En el terreno de juego
by Baisers Ardents
Summary: Cuando Edward Cullen, el jugador de soccer más importante de la liga inglesa, sufre una invalidante lesión en medio de la cancha, no imaginó que quien estaría a cargo de sus terapias sería la Dra. Swan, una atractiva, seria e impenetrable mujer que lo conduciría al precipicio. Tattooward/Soccerward/BellaDom/Domward
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**EN EL TERRENO DE JUEGO**

**.**

**Prólogo**

Cuando Edward Cullen, el jugador de soccer inglés más famoso de los últimos años, se lesiona en medio del partido, nunca imaginó que aquello iba a cambiar radicalmente su vida. En el instante en que le dijeron que debía recibir terapia y que para ello necesitaría a un fisiatra excepcional, pensó que sería cualquier viejo aburrido, con el que pasaría varios meses de tediosos ejercicios. Pues nunca estuvo más equivocado. ¿Quién iba a imaginar que, en realidad, el médico a cargo sería la Dra. Isabella Swan, una mujer joven, hermosa, dura y sensual?

Edward supo que era su perdición en el instante en que vio sus tacones y su falda apretada, cayendo rendido a sus pies ante su imponente carácter, capaz de asustar a cualquier hombre; él estaba tan demente que, sin aviso, lo hizo entrar en un espiral de locura y oscuro deseo. A Edward no le asustaba, le excitaba.

Isabella no era cualquier mujer. Ella sabía lo que quería, pero encontrarse con un paciente tan arrogante, risueño y varonil le hacía flaquear, aun cuando lo único que deseaba era enviarlo al averno. Nunca pensó que el infierno estaba ahí, entre ellos, y que juntos iban a desatar un completo caos llamado pasión.

Ella supo que lo haría suyo para demostrarle su poder. Él se prometió hacerla suya para romper su máscara de frialdad y llegar a penetrar aquel demonio vivo y a la espera de explotar.

Era una lucha de dominio… y lo iban a disfrutar.

.

.

.

"Edward se vio acorralado por su doctora, que comenzó a bajar mientras besaba su abdomen. Sus ojos achocolatados se vieron repentinamente oscuros, dominante y a la espera de trozarlo y comerlo para ella sola.

Él tomó su quijada y tiró de ella para darle un mordisco a sus labios llenos, sacándole un gemido, para luego plantarle un beso que hizo juntar rápidamente sus lenguas.

Al separarse, un hilo de humedad los conectaba, preparados para hacer de sus cuerpos una lucha constante de poder"

* * *

**_Buenas noches, sí, les traigo nueva historia. Ya sé que tengo unas cuantas en proceso, pero no podía quedarme sin publicar lo que nuevamente mi mente quiere entregarles. Esta es una historia más pícara (sí, mucho más), con una lucha entre poderes y carácteres brutales entre sí. Esta Bella es una total dominante... y Edward también. ¿Ya se imaginan las luchas cálidas que habrán? ¡Pues sí! Además de ser pícara, es una historia divertida, ligera, pero como se me caracteriza. Aquí me reiré, drama prácticamente no habrá y, por supuesto, querrá de su entusiasmo como ustedes ya saben que me gusta. Será corta, no más de 15 capítulos_**

**_Las invito a esta nueva aventura llena de matices, donde les prometo sonrisas y sonrojos. ¿Quién está preparada para conocer a una Bella dominante y a un Edward capaz de todo con tal de domar a esta leona? Porque esta es una femme fatale_**

**_Espero sus comentarios, ya saben cuánto me gusta leerlas. Quiero saber lo que esperan de esta historia, que se animen a comentarme qué imaginan con el prólogo, ¡un gracias! Un agradecimiento de su parte hace que escribir sea mucho más entusiasta, yo lo estimo profundamente_**

**_Recuerden que si me dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del primer capítulo por mensaje privado a tu cuenta, y si no tienes, solo debes escribirme tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes y futuro material de esta historia_**

**_Nos vemos en el primer capítulo_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	2. Capítulo 1: Campeonato fallido

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 1:**

**Campeonato fallido**

—¡Bien! Trote largo —exclamó el entrenador Swan, mientras se encontraba cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño de manera marcada, mirando al césped verde de la cancha de _soccer_.

Los jugadores siguieron sus órdenes, manteniendo un impecable pero exigente movimiento de sus piernas. La mayoría estaba concentrado en su propósito, mantener o mejorar su rendimiento para el amistoso de mañana contra Brasil, preocupados de la imagen que iban a darle a Inglaterra si el equipo perdía ante la vista de todo el mundo, expectante por el Mundial de Rusia que se llevaría a cabo en 8 meses más… Excepto Edward Cullen.

—¡Cullen! —le gritó el entrenador, colérico por las risotadas que salían de su boca. "_Si no fuera la estrella del equipo este chico estaría fuera hace mucho tiempo, maldita sea_", pensó, observando cómo Edward insistía en molestar a sus compañeros de equipo.

Así era todos los días, pero todos lo amaban, especialmente los fanáticos y el mundo entero. Edward Cullen era la estrella y él lo sabía perfectamente.

—Charlie tendrá cano el bigote más temprano que nunca gracias a ti —le dijo Jasper Hale, volante lateral estrella de Inglaterra.

—Y verdes —añadió Emmett, defensa invencible del equipo.

—Mi viejo Charlie Swan sabe que no tengo remedio, ¿qué puede hacer? Voy a responder sin lugar a dudas, ¡pero basta de tanta disciplina! —gritó Edward, deseando que sus palabras llegaran rápidamente al director técnico Swan.

Charlie le dio una mala mirada y, una vez que los jugadores llegaron a su lado, Edward no dudó en lanzarle un beso. El receptor no pudo evitar sonreír.

Y así era siempre, Edward nunca tenía dudas de sus capacidades y era capaz de llevarse al bolsillo a más de un oponente porque, bueno, era él.

—Ignoremos a este ególatra y enfoquémonos en ganar el maldito partido de mañana —exclamó el capitán del equipo, Sam Uley. Edward podía sentir el fuego de su indudable paternalismo y en respuesta rodó los ojos.

El entrenamiento siguió por 20 minutos y la concentración de Edward fue apareciendo tan rápido como se lo propuso. Tenía una habilidad abismante para cumplir sus propósitos y eso lo hacía tan peligroso para cualquier oponente, y eso valía para cualquiera que fuese su meta. Si algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había poder humano que pudiera sacárselo de ahí.

Finalizando el entrenamiento, el DT Swan les pidió a todos que se reunieran con él en un círculo, uniendo sus cabezas gachas y poniendo sus brazos sobre la espalda de sus compañeros.

—Bien, es momento de que elevemos nuevamente el nombre de Inglaterra —les dijo Charlie, mirándolos con orgullo paternal—. Si bien, sólo será un amistoso, es la mejor forma de seguir demostrando que somos letales a los ojos del mundo. Brasil es un oponente fuerte, con personajes jóvenes, tal como ustedes, necesito que acepten mis consejos y se enfoquen en el triunfo, sé que lo lograrán.

Todos escuchaban atentos al entrenador, no sólo porque los había conducido a ser uno de los mejores equipos de los últimos cinco años, sino porque tenía una historia llena de triunfos que contar, habiendo sido una estrella mundial hace más de 20 años. Era el más idóneo para orientarlos a convencerse que eran mejor que él.

—Es su momento, nos queda cada vez menos para el campeonato más importante del mundo, confío en ustedes, chicos —finalizó de manera férvida.

Todos emitieron gritos empoderados y luego se golpearon la espalda otra vez, animándose para el día de mañana.

Cuando Edward se iba trotando junto a los demás, sintió el llamado de Charlie, que como siempre, llevaba los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Sus amigos lo quedaron mirando, pero no dijeron nada más, era costumbre que el entrenador Swan siempre tuviera tiempo extra para él, no era novedad que era su favorito.

—¿Ocurre algo, Charlie? —inquirió, tornándose más serio. Cuando lo hacía, se volvía más feroz. Sus expresiones llenas de vida, propias de sus 27 años, destacaban enormemente de entre todos, su sed de triunfo y ambiciones resultaban imponentes, sabían que no era un simple juego, nunca lo era.

El entrenador lo quedó mirando, sintiéndose orgulloso de su mejor jugador. Confiaba ciegamente en él, porque a pesar de que distaban en personalidades de manera abismal, sabía que su punto en común era el profesionalismo y entrega en el juego.

—Quiero verlo todo de ti mañana —le susurró palpando su hombro.

—Nunca lo dudes —le respondió enseguida.

—Vamos, hijo, a ganar, confío en ti.

Edward asintió y luego respiró hondo, marchándose devuelta a vestidores. Él pasó por delante de todos los demás, apresurado por darse una ducha rápida, sin darse cuenta que de entre todos los ojos curiosos de sus compañeros, un par específico lo miraba con envidia y rencor.

.

Esa noche el hotel estaba más bullicioso producto de todos los jugadores que comían en torno a una inmensa mesa proveída para ellos. Quedaba cerca de una hora para que fueran a dormir, ya que mañana debían partir temprano para dar lo mejor de sí.

Edward estaba aburrido y comenzó a tirarle pedazos de vegetales a Emmett en la cabeza mientras éste recibía un llamado de su novia, una flamante modelo del país. El receptor de sus constantes provocaciones le dio una mirada y comenzó a hacer lo mismo en respuesta.

—Ya basta, par de inmaduros —gruñó Sam, que tenía la mirada puesta en ambos—. La gente tendrá que limpiar el doble gracias a ustedes.

—Yo les daré una mano —respondió Edward enseguida.

Cualquiera no le habría creído, pero la estrella del equipo, aunque molestoso e inquieto, siempre echaba una mano, a quien fuera.

Sam rodó los ojos y puso tensa la mandíbula, sabiendo que estaba diciendo la verdad, y entonces llamó la atención de la mesa. Todos callaron, incluido el bullicioso e inquieto de Edward.

—Quiero recordarles que mañana le daremos una vez más una imagen de nuestro equipo al país y al mundo, debemos finalizar estos amistosos de la mejor manera posible, ya saben, demostrándoles a todos que somos los mejores y que en 8 meses seremos los campeones que el mundo necesita —dijo de manera solemne, mirando a cada jugador de manera atenta y vivaz. Les entregaba el mensaje correcto como el buen líder que era—. Todos ustedes son importantes en este conjunto —enfatizó, especialmente para aquellos que creían mover el juego a su único favor.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

—Podemos dar lo mejor, recuerden de qué estamos hechos.

Todos emitieron rugidos imponentes, llenos de energía y necesidad por jugar.

.

.

.

"_¡Estamos a 5 minutos de comenzar el amistoso más esperado! ¡Inglaterra se encuentra invencible, esperando seguir su racha invicta frente a Brasil…!_"

Edward se persignó mientras ponía una rodilla en el césped y luego sintió las palmadas de sus compañeros en la nuca mientras sonaban los gritos de los asistentes.

No tuvo tiempo de asimilar lo lleno que estaba el estadio hasta que salió y sintió el apabullante querer de los demás. Siempre era abismante. Respiró hondo y comenzó a calentar mientras el partido iba a dar inicio.

—Esta es la nuestra —le dijo Jasper, golpeándole la espalda.

Edward acomodó su cuello y se quedó quieto hasta que escuchó el pitido de inicio. Fue ahí cuando sus músculos se echaron a correr, como un ninja, usando su rápidez y ligereza para ir tras la preciada pelota. El equipo contrario también lo era, pero Edward conocía su juego, porque además de hábil estudiaba muy bien quiénes serían sus rivales.

Era un jugador letal.

No pasaron muchos minutos hasta que vio a dos jugadores marcándolo, limitando sus movimientos y su capacidad de jugar. La mayor debilidad de Edward era cuando le impedían correr, pues sin velocidad no era nada ni nadie.

_Maldición_, pensó, mirando hacia dónde dirigir su juego.

Estaba acostumbrado a que los rivales quisieran bloquearlo, pero esta vez parecían tener la táctica perfecta, porque no sabía hacia dónde moverse.

Toda la ventaja se había ido al carajo.

Brightton, uno de los centrales, le avistó la pelota tan rápido como tuvo oportunidad. El reloj marcaba los 42 minutos de juego, debía perseguir la ventaja numérica lo más pronto posible. Ya podía sentir el sudor corriéndole por los fuertes músculos y por el cuello, como los gritos de los demás en todas las direcciones.

Vio a dos brasileños esperando marcarlo, pero él se dio la vuelta de manera sigilosa, retomando la ventaja irremediable del juego. El público comenzó a volverse loco y a saltar desde las sillas, sabiendo que se acercaba el primer gol. Edward, una vez que tomaba la carrera definitiva, simplemente asestaba.

Como estaba contra el tiempo no lo pensó mucho y siguió corriendo, ignorando a sus compañeros. Esta era suya.

—¡Edward, ten cuidado! —le gritó Charlie, que estaba de pie a un lado de la cancha.

No tuvo tiempo siquiera de girarse a mirar por qué le había dicho eso, de pronto dos piernas se le cruzaron entre las suyas, haciéndole perder repentinamente el equilibrio. En un segundo a otro se vio con la cara contra el suelo y un dolor profundo en su pierna le hizo gritar con todas sus fuerzas. Sentía que le quemaban las carnes por dentro y que al mínimo movimiento parte de su muslo se desgarraba en dos. Apretó el césped con sus manos y saboreó la sangre corriéndole por la nariz hasta los labios. Intentó darse la vuelta y tomarse la pierna, pero no podía, estaba nublado de dolor.

La gente comenzó a reaccionar de manera desesperada al ver a Edward en el suelo, todos habían sido testigos del golpe que el jugador rival le había dado en una de sus extremidades y, como fanáticos egoístas, ya comenzaban a lamentarse ante la idea de que no pudiese entrar al juego nuevamente.

—Edward, tranquilo, no te muevas —le dijo uno de los compañeros mientras el árbitro corría hacia ellos para evaluar la situación.

La situación era desgarradora. Él apenas podía reaccionar del dolor. El árbitro no tardó en llamar al equipo médico y en ese momento Charlie dimensionó lo que estaba pasando y se acercó, preocupado hasta los huesos.

Su estrella estaba deshecha.

.

.

.

Edward tenía un ojo negro y la vena de la frente le palpitaba.

Miraba al frente con el ceño fruncido debido al dolor, pero principalmente por la rabia, la desilusión y la desesperanza.

"_¿Cómo se me atravesó? ¿Cómo logró meterse entre mis piernas? ¡Esa tarjeta roja no servirá ni mierda!_", pensaba él de manera atolondrada.

—Te destrozaron el ligamento y sufriste un desgarro tipo 4 —le dijo el médico mientras miraba sus exámenes.

Edward no contestó, pues ya sabía lo que eso significaba. Quizá le había costado el futuro.

—La junta directiva del club necesitará los detalles cuanto antes, le explicaré a tu representante para que nos mantengamos a un lado de la prensa —susurró el profesional.

—¿Cuándo volveré a jugar? —espetó, apretando la mandíbula.

El Dr. Molina, el fisiatra del equipo, suspiró y se quitó las gafas, un poco agobiado por el temperamento de la estrella del equipo. A veces no reaccionaba de manera adecuada.

—No lo sé, es una situación complicada, ni siquiera puedo asegurarte si volverás a las canchas.

El cobrizo frunció el ceño y luego se miró la pierna, que estaba hinchada, púrpura y adolorida. Sentía que todos sus sueños se iban rápidamente a la basura.

—El mundial me necesita, sabes perfectamente que necesito estar ahí —afirmó.

—No me refiero sólo al mundial, sino a tu carrera.

Y ahí estaba, lo que él temía y estaba pensando hace sólo un momento. Quizá no iba a poder volver a jugar. La idea le revolvió el estómago y eso, sumado a los golpes de su cabeza contra el césped, le hicieron sentir náuseas.

—Tengo que volver a jugar —dijo entre dientes.

—Si lo haces antes del tiempo adecuado podrías dañarte de tal manera que no volverás a jugar nunca más —afirmó preocupado—. Y aunque esa posibilidad esté inminente aunque te cuides y tengas la terapia adecuada, lamento decirte que si te comportas como un irresponsable nada dará resultado y verás comprometido tu futuro en la carrera.

Su barbilla tembló, la idea era fatal. Él no era nada sin el juego, absolutamente nada. Su hermano mayor se había encargado de repetírselo cientos de veces: "_eres un bruto bueno para nada, ¿qué más esperas hacer? Nunca lograrás nada, porque tu cerebro no alcanza para más que respirar y golpear esa estúpida pelota_".

Tragó, agobiado por las emociones.

En ese momento entró su representante, su viejo amigo Garrett. Se veía preocupado.

—Vengo de hablar con los dirigentes del club —le comentó él, no sin antes darle un sencillo saludo al médico.

No había buenas noticias.

—¿Charlie estuvo presente? —inquirió Edward.

—Sí y también está preocupado por la situación.

—¿Qué dijeron? ¿Que me quieren fuera ya? —El tono de voz de él comenzó a elevarse.

Garrett suspiró.

—Sabes que es un equipo y buscarán la manera de contrarrestar el tiempo que no estés para jugar.

—Quizá pierda el mundial, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? —exclamó.

—Lo sé y los dirigentes están muy preocupados. Por esa razón necesitas la terapia urgentemente. —Miró al médico—. ¿Cuándo comenzamos?

El doctor miró a Garrett, sorprendido de que los dirigentes no se lo hayan comentado. Edward notó la expresión de él y se incorporó, provocando un fuerte dolor en su pierna.

—¿Hay algún inconveniente? El equipo está pagándote…

—Soy el único fisiatra del club y necesito estar con la selección durante la preparación. Además, me convocaron a estar junto al equipo más joven, ya sabes que comienzan los campeonatos. —Vio el rostro perplejo de ambos y se volvió a sorprender—. ¿De verdad los dirigentes no les comentaron nada?

Edward hizo una expresión de incomodidad y desesperación, mirando hacia su pierna nuevamente, mientras que Garrett tomó su teléfono enseguida.

—¡Esto es inaudito! ¡Necesito jugar en ocho meses!

—Lo sé, Edward, y estoy cooperando con el equipo para encontrar al mejor fisiatra de Inglaterra…

—Ese eres tú, doctorcito de cuarta —refunfuñó el cobrizo, intentando levantarse.

El médico rodó los ojos, acostumbrado al jugador.

—Concretaré una reunión de inmediato —susurró Garrett, pidiéndoles silencio con la mano—. ¡Edward, quédate quieto!

El cobrizo botó el aire, a punto de explotar.

.

Los importantes hombres tenían un café junto a la mesa mientras analizaban la situación de uno de los jugadores más caros del mundo. El parte médico era claro.

—La junta directiva no quiere perderte, Edward, y dada tu lesión es importante que te recuperes cuanto antes —explicó uno de ellos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—No puedo perderme el mundial —le recalcó—. Y USTEDES ME TIENEN SIN FISIATRA —exclamó, poniendo su puño contra la mesa.

Los hombres suspiraron, un tanto aquejados por lo obstinado que era Edward.

—Lo sabemos y queremos ofrecerte la posibilidad de que tengas al mejor fisiatra posible. Las contrataciones se harán lo más rápido posible y los recursos serán tales que nadie podrá resistirse a la oferta, sólo necesitamos que te quedes tranquilo por el momento.

Edward bajó levemente los hombros y miró a todos a través de una ceja enarcada y una mandíbula apretada.

—¿Y cómo lo harán? El mejor fisiatra que existe es el palurdo que ustedes han llenado de trabajo y no puede tratarme.

El presidente mantuvo la calma ante la explosión que significaba Edward Cullen y miró a Charlie Swan, el director técnico y única persona capaz de contrarrestar el arrebato característico del jugador estrella. El hombre comprendió el mensaje de la autoridad y se acercó a la mesa bajo la mirada atenta de todos los presentes.

—Yo conozco a un fisiatra idóneo, uno de los mejores que existe en Estados Unidos —le comentó el hombre con tranquilidad.

Edward se giró a mirarlo, extrañado.

—¿Tú? ¿Quién?

Charlie sonrió.

.

.

.

"_3 minutos tarde_", pensó Isabella, mirando con desdén su reloj de muñeca.

Tomó su copa de vino y bebió un sorbo mientras movía una de sus piernas cruzadas, mostrando sus atributos tras una falda de tubo nada convencional para una flamante doctora en fisioterapia.

Tenía un aura de inteligencia peligrosa.

Ella se quitó el largo y ondulado cabello castaño de la cara, moviéndolo tras sus hombros. Las ondas se movieron de manera atractiva, llamando la atención de distintos caballeros, que si bien estaban curiosos por ella, no se atrevían a acercarse, porque de sólo verla sabían que se trataba de una mujer que no se andaba con juegos. Ella sabía lo que quería y a los hombres les asustaba el poderío imponente de una fémina sensual y adulta.

Mientras ella se retocaba el labial rojo sangre con ayuda del reflejo que le confería su espejo, vio de reojo cómo se acercaba la persona que estaba esperando. De inmediato enarcó una ceja y guardó sus cosas, volviendo al vino.

—Lo siento mucho, Bells, tuve problemas en el trabajo —se disculpó el hombre, colgando el maletín en la silla para poder sentarse luego.

—Tres minutos —profirió, manteniendo la espalda recta y el rostro sin expresión.

—Bells…

—Descuida, será breve, no necesitas sentarte ni poner tu maletín sobre la mesa —prosiguió.

Él frunció el ceño, nada estúpido como para no sospecharlo.

—Esto se acabó, Riley —le informó—. Ya borré tu número.

El hombre pestañeó.

—¿Es por lo de la otra noche?

—Simplemente un recambio, ya ha sido suficiente tiempo juntos.

—Bella, han pasado sólo 3 meses.

—Tiempo suficiente.

—Pero…

—Espero que tu esposa te deje pronto.

Él suspiró, sintiendo la adrenalina de verla partir. Era difícil resistirse a una mujer como ella y perderla aún peor.

—Espera, por favor.

Bella lo ignoró, tomando su bolso e irguiéndose sobre unos imponentes tacones aguja.

—No creí que fuese a molestarte que tuviera una relación, tú y yo estábamos conscientes de que sería sólo sexo… ¿o es que te ilusionaste?

Ella se giró a mirarlo, con media risa saliendo de sus labios y las cejas levantadas de incredulidad. Caminó un par de pasos hacia el desesperado Riley Scott, uno de los abogados más famosos de Nueva Jersey, al que había conocido de paso en un encuentro poco comprometedor en la barra de un famoso local ejecutivo.

—¿Ilusionarme? ¿Contigo? —Sonrió—. De verdad eres adorable. —Le besó la mejilla, marcándolo con su labial. Riley pudo disfrutar por última vez de su perfume, uno embriagador, al que le costaría olvidar—. Te envío a la mierda porque no estoy interesada en destruirle la vida a una mujer, siento pesar por tu esposa, espero pronto encuentre las fotografías que le he enviado al correo electrónico. Podrías comenzar buscando algo adónde vivir, los edificios del frente están a buen precio. Que te encuentres bien, _abogadito_.

Riley quedó en blanco y ella caminó hacia la salida, moviendo sus caderas con poderío y manteniendo la frente en alto. El hombre no iba a acercársele más, no se atrevía, ninguno daba un paso más.

.

—_El abogadito era un verdadero patán_ —dijo su mejor amiga, Tanya Denali, tras el teléfono.

—Nada nuevo en este mundo lleno de hombres estúpidos —le respondió Isabella mientras movía sus manos en el volante de su Mercedes.

—_¿Qué planeas ahora? ¿Nos bebemos un café?_

—No, lo siento, debo volver a mi trabajo, la investigación está a tope, necesito poner orden.

—_La comandante al servicio de la ciencia._ —Se rio la mujer.

Isabella sonrió.

Llegó a su destino y de inmediato se puso su bata blanca. Antes de salir de su coche se miró al espejo y se acomodó los anteojos.

—Buenos días, Dra. Swan —la saludó uno de los empleados del centro de investigación de medicina de la Universidad de Princeton.

—Buenos días —señaló mientras el hombre le abría la puerta de cristal.

Ella ya venía con su café de grano en la mano, taconeando el suelo y llamando la atención del departamento.

La zona de investigación estaba situada al fondo, en la facultad de medicina. El lugar siempre estaba repleto de personas, todas dispuestas en diferentes tareas. Cuando vieron que se acercaba una de las principales investigadoras, todos se fueron de cabeza a realizar sus actividades.

—De pronto llego yo y todo vuelve a su ritmo normal —señaló con ironía, poniendo su café sobre el escritorio y sacando rápidamente su Mac del bolso.

A los segundos comenzó a teclear, manteniéndose recta y expectante a los gráficos y estadísticas. La gente comenzó a acercarse a los segundos para la petición de firmas diarias, consultas y supervisiones.

—Esto es erróneo, cámbialo —le dijo a un miembro, sin emitir expresiones.

—Srta. Swan, comenzará una de las pruebas —le informó otro, saliendo de la puerta de observación y experimentación.

Asintió, tomando su bolígrafo.

En el camino vio las actividades de los demás, notando de inmediato errores y lentitudes.

—Cámbialo —le ordenó a una de las trabajadoras, quien reordenaba las nuevas máquinas de experimentación para deportistas—. Debes ir más rápido —dictaminó a otro, que diseñaba las nuevas prótesis de última generación para atletas lesionados—. Equipo 2, a la zona de diseño —siguió antes de llegar a su destino.

Pasó tras dos puertas más y llegó a la reunión de investigadores, la que se componía de cinco hombres y dos mujeres, sin incluirse.

—Buenas tardes —saludó con ambas manos en los bolsillos.

Todos ellos saludaron, llevando sus batas y un café en la mano.

—Retraso de cinco minutos —la molestó el Dr. Paul. Todos sabían que Bella era tan puntual que odiaba los retrasos, incluso si eso fuese sólo un minuto.

—Problemas personales, nada que importe, ¿no crees, Paul? —contraatacó, caminando hacia la silla para sentarse.

—Demoraste más que de costumbre en ponerte el labial —le dijo el Dr. Mike, dándole un codazo a Paul, sacando las risas de la mayoría de los hombres.

Bella movió los labios y luego les regaló media sonrisa ácida ante el inminente machismo de los investigadores. No era novedad para ella.

—Sí, un poco más que tú en la cama —respondió con naturalidad.

Los hombres se quedaron callados y el único que se rio fue Jacob Black junto a Ben, un buen hombre. Cuando Bella miró al primero, le sonrió y, de paso, lo contempló de pies a cabeza. Le gustaba desde que había llegado a la investigación, tanto que fantaseaba con él todos los días.

El Dr. Black era un respetado académico de la universidad y Bella sentía profunda admiración por él. Cuando Black le comunicó que la quería en su investigación, no pudo negarse.

Bella estaba loca por ese hombre, pero tenía un pequeño "gran" problema.

—Dejemos a un lado las bromas de mal gusto y dediquémonos a seguir con nuestra reunión —pidió Leah Clearwater, la esposa.

Los doctores se reordenaron y Bella acomodó su precioso trasero en una de las sillas, mirando de reojo al encargado principal de una de las investigaciones más ambiciosas de la universidad. Jacob era mayor que ella, ocho años, lo que le resultaba aún más atractivo; se podía pasar gran parte del día mirándolo y fantaseando. No había pecado en ello, ¿no?

La Dra. Leah Clearwater se sentó junto a su esposo, lo que a Bella le hizo quitar la mirada y acomodarse con más lejanía de ambos.

La reunión dio inicio para discutir respecto a algunas directrices del trabajo de campo, especialmente algunos resultados de las experimentaciones. Como Isabella era la más capacitada para hablar de las nuevas prótesis de última generación, Jacob le dio la posibilidad de que ella pudiera expresar sus ideas abiertamente en el diálogo sobre la mesa.

—A mí apreciación, vamos por buen camino. Ante los análisis cuantitativos, las prótesis reducen la fatiga del deportista casi al 65%...

—¿Y estás segura que eso es debido a la prótesis propiamente tal? Tengo algunas dudas, según mis cálculos —la interrumpió Mike, que junto a Paul eran los principales en meterse en todos sus discursos.

Bella tragó para mantener la calma y no estallar.

—Soy la encargada, Dr. Newton, ¿no cree que debería dejarme continuar? Podemos discutir las diferencias posterior a que termine de hablar —le dijo, manteniéndose sin expresiones.

Él se encogió de hombros y se recargó en la silla, manteniendo su aspereza.

—Ese aumento de casi 65% puede estar abierto a sesgos, pero necesitamos seguir…

—Creo que primero debemos estar seguros de nuestros cálculos antes de presentarlos aquí. —Le sonrió el Dr. Mike Newton, esa misma sonrisa petulante y condescendiente que daban los hombres para demostrar que eran superiores sólo por llevar un pene.

La Dra. Isabella Swan, máster en medicina deportiva y doctora en fisioterapia estaba siendo desprestigiada por ser mujer y esa siempre era la gota que rebalsaba su vaso. No tardó en quedarse callada y eso Jacob lo notó de inmediato, pero prefirió dejarlo a un lado para conversarlo con ella junto en su café de la tarde.

Isabella, por su lado, se cruzó de piernas y suspiró, poniendo nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando a la ventana.

.

—Nos quedamos con esta impresión, muchas gracias —le respondió seriamente a un colaborador, dejando a un lado las imágenes de las prótesis.

—Por supuesto, Dra. Swan.

Caminó por un largo pasillo, yendo directamente hacia el cafetín del centro de investigación. Al llegar a la esquina cercana a la puerta, escuchó la conversación entre algunos hombres, de los cuales destacaba Mike y Paul.

—¿Y qué esperas? Hoy anda con una buena falda, en mirar no hay engaño.

—Su carácter es una mierda, pero cómo me pone esa mujer —exclamó Mike.

—Bella te tiene de locos, ¿eh? —insistió Paul—. Quizá si la invitas a un lugar para hacer las pases y la emborrachas un poquito…

Dejó la frase a la deriva, lo suficiente como para que Bella pudiera preocuparse por la calidad de hombres que la rodeaban. "_Como si emborrachar mujeres para llevarlas a la cama no tuviese semejanza con la violación_", pensó con sarcasmo.

Ella entró con su taza para servirse café y en el momento los hombres actuaron de manera natural, sin inmutarse mientras intentaban ver a través de su falda.

—¿Leche? —le preguntó el Dr. Newton, levantando la jarra para servírsela.

—Soy intolerante a la lactosa —espetó ella sin mirarlo.

Los hombres se miraron.

—¿Y azúcar? —le preguntó nuevamente.

Isabella tarareó una canción y se giró a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Puedes metértela en el culo, colega, quizá así tu rostro deja de parecer limón agrio.

Paul se largó a reír y Mike quedó en blanco, mirándola sin saber qué decir.

Cuando ella iba a salir, vio que Paul abría la boca.

—Mal día, ¿eh? ¿Los tampones se agotaron? —bromeó.

Bella apretó la mandíbula y estuvo a segundos de lanzarle el café en la cara, pero llegó Jacob junto a la Dra. Ángela Weber, la otra colega, una de las decentes.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó él.

Ángela, que comprendía cuál era el ambiente, se acercó a ella y le pidió que se fueran a la oficina, pero Bella tenía la garganta tan apretada que prefirió disculparse e irse por sí sola. A los pocos segundos sintió que la seguían y cuando se giró a comprobar quién era notó que era Jacob.

—Hey, no tan rápido —le dijo, entrando a la oficina junto a ella.

Bella se sentó de golpe en su silla y dejó a un lado su café. No le gustaba perder el control. A los segundos se puso a ordenar las cosas que había sobre la superficie, del mayor al menor.

—¿Otro comentario de mierda? —inquirió con calma.

Bella lo miró a los ojos, calmándose un poco.

—Uno de los tantos, estoy harta de estos cerdos machistas —bufó—. Quiero mantener la calma porque estamos en medio de la investigación, pero estoy agotando mi paciencia.

—Lo entiendo. —Jacob tenía el ceño fruncido—. Ojalá pudiera ayudarte en algo…

—No, olvídalo, este proyecto es más importante que cualquier cosa.

—¿Incluida tu comodidad? No quiero que mi investigadora más importante se mantenga tensa durante todo lo que dura esto.

Isabella medio sonrió al escucharlo.

—¿La más importante? —inquirió. Por supuesto que no le había pasado desapercibido aquel comentario.

Jacob le regaló una sonrisa como la de ella.

—Exacto. —Suspiró, para quitarse la imagen de esa mujer de la cabeza. A él le gustaba muchísimo, pero no podía—. Ya sabes como son algunos hombres, cuando están cerca de una mujer preciosa como tú y que además es muy inteligente, es muy difícil que actúen con normalidad, ven mermada su seguridad y se vuelven locos, sin saber cómo actuar.

_Una mujer preciosa como tú_. Bella estuvo a punto de morderse el labio.

—Pero tú no eres así —señaló ella, sujetándose la barbilla con las manos.

Jacob la miró, contemplándola con sus anteojos sensuales y su cabello castaño a un lado de su hombro.

—Porque no todos somos unos bárbaros —respondió.

—No estoy tan segura de eso. —Se rio ella, pero en definitiva, lo que decía era cierto.

No había conocido hombres buenos en su vida, excepto él y Ben.

—Te tengo algo que decir y con esto la situación que voy a plantearte te vendrá como anillo al dedo.

Bella frunció el ceño sin dejar de lado la sonrisa. ¿Qué se tenía entre manos?

Los dos estaban bastante cerca y cuando sintieron el sonido de su teléfono, ambos dieron un respingo. Bella tuvo que contestar a regañadientes y su asistente estuvo rápidamente al habla.

—_Dra. Swan, tiene una llamada desde Inglaterra_ —le avisó.

Inglaterra… Espera, ¿qué?

—Uh… ¿Ciudad?

—_Londres. Es un hombre, dice ser… su papá._

Levantó las cejas y luego suspiró. No hablaba con él desde el año pasado, lo que había sido un par de palabras y nada más. ¿Qué quería?

—Charlie Swan, ¿no es así?

—_Exactamente, Dra. Swan, ¿quiere que le pase la llamada?_

Isabella tomó aire.

—Sí —respondió.

Ella se acomodó y Jacob la vio un poco incómoda, una reacción no muy común en ella.

—¿Algún problema?

—No, descuida. Te buscaré afuera, tengo asuntos que atender.

_Aunque no sé cuáles, específicamente_, pensó.

Jacob se fue y ella esperó hasta que la llamada a Inglaterra hizo conexión.

La voz de su padre era la misma de siempre, ronca y calmada.

—_Hola, hija, tanto tiempo sin saber de ti._

—Hola, Charlie, sí, mucho tiempo —susurró de manera queda.

Su relación nunca había sido buena, ni siquiera recordaba un cumpleaños con él. Era el típico macho que engendra y no cría.

—¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? Estoy en medio de mi trabajo y necesito seguir —murmuró inexpresiva.

Charlie suspiró tras el teléfono, conociendo su carácter.

—_Te llamaba porque te necesito, Bella._

Enarcó una ceja, incrédula.

—¿Qué?

—_Pronto recibirás una oferta de trabajo importante_.

—No necesito otro trabajo, soy investigadora en un importante proyecto de una inmensa universidad, no necesito nada, gracias.

—_Espera, es importante_.

—¿De qué demonios hablas?

—_La selección de soccer inglesa necesita un nuevo fisiatra para un importante jugador, es mi estrella, la estrella de todo el país, y está lesionado hasta el punto en que probablemente no podrá volver a jugar. Eres la mejor fisiatra que conozco y sé que tú lo sabes, y te necesitamos acá para rehabilitar a Edward Cullen._

.

—Espera, ¿estás hablando en serio? —inquirió Edward por enésima vez.

Él iba caminando junto a Charlie y Garrett, ligeramente apoyado por las muletas.

—Sí, todo está conversado con los directivos, Edward, tienes que esperar.

—¿Quién es? —insistió.

Charlie bufó, corto de paciencia.

—No voy a responderte hasta tener una respuesta.

—¡Es mi derecho saberlo! Quiero averiguar si es competente y adecuado para eso.

El director técnico miró a Garrett, preguntándole con un solo gesto cómo podía aguantarlo.

—Al menos dime su nombre.

—¡No te lo diré!

Edward bufó y miró al cielo, preguntándole a Dios cómo es que nadie se apiadaba de él. "_Especialmente tú"_, pensó.

—¿Al menos sabe lo que hace? —volvió a preguntar.

—¡Sí! —le respondieron los dos al unísono.

—Hijo, tranquilo —añadió Charlie, tomándolo del hombro—. Sé quién es, lo sé muy bien, es un excelente profesional. Confía en mí.

Edward apretó los labios y asintió.

.

.

.

—Debes estar de broma —profirió Isabella, levantando ligeramente el tronco ante la desfachatez de su desaparecido padre.

—_Bella, dejemos de lado ese mal humor tuyo y escúchame bien._

—Espera, ¿qué? ¿Qué más tengo que escuchar? Ya tengo un trabajo, ¿recuerdas que te lo conté hace un año?

Charlie suspiró detrás del teléfono.

—_Escúchame —_profirió.

Bella apretó la mandíbula, obligándose a poner la espalda en el respaldo.

—Lo hago.

—_Bien. Los directivos están maravillados con tus aptitudes y tu currículum, me atreví a darles tu nombre ante la necesidad. Será un trabajo fantástico para ti, con todas las facilidades posibles. No es cualquier selección deportiva, Isabella, es una de las mejores que existe y están dispuestos a darte muchísimo dinero por tu trabajo._

—Para rehabilitar a uno de tus malditos jugadores —bramó.

—_Sé que odias mi mundo, Isabella…_

—No lo odio, sólo me da asco recordar de dónde vienes, papá.

Bella detestaba los deportes vacíos como el soccer, aborrecía cualquier cercanía con ese mundo al que consideraba una promoción humana de marcas registradas.

—_Es uno de mis mejores jugadores, debes conocer a Edward Cullen, el famoso…_

—No lo conozco y no me interesa conocerlo. Gracias por adelantarte a la oferta, pero en cuanto me llamen les diré que no —espetó, dispuesta a cortar.

—_Hija…_

—Ya tomé una decisión, hay cientos de fisiatras dispuestos a hacer ese trabajo, yo no, lo mío es la investigación, no perder el tiempo en una burda terapia para un jugador de pacotilla. Ten un buen día.

Cuando cortó sintió que el aire salía con furia de sus fosas nasales, así que se dirigió a la máquina de café para servirse una taza cargada.

.

Bella sintió un sonido lejano en medio de sus sueños más indecorosos.

—No te levantes —le dijo Jacob, apretándola contra sí.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sintiendo la erección de él juntándose con su trasero.

—Tengo que ver de dónde viene ese sonido —susurró, regocijándose con la sensación.

Él ignoró sus deseos y comenzó a besarle el hombro.

La música lejana siguió sonando, lo que le sacó un gruñido a Bella.

—No te levantes.

La música insistía.

—Quédate conmigo.

Se quitó el antifaz de la cara y abrió los ojos de sopetón. Miró hacia el lado, encontrándose con su inmensa cama solitaria.

—Era un puto sueño —bramó, sintiendo la decepción en el fondo de sus entrañas.

La melodía que sonaba era de su móvil, un sonido chillón como él solo. Lo tomó con furia y contestó en medio de un bostezo.

—Diga.

—_Buenos días. ¿Con Isabella Swan?_

—Sí. ¿Quién es?

—_Habla Scott Palmers, representante de la selección nacional inglesa._

Ella enarcó una ceja y miró hacia el techo.

—Ah, ustedes. Ya me comentaron, no estoy interesada, gracias.

—_Permítame insistir_ —dijo el hombre, usando ese maldito acento inglés que odiaba, el mismo de su padre.

Rodó los ojos y se quedó inerte en la cama, esperando a que hablara.

—_Estamos entusiasmados por integrarla al equipo médico, nuestra inquietud principal es la salud de uno de nuestros mayores exponentes, quien ha sufrido un desgarro importante y una lesión compleja en los ligamentos, usted debe saber más de ello._

—Pues sí. Hablas de Edward Cullen, ¿no?

—_Por supuesto, usted debe conocerlo_.

—No.

—_B-bueno_ —tartamudeó, usando un tono condescendiente—, _no importa, no es excluyente. Estamos entusiastas por ofrecerle la estadía completa en una suite de lujo todo el tiempo que esté en el país, incluido el traslado, que corresponde incluso a la posibilidad de que usted tenga que moverse junto al jugador a otro país además de Inglaterra, todo asegurado en todos los aspectos posibles._

—Sr. Palmers…

—_El pago será beneficioso para usted y tendrá tiempo suficiente para dedicarse a lo que guste_.

Bella abrió los ojos de sopetón cuando escuchó la cifra que podría recibir y se levantó rápidamente de la cama.

—¿Qué?

—_Lo que escuchó, señorita, nos complace tener a una profesional como usted, y en vista de su vasta trayectoria, no podemos perder esta oportunidad_.

Se mordió el labio inferior y pateó los edredones para salir de la prisión de la cama.

—Yo… La verdad es que no puedo responder.

_Mierda, tengo mi investigación en curso, ¡no puedo irme!_, pensó.

Pero entonces pensó en todos esos tacones que podría comprarse con el dinero que recibiría y las pocas horas que significaba el trabajo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—No le prometo nada, tengo un compromiso con el saber, me alejé de la clínica hace varios años.

—_Lo entendemos. Al menos… piense en ello._

Bufó.

—Está bien. Esperaré una llamada de su parte en unos días.

—_Que tenga buen día._

Cuando cortaron emitió un gritito de frustración, porque ahora la oferta parecía tan suculenta como esos cientos de tacones que imaginaba ya en su clóset.

Entonces negó y se dispuso a desayunar, pronto tenía que ir a su sesión de bicicleta y crossfit para botar las tensiones de la semana.

.

—_¡¿Una oferta de trabajo?!_ —exclamó Tanya tras el teléfono.

—Sí, imagínate mi impresión.

—_No puedo creer que tu propio padre te haya ofrecido a algo tan grande._

—Habría sido mejor si se hubiera interesado en ayudarme cuando estaba en la universidad y la beca no fue suficiente —espetó mientras movía el volante para entrar al estacionamiento de la casa de su madre.

—_No, amiga, no es ayudar, era su obligación_ —la corrigió.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pero bueno, necesito que hablemos esto hoy en la noche, tú y yo juntas comiendo y bebiendo, sabes que lo necesito. —Suspiró.

—_¡No lo dudes! Te llamaré más tarde_.

Ella cortó y se bajó del coche, moviendo sus tacones en medio de la acera. A ratos, el tacón aguja se metía entre las baldosas, lo que le hacía perder el equilibrio y el glamour.

La casa de su madre, Renée Higginbotham, quedaba al lado de la playa. Era un recinto privado y lujoso, fruto de su trabajo como una de las mejores y más famosas periodistas del país.

—¡Srta. Swan! —exclamó Dolores al verla en la puerta.

—Hola, Dolores —le dio un pequeño abrazo—. Mi madre, ¿está?

Siempre cabía la posibilidad de que la loca de su mamá estuviera trabajando en alguna columna o que se hubiera ido a otro país para disfrutar de los hombres extranjeros. Nunca se sabía.

La ama de llaves la miró, un poco nerviosa, lo que significaba una sola cosa.

—Está un poco ocupada, hija, pero ¿quieres beber algo? Tengo un vino muy bueno, sé que te gustará.

—Estoy manejando, Dolores, gracias. —Le sonrió de manera queda—. Está arriba, ¿cierto?

La ama de llaves miró a la moderna escalera y sólo se encogió de hombros.

Bella bufó, partiendo hacia allá.

Mientras subía sentía murmullos desde una de las habitaciones y ella elevó oreja como un perrito. Cuando cruzaba el umbral de la recámara de su madre, un sitio amplio y lleno de estrafalaria decoración femenina, vio la silueta de ella junto a un hombre, ambos desnudos frente a las bondades del erotismo.

Bella casi vomitó.

—¡Mamá! —gritó, tapándose los ojos con evidente vergüenza.

—¡Bella! —exclamó de manera alegre mientras batía su mano y se tapaba el glorioso cuerpo, que aunque tenía cincuenta y cinco años, nada tenía que envidiarle a las jóvenes.

El hombre miró a Renée y a Bella, tapándose también, pero de manera torpe.

Bella miró por una rendija hecha por sus dedos contra su rostro y luego se volvió a cubrir los ojos, temerosa de ver a su madre y a ese extraño.

—Creo que vine en mal momento, te llamaré…

—No, cariño, ¿qué te pasa? Mamá es adulta, tiene sexo, no hay nada de malo —señaló, caminando hacia ella—. Phil, cariño, ¿ya te vestiste? Mira, cariño, abre los ojos, quiero presentarte a alguien.

—Demonios, mamá —gruñó su hija, obligándose a mirar.

Cuando lo hizo, Renée vestía una bata larga mientras el hombre ya tenía puesta su ropa.

—Él es Phil, mi nuevo novio —le contó con una sonrisa tras un labial rojo esparcido por las comisuras—. Phil, ella es mi preciosa hija, Isabella, hermosa como su madre como ya puedes apreciar. —Se rio y ella sólo hizo una mueca.

Phil le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó temerosa de las partes que pudo tocar anteriormente.

—Un gusto conocerte —le respondió el hombre—. Bien, tengo que irme, siento la indiscreción. —Le dio un beso a Renée y rápidamente se marchó, aún avergonzado.

Cuando las dos se quedaron a solas, Bella le abrió los ojos, regañándola.

—Oh no, Bella, es natural, tu mami también necesita disfrutar de las bondades de la vida —expresó, sacudiéndose el cabello castaño y luego abriendo las amplias ventanas que daban a su balcón y al mar.

—Ya veo —murmuró—. Pero ¿otro hombre más? No me digas que ya te aburriste del anterior.

—Me divorcié hace seis meses, ¿qué esperas que haga? Soy una mujer a la que le gustan los hombres.

—Pero es el décimo, sin contar con tus cinco matrimonios. —Se rio Bella, levantando las bragas de su madre y luego mostrándoselas en la cara.

Renée se las quitó y le lanzó un beso, caminando con las caderas de lado a lado, muy feliz.

—¡Y así seguirá siendo! —canturreó ella.

Bella miró al techo, asumiendo la locura de su madre.

.

—Es médico, como tú —contó Renée mientras le vertía café a la taza de su hija.

—¿Especialidad? —le preguntó ella mientras lamía la cuchara.

—Cirugía plástica.

—Ya veo por qué te enamoraste —murmuró de forma irónica.

—¡Hey!

Bella rio.

—Sólo me puse colágeno en la frente, ¡nada más! Aunque, si lo pienso bien, me gustaría subirlas. —Le mostró sus senos y le guiñó un ojo.

La ama de llaves las escuchaba y sonreía, acostumbrada a las bromas de Renée Higginbotham.

Mientras disfrutaban del desayuno y de la costumbre del buen café, Bella se decidió a contarle lo que había ocurrido esa mañana y dos días atrás.

—Mamá, Charlie me llamó anteayer —susurró con la taza frente a los labios.

Ella se mantuvo sin expresión por unos segundos, pero luego le fue inevitable hacer un gesto de resentimiento.

—¿Qué quería?

Bella suspiró.

—Ofrecerme trabajo.

Renée dejó de ponerle mermelada a su tostada y la quedó mirando.

—¿Trabajo?

—Un jugador se lesionó, uno importante, al parecer… Quiere que lo rehabilite.

Enarcó una ceja y se sentó de golpe en la silla.

—Mamá, no quiero hacerlo porque significa verlo nuevamente, y no quiero causarte ansiedad ni volver a ver esa mirada triste cuando me iba a Inglaterra con él. Ya recogí muchos pedazos de ti por ese hombre, es suficiente.

Renée pensó en ello como un mal recuerdo, algo que había intentado sepultar desde que Bella decidió no ver más a su padre, teniendo dieciséis años.

—Sí, me ofrecieron una muy buena suma de dinero, estadía, lujos… Pero aquí está mi vida, contigo y tu locura, mi investigación, mis amigos…

—Bella, cariño, no necesitas quedarte por rabia ni por mí. Claro, la investigación es importante, pero puedes trabajar a distancia, ya lo hiciste una vez.

—Lo sé —susurró—, pero… es darle una mano a papá y no quiero hacerlo.

—¿Lo haces por ti o por mí?

Bella recordó la historia de su madre con detalle y lo mucho que le costó olvidar a Charlie.

Ellos se conocieron porque Renée era una periodista deportiva en ese entonces. Charlie estaba en la cúspide de su carrera en el seleccionado inglés y en el momento en que ella lo buscó para entrevistarlo, la conexión fue inmediata. Estuvieron juntos tres años y entre esos nació Isabella. La relación fue basada en mentiras, engaños y fiestas, situación que a Renée le significó miedos, inseguridades y mucho dolor, porque lo amaba. Los excesos de los jugadores no pudieron con sus intentos por darle una estabilidad a su hija y ella decidió huir a su natal Estados Unidos junto a su pequeña.

Su madre, hasta el día de hoy, evitaba hablar de él y Bella creía que aún guardaba un poco de amor en su interior.

—Por… ambas —respondió Bella.

Su mamá suspiró.

—Tengo cincuenta y cinco años, no tienes que hacer esto por mí. Es un buen camino para ti, quizá es buena idea, para que conozcas a tu papá y te hagas una impresión nueva de él, quizá cambió…

—Lo dudo, no hablamos nunca y ha sido suficiente con todo lo que he visto para conocerlo.

Renée le tomó la mano y la miró con ojos de mamá.

—Yo lo odio, para mí es un hombre de mierda, pero es tu papá y no quiero que generes brechas con él. Imagínate un día no estoy…

—¡No digas eso!

—Sólo imagínalo. Él será tu apoyo aunque tengas muchos años más, los padres estamos hasta el final de nuestros días. Inténtalo, es una excelente oportunidad.

Bella, cabezota como ella sola, prefirió evitar imaginar la idea, porque el sueldo aún se le repetía constantemente.

—Olvidemos esto y cuéntame sobre ese hombre al que vi arriba. —Se rio Bella.

.

.

.

Edward miraba información respecto a su lesión por internet, revisando diferentes portales, muy concentrado.

Hizo una mala cara cuando leyó que, a veces, los dolores podían persistir por años y la calidad de los deportistas podía descender bruscamente.

—Quita esa mierda, no tiene ninguna base, ¡no todo lo que sale en internet es cierto, cabeza de mono! —le gritó Emmett, que tenía un batido proteico en la mano.

—Te vas a llenar de miedos sin razón, deja eso ya —insistió también Jasper, que estaba sentado en un sofá inmenso.

Edward les dio una mala mirada y cerró la laptop de golpe, lanzándola hacia un lado de la cama.

Los tres estaban en el lujoso departamento de él, disfrutando de los pocos días libres que tenía el equipo. Como era costumbre en el último tiempo, el cobrizo estaba de mal humor, ansioso por una terapia y por volver a jugar.

—Mi pierna quedará inservible —murmuró mirando al techo.

Los dos amigos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Eres un cabeza de mono —dijo Emmett.

En ese momento, la ama de llaves de Edward se acercó a ellos para comentarles que los Sres. Cullen ya habían llegado. Él se reincorporó enseguida, sacudiéndose el cabello, emocionado.

—¿Dónde está mi bebé? —exclamó Esme, entrando rápidamente a la habitación.

Los amigos se echaron a reír.

—Mamá —suplicó Edward, esperando que no se comportara así delante de sus amigos.

—No, nada de mamá, ¡estoy preocupada por ti! —exclamó ella, corriendo hacia él para abrazarlo con cariño.

Carlisle venía detrás con su hija menor, Esther, que tenía 13 años.

—¿Qué le pasó a mi estrella? ¿Te duele mucho? —le preguntó su papá, acercándose para darle un beso y un abrazo.

En el intento le apretó la pierna.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó al ver la mirada adolorida de su hijo.

—Los extrañaba —señaló el jugador, elevando la pierna lesionada.

Los padres se miraron y sonrieron con tristeza.

—Bien, nosotros nos vamos. Que tengas buen día, cabeza de mono —saludó Emmett.

—¡Y deja de leer estupideces! —le regañó Jasper.

—Eso se ve fatal —señaló Esther, lanzándose al lado de Edward y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro.

—Gracias, pequeña, me encanta tu optimismo —respondió él, pasándole un brazo sobre los hombros.

—No le recuerdes eso, Esther, mira que nuestra pequeña estrella tiene mucho recorrido aún. —El tono de voz de Esme era suave y cariñoso, el que acostumbraba a usar cada vez que se refería a su hijo.

Edward miró a sus tres primeros fanáticos. No había partido que se perdieran. Sus padres habían invertido tiempo y esfuerzo para que él llegara a la cúspide y para él aún no era suficiente para agradecérselos.

—Probablemente me pierda el mundial —señaló Edward, que cada día perdía más su optimismo.

Carlisle, que se había metido ya medio pedazo de sándwich en la boca, comenzó a negar.

—De eso ni hablar, sabes que eres fuerte.

—La terapia…

—¡Nada de cuestionamientos! —insistió su madre. Luego suspiró y se sentó junto a él—. Todo saldrá bien, cariño.

Suspiró.

—¿Cuándo tendrás la respuesta de la rehabilitación? —le preguntó Esme.

—No lo sé, pero de seguro ese doctor se está haciendo de rogar. —Bufó—. Sólo espero no sea un viejo inepto como el actual.

—Ya sabes cómo se llama el médico.

—Nadie quiere comentar nada hasta que acepte, pero lleva varios días en ello.

—Hazles las cosas más fáciles, Edward Anthony, ¡no te crie para ser un bobo engreído! —lo regañó papá.

—Debe ser amigo de Charlie, sabes que tiene buenos contactos —dijo Esme.

—Sí, de seguro es un viejo aburrido. Lo bueno es que serán pocas horas al día, no aguantaría a otro vejete sabelotodo, ya tengo suficiente contigo, papá.

—¡Hey! —exclamó él.

Edward rio.

.

.

.

Bella tenía la copa de vino en su mano mientras tamborileaba en su laptop, listo y dispuesto para realizar la búsqueda.

Se estaba debatiendo entre hacerlo y no, dudosa de continuar con la idea.

—A la mierda —murmuró, moviendo el cursor para posicionarlo en la barra.

Botó el aire mientras escribía "Edward Cullen". Hizo clic en "buscar" y esperó los resultados.

Lo primero que vio fue su biografía, atenta a la información. Realmente no lo conocía, porque evitaba saber de estos personajes que tanto le recordaba a su padre.

—Tiene treinta —susurró, tocando el fuste de la copa con cierto interés—. Edward Anthony Cullen, conocido por ser uno de los jugadores mejores pagados del deporte mundial… blablablá… Actualmente juega en el mejor equipo de Inglaterra, ganador de importantes copas… blablablá… —leía en voz alta.

Se fue hacia atrás y se dedicó a buscar algunas noticias, pero lo único que hablaban era de su violenta lesión.

—Te quieren bastante, Edward —habló, concentrada en cómo hablaban los periodistas de él—. Y buena reputación —añadió, entrecerrando los ojos—. De seguro tiene unos muy buenos representantes, estos hombrecitos siempre tienen defectos y de los peores.

Por un momento pensó en no buscar más, pero la sección de imágenes le llamó la atención.

Se bebió el resto de vino y abrió las múltiples imágenes con su rostro.

—Uau —jadeó, sorprendida.

Demonios, era guapísimo.

Tuvo que tragar para acomodarse a la impresión, consciente de que llevaba mucho tiempo con la mandíbula desencajada.

Agrandó una de las imágenes, precisamente en la que Edward salía sin playera y enarcó una ceja, mirando el cuerpo marcado y esa tabla que tenía por abdomen. Pero, a pesar de aquellos detalles impresionantes, Bella se quedó aún más rato mirando los detalles de su rostro, como sus facciones masculinas, su mandíbula cincelada, su nariz recta, sus labios llenos y sus ojos verdes, tan intensos que traspasaban a la pantalla.

—Me voy a la mierda —exclamó, hipnotizada.

Dio un salto cuando escuchó el timbre de su departamento. Cerró de golpe la laptop y lo dejó en la mesita, sacándose al jugador de la mente.

—¡Hola! —exclamó Bella, abriéndole a Tanya.

Su mejor amiga se metió rápidamente, mostrándole las bolsas con comida chatarra.

—Nuestro descontrol comienza hoy. —Le guiñó un ojo.

Ella, rubia y despampanante como ella sola, se echó a su sofá, mirando a la laptop con interés.

—¿Trabajando?

Negó.

—Sólo revisaba… información.

—¿De?

—Nada importante. —Se aclaró la garganta y se sentó junto a ella.

Enarcó una ceja mientras se quitaba los tacones.

—¿Pensando en la oferta de trabajo?

—Algo así.

—¿Puedes contarme de qué trata? Hoy me enviaste al demonio, ¡vamos, cuéntame, soy tu mejor amiga!

Bella bufó y se lanzó a su lado, intentando aclararse la cabeza, lo que significaba enviar lejos las fotografías que había visto de aquel hombre.

—Un jugador muy famoso se ha lesionado y la selección inglesa me quiere ahí. El sueldo es inmenso, ya te lo dije.

—Pero, ¿y quién es?

Apretó los labios y luego se mordió una uña.

—Edward…

—¡¿Cullen?! —gritó Tanya.

—Oye, no te desates. —Se rio.

—He querido entrevistar a ese hombre por meses, ¡me muero de envidia!

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Planeas entrevistarlo o algo más?

Tanya sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior.

—No sería la primera vez que sale un polvo luego de una entrevista. —Le movió las cejas y Bella le lanzó una almohada en respuesta.

—Eres una zorra.

—No tienes cara para decírmelo, amiga.

—Si acepto trabajar para ese hombre no es para acabar en su cama.

Tanya se quedó un momento en silencio, planeando algo siniestro en su mente.

—Amiga, tienes que aceptar. ¡Así me ayudas con la entrevista!

—¿Qué?

—Las dos ganamos. Tú un sueldo y yo la primicia de haberlo entrevistado para mi revista, ¿qué te parece?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco, porque sabía que eso significaba que Tanya buscaría la manera de usar sus inmensos atributos para llevarse a otra celebridad deportiva a la cama.

—¡No! Mantente alejada de esto. Yo no aceptaré, es definitivo, mi trabajo acá es importante.

Ella debía ser fiel a sus convicciones, era la única manera de enfrentarse a todos esos hombres que habían querido frenarla.

.

Bella miró sus apuntes tras las gafas de marco negro y luego anotó un par de cosas en su bitácora.

Ya era tarde por la noche y el mejor sitio para concentrarse era su oficina en el centro de investigación. Desde lejos oía el murmullo de una u otra persona que quedaba en el lugar, pero eso no lograba quebrar su concentración como la oferta de trabajo.

Se quitó las gafas para pensar y luego se masajeó el puente de la nariz, cerrando los ojos en el momento. Como todo era enredaderas y descontrol en su estructurada forma de ver la vida, decidió que lo mejor era beberse su quinto café del día.

Mientras caminaba hacia el cafetín, notó que la luz estaba encendida cerca de la sala de la fotocopiadora. Iba a pasar de largo, como siempre desinteresada de los demás, pero notó que era Mike, quien hablaba por teléfono con alguien.

—Te juro que lo lograré. ¿Quieres apostar? —retaba al interlocutor, usando su característico tono de voz pedante—. Te prometo que será fácil. ¡No! Por supuesto que no, ¡es pan comido!

Bella sintió un mal presentimiento y se acercó un poco más, apegándose a la pared contigua.

—Un par de tragos, algo simpático, llevar la fiesta en paz. Tranquilo, sé cómo hacerlo. En cuanto la vea… tú ya sabes cómo… te diré qué tal es —afirmó, apoyándose en la máquina—. A las mujeres hay que mentirle, y a Bella, créeme que hay que saber hacerlo.

Ella vio cómo se lamía el labio inferior, magnificado ante la idea.

_Cerdo de mierda_, pensó, asqueada hasta la médula.

—Y si no resulta de esa manera, pues ya buscaremos otras. —Carcajeó.

Bella frunció el ceño, apretó las manos y caminó como toro enfurecido hacia él.

—¿Qué otras formas? —espetó, cruzándose brazos frente a su rostro inocentón.

Mike guardó suavemente el móvil, haciéndose el imbécil.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ya lo sabes.

—Bueno, Bella, si quieres discutir conmigo producto de tus ataques hormonales, te recomiendo que te busques un saco de box, son muy buenos.

Ella acortó aún más su distancia con él, sin demostrarle temor.

—Conozco bien esos sacos, los ocupo todos los días —afirmó con seriedad—. Ten cuidado conmigo, Mike Newton.

Bella estaba preparada para hombres como él, gracias a uno que le hizo mucho daño había aprendido boxeo como una maestra.

—No me intimidas, Isabella.

—Deberías.

Mike emprendió rumbo hacia ella y la acorraló, provocando un ligero temblor en ella.

—Tú deberías tener mucho cuidado conmigo —susurró—, jamás permitiría que una mujer tomase ventajas conmigo. —Sonrió—. Menos las putas. —Miró su escote y, de paso, la tocó.

Bella, que tenía el carácter sólido y fuerte como una roca, sintió que flaqueaba, vulnerable.

—Jacob no debió darte el puesto que tienes, eres incompetente, Isabella —gruñó, separándose—. Cuídate —señaló, mirándola de manera tal que ella comprendió sus futuras intenciones.

Pestañeó, viéndolo alejarse y, sin temor a las consecuencias, fue tras él y lo tomó desde las solapas de su bata blanca.

—¿¡Qué demonios…!?

—¡Nunca vuelvas a hablarme así! —le gritó, empuñando la mano y dejándola caer con fuerza en el rostro de Mike—. Maldito imbécil —escupió al verlo caerse, tomándose la mandíbula con los ojos apretados—. Menos tocarme.

Ella se tapó el escote, sintiéndose irremediablemente sucia, lo que no estaba bien y debía reprocharse, porque el sucio era Mike.

—¿¡Qué ocurre!? —exclamaron el Dr. Paul y el Dr. Steve, que habían escuchado sus gritos.

—¡Esta hija de puta me golpeó! —acusó Mike, intentando levantarse.

Bella sonrió con rabia cuando lo vio sangrar y pestañear, muy adolorido.

—¿¡Qué demonios te sucede!? —le gritó Paul.

Ella los ignoró y se agachó lo suficiente para decirle algo claro a la cara.

—Para que aprendas a respetar a las mujeres, cerdo de mierda —espetó.

De pronto, sintió que alguien corría hacia ellos. Al girarse comprobó que era Jacob, quien estaba junto al principal sostenedor de la investigación, un académico acaudalado e importante.

_Mierda_, pensó.

.

—Esta actitud no puede volver a repetirse en las instalaciones. Esta es una universidad respetable, famosa por sus contribuciones a la ciencia, ¡¿cómo planea que eso funcione si una de sus investigadoras es capaz de actuar de esa manera?! —exclamó uno de los tantos hombres que conformaban el comité de investigación.

Bella oía desde afuera, sabiendo su destino.

—Necesita tener la situación completamente clara, Dr. Black, de lo contrario esto saldrá a la luz pública y, con ello, será irremediable que tanto usted como la Dra. Swan pierdan por completo su reputación en la comunidad científica. Haga lo correcto. Hasta luego.

Ella se acomodó los anteojos con soltura, esperando a verle las caras a todos los hombres que salían, uno por uno, de la sala de reuniones, que habían obviado por completo su acusación de acoso sexual, pues las cámaras no habían enfocado tal acontecimiento, haciéndole perder por completo su credibilidad.

Jacob la buscó y, en cuanto se miraron, él bajó la mirada, apenado.

—Di lo que tengas que decir —pidió ella, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en la mesa.

Él suspiró y juntó sus manos, apoyándolas en sus labios entreabiertos.

—Vas a tener que marcharte.

La Dra. Swan asintió, ocultando la rabia que le cruzaba las entrañas.

—Sólo por un tiempo —señaló—, no dejaré que te vayas.

—Esto te traería problemas, Jacob, prefiero mantener las cosas como están.

Suspiró.

—No es correcto. Mike no puede salirse con la suya, pero no puedo despedirlo de un momento a otro, su renombre es fundamental, si llegara a irse mi investigación se iría a la mierda, sabes que me difamaría, y a ti también. —Se tomó la cabeza, aquejado por la indecisión—. No quiero perderte.

Ella lo miró tras sus ojos achocolatados y entonces tragó, sin saber a qué se refería.

—¿Qué harás entonces?

Respiró hondo.

—Te suspenderé.

Bella asintió.

—Buscaré la manera de sacar a Mike de aquí hasta entonces, luchar porque ese imbécil ni siquiera se atreva a acosar a más investigadoras. Tú eres muy fuerte, Bella, y llegado el momento, él se acercará a una mujer que no lo será. No quiero que vuelva a pasar.

La Dra. Swan se levantó, asumiendo por completo su destino.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —inquirió sin expresión.

—Meses, Bella. Lo siento.

Isabella se acomodó la mandíbula, manteniendo un temple que a los segundos se rompió.

—Tarde o temprano destruiré a ese cerdo y voy a disfrutarlo —murmuró con los dientes apretados, sin emitir expresiones—. Ya lo hice una vez con alguien, no tendré reparos en volver a mancharme las manos.

Jacob frunció el ceño, pero no se atrevió a preguntar.

—Esta vez se salió con la suya, como siempre que los hombres ejercen el poder —susurró—. Pero se acabará.

Se quitó la bata blanca y la dejó bajo su brazo, sacudiéndose el largo cabello ondulado y acomodándose sus anteojos.

—¿Qué harás ahora? —le preguntó él, temeroso de verla marchar.

—¿Te refieres a ahora o a todos los meses que pasaré alejada de esto? —inquirió.

Jacob medio sonrió.

—A ambas situaciones.

Se pasó unos dedos bajo la barbilla y sostuvo la mirada penetrante ante los ojos de él.

—Me marcharé.

—¿A dónde?

—Londres —soltó, sin pensarlo demasiado.

—¿Q-qué?

—Y ahora… aceptaría encantada una copa. Para despedirnos.

.

Emitió un último suspiro, carente de aliento, y se dejó caer a su lado, desparramando sus cabellos mientras sentía el sudor entre sus senos y el cuello. Luego se acomodó para mirarlo y notó que Jacob también lo hacía, respirando con dificultad.

—Había querido hacerlo desde que llegaste a mi investigación —soltó él, acercando su mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Bella le tomó la muñeca y lo impidió, no queriendo involucrar roces que no necesitaba.

—Fue difícil, ¿no?

Jacob sonrió, pues lo sabía muy bien.

—¿Te quedarás conmigo hasta que nos pidan la habitación? —inquirió el hombre, que insistía en mirarla, maravillado con la suavidad de su piel desnuda—. Quiero tenerte a mi lado cuanto sea posible.

Ella se acomodó, algo contrariada por la forma en la que quería involucrarse, y entonces se rio.

—Estás casado, primor, no lo intentes —le aclaró.

—Las cosas con Leah… Sabes que es complejo y que tú me gustas más de lo que te imaginas.

La Dra. Swan se reincorporó en la cama del hotel y se estiró, ignorando las palabras llenas de promesas que jamás podría cumplir.

—Es una despedida, Jake, no el comienzo de una relación clandestina, tenlo claro —le susurró, acercándose a sus labios—. Tengo que marcharme.

Puso los pies en el suelo y caminó desnuda hacia el sitial, en donde se encontraba su ropa. Jacob quiso levantarse e ir tras ella, pero Bella se adelantó.

—Te quedarás acá hasta que me vaya, es por tu bien. —Sonrió, pero sus ojos se mantuvieron serios, como siempre—. Hasta luego, Jake.

Él no pudo contestar, estaba mudo viéndola cerrarse el vestido y luego tomando su bolso para irse.

—¿Al menos podré llamarte desde la lejanía?

—Claro —respondió, caminando hacia la puerta y cerrándola detrás de ella.

Bella siguió su camino, pero Jacob supo que, aunque debía ser un simple polvo, ella no podría irse fácil de su cabeza.

.

La selección inglesa de fútbol ya había hecho un contrato, el que Bella debía firmar presencialmente en cuanto estuviera en Londres.

Todo había pasado tan rápido que ni ella misma se creía que finalmente había aceptado marcharse, alejándose de todo lo que había construido.

Pero ahí estaba, esperando a tomar el avión.

Su madre ya se había despedido de ella, así como su mejor amiga, a quienes había dejado atrás para abordar.

_Favor, abordar vuelo a Londres, 10.45 am. Favor, abordar vuelo a Londres, 10.45 am_, decía una mujer desde el altoparlante.

Bella suspiró y se puso unas gafas oscuras para caminar hacia la máquina y subir las escaleras, haciéndose a la idea de que, de alguna u otra manera, debía volver a la ciudad que por años fue su hogar.

Solo esperaba que su nuevo trabajo fuese soportable y que, dentro de todo, la estadía se convirtiera en una aventura más para su vida laboral.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. El primero es largo, ¿no? La verdad es que no sabía si estaba bien que fuera así, pero quería que esta introducción fuera lo más completa, pero larga posible. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué piensan de esta nueva Bella y de este nuevo Edward? ¿Qué imaginan que pasará? Ya en el próximo se conocerán, ¿ansiosas? ¿Cómo creen que será este encuentro? ¿Bueno? ¿Malo? ¡Ya saben! Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido, ya saben que me gusta saber sus impresiones_**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios y el que se apunten a leer esta nueva aventura que sale de mi cabeza. Espero leerlas a todas nuevamente y que me digan si les ha gustado, un gracias por mínimo que a ustedes les parezca, para mí es mucho, de verdad no saben cuánto lo aprecio_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben poner su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook llamado "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás imágenes de los personajes, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas. Para acceder, solo debes responder las preguntas_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	3. Capítulo 2: Juego rival

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 2:**

**Juego rival**

Bella miró una de las principales calles de Londres, impresionada de volver al lugar que juró no regresar. Todo era maravilloso, pero estaba cargado de recuerdos.

—¿Srta. Swan? —inquirió un hombre vestido de manera elegante.

Él sujetaba la puerta de un coche Bentley azul oscuro, dispuesto a que subiera.

—Sí, soy yo —señaló, quitándose las gafas y luego sacándose los guantes de cuero con elegancia.

Todo había pasado con tanta rapidez, tanta que aún no asimilaba el cambio de ambiente que tendría por al menos ocho meses, que era el plazo mínimo de trabajo. Su cabeza estructurada y rígida no le permitía comodidad, pero así como todo había pasado de manera instantánea, también debía asumir que se lo había ganado felizmente cuando decidió golpear a Mike Newton. _Lo tenía merecido_, pensó.

Cuando se subió, el mítico chofer inglés, digno de película mafiosa, solo le comentó que la llevaría hasta su suite, lugar en el que se quedaría mientras le entregaban su estadía definitiva en la gran ciudad.

Mientras pasaban por la avenida principal, miró como buena turista desde la ventana, sorprendida de cómo había cambiado todo.

La primera vez que había llegado había sido cuando era adolescente, junto a su papá, y la segunda vez ocurrió cuando cumplía con su especialidad médica, unos cuantos años atrás.

Había sido un verdadero infierno del que prefería no acordarse.

—Hotel Langham —le indicó el chofer mientras abría la ventana que los separaba de su asiento y el de ella.

—¿Ya llegamos?

Asintió y luego salió para abrirle la puerta.

Bella miró la imponencia del hotel, bastante sorprendida de tanta fineza. Ella ya conocía varios hoteles lujosos debido a diversos congresos a los que debió asistir, pero este le resultó especial hasta la médula, quizá porque gritaba "_¡mírenme, soy muy inglés!_".

—Puede llamarme a este número, estaré enseguida aquí —dijo el chofer, entregándole una tarjeta.

—Gracias.

Un botones de rojo, también digno de película, corrió hacia ella para recibir todas sus maletas, que eran más de lo debido, dos con zapatos. La condujeron hacia un hall de alfombra impresionante y amplias ventanas, con elegantes empleados caminando por doquier. El acento inglés de todos quienes saludaban con educación le resultó irritante, pero porque siempre le había parecido atractivo, incluso viniendo de su irresponsable padre. Odiaba que le gustara, pero negarlo era imposible.

El botones la llevó por un ascensor de cristal que subió hasta la última planta.

—Imagino que aquí todo es elegante —le conversó al botones, que tenía la mirada fija en las puertas.

—Nos esforzamos en llevar todo en orden, señorita. Bienvenida a su suite —le señaló una vez que el ascensor paró y abrió sus puertas.

Bella quedó maravillada y por un momento se quitó los anteojos para pestañear y acostumbrarse al lugar. Definitivamente era espectacular, conservando el diseño propio de la elegancia inglesa.

Su suite era la del fondo, que se conformaba de una habitación, una sala y un baño con jacuzzi, preciso para solventar las aburridas tardes que pasaría recuperando a ese tal Edward Cullen.

—¿Conoce a Edward Cullen? —le preguntó al botones, que estaba sudando debido a la gran cantidad de maletas.

Bella le sonrió con ligereza y él se puso rojo.

—Es el jugador del año —afirmó—, soy un gran fanático.

—Ya veo.

—¿A usted le gusta el soccer?

Ella se soltó la bufanda y negó.

—Lo odio —sentenció.

Cuando el botones se fue, Isabella comenzó a desvestirse, acostumbrándose a la temperatura templada de la suite. Afuera hacía tanto frío que llevaba más de una capa de ropa sobre el cuerpo. No le importó ordenar de momento, necesitaba un baño.

.

Metió un pie y luego el otro, hundiéndose en el agua vaporosa y burbujeante. A su lado había un vino, esperando para su deleite. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohadilla y cerró los ojos, mirando por última vez a la ventana del frente, que avistaba un cielo que poco a poco comenzaba a oscurecer.

Casi al segundo recibió un llamado a su móvil, aparato que estaba justo a su lado.

De sus fosas nasales pudo salir fuego cuan dragón furioso, pero no tenía esa facultad.

—Diga —espetó.

—Dra. Swan, buenas tardes —saludó un hombre de voz grave y gastada—. Soy Marcus Vulturi, dirigente de la selección de soccer inglesa. Es un agrado escucharla.

Bella se reincorporó con rapidez, desparramando agua hacia diferentes partes.

—Buenas tardes, no creí que llamaría a esta hora —afirmó con soltura.

—Mmm… Es cierto, es una hora poco común —respondió de buen humor—. Charlie Swan nos adelantó cómo era su carácter, ya veo que no mentía.

—Sólo vine a hacer mi trabajo, Sr. Vulturi.

—Lo sabemos y estamos dichosos de tener a una fisiatra como usted. Pero bueno, no quiero hacerle perder tiempo, debe estar cansada. Quiero comentarle que estamos entusiasmados por recibirla mañana, el Sr. Cullen la esperará en la oficina central, y no se preocupe cómo llegar, el chofer estará esperándola a las nueve de la mañana.

—Espero haya puntualidad, deseo comenzar mi trabajo lo antes posible —señaló ella.

—No lo dude. Que tenga buena tarde.

Cortó y dejó el móvil a un lado, no sin antes indicarle al aparato que guardara silencio.

—Mañana es el día —susurró en medio de un suspiro.

Se apoyó nuevamente en el respaldo, cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara con una toalla, buscando el relajo necesario para no sacarle las cuencas a quienes se le cruce el día de mañana.

.

.

.

—Tenemos nuevo fisiatra —celebró uno de los asistentes del equipo, dándole un golpe en el hombro a Edward, que estaba torturándose en medio de la cancha, viendo cómo sus compañeros de equipo calentaban.

Él se levantó rápidamente de la banca, derramando la bebida isotónica hacia todos lados.

—¿Quién te lo dijo? —inquirió, enarcando una ceja.

—Marcus, el jefe. —Le movió las cejas y Edward elevó los brazos, manteniendo los puños cerrados.

—Espero que ese doctor sepa hacer su trabajo, los vejetes Vulturi demoraron más de lo estipulado en traerme a un profesional competente —espetó, levantándose de la banca.

El asistente le dio una mano, lo que para el orgullo de Edward era suficiente, así que le pidió que lo dejara caminar solo con ayuda de un bastón.

Cómo odiaba ese bastón.

—¿Adónde vas, bonito? —le preguntó Jasper, que estaba sudando y jadeando debido al ejercicio.

—A averiguar cuándo comienza mi maldita terapia.

—¿Ya tienen al médico?

Asintió.

En ese momento, su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Era el Vulturi mayor.

—Viejo, al fin tengo novedades —espetó con un tono de voz evidentemente sarcástico.

—Edward, ya noto que te han contado.

—Así es, sabes que aquí nadie va a guardarme un secreto —señaló mientras se metía un caramelo ácido en la boca.

Mientras hablaba recibió el saludo de algunos jugadores y empleados, a los que saludó mientras esperaba a lo que Marcus Vulturi tuviera que decir.

—Bien, es cierto, y por esa razón te necesitamos acá, comenzarás la terapia cuanto antes. Espero estés cerca.

—Más cerca que nunca —respondió de inmediato.

—Mañana a las nueve de la mañana, ¿bien? Ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos.

—Como ordene —le dijo para molestar.

Edward estaba ansioso por saber de su terapia.

.

.

.

Isabella acomodó la hebilla de sus tacones negros y se colgó el abrigo antes de partir.

El chofer estaba afuera, muy puntual, tal como le gustaba.

—Buenos días —saludó.

Era una mañana radiante, pero ella no movía ni un músculo, muy queda en su posición impenetrable. A ratos miraba el paisaje, pero después prefería organizar su agenda. Cuando el chofer paró, Bella supo que habían llegado. Al salir del coche se sorprendió del inmenso edificio y de lo imponente que podía parecer. Definitivamente se había involucrado en algo muy importante.

—La están esperando —le informó el chofer antes de volver al coche.

Cuando entró había más personas en la recepción y todos los ojos se fueron completamente hacia ella.

—¿Dra. Swan? —le preguntó la recepcionista.

—Sí, vengo por Marcus Vulturi.

—Claro. —Sonrió—. Pase por aquí.

Ella digitó unos cuantos códigos en el ascensor y éste la llevó directamente al último piso, en la punta de la inmensa torre. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, otra mujer la esperaba, una morena preciosa, quien le indicó acercarse a las puertas imponentes del fondo, donde se encontraba la oficina. Ella caminó directamente, usando un semblante misterioso, elegante y poderoso.

.

.

.

Edward se había duchado rápidamente y partió raudo hacia la salida de su departamento. Afuera ya lo esperaba Garrett como era su costumbre, apoyado en el capó de su lujoso coche, moviendo las llaves de un lado al otro.

—Vámonos antes que los periodistas vengan a joder —le dijo el cobrizo jugador.

—¿A algún lado especial? —inquirió su amigo.

—Ahora mismo iremos a conocer al maldito fisiatra.

—Así que te llegaron con el comentario.

—Ah, tú lo sabías —dijo, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—No tenía permitido decirte porque te pondrías como un loco, pero ya veo que a alguien más se le ha ido la orden.

—Sí, y Marcus me llamó. El vejete cree que tengo que estar a su disposición cuando le plazca —bramó—. Vamos ya, necesito mi terapia lo más pronto posible.

Garrett se quitó las gafas de sol y sonrió con media goma de mascar en la boca.

—Como usted ordene, Sr. Cullen.

El descapotable hacía que los cabellos de ambos se elevaran por los aires, especialmente los de Edward, que con frecuencia eran imposibles de peinar. Él no perdía su estilo, mirando hacia el frente con sus gafas _Ray-Ban_ puestas y su sonrisa magistral digna de comercial.

—¿A qué hora debemos llegar? —le preguntó Garrett.

—A las nueve.

—¿¡Qué!? —exclamó—. Demonios, Edward, el tráfico está espantoso.

—Si yo manejara llegarías en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—Pero no puedes, tu pierna no sirve.

—Hijo de puta —respondió entre dientes, mientras su amigo se reía triunfante.

Efectivamente, el tráfico era una mierda. Estuvieron cerca de veinte minutos esperando a que la máquina avanzara y ya quedaban diez para la hora programada. Edward comenzaba a inquietarse, no quería demostrar poco profesionalismo con el nuevo médico.

—El vejete me matará —señaló el cobrizo mientras se apoyaba del asiento, mirando hacia todas las direcciones del atasco.

El coche pudo avanzar cuando ya eran pasadas las nueve. Edward supo de inmediato que había pasado a mejor vida.

—¿Quieres quedarte quieto un momento? —le pidió Garrett, corto de paciencia—. Ya estamos llegando.

—Marcus me hará trizas.

—Y el médico también.

—Demonios —soltó.

En cuanto Garrett pudo estacionar, Edward salió del coche a paso rápido y se metió al edificio. Los demás lo saludaron, radiantes de tener a la estrella eran pero el jugador solo movió la mano en respuesta.

—Sr. Cullen —exclamó la asistente de Vulturi.

—Lauren, hola, ya llegaron, ¿no?

—S-sí, lo están esperando hace veinte minutos.

Edward arrugó los ojos y apresuró el trote.

—¿Quiere algo para beber? —le preguntó ella, moviendo sus largas pestañas para él.

El cobrizo no la miró mucho. Ahora no era preciso coquetear.

—Si pudieras traerme otra vida sería fabuloso —respondió entre dientes—. Van a matarme —le explicó, a punto de sudar.

La asistente se quedó mirándolo mientras Edward Cullen cruzaba el pasillo hacia las puertas de la oficina de Marcus. Ella nunca había visto a un hombre que caminara tan rápido usando bastón.

.

Bella miraba su reloj, sintiendo cómo sus venas se hinchaban de manera desproporcionada.

—Tengo que irme —señaló ella, mirando a Marcus Vulturi, un viejo cano de mirada triste.

—Doctora, lamento la demora, pero Edward tiene que estar por llegar.

—Asumí que no habría retrasos.

—Y lo lamento, pero el tráfico de Londres es desproporcionado…

—Comprendo pero no vine a esto —señaló, calzándose los guantes para marcharse.

Antes que ella se moviera un centímetro más, sintió unos fuertes pasos viniendo hacia la oficina, como si corrieran a paso rápido. Bella, situada a un lado de la puerta, lo único que vio fue cómo la abrían y luego ésta se golpeaba contra su cara, partiendo en dos sus preciados anteojos.

Edward había abierto, olvidando que ésta lo hacía hacia adentro y no hacia afuera.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó él con desesperación al ver lo que había causado.

No sabía qué hacer, poniéndose las manos contra los labios y luego contra la cabeza, una y otra vez en movimientos repetitivos.

Marcus Vulturi fue a auxiliarla, pero ella estaba meditando internamente para no correr hacia el hombre y darle un puñetazo.

—Juro que no la vi, señorita, ¡lo lamento tanto! —decía Edward, elevando poco a poco su voz.

Marcus le dio una mirada de reproche mientras le preguntaba si se encontraba bien luego del inmenso portazo en las fauces.

—¡Estoy bien! —espetó, elevando una mano con una sonrisa ácida, esperando que la dejara en paz.

Marcus, hombre imponente y temerario, prefirió escabullirse tras su escritorio, aterrado de la mirada de esa mujer tan menuda.

Bella, orgullosa como ella sola, se acomodó el cabello y se agachó para recoger sus anteojos partidos en dos, sin embargo, Edward notó lo que había ocurrido y también se agachó, dispuesto a ayudarle. Ambos miraron sus manos estiradas y luego recorrieron sus brazos hasta llegar a los hombros, el cuello y finalmente sus rostros. _Es él_, pensó la Dra. Swan, que no se había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Edward, que no sabía su nombre, se quedó perplejo mientras contemplaba a la mujer de labios rojos y ojos inmensos de color chocolate. Tragó al darse cuenta de su belleza, maravillado y completamente absorto. Ella, por su lado, se sorprendió de cuan verdes se veían sus ojos en persona y de que, finalmente, el hombre fuese más guapo incluso a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Entonces carraspeó y se puso de pie, estirándose la falda. Miró sus anteojos, sintiendo el dolor de perderlos. _Eran nuevos_, se lamentó internamente.

—Señorita, lo lamento, no sabía que estaba en la puerta. Venía rápido pensando que el médico ya estaba acá, creo que me he equivocado, ¿ya se ha ido? —se dirigió a Marcus.

El hombre miró a Edward con los ojos muy abiertos, pidiéndole que se callara. Bella tenía la mandíbula apretada y su vena yugular se hizo más grande.

—Oh —susurró él—, es usted alguna representante o asistente…

—No, soy la Dra. Isabella Swan, fisiatra —exclamó ella, tendiéndole la mano con seriedad y fiereza.

Edward la miró, sin poder creer lo que le decía. ¿Su doctor… era un "ella"? O sea que ¿esta mujer iba a estar haciendo su terapia? Contempló la manera de sus labios y entonces su cuerpo, curioso como él solo. _Puta madre_, pensó, congelado en su lugar. Entonces estiró los labios, sabiendo que la había cagado nuevamente. _Mierda, soy un imbécil_, pensó él mientras le apretaba la mano y le sonreía incómodo, sin saber qué decirle para borrar la cagada que había dejado.

Los dos siguieron mirándose, envueltos en el intertanto, conjugándose en una conexión casi inmediata. Bella podía echar humo ahora, pero disfrutó del hombre que tenía en frente, guapísimo y grande, como tanto le gustaban. Por su parte, Edward repasaba sus piernas, atónito con esa falda de cuero rojizo. ¿Era legal llevar eso? Porque se sentía a punto de desmayar y ella era la culpable.

—¿Acostumbrado a que los hombres tengan que tratar sus lesiones o simple y llanamente acostumbrado a que las mujeres seamos asistentes o secretarias de ustedes? —le preguntó de manera directa, aún sin soltar su mano.

Sentían su calor.

—Yo…

—Llegó tarde, Sr. Cullen, ¿problemas con el tráfico? —bombardeó.

Carraspeó.

—Algo así. Lamento todo lo ocurrido.

Bella estuvo a punto de marcharse por esa puerta, pero su orgullo por demostrar que era la mejor le hizo mantener los pies en la oficina.

—Bien —exclamó Marcus, incómodo hasta la médula—. Veo que ya se conocen.

—Vaya, no me he presentado. —Edward se rio—. Soy Edward Cullen, su paciente, imagino que conoce mi trabajo.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—No, tuve que _googlear_.

A Edward casi se le cayó la cara.

—¿Cuándo podemos comenzar a trabajar? Tengo propuestas para su terapia. —Miró su reloj—. Y dado que ya tenemos un retraso bastante grande, no quiero seguir perdiendo tiempo.

Edward se quedó callado mientras la contemplaba, muy absorto, ni siquiera la escuchaba, estaba más pendiente de cómo movía las pestañas, tan largas y espesas, y en cómo sus labios rojos y llenos le conferían un aspecto sensual y duro como nunca había visto en una mujer.

—Edward —lo llamó Marcus.

—Disculpe, ¿qué?

Bella estuvo tentada a poner los ojos en blanco, pero se mantuvo profesional, a la espera de una respuesta.

—La Srta. Swan…

—Doctora —le corrigió ella.

Marcus carraspeó.

—La Dra. Swan estaba planteándole una alternativa a su tratamiento, pero primero quiere conocer al médico que ya estuvo contigo, los resultados de la cirugía y las instalaciones para la terapia.

Edward escuchaba muy poco, no podía dejar de mirar a la nueva fisiatra. Le costaba imaginar que ella estaría meses junto a él. Y pasó todo un mes creyendo que sería un viejo aburrido, vaya que alegría.

—Es necesario que esté con usted, me gustaría acomodar la terapia a sus requerimientos y a la necesidad de su espacio.

Edward seguía sus movimientos, sintiendo algo caliente creciendo en su vientre. Cuando ella caminó hacia la puerta, a la espera de que la siguiera, vio cómo su trasero se moldeaba a la falda. Tuvo que girar la atención a otra cosa, o pronto algo se lo haría notar.

—La Srta. Lauren Higgs los dirigirá hacia el área de terapia. El Dr. Molina estará ahí —afirmó Marcus mientras levantaba el teléfono.

Dio un par de órdenes y a los segundos apareció la mujer, mirando exclusivamente a Edward, a quien quería conquistar hacía meses.

—Vengan conmigo —dijo ella.

Bella caminó sin esperar al futbolista, bastante molesta con él. De todas maneras no podía negar lo inevitable: sí, era guapo y mirarlo iba a ser bastante divertido mientras hiciera la terapia, pero sólo eso, porque ya le había caído pésimo, comenzando porque era un futbolista cabeza de nuez.

—La zona de terapia se encuentra en esta zona —les contó Lauren, mostrándole el mapa que había en una pantalla inteligente, cerca de los ascensores—. El edificio Vulturi concentra todas las áreas importantes para sus jugadores. Los acompañaré hasta allá para presentarles al Dr. Molina, quien dejará las instalaciones para acudir a la zona del juego.

Cuando Edward escuchaba eso se le apretaba la garganta. Él no era nada sin la cancha. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Este era su último mundial, luego iba a retirarse, ¡ya tenía treinta y tres! Un vejete para algunos y una eminencia maravillosa para otros. _Al menos en internet dicen que tengo menos_, pensó.

El ascensor se abrió y Bella entró con la frente en alto. Edward la siguió, casi hipnotizado. _¿De verdad ella estará conmigo? ¿De verdad será la fisiatra que me acompañará durante unos meses? Mierda, era un sueño erótico hecho realidad_, pensó en un segundo.

Como la superficie del ascensor era pequeña, la distancia entre ambos mermó, haciendo que él pudiera oler su perfume. Se le hacía agua la boca, porque entre esa mezcla femenina y sensual, también podía sentir el aceite que se había puesto en la piel y un poco de la crema corporal. A Edward se le adormecían las piernas, como si la mezcla de la fresa y almendras lo llamase a lamer cada centímetros de su cuerpo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado, encontrándose con Lauren, que le hacía gestos, como pidiéndole que se vieran otra vez. Él estaba demasiado alterado para pensar en otra chica, especialmente ahora que tenía a esa doctora a su lado. _Pero, ¿qué mierda? Sólo la conozco hace diez minutos y ya le rompí los anteojos dándole con la puerta directamente en la cara_, pensó.

Bella miraba cómo el ascensor bajaba lentamente. La cercanía que Edward tenía le estaba incomodando, pero no porque no le gustara, sino porque el miserable olía tan bien. Miró de reojo aquel pecho ancho, que solo lo cubría una camisa negra. Tras una pequeña porción de su piel desnuda gracias a los primeros dos botones desabrochados, vio un par de tatuajes, algo que siempre le había gustado en sus más oscuros y sucios sueños.

Apretó las piernas y se aclaró la garganta, recordándose que el tipo de al lado le había roto los anteojos en la cara.

—Ya llegamos —anunció Lauren.

La zona de terapia estaba en el subsuelo. Era un lugar iluminado por cientos de luces de neón blanco, lo que daba la imagen perfecta de un hospital. A Edward no le gustaba la idea, porque no toleraba estar "_enfermo_". Miró su pierna y se lamentó nuevamente. _Maldito jugador hijo de puta, como si una tarjeta roja fuese suficiente_, pensó.

—El Dr. Vulturi es el jefe del sector, pero no se encuentra en el país —nos contó Lauren.

Dejó de hablar cuando apareció una chica menuda, vestida de color celeste. Tenía el cabello corto y una nariz puntiaguda. Venía con un legajo bajo el brazo, dispuesta a darles la bienvenida.

—Buenos días, Dra. Swan.

_Al fin alguien que lo destaca_, pensó ella.

—Buenos días, Sr. Cullen. Es un gusto conocerlo. Yo soy Alice Brandon, enfermera y supervisora.

Bella sonrió. Ella le caía bien, todas las mujeres eran sus amigas hasta que la cagaban.

—Es un gusto tener un rostro nuevo en el manejo del centro de terapia —afirmó la mujer, indicándoles que caminaran junto a ella.

Antes de que se fueran, Lauren le tocó el hombro a Edward, impidiéndole que siguiera.

—Hey, no me llamaste. —La mujer hizo un puchero pero Edward repartía la atención en Bella, que caminó hacia adelante. Fue inevitable para él volver a mirar su silueta.

¿Qué le pasaba?

—Esperaba que lo hicieras luego de lo que hicimos —insistió la mujer, acariciándole el pecho.

Bella miró de reojo cómo la secretaria de Marcus tomaba al futbolista de manera pecaminosa, casi queriendo abalanzarse sobre él. Ella puso los ojos en blanco, llegando a la conclusión más fácil y obvia. _No me espero menos de estos jugadores_, pensó.

—Eso ocurrió hace dos meses, Lauren, ya te dije en ese momento que sería algo entre amigos —afirmó, quitándose las manos de encima.

Edward acortó la distancia que lo separaba de las mujeres y fue tras ellas, que hablaban animosamente del trabajo.

—Tenemos máquinas de última generación, acceso directo a resonancia nuclear magnética y a scanner con los mejores radiólogos expertos —siguió diciéndole Alice a Bella—. Yo me encargo de la gestión directa y, déjeme serle sincera, prefiero trabajar con mujeres. —Lo último lo dijo en voz baja.

Bella sonrió, complacida de que alguien pensara como ella.

—¿Muchos hombres aquí? —inquirió.

—Bastantes como para volverse loca, pero me tiene de su lado —dijo, como queriendo armar una alianza.

Edward intentaba escuchar, pero parecía que no estaba invitado.

—Señores, les presento a la Dra. Swan, será la encargada de la terapia de alta complejidad durante los próximos seis meses.

Los hombres estaban realizando su trabajo y en cuanto la vieron alzaron la ceja. Era obvio que no se esperaban que una mujer fuera quien liderara el lugar al que tanto hombre había podido entrar.

—¿Y esos rostros? ¿Nunca habían visto a una mujer que tuviera mi éxito? Puedo ser muy buena si están a mi ritmo y muy mala si los hombres no logran lo que quiero —dijo de forma calma.

Todos ellos agacharon la cabeza, saludándola de manera formal. Alice se giró a mirarla y sonrió, agradecida de que por fin una mujer como ella pudiera trabajar ahí.

—El Dr. Molina la está esperando —dijo la chica—. Sr. Cullen, venga con nosotros.

—¿Hay algún problema con los hombres? —inquirió Edward, dejándole una bocanada de su aliento a Bella directamente en el cuello.

Ignoró el cosquilleo y se hizo la interesante.

—Pregúntatelo con la almohada —escupió la Dra. Swan, sin girarse a mirarlo.

Edward entrecerró los ojos mientras la seguía mirando, tentado a seguirla como los tontos. Tenía un carácter de mierda, ni siquiera sabía por qué le gustaba tanto escuchar esa voz violenta saliendo de sus labios llenos. _Me estoy volviendo loco_, pensó él.

Alice abrió la puerta y el Dr. Molina ya estaba de pie, esperándolos. Una vez que se saludaron, los médicos se acercaron con Edward, que era el paciente prioritario de la zona de terapia de alta complejidad.

—Buenos días, es un gusto conocerla —dijo él, estrechándole la mano.

—Dra. Swan —respondió ella.

—Eminencia en fisiatría de daños por alto impacto —comentó, muy interesado.

—Así es.

_Eminencia en… ¿Qué? Uau_, pensó Edward, mirándola de pies a cabeza, una y otra vez.

—Has quedado en buenas manos, Cullen. —El doctor le palpó el brazo y tanto Edward como Bella se miraron a los ojos.

—Quiero ver los informes y los estudios realizados —pidió ella.

Los médicos se acercaron al escritorio y él comenzó a abrir los documentos de la resonancia y ecotomografías que habían realizado a la pierna de Edward. Bella se puso un dedo bajo el labio inferior, observando la lesión con detenimiento, todo bajo la atenta mirada del paciente, que no dejaba de posar sus ojos en ella, embobado. La doctora miraba de reojo mientras fingía que no se daba cuenta y que, por supuesto, no le interesaba la manera en que se le marcaba el pantalón justo entre las piernas, subiendo de a poco por ese pecho amplio que le gustaría mirar.

—¿Le realizaron el ultrasonido de alta resolución? —preguntó, interesada.

—Aquí está. —Señaló el Dr. Molina, apuntándole con un lápiz a la pantalla.

—Todo indica que es un desgarro fascicular de importancia en el cuádriceps derecho —susurró Bella.

—Exactamente.

—¿Eso es malo? —quiso averiguar Edward, acercándose al escritorio.

Ella suspiró y lo miró.

Vio su desesperación.

—Depende —fue clara.

Él tragó y miró hacia el lado, molesto con el destino.

—Sabe que trabajo de esto, ¿no es así?

—Y yo no tengo cómo solucionar esto de manera milagrosa —respondió de forma tajante, pero luego suspiró, porque a pesar de todo le tocaba el corazón… solo un poco—. Puedo hacer algo.

Los ojos de Edward dieron un brillo que a ella le resultó muy atractivo.

—¿Sí? Pues dígame.

—Podemos discutir su tratamiento. Hay posibilidades que el músculo no tolere su actividad, especialmente si me da un plazo tan corto para llevarlo a un mundial deportivo. Es alto rendimiento, no es nada fácil. Pero también hay posibilidades que funcione y que con mi trabajo todo llegue a buen fin —dijo con certeza.

Pasar meses con esta mujer. ¿Iban a tocarse irremediablemente? Edward se sintió como un adolescente ante la idea de tocar a una chica por primera vez.

¿Qué mierda?

Bella miró la forma en que Edward parecía perdido en sus pensamientos, quizá atestado de las posibilidades de perder su última oportunidad en el juego, porque claro que lo había investigado… para saber más, por supuesto.

—Bien, yo ya estoy yéndome. Me iré de viaje a apoyar la terapia de la selección más joven —dijo el Dr. Molina, despidiéndose de ellos—. Bienvenida a su nueva oficina, Dra. Swan.

—Gracias —respondió.

Los dos quedaron a solas y Bella se vio inmersa en la que sería su guarida por varios meses: odió cada porción de ella, no tenía identidad y parecía muy aburrida. Pronto tendría que agregarle de ella porque no había lugar sin que los demás supieran que era de Isabella Swan.

Se sentó con tranquilidad y le indicó a su paciente que lo hiciera frente a ella. Cruzó la pierna para acomodarse y él tuvo la visión de la piel de su muslo a su merced. Edward requirió de un respiro para desviarse, porque la carne lo llamaba con locura.

—¿Ves esto? —le preguntó Bella al futbolista, indicándole con su dedo la imagen ecotomográfica.

—¿Es mi lesión?

—Así es. Se te han separado los músculos —señaló—. Necesitamos crear una cicatriz pequeña que sea elástica y lo más pequeña posible. Mi trabajo es evitar que tengas pérdida de tu elasticidad y que se provoquen trastornos vasculares futuros.

—¿Y eso qué es?

Bella se levantó para acomodarse el cabello y apoyar su cadera en el escritorio.

—Reabsorber tu hematoma con cuidado, lo que llevará a una cicatriz. Necesitamos un tratamiento inicial rápido, inmovilizador por una semana, todo ello en el terreno de juego. Eso ya sucedió, ¿no? Y según la resonancia, aquello fue bien realizado. Volverás a la actividad progresivamente, pero lento. Si fueras un hombre común y corriente te haría comenzar la actividad sin problema, pero eres un futbolista profesional, un deportista de alto rendimiento que utiliza sus músculos para hacer lo que mejor sabe, ¿no? Tendrás que tener paciencia conmigo, Edward Cullen, no trabajo bajo presiones, ¿me oíste?

Edward la oía y sólo se fijaba en sus labios y en cómo quería hacerle callar. Tan arrogante y tan jodidamente preciosa.

—Tienes un muy buen trato con tus pacientes, ¿no?

Bella notó el dejo irónico de su voz, pero lo dejó pasar mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Acuéstate en la camilla —le indicó ella, muy directa.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos, notando la evidente tensión que se había formado en el ambiente. Bella observó sutilmente cómo sus piernas abiertas se mantenían duras como rocas, con unos músculos fuertes y una entrepierna jugosa que la llamaba a averiguar

—Necesito revisar tu lesión —añadió mientras caminaba hacia el papel y lo ponía sobre la camilla.

Edward miró sin remordimiento cómo ella se agachaba unos pocos centímetros, lo que hacía que su apretada falda se subiera, mostrando parte de su inmaculada piel. Movió su cuello de lado a lado, rígido desde la cabeza a los pies, ansioso por no comenzar a pensar suciedades de su nueva doctora. Pero era inevitable, tenía unas piernas largas y esbeltas, y ni hablar de sus tacones. Fue imposible no mirar su culo redondo como manzana, imaginando sus manos en cada nalga, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel.

Moría por marcarla.

—Sr. Cullen —insistió Bella, esperando que él se dignase a venir.

El hombre carraspeó y acortó la distancia con ella. Bella pudo sentir su presencia a escasos centímetros, a punto de tocarle la espalda. Nuevamente su aroma se mezcló con sus sentidos, ese perfume masculino y el aroma de su piel luego de la ducha hacían que sintiera un pequeño cosquilleo.

Edward se iba a subir, pero Bella le hizo parar.

—Quítese los pantalones, Sr. Cullen. ¿O es que acaso el Dr. Molina lo revisaba así? —preguntó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Craso error, porque de todo él, su tributo más increíble eran esos endemoniados ojos verdes, los más intensos que había visto en su puta vida.

_Mandona de mierda_, pensó Edward mientras se debatía si debía bajarse los pantalones frente a la mujer que tenía en frente. Tenía miedo de una cosa: ponerse duro como roca ante las imágenes que le regalaba la doctora Swan. ¿Lo peor de todo? Su carácter hijo de puta lo ponía más cálido de lo que imaginaba.

Finalmente lo hizo mientras ella miraba con su ceja enarcada. Bella pensaba que no estaba mal mirar al engreído por un rato, el futbolista podía ser un estúpido, pero vaya que estaba bien esculpido. _De seguro la tiene pequeña_, pensó, asumiendo que aquello le haría desviar la mirada y dejar las cosquillas insoportables que se habían instaurado desde que lo conoció. Pero cuando Edward se despojó de su pantalón, quedando con esa apretada ropa interior pegada a los oblicuos, casi se va de culo al suelo. _No, no es pequeña_, se dijo, maldiciéndose internamente, _nada pequeña_, añadió.

—Con permiso —susurró Bella, dispuesta a tocar.

Él hizo un gesto, permitiéndole que lo hiciera, aunque en su mente no dejaba de sonreír ante su salvaje imaginación.

Bella posó su mano en el muslo de Edward, sintiendo su calor natural. Su músculo duro y fuerte se tensó en cuanto su piel hizo contacto con su tacto, suave y repentinamente curioso. El jugador se puso las manos detrás de la nuca y miró cómo los dedos de la doctora masajeaban la zona, subiendo con sutileza por su ingle.

—¿Duele? —inquirió ella, repentinamente incapaz de hablar mucho. Estaba disfrutando de lo duro que era, imaginando la fuerza de sus piernas.

Edward negó mientras miraba cómo la doctora lo seguía tocando.

_Mierda, debo pensar en otra cosa_, se decía, sabiendo que su cuerpo se lo haría notar pronto.

—¿Y aquí? —preguntó, volviendo a subir.

El músculo de Edward se volvió a tensar, no por alguna sensación de dolor, sino porque le gustaba la manera en que ella lo estaba haciendo. Tenía unas manos pequeñas, casi frágiles, muy suaves y tersas.

_Diablos_, volvió a pensar mientras miraba la forma en que los senos de la doctora caían sutilmente por efecto de la gravedad mientras ella se agachaba para contemplar su lesión.

Bella notó que en el muslo sano había un tatuaje de una araña de gran tamaño, tan realista que ella no pudo evitar tocarla, presa de su curiosidad.

—Mi lesión es en la otra pierna —le soltó Edward mientras su respiración se volvía errática de manera irremediable.

Ella levantó la mano al darse cuenta de lo que hacía y lo miró, tensa por su exabrupto. El futbolista no encontró nada mejor que sonreírle, naturalmente coqueto, y luego regalarle un guiño que, para desgracia de Bella, sí tuvo un buen efecto.

_¿Qué ocurre, Isabella? ¡Es un jugador de soccer! Tiene el IQ de un primate. Sin ofenderlos, claro. ¿En qué demonios tienes la cabeza?_, pensaba mientras recomponía su seriedad.

—Necesito que me avises si el movimiento produce algún tipo de dolor —espetó, muy molesta consigo misma por estar pensando burradas con su engreído paciente.

Ella tomó el gemelo y lo obligó a realizar un movimiento de flexión mientras ejercía fuerza contra su cuerpo.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Edward, dejando ir un gruñido gutural.

Él dejó ir otra palabrota, haciendo gestos furiosos.

—Hey, si te frustras tan rápido, comienzo a dudar de tu profesionalismo en la cancha —soltó ella, volviendo la pierna en su sitio.

—Necesito volver a jugar —respondió, nada paciente—. ¡Necesito demostrarles a todos que puedo ganarles la copa!

Bella enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

—No necesitas demostrarle nada a nadie, sino a ti mismo —soltó—. Tu desgarro necesita acción, debes comenzar la actividad cuanto antes, de lo contrario tu músculo perderá vigor y aquí te necesitan.

Ella se dio la vuelta y comenzó a teclear en su computadora mientras Edward la miraba, queriendo odiarla, pero a la vez perdido en esas piernas, en esos labios y en ese cabello…

—Puede vestirse, Sr. Cullen, ¿o quiere seguir dando un espectáculo? —dijo ella, muy maliciosa, mirándolo de reojo—. Quizá esté acostumbrado a pasar desnudo delante de las mujeres, pero yo, al menos, estoy acostumbrada, no me impresiona —mintió descaradamente.

_Hazte la difícil, solo sigue haciéndolo, porque vaya que me pone duro_, pensó él, levantándose y caminando lentamente por la oficina. Bella subió sus ojos por su cuerpo y cerró las piernas con sutileza, marcada por el sorpresivo deseo que de pronto la embargó.

Oh no, eso no debía pasar.

—Eso dicen siempre —murmuró Edward mientras la observaba—, solo que a ti no te creo.

Notó cómo el engreído futbolista se lamía la comisura mientras se acomodaba el pantalón.

Bella odiaba que alguien la contradijera y que con ello la otra persona tuviera razón, porque sí, aquel cuerpo bien trabajado le estaba haciendo dudar de su propia integridad. _Es solo un jugador de soccer, es solo un jugador de soccer, es solo un jugador de soccer_, pensaba.

—Estás acostumbrado a sorprender a los demás, ¿no? —le preguntó, levantándose de su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Edward le hizo frente a la felina que caminaba con lentitud hacia él.

—Sí —respondió sin pelos en la lengua.

La rabia de Bella se mezcló con algo más que no supo interpretar, así que prefirió seguir escribiendo en la computadora. Edward se sentó frente a ella, contemplándola nuevamente y notando cómo entrecerraba los ojos.

—Demonios —gruñó ella, dificultada al no tener sus anteojos.

—¿Ahora discutes con la computadora?

Ella perdió su paciencia.

—Estoy intentando hacer mi trabajo para ti, _Hombrecito Malcriado_, pero lo veo difícil si has partido mis anteojos en dos —espetó, levantándose de golpe.

Edward enarcó una ceja, excitado ante su ferocidad.

—Hey, lo había olvidado, ¿bien? Tan guapa y ese carácter tan duro…

—¿Qué? —inquirió, acortando su distancia con el futbolista engreído.

Ella estaba de pie, mirándolo, a punto de apoyarse en el respaldo de su silla para acortar los centímetros que los separaba de sus narices.

—No me digas que no puedo molestarme, porque te las verás conmigo —afirmó.

El collar de la doctora colgaba justo ante el rostro interesado de Edward, quien no dejaba de emular una sonrisa coqueta. Con valentía lo tomó, jugueteando con el dije mientras la contemplaba, enfrentándola.

—Ten cuidado con quien estás jugando, no querrás comenzar con el pie izquierdo, puedo marcharme y hacer que tu terapia se vaya al carajo, porque quieras o no, soy la mejor que pudieron contratar.

Edward enarcó una ceja, meditando el asunto, porque bien que iba a divertirse con ella y su maldito carácter.

—Sí, tienes razón —soltó él, sorprendiéndola—. Fue culpa mía el mal comienzo, lo acepto, y sí, quizá eres la mejor, el más amado de Inglaterra no merece menos —bromeó.

Bella se separó, recelosa.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que te debo unos anteojos —afirmó, muy suficiente.

—Perfecto, puedo arreglarlo con tu asistente —respondió, dispuesta a darse la vuelta.

—La verdad es que mi invitación va conmigo como acompañante.

Las palabras de Edward hicieron que ella se mantuviera quieta en su posición.

—Dime que estás bromeando.

Negó con las manos en los bolsillos.

—Me estoy ofreciendo como buena compañía, Dra. Swan. Conocer a fondo a su brillante paciente le servirá para hacer su atención de mejor manera. Comenzamos con el pie izquierdo, lo sé, permítame hacerlo mejor.

Ella notó el rastro de malicia en el guapo rostro de Edward, así que se negó rotundamente. _¿Salir con él? ¿Estaba loco? Apenas y lo conocía. Además de ser un burro, es precisamente mi paciente y eso lo deja fuera de cualquier foco_, pensó.

—Ah, ya veo —ronroneó, cruzándose de brazos—. Tiene miedo.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Miedo? ¿De usted? Creo que además de desgarrarse la pierna se ha desgarrado el cerebro —soltó, volviéndose hacia su bolso para marchar.

Edward se quedó estupefacto ante la inteligencia que tenía para insultarlo sin elevar la voz.

—Hey, sé que le teme a que le caiga bien. Además, puedo comprarle los anteojos que usted quiera.

Ella se quedó pensando y se cruzó de brazos tal como él.

—¿Los que yo quiera? —le preguntó, pensando en hacer una fechoría.

—Está frente a Edward Cullen.

Su ceja se levantó más mientras pensaba en lo mentecato que era este tipo. Definitivamente lo guapo lo tenía de idiota.

—Para que sepa, no le tengo miedo a hombres como usted. Sé lidiar con el egocentrismo masculino.

Edward sintió la sincera necesidad por gruñirle de próspero deseo mezclado con la rabia de escuchar su arrogancia.

—Entonces, ¿acepta mi invitación?

Bella se hizo la interesante y luego se corrió el cabello de los hombros, mostrándole al futbolista su cuello de cisne. Edward, por su lado, imaginó rozar la piel cálida de ahí con su nariz mientras sus labios lo tentaban por acercarse. Fue una imagen rápida que lo desestabilizó.

—Trato hecho —respondió muy orgullosa.

¿Miedo? ¿A él? Ahora iba a verlo.

—Vamos a mi coche entonces.

Bella tomó su abrigo y caminó con la frente en alto, sin siquiera mirar si la seguía. Edward aprovechó de mirar una vez más, sabiendo que se estaba comportando de manera traviesa, pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Si estaba tan sabrosa. Esa falda de cuero burdeos estaba para lamerla de los pies a la cabeza.

Los dos se fueron en silencio. Edward había mandado al demonio el bastón que Garrett le había obligado a usar, buscando parecer ese deportista suficiente y seguro de sí mismo que siempre había sido. Además, ¿qué mejor sensación que impresionar a la doctora que, a toda costa, se resistía a asumir que él era un encanto?

Se subieron al mismo ascensor, tan pequeño que irremediablemente estaban cerca. Los dos volvieron a sentir el aroma del otro, embriagándose sin remordimiento. Y ahora no había nadie que impidiera más conexión entre los dos.

—Nos están esperando —anunció Edward luego de teclear en su móvil.

Bella se preguntaba cada dos segundos qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer con él. ¿Por qué no aceptar un cheque por los daños a sus anteojos? ¿Por qué no esperar a que todas las personas detrás de su carrera fueran los que se contactaran con ella? Pero no, ahí estaba, a punto de irse en su coche y, de paso, ir de compras con él. Era una imagen que no había pensado nunca.

Edward la condujo hacia la salida trasera, lo que le produjo curiosidad. Él lo notó y sonrió.

—Es por los periodistas. Ahora que tengo esta lesión, todos buscan saber cómo estoy —le contó.

Ella enarcó una ceja mientras repetía la palabra _periodistas_ a cada segundo.

—¿Qué? ¿Te estás arrepintiendo? ¿Miedo? —molestó el deportista.

Bella le pasó el abrigo, golpeándole sutilmente el pecho, el que, por cierto, se sintió muy duro.

—Esa palabra no está en mi repertorio.

Él miró su suficiencia, extrañamente atraído a ese temperamento de mierda.

Los guardias los despidieron y escoltaron hasta el estacionamiento. Bella no tardó en notar que el deportivo de lujo era de él, saltaba a la vista que un hombre como Edward debía tener una fortuna. Este era de color rojo oscuro y en la parte frontal estaba el logo, muy sutil: _Aston Martin_.

_Muy inglés_, pensó.

Afuera del coche había un hombre con gafas que no dejaba de reír mientras tecleaba en su móvil. Cuando notó que se acercaban, miró sorprendido y luego le hizo una señal a Edward, como preguntándole quién era la mujer.

—Vaya, amigo, has traído una conquista, ya era hora —exclamó el hombre, muy divertido.

Edward lo miró con los ojos abiertos mientras ella entrecerraba los suyos.

—Soy Garrett, mucho gusto. —Le tendió su mano. Bella miró mientras la extendía y enarcó una ceja.

—Dra. Swan, fisiatra del Sr. Cullen —corrigió, pasando de su mano para subirse a la puerta abierta, muy altiva.

Garrett quedó con la sonrisa desencajada y rápidamente tuvo que acomodarse la mandíbula mientras se guardaba la mano.

—Doctora… Swan… —repetía.

Edward le dio una mala mirada y de improviso le golpeó la nuca, recordándole que era un estúpido.

Garrett se sobó.

Bella miró cómo el futbolista se sentaba junto a ella en el asiento trasero, con esas piernas fuertes a escasos centímetros de las suyas. Recordó la dureza del músculo y sintió una pisca de algo fuerte en el vientre.

—¿Adónde, señorita? —preguntó Garrett, sentándose en el asiento del piloto.

—Doctora —corrigió Bella, aguantándose la sonrisa que quería brotar de puro disfrute. Cómo le gustaba intimidar a los hombres, y a Garrett sí lo había intimidado bastante.

El mejor amigo de Edward tragó, sabiendo que la había cagado otra vez. Nunca había conocido a una mujer con ese semblante tan duro y a la vez tan sexy. Miró a su amigo por el espejo retrovisor y se dio cuenta que él estaba mirándola de reojo, muy interesado. _No lo culpo_, pensó.

—A su orden, Dra. Swan. ¿Van al campo de juego? —preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta por enésima vez.

Ella miró a Edward, esperando que él dirigiera el asunto.

—En realidad —siguió el deportista—, vamos a Kensington.

—¿De verdad no es una cita? Ahí está tu departamento…

Edward le pateó el asiento y Bella se mordió el labio para no pateárselo también.

¿Una cita? ¿Ella? ¿Con un futbolista? Oh no, ¡gracias! Ni en sueños.

—Eres un imbécil, ¿lo sabías? La Dra. Swan solo ha tenido un percance, producido por mí para ser más precisos —señaló Edward, usando ese inglés elegante que a Bella la enloquecía a pesar de su odio. Y era que tenía ese acento capitalino digno de película, todo ello con un tono de voz grave y sereno.

Cómo quería huir de ahí, negándose a todo lo demás. _Solo es un bobo, solo es un bobo_, se repetía.

—¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, Cullen? —preguntó Garrett.

—No creo que sea necesario…

—Me rompió los anteojos con la puerta en la cara —soltó Bella, sin pelos en la lengua—. Me parece que el Sr. Cullen estaba algo apurado.

De solo recordarlo se le hervía la sangre.

—Pero planeo enmendarlo —le recordó él.

—Buena manera de conquistar, Eddie —molestó el amigo.

Los dos lo fulminaron con la mirada y él prefirió concentrarse en el camino.

Bella se puso los anteojos de sol y se acomodó el cabello, cruzando una pierna frente a la concentración de Edward para no mirar. Él aprovecho que la doctora estaba disfrutando del paisaje para repasarla una vez más, sintiendo ese calor subiéndole por la entrepierna. Tenía una piel tan bonita, le habría gustado tocarla con el fin de averiguar la manera en que ella reaccionaría ante sus caricias. Se preguntó si podría hacerle cambiar de expresión por una de placer, haciéndole cerrar los ojos, provocando un sonrojo y una mirada de necesidad que permitiera descubrir si tras esa imagen impenetrable existía una mujer llena de emociones y sentimientos.

De pronto, notó que su amigo lo miraba desde el espejo retrovisor, moviéndole las cejas.

Se hizo el idiota.

Luego de diez minutos de tortura, Bella miró de reojo, curiosa por él. Su aroma la estaba matando. Entonces rememoró las fotos de internet mientras jugaba, ese pecho marcado y amplio, llamando a que lo tocara, esa piel sudada y…

—Llegamos a destino —dijo Garrett.

Ella se dio cuenta que ni siquiera había tomado en cuenta el paisaje mientras buscaba la manera de distraerse de Edward, se la había pasado sintiendo cosas que no eran correctas.

El barrio era lujo a toda costa. Ni siquiera en el estado en el que vivía era así, y su país sabía de lujos. La elegancia de Inglaterra se vivía con fuerza en este lugar. Estaban en una zona de comercio y negocios, donde las tiendas más caras del mundo recorrían más de una cuadra.

—Bienvenida a Kensington —exclamó Garrett, saliendo para abrirles la puerta.

Él iba a ayudar a Edward, pero era tan orgulloso que no lo aceptó. Bella, por su lado, se sacudió las ondas de su cabello mientras sentía el aire helado de Londres, observando las marcas que había en el lugar: Cartier, Gucci, Chopard, Armani, Prada, entre otras.

Bella por poco silbó.

—¿Preparada para venir conmigo? —inquirió Edward mientras se ponía sus propias gafas de sol.

Bella sabía que él estaba retándola, aún con la idea de que a ella le asustaba ir con un hombre tan famoso.

—Claro —afirmó, caminando sin esperarlo.

Edward se acomodó la mandíbula mientras veía ese culo moverse.

—Me encantará esta tarde de compras con ustedes —dijo Garrett, dispuesto a seguirlos.

—Quédate acá, bobo —ordenó el deportista, impidiendo que los siguiera.

—Oye, sabes que me gusta…

—Esta vez no —insistió con los dientes apretados.

Su amigo puso los ojos en blanco y se apoyó en el deportivo mientras se cruzaba de brazos, refunfuñando como niño pequeño.

Bella sintió la presencia siniestra del deportista y siguió caminando, fingiendo que él no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

—Eres bienvenida a comprar los que te gusten y te vayan cómodos —afirmó él, suficiente con lo que significaba ser el deportista que todo el mundo conocía.

Se metieron a una tienda de lujo, donde además vendían atuendos carísimos. Ella revisó la vitrina principal, notando la cantidad de ceros que había por precio.

De pronto, sintió un murmullo lejano y enseguida miró. Eran las dependientas de la tienda, que miraban a Edward, que estaba pendiente de una tenida masculina de muy buen gusto. Ella observó fijamente a las mujeres, decepcionada de que actuaran como dos imbéciles por un tipo guapo lleno de fama. ¿Qué hacía él además de patear una pelota? Absolutamente nada.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarle, señor? Déjeme decirle que es un completo gusto tenerlo aquí —afirmó una, completamente guapa.

Edward mostró su sonrisa mortal y la mujer por poco le lanza las bragas en la cara. Bella se tentó a reír de manera burlesca, pero prefirió seguir mirando a la vitrina, fingiendo que eso le importaba.

—En realidad, vengo acompañado —le hizo saber él, mirando a Bella con cierto interés—. Me gustaría que le mostrara sus mejores anteojos.

La dependienta apretó los labios, mirando a la doctora de pies a cabeza, imponente y definitivamente preciosa para los ojos de cualquiera.

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó ella—. Y si usted gusta, podría ofrecerle algo para que pueda probarse y nosotras damos nuestra opinión, es que estamos tan impactadas con su presencia que…

Bella lo único que oía era un blablablá.

—Quiero esos —afirmó ella, apuntándole los que estaban en una encimera de cristal.

Edward se apoyó en un maniquí, mostrando su semblante de modelo y estrella. Para Bella era seguir asumiéndolo pero sus caderas estrechas y nalgas tan bien puestas le hacían cosquillas en la mente y en todo el cuerpo.

Las vendedoras tuvieron que prestar atención en la misteriosa compañía del famoso Edward, así que fueron hacia ella a regañadientes.

—Es nuestro único modelo —le dijeron.

Cuando Bella las vio de cerca, no pudo evitar poner mala cara. Eran horribles.

—Quiero otras —espetó.

—Puede decirnos cuál le parece mejor y se la traeremos.

Bella volvió a señalar otro par, uno que tenía más ceros que el presupuesto de una de sus primeras investigaciones. Pero qué va, si Edward lo iba a pagar qué le importaba.

_Quién te vio y quién te ve, Bella_, pensó para sí, acercándoselos al rostro.

Eran muy lindos.

—Esos te quedan bastante bien —susurró él, apareciendo a su lado.

Su respiración le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

Las vendedoras estaban expectantes, como preguntándose quién era la mujer.

—Ya no los quiero —susurró, dejándolos a un lado.

Edward llamó a las vendedoras y ellas se acercaron en un brinco.

—¿Cuál te gustaría? Dímelo, ya sabes que será lo que pidas —afirmó Edward.

Ella se sintió como esas esposas muebles que tienen a sus esposos comprándole cosas como si fuera una muñeca.

—El más caro —soltó, cruzándose una pierna.

—Tenemos modelos especiales para usted, Sr. Cullen —le dijo la vendedora, ignorándola por completo.

—Me estás vendiendo a mí… Sylvia —espetó, mirando su placa con desdén.

Edward enarcó una ceja y sonrió, maravillado con ese carácter de mierda.

Podía ser una mandona, pero cómo le ponía.

—Pues dígame, señorita —respondió la mujer, demostrando su asco.

Bella entrecerró sus ojos y le indicó el par de anteojos que estaban en el mueble más alto. La vendedora tendría que escalar hasta alcanzarlas.

—Son anteojos chapados en oro…

—Quiero verlas —ordenó.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a subir, temerosa de caerse en la inmensa escalera. Cuando Bella se dio cuenta que ya estaba a punto de tomarlas, y desde donde caerse le podría arreglar las pocas neuronas, se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia la salida.

—No quiero ninguna aquí. Vámonos —soltó, moviéndose con suficiencia.

Edward volvió a sonreír y se terminó por morder el labio, nuevamente fascinado.

Ella era la mujer más diferente que había encontrado en toda su vida.

.

Iban por la sexta tienda y a pesar de que a Bella le habían gustado unos cuantos anteojos, ninguno era lo suficientemente caro para hacer que Edward se arrepintiera de haberle ofrecido ese panorama.

Lo único que quería era hacerlo enojar.

Sin embargo, el deportista tenía una paciencia de dioses, lo que hacía que Bella se esforzara más por molestarlo.

Por su lado, Edward ni siquiera tomaba en cuenta el tiempo que daban vueltas sin sentido, lo único que hacía era mirarle el culo y la curva de sus caderas. Podría quedarse horas así mientras luchaba con las ganas de irse a un baño a calmar la erección. Era una suerte para él que el desgarro no haya sido ahí, aunque si seguía con una tercera pierna iba a volverse loco. De verdad.

La última tienda que quedaba era _Cartier_. Para suerte de Bella, el dependiente era tan viejito que los únicos jugadores que debía recordar eran los que participaron hace más de cincuenta años. Pero en el instante en que los dos cruzaron el umbral casi ensoñador de la lujosa tienda, ella notó que alguien los seguía.

—Buenas tardes, señores —dijo el hombre, muy elegante, sin darle tiempo de preguntarle a Edward si había visto lo mismo. Aunque, la verdad, respuesta coherente no tendría si ahora él estaba mirando cómo el escote comenzaba a abrírsele.

—Buenas tardes. Buscamos anteojos.

—Oh, por supuesto —respondió el hombre, mostrándole la vitrina de lujo.

A Bella le gustaron mucho.

—Puedo ofrecerle cualquiera, tiene un rostro armonioso —confesó el vendedor—. De seguro todos le quedan bien.

—No diría lo mismo si la viera fruncir el ceño todo el día —ronroneó Edward.

—Tengo que fruncir el ceño porque estoy rodeada de imbéciles —soltó ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

Él tuvo la necesidad de morderle los labios en ese instante.

El vendedor, que no escuchó la conversación de los dos, sintió que venía el compañero más joven.

—Sr. Newmann, llama el gerente, le gustaría hablar con usted —dijo el hombre, quien era varios años más joven.

Enseguida miró a Bella y sonrió, complacido.

—Buenas tardes, señorita, atenderé sus dudas mientras el Sr. Newmann regresa.

Esta vez fue Edward quien se sintió francamente ignorado, mientras veía cómo el vendedor posaba los ojos en su hermosa doctora.

—Estaría encantada, señor —respondió Bella, actuando completamente diferente mientras miraba el famoso deportista.

—¿El Sr. Newmann ya le dijo que tiene un rostro fantástico? —insistió el vendedor mientras abría el cristal para mostrarle los modelos.

—Claro que me lo dijo. ¿Lo cree usted? —coqueteó Bella mientras sentía la mirada penetrante de Edward, quien se acercaba como una cobra.

—Estoy muy de acuerdo, es cosa de verla. —El hombre sonrió.

Ella tomó los anteojos de leopardo y se los probó, encantada con la imagen. Se giró un poco, disfrutando de lo mucho mejores que estaban estos y entonces miró a Edward a través del espejo, quien alzaba la ceja, como si estuviera pensando algo muy oscuro.

El aumento de su frecuencia cardíaca fue instantáneo.

Bella siguió probándose unos cuantos, cada uno más sensual que el otro. Edward intentaba sopesar el deseo que le provocaba la manera en que ella los modelaba y cómo eso estaba excitándolo y el controlar la extraña sensación de rabia que sentía al ver cómo el vendedor la miraba tal como él.

La quería completamente para sí mismo.

Mientras, la Dra. Swan buscaba el modelo ideal que le gustara. De todos modos iba a elegir el más caro.

—Ese está fascinante —susurró Edward mientras se contemplaban a través del espejo—. Hasta te ves adorable, algo impensado —mintió, porque se veía de todo menos adorable.

De tan solo imaginarla bajando entre sus piernas con esos anteojos puestos, se volvía un loco. Necesitaba controlarse. No estaba bien pensar e imaginar todas estas cosas de su doctora.

—Adorable me veré enviando tu terapia al carajo —dijo ella mientras acercaba su rostro al de él.

—Hay un contrato de por medio, primor.

Mierda, tenía razón.

—Y eres muy orgullosa para hacer mal tu trabajo a propósito —añadió Edward.

Bella apretó la mandíbula y el famoso deportista no encontró nada mejor que guiñarle un ojo.

—Quiero estos —señaló ella, mostrándoselos al vendedor.

Eran los más caros que había visto nunca. Edward se dio cuenta del precio y casi hace un gesto de sorpresa; eran más caros que su coche.

—Puede venir aquí, señorita —dijo el vendedor, tan sonriente mientras desviaba la vista.

Edward se adelantó y le entregó la tarjeta de crédito en la cara.

—Los quiero pronto para mi hermosa acompañante —jugueteó el futbolista, sabiendo que esas palabras iban a molestarle más.

El Sr. Newmann llegó luego de su llamada y se acercó a la zona de venta, desplazando al más joven. Edward aprovechó de apoyarse en el vidrio y mirar los bonitos anteojos que había elegido Isabella Swan. Iba a ser un verdadero espectáculo verla hacer sus terapias mientras usaba esa ropa y esos anteojos a juego.

—No creo que a tus seguidores les guste saber que su ídolo es un acosador en potencia —le respondió Bella, muy suficiente.

Para ella, él estaba bastante lejos de ser como Mike y los demás, porque bueno, ¿a quién quería engañar? Algo en su forma de acercarse, acechante, le encantaba y no podía evitar sentirlo.

A Edward se le comenzó a caer la cara, cada vez más lento. Nunca había sido su intención.

—Si sigues jodiéndome te quedarás sin terapia, sin carrera y sin bolas de la patada que te daré —bramó ella, sin mover ningún músculo—. Yo veré mi trabajo siendo brillante donde pueda y quiera, tú me necesitas para poder seguir con tu carrerita de mierda, de lo contrario eres nada. —Ella se sacudió las manos y luego se encogió de hombros.

El jugador quedó completamente de piedra, analizando la expresión triunfante de su doctora.

—¡Quiero que venga con un diamante justo en la varilla! —añadió mientras le movía las pestañas al anciano.

Edward tuvo que volver a encajarse la mandíbula. Esta mujer sí que era de temer.

—¿En las dos? —preguntó el vendedor.

—En las dos —respondió Bella.

El hombre le mostró la cantidad de cero que eso aumentaría al precio y ella asintió, complacida de hacerle gastar más.

—Gracias por tu atención, Edward —dijo con la voz suave, analizando la manera en que el jugador la miraba.

Cómo estaba disfrutándolo.

_Esta fue mi culpa_, pensó él mientras digitaba en la maquinilla, pagando todo el monto de un solo movimiento.

Bella comenzó a moverse de manera libre por la tienda, observando el mostrador con anillos. Justo cuando agachaba la cabeza en uno que había llamado su atención, Edward fue tras ella mientras el vendedor joven hacía la petición del fino cristal para los anteojos. El anciano aprovechó la oportunidad del interés de ellos y con una sonrisa los miró, a la espera de que ellos también lo hicieran.

—Si gusta un anillo para su novia, tenemos uno espectacular para mostrarles —dijo el hombre.

Ella enarcó una ceja, asqueada de imaginarse siendo novia de alguien, menos de Edward Cullen. Él vio su expresión y se acercó, ronroneando como felino.

—Puedo darte uno para navidad… cariño —la molestó él, mirando con sutileza la manera en que sus ojos achocolatados se tornaban producto de sus palabras.

Fue instantáneo. Un flash los encegueció.

Bella miró hacia la entrada y notó que había un paparazzi, quien corrió antes de que ella pudiera gritarle que borrara eso inmediatamente.

—Oh no —gimió.

—Mierda —susurró Edward.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—Hey, ¿por qué?

—¡Por acercarte a mí…! Por… Por… ¡Por traerme aquí! Tienes un séquito de personas buscando cualquier burrada por venderla, ¡es tu culpa!

Edward puso los ojos en blanco.

—Descuida, hablaré con mis agentes y estarás a salvo. ¡De nada!

Los vendedores miraron, intrigados, y le entregaron el comprobante del cristal.

Cuando salieron hacia la calle, Bella miró hacia los rincones, como si otro periodista fuera a salir de su cueva.

—Oye, no pasará nada. De seguro se darán cuenta de tu cara de asco hacia mí y no tendrán nada que vender.

—Fue una muy mala idea —bramó.

—Ese carácter —gruñó Edward, todavía contrariado con lo mucho que lo odiaba y todo lo caliente que lo ponía—. Hey, de verdad no fue mi intención.

Bella paró de caminar y lo miró, ahora poniendo rostro de cachorrito. Esos ojos verdes del demonio la volvían loca sin remedio.

—Sobre todo por lo que ocurrió hace un rato. De verdad quiero que comencemos en buen plan.

—¿Y qué harás al respecto? —preguntó Bella.

—Te invito un trago… como buen paciente.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—Uno fino o nada.

—Ya te dije que estás con Edward Cullen.

Ella alzó la barbilla y se fue caminando hacia adelante, dándole un sí.

.

—Bienvenidos a _Le Saint_, tenemos una carta especial para invitados como usted —dijo el garzón, muy nervioso frente a Edward.

Bella seguía sin poder creerlo, así que se refugió en la carta.

—¿Qué desean? —añadió.

Edward puso un dedo en la carta, bajándola para mirar a la doctora. Entonces se encontró con sus gigantes ojos achocolatados, expectantes.

—Esta vez elige tú, lo que quieras será para ti, ahora eres mi novia y ya no te he comprado el anillo… —jugueteó, tentado a tomarle la barbilla, divertido.

Bella sintió una llama interna y por poco le da un puntapié.

Miró con dificultad a la carta y se fue directo a la champaña.

—Quiero esta —canturreó, mostrándole al garzón la más cara.

—Por supuesto, señorita. Una botella de champagne digna de Inglaterra. Con permiso.

—Así que champagne —murmuró el jugador, recargándose en el respaldo de la silla—. Buena elección para celebrar nuestro nuevo noviazgo.

Bella le sonrió de manera ácida y él rio, maravillado nuevamente. Aunque ella estuviera enojada, aquel sonido sí que le gustó.

—Estoy tan feliz con él que solo quiero emborracharme. Si salgo en la portada te dejaré las bolas negras —dijo de manera directa.

Edward deseó que hiciera otra cosas con sus…

—Te verías maravillosa en la primera plana del periódico, ¿no crees, cariño? —siguió molestándola.

_Con la primera plana te daré en la cara, nene_, pensó.

—Su champagne, señores —dijo el garzón, trayendo la cubeta, la botella y las copas.

—¿Puedo servirte? —inquirió Edward, tomando la botella con fuerza.

—Por supuesto, para celebrar —respondió de manera sarcástica.

Él lo hizo mientras miraba a sus ojos, disfrutando del enojo que emanaba de ella.

Bella tomó el fuste y se llevó el cristal a los labios mientras analizaba la suficiencia de Edward Cullen.

Ambos se analizaban como dos depredadores cazándose simultáneamente. Las chispas brotaban y la tensión subía como el humo del fuego, denso y notorio.

—¿No vas a darme un regalo para celebrar este nuevo noviazgo? —le preguntó él, muy molestoso.

—¿Qué quieres?

Bella bebió y acercó su tronco al de Edward.

—Podrías mostrarme si esos labios sirven para más que despotricar e insultarme. Me pregunto cuál será su sabor.

Ella sonrió y limitó la distancia hasta que pudieron sentir su respiración. Entonces, presa de un demonio oculto en su interior, Bella le dejó caer todo el champagne en la cabeza, mojándolo hasta la mitad del pecho. Él quedó perplejo y con los ojos cerrado, sintiendo el cabello pegado a la cara.

—No juegues conmigo, Edward —le susurró ella—. Gracias por el champagne.

Ella se levantó de la silla y él se sacudió mientras calmaba las ganas brutales que tenía de correr hacia ella, tomarla desde la cintura, subirla a su hombro y besarla hasta que se quedara callada de una vez por todas.

—Y tú qué me ves —bramó al garzón.

Edward sacó una buena cantidad de libras y las dejó caer en la mesa, caminando rápido hacia la mujer. Cuando la alcanzó ellos ya habían llegado al coche.

—Hey, ¿qué tal la velad…? —iba a decir Garrett, pero cerró su boca cuando vio que Edward venía todo mojado—. Creo que me evitaré las preguntas.

—Mucho mejor —respondieron al unísono.

.

Edward vio cómo ella se marchó del coche con orgullo y sin decir adiós.

Estaba furioso.

—Ahora, ¿vas a decirme qué pasó?

—Vete a la mierda, Garrett.

—Definitivamente te ha hecho enojar.

Cuando el jugador llegó a su departamento, notó que en el asiento trasero Bella había olvidado su pañuelo. En cuanto lo tomó sintió su olor, casi como si ella se encontrara ahí. Lo guardó en su bolsillo, sabiendo que ese sería un secreto que no compartiría con nadie más, porque aunque estuviera hirviendo de rabia, la doctora lo había vuelto loco en un sentido que ni él podría explicar.

.

Bella despertó muy temprano en la mañana, dichosa de lo descansada que se encontraba. Aún soñaba con ese champagne sobre el pulcro cabello cobrizo de Edward Cullen.

Era maravilloso de recordar.

Bostezó en medio de su nueva y lujosa cama gigante, y entonces se levantó, desnuda como siempre le gustaba. Se calzó la bata transparente, se preparó algo de café, y llamó al servicio para que le trajeran su desayuno. Hoy iba a volver a trabajar, pero ¿no era maravilloso ver a Edward luego de lo que había pasado?

Cuando el servicio llegó, Bella aprovechó de sentarse en el diván y hojear el periódico más importante de Londres. De seguro habría algo importante que saber para el día de hoy. Ella estaba bebiendo un trago de su café cuando leyó la portada principal.

"_¿Quién es la misteriosa compañía de Edward Cullen?_"

Junto al sensacionalista título había una foto de ella, justo de espaldas, mirando los anillos mientras Edward la observaba, interesado y completamente hechizado en su rostro.

Bella escupió el café y lanzó un grito histérico, sabiendo que iba a matar a Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les va pareciendo la dinámica de estos dos? ¡Se llevan pésimo pero a la vez vaya que se sienten atraídos el uno por el otro! Ya ni se imaginan lo que podría pasar tras cuatro paredes. ¡Una bomba! Ahora, Edward es bastante molestoso y Bella no tolera ese tipo de situaciones, va a ser difícil para ellos tocarse en medio de las terapias sin darse miradas asesinas con ganas de otra cosa. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios de todo corazón. En este momento se me hace imposible escribir el nombre de cada una, pero como saben, lo haré en estos días, mostrando a todas las que día a día me apoyan, porque yo de verdad aprecio su entusiasmo, así como las aprecio a ustedes. Sus gracias son mi pago, además de mi incentivo a seguir, ¡no saben lo mucho que me ayudan a mantenerme en pie!_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienes cuenta, debes dejar tu correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarás a los personajes, los atuendos, lugares, datos importantes, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	4. Capítulo 3: Una victoria de a dos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

**Una victoria de a dos**

Bella se levantó del diván y comenzó a caminar en círculos, mirando a la portada una y otra vez. Se preguntó si alguien la reconocería y si eso definitivamente enviaría a la mierda su seria carrera investigadora.

—Puta mierda, puta mierda, puta mierda —repetía.

Botó el periódico y se fue a dar una ducha rápida. Mientras el agua le caía por la cabeza, se puso a despotricar contra sus estúpidas decisiones. ¿Por qué había decidido venir a un lugar que no le gustaba? ¿Por qué venir al lugar que su patético padre le había pedido? Siempre era débil a lo que él solicitara, por mucho que se lo negara.

Y encima ni lo había visto.

Se vistió rápido y tomó su teléfono para solicitar un _Uber_. No iba a hacer uso de los estúpidos servicios que la selección inglesa de soccer tenía para ella. Ahora iban a escucharla.

Cuando llegó, Lauren fue a saludarla, pero Bella la ignoró. Siguió caminando hasta la oficina de Marcus, mientras la asistente le gritaba que no podía entrar.

—Srta. Swan, usted no puede entrar así como así —le seguía diciendo Lauren, siguiendo los fuertes taconazos de Bella.

La doctora abrió la puerta y se encontró con un montón de hombres, y a la cabeza se encontraba Edward.

—Me parece que tu queja es respetable, pero…

—No pueden permitir profesionales así de violentos, Sr. Vulturi —soltó él.

—Con permiso —dijo Bella, llamando la atención de todos.

—Dra. Swan —dijo Marcus, levantándose de su silla—. Le presento a la junta directiva y técnica.

Ella los miró a todos, solo hombres importantes. Finalmente terminó de ver a Edward, que enarcaba una ceja frente a su presencia.

—Veo que el Sr. Cullen ya les trajo la noticia.

—Doctora…

—Digan lo que tengan que decir —exclamó ella.

Edward suspiró, muy aburrido con sus palabras.

—Íbamos a esperar a llamarla a usted, doctora. Nos ha sorprendido.

—El Sr. Cullen vino con la queja precisa, imagino. —Ella se acercó con su presencia femenina, llamando la atención de todos los hombres, algunos con curiosidad y otros con evidente lujuria—. ¿Qué tengo que saber?

Edward se acercó.

—Presenté una queja por maltrato a mí como paciente.

Bella se acomodó la mandíbula mientras se aguantaba un insulto.

—Ya veo. Fue sincero, Sr. Cullen.

—Dra. Swan… —comenzaba a decir Marcus.

—Descuide, Sr. Vulturi. —Ella amplió el periódico que había arrugado y se los mostró a todos—. Yo no estoy para esto. Vine a hacer mi trabajo, pero acabé con una queja por maltrato y una portada que afirma cosas que no son. Mi trabajo como investigadora está en otro país, desde donde nunca debí irme. Fue una mala idea.

Edward levantó la mirada, sorprendido, así como todo el equipo directivo.

—Vengo a renunciar —soltó.

Hoy mismo tomaba un vuelo a Nueva Jersey. No soportaba un minuto más aquí.

—Mi trabajo es más valioso que esto. Cuando aprendan a controlar a sus estrellas, pues llamen a un profesional competente, antes déjennos a nosotros hacer bien nuestro trabajo —afirmó Isabella, dispuesta a darse una vuelta.

Marcus y todo el equipo comenzó a murmurar, mientras que Edward se encontraba paralizado en su posición.

—Dra. Swan —dijo Marcus, un tanto perplejo ante la firmeza de ella.

—La decisión está tomada —soltó—. Fue un gusto.

Bella caminó hacia la salida y se fue con la frente en alto, algo agitada internamente por la manera en que todo se le estaba yendo a la mierda. Fuera de la investigación y fuera del único lugar al que podría optar por el momento. Qué gran patada a su orgullo de profesional.

Se sentía pésimo.

—Hey —la llamó esa voz masculina.

Ella apretó sus manos con furia.

—Dra. Swan —insistió el jugador.

La tomó del brazo, esperando a que parara con el cohete en el culo, pero ella se soltó, muy a la defensiva.

—¿Qué desea, Sr. Cullen? ¿No era esto lo que usted quería, que me fuera?

La frase de ella le llegó como una patada en la entrepierna.

¿Realmente quería que se fuera?

Apenas y se conocían y todo se había ido al carajo. Él de verdad estaba enojado desde que le dejó caer el alcohol en la cabeza, pero… ¿había presentado la queja para que se fuera?

Nunca pensó en esas consecuencias.

—En realidad no —respondió—. Quería vengarme por lo que hizo ayer.

Bella se volvió más dura.

—Sí, hice mal, por esa misma razón es buena idea que me vaya. Si presentó una queja es porque espera un médico al que usted pueda tratar como un igual, situación que no ha sido así. Porque soy mujer, ¿no? Es más fácil mirarme las tetas que acatar las indicaciones que le doy —soltó, botando cicatrices desde dentro.

Edward frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado, sintiéndose pésimo por lo que le decía.

—Dra. Swan, yo…

—¿Qué? ¿Solo esperaba molestarme?

El hombre tragó, sin saber qué decirle.

—Pues bien, búsquese un juguete, yo no voy a aceptarle sus travesuras, me ha costado mucho llegar hasta donde estoy, sudor y lágrimas, una carrera contra hombres. Ya ni siquiera me sorprende que nuevamente otro de su especie haga de mi trabajo un infierno —escupió—. Pues bien, Sr. Cullen, lo ha logrado. Ahora bien, espero que valore el trabajo del próximo médico que venga a tratarlo, quizá si tiene pene le acepte las indicaciones. Solo tenga claro que no todos tenemos millones por respirar, especialmente yo, que he tenido que luchar contra el poder de ustedes los hombres constantemente. Ni siquiera sé por qué acepté venir a un lugar en el que todos ustedes abundan. Con permiso.

Ella caminó a paso rápido, no queriendo derramar ni una lágrima de rabia.

Edward la vio partir, contrariado con todo lo que le había dicho. Fue imposible que no se sintiera como un idiota engreído, pero lo era, ¿no? Estuvo tentado a seguirla, culpable por todas las palabras que le había dicho, pero se aguantó porque sabría que acabaría enojándola más, y aunque le atrajera cuando fruncía el ceño y se ponía tensa de molestia, ahora no le parecía correcto porque, además, había herido algo en su interior que él no conocía y que probablemente nunca lo haría.

.

Bella lanzó su bolso al sofá y tomó rápidamente su móvil para llamar a la línea del aeropuerto, aún con un nudo en la garganta.

—Hola, necesito volar lo más pronto posible a Nueva Jersey —dijo, poniéndose unos dedos en el puente de la nariz.

Mientras la mujer del aeropuerto le hacía esperar, sintió que su móvil vibraba de manera constante.

—El vuelo más próximo es pasado mañana, a las veintitrés horas.

—¿No hay ninguno más pronto? ¿Hoy?

—Lo siento, señorita, no hay vuelos próximos.

Suspiró y se obligó a reservar el vuelo, asumiendo que tendría que esperar un par de días más en esta ciudad.

Cuando miró a la pantalla, vio los mensajes insistentes de su mejor amiga y su madre, que le habían enviado cientos de preguntas que no entendió. En cuanto abrió las conversaciones, notó que estaban preguntándole por las portadas que habían estado saliendo en todos los medios posibles, ella y Edward Cullen, posiblemente uno de los jugadores más famosos del mundo.

"_**Tanya:**__ Dime que la mujer que sale en esas fotografías no eres tú, porque te odiaría ahora mismo. ¡Yo quiero a Edward Cullen y lo sabes! Contéstame ya._"

—Todo tuyo —soltó.

"_**Mamá:**__ Isabella, ¿qué está pasando? ¿Esto es una broma? Sales en cientos de portadas, ¿en qué te has metido? Llámame, ¿sí?_"

Mandó las conversaciones al demonio, no quería contestar a ninguna de ellas.

En cuanto dejó caer el móvil en la mesa, sintió que volvían a llamarla. Era Marcus Vulturi.

—Váyanse al carajo.

Se sentía tensa y agobiada, por lo que llamó al servicio de masajes a la habitación. Lo necesitaba con urgencia, porque vaya que quería llorar.

.

Edward se sentía enojado consigo mismo. Le resultaba inevitable.

Garrett lo miraba tenso desde el otro lado de su apartamento, moviéndose de un lado a otro sin descanso.

—¿Vas a seguir así? —preguntó, llamando su atención.

—¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?

Se encogió de hombros.

—No sería la primera persona que te aguanta. Eres un egocéntrico de mierda.

—Sabes que no es cierto —contestó el jugador.

—Si esperabas que esa mujer se quedara callada como las que acostumbras a toparte, solo porque eres un hombre con el que todas quedan hipnotizadas, estás equivocado.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Reconoce que la cagaste, Edward, te metiste con una mujer con los ovarios bien grandes.

Él suspiró.

—Lo sé, es una mujer muy diferente a las que me encuentro, y es eso lo que precisamente me gusta de ella —reconoció.

Garrett sonrió.

—Creí que se odiaban.

—Ella a mí, por supuesto, yo solo me comporto como idiota porque no sé cómo llamar su atención.

—Igual que los niños. Edward, amigo, eres un verdadero imbécil.

El jugador le lanzó una de sus pelotas de soccer directo en la cara.

—¡Oye! Es cierto. El discurso que te dio antes de mandarte a la mierda es bien convincente. Nosotros los hombres debimos hacerle la vida de cuadritos para que nos odie de la manera en que lo hace.

Edward se dejó caer en el sofá, agobiado.

—No debe ser fácil ser mujer en un mundo donde nosotros nos comportamos como idiotas.

Él escuchaba a su amigo con paciencia, sabiendo una vez más que la había cagado. ¿Había sido ese egocéntrico al que su madre suplicó no convertirse?

Solo había una certeza: no quería que ella se fuera, porque aunque se llevaran como dos elementos incompatibles, algo le gustaba mucho, algo que pasaba de su aspecto físico.

Pero, ¿qué?

Se levantó del sofá y llamó a los dirigentes, esperando convencerlos de no aceptar por ningún motivo la renuncia de la Dra. Swan.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Garrett.

—Necesito ir con ella. Ayúdame a conseguir la dirección de su hotel.

Su amigo sonrió.

—Vaya, lo haré encantado.

.

Bella tenía la cabeza colgando, cerca del suelo. Su cuerpo estaba en el sofá, con las piernas hacia arriba, pegadas a la pared.

Nada le ayudaba a pensar.

Hacía poco había recibido otra llamada insistente de los grandes nombres de la selección inglesa, pidiéndole que se quedara. Hasta le habían aumentado el sueldo, prometiéndole un departamento muy increíble en el centro de Londres.

Tentador, pero era tan orgullosa que no era capaz de aceptar.

Quiso respirar, pero estaba atada de nudos por todos lados, incluido el pecho.

Aprovechó de levantarse para esperar a la masajista.

Alguien llamó a su puerta y Bella abrió mientras se pasaba el aceite por el cuello.

—Al fin llegó —exclamó ella—, necesitaba un masajista…

Se quedó callada cuando vio que no era el servicio de masajes, sino el mismísimo Edward Cullen. Ella no reaccionó a taparse el cuerpo desnudo, que se colaba sutilmente por la sensual bata negra, lo único que miraba era su semblante suficiente, varonil e imponente… mientras él la repasaba, sorprendido de verla así.

Edward olvidó su discurso cuando la tuvo en frente. Notó sus senos redondos, aquel canal delicioso y aquel vientre que moría por tocar. Se imaginó sus manos rozando aquella piel con aceite, la que olía inmensamente bien desde la distancia que tomaban. Fue difícil recordar a qué había ido, porque de pronto aquella mujer le había golpeado en el cerebro con la imagen que le había regalado.

_¿Cómo mierda puede tenerme tan loco?_, pensó él, mudo de deseo.

—¿Sí? —preguntó ella, fingiendo que no se derretía con esos ojos verdes y esos tatuajes que salían con sutileza desde sus brazos—. ¿Vienes a despedirte?

Se rio.

—Te tomaste muy en serio mi queja.

—Tampoco estoy dispuesta a que unos periodistas me sigan por sus ideas tontas.

Edward dio un paso al frente, pero Bella no se acobardó con las sensaciones que le provocaba esa cercanía.

—Entonces sí vas a irte.

—Es lo mejor para los dos.

Él sintió que se desesperaba por dentro, mientras que Bella apreciaba cómo flaqueaba la sensación, lo que no tenía sentido dado todo lo que había pasado entre los dos.

—Yo no quiero que lo hagas —soltó el jugador.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, intrigada.

—¿Qué broma estás diciendo?

—Ninguna —respondió él—. No quiero que te vayas.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy dispuesto a ofrecerte yo mismo más dinero para que te quedes.

—No es el dinero…

—Sé que soy yo, porque sabes que te gusto.

Bella abrió la boca, sin poder creerlo.

—Bueno, y porque inevitablemente somos agua y aceite.

Ella tragó cuando sintió que él se acercaba.

—Quédate, te necesito aquí.

La ceja de Bella se enarcó y de pronto miró los labios de Edward, ansiosa por ellos.

—Así que me necesitas —susurró.

Edward no respondió porque estaba pendiente de ella, mirando cada detalle de su piel. Bella, por su lado, disfrutaba de lo cerca que estaban sus tatuajes, con los dedos picándole por tocarlos.

—Quédate y prometo comportarme.

Bella rio.

—Eso es imposible viniendo de ti.

Edward la giró de golpe, encarcelándola contra la pared. Bella sintió ganas de tomarlo del cuello y luchar por su poder, pero estaba hipnotizada con su aroma y su calor.

—Dime qué quieres y te lo daré.

Bella tuvo una imagen de un segundo, imaginándolo con su intimidad enterrada en su rostro mientras esa lengua poderosa la penetraba.

Sintió un calor acechante entre las piernas y de pronto se sonrojó.

—No puedo decirlo.

Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué?

La doctora se mordió el labio, alarmada por cómo comenzaba a excitarse sin remedio.

Estaba a punto de pecar, tentada a tocar esos labios carnosos, y si lo hacía no iba a poder parar.

—¿Bella? —llamó alguien detrás de la puerta.

Los dos dieron un respingo, porque conocían perfectamente la voz de la persona que estaba del otro lado de la habitación.

Era Charlie Swan.

¿Qué hacía aquí?

Se separaron, notando lo que estaba pasando entre ellos. De pronto habían olvidado todo lo que había pasado entre los dos, convirtiendo el momento en una tensión sexual inevitable.

—Con permiso —dijo Bella, caminando hasta la habitación para ponerse algo menos… revelador.

Edward la vio marcharse, vuelto loco ante la visión de sus nalgas y el hilo dental que llevaba puesto. Él, que a pesar de todo no quería verla como un simple trozo de carne, tal como Bella había insinuado, no podía evitar ponerse hambriento ante las imágenes que le regalaba esa mujer. De verdad lo intentaba, Dios sabía cuánto. Aunque, para su defensa, la doctora no era solo un pedazo de carne para él.

Mientras Charlie insistía detrás de la puerta, Bella regresó usando ropa deportiva, lo que tampoco ayudaba a que el jugador se contuviera mucho. ¿Había alguna manera en que sus ojos no la buscaran sin remedio?

—Ya voy —exclamó ella, haciendo que Edward por fin reaccionara a convivir con la realidad.

Ni siquiera se había preguntado por qué el entrenador Swan había ido al departamento de… Esperen. ¿Swan? ¿Charlie Swan? Ella era la Dra. Isabella… Swan.

Bella abrió, encontrándose con su padre, a quien no veía hace un año. La idea resultaba enormemente incómoda y ni siquiera sabía por qué sentía eso.

—Hola —dijo el hombre, viendo a su hija con mucha nostalgia.

Qué grande estaba. Le parecía que hace solo un segundo era la pequeña que daba vueltas entre sus piernas mientras le pedía un abrazo. ¿Cómo había cambiado tanto? Bueno, era su culpa, siempre lo fue.

Se parecía tanto a su madre que le costó adecuarse a la idea con tranquilidad. Renée… Nunca dejaba de rondar su cabeza. Era verla a ella, solo que tenía los ojos de su padre y el mismo cabello, para lo demás, su belleza era digna de su mamá, la belleza que a él le volvió loco en un segundo.

—Bella —dijo Charlie, mirándola con mucha emoción.

Ver la dureza en los ojos de su hija era complejo, porque sabía que lo merecía. Sin embargo, siempre le costaba darse cuenta que, por más que no quisiera, ella lo despreciaba. Era duro comparar esos ojos con los que tenía de niña, radicalmente distintos.

—Padre —respondió ella.

Edward abrió sus ojos.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de escuchar?

—¿Puedo pasar? —inquirió el hombre.

Bella enarcó una ceja, mirando de reojo a Edward, que estaba bastante perplejo.

El jugador se puso a recordar las veces que buscaba recortes de Charlie, cuando él era un deportista famoso. Conocía parte de su vida, pero nunca había sabido que tenía una hija.

Y qué hija.

—Sí, pasa —respondió la doctora.

Ella se cruzó de brazos, esperando a lo que su padre fuera a decir, pero cuando Charlie vio a Edward parado en medio, no pudo evitar darle una mirada inquisitiva.

—Edward —dejó escapar.

—Charlie. —Edward le dio un saludo tenso, algo que no era frecuente en ambos.

—¿Puedo saber a qué has venido, padre? —Bella estaba harta de los silencios.

—Supe que quieres irte —respondió, olvidando a su jugador por un momento—. Ni siquiera nos hemos saludado como corresponde, ¿y ya quieres irte?

—No es mi lugar —afirmó ella—. Debo volver.

—Bella, eres la mejor fisiatra que podemos tener.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo realizar correctamente mi trabajo, no como quiero. Lo mío es la investigación.

Charlie suspiró, abatido por su carácter.

—Entrenador. —Edward alzó la voz, llamando la atención de los dos—. Vine personalmente a pedirle que se quede, sé que ha sido difícil lidiar con lo que significo, pero confío en las capacidades de su hija, y estoy dispuesto a darle todas las facilidades posibles.

Bella alzó su ceja.

—Vaya, hijo, no sabía que vendrías a pedírselo tú. Nunca te había visto mover un dedo por alguien —susurró.

Edward desvió la mirada hacia Bella, porque era cierto.

Ella, por su parte, se mantuvo mirándolos durante un largo rato.

—Bella, hija…

—¿Qué? —soltó la doctora, muy demandante. Tanto a Charlie como a Edward les resultó demoledora su frialdad—. ¿Crees que acepté venir para que tú y yo tengamos una relación cercana? Lo hice por el dinero y porque necesitaba cambiar de aire, para lo demás, podemos seguir siendo los mismos de siempre. ¿Venías a decir algo más? Ambos. Porque necesito estar sola, tengo un vuelo que tomar en cuarentaiocho horas más.

Charlie sabía que de marcharse, no volvería a verla quizá nunca. Su hija lo despreciaba.

—No te vayas, hija, quiero que demuestres lo buena que eres…

—Dra. Swan, lamento lo ocurrido. —Edward alzó la voz, muy serio—. Espero lo piense bien y acepte mis disculpas.

Ella tragó.

—Te necesitamos aquí, más que nunca. Nadie lo hará mejor que tú.

Bella asintió despacio.

—Quiero estar sola —fue lo único que respondió.

Los dos asintieron, sin querer discutirle, y salieron por donde habían llegado. Edward le dio una mirada antes de que cerrara la puerta, asumiendo que no la volvería a ver.

_Por ser un imbécil te pasa_, pensó.

Una vez afuera y con la puerta cerrada en sus fauces, el jugador se quedó mirando a Charlie, sin saber cómo preguntárselo.

—¿Qué cagada hiciste? —preguntó el entrenador, algo irritado por cómo las cosas salían mal con su hija nuevamente.

—¿Cuándo iba a decirme que era su hija? —contraatacó.

—¿Tenía que decírtelo?

Él estaba tenso producto del encuentro con Bella.

—Pues claro.

Charlie suspiró y lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Más te vale haber sido buena con ella —soltó.

—Hey…

—Vámonos, porque si seguimos acá será más difícil hacer que se quede.

—¿Puede contarme al menos por qué ella nunca habló de usted? —insistió Edward.

A Charlie le dolía y Edward parecía más curioso aún por la situación.

—No voy a hablar de eso contigo. Ahora, más te vale que no haya sido tu culpa que mi hija quiera irse, porque de lo contrario te destrozo los músculos buenos —dijo el entrenador, muy malhumorado.

Edward suspiró y siguió caminando junto a él, sabiendo que tenía que, en caso de que ella se fuera, iba a arrepentirse por haber sido un idiota monumental.

.

Bella volvía a Nueva Jersey en diez horas más.

Los dirigentes la habían seguido llamando, suplicándole que aceptara las nuevas ofertas. Cada vez eran más tentadoras, pero su orgullo casi irracional le impedía dar su brazo a torcer.

Desde que había visto a su padre por primera vez en tanto tiempo, lo único que pudo hacer fue pensar en las emociones que le quedaron en el cuerpo.

No había querido contestarle a su madre ni a su mejor amiga, la insistencia en sus preguntas le resultaba agotadora.

Mientras miraba a su laptop, analizando su pasaje de avión, recibió una llamada que le hizo fruncir el ceño.

Era Leah.

—Hola —saludó, algo extrañada.

—Bella, al fin puedo contactarme contigo.

Se oía incómoda, como si hubiera llorado durante horas.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Pasó algo con la investigación?

—¡A la mierda la investigación! Bella, necesito que me digas la verdad.

Ella respiró hondo, preguntándose de qué verdad tenía que hablar. ¿Se había enterado de lo que había hecho con Jacob antes de irse?

Bella se aclaró la garganta y se levantó de la cama. Ponerse nerviosa no estaba en sus planes, nunca.

—¿La verdad de qué?

Leah se largó a llorar de manera profusa, lo que le incomodó.

—¡Tú lo sabes bien! ¡Lo viste cuando salimos a por unas copas!

Ah, así que de eso se trataba.

—¿Le contaste a Jacob lo que estuvo pasando entre Trevor y yo? —insistió—. ¡Era un secreto entre nosotras! Él no tenía por qué saber que nos acostamos un par de veces.

_¿Un par? Estuvieron de amantes por tres meses_, pensó.

—¿Por qué tendría que habérselo dicho? —preguntó, intrigada.

A ella qué le importaba eso.

—Porque está extraño desde que te marchaste. Tú eres la única que lo sabe. ¿Por qué más estaría ignorándome y alejándose de mí?

Bella tragó, asfixiada por otro problema.

—Eso no es culpa mía. Es probable que se haya dado cuenta por ti, yo no tengo nada que ver con su relación, no me interesa.

Leah suspiró.

—No quiero que mi matrimonio se vaya al carajo, Jacob es lo único que tengo y si se entera que yo lo engañé con su colega, va a quitarme de la investigación. Si tuviste algo que ver, necesito que me lo digas.

Bella se pasó una mano por la frente.

—No tuve nada que ver y no sé por qué él está actuando de esa manera —evadió, porque sabía qué pasaba en realidad.

Jacob estaba pensando en ella.

_Hombres estúpidos_, pensó.

—Yo no tengo nada que ver en sus problemas de esposos. De mi boca no ha salido nada.

Leah dejó ir un suspiro profundo, casi asfixiada.

—Te creeré, Bella. Gracias de todas formas por seguir manteniendo mi secreto bajo siete llaves. Solo espero que él no se haya enterado por otros medios. Que estés bien, Bella.

Ella cortó y la doctora se quedó un buen rato apretando la mandíbula.

—Eres un tonto, Jacob Black.

¿Qué esperaba actuando así? Lo suyo había sido un polvo y nada más. Sí, a Bella le gustaba, su objetivo era calmar la curiosidad de saber cómo era él en la cama, y lo había conseguido, ya estaba. ¿Qué quería? ¿Que le agradeciera el que estuviese obsesionado con ella luego de quitarse las ganas? ¡Por Dios!

Iba a dejarse caer en la cama, pero recibió una llamada más. Cuando vio quién era, casi se cae de culo.

—¿Qué quieres, Jacob? Allá deben ser pasadas las tres de la madrugada. ¡Tu esposa me llamó hace menos de un minuto! Ya veo por qué. ¿Dónde estás?

Bella se levantó de la cama, agotada de los problemas.

—Estoy en un bar —respondió, evidentemente ebrio—. Pensando en ti desde que te fuiste.

Rodó los ojos.

—¿Y por eso te has embriagado? Dios míos, Jacob.

—Te he extrañado tanto —gimió—. ¿Cómo le hago para dejar de pensar en ti?

Bella cerró los ojos, arrepentida como ninguna de haberse envuelto con un hombre casado. Sí, claro que Jake le revolvía el estómago, pero solo sería una cogida y nada más, ¿por qué le costaba tanto entender eso?

—Estás mal, Jacob, yo nunca…

—Quiero dejar a mi esposa.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. Oh no, estás demente. ¡No nuestro no tuvo importancia…!

—No digas eso —se lamentó, demasiado borracho para juntar las neuronas revueltas.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso ya me has olvidado?

¿Cómo le decía que nunca estuvo realmente en su mente? Ella no se dejaba conquistar con nadie, lo único que le interesaba era su carrera y juguetear un rato. ¿Olvidarlo? Eso sucedería cuando de verdad lo recordara.

—Jacob…

—Es el jugador, ¿no?

Apretó su mandíbula.

—Por supuesto que vi los medios y te reconocí de inmediato. Pero, ¿sabes? Creí que solo era un engaño de la cámara, ahora comienzo a pensar que es verdad. Y yo te defendí delante de la comunidad científica.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué esos imbéciles tienen que hablar de mí? ¡Por supuesto que no es lo que creen! —exclamó, furiosa.

—Todos asumen que es el único trabajo en el que puedes estar y que pronto volverás. Si te soy sincero, es lo que más deseo.

Isabella rio, pero de profunda cólera.

¿Pronto volvería? Nadie creía en ella.

Puta mierda.

—Egoísta hijo de puta —soltó.

—Bella, te necesito…

—Deja ya, ¡ve con tu esposa y a mí déjame en paz! —insistió.

—Bella…

Cortó y lanzó el móvil a la cama.

—Así que pronto volveré.

Entrecerró sus ojos y se levantó, volviendo a ponerse su ropa de deportes. Antes de hacer la locura que planeaba en ese momento, le dio una rápida mirada a su maleta, que ya estaba lista para mañana.

Tomó un Uber hacia el edificio en el que se encontró por primera con Edward Cullen, sin importarle que quedase tan poco para las nueve de la noche, de todos modos le habían entregado ya la llave y no le haría mal una despedida. Cuando bajó, prefirió tomar el camino corto y evadir a los guardias, no quería preguntas incómodas. Llegando a la zona de terapia, solo vio un par de luces encendidas, seguramente las de emergencia, así que se metió a la oficina que sería de ella y vio los ultrasonidos de Edward.

Suspiró, contrariada con algunas sensaciones.

De pronto, sintió la necesidad de abrir el buscador mientras disfrutaba de la vista hacia la camilla, recordando los toques que le dio a su pierna. Vaya que lo había disfrutado.

Y como si sus manos no tuviesen conexión con su analítico cerebro, el buscador se llenó con el nombre de Edward Cullen. La información comenzó a aparecer y Bella se mordió el labio, sabiendo que lo que hacía era un total error. En la mayoría de los portales de noticias aparecía ella de espaldas, nombrada como la misteriosa acompañante del jugador. Era obvio que cualquiera que la conociera notaría que era Isabella, pero al menos estaba como misterio por el momento.

Mientras bajaba por los portales de información, miró algunas noticias más antiguas, como por ejemplo algunas en las que Edward salía elevando alguna que otra copa de victoria. Bella se cruzó de piernas mientras miraba su sonrisa triunfante, rodeado de todos sus compañeros, tanto del club como de la selección de soccer nacional. En definitiva, era guapísimo y sí le provocaba un efecto, el que no podía aceptar porque, bueno…

—Es tan idiota —soltó.

Siguió mirando mientras la camilla seguía cerca, como si la llamara a imaginar ciertas cosas que iban a embotarle la cabeza.

Apretó la sección de videos y vio cómo Edward lanzaba el gol decisivo, a eso de los noventaiún minutos, con una pirueta casi de película. Él sabía que quedaba poco tiempo y en cuanto supo que la pelota estaba dentro, comenzó a celebrar, corriendo mientras sus compañeros lo alababan. Frente a la alegría, el jugador se quitó la playera, mostrando sus increíbles atributos. Bella pausó el video, justo donde Edward sonreía y se mantenía con su torso desnudo en medio de la pantalla.

—Maldito hijo de puta —susurró, enrabiada por cómo se imaginaba tocándolo.

Fue instantáneo. Ya se mordía una uña mientras se imaginaba torturándolo en medio de la camilla, disfrutando de besar la piel de su abdomen, mirando los efectos que ella le produciría con sus labios. Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas en cuanto visualizó la mueca de placer que pondría él mientras la mirase con esos ojos verdes tan intensos, todo mientras ella siguiera bajando y se atreviese a sacar eso que ya comenzaba a endurecerse.

Un ruido lejano le hizo dar un salto. Alguien estaba cerca. Bella cerró rápidamente la ventana y se acomodó el cabello mientras seguía sintiendo las mejillas rojas de deseo.

—Ay, Dios, qué me pasa —susurró bajito mientras se pasaba las manos por el rostro.

Carraspeó y se irguió, dispuesta a irse. Sin embargo, cuando cruzó el umbral de la puerta, miró hacia el pasillo. Al final se veían las instalaciones de la fisioterapia, lugar al que no iba hacía años. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que estaba en trabajo asistencial? Se tensó un poco al rememorar el episodio que le hizo renegar de toda una historia cerca de la gente, como si fuese un fuego abrasivo que, al tocarlo, le hiciese retroceder. Nunca creyó que volvería a hacer este tipo de cosas, no después de lo que sucedió con…

Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, dispuesta a darse una última vuelta antes que el guardia la viera. Cuando llegó a la zona de terapia, vio que alguien intentaba correr en la máquina, despotricando contra algo o alguien. En cuanto se acercó vio la espalda ancha de su dueño, el mismo al que había visto en los videos.

Edward estaba intentando hacer terapia por su propia cuenta, pero le dolía como un demonio. No dejaba de sentir pinchazos en su músculo, como si alguien le clavara agujas, muchas a la vez. Pero, ¿qué podía esperar? Si su única esperanza iba a marcharse. ¿Ahora qué pasaría? Iban a demorar una eternidad en que le trajesen un profesional idóneo, al menos tan profesional como Isabella Swan.

Se sentía como un estúpido, por haber molestado a la única doctora capaz de recuperarlo como era debido. Ella debía reconocer que tenía el carácter de una bruja, pero vaya que sabía hacer lo suyo, lo había descubierto mientras navegaba por internet, encontrándose con su repertorio de grandes victorias en su mundo, el de la ciencia.

Y estaba tan guapa que le daba más rabia. Ahora tendría que ver a un viejo de mierda.

Tuvo que dejar de correr porque ya se sentía incapaz. Se miró el músculo, tenso como una piedra, y se lamentó por haber hecho esto.

—Vas a dañarte —le dijo esa voz femenina.

Edward se giró y se la encontró, vistiendo ropa deportiva. ¿Qué hacía aquí? Bueno, qué importaba, se veía tan guapa…

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ponerte a correr así como así? —lo regañó, acercándose a paso lento.

Edward se pasó una toalla por la cara y luego por el cuello mientras notaba que su distancia se acortaba.

—Necesitaba comenzar a hacerlo, de lo contrario iba a explotar.

—Puedes dañarte sin remedio —respondió Bella, ya más cerca.

Ella vio su sudor y se sintió irremediablemente atraída, como si fuese una abejita tras una flor viril y caliente como ninguna.

—Ya lo hice —espetó, algo malhumorado. Luego suspiró, calmándose mientras la pierna le volvía a arder—. Lo siento, estoy agotado con esta mierda.

Bella hizo una mueca, como si no supiera qué decirle.

—Ve a la camilla —le susurró ella, como si las palabras le salieran sin la conexión con el cerebro. Era como si su boca estuviese conectada con su culo.

Edward arqueó la ceja, sin saber cómo tomarse sus palabras.

—¿Ahora? —Su voz salió más grave, con un tinte de deseo.

Bella tragó, sin reconocerse a sí misma.

¿Qué mierda pasaba?

—Sí, ahora.

Edward fue obediente por primera vez en su vida.

—Bocarriba. Quiero revisarte, pudiste empeorar el desgarro.

Él asintió y se acostó, aún respirando con dificultad, aunque no estaba seguro si era por el ejercicio o por el hecho de que la Dra. Swan iba a tocarlo.

—¿Me revisarás por última vez?

Bella asintió.

—Tómalo como una despedida.

Pero él no quería despedirse. La quería a ella aunque fuese una mandona de mierda y su ceño pasara fruncido gracias a su existencia. Simplemente la quería a ella y no había razones más que una necesidad desbordante por mirarla todo el tiempo que durase su terapia.

Bella tocó sus músculos, palpando si había alguna diferencia y, por qué no, disfrutando de lo duros que eran. Cada dos segundos se decía internamente "_es un paciente, controla las manos_", pero vaya que le costaba. ¿Dónde estaba su ética profesional? Definitivamente en su culo.

—Al menos no está hinchado —le dijo.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó Edward mientras sentía su tacto cálido. Tenía una mano tan pequeña y suave.

La doctora le dobló la pierna y él rechinó los dientes. Ella siguió flexionando, poco a poco mientras miraba tras el pantalón corto, devorándose la ausencia de ropa interior sin importarle un carajo que Edward se diera cuenta.

—¿Se te ha perdido mi cara? —bromeó el jugador.

—Solo me estoy concentrando —respondió ella.

El dolor comenzó a pasar, disminuyendo notoriamente mientras el músculo iba relajándose. No sabía si era por sus ejercicios o porque mirarle esa carita de ángel lo volvía loco, aún sabiendo que solo era la cara porque el carácter…

—¿Ha mejorado?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir algo blando contra su rodilla. Eran los senos de la doctora mientras ella le volvía a flectar la pierna.

Tuvo que imaginarse a su papá en bikini para no excitarse y hacérselo notar.

—Bastante.

—No vuelvas a hacer lo que hiciste. No quiero que se te destroce el músculo, ya ha sufrido mucho estrés y tienes un mundial que ganar.

—Así que crees que debo ganar —susurró él, mirando la linda curva de su trasero.

Parecía hipnotizado.

—No creo que debas —respondió—. Lo harás.

Bella se separó y miró la hora en su pared, dándose cuenta que ya quedaban ocho horas para el viaje de vuelta a su país.

—Así que lo haré.

Ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la importancia que sus palabras tenían para Edward, que no dejaba de mirarla a la cara, muy interesado en sus ojos redondeados por la sorpresa de escucharse a sí misma. Esa expresión le resultó aún más atractiva que su constante rostro serio, como si algo le hubiese devuelto parte de la vida.

Estaba perplejo ante lo hermosa que le parecía ahora, mucho más que antes.

—Es lo que creo, que puedes hacerlo —dejó escapar.

—Entonces ayúdame, solo contigo podré.

Edward se reincorporó, parándose frente a ella. Aunque Bella no quería asumirlo, tenerlo en frente, alto y grande para su menudo cuerpo, le resultaba enloquecedor.

—Sabes que me marcharé mañana —respondió Bella.

—No lo hagas y podremos trabajar juntos.

—Estás loco.

—Puede ser. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Pero, ¿qué sería la vida sin un poco de locura?

Bella se rio, sin poder creerlo. A Edward esa mueca le resultó fascinante.

—Tengo un vuelo en ocho horas.

Él sintió una desesperación que no imaginó tener.

—No vueles. Quédate.

Esta vez fue Bella quien se cruzó de brazos y enarcó una ceja.

—¿Crees que porque me lo pidas voy a olvidar lo que pasó?

—Lo sé, creo que en parte me molesté por haberme lanzado el champagne en la cara, pero… debí hablar con mi agente para evitar que tu trabajo se viera interrumpido por un rumor absurdo, como tampoco debí presentar una queja por maltrato, si así fuera no me gustaría estar frente a ti, ni tampoco te estaría pidiendo que te quedaras.

Bella tragó mientras se mantenía seria, no queriendo demostrarle lo profundo que calaban sus palabras.

—Pídeme lo que quieras y lo haré con tal de que te quedes —afirmó Edward, bajando la voz.

La doctora sintió el aumento de su respiración mientras revivía las imágenes más internas de sus fantasías. Si le pidiera lo que quisiera, él quedaría pidiendo más por días… y ella también.

—¿Y bien? —insistió Edward, acortando aún más la distancia entre los dos.

Bella se apegó a la camilla, permitiéndose un poco de cordura.

—Dame una pista de lo que serías capaz de hacer para que me quede —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Edward se sintió enloquecer, por lo que sonrió sin remedio.

Imaginó sus labios recorriendo la curva de sus caderas mientras la mantenía quieta ante la amenaza de sus jadeos. Cómo deseaba beberse sus jugos, esa humedad femenina que le volvía loco, en especial si era de ella. Podía saborear el calor que le generaba y la piel salada de su ser íntimo.

Se le hacía agua la boca.

—Puedo ayudarte en una investigación —le hizo saber.

Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

—¿Una investigación?

Él asintió.

—Sé que te dedicabas a eso en tu país. Puedo ayudarte, de verdad, financiar una investigación no es ningún problema para mí.

Bella se lo pensó de verdad, porque una idea inmensa se le estaba ocurriendo desde que esas palabras salieron de su boca.

—Tengo una idea mejor.

Edward enarcó una ceja.

—¿Puedo saberlo?

Bella negó.

—De momento no, pero créeme que hay algo muy especial para mí que necesita dinero.

—¿Es una investigación importante para ti?

Ella sonrió de forma débil.

—Algo así. Si tú eres capaz de ayudarme con eso, entonces me quedo.

El famoso jugador enanchó su sonrisa.

—Ni siquiera lo dudaré.

—Pero antes, debes prometerme que sacarás esas fotografías de circulación, ¿bien?

—¿No te gusta ser mi novia? —jugueteó.

Bella rodó los ojos, dispuesta a darse una vuelta para marchar, pero Edward la tomó desde la muñeca, haciéndole parar. Pegó su pecho a la espalda de ella, respirándole en el cuello.

—Voy a hacerlo para que te quedes, aunque sé que te mueres de ganas de actuar como mi novia —le susurró.

La doctora estuvo a punto de suspirar, desesperada por el calor.

—Si crees que me resulta divertida la idea, créeme que estás equivocado.

—¿La idea? A mí me parece perfecta, en especial si ella contempla el hacer cosas tú y yo.

Bella se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que la distancia entre los dos era nula. Casi podía sentir la punta de su nariz junto a la suya.

—¿Qué cosas?

Edward estaba serio y miraba sus labios a la par de sus ojos.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

Su boca estaba entreabierta. Necesitaba saborearla.

—Con permiso… —comenzó a decir un guardia, que venía con una linterna.

Ellos se separaron mientras miraban al suelo. Edward carraspeó, mientras que Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Oh, Sr. Cullen, no sabía que era usted —se disculpó el guardia—. Usted debe ser la Dra. Swan.

—Así es, estábamos viendo algo de su… terapia.

—Ah, claro. Lamento informarles que ya a esta hora no se permiten más personas aquí.

Los dos asintieron, con la cabeza entre ellos y lo que estuvieron a punto de hacer.

—Yo ya me iba —respondió Edward—. Dra. Swan, ¿viene conmigo?

Ella se quedó mirando esos ojos verdes tan intensos y simplemente asintió.

—Sí, claro. Con permiso.

Los dos se fueron en silencio, incluso en ese ascensor, donde todo parecía perfecto para otro acercamiento. Una vez afuera, con el coche lujoso de Edward esperándolos, él se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces, ¿te quedas? —preguntó, ansioso.

Bella se lamió una de las comisuras, disfrutando de aquella mueca expectante.

—Lo pensaré.

—¿De verdad no me darás una respuesta?

—No mereces una.

Edward se rio.

—Vaya que eres dura.

—Mucho. Me gustan las cosas duras, ¿a ti?

Aquel dejo de doble sentido hizo que ambos sintieran la excitación crecer.

—Muchísimo —susurró Edward en respuesta—. Al menos dime que te irás conmigo, esta vez no vino Garrett.

Bella sabía que aquella invitación era demasiado para ella. Necesitaba pensar y deshacerse del calor, porque Edward era un paciente y ella su fisiatra.

—No, me iré por mi cuenta. Gracias.

Él no quiso demostrar su intensa decepción, porque moría por tenerla un rato más a su lado.

—Está bien, no te rogaré, sé que te gusta la idea.

—Veo que me estás conociendo.

—¿Cuándo sabré si has decidido quedarte?

—Si mañana aparezco en tu vida, es que decidí seguir con tu terapia, si no es así… Bueno, no fue un gusto, fue una pesadilla.

La sonrisa de Edward se hizo más grande y sincera.

—Espero que sea la primera opción. Hasta mañana, _Dra. Gruñona_.

Bella ocultó su sonrisa.

—Puede que sea un mañana, _Engreído de mierda_.

—Auch.

Bella le tendió la mano como despedida, pero él la tomó y tiró de ella para besarle la mejilla, dejándole el rastro de su naturaleza masculina.

—Adiós.

—Adiós.

Ambos tomaron caminos separados, Edward hacia su coche y Bella a la espera de un Uber. Cuando éste llegó y ella se subió, miró en el espejo retrovisor del conductor, dándose cuenta que el jugador había esperado hasta que ella se subiera para poder marcharse.

Sin esperarlo y sin planearlo, su último gesto para él fue una sonrisa sincera, una de las que pocas veces dejaba escapar.

Antes de que fuera más tarde, llamó al aeropuerto, sabiendo que podría arrepentirse.

—Hola, buenas noches, quiero cancelar un vuelo.

.

El sonido de su móvil hizo que levantara la cara de la almohada.

¿Qué hora era?

Palpó en la mesa de noche y miró con un ojo abierto.

—Otra vez tú, Marcus Vulturi —refunfuñó—. ¿Hola?

—Dra. Swan, ¡qué bueno saber que ha decidido quedarse!

—¿Ocurre algo? —inquirió, muy seca.

El hombre carraspeó.

—La hemos llamado para invitarla a la zona de entrenamiento. Nuestros grandes dirigentes quieren conocerla más, además del equipo.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Y dado que debe estar ya en el edificio de terapia…

_¿Debería estar en el edificio de terapia?_, pensó, confundida. _Espera, ¿qué hora es?_

Se reincorporó y miró al reloj de la pared, dándose cuenta que se había quedado dormida. ¡Eso nunca le ocurría!

—Claro, puedo ir.

—Eso es fantástico, doctora, espero verla pronto.

Cuando cortó casi lanza un grito desesperado. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a llegar tarde, ¡nunca!

Se duchó rápido y mientras se vestía llamó al chofer para que fuera a buscarla. A los quince minutos él ya estaba ahí, así que aprovechó de maquillarse dentro del coche.

El centro de entrenamiento era el Estadio Wembley, un lugar colosal que por poco le saca un grito. Era inmenso. Nunca había ido ahí, parecía tan grande que sintió miedo. ¿Ahí entrenaban los futbolistas ingleses? Debía reconocerlo, era magnífico.

El chofer le abrió la puerta y ya la esperaban unos hombres muy elegantes.

—¿Dra. Swan? —preguntó uno.

Ella llevaba su bata blanca.

—Sí, soy yo.

—Bienvenida.

La llevaron a una zona exclusiva, donde ya estaba la prensa, a la espera de las buenas nuevas. Se escondió, temerosa por la repercusión del otro día, y cuando estuvo dentro pudo respirar mejor. El Sr. Vulturi la esperaba junto a un montón de hombres importantes, quienes inmediatamente fueron a saludar.

—Les presente a nuestra impresionante fisiatra —anunció Marcus, sonriendo con temor de que la doctora fuera a decir algo duro contra todos ellos.

—Buenos días —dijo Isabella, apretando las manos tendidas.

—Queremos que conozca al equipo de fisioterapeutas de la selección inglesa, les encantará saber quién es su nueva jefa.

Mientras la dirigían, ella observó las instalaciones, sorprendida. Así que este sería su segundo hogar. La idea de dirigir a un equipo de personas le resultaba genuinamente alentador, no había nada mejor que ordenar y liderar.

—Hemos escuchado maravillas de su trabajo, Dra. Swan —dijo uno de los hombres.

—Hace bien en escucharlas —respondió sin reparos.

—No es muy grato que haya decidido finalmente quedarse. Lamentamos los exabruptos de nuestro jugador Edward Cullen, pero debe entenderlo, es nuestra estrella.

—Y el más caro —soltó uno, riendo.

Edward… Bella recordó que se iban a ver allá, en el centro terapéutico. Probablemente debía estar pensando que ella había decidido irse.

—Charlie, llegó nuestra doctora —anunció Marcus mientras los demás se acercaban a la zona exterior, el terreno de juego mismo, donde todos los jugadores más famosos de la selección inglesa y el mundo estaban haciendo su entrenamiento de rutina.

Su padre estaba con las manos detrás de su espalda, mirando a sus jugadores de forma concentrada. Cuando escuchó las palabras de Marcus, se giró de inmediato, alegre de verla otra vez. Estaba mucho más contento ahora que ella había decidido quedarse.

—Debes conocerla muy bien —exclamó Vulturi.

Charlie se acercó, manteniendo su sonrisa.

—Bienvenida, hija, estoy seguro que lucirás tus mejores conocimientos aquí.

—Gracias, papá —respondió Bella, muy seca.

Él carraspeó y miró hacia los fisioterapeutas, que estaban ayudando a uno de los jugadores a calentar.

—Hey, vengan, ha llegado su jefa —anunció mientras se metía las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de deportes, con las manos picándole por darle un abrazo a su niña.

Todos eran hombres, ninguna chica.

—Buenos días, doctora —dijeron, yendo a saludarla.

—Buenos días —respondió.

Los jugadores dejaron de hacer lo que hacían, intrigados por la nueva aparición.

—Hey, Charlie, ¿quién es la nueva compañía? —preguntó Jasper Whitlock, cruzándose de brazos mientras sonreía, coqueto.

El entrenador se puso rojo.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gritó.

Los dirigentes se largaron a reír, mientras que Bella sintió un poco de vergüenza. ¿No podía comportarse como otra cosa que no fuera su padre?

Los jugadores se acercaron, riéndose mientras se molestaban entre sí ante la nueva aparición femenina, algo que, por cierto, nunca les había pasado.

—Les presento a la nueva fisiatra del equipo —anunció Charlie—, una doctora excepcional que, además, se dedicará más exclusivamente a atender a Edward Cullen mientras dure su lesión.

Bella vio cómo se daban con el codo en las costillas, entusiastas de ver una presencia femenina tan guapa para sus ojos curiosos.

—Bienvenida —exclamó Emmett—, vaya suerte la de Edward.

La doctora enarcó una ceja, dispuesta a bostezarles en la cara. _Tan básicos_, pensó.

—Además de ser la fisiatra del equipo, es mi hija —espetó—, así que no quiero que ningún baboso se atreva a faltarle el respeto, ¿me oyeron? La Dra. Swan es una profesional intachable que no requiere más que sus atenciones para hacer su trabajo.

Todos dejaron de reírse. ¿La hija del entrenador? Oh no, ese era un terreno muy duro.

—¿Dra. Swan? —preguntó una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

Se giró a mirar, sintiendo las cosquillas de solo reconocerlo.

—Pensé que había decidido irse —añadió, sonriendo de solo verla.

¿Cómo carajos se presentaba así, usando esas faldas que lo volvían loco? Con la bata solo quería comérsela hasta que saciarse… y eso, ¿de verdad podría ocurrir? Y pensó que sí había decidido irse.

Vaya sorpresa.

Bella, por su lado, miró a Edward, que estaba sudado. Venía de una sesión pequeña de terapia, claramente. Qué ganas de tocarle el sudor del pecho.

—Cambié de opinión —respondió.

—Me pregunto por qué.

Edward le regaló una sonrisa ladeada, lo que sí generó un efecto profundo en Bella.

—Es una sorpresa saber que es hija de Charlie.

—Tú menos que nadie puedes acercarte, ya vi las fotos, espero sea una broma —ladró el padre, muy protector.

—No necesito eso, papá, puedo defenderme sola —respondió Bella.

Los dirigentes le pidieron ir a conocer el lugar, por lo que se fue con ellos, no sin antes moverle el culo a un hambriento Edward. Le costó no dar vuelta la cabeza como los enfermos, pero lo logró a duras penas.

Marcus comenzó a hablarle de la historia del estadio, lo que a ella le importaba un carajo. Decidió ignorarlo mientras él narraba a la par que le mostraba algunas instalaciones. Cuando todos estuvieron distraídos, Bella se escabulló, queriendo deshacerse de todos esos hombres aburridos.

Dio una caminata larga por la zona interior, disfrutando de la vista. Hace tanto tiempo que no veía algo como esto.

Bella miró hacia el camerino, reviviendo recuerdos que creía enterrados en alguna parte de su cerebro. Cuando pequeña había visitado estos lugares, pero ahora sentía que volvía a aquellos momentos donde su padre no era un patán.

Miró los lockers, luego las paredes de cerámica y entonces sintió el sonido de la ducha masculina, justo en el fondo. Ella sabía que no debía estar ahí porque pronto el equipo volvería al lugar para asearse luego del calentamiento. Sin embargo, algo la mantenía pegada ahí, especialmente desde que su padre la había recibido de esa manera.

Bella taconeó y siguió su camino, mirando a través de la ventana que había justo frente a ella. Notó el vapor y por poco se alejó, sabiendo que había alguien, pero cuando vio el tatuaje en la nalga, coqueto y a la espera de un mordisco, sintió que algo le avivaba el pecho de calientes emociones.

El dueño de aquel culo se sacudió el cabello bajo la regadera, endemoniadamente sensual. Su espalda ancha fue analizada por ella, que moría por contar cada fibra de esos fuertes músculos. Otros tatuajes se iban vislumbrando mientras aquel hombre sobaba su piel contra el agua, digno de un comercial erótico. Bella se mordió una uña, deseosa y entusiasta por el espectáculo. Entonces él se giró, volviendo a sacudir su cabello cobre y la doctora pudo disfrutar del pecho duro, marcado y tatuado de Edward Cullen.

Estaba mal mirar a la estrella del equipo y a su paciente, sobre todo porque odiaba cada espacio de su personalidad y porque, aunque fuera ilógico, cada vez le gustaba más.

Quiso devolverse, ansiosa por cómo el deseo reprimido la volvía loca, pero justo ahí dio un traspié, haciendo que sus tacones sonaran fuertemente. Edward giró la cabeza, alertado por ella, y entonces se encontró con los ojos curiosos de Isabella Swan.

—Lo siento, me perdí…

—¿Justo en la ducha? —le preguntó él, bastante desinhibido.

Siguió restregándose el cuerpo, mostrándole toda su humanidad. Bella no podía dejar de mirar y casi al instante sus ojos se desviaron hacia lo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

—Cuidado, ¿qué miras? —jugueteó, sonriente como ninguno.

—Nada, solo… —Tragó—. Tengo que irme.

—Oye, espera, al menos termina de ver el espectáculo.

—¿Siempre eres así?

—¿Así cómo? —inquirió, acercándose.

—Tan… —Su respiración se aceleró, viéndolo con la distancia disminuyendo—. Tan desvergonzado.

—Un poco.

—¿Muy acostumbrado a que te vean?

—¿Qué? ¿Te preocupa?

Edward no dejaba de mirar esos labios que lo clamaban.

—En realidad, no.

—¿Segura?

Él tomó una de las ondas de Isabella, disfrutando de su color. La doctora no podía despegar la vista de ese cuerpo que tenía en frente, como si sus ojos fueran imanes y el cuerpo de Edward un acero fogoso.

—Tengo que irme.

—No te irás.

El jugador la tomó de las caderas y la subió a su hombro, sacándole un grito.

—¡Bájame inmediatamente, Edward Cullen! —ordenó.

—¿O qué?

—¡O te las verás conmigo! ¡Te romperé las bolas!

—Hazme otra cosa.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Nada.

Edward la llevó hacia la ducha, ahogando sus gritos en un inmenso jadeo. Él se puso a reír mientras los cabellos de la doctora se pegaban a su rostro, así como su ropa.

No tardó en darse cuenta que no llevaba sujetador.

—¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido semejante estupidez?! —bramó ella.

El jugador no dejaba de disfrutar de sus muecas, así como tampoco de cómo le gustaba la manera en que ella solo quería asesinarlo. Definitivamente estaba demente, pero ya nada podía cambiar la situación.

—Cállate ya —espetó, encarcelándola en la pared de cerámica.

La ducha cayó sobre sus cabezas y ambos se quedaron mirando.

Bella se aferró a su cuello, besándolo con pasión, y Edward la tomó desde las nalgas, apretándolas con desesperación.

La bomba fue instantánea. Ya nadie iba a parar la explosión.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. ¿Qué les ha parecido la bomba de fuego? ¿Creen que al fin se dejen llevar o falta camino por recorrer? Es un hecho que ambos se desean, y mucho, pero, ¿Bella estará dispuesta a enfrentarse a sus propios prejuicios? ¿Qué creen que tenga enterrado Bella en su interior? ¿Creen que hay algo más? Las cosas con su padre no parecen ir como deberían, porque hay espinas que sanar y Charlie lo sabe. ¡Cuéntenme lo que les parece! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco todos sus comentarios, los aprecio muchísimo, y si bien se me ha hecho imposible poner el nombre de cada una porque mi tiempo se ha reducido notablemente producto de la universidad, siempre estoy pendiente de todas, de verdad. Espero volver a leerlas a todas, sus review son la manera en que ustedes nos incentivan y entusiasman para poder seguir entregándoles esto_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado a su cuenta, y si no tienen, solo deben poner su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden pasarse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños a todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	5. Capítulo 4: Desesperación

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4:**

**Desesperación**

Bella enredó sus manos en los cabellos sedosos de Edward, ahora mojados por el agua que caía sobre los dos. Sentía sus manos en sus nalgas, que las apretaban con destreza y dedicación. Los labios de ambos se unían sin parar, enfrentados en una batalla sin respiro en la cual sus lenguas eran espadas dispuestas a atacarse entre sí, frotándose con los húmedos deseos de devorarse mutuamente.

—Mmm… Bella —ronroneó el deportista mientras besaba y lamía su barbilla, bajando por su cuello.

Ella estaba obnubilada por los besos mientras cerraba los ojos, completamente absorta en la manera en que él la reclamaba y la sujetaba para no moverse, lo que a su vez generaba un sentimiento de completa desesperación, porque a ella no le gustaba que nadie la reclamase ni la sujetase como si fuese de alguien más.

Sus lenguas hicieron contacto, humedeciendo sus bocas mientras el calor les subía por los pies hasta la punta de la cabeza. Edward no permitía que Bella saliera de sus brazos, manteniéndola junto a su pecho, disfrutando de la manera en que sus senos se frotaban con él. _Como si realmente quisiera hacerlo_, pensó ella, derretida junto a su cuerpo masculino. A la doctora se le escapó un gemido mientras buscaba más, enloqueciendo al jugador.

Edward que estaba poniéndose duro como una roca, buscó uno de los muslos de su doctora y la subió hasta que sus dedos se enterraron en su piel. Bella volvió a gemir mientras clavaba sus uñas en el pecho del jugador, salvaje, ruin y desesperada. El miembro de él le rozó con sutileza, buscándole, deseándole e implorándole entrar.

Se necesitaban mutuamente.

Edward se separó un poco para observar esa blusa blanca pegada a ella, transparentando sus senos redondos. Él subió sus palmas por sus caderas, luego su vientre y finalmente a ese canal, queriendo destrozarle los botones para hundirse en ella y lamer como un condenado.

—Edward —jadeó Isabella.

Ella lo miró, todo desnudo para su deleite, disfrutando desde su cabeza hasta sus pies, no limitándose ni siquiera a avergonzarse por detenerse exclusivamente en su miembro, que ya comenzaba a ponerse muy duro. A Bella le gustaba mirar la intimidad masculina, era hipnótico para ella poder disfrutar de su tensión, admirar el color y, sobre todo, tocarlo con suavidad hasta que pidieran más. El de Edward era su favorito sin haberlo probado nunca.

—¿Curiosa? —murmuró mientras se acercaba para besar su cuello.

Bella sintió cómo él comenzaba a desabotonar su blusa, abriendo el canal de sus senos para su total deleite, todo ello mientras tocaba su abdomen y luego sus pectorales, duros como rocas, marcados por tatuajes que trazaban rutas imborrables para su visual.

Un pequeño ruido en algún punto más allá de las duchas hizo que ambos perdieran levemente la concentración, especialmente Bella, que pareció recobrar la compostura y la realidad en la que se encontraban. Ella se separó y se tomó la frente, pensando en la manera en que todo se había desenvuelto. Por Dios, ¡besó a Edward Cullen, su paciente! ¡Y no solo eso! ¡Lo había tocado casi por completo! Y ella estaba derretida, dispuesta a todo, tan excitada que no dejaba de desearlo como una demente…

—¿¡Cómo te has atrevido!? —vociferó, alejándolo más, para luego darle un bofetón que a Edward le ladeó la cara.

Él se quedó con la ceja enarcada y se tomó la quijada, porque francamente le había dolido.

—Soy tu médico, Edward Cullen, ¿qué pretendes?

—Lo mismo que tú.

Ella bufó y se miró, completamente empapada.

—No digas barbaridades —gruñó.

—Tus pezones me lo confirman —ronroneó él, mirándola sin tapujos.

Ella, con el escote abierto, tenía la blusa blanca pegada a su cuerpo, con unos pezones endurecidos de puro deseo.

Bella se mordió el labio inferior, desesperada por disfrutarlo, aunque fuera un poquito. La tentación era muy fuerte.

—¿Hola? ¿Edward? —preguntó una voz, entrando a las duchas.

—Mierda —exclamó él, tomando rápidamente la toalla que pendía del perchero más cercano.

Bella no sabía por dónde escapar y cuando vio que Jasper Whitlock, uno de los jugadores más famosos del mundo, casi como Edward, venía entrando, supo que su carrera se había ido al carajo.

—¿Dra. Swan? —preguntó él, incrédulo.

—Yo…

—¿Edward? —volvió a preguntar, con los ojos más abiertos al darse cuenta que estaba él ahí, todo mojado, así como ella, ¡y medio desnudo!

El jugador se llevó una mano a la cadera mientras se tocaba la barbilla, sin saber qué decir.

—La doctora se perdió y entró a las duchas —fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Jasper los miró de manera seria, incrédulo ante semejante excusa barata.

—Y yo soy Mickey Mouse —soltó—. Mírate la cara, baboso, la tienes roja de labial.

Bella miró a Edward, fulminándolo.

—Esto que pasó aquí fue un error brutal —respondió Bella mientras se cerraba la blusa con total dignidad—. Si quiere comentarlo con el equipo dirigente, pues bien, acepto que lo haga.

Jasper se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera pensando.

—Vaya que pasan rápido las cosas aquí. —Suspiró—. Pero bueno, acusarlos con el equipo dirigente, ¿y perdernos a una doctora como usted? —inquirió—. No lo haré, sea lo que sea que hayan estado haciendo aquí.

Pero él lo sabía, tenía que ser un verdadero estúpido para no haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Bella sintió alivio y casi tan rápido como pensaba en lo mucho que se había salvado, Edward le puso una toalla encima, cuidando que su amigo no viera la desnudez que se traspasaba por la blusa mojada.

—Dra. Swan, debe ir rápido con los dirigentes, ya estaban preguntando por usted —avisó Jasper, mirando hacia la puerta—. ¿Qué mentira les lanzarán? Porque desde la lejanía se nota en lo que estaban.

—Cállate —soltó Edward.

Bella tiritaba, ya sintiendo los efectos del agua.

—Ya sé qué haremos.

Él le dio una mirada corta a su médico, caminando directo hacia donde había una barra de metal. La elevó por los aires y la dejó caer justo en una tubería, haciendo que saltara el agua por todos los rincones del camerino.

—Problema resuelto —respondió él, muy suficiente.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste? —inquirió Bella, muy sorprendida.

—¡Mierda, se ha roto la tubería! ¡Tenga cuidado, Dra. Swan! ¡Jasper, cúbrela! —vociferó mientras la miraba y luego le guiñaba un ojo.

Él se fue a vestir rápidamente, y casi como si lo hubiese planificado cuidadosamente, dos auxiliares del aseo y luego los dirigentes llegaron al lugar.

—¡Dra. Swan! —exclamó Marcus, viéndola empapada—. ¡Por Dios! Mire lo que ha pasado.

—Estoy bien, no se preocupe, la… cañería se dañó tan de repente que no tuve tiempo de evadir el agua.

—¡Manden a los técnicos de inmediato! —ordenó Vulturi, girándose hacia ella—. Lamento la situación, Dra. Swan, y en su primer día en el lugar. Qué lamentable.

—Descuide. Gracias al Sr. Cullen y al Sr. Whitlock solo fue una mojada y nada más —respondió de manera queda.

Nadie parecía intrigado, sino más bien estaban preocupados de la doctora, que parecía un pollito remojado.

Bella miró a Edward, que ya estaba vestido, completamente a salvo de las especulaciones. Él le guiñó un ojo, como si le dijera "_ya estás a salvo_".

—Solo espero que no se vuelva a repetir —dijo de manera tajante.

Edward no supo si se lo decía a los dirigentes o a él.

La doctora siguió su camino, marchándose de todos los ojos mientras pensaba en lo mucho que la había cagado al aceptar los besos de Edward y demostrarle que sí, que lo deseaba como una demente.

Cuando todos los hombres se marcharon y solo quedaron los dos jugadores, Jasper no tuvo reparos en quedarse mirando a su amigo, que se hacía el imbécil mientras silbaba y se ajustaba los cordones de sus zapatos.

—Definitivamente te quedarás callado y no me dirás nada —afirmó el hombre, cruzado de brazos.

Edward elevó una ceja y lo contempló por primera vez.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Viejo, te encontré manoseando a la doctora de nuestro equipo, ¿cómo mierda quieres que me quede sin hacer preguntas?

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Definitivamente crees que soy un estúpido.

—Tengo razones suficientes para asumirlo —lo molestó él.

—Deja ya las payasadas, Cullen. ¿Qué te traes con la Dra. Swan?

Edward suspiró y se corrió el cabello húmedo del rostro.

—Me gusta —soltó sin titubeos—. ¿No se me notaba?

—Y tenías que ser tú el suertudo que la conquistara, ¿no? Aunque dudo mucho que la conquistes, se ve que es de temer —le comentó Jasper mientras caminaban hacia el pasillo.

—Muy de temer y eso es lo que me gusta. Es un sueño hecho realidad verla gruñir todo el día mientras me hace las terapias.

—Hijo de puta.

—Me ha dado un bofetón de aquellos.

—Desde aquí veo los dedos.

—Definitivamente la quiero para mí.

Jasper se rio.

—Yo creo que eso no sucederá, porque la Dra. Swan primero te hará su esclavo y tú no te darás cuenta de que estarás comiendo de su mano al primer pestañeo.

Edward se rio.

—Yo no como de la mano de nadie, Jasper Whitlock. Pero sí me la comería por completo… Demonios, cómo me pone que sea tan inteligente e independiente.

—Sucio de mierda.

Jasper le dio una patada y los dos se fueron riendo a carcajadas, sin darse cuenta que se habían topado con el entrenador Swan, que tenía los brazos cruzados mientras los miraba.

—¿De qué mierda se están riendo?

Ambos sintieron el nerviosismo de imaginar que él había escuchado el nombre de su hija. Él sería capaz de despellejarlos vivos bajo la mirada pública.

—Nosotros… De nada —dijo Jasper.

—¿Hablando de alguna mujer?

—Para nada, Charlie —respondió Edward.

—En vez de estarse preocupando de alguna conquista, deberían darle una buena imagen a mi hija, porque si los escucha… —Suspiró, consciente de su carácter.

_Si supiera que me había besado precisamente con ella_, pensó Edward.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón, Charlie —respondió Edward.

—Y mucho cuidado de cualquier mirada. Mi hija es preciosa. Si veo algún gesto inapropiado, les partiré el culo a patadas, ¿me oyeron? —espetó el entrenador.

Los dos asintieron, sin darle mucha importancia, como si no fueran capaces de tal situación.

.

—Ya te dije que todo está bien, mamá —respondió Bella, mientras veía el camión que llevaría sus cosas a su nuevo apartamento en Londres.

—¡Me preocupo! Un día dices que te vas y al otro sigues ahí. ¿Ya viste a tu padre? ¿Te ha tratado bien?

Suspiró.

—Basta de preguntas. Me quedé porque me han dado nuevas ofertas, eso es todo.

—¿Incluso con esos rumores de las revistas?

Ya había pasado unos cuantos días de aquella portada con Edward, pero el rumor había costado sacarlo de los medios. Ver al jugador con una mujer era una total novedad, pues él había sido cuidadoso de no mostrarse con ninguna mujer importante, nunca.

—Esas son habladurías baratas —soltó.

—Si sigues con esto voy a ir a cuidarte a Londres yo misma.

—¡Mamá, ya tengo treinta años!

—Pero sigues siendo mi bebé.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Bah. Ya, ve a cambiarte a tu nuevo apartamento. ¡Envíame fotografías! ¡Te amo!

Cuando Bella cortó, ella se metió el móvil al bolsillo y esperó hasta que su chofer llegase. Cuando estuvo dentro del coche, miró por última vez hacia la puerta del hotel, despidiéndose de su estancia en aquel lugar tan lujoso. Ahora iba rumbo a su nuevo apartamento, lugar al que los dirigentes habían accedido para hacer que se quedara. Ahora ella tenía un lugar radiante y el triple del sueldo.

Bella comenzó a notar que se dirigían al mismo lugar al que había ido con anterioridad con Edward, barrio que se caracterizaba por ser más lujoso de lo común. Finalmente, y bajo total expectación, el chofer le comunicó que ya habían llegado. Ella se bajó del coche y miró hacia arriba, asombrada de lo bonito que era el lugar. Parecía un complejo residencial muy moderno, alejado del romanticismo clásico de Londres.

—¿Dra. Swan? —preguntó un hombre, quien la esperaba de manera lustrosa y muy elegante, parado junto a la zona del vestíbulo.

Eran cerca de seis inmensos apartamentos, todos cubiertos de cristales y muy poca pared.

—Soy yo.

—Bienvenida al Parque One Hyde.

El chofer llevó sus maletas hacia donde el hombre les indicaba. Su apartamento era el del medio.

—Qué bonito lugar —admitió, bastante cómoda con la vista.

Definitivamente había hecho bien en presionar a los grandes mandos de la mafia del soccer inglés.

—El suyo está perfectamente equipado. Allá arriba le entregaremos la llave, la clave y el acceso a todas las comodidades de la residencial.

El ascensor era de cristal y la decoración de todo muy moderna. Cuando llegaron, justo a la planta seis, el hombre le indicó que pasara. Eran exactamente dos apartamentos en cada nivel.

—¿Qué hay en el séptimo? —preguntó ella, muy curiosa.

—El Penthouse.

Vaya que se quedó perpleja.

—Este es el suyo —indicó el tipo mientras le mostraba la puerta.

Él le tendió las llaves.

—Espero sea de su agrado. El Sr. Vulturi nos pidió que fuéramos especialmente complacientes con usted.

Ella se despidió y traspasó el umbral, muy sorprendida con su decoración. Parecía que hubieran contratado a un diseñador que adecuara el lugar para una mujer como ella. Todo era muy vanguardista, moderno y no escatimaba en feminidad.

—Qué linda vista.

—¿Dónde dejo sus maletas? —preguntó el chofer.

—Ahí. Gracias.

Cuando se quedó a solas, lo primero que hizo fue sacar la cabeza por el balcón, un lugar amplio ya preparado para disfrutar del té inglés mientras miraba al inmenso paisaje londinense frente a sus narices.

—Lo conseguiste, Isabella —se felicitó, muy sonriente.

Aprovechó de sacar una fotografía y de enviarla a su mejor amiga y a su madre, quienes no tardaron en contestar. Tanya, por su parte, hasta la llamó, sin aguantarse.

—¡Isabella Swan! ¡Cómo te envidio! —le gritó detrás del aparato.

—El lugar es magnífico.

—Primero tienes a Edward Cullen frente a ti, tocándolo por tu trabajo, y luego ese lindo departamento. Es que realmente quiero estar en tus zapatos.

Bella solo alcanzó a reírse, pues tan pronto como llegó la carcajada, esta desapareció mientras veía hacia las áreas verdes de la residencial.

Casi se cae de bruces por el balcón.

Era Edward Cullen, que estaba estirando mientras hacía un poco de ejercicio de brazos en medio del césped.

—Puta madre —fue lo único que pudo decir.

—¿Qué? —inquirió Tanya.

—Lo veo y no lo creo.

—¡Pues dime ya!

—Edward Cullen vive aquí.

—¡¿Qué?!

Oh mierda. Ahora lo tendría aquí a tiempo completo, mirando cómo su cuerpo sudaba bajo el inmenso sol londinense, usando esa ropa deportiva apretada mientras movía su culo y eso que tenía entre sus piernas, no usando ropa interior, disfrutando del viento que le movía esos sedosos cabellos cobres que…

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¡Aro la había traído a la boca del demonio!

—Por Dios, Bella, tienes que aprovechar todo esto para hacerte su amiga y hacer que pueda acceder a una entrevista con él, por favor —suplicó ella, usando su tono infantil.

—¿Para la entrevista?

—Ya sé, también quiero mirarlo y tocarlo, sabes cuánto me gusta. ¡Hazlo por mí! Una escapadita con un deportista como él sería fenomenal. La entrevista es la excusa perfecta.

Bella enarcó una ceja, algo descontenta de su petición.

—No creo que él tenga tiempo en este momento —dijo, queriendo evadirla.

—Hablar de su lesión es perfecto. ¡Por favor!

Bella era débil ante los requerimientos de su mejor amiga, así que finalmente suspiró.

—Bien, veré qué puedo hacer —respondió de mala gana.

Quizá hacer que Edward le tomara atención a su amiga iba a ser buena idea para sacarlo de su cabeza y de su vida. Era su paciente, no cualquier hombre, debía… ser fuerte.

.

Hoy era día de terapia y Edward lo sabía perfectamente. Despertó tan feliz y con una tienda de campaña tan alta que hasta podría invitar a algunos pueblerinos a pasar la lluvia debajo de ella.

Qué sueño había tenido esa noche. Parecía que su subconsciente no podía esconderle las inmensas ganas que tenía de repetir lo sucedido bajo las duchas del estadio. Hasta podía recordar aquellos pechos tras la blusa pegada a su piel.

Sacudió su cabeza y se fue directo a la ducha, una bien fría podría hacerle direccionar las neuronas… y el miembro.

—¿El desayuno de siempre, Edward, querido? —preguntó esa voz femenina.

Él sonrió.

—El de siempre, preciosa.

Caminó por el pasillo, usando solo su toalla amarrada en las caderas, y salió por su balcón para mirar el paisaje de la mañana. Cuando estuvo concentrado en él, sintió algo de música viniendo desde el nivel inferior, algo que no sucedía nunca porque ahí no vivía nadie. Edward miró hacia el balcón inferior; una de las falencias de su arquitectura (o beneficio), era que podía ser testigo de lo que sucedía justo en el nivel seis.

—Carajo —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras miraba el paisaje más hermoso que alguna vez pudo darle una mañana soleada como esta.

Era Isabella Swan, apoyada en la valla de contención de su balcón mientras bebía un café, usando esa bata transparente que le ofrecía la panorámica perfecta de su espalda menuda y su culo de corazón, usando solo un hilo dental. Él lo único que pudo hacer fue morderse el puño, maravillado de este destino que le ponía a esa mujer a escasos metros de su rutina. Ay del cielo, no podía despegar los ojos de tal belleza.

A los segundos ella se adentró a su apartamento, cerrando las ventanas y dejando a Edward completamente enloquecido.

—¿Qué mensaje quieres darme, Dios? —preguntó mirando al cielo—. ¿Es para probar mi santidad? Sabes que con ella sería imposible, ¡me quieres enviar al infierno! ¡Ajá!

¿Y ahora cómo se la sacaba de la cabeza? ¡Iba a ser imposible!

.

Bella se puso algo de labial borgoña y caminó directo a la salida de su residencial. Cuando cruzaba la calzada para esperar al chofer, algo temblorosa y entusiasta (aunque lo odiara) de ir a la terapia, vio a un hombre alto, de cabello cobrizo y anteojos de ensueño, apoyado en su Bentley.

—Hola —saludó él, manteniendo los brazos cruzados.

Edward estaba especialmente guapo hoy, como si el sol le hiciera muy bien.

—Hola —le contestó con seriedad, ignorando el manojo de sensaciones que le estaba alertando desde el estómago.

—No puedo creer que ahora somos vecinos —susurró, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—Por desgracia —respondió, solo para auto convencerse.

Ella iba a pasar de largo, pero Edward no tardó en tomar su muñeca, impidiendo que diera un paso adelante.

—Vámonos juntos —ofreció él.

Aprovechó de mirarla de más cerca, maravillado con su labial.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—¿No puede un vecino invitarte? Estoy haciendo un buen gesto —jugueteó.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—No te bastó con la bofetada que te di el otro día, ¿no?

—Aún tengo los dedos marcados.

—Eso es para que no lo intentes de nuevo.

—¿Cuál es el problema? Te gustaron mis besos.

Ella elevó la barbilla, se puso los anteojos y siguió su camino hacia adelante.

—¿Vas a llevarme o no?

Edward sonrió más abiertamente, porque sí, estaba loco, y le gustaba de sobremanera ese carácter.

—Ya estás mejor de la pierna. Quizá no necesitas tanto mi ayuda —murmuró ella mientras miraba hacia la ventana.

—La verdad, estoy cada vez más seguro de que te necesito, lo sabes bien y quieres que lo diga.

Ella sonrió, pero evitando que Edward fuera testigo de ello.

—Estoy ansioso por disfrutar de mi nueva sesión.

—Pasarás a manos del fisioterapeuta. Yo daré las indicaciones y revisaré las nuevas imágenes.

Edward se desilusionó.

—Así que nada de contacto físico.

—Pues, así es.

Vaya mierda.

Cuando llegaron, Bella pasó de su lado y aprovechó de acercarse a su oficina, donde se calzó la bata para comenzar a trabajar.

—Hola, Dra. Swan —saludó Alice, viniendo con dos tazas de café.

Bella sonrió y le enseñó el asiento para que la acompañara.

—Hola, Enfermera Alice. ¡No me digas así! Eso dejémoslo a los hombres. Esa formalidad deja entrever que soy tu jefa, y eso no es cierto.

Alice sonrió y se sentó de forma relajada.

—Es la costumbre de tratar con médicos varones. —Ambas chocaron sus tazas—. A ellos les duele que sea yo quien les indique qué hacer en este trabajo.

—¡Tú lo organizas! Qué estúpidos.

—Estoy tan feliz con tu presencia, Bella.

—Y yo de la tuya. Tantos hombres me dan dolor de cabeza.

Ambas se rieron y la enfermera aprovechó de sacar la tableta con la organización de las terapias de hoy.

—El fisioterapeuta está con el Sr. Cullen ahora. No está nada feliz que no esté usted haciendo el trabajo.

Ella sonrió con malicia y se apoyó en el respaldo mientras disfrutaba de su café.

—¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

—Claro —respondió Bella.

—¿Pasa algo entre usted y… el Sr. Cullen?

Se atragantó enseguida con el trago, poniéndose a toser.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Porque… bueno… No me haga caso.

Bella se mordió el labio.

—Solo es un paciente complejo.

—Ni que lo diga. Debería ver cómo está con el fisioterapeuta.

Ella rodó los ojos.

—Bien, veré las nuevas imágenes. Iré a darme una vuelta en media hora.

Alice asintió y se marchó, cerrando la puerta con cuidado.

Isabella se puso a revisar las imágenes de la pierna de Edward, concentrándose en evaluar la progresión de la lesión. Mientras lo hacía, anotando algunas cosas en su expediente, no pudo evitar recordar aquel momento en la ducha, era insoportable. Parecía que nada más importaba, solo su erección tan bonita, rodeada de tatuajes que moría por lamer.

Se levantó un momento de la silla y abrió la ventana para tomar aire, pero solo duró un minuto con la cabeza afuera, porque tan rápido como intentó relajarse y enfriarse, las ganas de ver otro video de Edward tras la pelota la hicieron acercarse a la pantalla y buscar como una loca. Mientras aquello ocurría, le fue inevitable morderse un dedo, maravillada por cómo se veían los músculos en sus piernas.

—Hola, Dra. Swan —dijo Edward, abriendo sin pedir permiso.

Ella quiso cerrar la ventana, pero sus dedos se entorpecieron y solo acabó aumentando el volumen.

Él estaba sudado y respiraba de manera desacompasada. Para ella fue inevitable suspirar.

—¿Está viendo un video mío? —preguntó él, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

—¿Quién te dio la autorización para entrar a mi oficina así como así?

—Lo siento, es la ansiedad por verla, Dra. Swan.

—Solo estaba viendo tu forma de juego, algo sin importancia.

Ella se levantó y se cruzó de brazos, esperando a lo que tuviera que decirle.

—Tu fisioterapeuta da asco —soltó.

—Qué engreído.

—Tú lo hacías mejor.

—Ellos pueden hacerlo tan bien como yo.

—Pero yo te quiero a ti.

Bella se rio, sin poder creerlo.

—Pues lo siento, en este lugar tú no eres el que decide quién hace tu terapia, eso lo decido yo. El terapeuta está bajo mi supervisión, tiene años de experiencia…

—Yo creo que tienes miedo de que nuestra cercanía te guste, así como te gustó la vez en la ducha.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Afírmalo.

—¿Sabes qué? —le preguntó irritada—. Te haré la maldita terapia y se acabó el problema, ¿bien?

Edward se saboreó el labio inferior.

Cuando cruzaron el pasillo hacia la zona de las máquinas, Bella vio cómo el fisioterapeuta se acercaba a ellos.

—Dra. Swan, fue imposible… —comenzó a decir el hombre.

—Descuida, esta vez lo haré yo.

El hombre se marchó y Bella ya tenías las manos en las caderas.

—Debes dejarles hacer su trabajo.

—No es mi culpa que mi cuerpo mejore solo con tus manos.

Ella ignoró sus palabras.

—A la camilla.

—Como usted ordene.

—Boca abajo.

Él le guiñó un ojo y lo hizo, esperando a la doctora.

Bella se acercó mientras miraba su trasero bien formado, aprovechando que él no era testigo de sus acciones.

—Esto podrá doler un poco.

—Soy adicto al dolor —afirmó él, haciendo que Bella se imaginara cosas no muy decentes respecto a la idea del dolor.

Tragó y acercó sus manos a sus muslos, para luego recorrer hacia la pantorrilla.

—¿Aún tienes dolor al tacto?

Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa al sentir esos dedos que tanto le gustaban.

—No —respondió.

—Entonces probaremos esto.

Bella hizo un masaje suave en ambos músculos, volviendo a rozarle la espalda con sus senos. Edward solo pudo morderse el puño, mirando detrás de su espalda cómo ella realizaba sus acciones.

—¿Cómo se siente? —inquirió ella.

—Perfecto —afirmó Edward, a punto de darle la vuelta para que ambos se acostaran en la camilla.

—Ahora gírate y mírame.

Él lo hizo, luchando con sí mismo. Mientras, Bella jadeó ligeramente al tenerlo de frente, asfixiada de deseo reprimido.

—Te moveré y me dirás si te duele, ¿bueno? Serán flexiones profundas.

Edward ni siquiera escuchaba, estaba más pendiente de cómo si collar se le metía entre los senos.

—Uno —contó para concentrarse.

Realizó la flexión, llevando la rodilla hacia el pecho de Edward. Él hizo un pequeño gesto de incomodidad, pero estaba tan interesado en cómo Bella acortaba la distancia entre los dos, que todo dolor pasó a segundo plano.

—Dos —siguió ella, acercándose una vez más al jugador.

Sus respiraciones chocaron, la de ambos señalando el deseo reprimido.

—Tres —continuó, queriendo sacarse sus ojos de su cabeza, no queriendo el hechizo que le provocaba.

Edward llevó un par de dedos hacia una de sus ondas, haciendo que ella siguiera su movimiento mientras se acercaban el uno con el otro.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estaba desconcentrándome —respondió.

—Continuemos.

Él no respondió verbalmente, mas sí con sus gestos. Las distancias entre sus labios se comenzaron a deshacer, casi como si sus bocas tuvieran imanes.

—Dra. Swan, llegó un nuevo jugador —le dieron aviso.

Ella tembló, reprimida hasta los huesos.

—Hola, hola, ¿interrumpo?

Nuevamente Jasper Whitlock.

—Pase, por favor —respondió Bella.

Él se quedó mirándolos mientras sonreía, muy burlón.

—¿En qué estaban? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Realizaba la terapia del Sr. Cullen —respondió la doctora de manera queda—. Cuénteme usted, ¿qué ocurre?

Él se sentó en la camilla, haciendo a un lado a Edward, que intentaba volver a la normalidad. Jasper le dio una sutil mirada burlona, como si le dijera "_pues mira, te cagué el momento. Qué divertido, ¿no?_".

—Desde ayer tengo molestias con mi tobillo. Fue un mal movimiento. Me han enviado directamente con usted, espero no haber terminado con el momento de ustedes.

Ambos le dieron una mala mirada.

—Permítame revisar —susurró Bella, concentrándose en él.

—Yo feliz recibo sus atenciones, doctora —jugueteó el jugador mientras miraba a su compañero Edward, quien no estaba muy contento—. Tranquilo, Cullen, la Dra. Swan es de todo el equipo.

Ella enarcó una ceja y miró a Edward, quien parecía enfurruñado de que Jasper tuviese su atención.

Edward Cullen sentía unas bruscas ganas por tomarla de la cintura y llevársela lejos para que sus atenciones fuera solo suyas. Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero se volvía loco de imaginar esas manos tocando a Jasper o cualquiera de los demás, quienes sin duda la mirarían con otros ojos… los mismos que él tenía, claro. Él sabía que estaba demente por sentir estas cosas, pero no podía evitarlo.

—Lo tocaré en la zona de la lesión. Usted me avisa si le duele.

Jasper le entregó el tobillo lesionado mientras le movía las cejas a Edward, que no dejaba de mostrarle su dedo del medio.

—¡Mierda! —espetó el rubio jugador.

—Tomaré radiografías y evaluaremos mioglobina. Podría ser grave.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par.

—¡¿Qué?! —exclamó—. ¿Mio…?

—Es un examen sanguíneo, Sr. Whitlock.

Edward no dejaba de gozar con el sufrimiento ajeno de su amigo.

Bella tomó el teléfono de pared para llamar a la estación de Alice.

—Hola, Bella, ¿necesitas algo?

—Prepara tubos para mioglobina y batería sanguínea completa. Da aviso al radiólogo para la toma de rayos, urgente.

—Claro. Iré enseguida.

—Mierda, no puede ser.

—Es solo para descartar —respondió Bella.

—No es eso —lloriqueó.

Ella miró a Edward, que estaba aguantándose la carcajada.

—Este imbécil le tiene miedo a las agujas.

—¡Terror! —espetó Jasper—. No dolerá, ¿o sí?

Bella rodó los ojos y lo ignoró.

Alice Brandon entró con el carro de procedimientos y los tubos listos. Cuando vio a Jasper, ella simplemente pestañeó y quedó paralizada, observándolo de pies a cabeza. Él, que tenía los ojos cerrados mientras rezaba, en cuanto los abrió y vio a la enfermera, elevó las cejas, sorprendido.

—Hola, mi nombre es Alice y le realizaré los exámenes —dijo con su voz dulce, poniéndose roja ante las miradas de Jasper.

El jugador parecía noqueado, asombrado de lo hermosa que era la enfermera.

—¿Usted? —Carraspeó—. Soy Jasper Whitlock, jugador de…

—Lo sé —dijo ella, poniéndose muy tímida.

Bella y Edward los miraban desde una esquina, asombrados de cómo sus ojos conectaban cada dos segundos.

—Relájese, por favor.

—Tiene unas manos muy pequeñas —divagó el hombre mientras veía cómo la enfermera sacaba la aguja.

—Prometo que dolerá muy poco —le explicó Alice, usando un tono de voz suave, como si le hablara a un niño.

—¿Poco? —inquirió él, distrayéndose en su rostro.

A Alice se le resbalaron algunos tubos debido al nerviosismo de tener esos ojos frente a ella, los ojos de un jugador al que siempre había querido conocer… y ahora estaba delante de ella.

—Será rápido, lo prometo.

Ella enrolló la ligadura en torno al brazo del hombre y rápidamente encontró una vena gruesa.

—Respire hondo y mire algo que le agrade, eso sirve.

—¿Puedo mirarla a usted?

Edward y Bella se miraron y rieron sutilmente.

—C-claro.

Alice pinchó y comenzó a extraer la sangre mientras él sudaba y la miraba. La enfermera estaba temblando de forma leve, inquieta por lo que le estaba provocando la atención del jugador.

—Hemos terminado —susurró ella—. ¿Ha dolido?

—Para nada. Usted tiene manos de ángel —señaló el jugador, tomándoselas y besándolas una vez que estuvo sin sus guantes.

Alice se puso aún más sonrojada.

—Es mi trabajo.

—Hace un trabajo divino.

—Con permiso —dijo Alice, más tímida.

Los dos siguieron mirándose, lo que hizo que Alice chocara con el vidrio de la puerta.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, apurando el paso.

Bella se mordió el labio y siguió a Alice para ayudarle, la pobre estaba tan alterada con las miradas de Jasper que apenas era consciente de su realidad.

Cuando Edward y Jasper se quedaron a solas, el último simplemente suspiró mientras mantenía el brazo tensado, con el parchecito de oso cariñoso en su brazo masculino.

—Cobarde de mierda —soltó el cobrizo, lanzándole una toalla en la cara.

—Ha sido un ángel —canturreó.

—Sí, es linda. Veamos si se interesa en ti, baboso.

Él suspiró.

—Ella es demasiado hermosa para mí —siguió diciendo, en su ensoñación—. Alice.

—Espero que eso te mantenga lejos de mi doctora —dijo Edward.

—Así que ahora es tuya.

—Es que me vuelve loco.

Jasper parecía tener una idea perfecta y Edward lo notó.

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

—Podríamos hacer una fiesta de bienvenida para la nueva doctora del equipo. Ya ha sucedido con otros miembros, ¿por qué con ella no?

—Porque es la hija de Charlie —susurró—. Si se entera nos cuelga de las bolas.

—¿Por qué tendría que enterarse?

—¿Y tú por qué quieres hacerlo? ¿Para ayudarme? Dime la verdad, hijo de puta.

—Tu doctorcita invitará a Alice, pan comido para mí. Quiero conocerla, hermano, ¡me muero por hacerlo!

Edward sonrió.

—Y concuerda con nuestro espacio libre de esta semana.

—¡Excelente!

Ambos hicieron chocar sus puños.

—Yo daré aviso al equipo —dijo Jasper, sacando su móvil.

Edward vio cómo su amigo armaba el alboroto para la entretención de la noche. Solo esperaba que las chicas aceptaran.

—Bueno, Sr. Cullen, la radiografía será realizada ahora —le dio a conocer la Dra. Swan, entrando con la enfermera Alice.

—Claro, _doctorcita_, pero antes quisiera invitarla a algo importante esta noche… En realidad, es una invitación para ambas —comunicó Jasper.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Bella, muy seria.

—Es una reunión con el equipo, algo divertido para conocerse. Es nuestra rutina con nuevos miembros de esta familia.

Bella enarcó una ceja y miró a Alice, quien parecía entusiasmada por salir un momento a divertirse.

—¿Es normal que la doctora del equipo haga esas cosas? —volvió a preguntar, intrigada.

—Por supuesto.

—Va a ser divertido, Dra. Swan, ¿se apunta? —Edward sacó la voz, esperando a que dijera que sí.

Bella se tomó su tiempo en responder, preguntándose si era buena idea.

—No mordemos —añadió el cobrizo.

Ella entrecerró sus ojos.

—Pues bien, iré solo un momento. ¿Dónde?

—De eso no se preocupe, la dirección le llegará pronto —respondió Edward.

—¡Me hace bien tomar un poco de cerveza! —exclamó Jasper, más relajado.

—Nada de cerveza y nada de salidas nocturnas, Sr. Whitlock, usted necesita reposo.

—¿Qué?

—A rayos.

—Pero…

—Sin peros.

.

Bella subió el escalón hacia el bar, uno muy exclusivo y londinense hasta los huesos. Parecía cerrado y especialmente adecuado para que ningún mortal exterior pudiese entrar, salvo los invitados del selecto grupo de jugadores ingleses. Cuando ella cruzó el umbral, vio las mesas llenas de jugadores y algunos miembros del equipo asesor, todos con una cerveza en la mano. ¿Mujeres? Solo Alice Brandon, quien estaba como un pequeño ratoncito rodeado de águilas devoradoras, y una que otra chica, seguramente las novias de algunos de ellos.

—Bella, qué bueno que llegaste —exclamó Alice, aferrándose a ella.

—Si le demuestras a ellos que les intimidas, entonces tienen el terreno ganado —le susurró.

—Eso lo dices tú, que eres tan imponente.

Bella había decidido usar algo digno de la noche, olvidándose que era el médico del equipo. ¿Qué regla machista le impedía usar unos pantalones apretados y una camiseta de tirantes de colores oscuros, delatando su silueta femenina? Ninguna, y si la había, se la metía por el culo.

—Bienvenida, Dra. Swan —dijeron todos, yendo a saludar.

Algunos definitivamente no se aguantaban las miradas hambrientas de las dos.

Edward estaba en la barra cuando vio que la masa de hombres se ponía a murmurar o a sonreírse, ansiosos por la nueva presencia. Él buscó de quién se trataba y entonces la vio, vistiendo tan…

—Viniste —murmuró él.

—Qué buena está la nueva doctora —le comentó Quil, su compañero de equipo.

—Hey, cuida tu boca —espetó, molesto de que la mirasen tanto.

Él se acercó sin detenimiento, dispuesto a saludar. Se sentó delante de las dos y no demoró en repasar tan lindo conjunto. Se veía tan guapa que él temía por su salud mental… y la de sus bolas, porque vaya que estaban poniéndose azules.

—Hola, Dra. Swan. Qué bueno que vino.

Bella lo miró, repasando también cómo estaba vestido. Su camisa estaba arremangada, mostrando sus tatuajes.

—Y bienvenida también, enfermera Alice.

—No lo vi salir de su departamento —murmuró Bella.

—Así que estuvo atenta —respondió él.

—Iré a tomarme algo a la barra, ¿quieres algo, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Descuida, iré pronto.

Cuando quedaron solos, Edward se apoyó en la mesa.

—¿Sabes que deberías estar en reposo al igual que tu amigo Jasper? —le dijo Bella.

—Puede ser, pero no me lo has prohibido porque querías que viniera —respondió Edward, nada preocupado.

—Tú crees que tienes todo el mundo controlado.

—Puede ser, ¿por qué no?

—¿Hay algo que no puedas controlar?

Él sonrió.

—Te sorprenderías.

Él alzó la mano, impidiendo que ella pudiera preguntar, y es que Edward jamás iba a demostrarle que, bueno, lo que de verdad no podía controlar era la atracción que sentía por ella.

—¿Qué quieres beber? Que no sea champagne, por favor, no lo quiero en mi cara.

Ella sonrió genuinamente, lo que a Edward le parecía muy hermoso.

—Vino —respondió.

—Elegante. Dicen que lo que bebemos nos delata.

—¿Y qué beberás tú?

—Nada.

—¿Nada?

—Nada de alcohol hace años. Además, estoy manejando.

—Un hombre responsable.

—Exacto.

La manera en que ambos parecían acercarse, atraídos otra vez como imanes, era inevitable.

—Oye, Edward, ven a jugar un poco —lo llamó Emmett, que ya la había ido a saludar.

—Ve —lo instó ella, expectante.

Estuvo mirándolo jugar mientras fingía que escuchaba a Alice. La verdad, su atención era exclusiva para él.

—Hey, doctora, ¿quieres una competencia? —preguntó Edward mientras tomaba su taco entre sus dedos, provocándola.

Ella dejó su vino, que nada combinaba con el bar exclusivo y lleno de los futbolistas más famosos de Inglaterra y el mundo, que no dejaban de reír.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que juego billar? —preguntó Isabella, cruzándose de piernas.

Edward miró la extensión de su pierna, esta vez cubiertas por medias negras de malla. Sintió deseos abundantes por caminar hacia su tacón borgoña y lamer la punta mientras se miraban a los ojos.

—No lo sé, pero puedo enseñarte —afirmó Edward, quien estaba cada vez más atrevido.

Ya poco le importaba que estuviera rodeado de sus compañeros, la mayoría estaba ya pasado de copas, algunos muy interesados en la nueva fisiatra del equipo, a quien Edward no estaba interesado en compartir.

—Así que quieres enseñarme —respondió ella, dejando su copa a un lado.

—No creo que te importa perder contra mí.

Bella sonrió de manera pedante. Eso era atraerla a hacerlo.

—Siempre tan engreído.

—Y te gusta, ¿no?

Ella se levantó, interponiendo su poderoso semblante frente al impasible Edward Cullen.

—Me dan unas ganas inmensas de hacerte callar —respondió, mirando lo bien que llevaba esa camiseta sin mangas negra, muy pegada a su torso. Ver sus tatuajes saliendo por ahí, tentadores como él sabía llevarlos, hizo que sintiera unas inmensas ganas por tocarlo de la misma manera en que lo llevaba deseando desde lo sucedido en la ducha.

Bella tomó el taco, queriendo arrebatárselo de las manos, pero él era más fuerte que ella y no cedió en el primer intento, por lo que Edward tiró del mismo, acercándose a la doctora milimétricamente a sus labios.

—Pues hazme callar —le dijo el futbolista.

Ella botó el aire y finalmente le quitó el taco, caminando hacia la mesa de billar, la cual estaba bastante más oculta de las mesas en las que se encontraban los demás jugadores.

—¿Y? ¿Comenzamos?

Edward sonrió de forma ladeada, disfrutando de ese carácter.

—Así que quieres que te enseñe.

—No se puede ser perfecta en todo. Hazlo —respondió Isabella, jugueteando.

Él caminó con otro taco en la mano y se agachó frente a la mesa.

—La idea es hacerlas chocar, ¿te fijas? —Edward le dio un golpe a la blanca, haciendo que las demás se movieran hacia diferentes direcciones.

Bella no estaba muy atenta a lo que él le decía porque estaba más pendiente de cómo sus músculos se tensaban, bien grandes, lo que le gustaba mucho.

—¿Quieres intentarlo tú? —inquirió, girándose hacia ella.

La doctora asintió y le imitó, poniendo el culo en alto, directo en la cara curiosa de Edward, que estaba luchando con una nueva erección. Intentaba desviarse y concentrarse en el juego, pero sus ojos se dirigían nuevamente a esas nalgas maravillosas, las que moría por apretar y nalguear.

—Ahora golpea —dijo el jugador.

Su voz estaba ronca.

—Pero, ¿con qué fuerza? Aún no entiendo —susurró Bella, temblorosa por el calor que expelía de Edward, justo detrás de ella.

—Déjame ayudarte. ¿Puedo?

—Ya que estás aquí…

Edward se rio de la forma en la cual ella huía de él, y entonces acercó su pecho a la espalda femenina de la doctora, poniendo sus manos y brazos sobre los suyos para tomar el taco y apuntar de la misma forma en la que su miembro estaba haciéndolo con el culo de Bella. A ambos se les escapó un leve jadeo y miraron hacia los demás, que no estaban mirando.

—¿Le molesta mi cercanía, Dra. Swan?

Bella lo sentía tan caliente que por poco empina más las nalgas, esperando a sentirlo más.

—Mientras sea con fines pedagógicos, no hay nada de malo.

Edward se rio cerca de su oreja, lo que le sacó escalofríos.

El jugador estaba a escasos centímetros de su cuello y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras la olía, enloquecido por su aroma. Mientras luchaba contra su salvaje interior, él tocaba sus brazos, maravillado con la suavidad de su piel.

—Entonces, direccionas bien —siguió diciendo.

Él le hizo apuntar y de un solo movimiento hizo que chocaran todas las bolas, moviéndose por diferentes rincones. La fuerza que aplicó fue tal que hizo temblar a Bella entre sus brazos.

—Creo que necesito irme a mi departamento —murmuró, apenas consciente de la realidad—. El vino se me ha subido a la cabeza.

—Te llevaré —le susurró al oído.

Bella no pudo oponer resistencia a la situación, le resultó francamente imposible. Se despidió entre gestos de Alice y se escabulló junto a Edward.

Definitivamente el vino había hecho el efecto de siempre: marearla en un santiamén.

Edward la llevó hasta el Bentley mientras jadeaban, extrañamente arrebatados de emociones que no podían controlar. Ya llevaban demasiado tiempo aguantándose las emociones y las sensaciones reprimidas.

El trayecto hacia el departamento fue en completo silencio, ni siquiera había música suficiente para que el ritmo de sus corazones no fuese percibido por ambos. Cuando llegaron, Edward le dio la vuelta a la máquina y le abrió la puerta, dispuesta a hacerle bajar. Cuando él tomó su mano y la levantó, ambos rostros quedaron cerca, exhalándose de forma cálida.

—Voy a dejarte —murmuró él.

Isabella asintió.

Dentro del ascensor ella estuvo apretándose las palmas con las uñas, calmando la respiración. Edward, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla de reojo, como si los suyos siguieran con esos imanes puestos. Cuando fueron liberados por las puertas, Isabella dio un paso adelante, arrancando de la excitación, recordándose que estaba aquí por trabajo y que, en definitiva, no podía hacer absolutamente nada con un paciente. Edward la siguió, marcando los pasos mientras se hipnotizaba una vez más por ella y el sonido que hacían sus tacones. Una vez que estuvieron frente a la puerta y Bella abrió, ella se giró a contemplarlo.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen. Lamento haberlo obligado a que me trajera tan deprisa, pero el vino no me hace bien.

Él siguió respirando, luchando consigo mismo para no besarla.

—Descuide, Dra. Swan. Buenas noches.

Bella notó que él iba a irse, cerrando consigo cualquier oportunidad de probar el infierno en la tierra. Cuando iba a cerrar la puerta para dirigirse a la cama, un impulso enloquecido le hizo tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo hacia su departamento. Los dos se quedaron mirando y Edward cerró la puerta de un portazo. A los segundos no soportaron la furia de sus deseos y se dejaron llevar por un beso húmedo y cargado de desesperación, todo ello mientras Bella llevaba sus brazos al cuello masculino del jugador y éste buscaba el cierre de su ropa, dispuesto a liberarla para poder disfrutarse sin tapujos.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de PoliFP13, Sun2000, Pao-SasuUchiha, Belli swan dwyer, Lyz Masen, piligm, freedom2604, cavendano13, Salve-el-atun, Vanina Iliana, Santa, Iza, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Dominic Muoz Leiva, ConiLizzy, Tereyasha Mooz, AnabellaCS, marieisahale, angryc, Jenni98isa, Diana2GT, DanitLuna, Liz Vidal, alejandra1987, Tina Lightwood, NarMaVeg, ChiquiM, florcitacullen1, Miranda24, Liliana Macias, patymdn, catableu, Yoliki, Ilucena928, Mayraargo25, Brenda Cullenn, Andre22-twi, Lore, Milacaceres11039, Sindy, krisr0405, Maria Ds, AndreaSL, calia19, Pam Malfoy Black, CeCiegarcia, Josi, nataliastewart, Annie Cullen Massen, Grace, Tahirizhita grey pattz, , , Jeli, NadiaGarcia, joabruno, rjnavajas, natuchis2011b, Nelly McCarthy, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Reva4, debynoe12, Robaddict18, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, LalhizGarcia, Duniis, damaris14, Mel. ACS, Tata XOXO, LuAnka, Amy Lee Figueroa, Bitah, Holly Swan, Angie Ramirez, LicetSalvatore, .58, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Virgimeichtri, saraipineda44, Elmi, carlita16, Ronnie86, almacullenmasen, twilightter, VeroPB97, Roxy de Roca, arelyls.95, Twilightsecretlove, FlorVillu, , Abigail, Rero96, seelie lune, gé , Lizdayanna, lunaweasleycullen14, Alimrobsten, Leah De Call, crizthal, miop, Poemusician, LuluuPattinson, YessyVL13, Smedina, jupy, isbella cullen's swan, Maydi94, Cris, Francisca Moreno, Karla M, caresgar26, camilitha cullen, IdaliaMoon, Vero.G, Flor Santana, Eni-Cullen-Masen, Adriu, ELIZABETH, , Vall, Joha Asecas, cary, valeeecu, 2, HannaDiCicco, , dannacuellar97, Srita Cullen brandon, Tecupi, kaja0507, Maryluna, Gabi, Mar91, Rose Hernandez y Guest._**

**_Espero verlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas y que me cuenten qué les ha parecido. Un gracias para mí significa mucho, y es mi único pago_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, encuestas, entre otras cosas, solo deben responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	6. Capítulo 5: Posesión

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 5:**

**Posesión**

Edward liberó su cuerpo del abrigo mientras se besaban, presos aún de una exaltación divina. Bella no dejaba de tocarlo, deseosa y ansiosa por sentirlo más.

—Así que el vino —gruñó Edward, lanzando el abrigo al suelo.

Bella sonrió y le fue abriendo la camisa, botón por botón, ávida por tocarlo. Cuando se encontró con su pecho, el mismo que venía deseando desde que lo vio en internet, llevó sus manos hasta la piel y disfrutó de lo duro que era y de cómo sus tatuajes parecían excitarla más.

Los amaba.

—Demonios, Isabella.

Ella lo tomó desde la quijada, compartiendo ambos su aliento desesperado por seguir.

—Dime doctora Swan —ordenó, mirando esas cuencas verdes oscurecidas.

Edward sonrió, más excitado aún.

—¿Vas a ordenarme tan rápido? —Él jadeó mientras la miraba lamiéndose los labios.

Ella no contestó, porque Edward le quitó la mano usando su fuerza masculina e impidiendo que hiciera uso de ese carácter dominante. La acercó a sus labios, enterrando sus dedos en ambas nalgas y se comió su boca con la humedad escurriéndole de deseo. El deportista masajeó cada glúteo con desesperación, enloquecido de cómo, esos deliciosos y suaves, se quedaban tan bien entre sus palmas.

—¿Crees que puedes darme órdenes, Isabella Swan? —inquirió, para luego bajar por su cuello.

Separó su ropa, botón por botón, hasta que solo se encontró con su sujetador pequeño.

—Puedo darte todas las órdenes que quiera —gimió ella al notar cómo sus ojos verdes recorrían el canal de sus senos.

—Inténtalo.

Edward sostuvo su rostro femenino y comenzó a comerse su cuello, lamiendo su piel mientras sentía ese aroma que desde el primer día lo volvió loco de deseo. Bella arqueó las cejas, impresionada con la electricidad que comenzaba a sentir solo con su boca.

Él la sujetó fuerte una vez más desde las nalgas, buscando la manera de deshacerse de su apretado pantalón, mientras hundía su rostro entre los senos redondos de su doctora, algo con lo que había fantaseado desde que la vio por primera vez. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, estremecida de cómo él buscaba aquellas cuentas endurecidas por el placer. Sus manos masculinas abarcaron a la perfección cada pecho, los que apretó con necesidad. Cuando tiró de sus pezones, Bella temió que aquello le permitiera conocer su punto más sensible.

No, no podía seguir dándole este poder.

—Así que te gusta la brutalidad —murmuró ella, dejando caer su camisa al suelo.

—Contigo más que nunca. Asume que te gusta hacerlo de esta manera —gruñó Edward, tirando suavemente de sus cabellos para tener acceso a su cuello e ir hacia su escote otra vez, aquel arroyo de piel estaba llamándole.

Bella sonrió, consciente de sus juegos y de que, en realidad, le encantaba.

Pero no iba a hacérselo notar… Nunca.

—¿De qué manera? —inquirió mientras se le escapaba la respiración de manera desacompasada.

—Así, conmigo tomando el poder —volvió a gruñir, mientras apretaba su culo, marcando sus dedos tras el pantalón.

Él abrió el botón, esperando a deshacerse de esa prenda para tenerla en bragas, tal como lo ansiaba desde que la vio por primera vez.

Bella se comenzó a reír al escuchar eso. ¿Edward al poder? ¿De qué hablaba? Eso jamás.

—Estás muy equivocado —le susurró mientras le lamía el cuello, buscando ese pecho magnífico para ella—. A la que le gusta el poder es a mí.

Edward sonrió, magnificado con la manera en que su lengua se movía por su piel.

Bella no permitió que fuera a decir palabra alguna y simplemente lo besó, olvidándose de todo lo demás. Ya mañana podía arrepentirse de seguirle el juego y de gozar con su paciente.

Edward la tomó desde el culo y la subió a él. Ella rodeó su pelvis con sus piernas, apretándose a esa anatomía que la volvía loca, mientras se besaban como desesperados, despertando la pasión desmedida que los estaba enloqueciendo desde que se conocieron. Sus bocas estaban húmedas, recorriendo esas lenguas en busca de más. Nunca había habido una batalla tan demente como la que tenían ahora, magnificando el deseo explosivo que estaba a punto de estallar.

Finalmente, y estando desbordados, cayeron al suelo alfombrado, entre besos y caricias desesperadas, frotándose juntos en una lucha interminable por poder.

—Nunca habías tenido a una mujer de verdad para ti, ¿no es así? —preguntó Bella mientras encarcelaba su rostro con sus manos.

Edward la miraba, impresionado con su belleza, en cómo ese labial rojo estaba ya esparcido por su piel por la pasión que estaban llevando y la manera en que esas pestañas cubrían unos ojos maravillosos y brillantes de deseo.

Le parecía un sueño. Y sí, nunca había estado frente a una mujer como ella.

—Mucho ego en ti, ¿no crees, Isabella?

Ella sonrió y comenzó a alejarse de sus labios, besando su torso duro y cubierto de diversos dibujos. Cuando llegó a su abdomen, Isabella miró a esos ojos verdes, prometiéndole una probada de su talento. Entonces se levantó, imponiéndose con sus tacones mientras Edward se apoyaba con los codos para mirarla mejor. Bella se quitó los pantalones, agachándose lentamente para mostrarle el culo a Edward, quien ya comenzaba a sentir el dolor de su dureza. Cuando ella se deshizo de la prenda, caminó como un felino hacia él, deseosa de poder probarlo.

Edward estaba a punto de romper su pantalón.

—¿Ego? Creo que hablo con justa razón —respondió Bella.

La doctora sonrió al ver esa erección, sintiendo ya cómo se le hacía agua la boca.

Ella volvió a besar su piel y cada vez que Edward quería tocarla, ella le sacaba las manos, volviendo a ponerlas en su sitio. Él sentía que cada vez que lo hacía, su excitación crecía, lo que en definitiva iba a volverlo loco. Entonces, Bella viajó hasta ese abdomen increíble, deseosa por descubrir qué escondía ese pantalón y volver a ver la araña en su pierna, su tatuaje favorito. En el instante en que pudo sentir el calor tras la prenda, comenzó a bajarla mientras se lamía los labios. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente libre, una erección preciosa por poco le choca en la cara, lo que le hizo sonreír, maravillada, porque era mejor de lo que imaginaba.

—Sin ropa interior —susurró ella mientras le quitaba los zapatos y lo liberaba por completo de las prendas.

—Culpable —respondió Edward.

Bella lo tomó entre sus dedos y lo acarició, disfrutando de la piel caliente y lubricada. Edward se quejó con sutileza, maravillado por cómo su piel suave y su mano pequeña lo envolvía. Finalmente, besó la punta mientras lo miraba a los ojos de manera fingidamente dulce, lo que a Edward lo estaba desbaratando de locura.

—Bella —gruñó, buscando acercar esa mano a su rostro para acariciárselo.

Ella no se lo permitió y, sin más, le dio una lamida desde los testículos hasta esa punta que hace unos segundos había besado. Edward dejó escapar un quejido gutural, lo que a Bella la excitó.

—Mierda —se quejó él.

Bella sonrió mientras se hundía la erección en su boca, aprovechando de succionar con deseo. Le encantaba su sabor.

Edward quiso volver a tocarla pero ella alejó cualquier intento, frustrándolo de sobremanera.

—Silencio —ordenó ella, antes de hundírselo entre sus labios una vez más.

Los movimientos de Bella le resultaron desesperantes. La manera en que movía la lengua y generaba presión en su miembro lo estaba volviendo loco. Nunca le habían hecho una mamada tan buena y sabía que iba a recordárselo toda la vida.

Las manos femeninas de la doctora acariciaban sus testículos y a veces rasgaba suavemente con su uña mientras su lengua se batía hasta que ella se lo metía hasta la garganta. Edward la miraba y luchaba con las ganas de correrle el cabello y tomar él el mando de sus movimientos pero con esta mujer era imposible. Sus ojos conectaron de manera intensa, todo ello mientras Isabella liberaba su boca, lo lamía desde la base hasta la punta, y entonces seguía con esa succión maravillosa, chocando con la garganta mientras sus ojos le indicaban lo mucho que le gustaba su sabor.

Edward iba a soñar con este momento el resto de sus días.

—Isabella, estoy…

Bella cerró los ojos y aumentó el ritmo de su juego, lo que a Edward le sacó otro gruñido, esta vez más fuerte y más vivo. Iba a acabar.

—Demonios. —Se lamió el labio, maravillado con esta preciosa mujer.

Cuando sus músculos se prepararon para descargar, Isabella se alejó, dejando un único hilillo de humedad que la unía a sus labios y a su erección.

—Esa endemoniada boca, Isabella —susurró Edward, tirando de su barbilla e importándole una mierda el resto.

Le plantó un beso, deseoso de poder hundirse entre sus piernas y demostrarle cuánto había estado deseándola. Bella le tomó el rostro y se acercó, excitada por este hombre al que, sin duda, iba a recordar toda su vida.

—Puedo hacer mucho más —respondió ella contra sus labios.

Edward no contestó, pero buscó sus bragas, deseoso de poder apoderarse de sus gemidos.

—Ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya —amenazó él, atrapando sus manos y poniéndolas detrás de su espalda baja.

—¿Qué pretendes? —medio gimió Bella, frotándose sobre el cuerpo masculino del jugador.

Intentó salir de su agarre, pero Edward era muy fuerte.

—Hacerte completamente mía.

Bella enarcó una ceja mientras se lamían los labios, luchando sutilmente entre esquivas miradas de poder.

—¿Tuya? —volvió a gemir ella mientras una de las manos de Edward bajaba su tanga centímetro a centímetro.

—Así es —jugueteó él en respuesta.

Edward hizo el ademán de morderla mientras miraba sus pechos desnudos, hambriento.

Cuando Bella estuvo desnuda, los ojos verdes del jugador la devoraron de una manera carnal y ansiosa. La doctora nunca se había sonrojado con una mirada.

—Sí que me esperabas —comentó mientras frotaba su palma en la intimidad húmeda de ella.

Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—Cómo te deseé, Isabella Swan —susurró, tocándola sin temor.

Ella se soltó de Edward y se acomodó de tal forma que sus pechos quedaron justo en su boca.

—Claro que me deseabas, Edward Cullen —le jadeó en la boca y luego se la lamió.

Bella acomodó las caderas y buscó el miembro de él, posicionándolo en su entrada mientras se miraban a los ojos. Ella arqueó las cejas mientras Edward la llenaba, denso y muy duro, con sus paredes dispuestas a apretarlo para sí misma. El jugador sintió su humedad y calor, estrangulado en aquel lugar al que su cuerpo ansiaba desprovisto de razón. Mientras pulgada a pulgada los iba uniendo sin remedio, sus rostros de placer no se dejaron escapar. Cada mirada explicaba el deseo y el anhelo de poder explotar.

En el instante en que Bella se sintió completamente llena, ambos se jadearon, boca con boca, mientras disfrutaban del roce y de aquella magnética atracción.

—¿Cómo quieres que lo haga? —preguntó ella, tomando fuertemente su quijada para tenerlo cerca y expectante.

Edward apretaba sus nalgas, deseando enterrarse más.

—Sorpréndeme —respondió.

Él vio los ojos achocolatados de la doctora oscurecerse de poder y, en menos de dos segundos, ella tomó sus manos y las alejó de su cuerpo.

—Claro que lo haré —soltó mientras ponía esas mismas manos a la altura de su cabeza.

Edward no podía creer que estuviera cediendo a los dominios de una pequeña mujer, pero vaya que así era.

—No me tocarás —ordenó Bella, deseosa de hacerlo sufrir.

—¿Me obligarás?

Ella volvió a lamerle los labios y no le contestó.

Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse de a poco, frotándose en su pelvis mientras su miembro se apretaba más a sus paredes. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mientras Edward gruñía ante las sensaciones. Cada fricción parecía enloquecerlos, por lo que aquellos mismos movimientos fueron en aumento. La doctora batió sus caderas a la vez que conectaba sus ojos con los de él, que intentaba tocarla una y otra vez, deseoso de agarrarla de las caderas y tomar el mando, pero vaya que se movía estupendamente bien.

—Mierda, esas caderas —ronroneó Edward, tomando a Bella desde sus muñecas para atraerla hacia su boca y devorársela sin remedio.

Bella no aguantó y lo abrazó desde el cuello mientras comenzaba a saltar sobre su miembro entre gemidos, desesperada por más.

—Sé que voy a arrepentirme mañana, pero vaya que me encantas, Edward Cullen —le dijo al oído.

Edward atrapó sus senos y los apretó mientras los movimientos se hicieron más furiosos, provocando un sonido inconfundible tras las cuatro paredes en las que se encontraban.

—Arrepiéntete todo lo que quieras, pero no hay manera de que puedas evitarlo, ¿no crees? —gruñó él, tomando el ritmo de sus estocadas.

Bella, furiosa por la manera en que él lograba enloquecerla y, con ello, quitarle la cordura hasta perder su dominio, hizo que quitara sus manos y lo volvió a apretar contra el suelo.

—No dejaré que me toques hasta que me lo pidas —jugueteó ella mientras rozaba su nariz con la suya.

Ambos ya estaban sudando y no podían ocultar la necesidad por más placer.

—Egocéntrica hasta en la cama —respondió Edward, queriendo soltarse.

—Dime Dra. Swan —ordenó para luego morderle el labio.

Ella tiritaba de gozo, maravillada con la sensación de estar llena por Edward.

Él estaba luchando consigo mismo por dejarse ir, envuelto en la desesperación y la excitación que le provocaba Bella y esas caderas gloriosas. No dejaba de mirarla, solo quería tocarla, que no quedase espacio de su cuerpo sin sus manos, pero no se lo permitía y, lejos de otra cosa, eso le hacía desearla mucho más.

—Así que quieres darme órdenes —rumió el jugador.

Sin darle espacio a reaccionar, Edward la tomó a la fuerza y le dio la vuelta, apoderándose de ella y dominándola. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y él la penetró de un solo golpe, sacándole un grito de placer desde el fondo de las entrañas.

—Nadie me da órdenes, preciosa —le susurró, tomándola desde los muslos.

Bella le tomó los cabellos con furia y se besaron mientras sus gritos se bloqueaban por su boca.

—Ni siquiera tú, que me vuelves completamente loco —añadió, apretándole las nalgas hasta que a Bella le dolió.

Vaya que le gustaba la sensación.

—¿Loco? —gimió ella, pasándole las manos por el pecho.

—Loco —respondió.

Edward estaba llegando a culmen y Bella rozaba las llamas del infierno en la tierra. El orgasmo era inminente y la desesperación por acabar estaba volviéndolos locos. Los movimientos de él se volvieron frenéticos, por lo que tomó el rostro de Isabella mientras tiraba de su cabello con salvajismo y ambos se quedaron mirando mientras se demostraban el placer que sentían sin tapujos. Finalmente, y en un caótico estado de locura, Bella alcanzó el orgasmo. Su cuerpo convulsionó bajo el de él, sacando gritos de desenfreno bajo su atención desbordante. Edward se dejó ir en su vientre y la simiente cayó en su piel inmaculada.

Se quedaron respirando mientras asimilaban todo de un golpe. Sí, habían cogido como dementes. Sí, habían acabado. Y no, no era suficiente, querían más.

Edward cayó hacia el lado y se quitó el cabello de la frente, completamente sudado, tal como Bella, que aún sentía los espasmos de un orgasmo divino. Ninguno podía dejar de pensar en lo que había sucedido, porque sí, no iban a olvidarlo. Bella se sujetó la cabeza con la mano mientras apoyaba el codo en el suelo, con sus cabellos cayéndole por los senos. _Hijo de puta_, pensó mientras se mordía el labio, mirándolo mientras su respiración se mantenía errática. Se moría por otra ronda, una en la que nuevamente todo fuera una lucha.

Sí, le encantaba Edward a pesar de que sabía que era un idiota ridículo.

No aguantó mucho tiempo sin acercarse a su pecho y tocarlo. Edward la miró y le atrapó la mandíbula para darle un beso tan salvaje que sus dientes lograron chocar.

—Si le cuentas de esto a alguien voy a asesinarte —dijo ella, para luego morder sus labios mientras lo miraba de manera amenazante y sensual.

Edward sonrió.

—¿Y de qué manera vas a asesinarme? —preguntó—. Si es con tu boca, creo que soy capaz de hacerlo con tal de recibir la sentencia.

Ella enarcó una ceja y se sentó sobre él para encarcelarlo.

—Hazme caso. Ninguna palabra. No juegues conmigo.

—Si crees que darme órdenes servirá de algo, estás muy equivocada.

La tomó desde la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí para comerse su cuello. Bella cerró los ojos, reaccionando a él como si nunca hubiera pasado lo de hace un minuto.

—Puedo demostrarte que soy muy bueno dando las órdenes yo —le susurró.

Ella se soltó y se levantó del suelo, mostrándole su cuerpo desnudo. Edward se lamió los labios mientras la miraba, sabiendo que no era suficiente, no lo sería nunca más. Había probado una fruta deliciosa como ninguna, una que buscaría una y otra vez, como demente, incapaz de controlarse.

La quería suya por completo hasta que no hubiera espacio para el respiro.

Lo tenía loco.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó, ligeramente ansioso.

—Voy a darme una ducha —soltó sin girarse.

Él sonrió de manera más amplia, asombrado de la manera de ser de Isabella Swan.

Cuando ella cerró la puerta, Edward se prometió que, en algún momento, no importaba cuándo, Isabella iba a clamarle más, desatando ese escudo y esa ferocidad que sí, le fascinaba y quería romper.

En el instante en que Bella abrió el agua, lo primero que hizo fue meterse debajo de ella, ignorando el frío. Eso era lo que necesitaba en este momento, una buena ducha helada para calmar la ansiedad de más y evadir a Edward, impidiéndole que supiera que sí, que la tenía rozando las paredes con las uñas.

—No, dejémoslo en un buen polvo y ya —dijo, tocando los azulejos mientras sentía el agua cayéndole por el cuello.

Pero su mente viajaba a ese reciente momento y se ponía a sonreír sin remedio.

—¡No! —exclamó, furiosa consigo misma.

Cerró las llaves, se puso la bata y salió del baño, suplicando que Edward se la hiciera fácil y se hubiera ido ya a su departamento. Pero no, él seguía ahí, desnudo y juguetón.

—Creí que ya te habías ido —le comentó, cruzándose de brazos.

—Pensé que al menos me invitarías un trago más —respondió, imponiéndose ante ella.

—Pues estás equivocado.

Él sonrió ante su nula simpatía.

—Bueno, Dra. Swan. Fue un verdadero placer —susurró, tomándole las tiras de la bata y abriéndola para disfrutar de su desnudez.

Bella enarcó una ceja y lo miró de pies a cabeza.

—Es buena hora para que te vayas a casa —dijo de forma seca, fingiendo que no le había afectado en nada la manera en que le hizo gemir detrás de las paredes de su apartamento.

Él se quitó el cabello del rostro y se abrochó un par de botones, dejando escapar esos tatuajes que Bella había rasgado con sus propias uñas mientras le gritaba por más.

—Estoy ansioso por una segunda ronda —ronroneó, acercándose peligrosamente a sus labios.

Bella los miró, tentada, pero nuevamente fingiendo que no ocurría nada.

—Deberás conformarte solo con una —susurró ella, jadeante.

Edward le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

—No voy a conformarme con una.

—Pues usa tu mano y mi imagen para toda tu imaginación —respondió tajante—. No eres indispensable, Edward Cullen, fue un polvo y ya. De seguro mañana, cuando el vino se acabe, estaré completamente arrepentida. Ahora, vete.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, pensando en esa forma evasiva de ser que, en definitiva, le volvía loco sin remedio. De verdad debía estar enfermo para que ese carácter le gustase tanto, pero vaya que así era. Y no, no iba a conformarse solo con un polvo. Moría por otro movimiento de caderas como el suyo.

—Está bien. Haremos eso —dijo de manera tajante.

Edward caminó hacia el ascensor para subir a su departamento mientras Bella lo miraba justo hacia el culo, recordando cómo lo empujaba desde ahí para que entrara con más profundidad. Cuando él estuvo dentro y las puertas iban a cerrarse, le guiñó un ojo que para ella significó un sinfín de emociones envueltas en el estómago, removiéndose como si tuvieran vida propia. Finalmente cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se escurrió hasta sentarse en el suelo, mordiéndose el labio frente a los recuerdos más lujuriosos de su vida.

Edward Cullen cogía de maravillas.

¿Era capaz de mantenerlo a raya luego de lo que había pasado? ¿Iba a ser un simple polvo y ya?

Bella se metió a la cama, buscando su olor en algún rincón, y entonces se quedó dormida, agotada y con un dolor que iba a recordar por el resto de su vida.

.

Cuando despertó supo que había hecho algo _malo_. Recordarlo simplemente le hizo morderse el labio, como si a pesar de su clasificación, no le importase lo tan malo que fuera. Al levantarse sintió que sus articulaciones dolían bastante y no fue hasta que pasó delante del espejo que se dio cuenta de lo marcados que estaban los dedos de Edward en su cintura.

Se preparó un café bien cargado y mientras esperaba, luchó contra la tentación de mirar desde el balcón hacia arriba, lugar en el que él debía estar durmiendo.

—No, está prohibido —se dijo a sí misma.

Cuando el café estuvo listo, tomó una revista de suscripción y fingió leerla mientras escuchaba unas risas desde allá, mismo lugar en el que estaba la perdición número uno.

Bella se mordió el labio y caminó suavemente hacia afuera, como si se convenciera a sí misma que quería ver la naturaleza del paisaje y no a Edward desnudo como la naturaleza lo trajo. Con la revista en una mano, el café en la otra y la música sonando desde su balcón, miró hacia arriba, mientras las risas se hacían más intensas.

Ahí estaba él, apoyado en la valla mientras miraba su móvil. Bella recordó exactamente los gruñidos que le dejó en su oído mientras acababan, lo que aumentó la fuerza de sus latidos mientras miraba cómo su pecho desnudo combinaba perfecto con su toalla amarrada en la cintura.

De pronto, desde la puerta del balcón, salió una mujer preciosa de cabello largo y lacio, vistiendo un pequeño conjunto que dejaba todo a la imaginación. Ella corrió hacia su espalda y se sujetó de él, apegando su mejilla al hombro masculino de Edward.

—Vaya que te tomaste en serio eso de un polvo y ya, Edward Cullen —susurró con los dientes apretados.

Ella seguía entrecerrando los ojos mientras veía cómo él le indicaba algo en el móvil y la mujer se reía mientras seguía apoyando su mejilla en su hombro.

¿De qué se sorprendía? Todos los hombres eran exactamente iguales. Desde que supo que su padre se acostaba con otra mujer mientras le prometía amor eterno a su mamá, debió hacerle frente a la idea. Incluido aquel otro imbécil, que le había prometido un sinfín de sueños y…

Edward y ella habían sido una aventura de una noche. Si personas que decían quererla le habían dañado, ¿qué esperaba de alguien a quien solo le importaba él mismo?

Se preguntó si esa chica sabía lo que había pasado entre ella y su novio… o lo que sea que fueran. ¿Qué diría? Bueno, le importaba un carajo.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su departamento, puso la música a tope y fingió que la idea de que esos dos existieran y estuvieran haciendo quién sabía qué cosa no le afectaba por ningún motivo, porque ¿cuál sería la razón? ¡Por supuesto que él no le afectaba! Podía vivir sin coger, aunque le hubiera encantado, Edward no era indispensable.

—Solo es un pene —soltó mientras hojeaba la revista con excesiva fuerza.

.

—¿Qué tal ha estado el fin de semana? —preguntó su madre.

Se sentía un fuerte ruido desde su lado, por lo que Bella tuvo que alejarse el aparato de la cara.

—Normal —dijo, mirando el calendario.

Ya era lunes. Hoy debía ir al trabajo. Hoy debía verlo. Hoy…

Puta mierda.

—Bueno, cuéntame qué problema tienes ahora con cualquier hombre que te hayas topado.

—No tengo ningún…

—Te conozco. Soy tu madre.

Suspiró.

—Mejor cuéntame de ti. ¿Qué haces? ¿Dónde estás? ¡El ruido es horrible!

Ella comenzó a reírse.

—Es un secreto. ¡Lo único que puedo contarte es que he estado comprando una cantidad impresionante de ropa! ¡Hay una tienda fantástica en la que venden lencería erótica de maravilla!

—¿Y la ocuparás con tu nuevo novio, el cirujano?

—Puede ser. O quizá me dé un viaje por otro lugar y me encuentre a un extranjero que sea capaz de hacerme sentir joven otra vez.

Bella rodó los ojos mientras sonreía.

Su madre no tenía remedio, pero la entendía. El haber pasado cerca de siete años sufriendo por lo ocurrido con Charlie había sido suficiente.

—Bueno, voy a dejarte, necesito ir a vestirme.

—Esa es mi hija. Ponte bien guapa y demuéstrales que las mujeres hermosas somos inteligentes como todos esos babosos.

Cuando cortó, supo que el consejo de su madre serviría de mucho, en especial ahora que tenía que ver al imbécil de Edward.

Ya bañada y con el cabello más seco, se puso un conjunto negro como la noche: falda tubo y de cuero, pegada a sus caderas, lista y dispuesta para romper la cordura de todos, una camiseta ceñida de cuello alto y unas botas largas hasta la rodilla. Sus labios borgoña hicieron el impacto perfecto con su piel blanca y lo último que hizo frente al espejo fue rozárselos mientras esparcía la tinta en la piel carnosa. Tomó su bata, su credencial y partió con el bolso en la mano.

Mientras bajaba, dispuesta a esperar al chofer, vio que en una zona más alejada estaba Edward junto a la mujer. Verla de cerca fue suficiente para que elevara la ceja, expectante.

—Me la pasé excelente —le dijo ella mientras le tocaba el pecho, mismo al que había arañado hace un par de días atrás.

—Contaré los días hasta verte de nuevo —respondió Edward, ya vestido para ir a su terapia.

Para mala suerte de Bella, cuando él ocupaba ropa deportiva sentía que nada importaba, sus ojos se iban directo a su trasero y a lo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

—Todos son idénticos —soltó la doctora, tomando su bolso y caminando con la frente en alto hacia el chofer, que ya había llegado.

No se giró a mirar a Edward, menos a su acompañante, a pesar de que sintió cómo la llamaba. Cuando se subió al coche, ella se calzó las gafas mientras le cerraba el vidrio al jugador, que se iba acercando.

—Arranque —ordenó.

Edward no alcanzó a decirle nada, ella se había esfumado como el viento, pero uno caliente y duro como ninguno. Se quitó el cabello de la frente y sonrió, pasmado en cómo aquella mujer escurridiza seguía provocando más y más necesidad en él.

—¿Y ella? —preguntó la voz femenina.

Se giró hacia la mujer y se rio mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Mi médico.

—Es guapa —respondió, cruzándose de brazos—. Bastante, a decir verdad.

—Y muy inteligente —añadió.

Enarcó una ceja.

—¿Por qué me miras así, Jessica?

—Creo que me pondré celosa.

Edward solo se rio.

.

Bella entró al centro terapéutico con todas las miradas tras ella. Dejaba un halo de sensualidad que no pasó desapercibido en todos los hombres y las pocas mujeres que había ahí. Alice y ella se vieron pero no alcanzaron a interactuar, pues un tipo que no había visto nunca se acercó.

—Buenos días —dijo él.

Bella alcanzó a leer su placa y su bata blanca: Dr. Aro Vulturi.

—Buenos días —respondió, sin detenerse a la cháchara.

Se metió a su oficina y encendió la laptop.

—Es un gusto conocerla.

Se giró a contemplarlo.

—Soy jefe de la sección de radiología. No habíamos tenido tiempo de conocernos.

Levantó las cejas.

—Espero podamos trabajar juntos de manera más grata.

—Eso espero, Dr. Vulturi.

—Es bueno tener una médica que refresque el ambiente.

Bella enarcó la ceja.

—Muchos hombres intoxican el ambiente —soltó.

Aro rio.

—Ya lo creo. Buena suerte tratando a estas estrellas. Dr. Molina estaba agotado con tanto ego.

No necesitaba ni decírselo.

Cuando se quedó a solas, recibió un par de llamadas y un recuento de las que se había perdido, entre ellas las de su padre, que había estado insistiendo en saber su número privado.

Las borró todas.

Para compenetrarse en su trabajo, ideó un plan de terapia para Jasper, quien tenía una lesión menor y de la que podría liberarse más pronto de lo pensado. Los estudios eran satisfactorios, por lo que no tendría que preocuparse mucho.

Una vez que acabó, se encontró con los nuevos estudios de Edward e inevitablemente se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla, consciente de lo que había hecho con él esa noche. Se tomó la frente, algo arrepentida de haber cruzado esa línea, en especial con ese tipo que, de alguna manera, sabía cómo enloquecerla, algo que de por sí era difícil. Casi por instinto, cruzó las piernas, inquieta y sí, alterada por los recuerdos.

—Hola —dijeron, abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso.

Era él.

—¿No te enseñaron a tocar? —preguntó, fingiendo que su presencia no había alterado el curso de su ritmo y respiración.

—Vaya. ¿Mal humor?

No le contestó y prefirió dedicarse a plasmar las indicaciones del día.

—Tu terapeuta te está esperando —dijo, esperando a que se fuera, aún sin mirarlo.

Edward contempló la manera en que tenía cruzada la pierna. ¿Por qué mierda había decidido usar una falda como esa justo hoy? ¡Hoy! ¡Que había despertado con una erección gracias a un sueño maravilloso con ella!

—¿Ni siquiera vas a saludarme?

Bella suspiró, muy tranquila.

—Buenos días.

Él sonrió, seducido como una mosca a la planta carnívora. Vaya que sí sabía su destino, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan atrayente.

—¿Tuvo un buen despertar, Sr. Cullen? —inquirió, esta vez mirándolo mientras se sostenía la barbilla con una mano.

—Ni que me lo diga, Dra. Swan, soñé que recibía una terapia magnífica.

Ella se levantó, ansiando una venganza por la imagen del sábado. Sí, era inevitable, no sabía quién era la chica, pero vaya que quería hacerlo sufrir. Edward tenía que saber que no podía tener a todas las mujeres a sus pies, al contrario, él debía estar a sus pies, implorándole un poco de atención.

—¿Puedo preguntarle de quién?

Se acercó cruzada de brazos, contemplando aquel expectante rostro digno de una escultura masculina. Demasiado guapo para aguantarse.

—¿Quiere saberlo realmente?

Bella sonrió con ligereza, enviándolo al demonio. Entonces siguió en su quehacer, fingiendo que estaba ocupada. En una oportunidad, se volvió hacia el estante, buscando cualquier cosa para menearle el culo. Podía sentir la mirada penetrante en esa zona, con esos ojos verdes fijos en sus nalgas cubiertas por la falda de cuero. Luego caminó hacia el escritorio y se giró a mirarlo.

—¿No va a irse? ¿Qué espera?

Edward tenía la boca entreabierta. El comienzo de su excitación era inconfundible.

Bella aprovechó de mostrarle sus botas de tacón y algo de piel mientras la falda, que tenía un pequeño tajo en una esquina, se abría con sutileza.

—Creo que el terapeuta va a reclamarle su atraso, Sr. Cullen —le recordó, abriéndole la puerta de par en par para que se fuera.

Edward la tomó desde la cintura, cerró en sus narices y la hizo chocar con su pecho. Se quedaron mirando, analizando el fuego brotando de sus poros, y en menos de un segundo tenían sus labios juntos, compartiendo un beso feroz, lleno de promesas sucias. Bella puso sus manos en su cuello, acercándolo más a él, perdiendo poco a poco el raciocinio, cayendo en la más absoluta locura. El jugador puso sus manos en su fina cintura, buscando esas curvas traseras que lo volvían un demente. Cuando tomó ambas nalgas, las apretó de tal manera que a su doctora se le escapó un gemido. En el instante en que la tomó entre sus brazos y la dejó caer en la camilla, dispuesto a todo bajo el alero de la atención ajena, Bella le hizo parar, poniendo sus manos en su pecho.

—¿De verdad va a parar, Dra. Swan?

Ella intentaba tomar fuerzas de alguna forma pero era tan difícil que perdía el control de sí misma.

—Sí —bramó, tomándolo de la barbilla.

Edward se quedó jadeando mientras se miraban, con el labial esparcido por todo el rostro.

—¿Va a huir?

La palabra huir no estaba en su vocabulario.

Edward insistió, deseoso de más. Bella, recordando la imagen de la terraza, usó eso a su favor para apretar sus dedos en su quijada y alejarlo con rabia de ella.

—He dicho basta —espetó, mirándolo a los ojos.

Sus narices casi se tocaban.

—Yo digo cuándo, cómo y dónde, ¿entendiste?

El jugador se estaba excitando más.

—No todas estamos a tus pies, Edward Cullen, ¿o crees que con un par de besos estoy dispuesta a todo por ti? Quizá estás acostumbrado a eso, en especial cuando invitas a niñatas desconocidas a tu departamento, una noche después de coger con tu médico —soltó, clavando sus uñas en la piel masculina de su paciente.

Él frunció el ceño, comprendiéndolo todo. Cuando aquello ocurrió, sonrió mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

—Así que de eso hablas —murmuró, subiendo sus manos por sus costillas, con los pulgares llegando a sus senos redondos—. ¿Te molesta?

Ella se rio.

—No me interesa caer en el saco de mujeres detrás de ti, Edward Cullen, si alguien estará en ello, serás tú en el mío, tenlo muy claro.

—Si crees lo que estoy pensando, estás muy equivocada.

Bella sonrió de manera pedante.

—Largo de mi oficina, Edward.

Él no la tomó en cuenta y le dio otro beso profundo, uno que le sacó otro gemido. Bella usó todo su autocontrol para arañarlo desde el cuello y hacer que se detuviera. Edward, muy travieso, le dio una lamida coqueta a sus labios, provocándole escalofríos.

—No juegues —dijo de forma clara, mientras controlaba su respiración—. O te las verás conmigo.

La doctora le dio un apretón a su entrepierna.

—Soy muy peligrosa cuando no acatan mis órdenes.

Él, con la boca entreabierta, vio un fuego que no había visto nunca en una mujer.

Entonces, ella le puso el tacón en el pecho y lo alejó hasta que el jugador no tuvo más remedio.

—A tu terapia, _Engreído de Mierda_.

Tomó su bata y se marchó, dejándolo a solas.

.

Edward apenas escuchaba al terapeuta, un hombre de manos suaves y espesas. Dios, no se parecía en nada a su doctora.

Cuando el tipo le puso la palma cerca del glúteo, dio un salto.

—Por favor, Sr. Cullen, necesitamos seguir —dijo el terapeuta, perdiendo la paciencia.

El jugador bufó y se puso las manos debajo de la cabeza. Miró sutilmente hacia el lado, donde Jasper recibía la terapia de la doctora, quien se había negado de forma rotunda a hacer cualquier sesión con él. En una oportunidad, su compañero de cancha lo miró y le movió las cejas, molestándolo. Edward le mostró el dedo medio como respuesta.

—Dra. Swan, necesito que revise…

Alice venía con unos legajos. Su frase quedó a medio decir cuando vio que estaba Jasper.

—Hola.

Jasper se reincorporó y se dio un cabezazo sonoro con parte de la pared.

Bella apretó los labios para no reírse.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Alice, preocupada.

—¡Estoy perfecto! —respondió Jasper, quien sentía sus huesos craneales retumbando desde adentro.

—Dra. Swan, el Sr. Cullen está imposible —dijo el terapeuta, viniendo hacia ella con una gota de sudor en la frente.

Bella lo miró y se dio cuenta que él estaba con los brazos cruzados, negado a continuar.

—Bien. Sigue con Jasper, yo iré con él.

—Claro, doctora.

Cuando Bella llegó a su lado, sus ojos verdes brillaron de entusiasmo.

—Qué maravilla —soltó, acomodándose como si estuviera en la playa.

—Eres un verdadero grano en el culo —gruñó ella, tomando su muslo para hacer el masaje.

Edward estuvo a punto de cerrar los ojos. Ese era el tacto que quería.

—Solo te quiero a ti en estas terapias.

—¿Te das cuenta que tengo que rendir para todo?

—No me importa.

Bella apretó y le sacó un grito de dolor.

.

Había sido un día lleno de emociones incontrolables. Bella odiaba no poder controlar lo que pasaba por su cabeza… y por su cuerpo.

Estuvo pensando en él durante un largo rato, más aún luego de tocarlo de forma irremediable porque el muy imbécil solo quería realizar la terapia con ella. ¿Qué seguía pretendiendo?

Cuando llegó al departamento, lo primero que encontró fue una invitación a la fiesta de aniversario de la selección de fútbol inglés, en donde participaría todo aquel que tenía un vínculo con el equipo o con los dirigentes deportivos. Sería masiva y ella era una invitada de honor dado su puesto reciente en él. Por un segundo quiso llamar y negar cualquier asistencia al evento, pero entonces bloqueó cualquier intento de ello.

Era Isabella Swan, no una gallinita tímida que buscara huir de lo que un hombre le hacía sentir.

En medio de la soledad de su departamento, miró hacia la ventana, como si desde ahí pudiera saber qué estaba haciendo él. ¿Estaba en ese lugar o había ido a otro? Desde los besos en su oficina y la terapia, en donde tocó ese cuerpo al que había disfrutado hace unos días, la sola idea de otro polvo la tenía elevando por los aires.

—La puta mierda. ¡Solo una, nada más! —exclamó.

No podía ser cierto, ¡no! ¡Edward fue un polvo exclusivo de una noche de vino!

Se sentó en el sofá y miró al suelo, justo en la alfombra en que ella había probado la dulzura de su erección. Aún sentía su sabor en la boca. Quería más, mucho más.

Tuvo que apretar las piernas para calmarse pero eso no tuvo efecto. Su mente seguía haciéndole imaginar diferentes formas de torturarlo, de hacerlo suyo sin remedio y de, por supuesto, demostrarle que ella podía provocarle mucho más, tal como él a sí misma.

Sintió cómo se humedecía.

¿Él iba a la fiesta? Era mañana en la noche y no lo vería hasta entonces.

Sacudió su cabeza y se fue a hacer algo de ejercicio al gimnasio del edificio. Necesitaba liberar esa energía acumulada. Con la ropa de deportes en su cuerpo y una toalla en la mano, caminó hacia la bicicleta estática como primer calentamiento. El lugar tenía a unos pocos inquilinos disfrutando de la tarde. Cuando se subió, prefirió exigirse un poco más y darle algo más de fuerza, moviendo los niveles mientras se ponía los audífonos. En el instante en que sus piernas comenzaron a moverse, miró hacia un espejo y notó que en la zona de las pesas había una espalda que conocía perfectamente bien.

Edward.

Lo miró, intrigada por completo en ese pantalón apretado. En la zona de la columna había un tatuaje largo, desde la cervical hasta el sacro, muy sensual. Sus músculos estaban tensos producto del ejercicio, así como sus bíceps. En una oportunidad tomó una botella de agua y se la dejó caer en el rostro, mojándose por completo.

Bella tuvo que tragar.

Y mientras se movía en la bicicleta, sus caderas se aferraron al sillín, rozándose el sexo con desesperación. Con el labio mordido, siguió mirando mientras se frotaba, ansiosa y excitada. Estaba enloquecida, pero ¿qué importaba? El agua le caía por el pecho y las gotitas terminaron por amortiguarse en la comisura de su pantalón de deporte, en el que ella estaba segura no había cabida para la ropa interior.

Su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar de a poco y el roce con el sillín comenzó a aumentar. Edward, que aún tenía problemas para mover la pierna, prefería dedicarse exclusivamente a sus brazos y espalda, lo que era fascinante para la doctora.

En el momento en que rozó el fuego del placer, se pasó una mano por el cuello hasta topar con sus pechos, queriendo alcanzar el orgasmo.

Y justo ahí, Edward miró.

No podía creerlo, ella estaba ahí, moviendo esas caderas en la bicicleta, con ese culo de corazón coqueto para él. La malla se le pegaba al cuerpo, así como el pequeño sujetador deportivo. Gracias al espejo pudo ver el meneo de sus senos, ese subir y bajar producto del furioso correr en la bicicleta estática.

—Mierda —jadeó, soltando las pesas de golpe.

¿Qué hacía? Su manera de moverse estaba volviéndole loco. Casi podía imaginarse siendo él la bicicleta mientras ella lo montaba. Tuvo que apretar las piernas para no permitirse una erección justo ahí.

No aguantó y se acercó.

Bella vio que la había reconocido y aumentó el movimiento, aprovechando que las dos únicas personas en el gimnasio estaban a varios metros de distancia.

—Mira donde te veo —dijo él, acortando los metros entre ellos.

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, ya cuando ella arqueó las cejas de placer, con el orgasmo rozándole las entrañas. Estaba temblando, aferrada a la máquina, mirándole a los ojos.

Edward se endureció.

Cuando el clímax acabó, ella ya respiraba de manera alocada. Fue inevitable una sonrisa ante la quietud de él, apretando los músculos frente a la idea de tomarla desde la muñeca y llevársela a dónde fuera para hacerla suya.

—Demonios, Bella —gruñó él, dispuesto a hacer una locura.

Pero ella se escabulló, con el cuerpo sudado producto de tan intensas sensaciones.

—Lamento que hayas llegado demasiado tarde para el espectáculo —le susurró.

Edward arqueó las cejas mientras la miraba. Tenía las mejillas rojas y unas perlas de sudor le brillaban en el canal de sus senos.

Moría por lamerlas.

—Hey —ronroneó, queriendo tomar su mano.

—¿Qué? Haz lo mismo, tócate o juega contigo mismo… ocupándome en tu mente.

—¿Adónde vas?

—A lo mío.

—Pero…

—¿Qué? ¿No lo entendiste? Un polvo y ya. Si quieres más, búscate a alguien.

Edward se acomodó la mandíbula mientras su miembro estaba a punto de salírsele por algún hueco, duro como nunca.

.

Se giró en el espejo, satisfecha con el resultado.

Torturarlo nunca había sido tan fascinante.

Quedaban veinte minutos para que comenzara la fiesta, lo que por alguna razón la tenía completamente entusiasta.

Nunca se había esmerado tanto por verse hermosa, radiante y sensual. Era el momento perfecto, ¿no?

Se terminó de poner un poco de perfume, se arregló la hebilla de sus tacones, tomó su abrigo y luego se fue hacia la puerta. El chofer ya la esperaba afuera, pero le resultó inevitable ponerse a mirar hacia la pentahouse, el hogar de Edward. Las luces estaban encendidas y se veía a alguien moviéndose tras las inmensas ventanas.

—Vámonos —soltó.

La fiesta era en un famoso hotel londinense, tan elegante y caro que ya no se sorprendió. ¿Cuánto dinero movía la FIFA en este lugar? Cuando el coche aparcó, un montón de periodistas comenzaron a acercarse mientras los flashes parpadeaban sin parar. Uno de los asistentes abrió la puerta, pidiendo que dejaran salir a la invitada. En el instante en que Bella puso un pie afuera, todos la llenaron de preguntas, algunas tan irracionales que la rabia la invadió.

—¿Es usted la novia de alguno de ellos? ¿Vino con él? —alcanzó a escuchar en medio de la turba.

Cuando logró entrar, Bella se sintió algo sofocada.

Dentro, todo era maravilloso. Las luces eran fascinantes y el lugar gritaba dinero y elegancia.

—¡Dra. Swan! —exclamó Marcus Vulturi, quien tenía una copa de champagne en la mano.

—Buenas noches.

Él la acercó hacia muchos hombres, algunos de los cuales nunca había visto. Entre ellos reconoció al Dr. Vulturi, quien se le quedó mirando de pies a cabeza. ¿Quién no lo haría? Si estaba para asesinar.

—Les presento a la Dra. Swan, nuestra nueva fisiatra.

—Es un gusto —dijeron todos, dándole la mano con respeto.

—Vaya sorpresa verla más guapa de lo común —comentó Aro, entregándole una copa de manera sofisticada.

—Gracias por ello.

—¿Muy difícil mezclar eso con el prejuicio? —inquirió.

Ella enarcó una ceja, intrigada.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—No me malinterprete, pero en un mundo dominado por hombres acostumbrados a ello, debe serles difícil imaginar que una mujer como usted tiene todos sus atributos intelectuales —respondió.

Bella se rio.

Iba a responderle, pero desde la entrada se sentía una fuerza brutal por parte de los periodistas. Estaban histéricos porque había llegado alguien muy importante. Los flashes estaban enceguecedores.

—Ya imagino quién es —dijo Aro, como si su sola presencia le molestara.

Bella miró, intrigada.

Desde las puertas principales emergió Edward, vistiendo un esmoquin que le hacía verse más guapo de lo que era, como si la elegancia le funcionara tan bien que hasta sus ojos se veían más verdes. Bella se tomó el collar, mirándolo de pies a cabeza y cuando iba a sonreír de deseo, vio que él tomaba a una chica de la cintura, ayudándole a acercarse al lugar, la misma mujer que había visto en la terraza, rubia, espléndida, usando un vestido espectacular. Era muy guapa.

—Y vino con la novia —soltó alguien, muy intrigado.

Bella se acercó la copa a los labios mientras los fulminaba, sintiendo una sensación de dominancia y posesividad que nunca había tenido en su corazón. Y mientras notaba cómo ella le sonreía y le tocaba el pecho, apretó tan fuerte el cristal que la copa se quebró entre sus dedos, con ella gruñendo y botando el aire como un demonio.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Antes que nada, quiero pedir disculpas por haber demorado más de lo que acostumbro, la culpa la tiene la universidad, pero ya estoy poniéndome al día con todas mis historias, porque al fin tengo más tiempo y podré actualizar como tenía planeado. Ahora bien, ¿qué les ha parecido este par de locos y su primera noche juntos? Digamos que Bella no quiere adentrarse al mundo de la lujuria con Edward, pero él sí que está fascinado y hambriento. ¿Quién es la misteriosa chica? Espero sus apuestas. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Y también, antes de seguir, quiero agradecer de forma pública a todos los comentarios llenos de odio que me llegan todos los días, es indescriptible lo mucho que me han hecho abrir los ojos y darme cuenta de que como personas son malas. Y sí, hay veces en que me angustio, porque ningún humano se siente feliz de que le lleguen comentarios despectivos, ruines y destructivos constantemente. Y bueno, sé que con esto seguirán llegando_**

**_Agradezco todos sus reviews, los aprecio mucho. Un gracias, por muy mínimo que sea para ustedes, significa mucho para mí. Cada capítulo y cada historia que les doy está hecha con cariño y con entrega. Su review es mi único pago y mi mayor entusiasmo_**

**_Recuerden que por su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas para poder ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	7. Capítulo 6: Con la guardia baja

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Us – Movement**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 6:**

**Con la guardia baja**

"_(…) Cuando estamos solos en la oscuridad_

_Y si pudiera hacerte mía_

_Estás como yo quiero_

_Moviéndote para mí_

_(…) ¿Nos estamos apresurando?_

_Porque nos acercamos más_

_Y yo sé que tú me quieres…_"

El champagne le corría por los dedos mientras seguía mirándolos.

—Se te ha quebrado la copa. ¿Estás bien?

Ella no tomó en cuenta las palabras y dejó caer los cristales al suelo, sin sentir dolor, sin miedo a nada.

Caminó lentamente, como si estuviera magnética gracias a la fuerza de la irritación de verlo junto a otra mujer.

—Bienvenido, Edward —lo saludó uno de los importantes hombres, tendiéndole la mano.

La chica le tomaba el brazo, mientras se quedaba de pie sonriendo. Una perfecta acompañante inanimada.

—Buenas noches, Sr. Cullen —dijo ella, llamando la atención de todos, incluida la de Edward.

El receptor del saludo sonrió sutilmente, mirándola de tal forma que sintió el temblor por todo su cuerpo. El vestido había surtido efecto, podía sentir el calor de aquellas cuencas en las curvas perfectas que provocaba el pedazo de tela sobre su piel.

—Buenas noches, Dra. Swan. —Su voz ronca le hizo apretar las manos, mezclando la rabia con el deseo, una combinación peligrosa.

—Así que usted es la Dra. Swan —comentó la mujer, corriéndose el cabello a un lado.

Bella le tendió la mano y ella se la apretó.

—Jessica Stanley. Mucho gusto.

Enarcó una ceja.

—Soy modelo. Puede imaginarse lo complejo que es para mí este mundo.

Bella no contestó, simplemente seguía mirándola, con los ojos un tanto entrecerrados.

—Buenas noches, Edward, qué gusto verte —saludó el Dr. Vulturi, quien se había acercado a la doctora con sutileza.

El cobrizo se quedó mirando la distancia entre los dos, un tanto escasa para su gusto.

—Un gusto —espetó, nada simpático con el Dr. Vulturi.

Jessica acercó sus labios al oído de Edward para susurrarle algo que solo ellos dos pudieran escuchar.

—Creo que definitivamente me pondré celosa. La manera en que miras a la Dra. Swan es impactante.

—No sé de qué hablas —dijo en el mismo tono de voz.

—Dra. Swan, qué gusto saber que ha decidido venir —exclamó Gregory Thompson, un acaudalado hombre de negocios que había dado muchas riquezas a la selección de soccer inglés.

—Gracias a todos por la invitación —respondió ella, no tomando en cuenta los ojos verdes que le seguían la conversación.

—Escuché maravillas de usted —dijo otro de los hombres, quien sostenía un whisky seco entre sus dedos.

—¿Puedo saber qué maravillas?

—Las precisas para no poder creer que usted también fuera tan preciosa.

Todos se largaron a reír, menos Edward, Aro y, por supuesto, Isabella Swan.

—Las mujeres guapas también podemos ser inteligentes.

—Ya lo creo. He tenido mala suerte, no había encontrado la combinación.

—La mala suerte parece ser de ellas, ya sabe por qué —soltó mientras pestañeaba con un mohín arrogante en su rostro—. Con permiso, iré a darme una vuelta.

Cuando Isabella se fue, moviendo sus curvas traseras con gracia y sofisticación, todos se quedaron mirando y luego botaron una sonrisa incrédula.

—Vaya carácter tiene la doctora.

—¿Qué tal ha sido la experiencia, Edward?

Él seguía mirándola, pasmado en cómo había elegido un hilo dental como ropa interior. Sí, se había dado cuenta.

—Maravillosa —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Jessica lo miró, levantando las cejas ante la manera en que él parecía ni siquiera disimular lo que esa doctora le provocaba. Mientras, el Dr. Vulturi seguía a Isabella con curiosidad, maravillado con su forma de ser.

¿Qué sería lo peor si él seguía acercándose? Iba a intentarlo.

Bella estaba algo cansada de tener que escuchar tantas alabanzas de los hombres que había aquí, porque sí, estaba repleto de hombres. Gran parte solo estaba mirándole las tetas.

En una oportunidad, vio a un grande y variado grupo de chicas, moviéndose por la fiesta de manera libre y muy alegre.

¿Quiénes eran ellas?

—¿Disfrutando de la fiesta? —preguntó su padre, sacándole un pequeño salto del susto.

Se giró, incómoda con su presencia. Al mirarlo, se sorprendió de verlo tan guapo en un traje. Recordó las veces en que lo admiraba de pequeña, antes de que su imagen se le fuera al carajo.

—La verdad, no tanto —respondió.

—A quién quiero engañar. Me estoy muriendo por dentro al ver cómo te miran estos buitres —susurró.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—No necesito a un padre celoso y sobreprotector. Gracias.

Charlie suspiró, sin saber cómo llegar al corazón de Bella, encarcelado por kilos y kilos de acero. Le dolía como no tenía idea, porque ella seguramente creció con las ideas equivocadas, así como Renée, a quien, sin querer, aún amaba como el primer día en que afrontó esos ojos azules.

—¿Has estado bien? —preguntó, tenaz—. ¿Te han tratado como mereces?

Bella miró directo a sus ojos achocolatados como los suyos y, por un breve segundo, sintió nostalgia.

—Sí —respondió, suavizando su voz—. Han sido generosos conmigo.

Su padre sonrió, tranquilo por escuchar esa respuesta, pero también de que al fin ella respondiera sin estar a la defensiva.

—Debe ser fantástico tener un departamento nuevo. ¿Todo bien con él?

Isabella sintió una pizca de tristeza al ver cómo el se esforzaba por decir las palabras y que estas no provocaran su enojo.

—Sí, todo bien… papá.

Cada vez que ella lo nombraba "_papá_", su corazón latía con más fuerza. No era seguido, pero cuando sucedía, sentía que era feliz.

—Charlie, no me digas que esta señorita es tu hija —exclamó una mujer de mayor edad.

Bella se alegró de encontrarse con una mujer importante en un tumulto de varones.

—Claro que lo es —afirmó su padre.

Bella vio el orgullo en sus ojos, lo que sí logró conmoverla.

—Dra. Swan, mucho gusto —dijo, tendiéndola la mano a la mujer.

—Dra. Dídima Vulturi —respondió.

Isabella sonrió.

—Estoy francamente feliz de saber que hay una fisiatra tan buena como tú. Mi esposo, Marcus, me habló bastante de ti, y ni hablar de Charlie, quien no dudó en recomendarte con el equipo. En cuanto vi tu experiencia, no dudé en que serías la mejor carta para este mundo deportivo, que sé que es bastante impactante de buenas a primeras. —Se rio.

—¿Cómo es esto, cuñada? ¿Ya estás hablando con la fisiatra estrella? —inquirió Aro, quien venía con otras personas más.

Dídima sonrió mientras lo miraba, para luego darle otra repasada cómplice a Charlie.

—Tu padre te quiere mucho, Bella, nos ha hablado demasiado de ti.

Los dos se miraron, dificultados para expresarse aquellas emociones de manera libre.

—Qué sorpresa —murmuró ella.

—Y a decir verdad, nos ha llamado mucho la atención todo lo que puedes entregar para una investigación.

Levantó las cejas.

—La verdad, sí tengo mucho que entregar, pero las cosas no fueron fáciles allá en Nueva Jersey.

—Me lo imagino. La vida de una mujer investigadora no es fácil —respondió Dídima.

Bella se sentía dichosa de poder estar frente a una mujer que entendiera realmente la naturaleza de hacer su trabajo.

—Por eso estaría encantada de verte en mis proyectos —añadió.

Charlie miraba a su hija con el mismo orgullo. Ese era su propósito al entablar esas conversaciones con Dídima, que pudiera atraer su atención y hacer que por fin ella se sintiera a gusto en Londres. No era su atención alejarla de su país natal, por supuesto que no, lo único que quería era pasar más tiempo con ella, verla más seguido, disfrutar de la belleza de su hija y de su flamante inteligencia.

—Vaya, me toma con mucha sorpresa —contestó con sinceridad.

—Yo también estaría encantado —añadió Aro, mirándola con una sonrisa.

—Así que también trabajas en ello.

—Por supuesto. En cuanto te vi supe que serías perfecta para nuestro grupo investigador.

Edward estaba viendo cómo Aro la miraba, todo desde una distancia prudente, casi como si él fuera un espía o un depredador al acecho. Mientras aquello ocurría, él estaba sentado ya en su mesa, tomando lentamente su vaso sin una pisca de alcohol, aunque vaya que moría por una copa para pasar el trago amargo de verla cerca del médico hijo de puta que siempre solía odiarlo sin razón aparente. Y cómo la miraba, por Dios.

—Vamos a bailar —pidió Jessica, apoyándose en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el pecho.

Edward apenas escuchaba, pues estaba más pendiente de ella y cómo accedía a varias de sus sonrisas con el bendito Dr. Vulturi. Entonces se tensó cuando Bella se sentó junto a él en una mesa más allá de la de ellos, siguiendo con su plática.

—Es una maravilla saber que tú y yo podemos sentarnos juntos —comentó Aro, permitiéndole el asiento.

Bella se quedó mirándolo, bastante atraída a su forma de hablarle y, bueno, a sus ojos azules. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Cuarenta? Ni se lo imaginaba, pero estaba bien guapo. Y era muy inteligente.

—Médicos con médicos, jugadores con jugadores y… sus acompañantes —dijo por lo bajo, mirando a Edward mientras entrecerraba sus ojos ante la imagen de ella cobijada en su hombro—. Cuéntame de ti, Dr. Vulturi.

Se giró hacia él, buscando borrar al jugador de su mente, ¿y qué mejor que con el médico que tenía al lado?

—Bueno, soy un radiólogo solitario, soltero y completamente atraído por la sabiduría.

Bella sonrió más amplio. Era lo que siempre quería escuchar en un hombre.

—Y bueno, no me quejo cuando veo mujeres inteligentes como tú.

Se rieron, conscientes de que estaban jugueteando.

—Vaya, no pierdes la oportunidad —soltó ella, cruzando su pierna para estar más cómoda y más cerca de él.

—No me malinterpretes, pero algo en ti llama mucho mi atención, y aunque eres guapísima, creo que es lo que hay dentro de tu mente lo que me mantuvo cautivo desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Se pasó un cabello detrás de su oreja, lo que hizo que Aro siguiera cada uno de sus movimientos como si estuviera hechizado.

Edward seguía mirando, apretando la copa con los dedos tensos.

—Buenas noches —exclamó Marcus Vulturi, subiendo al podio en medio del escenario que había con las mesas a su alrededor.

Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se quedaron a observar con atención.

—Quiero agradecer a todos por su presencia —señaló, mirando a todos los asistentes—. Primero, a nuestros jugadores, que siempre nos acompañan en este día especial y tan querido por quienes estamos siempre pendientes de ofrecerles a nuestro país un motivo más para celebrar y ustedes son los principales gestores de eso.

Los jugadores, entre ellos algunos ya retirados, aplaudieron junto a todos los demás, en especial el equipo titular adulto.

—Y, para agradecer aún más, quiero felicitar a nuestra selección femenina de soccer, quienes nos han acompañado por décima vez hoy —exclamó, mirando al grupo de chicas que Bella había visto con anterioridad.

Bella sonrió, maravillada.

—Son nuestras estrellas. ¡Un aplauso para las campeonas del mundo!

La doctora siguió aplaudiendo, inmersa en ellas. A Bella le fascinaba saber que, a pesar de todo, había mujeres campeonas haciéndoles frente a un mundo dominado por hombres hambrientos de poder.

Edward seguía pendiente de la Dra. Swan, bastante sorprendido con su mohín de franca felicidad al ver a las jugadoras femeninas.

Aquello le hizo sonreír, por primera vez con sinceridad y no con dejos de burla o deseo. Era una mueca sincera de completa atracción hacia un gesto tan lindo viniendo de ella.

—Bien. Hoy cumplimos ciento cincuenta y cinco años de historia. Inglaterra ha tenido inmensas alegrías gracias a la trayectoria de miles de jugadores que nos han brindado todo su talento hacia nosotros. Y hoy, queremos homenajear a dos de ellos.

Todos comenzaron a hablar, en especial entre los jugadores masculinos.

Marcus tomó una distinción de oro con el logo del equipo y sonrió mientras sacaban fotografías.

—Me complace dar este premio a un jugador que no solo se dedicó a estar con nuestra camiseta por años y, con ello, ser parte de numerosos premios que llevó con orgullo nuestra nación, también ha sido parte de nosotros como un mentor, me atrevo a decir que siendo el más querido por sus pupilos y cada inglés que contempla cada juego como si fuera el último. Hoy, Charlie Swan cumple quince años como director técnico de nuestro equipo, y quiero que todos le den un aplauso para que pase adelante.

Bella vio cómo su papá se emocionaba al levantarse, mientras todos aplaudían de manera entusiasta, en especial los jugadores, quienes lo veían como un padre y un referente, incluido Edward, que comenzó a silbar, divertido como siempre.

Ella suspiró y tomó la servilleta, un poco incómoda ante miles de recuerdos.

Todo habría sido diferente si su papá la hubiera acompañado ahí, cuando más lo necesitaba. Pero siempre prefirió apartarse de los problemas ocasionados por su matrimonio fallido con su madre. Y aunque no quisiera, seguía siendo esa niña de cinco años que lo esperaba mientras veía las gotas del medicamento, entrando por las venas de su cuello.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó Aro, preocupándose de su manera de mirar al horizonte.

Edward, quien no dejaba de posar sus ojos en Bella, se dio cuenta enseguida que algo le pasaba y, por extraño que le pareciera, quiso levantarse e ir con ella.

—Estoy bien —respondió, carraspeando.

Miró a Charlie, quien estaba dándole un abrazo a Marcus mientras sostenía el reconocimiento entre sus dedos. Finalmente, y con algo de nerviosismo, se acercó al podio y miró a todos, deteniéndose en su hija.

—Les agradezco esto, de verdad —comenzó diciendo—. Cada uno de ustedes es parte de mi familia, a todos los aprecio más de lo que imaginan. Pero ahora me siento completo y más vivo que nunca.

El padre miró a su hija con un orgullo ciego que a todos les hizo comprender cuánto la amaba, incluso para Bella aquello fue duro, no porque no le gustara, todo lo contrario. Haberse pasado tanto tiempo asumiendo que su padre le era indiferente era complejo dado que ahora todo se le iba de las manos.

—Estás tú, hija, y me siento más feliz que nunca. Tengo todo lo que necesitaba en mi vida y eso eres tú.

Bella tragó y sintió el nudo en la garganta, por lo que tomó vino para despejarla.

—Gracias por todo —finalizó.

Cuando su padre bajó del podio y luego del escenario, ambos conectaron miradas, pero ella prefirió tomar su servilleta y limpiarse los labios mientras ponía su atención en cualquier otra cosa.

No dejaba de recordar el ardor del medicamento y cuánto esperaba a papá en la sala de hospital. Ahora ya era tan tarde.

La cena dio inicio, pero Bella no tenía mucha hambre. Aro llamó su atención, ofreciéndole un poco de su plato.

—No me digas que no te gusta la carne —susurró.

—No soy una aficionada.

—Al menos come un poco. Como médico…

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Bella se rio, hechizando al Vulturi menor en un segundo.

Vaya que le gustaba la Dra. Swan.

—Digo, es mi manera de decirte que comas un poco.

Bella suspiró y pinchó la carne, algo desganada. La situación con su padre sí le había afectado.

—¿Por qué tan preocupado de que lo haga?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo un cierto fetiche con ver a las mujeres comer —respondió de forma franca.

—¿Estás de broma? —Bella volvió a reírse.

—Oye, no eres tan seria como pensé.

—Depende de quién esté frente a mí para ser la seria de siempre.

Aro alzó una ceja mientras seguía mirándola, sin percatarse que Bella miraba de reojo al jugador que no dejaba de observarla, nuevamente comportándose como un total depredador.

—Hey, Edward, ¿vamos a bailar? —le preguntó Jessica, abrazándolo del cuello.

Edward tenía la mandíbula tensa hacía más de una hora, el tiempo exacto en que la cena había comenzado y Bella parloteaba de forma coqueta con el medicucho de cuarta.

—¡Edward! —insistió la mujer, aburriéndose como ostra.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿De verdad estaba así porque sí?

—Discúlpame, ¿qué? —Edward recién se había dado cuenta que Jessica le hablaba.

—Ni siquiera te diste cuenta que estaba intentando decirte algo. Me trajiste solo para poder mostrarme con tus amigos. —Ella hizo un puchero.

—Jess…

—Al menos acompáñame a bailar.

Edward, justo en ese momento, vio cómo Aro le susurraba algo a Bella en el oído y ambos se levantaban tomados de la mano para precisamente irse a bailar.

—Sí, vamos —respondió, instado por los celos carnales de ver a su doctora con el otro doctor de mierda.

—Más te vale tomarme más en cuenta, ¡voy a aburrirme de ti! —insistió la mujer, haciendo que se levantara.

Edward tampoco tomó en cuenta lo que seguía diciendo, su atención estaba al cien por ciento en Isabella Swan.

—Así que te gusta bailar —dijo Aro, tomándola de la cintura.

Bella mantuvo la ceja enarcada.

—De vez en cuando.

La sonrisa del médico era atractiva y a ella no se le pasó desapercibida. Además, era un hombre culto, agradable y quieto, sus favoritos. Sin embargo…

No.

—¿Y eso de qué depende?

—¿De qué crees tú?

Él mantuvo su sonrisa aún más ancha.

Comenzaron a bailar bien apegados, con una luz tenue sobre sus cabezas y los demás ajenos a ellos. La música era agradable, sofisticada y pedía ese acercamiento propicio para seguir con el momento. Las manos de Aro clamaban por seguir bajando, pero mantuvo el respeto.

—¿Y? ¿Te gustaría ser parte de nuestra investigación? —inquirió él, mirándola desde su altura.

—Estás muy entusiasta por tenerme ahí.

—Bueno, ¿me culpas?

Bella iba a responder, pero pudo notar a Edward y a la mujer desde una distancia nada amplia. Su boca pareció perder las palabras, esfumadas como el humo de un dragón a punto de la ebullición. Ambos mezclaron miradas, saboreando los celos de ver al otro en las manos de un ajeno, añorándose entre los dedos mutuos y algo más… sí, mucho más. Jessica le susurraba algo más a Edward mientras se reía, buscando su cuerpo para abrazarlo. La doctora elevó la barbilla en tanto sus cuencas seguían cada paso de baile, quieta como una fiera a punto de atacar.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte un trago? —preguntó Aro, expectante.

Ella sonrió.

—No, gracias, no acepto tragos de ningún hombre.

El médico se rio.

—Eres muy compleja. Me encanta.

—Con permiso. ¿Ocupados? —preguntó Edward, usando su radiante sonrisa.

Bella pudo sentir su perfume muy cerca, lo que comenzó a provocar diferentes emociones y sensaciones en su cuerpo.

—La verdad, sí, Edward —respondió Aro, bastante rígido y molesto con su presencia.

Detestaba a esa estrellita deportiva. Apenas tenía cerebro. Para lo único que servía era para patear la pelota y ahora no le quedaba nada porque su tonta pierna no servía. Se sentía feliz ante la posibilidad de no tener que verlo más.

Aro lo odiaba con fervor.

—No creo que moleste si pido bailar un poco con mi médico, ¿no? Estamos de fiesta —insistió el jugador.

—Y usted viene conmigo, Dr. Vulturi —añadió Jessica, usando sus labios carnosos en una linda mueca.

_¿Cuál es tu idea?_, pensó la doctora Swan.

—Claro —murmuró Bella en respuesta.

¿Qué podía salir mal?

Edward esperó a que Aro se marchara con Jessica, quien ya estaba aburrida de tener que bailar con él. El médico no dejó de mirarlos hasta que se perdió entre el gentío, receloso.

—Creí que ibas a rechazarme —soltó el jugador, ofreciéndole la mano a su doctora.

—Pude hacerlo, pero un baile no se lo niego a nadie.

—Así como no se lo rechazaste al Vulturi ese.

Bella enarcó nuevamente su ceja, juzgando la actitud de Edward.

—¿Algún problema?

Edward no contestó, pero en respuesta hizo algo temerario: tomarla desde la cintura y acercarla a él. Bella medio jadeó, sintiendo el calor inconfundible.

—¿Qué planeas? —preguntó ella en un hilo de voz.

Su respiración le chocaba en la cara.

—Bailar contigo. Quiero que seas testigo de lo buen bailarín que soy.

Ella se rio.

—Precisamente hoy te vi reír bastante con Aro.

—¿Y?

—Creo que es lo que más me gusta de ti.

Los ojos de Edward estaban cálidos y muy brillantes mientras la miraba. Aquello hizo que Bella se sintiera extraña y mirase hacia otro lado.

—Quiero provocarlas en ti.

Isabella se dio la vuelta para que él le bailara, evadiendo sus palabras.

—Comienza por dejar de ser un idiota.

La nariz de Edward buscaba su cuello mientras sus manos le rodeaban el vientre, grandes y con dedos largos. Le encantaban.

—Aunque no quieras reconocerlo, te gusta que sea un idiota.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso? —inquirió, dándose la vuelta.

Craso error. Tan guapo que le desbarataba la conciencia.

—Esto —respondió, pasando su dedo por el pecho arrebatado de ella—, y esto —siguió diciendo, ahora con su nariz en sus mejillas—. Si dejaras de fingir, todo sería más fácil. Ahora. —Le hizo chocar con su pecho—. Baila conmigo.

Isabella posó sus manos en el pecho del jugador, sintiendo sus pectorales duros, luego comenzó a descender, queriendo traspasar la ropa para llegar a su piel. Gracias a la música (1), él la tomó desde la espalda baja, casi tocando su culo, y la apretó contra sí mismo. Sus piernas se mezclaron en una antítesis de lucha y unión imposible de repetir; era único.

—Todos me preguntan por ti —murmuró, rozando su quijada con sus labios.

—¿Sí? ¿Quiénes?

—Ya sabes, mis compañeros.

Bella sonrió mientras botaba el aire, excitada.

—¿Y?

Edward esta vez fue quien rio, ahora con sus labios en su barbilla.

—Todos te encuentran fascinante, en especial con este vestido que les has mostrado.

Ella sintió la emoción de aquello.

—¿Sabes qué es lo mejor? Que soy el único que ha podido verte sin vestido.

Bella se mordió el labio al sentir cómo su pelvis chocaba con su vientre.

—Y no sabes lo afortunado que me siento de ello.

—Mantén esa imagen contigo.

Edward quiso morderle los labios, pero solo se lamió los suyos, mirándola de cerca.

—Quiero repetirlo.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que puede pasar otra vez? —inquirió Bella, jugando con él.

—No lo sé, solo me dejo llevar por la manera en que respiras, cómo me miras y cómo quieres arrancarme la garganta por verme con otra mujer.

—Estás equivocado…

—¿Sí? No me engañas, Isabella Swan.

—¿Y? ¿Qué quieres repetir?

—Más bien, quiero intentar algo nuevo.

—¿Cómo qué?

Él se tomó su tiempo para responder, todo ello mientras sus rostros se acercaban, magnéticos.

—Quiero poseerte —contestó, casi gruñéndole—, comerme tu coño, tu culo, todo. —Bella tuvo que tragar—. Dominarte y mezclar el dolor con el placer. Hacerte mía, Isabella Swan, mía por completo.

Isabella no se reconoció cuando sintió cómo se humedecía ante la imponencia de su deseo dominante y agresivo.

—Sé que te gusta la idea.

—Estás demente —exclamó Bella, aguantándose una sonrisa excitada.

—Créeme que la razón está delante de mis ojos.

—Quiero un trago —soltó para calmar la ansiedad del deseo.

Esta vez, fue Edward quien enarcó una ceja.

—¿Vas a huir de mí?

—¿Huir? ¿Crees que huyo?

Edward se rio.

—Vamos por un trago, estoy sediento —afirmó, mirándole el escote sin pudor.

Bella se corrió el cabello a un lado y caminó hacia la barra abierta, sabiendo que él la seguía.

—Un Cherry Sling, por favor —pidió al barman, que no escatimó en más miradas.

—Y uno para mí también.

Escuchar su voz hizo que el corazón le bailara en el pecho.

—Es increíble cómo te siguen algunos con la mirada, olvidando hasta su cordura —soltó Edward, mirando a cada par de cuencas fijas en Bella.

—¿Es que acaso es culpa mía? —preguntó, usando un tono de voz dulce e inocente.

A Edward se le endurecía hasta la sangre al escucharla.

—No, en realidad, ni siquiera los culpo a ellos. —Posó su codo sobre la barra, mirándola—. Lo único que quiero es cogerte, ahora —le susurró en el oído.

El barman le entregó los tragos y Bella carraspeó mientras juntaba las piernas.

Edward la estaba desestabilizando, no podía ser cierto.

—Sigue soñando —murmuró, lamiéndose el labio inferior.

Se escabulló a paso rápido mientras se bebía su trago de manera rápida.

Iba a volverse loca.

Se metió al baño y se mojó las mejillas, buscando calmar la intensidad de su sonrojo. Estaba hecha un verdadero infierno.

Con la mano aún mojada, pasó por su cuello y bajó hasta el canal de sus senos, recordando sus caricias.

—Dios santo, Edward Cullen —gimió.

Necesitaba quitarlo de su mente.

Se puso un poco más de labial y salió del baño, dispuesta a tomar un trago más para quitarse todo este embrujo de la cabeza.

—¿Dispuesta a otro trago? —preguntó una voz ronca, justo detrás de ella.

Dio un salto al verse rodeada de oscuridad.

—¡Edward, casi me matas! —exclamó, viendo sus ojos verdes.

—Te traje esto —murmuró, mostrándole el _Cherry Sling_, el mismo con el que se habían mantenido coqueteando cerca del bar.

Cuando iba a tomarlo, él aprovechó de tirar de su muñeca, tapar su boca y jalarla hasta una habitación en penumbras con solo unas luces tenues.

—No te atrevas a gritar, porque esta es la sala de juntas y eventos pequeños, tiene una acústica de mierda hacia el exterior —le susurró, rozándole los labios con los suyos.

—Hablas como un demente.

—Lo estoy por ti.

Bella no soportó ni un segundo con esos labios cerca, así que lo tomó desde las solapas de su traje y lo atrajo de tal manera que sus besos fueron automáticos. Ambos juntaron sus lenguas y cerraron sus ojos, incapaces de separarse, rompiendo las rasgaduras de lo que era por simpleza correcto y adecuado. Al carajo todo.

—¿No temes que tu noviecita te vea? —le preguntó ella, atrapando su masculinidad cubierta por el pantalón.

Edward le masajeaba las nalgas, queriendo meterse entre ellas.

—¿Mi novia? —Se rio y le dio una lamida a su boca—. ¿De qué hablas?

—Me la presentaste… Jessica.

Edward volvió a reírse y le dio la vuelta con fuerza, para entonces comenzar a comerse su cuello mientras apretaba sus senos con furia.

—Estás equivocada —le susurró.

—¿Negándola?

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres autoconvencerte para no estar conmigo? ¿Eh?

Bella gimió cuando sintió sus dientes rozando la piel de su garganta, mientras podía adivinar cómo se estaba quitando el cinturón, percibía los roces en su espalda.

—Parece que entiendes que no me entrometo con hombres comprometidos.

—Entonces no tienes ningún problema conmigo —le ronroneó—. ¿O quieres fingir que estoy con alguien para tener una excusa ante lo que te provoco?

Edward la tomó desprevenida, agarrando sus muñecas con fuerza.

—No me hagas reír…

—Claro que no. Estoy hablando en serio.

Le subió las manos hasta una barra de metal cercana a la pared. En un segundo, tomó un par de cordones que tenía en el bolsillo y comenzó a amarrarla bajo una atónita mirada.

—¿Qué carajos haces? —espetó.

—He fantaseado toda la noche con hacer esto. No fue fácil dar con los cordones pero lo hice.

Ella no podía creer que a pesar de todo estaba ardiendo de deseo, jugosa entre las piernas.

—Edward Cullen —gruñó, queriendo soltarse, pero fallando en el intento.

—Ahora serás completamente mía, Isabella Swan —le dijo al oído.

—Voy a gritar —lo amenazó.

Él hizo un sonido de reproche con su lengua mientras se quitaba la corbata.

—Te recordaré, aquí y ahora, por qué tienes miedo de lo que te provoco —prometió, para después amordazarla con la misma corbata.

Bella sentía que su corazón latía de manera frenética y que su respiración estaba enloquecida, no de miedo ni de desesperación, sino de pura excitación y necesidad. Estaba completamente dispuesta para él.

—¿Sabes algo? —le preguntó mientras iba bajándole el vestido—. Me encanta el Cherry Sling. Es un trago fascinante. La cereza le da el toque.

Tomó el cinturón y se lo mostró, paseándose de un lado para otro mientras conectaban con sus ojos.

—¿Pero sabes qué más me gusta? —interrogó.

Le dio un golpe con el cinturón, justo en la nalga, haciendo que ella emitiera un grito asfixiado por la mordaza.

Su clítoris tembló.

Bella sentía el ardor mientras él pasaba sus labios por su mejilla, disfrutándola.

—Me gusta el Cherry Sling en ti —finalizó.

Edward tomó la copa y derramó un poco por su espalda, gota que cayó lentamente por su piel hasta depositarse entre sus nalgas. Él miró, sediento y se agachó ante ella para hundirse y lamer como un hambriento ante su presa.

Bella apretó las manos alrededor de los amarres, temblando de pies a cabeza ante la intensidad del batir de su lengua.

—Mmm… —fue lo único que pudo decir mientras él seguía en su intimidad.

Cerró sus ojos al interpretar sus besos sucios como una oda a sí misma, queriendo lamerse los labios a falta de otra cosa. Esa lengua curiosa buscaba entre su piel, mezclándose con su clítoris, que vibraba en el hambre de más. Aquel vaivén rotundo, furioso, de arriba hacia abajo, de lado a lado, con rapidez y luego lentitud, todo ello iba a volverle loca. La sangre se acumulaba en esa zona y luego viajaba hacia todo su cuerpo, como si de pronto estuviera revitalizada.

—No sabes cuánto quería hacer esto —le susurró Edward, volviendo a comerse su coño con furia.

Mientras eso ocurría, Bella podía sentir las caricias curiosas entre sus nalgas. Nunca se había sentido tan deseada en su vida. Quería mirarlo y hundirle la cara, tirar de sus cabellos y dejarle en claro que ella era la que mantenía el ritmo pero ahora estaba poseída por Edward, siendo una esclava de sus propios deseos y disfrutando de su dominación.

Era una inerte entre sus brazos.

En una oportunidad, Edward mordió con suavidad la piel de sus labios, mezclando la humedad de su boca y la de su sexo. Y, volviendo a su locura, aumentó el ritmo de su lengua y succión, sacándole quejidos felinos, siendo incapaz de decir algo coherente gracias a la mordaza y al placer desenfrenado.

Edward sentía que la mezcla de alcohol y su humedad eran un manjar irresistible. Quería lamerla por completo. Sus jugos escurrían por su boca, manteniéndolo demente y deseoso de su cuerpo. A ratos la miraba temblar, amarrada e incapaz de defenderse del placer que él le provocaba, siempre asegurándose que ella disfrutara, porque si no era el caso jamás estaría dispuesto. Para él, el mayor goce era de a dos.

Él tomó sus caderas, empinándola más. Isabella sintió que llegaba cuando su lengua la penetró, entonces se aferró fuerte de las amarras y del fierro, arrugando los párpados mientras sus paredes latían al ritmo de su corazón. El estallido le hizo gemir, lo que a Edward lo impulsó a introducir dos dedos y buscar otro más, alterando el ritmo del universo para Isabella, quien yacía en un clímax irreproducible.

Cuando la oleada de placer acabó, Bella sentía que colgaba, completamente agotada. Edward se levantó detrás de ella y comenzó a besarle la espalda mientras le bajaba el vestido de a poco.

—Quiero más de ti. Tu sabor se ha convertido en mi favorito —le ronroneó detrás de su oreja.

Bella no podía creer cómo su cuerpo reaccionaba otra vez, pidiendo más.

—Mmm —volvió a emitir.

—¿Quieres que te lo quite? Porque no lo haré. Voy a cogerte tan fuerte que no podrás gritarme y suplicarme por más.

Arqueó las cejas mientras sus dedos pellizcaban sus pezones, enviando descargas eléctricas a todo su cuerpo.

—No debiste actuar así la primera vez —le susurró—. Ahora, voy a castigarte.

Edward hundió sus dedos en sus caderas, inmovilizándola.

—¿O quieres un golpe?

Bella recordó el placer de recibirlo y su cuerpo se lo hizo saber a Edward.

—Ah, qué sorpresa, Isabella.

Tomó el cinturón y le dejó dos golpes, uno en cada nalga. La doctora dio saltos ante el dolor y la excitación, no reconociéndose a sí misma.

—Ahora, es mi turno de disfrutar contigo.

Con el mismo cinturón, acercó su vientre a su cuerpo masculino. Bella pudo sentir la erección chocándole en el culo. Edward se deshizo de la ropa y sin preámbulos la agachó para penetrarla hasta el fondo.

_Ay, cielo santo, ¡sí!_, quería gritarle, pero su boca era incapaz de modular.

—Sé que te gusto más de lo que quieres aparentar —murmuró Edward, entrando y saliendo sin parar—. Así como tú me gustas, sí, desde el primer momento en que te vi.

Su pelvis le chocaba entre las nalgas, provocando un sonido inconfundible en la habitación.

—Te quiero para mí —susurró de manera clara.

Bella quería morderse el labio y gemir de manera audible, pero la mordaza lo impedía todo. La única manera que tenía de dejar ir la desesperación de tan inmenso placer era apretando las amarras en sus muñecas.

Edward deseaba seguir hundiéndose, probando sus paredes húmedas y estrechas. Todo en ella era caliente, sedoso, suave… Se moría por Isabella Swan y esa era su sentencia. Se comió su cuello entre besos y luego lo apretó con sus dedos, acercándola para poder gruñirle en el oído y hacer que se enterara de cuánto la deseaba. Bella vibraba entre sus brazos, sometida a su orden, pero luchando consigo misma ante la oscuridad del goce carnal.

Sentía que se corría.

—¿Quieres que te llene, Isabella? ¿Podemos confiar el uno con el otro? —le preguntó al oído.

Bella clamó con la mordaza y Edward se la quitó de manera rápida, queriendo sus besos.

—Lléname —pidió ella, mirando sus labios.

Ambos se besaron, mezclando su humedad y quejidos placenteros, hasta que Edward le dio una última estocada profunda, dejando ir su orgasmo y llenándola por completo. Bella se corrió con desesperación, sintiendo que se desarmaba en los brazos del enemigo y disfrutándolo en el intento.

Finalmente, ambos terminaron en silencio, respirando con dificultad y sintiendo los vestigios de un polvo maravilloso. Seguían besándose, como si no fuera suficiente, como si cada célula de su cuerpo les pidiera más del otro.

—Espero no haberte hecho daño —susurró Edward, acariciando su silueta.

Bella apenas era capaz de pensar, aún sentía que pisaba en las nubes.

—Déjame quitarte esto.

Él desató los nudos de las amarras y permitió que bajara los brazos. Cuando estuvieron abajo, le acarició las muñecas mientras la miraba. Bella sintió la ligera dulzura en su manera de tocarla, lo que le hizo bajar la guardia por unos pocos segundos.

—Me gustas después del sexo, tus mejillas… —susurró, tocándoselas con cuidado—. Tus labios, todo.

Bella tragó y se separó, porque esa calidez posterior al sexo desenfrenado era rara para ella y le provocaba cosas que no quería.

—Te atreviste a hacerme esto —murmuró, buscando su ropa.

Edward se mordió el labio y le ayudó a ponerse el sujetador, arreglándoselo desde atrás. Bella seguía sintiendo cosquillas, aquellas que le llegaban al vientre.

—Debes admitir que te ha gustado.

Se puso el vestido, recibiendo la ayuda de él. Cuando se agachó para ayudarle a ponerle las bragas, Edward le pasó la nariz por una de sus piernas, provocándola.

—Te atreviste a castigar a una mujer que no lo permite nunca —le dijo de forma clara, mirándolo desde arriba.

Él se reincorporó para subirle la ropa interior lentamente mientras se contemplaban.

—Pero lo hice y lo disfrutaste.

—Soy rencorosa.

—Y me gusta.

—Vengativa.

—Me encanta.

—Y una perra.

—Fascinante.

Bella se acomodó el cabello, sintiendo aún los espasmos de los inmensos orgasmos en su cuerpo.

No quería demostrarle lo mucho que le había encantado este Edward poderoso y ruin.

—Y sí, me ha gustado.

Edward sonrió.

—Siempre me gusta en realidad, no te creas importante.

Mientras se daba la vuelta, pudo sentir la risa sin gracia en él.

—No me extraña —murmuró.

—Te veo afuera —dijo, muy indolente.

Cuando cerró tras su espalda, fue directamente al baño para ponerse un poco de agua en el cuello mientras cerraba los ojos debido a lo que estaba sintiendo. Era tan raro, parecía que se encontraba en un viaje imposible de resistir, incluso llevaba una sonrisa inmensa y las cuencas brillantes como diamantes. Se tuvo que agarrar del filo del lavado para sostenerse, sin reconocerse, quebrada ante las emociones que Edward le generaba.

—Mierda —se quejó, buscando acomodarse la ropa, pero era imposible, tiritaba, sí, sus manos se movían de manera autónoma, no le quedaban fuerzas para sostener siquiera su propia existencia.

Un minuto más tarde, Bella sintió que la simiente de Edward le caía por sus paredes y luego por sus bragas, recordándole una vez más la cogida que le había dado. Tuvo que morderse el labio y partir al retrete para acomodarse e ir presentable hasta el gentío, fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, pero ¿cómo? Lo único que hacía era sonreír.

Al momento de salir del baño, se encontró con Jessica de frente. Ella sonreía también, aunque no supo por qué.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, besándole la mejilla.

Bella se sintió extraña. Se preguntó qué cara pondría si supiera que aún le quedaban las caricias de Edward, el hombre que había decidido traerla de compañía y que, según él, no tenía nada con su persona. ¿Realmente no eran novios? Pero ¿por qué era tan cariñosa con el jugador? Bueno, ¿qué le importaba?

—¿Divirtiéndote? Te ves muy feliz.

Isabella carraspeó y se acomodó el vestido mientras la contemplaba.

—La verdad, sí, estaba divirtiéndome.

—Bueno, sigue así —le instó—. A propósito, ¿has visto a Eddie?

—¿Eddie? —inquirió, sintiendo la mandíbula tensándose.

La mujer se rio.

—Ay, qué tonta, así le digo a Edward. Es de cariño.

Eddie. Qué estúpido.

—No, no lo he visto —mintió—. Con permiso.

La gente ya estaba entonada en la fiesta, moviéndose al son de la música o entablando charlas entre grupos. Los fotógrafos buscaban los ángulos perfectos y en una oportunidad uno de ellos se le acercó para tomarle una foto.

—Disculpen, falto yo —exclamó Edward, acercándose con sus ojos verdes e intensos.

Bella sintió escalofríos al sentir su voz.

—No tiene nada de malo que la prensa sepa que mi médico y yo tenemos una muy buena relación, ¿no? —La miró, notando el efecto que provocaba en ella.

—Para nada, Sr. Cullen, es un completo honor —respondió, recibiendo la copa con alcohol que le tendía el cobrizo.

Edward recorrió su cintura, haciendo un camino delicioso por la pequeña curva, y entonces la acercó, mirando ambos a la cámara. Cuando el flash los iluminó, él acortó la distancia entre sus labios y su oreja, rozándola con sutileza.

—Me siento muy usado por ti —susurró.

—Lo siento por tu bienestar emocional —le respondió de manera sarcástica.

—¿Qué necesito para que dejes ese escudo? Quiero ver tu sonrisa, la que me encanta.

—¿Escudo? ¿Qué escudo? ¿Crees que llevo un escudo porque no me comporto como las mujeres a las que acostumbras? No las juzgo pero no soy como ellas. Lo siento… Eddie.

Entrecerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, sin poder creerlo.

—¿Eddie?

—Creo que te buscan.

—Bella…

Ella le hizo un adiós con los dedos y al darse la vuelta chocó con su padre.

—Hola, hija, ¿todo bien? —preguntó, mirando a Edward y a Bella, algo receloso.

—Sí, todo bien. En realidad, creo que quiero irme.

Su papá quiso preguntarle qué pasaba pero le temía a su manera agresiva de contestarle. Siempre le dolía.

—Me gustaría llevarte, pero he bebido alcohol y no puedo manejar. —Se rio.

—Descuida, traje a mi chofer.

—Bueno, yo también quiero irme, la cosa se está poniendo intensa entre los asistentes y yo ya no tengo la edad para quedarme al jolgorio.

Bella vio el reconocimiento que tenía entre las manos y levantó la mano con la intención de tocarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, prefirió bajarla y dejarla tras su espalda.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó su papá.

—Sí, está muy bonito.

—¿Recuerdas cuando tomaste la copa del mundo? Tenías tres años.

Isabella sonrió de manera débil.

—Lo recuerdo de manera vaga —contestó.

—Eras tan pequeñita —susurró Charlie, con un tono de voz que implicaba añoranza. Sí, añoraba esos momentos en que su hija lo amaba—. Pero bueno. —Carraspeó—. ¿Puedo acompañarte hasta afuera? Permíteme hacerlo.

Bella asintió. No quería decirle que no por esta vez.

Cuando salieron, ya hacía frío. Ella no había traído abrigo, así que su papá se quitó el suyo y se lo puso sobre los hombros. Cuando sintió su olor, quiso llorar.

—¿Busca a su chofer, señorita? —preguntó uno de los valet parking del hotel.

Asintió.

—Lamento decirle que los choferes recibieron alcohol y se les ha pedido aparcar antes de partir. Podemos asignarle a uno de nosotros…

—No, descuida, yo la llevaré —exclamó Edward, caminando hacia ellos—. Solo si la señorita lo quiere.

Edward esperaba una respuesta positiva, porque sí, era un testarudo, y aunque recibiera migajas o balas de esta mujer, no iba a dejarla a la deriva jamás y por muy raro que le pareciera, quería cuidarla.

Bella se dio cuenta que venía con Jessica, quien le tomaba el brazo, muy pegada a él.

_Maldita mierda_, pensó.

—Me parece buena idea, confío en Edward —respondió Charlie.

—En realidad, puedo llevarlos a ustedes dos. Dejaré a Jess en su departamento y luego puedo hacerlo con ustedes. ¿Qué me dicen?

—Por mí está bien —dijo el hombre, ansioso de poder pasar un rato más con su hija, aunque fuera en un coche.

Ella miró a la parejita y respondió con un sí lleno de orgullo. ¿Por qué seguía dándole importancia a lo que Edward hacía? ¿Por qué carajos le afectaba si Jessica estaba cerca de él?

—Perfecto, los llevaré entonces.

—Hey, Edward, ¿y tú no bebiste nada de alcohol? —inquirió Charlie.

—Fue solo un par de gotas, aunque francamente, me parecieron las mejores de mi vida —respondió, mirando a Bella.

La doctora lo ignoró, fingiendo que nada de su boca le provocaba pero no era cierto.

Jessica se sentó como copiloto, mientras que Bella lo hizo detrás, junto a su padre. Cuando Edward emprendió rumbo, la chica no dejó de darle caricias furtivas mientras reía de manera jocosa. Isabella quería darle con el tacón en la cabeza, no la soportaba.

—¿Todo bien? —insistió su padre, mirándola.

—Sí, todo bien, ya te lo dije.

Charlie suspiró.

—¿Te ha servido la chaqueta?

Asintió.

—¿Cómo está tu madre?

Bella tensó la mandíbula.

—Mejor que nunca.

—¿Y tú? ¿Te has sentido cómoda?

—Sí. Ahora… quiero mirar el paisaje.

Charlie movió la cabeza y tragó, adolorido.

Edward vio la escena desde el espejo, curioso y preocupado de cómo a Bella se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas.

El camino hacia el departamento tuvo dos paradas, la primera en el hogar de Jessica, un lugar lujoso y femenino. Antes de marcharse, ella se agachó por la ventana y le regaló un par de caricias coquetas a Edward.

—Me debes una —le susurró en el oído.

El cobrizo le guiñó un ojo, porque claro que le debía una… y bien grande.

La siguiente parada fue en casa de Charlie. Él pudo ver cómo le dejaba la chaqueta a su hija y luego se despedía, el padre de manera calurosa y Bella actuando con frialdad mientras su mirada se rompía porque todo era fingir, todo era una máscara. Edward comprendió que, a pesar de todo, ella sentía con tanta intensidad que ya no lo soportaba.

—A nuestro último destino —murmuró Edward, buscando llamar su atención.

La doctora no respondió.

Llegaron en medio de un rotundo silencio. Bella le agradeció y se marchó antes de que pudiera decir siquiera algo más. Edward quedó congelado, viéndola marchar, deseando ser lo suficientemente valiente para ir tras ella y abrazarla para calmar el dolor en sus ojos pero no lo hizo.

Isabella cerró detrás de su espalda, muy exhausta. Aún sentía el aroma de su papá, aferrado a su chaqueta. Instintivamente acercó su nariz y olió, cerrando sus ojos. Era tal cual lo recordaba de pequeña.

El llanto le fue difícil de controlar.

Pero, ¿cómo lo perdonaba?

Tragó y caminó hacia el sofá, queriendo acostarse y sollozar, pero era tan orgullosa que no se lo podía permitir. Y mientras eso ocurría, rememoraba, una y otra vez, la primera vez que perdió la fe en Charlie Swan.

"_—Mami, ¿llegará? —preguntó, mirándola desde la camilla._

_Renée lloraba de manera angustiada, pero se hizo la fuerte en cuanto sintió la voz de su hija._

_—Eso nos dijo —respondió mientras le acariciaba la frente._

_—Pero, ¿por qué no ha llegado?_

_—Porque está en otro lado._

_—¿El soccer es más importante?_

_—No, sabes que papá te ama tanto como te amo yo._

_Bella le sonrió, pero estaba muy temerosa._

_—Quiero que esté papi cuando me lleven allí —susurró—. Tengo miedo._

_—Lo hará, te aseguro que así será._

_—¿Qué pasará adentro?_

_Renée se aguantaba, llevando los ojos hinchados. Estaba aterrada, no quería perder a su hijita._

_—Van a ver tu cuerpecito. El médico quiere que esas células malas desaparezcan. Verás que se podrá._

_—¿Y ya no tendré que estar con esos líquidos raros que me hacen vomitar?_

_Su madre tembló por completo, sin saber qué responder._

_—No lo sé, pero lo intentaremos._

_—¿Y tendré cabello otra vez?_

_Renée no lo soportó más y se echó a llorar con ella, suplicando porque Charlie llegara, porque lo necesitaba con locura._"

Isabella se sintió frágil y vulnerable por primera vez después de veintitrés años.

—¿Por qué no llegaste, papá? —preguntó, sintiendo cómo le caían las lágrimas por las mejillas.

Nunca pudo olvidar el cansancio de su madre y su soledad, afrontando lo que sucedía con ella sin el apoyo de quien decía amarle.

—Yo te necesitaba, eras mi héroe —murmuró, dejando escapar un fuerte sollozo.

En ese mero instante, el timbre sonó, lo que le sacó un salto. Bella se limpió las mejillas con rapidez y corrió hacia la puerta. Al abrir, se dio cuenta que era Edward, quien la miraba con los ojos hundidos.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella, sin comprender.

—Bella, no me siento bien —soltó.

Ella lo miró de cerca y se dio cuenta que en su rostro tenía repartidos diferentes puntos rojos.

—Oh Dios —exclamó Bella, dejándole pasar.

Edward perdía las fuerzas y se dejó caer sobre ella, muy débil.

—Ven aquí —le instó, arrastrándolo hacia el sofá para que se acostara.

Le abrió la camisa y notó que en el pecho también estaba muy rojo. Entonces se dio cuenta que Edward estaba teniendo dificultades para respirar.

—Carajo, ¿qué comiste, Edward?

—Camarones —respondió con dificultad—. Creo que…

—Eres alérgico.

Bella comenzó a temblar, viéndolo empeorar con mucha rapidez. Tomó el teléfono de Edward y buscó entre los contactos con rapidez.

—¿Edward? —contestó.

—¡Garrett! ¿Garrett, no es así?

—Sí, sí. ¿Bella? ¿La doctorcita? ¡Hey! ¿Qué hace llamando desde aquí? ¿Eh?

—¡¿Quieres callarte un segundo?! Edward está mal…

—El hijo de puta comió camarones, ¿no es cierto?

—Sí, sí…

—Mierda.

—Le está costando respirar. Necesito que vengas y busques la receta que te daré. La ambulancia demorará demasiado.

—Voy de inmediato.

Bella colgó y se acercó a Edward, que comenzaba a sentirse peor.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Me escuchas?

Él asintió y la contempló.

—Mierda, no vayas a cerrar los ojos, ¿sí?

Ella se moría de preocupación.

Garrett llegó en menos de cinco minutos. Parecía agitado en cuanto se encontraron.

—¡Ve a la zona de radiología del centro terapéutico! ¡Ahí debe haber un kit de emergencia! ¡Tráelo de inmediato…

—C-claro... pero ¿cómo accedo?

Bella corrió hacia su habitación y sacó su identificación de acceso.

—Ve con esto, ¡rápido! —ordenó.

Quince minutos después, Garrett llegó con el kit de emergencia para reacciones alérgicas. Bella se concentró y preparó los dos medicamentos adecuados, todo bajo la atenta mirada del amigo y de Edward, que sentía cada vez más agitación. Preparó el acceso venoso y con rapidez dejó pasar el antialérgico y luego el antiinflamatorio, nerviosa y preocupada por él.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió, tocándole el cabello con cuidado.

Edward pestañeaba y asintió.

—Necesito que vayas a la farmacia más cercana —dijo ella, tomando el talonario de recetas—. Trae esto, por favor.

Una vez que escribió, Garrett asintió y se lo llevó, dejándolos a solas.

En medio del silencio, Bella se acomodó junto a Edward y esperó a que el efecto comenzara a funcionar. Siempre era rápido pero al verlo tan indefenso y con su vida en peligro inminente, el tiempo parecía más lento y los efectos más tardíos.

—Sentí que moría —susurró finalmente él, contemplándola una vez más.

Bella tragó, respirando con más tranquilidad. Nunca se había sentido tan aliviada, no en mucho tiempo.

—Descuida, respira hondo.

Edward buscó su mano y se la tomó.

—Llorabas.

Bella no supo qué decir.

—Antes que me desplomara… Llorabas.

Ella se sintió muy extraña al darse cuenta que, a pesar de todo, Edward lo había notado y que ello le preocupaba.

—No es nada —respondió, con la guardia muy baja.

—Sí, es mucho. Llorabas y eso me importa.

Jadeó, muy vulnerable emocionalmente.

—Y te preocupaste por mí —añadió en voz baja.

Bella se dio cuenta de que sí, que se había preocupado por él y no como un médico frente a cualquier paciente con peligro inminente de vida, sino como… una mujer a la que le importaba este hombre que, a pesar de todo, le hacía sonreír aunque no quisiera enfrentar la idea.

—Sí, me preocupé por ti —gimió en respuesta—. ¡No debiste comer algo que podía provocarte eso, Edward! Por poco…

—Por poco ¿qué?

Tragó.

—Por poco me muero del susto —respondió con un sollozo—. Edward, por Dios, ¡¿qué habría hecho si esto empeora?!

Bella temblaba, dejando ir al médico y convirtiéndose en la mujer que se moría por Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, las cosas se han dado vuelta y ahora es el turno de Edward por ejercer la dominación. La reacción de Bella fue marcada por la intriga ante lo mucho que le gustó, pero también por el miedo que él le está provocando. ¿Qué creen que están sintiendo estos dos? Aún les queda camino por recorrer, pero los celos que sienten por el otro dicen mucho, en especial la última parte, ¿qué piensan de la manera en que Bella se preocupó por él? ¿Y qué me dicen de lo ocurrido con Charlie? ¿Ya se imaginan lo que le ocurrió a Bella? Aún hay mucho por saber. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de cada una ustedes, que aunque sea un gracias, para mí significa mucho, me entusiasman en seguir, cada palabra es un incentivo a seguir mostrándoles más_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros. Solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	8. Capítulo 7: Humana

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Haunted – Stwo (feat. Sevdaliza)**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 7:**

**Humana**

"_Eres mi embrujo_

_Que suplica mi camino_

_Una obra de arte hecha de porcelana_

_(…) Déjame c*ger contigo_

_¿Es eso lo que quieres? ¿Aunque eso te lastime?_

_Entonces ve lento, ve lento_

_(…) No pares, no pares_

_Me quiero esconder por siempre en tu corazón…_"

Sí, era la mujer a la que le importaba este hombre.

Se sintió muy vulnerable, como si fueran a romperla en mil pedazos… otra vez.

—¿Qué habrías hecho si empeoraba? —preguntó Edward por lo bajo.

Sonrió.

—Seguir con tu vida, claro está —añadió con suavidad.

Bella lanzó una risotada ácida y se pasó las manos por las mejillas, avergonzada de haber lanzado un sollozo frente a él.

—¿O no? —inquirió, frenándola en sus acciones.

Tragó.

—¿Con quién crees que estás hablando, Edward Cullen? —susurró.

Él hizo una pausa y se atrevió a decir lo que aguardaba en la lengua, queriendo salir.

—Quién iba a pensar que tenías un corazoncito guardado ahí.

Edward le tocó el lado izquierdo del pecho, mirándola a los ojos. A Bella le dolió escuchar aquello, porque era su culpa que todos asumieran que ella era una mujer frívola e insensible. Ni siquiera supo por qué le importaba lo que él pensara de ella, pero así era.

—Hey, no quise decirlo en mal plan —aclaró el jugador, viéndola levantarse y alejarse de él.

Bella se sostuvo del mueble, algo aquejada por la forma en que de pronto sus sentimientos se juntaban entre ellos. Se sentía tan débil, porque blindarse de las emociones demostrativas era volver a lo mismo, a lo que no quería.

Edward quiso levantarse, más preocupado de ella que de lo que acababa de ocurrirle, pero tambaleó, aún muy débil.

—No hagas eso, tozudo, necesitas reposo —lo regañó con la garganta apretada.

Si bien, a él le gustaba esa Bella imponente y dura, la de hacía solo un minuto le había demostrado que era… fascinante.

—No quiero que te pase nada malo —añadió, bajando la voz y la guardia… nuevamente.

Algo en su pecho le dijo _ve, aventúrate_, y lo hizo, caminando hasta su habitación para ponerle una almohada debajo de la cabeza y una manta sobre su cuerpo. Luego, le entregó una píldora y un vaso de agua.

—Esto te hará bien —susurró Bella.

Edward abrió los labios y ella depositó el medicamento, a la espera de que tragara. Cuando iba a alejarse, él le tomó la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—Sé la doctora de mis sueños y quédate conmigo toda la noche.

Bella tragó.

—¿Estás…?

—No, no deliro, estoy hablando en serio. No me siento bien pero contigo de compañía será lo único que podrá hacerme mejorar.

Edward sentía que estaba convirtiéndose en un bobo, los que hablaban de cursilerías todo el tiempo, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, algo en Bella y en su mirar le hacían sacar eso de adentro.

—Sé que algo te inquieta, yo también puedo acompañarte, ¿sabes?

Bella fue perdiendo fuerzas para alejarse y se sentó en el sofá. Edward fue valiente, mucho más de lo que imaginó y se acomodó con la cabeza en sus muslos, esperando un golpe en respuesta o un regaño automático, pero no, ella se mantuvo a su lado, dándole cobijo.

—Puedes confiar en mí, cuando quieras.

—Necesitas dormir —susurró Isabella.

Si él continuaba diciendo esas cosas iba a llorar.

—Me quedaré en paz si haces algo por mí.

Lo escuchó, dispuesta a ello.

—Muero por sentir tus dedos en mis cabellos, es lo único que necesito para dormir.

Bella miró aquellas hebras cobrizas y sedosas, y entonces levantó su mano, como si hacerlo fuera el final a la pérdida de todas sus fuerzas.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida.

Ella sonrió y hundió sus dedos en sus cabellos.

—Lo volvería a hacer.

Edward estaba completamente consciente de que estaba cayendo en un precipicio peligroso, sobre todo ahora, que las emociones de esta fémina increíble lo ataban sin escape a una locura sin precedente.

—¿Siempre necesitas que te hagan esto para dormir? —preguntó ella.

Edward quiso responderle que no, que su realidad se traducía en una profunda soledad la mayoría del tiempo pero prefirió asentir, por primera vez temeroso ante la mujer que tenía en frente. No supo si era correcto temerle a ella y a su corazón, aún cubierto por espinas, pero quería protegerse, no caer al abismo… no morir en el intento.

—No te acostumbres —puntualizó Bella, tragando.

—Lo sé.

Ella suspiró y se mantuvo tocándolo, haciendo algo que no se atrevía a realizar hacía mucho tiempo. Sí, Edward era un idiota engreído que tenía un cabello precioso, su color le encantaba, pero había algo más, y sabía que lo que más le gustaba era la manera en la que él la miraba cuando lo acariciaba.

—¿Por qué comiste eso? Te hace daño.

Edward suspiró.

—Me distraje contigo —respondió con sinceridad.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Cómo…?

—Te vi con el Dr. Vulturi y tomé el primer bocado que encontré para calmar mi rabia.

—¿Rabia?

El jugador ya estaba somnoliento, por lo que arrastró las palabras.

—Me gustas lo suficiente para no quererte cerca de él.

—Edward.

—Lo sé.

Bella suspiró y siguió acariciándolo, también cansada y afectada por las emociones que la habían consumido por bastante rato. Sí, había sido muy intenso, lo que en definitiva la aterraba.

Edward se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos, calmado, grácil, casi como si se encontrara en el mejor lugar del mundo. Parecía más joven ante los ojos de la doctora Swan, quien por un momento estuvo tentada a acariciar su barbilla pero se arrepintió. Cuando sus ojos cedieron, así como todo su cuerpo, Bella no fue consciente cómo, poco a poco, iba cayendo sobre Edward, acomodándose de tal manera que ambos acabaron juntos, respirándose entre sueños.

.

Bella pestañeó frente a un ruido incesante. Parecía como si alguien estuviera cerca. Se reincorporó con timidez, saboreándose, algo aturdida. ¿Dónde estaba? Miró y casi dio un grito cuando se vio acostada sobre Edward, mientras él la abrazaba inconscientemente.

—Mierda —susurró.

Edward todavía dormía, ajeno a todo. Bella intentó alejarse, algo tímida y nerviosa por lo que estaba pasando con ellos dos, pero las manos de Edward apretaban fuerte. Intentó incorporarse para mirar detrás del sofá y se encontró con la empleada doméstica que pasaba todas las mañanas a limpiar su departamento, ajena a todo y negándose a indagar qué ocurría a su alrededor. A los segundos sonó el timbre y la empleada fue a abrir, mientras Bella buscaba despertar al jugador.

—Oye, Edward, ya es de mañana, abre los ojos —le dijo al oído.

Él solo sonrió y la apretó más, haciendo que volviera a acostarse sobre su cuerpo. Bella rodó los ojos, escuchando cómo la empleada doméstica hablaba con alguien en la puerta.

—¿Cómo que quién soy? —preguntó alguien en voz alta.

Bella puso los ojos como platos.

—Soy la madre de la dueña de casa —insistió, entrando con su ruido característico: brazaletes y tacones—. ¡Hija, sorpresa! ¡Mira quién vino a verte! —canturreó.

—¡Mamá! —exclamó Bella—. Maldita sea, Edward, deja de abrazarme.

Renée se acercó al sofá y cuando vio que su hija estaba en los brazos de un guapo jugador de soccer, dejó escapar un grito fuerte mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro. Edward abrió los ojos de sopetón y quiso levantarse, cayendo al suelo con Bella con él.

—Lo siento —dijo él, queriendo ayudarle a su doctora.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Quién era la mujer?

—Isabella Swan —gimió su madre, esperando a que ella se reincorporara con él.

Bella, acostumbrada a ser impenetrable, seria y correcta hasta con su propia madre, no supo cómo explicarle lo que había visto. Edward se rascaba la cabeza, aturdido frente al violento despertar y la confusión, mientras que Renée cruzada de brazos, los miraba a los dos a la espera de respuestas.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —inquirió la doctora, huyendo de la mirada acusatoria de su madre.

—Vine a verte, te extrañaba mucho, además es interesante volver a Londres —explicó—. ¿No vas a presentarme a este guapo hombre?

—S-sí, él es… Edward Cullen.

Renée levantó las cejas y sonrió, maravillada con él. Qué guapo era el nuevo paciente estrella de su hija. Así que este era el famoso jugador. Vaya.

—Edward, ella es mi mamá, Renée Higginbotham.

El cobrizo tragó, mirando a la mujer con mucho respeto.

—Mucho gusto, Edward —canturreó la madre, tendiéndole su mano. Él la recibió como si estuviera tratando con la mamá de una novia—. Es un honor conocer al jugador más famoso del momento.

—El gusto es mío —afirmó él, para luego carraspear—. Creo que debo irme. Ha sido un placer, Sra. Higginbotham.

—Oh no, no me digas señora, dime Renée.

—Claro… Renée.

—Iré a dejarlo a la puerta, vuelvo de inmediato, mamá.

Bella le hizo un gesto con los ojos y se fue con Edward, a quién lo empujaba desde la espalda.

—No me dijiste que vendría tu madre —susurró él.

—¡Ni siquiera sabía que lo haría!

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, los dos recordando la manera en la que habían despertado.

—¿Estás mejor? —inquirió Bella.

Asintió.

—De seguro Garrett dejó las medicinas en tu departamento. Tómatelas, por favor, y no vuelvas a comer sin estar pendiente.

Él finalmente sonrió.

—Sí que te preocupaste por mí.

Bella tragó.

—Nos vemos pronto —se despidió Edward.

—Claro. Nos vemos.

Ella cerró la puerta detrás de ella y botó el aire. Cuando subió la mirada, se encontró con su madre mirándola de brazos cruzados, a la espera de una explicación.

—Oh no, la que va a darme explicaciones serás tú.

—No, no, no. ¿Qué quieres que piense al verte durmiendo muy abrazada al jugador de soccer al que tienes que rehabilitar?

Isabella hizo caso omiso y se fue hacia su habitación para sacarse el vestido e irse a duchar.

—Solo nos quedamos dormidos.

—Muy cerquita.

—¡Lo sé! —exclamó, muy nerviosa.

Renée suspiró y la tomó desde los hombros, justo por detrás.

—Te extrañé, por eso vine a verte —le susurró al oído.

Bella recordó todo lo que había pasado, en especial su padre, lo que le apretó la garganta.

—Sabes que no es necesario…

—Soy tu madre, Bella, te conozco muchísimo, aunque me lo niegues siempre, tu sensibilidad está intacta.

Suspiraron.

—No me gusta que estés sola aquí —añadió—. No con Charlie girando en tu vida, sé que ibas a recordar.

Cerró los ojos para calmar la rabia e impotencia que aún convivía con ella desde que era una niña.

—Además, hoy se cumplen veintitrés años desde que estás curada, me trae recuerdos a mí también y no quería estar sin ti.

Bella le tomó una de las manos y se dio la vuelta, para entonces abrazarla con fuerza y dejar ir su coraza con ella.

—Mi niña —dijo Renée, acariciándole los cabellos.

No dijo nada, solo permitió que la cobijara como cuando era aquella pequeña aterrada y enferma. De eso todo parecía estar en el olvido, solo que aún quedaba la importancia del dolor y el resentimiento que aún conservaba para quien era su héroe y jamás acudió a salvarla.

.

—Phil es divertido, pero sigue sin llenarme —dijo Renée mientras se ponía las gafas frente a la hermosa vista de Londres.

Estaban en la terraza de un importante restaurante de la ciudad, disfrutando del sol y el viento mientras bebían una taza de té.

—¿Has entendido por qué no debes seguir relacionándote con hombres solo para conseguir otra cirugía? —la molestó su hija.

—¡Insolente! —Renée reía—. ¡Solo usé bótox!

Las dos se pusieron a carcajear pero de pronto Renée se quedó seria mientras la miraba.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le preguntó su hija.

—Nada —respondió—, sabes que me pongo sensible estos días.

—Mamá —susurró Bella.

—Ya sé, no quieres recordarlo y está bien pero sabes que una madre no olvida esas cosas. —Suspiró—. ¿Cómo está todo con Charlie?

Bella se encogió de hombros y siguió bebiéndose el té.

—¿Al menos hablaron?

—No quiero que él se convierta en un tema de conversación entre las dos —afirmó de manera tajante, volviendo a su sitio de confort.

—Sí, está bien —respondió Renée, queriendo mantener la fiesta en paz con respecto a su hija. Bien sabía que cuando las cosas se trataban de Charlie, Bella era la más reacia a mantener la paz.

Y la entendía, de verdad lo hacía.

—¿Dónde te quedarás estos días? —preguntó la doctora.

—Me quedaré en un hotel, relájate, no voy a perturbar tus encuentros sucios con tu jugador.

—Renée Higginbotham, basta.

La mujer apretó los labios para no reírse en la cara de su hija.

—¡Yo solo estoy lanzando un comentario inocente!

—¡Sht! —Bella miró hacia todos lados, como una paranoica—. Hay cámaras por donde ni te imaginas. Ahora que estoy cerca de un jugador famoso soy blanco de todo. No me extrañaría que pronto salga en cualquier medio machista.

Renée se puso las manos debajo de la barbilla y la quedó mirando.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti.

Bella no supo qué expresión poner ante las amorosas palabras de su madre.

—Mírate, eres una increíble médica.

—Y es gracias a ti, mamá.

Ambas se tomaron de la mano.

—Y quiero que sepas que eres bienvenida a estar vigilándome en mi departamento, el tiempo que decidas quedarte.

—¡Pues tú lo dijiste!

Las dos se pusieron a reír y siguieron bebiendo su té, en una tarde londinense que no iba a repetirse.

.

Bella llegó a su departamento con una extraña sensación de soledad. Haber pasado junto a su mamá todo el día le había hecho concluir que sí la necesitaba. Encontrarse con el lugar vacío también le hizo recordar lo que había pasado anoche, tanto antes como después de lo acontecido con Edward.

La situación con Charlie la había dejado devastada sin razones suficientes y eso la estaba incomodando. No esperaba que todo esto le trajera tantos recuerdos, especialmente ahora, que su madre había llegado para recordarle el día en el que se encontraban. Bella había decidido olvidar, pero era muy difícil cuando llevaba tanto resentimiento en su interior.

Las emociones que tanto había blindado la estaban atormentando, por lo que acudió rápidamente a cambiarse de ropa y ponerse algo de deporte. Necesitaba botar todo.

Tomó su botella de agua y se metió al gimnasio del edificio, situándose en la zona de las pesas. Se puso los audífonos y estiró, aunque en su pecho seguían los músculos apretados, como si blindaran su corazón de la manera en que éste se estrujaba en su tórax. Intentó seguir a pesar de todo, levantando la primera pesa contra su pecho y luego la otra, haciendo movimientos repetitivos. A medida que aquello ocurría y buscaba dejar la mente en blanco, siguieron los recuerdos, golpeando su cabeza y su bienestar.

"_—¡Viniste demasiado tarde! —exclamaba su madre, creyendo que ella no escuchaba._

_Bella estaba bajo los edredones, tapándose para no ser testigo de lo que ocurría. Además, estaba cansada y solo quería recuperarse para poder volver a correr y jugar como antes._

_—Renée, te juro que no pude —le explicaba Charlie._

_Ella escuchó su voz y no sintió la misma emoción de antes, como cuando su papi llegaba después de sus viajes por el mundo. Ahora sentía tristeza, porque ella lo esperaba cuando estaba en esa sala fría e iluminada, llena de personas extrañas._

_—¿No pudiste? ¿En serio? —preguntó Renée, destrozada en llanto—. Yo puedo soportar lo que dicen los medios, que me engañas y todo ello, ¡lo hago por Bella! Pero no puedo soportar que prefieras a otras mujeres antes que a tu propia hija, maldita sea._

_Su padre no contestó, porque mamá lloraba de manera ahogada._

_—¡No me toques! —gimió ella, para luego cerrar una puerta de un portazo._

_A los minutos sintió la puerta abrirse con lentitud, así como los pasos lentos hacia su cama._

_—Cariño —susurró su padre, acariciándole el cabello._

_Bella se giró y lo miró._

_—Estoy aquí, acabo de llegar —le explicó._

_—Quiero dormir —le respondió._

_Charlie tragó._

_—Te traje el peluche que querías…_

_—No lo quiero._

_—Bella…_

_—Vete._

_Lo escuchó suspirar y entonces se marchó._

_Bella lloró toda la noche, aferrada a su almohada mientras se prometía no volver a creerle nunca más._"

Dejó caer las pesas, haciendo un sonido estridente en medio de la sala. Uno de los entrenadores personales se acercó a ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien pero ella no contestó, marchándose entre tambaleos hasta la zona de las duchas.

Bella abrió rápidamente los grifos y se metió debajo de la regadera, aprovechando la soledad del lugar, completamente desnuda, arrastrándose poco a poco por los azulejos. Se abrazó desde las rodillas, sumiéndose en un llanto que se mezclaba con las gotas de agua que caían por su piel.

—Te odio por no poder odiarte —susurró, cerrando los ojos.

Se suponía que no debía sucumbir a estas emociones, ya había pasado demasiado tiempo, verlo no significaría nada pero ahora estaba en su mente, esa vulnerabilidad infantil, las desilusiones en una mente inocente, frágil y de un corazón pequeño que necesitaba de su papá.

—¿Bella? —preguntó una voz masculina, justo delante de ella.

Ella abrió los ojos de sopetón y se encontró con Edward, que estaba vestido con ropa deportiva. Parecía expectante y tenso, como si temiera que ella fuera a rechazarlo ante su calidad de testigo frente a las emociones que expresaba.

—Te vi de lejos marchándote hasta acá, lo siento, me preocupé.

Edward solo miraba hacia su rostro, obviando su desnudez. Sabía que lloraba, lo notaba en sus ojos y en la manera en que sus manos temblaban.

Bella respiraba de manera acompasada, mirándolo, grande y alto pero con bondad en su mirada. Sentía su calor viniendo de su piel, la también inocente preocupación que dejaba notar. Se odió por necesitar de él, por sentir el impulso de levantarse, tomarlo desde la camiseta y tirar de ésta para que ambos estuvieran más cerca.

Y lo hizo.

Él la contempló y le pasó los pulgares por las mejillas, pero Bella necesitaba más y no reparó en la rapidez con que sus labios se juntaron con los suyos.

—Bella —susurró Edward mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Ella no contestó y volvió a besarlo, comiéndose sus labios y su lengua, mezclando su humedad y sus jadeos. Hundió sus dedos en su cabello, manteniéndolo con fuerza, haciendo lo que exigía. Luego tiró de su camiseta y lo hundió en la ducha, permitiéndole recordar la primera vez que se besaron. El agua corrió por sus rostros mientras se besaban de forma apasionada, mezclándose, incluso, con su sudor. Edward la tomó desde las caderas y la subió a su cuerpo, Bella enredó sus piernas alrededor de su pelvis y ambos comenzaron otra lucha con sus lenguas. La espalda de ella chocó con los azulejos, haciéndole arquearse por el contraste del frío.

—Quiero que seas mío. Ahora —exigió Isabella, jadeando contra él.

Edward miró a través de sus cuencas, viendo su necesidad. No pudo negarse. Como Bella estaba desnuda, él la contempló en su totalidad, magnificado ante su piel. Tocó sus pechos y sintió cómo poco a poco sus pezones se endurecían ante el tacto de sus palmas, ahuecando la piel tersa de estos. Bajó por aquel riachuelo y continuó hasta el vientre, rodeándolo con su dedo índice, agitando su respiración. No tardó en comérselos, tirando de esa misma piel con sus dientes. Isabella enterró sus dedos en los cabellos cobrizos, esperando a que siguiera.

—Me gusta sentir tu lengua —medio gimió, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras el agua le bañaba el rostro.

Edward juntó ambos senos y los estrujó para su deleite, ocasionando la sinfonía quejumbrosa proveniente de ella.

—Quiero mirar tu piel tatuada —ordenó, queriendo quitarle la camiseta.

Tiró de ella, deshaciéndolo lo más rápido que pudo de aquel estorbo. Edward merecía que lo mirasen completamente desnudo, ojalá todo el día.

—Toda —le susurró, para luego morderle el labio inferior.

Él la bajó y caminó un poco para atrás, alejándose. Mientras se miraban, Edward comenzó a bajarse el pantalón de deporte, liberando su miembro duro y apuntando al cielo. Bella se lamió el labio inferior mientras lo veía desnudo para ella. Se detuvo en la araña de su muslo, hambrienta y queriendo devorarla.

—¿Así está bien? —inquirió él, levantando su ceja.

Ella asintió con los labios entreabiertos mientras jadeaba. Edward se agachó delante de ella y tomó una de sus piernas para posarla en su hombro. Regó besos desde su pie hasta subir por la tibia, marcándola mientras la miraba a los ojos. Cambió los labios por la lengua cuando se acercaba al muslo, justo en la ingle, provocándole la humedad y el calor.

—Sigue así mientras me miras —volvió a ordenarle.

Edward hizo un camino lento por su ingle hasta que topó con la magia de su sexo. Él inhaló, maravillado y entonces pasó su dedo por la raja entre sus labios, provocándola.

—Edward —gimió.

Su lengua recorrió todo su sexo en busca de aquel pequeño botón erecto, rodeándolo de vez en cuando, pero sin tocarlo.

—Lámelo —insistió ella, agarrándolo de los cabellos.

Edward sonrió y chupó con furia, sacándole un grito de placer. Bella pegó la espalda a los azulejos otra vez y arqueó la espalda ante los movimientos que él dejaba en su entrepierna. Cerró los ojos ante las oleadas de intensas sensaciones, abriendo la boca para hacérselo saber con locura.

—Me encanta tu sabor —ronroneó, separándose y regando más besos por su vientre, senos y cuello.

Cuando se hubo levantado, tomó sus muñecas y la encarceló contra la misma pared. Bella abrió los ojos y ambos se volvieron a besar, Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y ambos se dejaron ir con la ducha sobre sus cabezas. Sus labios juntos hacían un intercambio de sus lenguas enloquecidas mientras ella le apretaba la quijada con una mano y con la otra bajaba por aquel camino de felicidad, rozando sus abdominales y encontrándose con esa erección maravillosa. La tomó con fuerza y la condujo hacia su entrada, al mismo tiempo que lo miraba a los ojos, indicándole que era ella quien decidía en esta situación. Edward sonrió al sentir sus paredes calientes rodeándolo, mientras que Bella lanzó un grito amortiguado ante el dolor y el placer.

—Duro —exclamó.

Edward dio una estocada profunda que le hizo vibrar.

—¿Así? —inquirió el jugador, volviendo a mover sus caderas hasta hacerle palidecer de intensidad.

Bella arqueó las cejas y dejó caer su rostro en el hombro de él.

—Así —murmuró.

Su miembro la penetraba con furia, debilitándola de deseo y enloqueciéndola hasta que no quedaba grito en su interior.

—Sht, ¿quieres que nos descubran? Te recuerdo… que estamos en… las duchas del gimnasio —le comentó, pausando debido a la fuerza de sus movimientos.

Ella sonrió y le tomó el cuello para acercarlo a su boca. Sus uñas se hundían en su piel, lo que para Edward era más excitante aún.

—Nada me importa ahora —respondió.

—¿Estás segura?

—Completamente.

—Te gusta el límite. —Le sacó otro grito—. Más de lo que imaginaba.

—¿Y? ¿Eso… está mal?

Él se rio y le dio un beso profundo mientras se metía aún más en sus piernas. Bella arqueó las cejas producto del dolor y del placer conjunto.

—En realidad, me fascina —le gruñó en el oído.

Bella se mordió el labio y le puso las manos en las nalgas, buscando más.

—¿Qué más te fascina?

—¿Quieres que te responda?

Asintió.

Edward penetró con furia, haciéndole tocar el cielo y el infierno al mismo tiempo. Iba a correrse.

—Me fascinas tú, aunque me odies a la vez.

Bella se rio y se quejó al mismo tiempo, tocándole los labios y recibiendo una mordida suave en sus dedos.

—Voy a correrme —le hizo saber.

—Córrete dentro de mí.

Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron y él finamente se dejó ir cuando Bella lo abrazaba desde el cuello, cayendo al abismo infinito del placer etéreo. Sentía que se partía en dos ante las vibraciones que sentía en sus paredes y su clítoris, enviando señales de locura a cada terminación nerviosa de su cuerpo. Él explotó en su interior, derramándose ante la incansable sensación de prisión que le provocaba su estrechez.

Para cuando ambos pudieron hacer sinapsis, volviendo a la realidad, se miraron a los ojos, conscientes de lo que nuevamente habían hecho. Bella, que hacía tres días estaba reticente a ello, contempló sus orbes verdes y se sintió profundamente atraída, casi hipnótica. La vuelta a la realidad no era drástica con Edward, pero existía, era inevitable. Aunque entre sus brazos sentía que los recuerdos se rompían, volviéndose solo eso, simples recuerdos.

Frunció el ceño, sabiendo que estaba mal.

Edward se dio cuenta de aquel cambio de expresión e iba a comentárselo, pero sintieron algunas personas acercándose al baño, por lo que se miraron a los ojos y se separaron. Bella sintió un vacío y Edward el frío de no sentirse rodeado por ella.

—¿Escuchaste? ¿Crees que se trate de algún gato? —preguntó un hombre.

—No sería la primera vez que se meten por la ventana. Recuerda a los dueños del apartamento de abajo —dijo una mujer.

¿Gatos? ¿A qué se referían?

Edward se vistió mientras Bella también lo hacía, mirando a la entrada mientras buscaban huir.

—A veces se meten a fornicar aquí. No entiendo por qué no los controlan, ¡son animales! —insistió el hombre.

Cuando abrieron la puerta, se encontraron a Edward y a Bella a medio vestir. Los intrusos eran el conserje del piso y una de las tantas encargadas de la limpieza del exclusivo edificio.

—¡Sr. Cullen! Nosotros pensábamos que eran… gatos —dijo el conserje, comprendiendo de qué se trataba.

Bella tenía una pierna en el pantalón de deporte y la otra, bueno, afuera. Con un bufido se quitó un mechón de la cara mientras miraba a todos a la vez. Edward carraspeó y la tapó, esperando a que terminara de vestirse.

—Buenas noches —saludó, actuando de forma seria—. Bonita noche, ¿no?

Los dos extraños asintieron, pero era evidente lo que pasaba por sus cabezas.

Bella se dispuso a salir pero Edward frenó.

—Agradecería que esto se quedara en completo secreto, ¿bien?

Sacó una buena cantidad de billetes desde el bolsillo de su pantalón y se los entregó, algo mojados, pero dinero al fin y al cabo.

—No hay problema, Sr. Cullen —respondió el conserje, guardándolo celosamente al igual que la mujer.

Edward y Bella salieron rápidamente del baño y luego del gimnasio, dirigiéndose hacia el ascensor para ir a sus departamentos.

—¿Sueno como una gata fornicando? —inquirió Bella, súbitamente ofendida.

El jugador comenzó a reírse ante su expresión, haciendo que Bella actuase de la misma manera. Ambos acabaron carcajeando como si la vida se les fuera en ello, sintiendo las lágrimas de alegría y la intensidad de ello.

Era la primera vez que lo hacían y cuando Edward fue testigo de aquella campanita llamada risa proveniente de ella, la suya cesó para contemplarla, hechizado ante la manera en que ésta calmaba hasta sus más tortuosos dolores. Bella notó su mirada y se quedó quieta, mirándolo también, sin embargo, su escudo volvió a forjarse, enviando señales de huida.

—Creo que voy a irme, me cambiaré de ropa —susurró ella, mirando su teléfono.

Había un mensaje de parte de Charlie.

"_Estoy afuera de tu departamento._

_¿Puedo pasar?_"

Jadeó.

—Mi padre está esperándome afuera de mi departamento —contó.

—Oh vaya, será mejor que vayas.

Negó.

—No quiero ir —sentenció, convirtiéndose en la niña otra vez.

Edward notó la mirada desvaída.

—Puedes venirte al mío, al menos por un rato.

Él sabía que para Bella era fácil pedirle que se fuera, pero por alguna razón no lo hizo, y aunque no entendía, supo que lo mejor era protegerla, sea cual fuera la razón.

Ella vislumbró su intención en sus ojos y aceptó, sabiendo que acercarse más iba a traerle problemas, sabiendo que…

Mejor era no pensar.

—Gracias.

Subieron al ascensor en silencio, mirando sus reflejos a través del espejo que había frente a ellos. Edward miraba de reojo, por primera vez alentado a querer acariciarle la mejilla, pero no atreviéndose porque, bueno, era Isabella. Al momento de llegar, Edward sacó la llave y le abrió la puerta al instante, permitiéndole entrar. Bella vio por primera vez el departamento de él y se sorprendió enormemente al no encontrar lo que imaginaba. Ella pensó que vería fotografías inmensas de su cara, premios por doquier, hasta pinturas de sí mismo, pero no, había fotos familiares y una decoración simple de un hombre soltero con muy buen gusto.

Fue una sorpresa para ella darse cuenta de lo prejuiciosa que fue con él y de lo errada que estaba. ¿Qué otra cosa más era diferente en Edward?

—Vaya, es muy bonito —susurró.

—Gracias. —Le sonrió con sinceridad.

Ella caminó por el vestíbulo y bajó los peldaños hacia la sala, hechizada ante la hermosa vista. Nunca había sido testigo de algo similar.

—Sí que tienes cómo regodearte.

—Son las ventajas del fútbol.

—La mayor mafia del mundo.

—Hey.

Edward la siguió con las manos en los bolsillos, contemplando su espalda pequeña.

—¿Quieres algo para beber? Se ve que tienes frío.

Bella negó. Mientras menos interacciones normalizadas con él era mejor.

—Te lo agradezco de todos modos.

Él se vio algo decepcionado de que ella se negara a tanto pero la respetó.

—Puedes sentarte cómodamente en la sala.

Bella siguió su camino, contemplando las fotografías familiares que había colgadas por todos lados. De verdad estaba sorprendida de que él fuera tan diferente en su verdadero mundo: su hogar. Pero en medio de todas, encontró una en donde salía Edward con la tal Jessica, abrazados mientras miraban a la cámara.

—Linda foto —murmuró ella, dándole una última repasada.

Edward lo notó.

—¿Eh?

—¿Quién es ella para ti?

Él sonrió.

—Creí que no te interesaba ni iba a serlo nunca.

—Tienes razón.

Iba a decírselo cuando ella asumiera que sí le importaba, antes no.

Bella no sabía por qué le molestaba tanto. Quizá porque hacía un rato habían cogido bajo la ducha del gimnasio y eso automáticamente lo convertía en un patán y a ella en una zorra. No lo sabía.

Finalmente, se sentó en el cómodo sofá oscuro, mirando nuevamente hacia las ventanas. El cielo ya estaba oscurecido y las luces londinenses en su máximo esplendor. ¿Quién iba a pensar que hoy se iba a encontrar en el departamento de la máxima estrella del deporte? Era una locura. Si Tanya supiera probablemente iba a estallar, porque a quien siempre le gustó el baboso era a ella.

Ups.

—Te veo mejor desde la situación de la noche anterior —murmuró Bella.

—Gracias a ti —respondió.

Sonrió.

—Te pasaré algo de ropa limpia para que te cambies.

Edward fue a buscar un par de prendas y se las entregó.

—Iré a preparar algo, no aceptaré un no por respuesta.

—Bien.

Él le había pasado una camiseta ancha y uno de sus bóxer. Le quedó como un perfecto vestido.

Con la soledad sobre sus hombros, Bella se puso a mirar los cuadros de paisajes que había como decoración en la sala, contemplando los bonitos trazos y colores.

—Te han gustado, ¿eh?

La voz de Edward le hizo dar un respingo.

—Sí, ¿los compraste?

Negó.

—Los hizo mi madre.

Se sorprendió.

Por primera vez él hablaba de su verdadera intimidad con ella.

—Te caería muy bien.

Se mordió el labio, algo intimidada por la frase.

¿Bella intimidada? ¿Qué era eso?

—¿Quieres comer? Te he hecho algo para que quedes satisfecha.

Ella hizo una O con sus labios, sorprendida. Su primera respuesta iba a ser un "_no_" pero algo en sus ojos le hizo parar.

—Claro —respondió.

A decir verdad, moría de hambre. Y era la primera vez que un hombre le preparaba algo. Sí, teniendo treinta años, era Edward el primer espécimen masculino que le hacía de comer.

La cocina, amplia, sofisticado y digna de un chef, le sacó un suspiro. En medio de la isla estaba la cena.

—Es _Yorkshire Pudding_, mi favorito. Es uno de los mejores platos que puedes encontrar en Inglaterra, mamá me enseñó cómo hacerlos.

Ver el orgullo en sus cuencas le enterneció y…

Oh Dios, ¿estaba enternecida? ¿De qué se trataba esto?

—Espero que te gusten con un poco de vino.

Ella enarcó una ceja.

—Vale, sé que te pones un poco desinhibida por el vino, pero…

—Quiero. Muero de hambre —lo interrumpió.

Edward se estaba esforzando por hacer las cosas mejor y hacerle sentir cómoda ante lo que fuera que le estaba torturando.

—Ve a sentarte al sofá, te lo daré ahí.

—¿Tú me acompañarás?

—Si quieres.

Ella asintió.

Bella estaba nerviosa en medio del sofá, aferrada a las almohadas como si frente a ella hubiera una inmensa piscina con tiburones. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Por qué lo hacía? ¿De verdad iba a seguir aquí? Para todas las preguntas solo encontró las siguientes respuestas: estaba dispuesta a ser complacida por Edward, aunque esto se estuviera saliendo de su total control, lo hacía porque le gustaba lo que él estaba haciéndole y sí, quería seguir. El jugador era el primer hombre en mucho tiempo que hacía cosas como esta luego de un polvo. Aunque, a decir verdad, era el primero al que seguía viendo luego de coger… a excepción de él, a quien buscaba no recordar. ¿Qué tenía? ¿Por qué aceptaba venir a su departamento y mirarlo adularla con cosas tan simples como comer? ¿Es que se había convertido en un robot y esta simpleza sencillamente le hacía feliz? No lo sabía, pero había una certeza: Edward la estaba volviendo loca.

—Así que sabes cocinar —le dijo.

Él le puso una charola con la comida y una copa de vino, se sentó a su lado y esperó a que diera el primer bocado. Estaba fascinante.

—Sí, sí que sabes cocinar —rectificó, maravillada.

A ella no cualquiera le encantaba el paladar.

—Las enseñanzas de mi madre rindieron sus frutos —respondió Edward, orgulloso de sí mismo y de cómo Bella disfrutaba de ello.

—Debes tener una madre muy talentosa. Cocinar y pintar es una maravilla.

—Lo es —respondió.

Ambos hicieron una pausa y Bella aprovechó de beber vino.

—Supe que el Dr. Vulturi te quiere en su investigación.

Asintió.

—¿Lo harás?

—Para eso tendría que dejar mi trabajo actual.

—Lo sé, por eso te lo pregunto.

A Edward, la idea de que ella estuviera haciendo eso era precisamente lo que le asustaba, porque él no podía negarse a que una mujer tan inteligente estuviera donde perteneciera. Sabía que ese era su mundo pero era tan egoísta que la quería a su lado.

—Si no me fui cuando tuve la oportunidad, creo que no lo haré ahora —susurró.

—Recuerdo aquello.

—A propósito, me debes algo por quedarme.

Edward levantó las cejas.

—También lo recuerdo. Prometí ayudarte con algo, ¿puedo saber qué?

Ella se lo pensó bien.

—Mañana es buen momento para conocerlo —susurró.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres que lo haga?

—Muy segura. Ellos lo necesitan.

Él estuvo tentado a tomarle la barbilla para sonreírle, interesado en lo que tuviera que mostrarle, pero prefirió aguardarse el gesto no quería alejarla.

.

Bella había quedado en silencio cuando él se había ido a lavar los trastes. Si bien, tenía una lavavajilla que pudiera hacer el trabajo, lo que quería era despejar su cabeza ante la visión de esta mujer en su sala. Moría por ir y besarla otra vez, olvidándose de su propio nombre, tal como había sucedido hace un rato pero no era apropiado. Cuando acabó y se asomó hacia la sala, curioso porque ella estaba en completo silencio, la vio durmiendo pacíficamente en el sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el brazo. Edward suspiró ante la ternura de su rostro tranquilo y pacífico entre los sueños, así como por su cuerpecito cubierto solo por su vieja camiseta. Era tan hermosa que le cortaba la respiración.

—¿Qué hay detrás de esa máscara que usas? —le preguntó, sabiendo que solo cuando dormía podía hacerle esta clase de cuestionarios.

Le acarició la mejilla para luego tomarla entre sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cama. La tapó con los edredones y le dio una última caricia a sus cabellos, esperando que, fuera lo que fuera que la estuviera atormentando ahora, eso acabase pronto, porque la manera en que batallaba consigo misma le estaba costando mucho.

Él se marchó hasta el sofá, donde se acostó, no dispuesto a dormir, sino a pensar, no en sí mismo, sino en ella… En Isabella Swan, la doctora que le estaba robando el corazón.

.

Bella se estiró en medio de sus sueños y tocó un cabecero que no era suyo. Abrió los ojos, inquieta y notó que esta no era su habitación. ¿Por qué todo estaba tan iluminado? ¿Por qué había una foto de Edward junto a sus padres, abrazándolos con cariño, justo en la mesa de noche que había a su lado? Se reincorporó y se restregó los ojos. ¿Qué hora era? El cielo relucía con fervor. Abrió la puerta de la habitación y se metió a la sala, bajando las escaleras. En el sofá dormía Edward, bastante incómodo y algo doblado. Bella sintió ternura, sí, ternura, emoción de mierda a la cual no estaba acostumbrada, pero ¿desde cuándo las cosas con él tenían lógica?

—Así que te quedaste aquí solo para que yo durmiera bien —susurró—. O eres un gran caballero o te has esforzado porque me sienta bien contigo.

Suspiró y buscó rápidamente un papel para dejarle una nota. Se la pensó bien, no quería escribir demasiado.

"_Gracias por la hospitalidad de esta noche._

_Te espero abajo, ya sabes para qué. ¿Te parece correcto a las doce treinta?_

_Besos,_

_Bella_"

Cuando ya había escrito el "_besos_" se sintió algo tonta.

—Ahora escribes estas cosas —masculló, mordiéndose el labio.

Salió del departamento con la ropa de deporte en la mano y se metió al ascensor, mostrando las piernas sin pudor. Al llegar a su departamento, se encontró con su mamá esperándola afuera, con los brazos cruzados.

—¡Mierda! —exclamó Bella.

Renée abrió la boca y luego levantó las cejas.

—¿En qué andabas?

—No necesito darte explicaciones de mi vida privada —sentenció.

Abrió la puerta, haciendo muecas de nerviosismo, esperando a que Renée no siguiera haciendo preguntas.

—¡Estabas con él!

Dio brinquitos de más nervios y lanzó la ropa al suelo.

—¿Qué? ¡No!

—¡Isabella! ¡Mira tu camiseta! ¡Dice "_Edward Cullen_" y tiene un enorme doce en ella! ¡Es la camiseta de Inglaterra!

Bella cerró los ojos y se tapó la cara, haciendo que su mamá se pusiera a reír como condenada.

—Es la primera vez que te veo siendo una jovencita adorable —soltó, sin poder creerlo.

Para ella era sinigual. Desde que las decepciones por su padre y el ver a su madre sufrir producto del amor, Isabella, desde muy joven, se había convertido en una chica sencillamente desprovista de emociones explosivas. Parecía que nada saliendo de ella era espontáneo, sino todo premeditado, como si no fuera humana. La amaba, era su niña, pero le dolía cada vez que lo analizaba en sus noches de soledad. Todo comenzó cuando apenas tenía quince años, quedándose en casa para estudiar sagradamente, y así sucesivamente, que llegó a la universidad, a la maestría y al doctorado. Ahora, por primera vez, veía a su hija con una emoción espontánea y radiante como humana, lo que le llenó el corazón.

—¡Solo me quedé dormida con él! ¿Bueno?

—¿Te quedaste en su…? Oh por Dios, Bella.

Su hija se puso roja como un tomate, nuevamente siendo una mujer de treinta y no un robot. ¿Qué le había hecho Londres…? No, la pregunta era otra: ¿qué le había hecho ese hombre?

—Ahora sí que estás dando razones para que me crea lo que dicen los medios.

—¿Qué?

—¿No lo viste?

Renée sacó el periódico de esta mañana, mostrándole la portada. Bella tomó el papel y lo miró con los ojos abiertos como dos platos.

"_¿Nuestro jugador estrella está interesado en su nueva fisiatra?_

_Edward Cullen, el delantero inglés y mayor goleador de los últimos cinco años, se le ha visto atento a quien es su nuevo médico, la Dra. Isabella Swan. Imágenes captadas en medio de la última fiesta de aniversario de la selección inglesa han dado que hablar._

_Juzgue usted_"

Había muchas fotos, tantas que perdió la cuenta, en todas Edward la miraba, la buscaba o estaban juntos, contagiando sus orbes de atracción mutua. Podía tratarse de aciertos fotográficos malintencionados, pero lo cierto era que sí, esto existía entre ellos y podía costarle bastante.

—Mierda —gimió.

—Isabella Swan, te estás acostando con el jugador.

—No tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago.

—No necesitas explicarlo, ¡yo ya lo sé!

Bella la mandó al demonio, preocupada ahora por los malditos medios. Definitivamente no iban a dejarla en paz.

—Esto podría costarme el trabajo —analizó.

—Eso debiste pensar antes de acostarte con él.

—Ay, mamá, ¡no ayudas!

Ella levantó las manos, rindiéndose.

—Son solo pavadas, nada más —se recordó—. A nadie le importa lo que un tonto medio tiene que decir.

—Excepto tu madre, que quiere saber todo.

—¡No!

—¡Soy tu madre!

—¿Y?

Renée rodó los ojos.

.

Edward la esperaba en su coche, haciéndole juegos con las luces. Ella usaba anteojos de sol y miró hacia todos lados, temerosa de que anduviera un periodista por algún lado.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿leíste el periódico? —dijo él en cuanto se subió en el lado del copiloto.

—Ah, estabas enterado.

Él, que tenía una mano puesta despreocupadamente sobre el volante, solo sonrió de lado.

—Claro que sí. Me lo han enviado mis agentes.

—Las noticias vuelan para ti.

—Por supuesto. Descuida, mandé a desmentir cualquiera de estas cosas… por ti. Sé que es terrible para tu reputación.

Ella botó el aire, más tranquila.

—Aunque no es mentira.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que estoy interesado en ti.

Bella se sonrojó como las simples mortales, ¡como si ella no lo fuera!

Oh no, nuevamente siendo un robot sorprendido de sentir.

—¿Dormiste bien? Leí tu nota, claro está. Muero por saber adónde tienes que llevarme.

—Dormí perfecto. Maneja derecho.

—Ah, es un lugar que conoces muy bien. ¿Puedo saber dónde es?

—Ya lo verás.

.

Cuando Edward aparcó se encontró con el inmenso hospital especialista en cáncer de Londres. Miró a Bella, extrañado, y ella evadió aquellos ojos, esperando a que esta vez no hiciera tantas preguntas. Cuando bajó la siguió, guiado por sus tacones, que relucían ante la luz del sol. Él miró la fachada, completamente pulcra y llena de ventanas, con carteles alusivos a su especialidad, así como algunos preventivos, especialmente para niños. La imagen no le gustaba, conocía a la perfección el dolor de ver algo como esto, por eso prefería no venir.

—¡Dra. Swan! —exclamó una mujer, quien estaba sentada en la recepción—. ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Está aquí!

Bella dibujó una sonrisa sincera y le recibió el abrazo.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer que estoy aquí, pero bueno —respondió Bella—. ¿El director Johnson está?

—Sí, ¡estará muy contento de verla! ¡Le llamaré enseguida!

La mujer iba a marcharse, pero vio a Edward y sus ojos se abrieron aún más.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¡Usted también!

—Vine con ella —le aclaró.

—¡Esto es magnífico! ¡Vengan conmigo!

Ella se fue a paso rápido, dejándolos a los dos a solas… aunque la gente pasaba por su lado, mirándolo con la sorpresa en la expresión. ¡Era el jugador Edward Cullen!

—¿Puedes decirme cómo es que te conocen? —preguntó Edward.

—Trabajé aquí.

—¿Qué?

Cuando llegaron, la recepcionista ya había entrado a la oficina y a los segundos apareció el director, un hombre entrado en años de aspecto más bien dulce.

—Dra. Swan, por favor, qué honor y sorpresa, ¡y viene acompañada! Pasen por aquí.

Los dos entraron a la oficina y se sentaron por petición del director, quien se situó delante de ellos, muy interesado.

—Isabella, querida, pensé que no volvería a verte.

—Tenía una deuda con usted y toda su gente.

—Son pacientes tuyos también.

Ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Ya sabe por qué no podía venir, la verdad es que sigue trayéndome muchos recuerdos, tanto buenos como malos.

—Lo sé, pero el que hayas venido es un completo honor para nosotros. La rehabilitación ya no es lo mismo sin ti.

Bella sintió pesar por aquellos recuerdos tan ambiguos. No pisaba Londres hace años, lo que se traducía en no visitar su gran trabajo en el Hospital del Cáncer en esa misma cantidad de tiempo.

—¿Él sigue trabajando aquí?

Asintió.

—Aún no tengo pruebas suficientes para sacarlo de aquí. Sabes cómo le han cubierto las espaldas.

¿De quién hablaban? Edward se sentía vacío ante tantas palabras sin contexto. Quería saber más, especialmente porque Bella se veía incómoda.

—No esperaba menos de esta comunidad médica —susurró ella.

—Sabes que todos estamos contigo desde entonces.

La Dra. Swan apretó los labios, sin saber qué responder ante ello.

—En fin —siguió—, vine porque tengo una deuda con este lugar.

—No es así…

—Me fui, dejando a muchos niños y mujeres solas, claro que es una deuda —murmuró—. Y vine con un… amigo.

Miró a Edward, quien enseguida puso su espalda recta.

—Nos gustaría ayudar, darles alegría a los niños y a tantos otros que de seguro se sentirán felices de ver a una estrella como él para hacerles sonreír.

Edward la contempló, sin saber cómo sentirse ante las palabras que usó para hablar de él, así como tampoco supo si debía emocionarse por algo tan liviano como aquello, pero cuando esas palabras venían de una mujer como Bella, la alegría no era en vano.

—Me sentiría muy privilegiado, además de conseguir algunos recursos —dijo rápidamente.

El director levantó las cejas.

—¿De verdad haría eso por nosotros?

—Claro. Puedo y quiero hacerlo —respondió sin titubeos.

Bella sonrió. Para Edward habían bastado unos minutos para pensar con caridad, lo que le hizo muy feliz.

—Entonces lo recibiremos encantados, los recursos siempre son bienvenidos, en especial cuando se trata de un hospital que trata el cáncer en tantos niños.

—También me gustaría visitarlos, claro, si la Dra. Swan me acompaña —dijo, mirándola.

Bella tragó.

—Claro. Lo haría.

El director sonrió.

—Qué felicidad para nosotros. Agendaré una tarde perfecta para que puedan venir, específicamente esta semana.

Se dieron la mano y el director finalmente les pidió que dieran una vuelta para que vieran el lugar. Ellos aceptaron para no opacar su buena voluntad, pero la verdad era que a ninguno le parecía la mejor idea, porque a ambos la situación les traía extraños recuerdos y vivencias.

Bella pasó su mano por el cristal que daba la panorámica de los niños enfermos, reviviendo aquellos momentos en que su niñez se transformó en esto. Era duro.

—Debemos reordenar los recursos para que el gobierno nos dé el presupuesto estipulado —dijo una voz, haciéndole recordar algo mucho más hondo y doloroso.

Bella se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre que le hizo la vida añicos cuando apenas era una profesional joven, llena de sueños. Aquel individuo, vestido con su pulcra bata de mierda, la miró, reconociéndola de inmediato. El muy hijo de perra iba a sonreír, dispuesto a saludarla, pero ella, que aún tenía la rabia acumulada por los años, apretó las manos, dispuesta a darle un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula. Supo que, si se acercaba, no iba a calmarse.

—Isabella, qué sorpresa.

La doctora caminó hacia atrás y sonrió, sin poder creer su desfachatez. Para no hacer una escena en donde ella fuera capaz de insultarlo a viva voz, se dio la vuelta, reviviendo más, recordando todo y salió del hospital mientras Edward la llamaba, queriendo acercarse, preocupado por la forma en que ésta había reaccionado.

Bella caminó con las manos apretadas y el pecho agitado por la rabia. ¿No era suficiente con recordar la mierda de su padre? Ahora tenía que ver a este maldito imbécil a la cara, trabajando como si nada hubiera pasado. Tenía tanta rabia que quería gritar.

Caminó y caminó sin rumbo, perdida entre el gentío y metiéndose a los peores barrios ingleses, incrementando la sensación desvaída de su interior. Se metió entre callejones, buscando una salida a sus propios recuerdos, pero finalmente topó con una pared de ladrillos, completamente rayada, acordándose que estaba en un mal lugar de la ciudad. Iba a darse la vuelta, queriendo volver con Edward, a quien necesitaba, pero no sabía por qué, pero se topó con un hombre que de seguro le había seguido.

—¿Hola? —preguntó.

El hombre le sonreía. Estaba algo sucio y tenía unos inmensos anteojos que empequeñecían sus cuencas. Su inmensa barriga estaba sucia con grasa de algo que seguro había comido esta mañana. En su cuerpo vestía con una camiseta de la liga inglesa, en la que se veía el nombre de Edward, al igual que su gorra.

Un fanático.

—No puedo creerlo, es usted la doctora de Edward Cullen.

—Está equivocado.

—No, no —respondió con rapidez—. ¡La vi en el periódico! La estaba buscando por todos lados para verla, ¡es tan hermosa! La seguí, ¡venía con Edward!

Tragó, asustada por la manera en que él le mostraba el periódico con sus fotos.

—Por Dios, es divina —añadió, acercándose.

—¡Aléjese!

El tipo tiritaba de emoción, queriendo tocarla.

—No puedo creer que estoy con la puta que se acuesta con el gran Edward. —La emoción en su voz era desprovista de racionalidad. Era un fanático enfermo de la cabeza.

Bella caminó hacia atrás pero chocó con la misma pared.

—Quiero tocarla, ¡no me lavaré las manos nunca más! —Se rio, analizándola con ojos depravados.

El hombro posó sus manos en ella, sacándole un grito de desesperación. Podía sentir su olor y la asquerosa idea de seguir sintiéndolo en contra de su voluntad iba a enloquecerla.

—¡Edward! —gritó, desesperada.

Lo necesitaba.

—¡Edward!

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como ven, las cosas entre estos dos están cambiando lentamente, comenzando porque Edward se está comportando de una manera no antes vista y porque Bella está dejando de ser (tal como dice su madre), un robot. Renée se dio cuenta inmediatamente que este hombre le hace sentir cosas, quizá más de las que la misma Bella nota. Aún hay secretos y razones del por qué Bella es como es y por qué siente el rechazo hacia su padre y a muchos de los hombres que ella conoce, pero hay una cosa muy importante: Edward no es el tipo engreído y básico que ella misma pensó que era, pues él también tiene mucha historia detrás. ¿Quién era el hombre que vio Bella en el hospital? Bella salió muy enojada de encontrárselo y justo se vio involucrada frente a otro hombre: un acosador fanático. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Dominic Muoz Leiva, Pam Malfoy Black, Pili, Brenda Cullenn, Katie D. B, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, maribel hernandez cullen, Josi, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Selenne88, Elmi, freedom2604, cavendano13, calia19, , debynoe12, Roxy de roca, Amy Lee Figueroa, Jenni98isa, Bitah, Liz Vidal, Flor Santana, catableu, .10, marieisahale, sool21, seelie lune, Rose Hernndez, patymdn, carlita16, CazaDragones, twilightter, Diana, Robaddict18, Yoliki, , AnabellaCS, saraipineda44, Iza, Tereyasha Mooz, Tata XOXO, Valeecu, NarMaVeg, Rero96, Abigail, AndreaSL,m , PameHart, Ceciegarcia, LicetSalvatore, BellaWoods13, Nelly McCarthy, Annimo, ELIZABETH, Tina Lightwood, rjnavajas, Mar91, Alimrobsten, sol, krisr0405, Jocelyn, Damaris14, FV, nataliastewart, Belli swan dwyer, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Vanina Iliana, camilitha Cullen, Vero.G, FlorVillu, Milacaceres11039, JMMA, Ceci Machin, Claudia, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Campanita, Lizdayanna, Liliana Macias, Jeli, LOQUIBELL, Nikita, Kaede, ariyasy, Smedina, Diana2GT, melina, georginiuxa, Salve-el-atun, Francisca Moreno, Kika, Karla M, Andre22-twi, Mayraargo25, miop, Anghye Taisho, Ronnie86, liduvina, Diana, flaquita, Gibel, , bbluelilas, YessyVL13, Fernanda21, Olga Javier Hdez, isbella cullen's swan, alejandra1987, caresgar26, Santa, jupy, Mela Masen, Laurrrb, Maydi94, Fea Andrea, Ilucena928, AndieA, florcitacullen1, Valevalverde57, Seguidora de Chile, kaja0507, angryc, joabruno, Tecupi, Mel. ACS, Srita Cullen Brandon, Poemusician, Pao-SasuUchiha, Darknesssorceress18,Gabi, luna, Reva4 y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí. Cada uno de sus gracias significa mucho para mí, lo agradezco montones y me hacen sentir mucho entusiasmo por todo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	9. Capítulo 8: Cerca

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Undisclosed Desires – Muse**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 8:**

**Cerca**

"_Sé que has sufrido, pero no te quiero esconder_

_Es frío y carece de amor, no te permitiré ser negada_

_Tranquilízate, te haré sentir pura_

_Confía en mí, te puedes sentir tranquila_

_Quiero reconciliar la violencia que está en tu corazón_

_Quiero reconocer que tu belleza no es solo una máscara_

_Quiero exorcizar los demonios de tu pasado_

_Quiero satisfacer los deseos ocultos de tu corazón_

_Engañas a tus amantes debido a que eres malvada y divina_

_Podrás ser una pecadora, pero tu inocencia es mía_

_(…) Provócame, tú eres la única…_"

El hombre estaba fascinado con la idea de estar frente a la mujer que, en su mente, Edward podía disfrutar. ¿No había algo más perfecto que sentirse como él en su miserable vida? Haberle seguido por años sin respuesta solo había hecho que su total deseo de ser como él aumentara, tanto como el odio que sentía hacia sí mismo.

Su olor se hizo más intenso en el instante en que sus manos comenzaron a buscar la manera de deshacerle la ropa y sacarle fotografías, a la par de su aliento nauseabundo chocándole contra la cara. El hombre, en un intento desesperado por meter su mano en el escote, acabó rompiéndole los botones a la blusa, haciéndole gritar con más fuerza el nombre de la única persona que necesitaba en este momento.

—¡Edward! —gritó.

Se sentía impotente, desesperada, al borde del colapso… Hasta que alguien lo sacó de encima y lo lanzó al suelo. Ella pestañeó y lo vio, agachándose para mirarla de cerca mientras se sacaba la chaqueta y la ponía encima de sus hombros. Sintió alivio y una sensación de protección tan inmensa que pudo respirar, porque ahí estaba él, su bobo, guapo y divertido jugador.

—Estoy aquí —susurró, tomándole las mejillas—. Estoy aquí.

La abrazó y la alejó, poniéndola detrás de él.

—¡Aléjate, enfermo de mierda! —bramó, sacando su móvil desde su bolsillo.

—Edward… —gimió el tipo, maravillado ante la presencia del jugador.

—Sí, el acosador está aquí —informó, dando las coordenadas del callejón.

Bella tiritaba, mirando al hombre con el terror en cada célula de su cuerpo.

—Yo solo quería conocerla…

—¡Y tocarla maldito bastardo! —espetó, imponiéndose ante el acosador y dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula. Cuando este volvió a caerse al suelo, Edward le dio otra patada, haciendo que Bella le suplicara que no siguiera, porque le necesitaba consigo.

Edward se giró y la vio tan vulnerable que por poco pierde la cordura. ¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacerle eso a ella? No podía perdonarlo. Fue hasta su encuentro y la abrazó, sintiendo el ruido de su llanto profundo y lleno de gemidos.

¿La había tocado por él? ¿De verdad le había hecho eso porque solo era un jugador? Dios, se sentía tan culpable que quiso gritar.

Nunca pensó que iba a escuchar el llanto de Bella y tampoco pensó que iba a robarle el aire, como si le dieran patadas justo en el pecho, quizá directo al corazón. La miró a los ojos, en donde brotaban las lágrimas desesperadas, y se dio cuenta de cómo una parte de él se desequilibraba. Sintió miedo, uno horroroso, porque sus sentimientos estaban cambiando, su corazón le gritaba por ella y sabía que pronto iba a sufrir debido a ello.

Estaba sintiendo cosas por su doctora y no podía evitarlo.

La policía llegó para llevarse al tipo, pero Edward no quería mirarlo, porque lo único que podía hacer era abrazar a Bella.

—Perdóname, Bella —le susurró al oído.

Ella sollozaba, incapaz de calmarse, como si cientos de bombas hubieran hecho explosión a la vez.

—Perdóname —insistió, besándole la frente.

Bella lo miró y le acarició el pecho, maravillada con la forma en que sus labios encajaron tan bien con su piel.

—¿Por qué me pides perdón? —preguntó, limpiándose las mejillas de a poco.

—Porque es por mí que hicieron esto —murmuró.

Ella miró hacia otro lado, porque era cierto pero no quería asumirlo. A pesar de todo, lo que Edward le generaba era mucho más que dolores de cabeza; Edward le generaba emociones tan intensas que estaba increíblemente asustada.

—¿Señorita? —preguntó el policía, esperando a que dieran declaración.

Se separaron y enfrentaron a los hombres, quienes preparaban los materiales para la primera declaración.

.

Cuando salieron del cuartel policial, Edward hablaba con sus agentes de manera acalorada, enfatizando en que esta situación no podía salir al aire por ningún medio.

—Y no es por mí. Es por mi médica, quien no merece seguir pasando por estas situaciones por mi caótica vida —insistió.

Bella caminó a paso lento, tomando aire para poder despejarse. Todo había comenzado a pasar tan deprisa que ni siquiera sabía cómo enfrentarlo. Estaba tan vulnerable que solo estaba incómoda, y no solo con lo sucedido, sino consigo misma.

—Tengo que colgar —señaló él, mirándola alejarse de forma distraída, casi inerte—. Me avisas ante cualquier eventual situación.

Cuando guardó el móvil, Edward corrió hacia ella y la tomó desde la cintura, sacándole un respingo.

—No voy a preguntarte si estás mejor, eso no es posible de buenas a primeras.

Tragó.

—¿Sueles tener estos fanáticos todo el tiempo? —preguntó con suavidad.

Él sonrió con suavidad.

—Sí. Pero nunca habían atacado a nadie que me importara —confesó.

Bella lo miró. ¿Había dicho que ella era alguien que le importaba? Edward tragó, dándose cuenta de su sinceridad.

—Este mundo es una mierda cuando se lo proponen —añadió.

—Creí que te gustaba tu lugar.

La volvió a mirar.

—Cuando pasan estas cosas no, definitivamente no me gusta tanto.

Ella sostuvo la mirada, sin saber por qué su corazón latía tan fuerte.

—De verdad, perdóname…

—No, no es tu culpa —asumió Bella, bajando completamente la guardia. Llevaba con ella en completa debilidad desde hacía mucho tiempo gracias a él.

Pero Edward se sentía agrio, desvalido ante la tristeza de sentirse así producto de quien era. Nunca había sentido algo como eso antes, ni siquiera cuando hurgaban de la manera en que lo hacían siempre. Al preguntarse por qué, solo encontró una única razón lógica: precisamente era la primera vez que sucedía con alguien a quien le importaba.

—Nunca quise que pasara algo como esto, comenzando por haber causado que tu nombre saliera por todos los medios —murmuró.

Bella creyó que en ello tenía razón, pero a diferencia de otras ocasiones, no quiso enojarse, ni acusarlo, ni nada parecido, solo quería ser abrazada… por él.

¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Por qué esta sensación? No sabía cómo sobrellevarlo.

—Haré lo posible por no ponerte en aprietos. Solo… no te vayas de Londres.

La sola idea le desesperaba. No quería que ella se fuera bajo ninguna circunstancia.

—No me iré, no por el momento —murmuró finalmente.

Edward miró su rostro y le acarició la mejilla, temeroso de que ella quisiera quitarse, pero no lo hizo. Bella cerró los ojos, sintiéndose muy acompañada. Era la primera vez que una mano encajaba tan bien con su piel.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó él, elevando ambas comisuras—. Se me ha ocurrido algo que podrá distraerte de todo lo que ocurrió.

—Pues dime.

—Hay un lugar muy bonito aquí en la ciudad que te encantará conocer. ¿Qué me dices?

Bella se rio, no supo si de nervios o de entusiasmo… o las dos cosas.

—¿De verdad harás eso por mí? ¿Después de saber que tengo un carácter de mierda? —preguntó ella.

Edward hizo una bonita mueca con sus labios.

—Aunque tengas ese carácter de mierda, Dra. Swan.

Bella volvió a reírse.

—Creo que no eres el Engreído de Mierda que pensé que eras —lo molestó.

Le enseñó su mano.

—¿Vamos?

—¿Y los medios?

—Allá no estarán. Les he dicho a mis agentes que den una coordenada falsa.

—¿Y cómo sabes que irán?

—Porque les he pedido que mientan. Todos asumen que estoy con una modelo en un restaurante.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—Y pensar que estás con una doctora que en nada se asemeja a una modelo.

Él la miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Y eso es lo que más me gusta de ti. ¿Vendrás conmigo?

Isabella le tomó la mano, sabiendo que tarde o temprano uno de los dos iba a traicionarse a sí mismo.

Tuvo miedo pero fue con él.

.

Su Bentley fue reemplazado por un Land Rover azul oscuro de cristales polarizados. Una de las manías de Edward era tener diferentes coches para que nadie fuera a seguirlo por mucho tiempo.

—¿No te resulta cansador? —inquirió ella, cruzando sus piernas dentro del coche.

Él se quedó pensando, por primera vez haciéndose esa pregunta internamente.

—A veces —murmuró.

—Es un mundo difícil, tal como me dijiste.

—Creo que sí. Pero es lo único que hago —soltó.

Aquellas palabras llamaron la atención de Isabella. Sentía que, de alguna forma, Edward le estaba diciendo que no era bueno en nada más y que, por ello, debía pasar por todos estos desagradables respecto a su vida privada.

—Puedo apostar que el Engreído de Mierda es bueno en algo más.

Él sonrió y miró hacia el frente, aún pensativo.

—Estuve unos semestres en la universidad.

Bella levantó las cejas.

—¿Cuántos?

—Ocho.

Abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Edward, te faltó solo un año…

—Ya sé.

—¿Y qué estudiabas…?

—Estudiaba leyes.

—Edward…

—Fue imposible con el fútbol.

—¿Por qué?

—Es un mundo agotador —le confesó, esta vez mirándola—. Viajar, costearse la vida entre hoteles, vivir en un país, luego en otro… De verdad era imposible.

—¿Te gustaba?

La sonrisa triste de él fue la respuesta que ella no esperaba.

—Sí, me fascinaba. Era lo que siempre quería hacer cuando era un niño.

Aquello le dolió a la doctora, que no paraba de contemplarlo con las cejas arqueadas.

—Pero… Yo creí que…

—Ya llegamos —exclamó, interrumpiéndola—. Te encantará este lugar… o eso espero.

Isabella miró hacia el frente y se encontró con un lugar parecido a una feria antigua, llena de colores, personas y puestos de mercado alternativo que asemejaban a una subciudad.

—Camden Town —murmuró, llevándose una mano al pecho.

Había querido ir a ese lugar por mucho tiempo.

—Lo conocías —dijo el jugador.

Ella asintió, sumergiéndose en sus recuerdos.

—Mi padre prometió llevarme durante años, cuando vivía en Estados Unidos soñaba con visitarlo, sabiendo que papá pasaba gran parte del tiempo aquí —le contó.

—¿Y pudo traerte?

Ella sonrió con la rabia en la garganta.

—¿Qué crees tú? —le preguntó directamente, demostrándole la acidez en sus palabras.

A Edward le llamaba la atención el resentimiento que expresaba Bella en cada momento que hablaba de Charlie Swan. ¿Qué le hizo? ¿Por qué esa emoción tan negra en su interior?

—Charlie te decepcionó mucho, ¿no?

Bella tragó, temerosa de mostrar más, siempre aterrada de que vieran su vulnerabilidad, incluso con Edward, que acababa de verla llorar. Ella se mordió el labio con fuerza, sin saber qué responder.

—Lo suficiente como para querer odiarlo —contestó con dificultad—. Fue un jugador, ¿imaginas lo difícil que fue esperarlo y que él no llegara?

Él frunció el ceño, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que parecía guardar en su corazón.

—Nuestro mundo es difícil, Isabella, quizá…

—Sé que todos ustedes alejan a sus familias, no deberían tenerlas —murmuró con los ojos aguados.

Edward arqueó las cejas y Bella se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando a la defensiva otra vez.

—Lo siento —soltó, tragando de forma ruidosa.

Edward se dio cuenta de cómo ella luchaba contra sus propios prejuicios, aquellos formados por la experiencia vivida por sus padres. Se propuso demostrarle que cada cosa que decía era diferente en él, aun cuando sabía que aquello iba a dañarlo a sí mismo en el camino.

—¿Sabes? Podemos olvidar todo eso que nos atormenta mutuamente e ir al mercado de Camden, ¿qué dices?

El entusiasmo en esos ojos hizo que asintiera, sin poder decir que no.

—¿Y ahí nos verán? —preguntó.

Edward rio.

—No, aquí hay tanta gente que pasaremos desapercibidos, aunque tú… no lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Mírate. Siempre estás hermosa. ¿Crees que no se girarán a mirar?

Bella se sonrojó, desconociéndose por aquello. Edward se perdió en ese color y tuvo que abrir la puerta para tomar aire y dejar de sentir eso que le apretaba los músculos de manera tan agradable.

—Vamos —instó.

Se dio la vuelta y le abrió la puerta para que ella saliera. Bella se bajó y él tiró de ella para llevarla hasta el amplio barrio. Era impresionante.

—Hay muchos lugares aquí que te encantarán, especialmente ahora que eres adulta.

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Conoces el Cyber Dog? —preguntó, dándole una vuelta en su propio eje.

Bella nunca había estado en un momento como este. De haberlo vivido con cualquier otro hombre, se habría sentido una tonta pero esta vez era tan diferente que no lo comprendía.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Ven.

Caminaron a paso rápido entre el gentío. Muchos se sacaban fotografías frente al lugar, por lo que poco o nada les importaba quién estaba a su alrededor. Edward tomaba su mano y la llevaba hacia esa tienda, la que parecía gustarle bastante. Ya frente a ella, Bella vio a dos hombres de lata de varios metros, uno a cada lado de la puerta. El letrero de la tienda era de metal.

—Por Dios —soltó.

—¿Sabes por qué no podías venir cuando eras una niña?

Ella negó.

—Ya lo verás.

Cuando entraron a Isabella se le desencajó la mandíbula. Era un lugar literalmente hecho de neón, con Gogo Dancers en jaulas pegadas a la pared, utilizando un estilo _Cyberpunk_ digno de sadomasoquistas.

—Edward Cullen, no me digas que sueles venir aquí con frecuencia.

Él se rio.

—Solo cuando estoy aburrido y quiero jugar —le susurró al oído debido a que la música estaba un poco alta.

—¿Jugar?

El futbolista volvió a tomarla de la mano y la condujo hacia un nuevo pasillo. Bella pudo ver los colores de la ropa, que variaban entre el fluorescente, lo psicodélico, el cuero y látex, lo que le resultaba enormemente sexy.

—Tal parece que te gusta venir aquí —murmuró, tocando la lencería en uno de los estantes.

—¿Y a ti? ¿Te gusta? —le susurró nuevamente al oído.

Sonrió.

—La verdad, me llama bastante la atención —respondió—. Y sí, tiene algo que me gusta.

Tocó uno de los vestidos de látex, aquellos que usaban las dominatrices que alguna que otra vez había admirado.

—Pues podría invitarte a una de las fiestas que se realizan aquí en Londres.

Aquella promesa de diversión no pasó desapercibida para ella.

—¿Estás invitando a tu doctora a una de tus perversas fiestas? —preguntó ella, contemplándolo con la ceja enarcada. El rostro de Edward cambiaba de color de acuerdo a las luces que le daban en la cara.

—En realidad, una invitación a mis fiestas no se compara en nada a las cogidas que nos dimos más de una vez —respondió él, sin pelos en la lengua.

—No puedo creer que soy capaz de aceptar la propuesta de un hombre a ir a una fiesta con temáticas increíblemente sadistas pero lo haría. En realidad, ni siquiera sé cómo es que me he terminado acostando contigo más de una vez —susurró.

Bella iba a ocultarle su expresión, fingiendo que le había gustado la ropa más allá, pero Edward le hizo parar, poniéndole una mano en la cintura y haciéndole girar para tenerla más cerca.

—¿Sabes por qué?

La voz de Edward sonaba rasposa y Bella estuvo tentada a besarlo.

—Porque te gusto más de lo que crees.

Isabella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Tan engreído. Había olvidado que eras un jugador de fútbol, la traducción a arrogancia es Edward Cullen…

Él no le permitió seguir hablando, porque la tomó con fuerza y la apegó a una pared para besarla con pasión. Bella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar.

—¿Lo ves? Si no te gustara de la manera en la que creo, no te habrías puesto así en el primer beso —le susurró, separándose de ella.

—Engreído Cullen.

Le guiñó un ojo.

Bella fingió que nada de lo que le decía le afectaba y se fue hacia aquellos trajes. De solo imaginarse en ellos la hacía sentirse increíblemente poderosa. Había uno de traje completo con tajos en las nalgas y cerca de los senos, con un escote desproporcionado que luego se unía a su cuello en una cinta de púas.

—Uau —murmuró Edward, poniéndose justo detrás de él—. ¿Qué tal si te lo llevas?

—¿Quieres que use esto en el centro de terapia?

—No me quejaría si se pudiera, pero a la Dra. Gruñona no le gustaría parecer tan poco seria delante de todos quienes asumen que tú eres una fría sin corazón —siguió molestándole mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda fina y delgada de ella.

—¿Dra. Gruñona? ¿Fría sin corazón? —Fingía estar anonadada, pero Edward seguía sonriendo.

—Sé que eres una gruñona empedernida, pero tienes un corazón inmenso que no quieres mostrarme todavía —le susurró, pegando su frente con la suya.

Bella se sintió extraña y abierta ante él, tan desnuda que tuvo un terror nauseabundo en la sangre. Edward lo notó y le acarició la mejilla con suavidad, sabiendo que podría provocar que ella se soltara con fuerza… pero no lo hizo; Bella, con total miedo, simplemente cerró los ojos.

—¿Me dejas regalártelo? —preguntó finalmente él.

Ella se rio.

—Solo con algo a cambio.

—Soy capaz de aceptarlo.

—Que no te quejes cuando lo ocupe contigo —murmuró ella, mirándolo con el fuego de la dominancia en los ojos.

—Será interesante demostrarte que quien te dominará soy yo —ronroneó él.

Bella buscó el traje y caminó hacia uno de los probadores, dispuesta a probarse en uno de ellos para que Edward se lo comprara. _Lo bueno es que es bien caro_, pensó, sonriendo y mirándose al espejo con malicia, pero también con una alegría inmensa en su expresión.

.

Bella estaba mirando hacia el mercadito, desde donde comprobó los puestos de música y alguno que otro tesoro para los melómanos. Las tiendas tenían letreros exóticos y figuras impresionantes para atraer la atención de todos, lo que la hacía mantenerse como si estuviera en Disneyland y ella fuera una niña en el parque. Edward la miraba a ratos, no queriendo demostrar lo fascinado que le ponía aquella mueca de sincera felicidad. Era hermosa cuando se veía así.

En un momento, Edward vio un brazalete bastante hermoso que estaba en uno de los puestos de antigüedades. Fue de inmediato hacia él mientras Bella contemplaba algunos discos de música, esperando a que no vaya a molestarse por la idea que tenía en su cabeza. No dudó en comprarlo, esperando a que ella fuera a sonreír aún más luego de todo lo que había pasado.

—Para regalo —le dijo él al vendedor.

Edward lo escondió en el bolsillo de su pantalón y acortó la distancia que lo separaba de ella.

—¿Ves algo que te guste?

—Todo aquí es fascinante.

—¿Tienes hambre?

Se miraron.

—Un poco.

—¿Te gustaría ir a comer algo? Y antes de que protestes, déjame invitarte.

Bella suspiró.

—Está bien.

—Espero que esta vez no me lances el alcohol a la cara.

—Eso depende de cómo se comporte el Engreído de Mierda.

—Por supuesto que seré un amor de hombre, Dra. Gruñona.

.

Bella tuvo que sujetarse de Edward al ver el inmenso local de comida y alcoholes. Era tan majestuoso que no podía creérselo. Él seguía mirándola, nada interesado en cómo el lugar llamaba la atención de todos, para su loca cabeza, lo único que importaba era la felicidad que expresaba luego de todo lo sucedido.

—Dios, mira ese bar —exclamó ella, caminando hacia la inmensa hilera de botellas, puestas como un mosaico de diferentes marcas y alcoholes.

—Bienvenida al _The Blues Kitchen_ —le susurró al oído.

La decoración le hacía énfasis al nombre, porque todo era muy alternativo. Tenía unos ventanales inmensos y la luminosidad jugaba muy bien con los cuadros de los ochenta colgados por todos lados.

—¿Habrá música en vivo? —preguntó ella, mirando hacia el escenario en donde ya se estaban instalando con sus instrumentos.

—Es famoso por ello. Espero que te guste el blues.

—¡Me fascina! —exclamó, muy sincera.

Bella no se había dado cuenta de cómo estaba dejando ir sus emociones sin controlarlas.

—Entonces nos quedaremos un buen rato aquí. —Le sonrió él—. Sentémonos ahí.

Cuando Bella se acomodó, miró a su alrededor con mucho bienestar. Mientras esperaban la comida, Edward seguía mirándola, poseso, casi hipnotizado.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ella, sintiéndose nerviosa.

¿Qué pasaba con Edward?

Él sacudió su cabeza y prefirió dedicarse a mover los cubiertos, sin saber qué decirle, porque en realidad ni siquiera él mismo se entendía. A medida que iba conociéndola más, su mente y algo más parecían necesitarle de una manera enloquecida, casi desesperada.

—La verdad, el lugar me ha gustado mucho. Comienzo a pensar que haber venido a Londres no fue tan malo después de todo.

—¿Recién? —La voz Edward sonaba como si estuviera fingiendo aquel pesar a propósito, pero no era así; para él, el hecho de que Bella se haya negado tanto a pisar este lugar lo hacía sentir impotente, porque de verdad quería que ella estuviera bien y no obligada.

—Poco a poco —respondió, bajando la voz.

Edward comenzó a recordar la cantidad de información que había llegado hoy gracias al hospital del cáncer, lugar en el que se había enterado de más cosas de las que imaginaba.

—Eso es porque este lugar debe traerte muchos recuerdos —dijo, refiriéndose a Londres.

Él era consciente de que posiblemente ella lo iba a enviar al carajo pero estaba equivocado. Bella contempló cada expresión de Edward, necesitando más. A cualquier hombre lo habría enviado al carajo, incluso, ni siquiera habría aceptado algo como esto… todos habían pasado de uno que otro polvo sin importancia, pero… Edward…

—Sí, tengo varios recuerdos de Londres como un lugar al que no quería volver —murmuró ella—. Comenzando porque viví un año aquí, cuando tenía ocho.

—¿Con Charlie?

Asintió.

—Pero volví.

—Recuerdo lo que dijiste —mencionó Edward—. Trabajaste en ese hospital…

—Sí. Lo hice cuando apenas comenzaba mi máster. Era una médica joven, mi sueño era estar con todos ellos y rehabilitarles… o mejorar cada momento antes de morir —susurró, mirando hacia el horizonte, recordando—. Participé en el equipo de rehabilitación de muchos niños, así como de muchas mujeres, principalmente quienes padecían cáncer de mama. Dolía, pero era tan satisfactorio poder hacerles sentir mejor.

—Imagino cuánto te querían.

Bella sonrió y tragó, añorando aquello.

—Mucho. En especial los niños.

Edward se sorprendió. Claro que era extraño, Isabella siempre parecía reacia a todo. No se la imaginaba con ellos.

—Tú… viste a ese hombre…

—Sí —lo interrumpió Bella.

No sabía si decírselo. Era tan difícil abrirse a otro hombre, ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba dispuesta, por qué simplemente era capaz de eso y más. ¿Qué pasaba? No tenía respuestas.

—Mi trabajo con los pacientes con cáncer era muy intenso, pero siempre me gustó poder entregar lo mejor de mí. Varios médicos y otros profesionales, como enfermeras, fisioterapeutas y psicólogos, conformábamos un equipo inmenso que velaba por la integridad de todos. Yo tenía buena relación con la mayoría, especialmente porque gran parte eran mujeres comprometidas. —Sonrió, recordándolos—. Pero entre los médicos, como comprenderás…

—Solo hombres.

—Y yo la única mujer.

Edward se inquietó ante la manera en que Bella comenzaba a comportarse. Sus manos temblaron de furia, una que parecía alterar cada espacio de ella.

—Dime qué ocurrió.

—Tuve una relación de un año con el médico que viste, Steve Rogers —susurró—. La única que he tenido en mi vida.

Ese médico… Claro, aquel que la saludó y que provocó la furia en ella.

—Es un oncólogo muy respetado, me lleva varios años —musitó—. Yo me enamoré, Edward, es algo que no he podido confiarle a nadie, excepto a mi madre. —Apretó los labios con los ojos llorosos. Edward quiso abrazarla, pero temía, nuevamente, a su rechazo—. Ahora lo sabes. Me enamoré como las tontas. Permití muchas cosas, ¿sabes? No sé por qué lo hacemos cuando nos calan hondo, sobre todo sabiendo cómo era Steve.

—¿Cómo era, Bella? —preguntó Edward, intrigado y preocupado.

Ella suspiró, consciente de que decirlo iba a dolerle.

—No quería que yo fuera más inteligente que él. Hizo complots en mi contra y fui marginada del equipo, muchos me acompañaron pero también muchos me dieron la espalda. Lo peor fue cuando lo descubrí cogiendo con una nena de dieciocho en su oficina. —Ella se rio, decepcionada de sí misma por haber confiado en un hombre. No había peor error que ese—. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo perdoné. ¿Cómo una mujer inteligente puede perdonar semejante atrocidad?

—Él volvería a hacerlo —murmuró.

Bella asintió.

—Un día hicimos una reunión en nuestro piso, asistieron varios colegas hombres, yo no estaba de acuerdo, yo… no me sentía cómoda con ellos pero pensé que él siempre iba a protegerme, que a pesar de que yo soy una mujer adulta, independiente y capaz, Steve también sería capaz de cuidarme de todos tal como yo iba a hacerlo, porque cuando uno ama… —La voz de Bella se extinguió mientras miraba al vacío y Edward sintió tanto dolor que no supo cómo expresarlo—. Todos bebieron mucho, yo solo me contenté con una botella, pero estaban completamente enloquecidos. Comenzaron a ponerse intrépidos y a decirme piropos nauseabundos. Creí que Steve iba a molestarse tanto como yo pero solo reía, abalando la situación, sintiéndose halagado, como si estuvieran disfrutando de una compra o un producto suyo. Les pedí que se fueran y le supliqué a Steve que los sacaran, pero se rio y comenzó a quitarme la ropa delante de ellos, mostrándome ante todos como su gran adquisición. Terminé semidesnuda delante de varios ojos masculinos mientras le pedía que me dejara ir… —Suspiró en medio de las palabras, queriendo borrar ese recuerdo, pero era en vano, nunca iba a hacerlo.

Edward no podía creerlo, le resultaba inverosímil que todos ellos hayan sido capaces de tal brutalidad. Le dolía tanto que luego sintió rabia. ¿Y ese maldito imbécil fue capaz de saludarla hoy? Maldita sea, si lo veía de nuevo…

Vio que lloraba y él se quedó perplejo ante cuánta angustia le provocaba ello en su pecho.

—De no ser porque una vecina nos escuchó, no sé qué habría pasado. Ella me mantuvo en su piso y me protegió, hizo cosas que ninguno de esos hombres pudo hacer —susurró—. ¿Y sabes qué? Lo denuncié, primero con la policía y luego con el director. Nada llegó a puerto, todo fue en vano, porque Steve lo supo y se vengó, difundiendo un video mío que hicimos mientras estábamos juntos, obviamente de índole sexual. Personas más influyentes que el director decidieron que yo daba una mala imagen para el equipo y el centro de salud, entonces fui despedida y marginada de la comunidad médica y científica de Inglaterra.

Edward se pasó una mano por la frente, evidentemente contrariado por lo que Bella le estaba contando. Nunca lo imaginó, jamás siquiera se le habría pasado por la cabeza. Se sentía tan impotente que no supo que decir por varios segundos, mientras ella lo contemplaba con los ojos llorosos. Y supo que ese era precisamente el problema, pensar que esas cosas no pasaban y que eso no generaba cicatrices en los demás. Bella tenía muchas en ella y supo que debía entenderla, sobre todo ahora, que algo le sucedía con ella justo en el corazón.

La impotencia le resultaba intolerable.

—Y en Estados Unidos volví a sentirme marginada al ser despachada por golpear a uno de los médicos que me acosó sexualmente. Cada vez que hago lo que amo un maldito hombre busca la manera de destruir mis sueños, haciéndolos suyos. Este mundo es una mierda porque son ellos los que lo dominan —gruñó con una rabia profunda en su pecho.

Edward quiso decirle que él jamás sería capaz de hacer eso, que podía cuidarle, que era alguien en quien podía confiar, que podía quererle…

—La verdad, ya no quiero acordarme de nada más —susurró.

Ella huía de su mirada, pensando en todo lo que le había sido capaz de confiar a Edward, quien ya no era un simple paciente, menos aún un engreído jugador. Ahora era alguien que la escuchaba. ¿Era capaz de entenderla?

—Bella, yo… —Apretó los labios, enojado, sí, enojado de verdad—. No mereces lo que has pasado.

—Es lo que vivimos muchas, por ustedes —dijo con resentimiento.

—Yo jamás te haría algo así.

La doctora tragó y prefirió mirar a la mesa, consciente de que Edward no merecía que lo metiera en la misma clasificación. Pero, ¿Steve no se había comportado como un príncipe al comienzo?

Por Dios, todo le daba vueltas en la cabeza.

—¿De verdad? —fue lo único que pudo preguntar.

—Bella, te estoy diciendo toda la verdad. Si pudiera, yo iría tras esos tipos y los reventaría a patadas, de verdad…

Bella rio, sin atisbo de bromas hacia él, sino con nerviosismo y algo de ternura hacia la manera que tenía de tratarla.

—¿Eres diferente? —pensó en voz alta.

Edward se atrevió a quitarle el cabello de la cara, aprovechando de acariciarla.

—Permíteme demostrártelo.

Bella iba a contestar pero el mesero llegó con sus pedidos y los dos dejaron ir el aire, dándose cuenta de la profundidad de los sentimientos que estaban tomando ambos.

.

Caminaban por las calles de Londres, ya a oscuras. Habían pasado tantas horas juntos que ni ellos se lo creían. Bella jamás había tolerado estar tanto tiempo en compañía, menos disfrutándolo de esta manera. Edward apenas se estaba haciendo a la idea de lo mucho que le gustaba estar al lado de su doctora, conociendo más de ella y adentrándose a su mundo.

—Espero haberte hecho olvidar un poco todo lo que ha pasado —susurró él con suavidad.

Bella notaba la manera en la cual él se esforzaba por darle lo mejor, incluso parte de sí mismo. Lo valoraba tanto y a la vez le generaba tanto temor. No sabía de qué lado estar.

—Gracias, Edward —le comunicó, parando en medio de la caminata.

Él la contempló, nuevamente queriendo tocarla, pero sin atreverse.

—Haría mucho más, pero sé que esto es lo que vas a soportar sin darme una patada en los huevos —añadió.

Bella se largó a reír de manera profusa debido a los nervios y Edward vio aquella mueca como el aliciente a besarla con fervor. Y entonces lo hizo, olvidándose de ese lado cobarde que lo embargaba cuando se trataba de ella. La doctora gimió entre sus labios, derritiéndose mientras las manos que acariciaban su espalda y la empujaban hacia su cuerpo. Fue inevitable que buscara su abrazo, completamente protegida por ellos.

—Te tengo un regalo —le susurró, queriendo mirarla.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Puedes lanzármelo a la cabeza si quieres, sé que no debería, eres mi médica y… —Apretó los labios y sacó la cajita, dispuesto a entregársela.

Bella la vio, completamente de bronce. Era una antigüedad, no le cabía duda. Era bellísima, con varias piedrecillas preciosas en la tapa. Ella la tomó; era bastante más pesada de lo que imaginó. En cuanto la abrió, se encontró con un precioso brazalete con piedrecillas de color púrpura y violeta, debía ser de oro dado su color y quizá databa de muchos años. Edward debió comprársela cuando estaba distraída en el Mercado. No supo interpretar bien el gesto, pero le había gustado tanto que simplemente sonrió, llevándoselo al cuerpo.

—Gracias, Edward —le respondió, tocándole el pecho con una de sus manos.

Él tiró de su mentón y volvió a besarla, sin poder aguantarse. Su beso, apasionado, enloquecido y frenético, les impedía separarse, necesitados el uno del otro de una manera insoportable.

—Deberíamos volver al departamento —susurró finalmente ella, queriendo borrarse la manera en la que él actuaba y lo que tanto le provocaba.

Edward asintió, consciente también de las emociones que se estaban generando.

—Espera —le dijo de pronto.

Ella lo miró.

—¿Me dejas hacer algo más?

Isabella tragó y finalmente movió la cabeza de manera positiva.

Edward tomó aire y la volvió abrazar, solo que esta vez él le besó la frente y la cobijó hasta poner su rostro en su pecho. Bella cerró los ojos al sentir su olor, su calor y su manera de decirle que estaba con ella y que no iba a permitir que nadie se aprovechara de su cuerpo ni de sus sueños. Estaba convirtiéndose en un escudo, uno que ella se había tenido que forjar para que nadie pudiera dañarla. Entonces buscó su rostro para mirarlo y Edward lo hizo, tomando cada lado de su rostro con cuidado. Cuando aquello ocurrió, Bella se puso a llorar de manera amarga, sabiendo que estaba dejándose morir en su cobijo.

A Edward se le apretó la garganta y el odio que lo embargó al recordar a ese hombre le hizo prometerse que pronto iba a destrozarlo, aunque fuera lo último que hiciera.

.

Una vez que cerró la puerta, Bella caminó lentamente por la sala, luchando consigo misma por no abrir y tomar a Edward para hacerlo suyo por completo. Moría por volver a sentir el temblor entre sus piernas, necesitaba una cogida suya para sentirse plena, al fin, pero lo evitó, sabiendo que cada vez que lo hacían, una parte de ella iba a atarse más a él. ¿Qué pasaba? Iba a volverse completamente demente sin darse cuenta. ¿Desde cuándo un polvo pasaba más allá con ella? Ya ni lo recordaba.

—Encima es mi paciente —gimió, enrabiada consigo misma—. Y es un jugador, como tu padre.

¿Eran diferentes?

Apenas podía concebir la idea de seguir sintiendo, le parecía inconcebible pero ahora… Mierda, ¿qué hacía? ¿Cómo seguía mirándolo? ¿Cómo estaba pasando todo tan rápido?

En ese instante sintió el sonido de su móvil. Cuando lo tomó, pensando que podría ser él, se llevó una gran decepción: era Jacob. Bufó, aburrida de él. ¿Por qué seguía llamándola? ¿No iba a cansarse?

—Jacob, por favor, basta —le pidió, apretando fuertemente el aparato.

—Bella, necesito hablar contigo, ya no soporto la distancia. Necesito más de ti.

—Jake, ya te dije que lo de nosotros no tiene cabida. Tú estás casado, ¡entiéndelo!

—Es por el jugador, ¿no?

—¿Qué?

—He leído los medios.

—Creo que no te compete…

—Bella, voy a buscarte.

—Estás demente.

Le corté, algo aterrada ante la manera en la que sonaba su voz. ¿Qué mierda le sucedía a Jacob? Era igual a todos, por supuesto que sí.

—Necesito alejarme de esto de una vez por todas —finalizó, echándose a la cama, agotada.

Se acordó del regalo del jugador y lo tomó, abriendo nuevamente la cajita para probarse el brazalete.

Una sonrisa escapó.

—Y si eres diferente, ¿serías capaz de quererme? —preguntó.

.

.

.

Ir al hospital era enfrentarse a un pasado lleno de heridas, pero también de algo precioso que le llenaba el corazón. Sentir había pasado a segundo plano cuando había pasado tiempo con el resentimiento en su corazón, pero ahora, gracias a esta ciudad, parecía recobrar tantas cosas que dejó atrás. O quizá, no era gracias a la ciudad, sino gracias a Edward.

Lo miró mientras conducía hacia el hospital, lugar al que irían para pasar un momento con los niños, tal como él le prometió que lo harían. La situación le resultaba tan tranquilizadora si Edward estaba con ella.

Al llegar, vieron la inmensidad del lugar. Era inevitable sentir mil cosas a la vez.

Edward simulaba que todo estaba bien pero estaba nervioso. Con Bella era frecuente sentir algo así al respecto, porque en general, ella generaba ese tipo de emociones en él. Pero no era solo por su doctora la razón de esto, sino porque estaría rodeado de todos esos ojos emocionados por verle… a pesar de ser una figura pública.

Cuando los niños comenzaron a ver que se acercaba Edward, ese jugador al que tanto miraban por televisión, sintieron la emoción, sin poder creerlo. ¡Era él!

Bella se giró a mirar a Edward, a quien le sonrió con sinceridad. Ella sabía lo que iba a causar y eso le hacía inmensamente feliz. Todos ellos lo merecían. Le habría encantado pasar por esto cuando era una niña, una sonrisa más significaba mucho y era impagable.

Edward caminó entre las camillas de todos los niños en su quimioterapia, sintiéndose completamente impotente al verlos ahí siendo tan pequeños. Los más grandes y, en general, los varones, estallaron de alegría al contemplar al jugador más famoso del mundo actual. Para ellos era surrealista. Bella veía cómo él, tan guapo y tan alegre, se agachaba para desordenarles el cabello y abrazarlos con una sinceridad tan flamante que su estómago vibró de mil sensaciones a la vez, situación que le hizo suspirar.

—Tengo esto para ti —le dijo él a un niño, quien casi lloraba de tan solo tenerlo en frente.

Era una de sus camisetas, autografiada, por supuesto.

Bella seguía mirando cómo él los abrazaba y les decía cosas al oído, sacándoles una sonrisa tan genuina que ella acabó suspirando. _Dios mío, ¿estoy suspirando? No, eso es… raro, no puedo estar…_, pensó, bloqueándose.

—Ella te mira mucho, ¿es tu novia? —le preguntó uno de los pequeños, sosteniendo la pelota entre sus manos.

Tenía una sonda en la nariz y sus mejillas estaban algo hinchadas por el tratamiento. Edward se las acarició, esperando, con todo su corazón, que aquello cambiara, que su destino no fuera así de cruel, porque, por Dios, le dolía de una manera insoportable.

—¿Quién? —inquirió.

El niño le apuntó hacia Bella quien, en cuanto notó que él la miraba, se sonrojó, algo que a Edward le generó una sonrisa coqueta.

—Ah, ella. —Respiró hondo, embobado—. No, no es mi novia.

—¿Quieres que lo sea? —preguntó él, con inocencia.

Edward tragó, consciente de la respuesta. Entonces se acercó a su oído y le contestó:

—Sí, quiero que lo sea.

Una niña, quien tiró de su bata para llamar su atención, le hizo huir de sus pensamientos inoportunos respecto a Edward. Bella se sintió enfrentada a sí misma al ver su cabeza sin cabello y el catéter en su cuello, mientras intentaba mantener una sonrisa en su pijama de oso. Debía tener cinco años y venía con una de las paramédicos, quien tiraba de la silla de ruedas para que entrasen a la sala.

A Bella le escocieron los ojos.

—Hola —la saludó. Pensó que había perdido el toque con los niños pero no era así; su voz sonaba tan dulce que se desconoció.

—Hola —respondió la pequeña, sosteniendo uno de sus peluches junto a ella.

Bella solía llevar uno también cuando era momento de las quimioterapias, en especial cuando su madre no alcanzaba a llegar a tiempo debido a su demandante trabajo.

—¿Eres mi nueva doctora? —preguntó.

Rio.

—No, vengo de pasada, vine con…

—¡Edward! —exclamó la nena, mirándolo con los ojos muy brillantes.

Bella se giró y vio cómo él se giraba con las cejas alzadas, como si hubiera reconocido la voz.

—Cariño —dijo él, corriendo hasta la silla y agachándose para abrazarla con un amor tan inmenso que Bella se impresionó.

La pequeña le regó besos por todo el rostro mientras reía, feliz de verlo como ninguna.

¿Quién era ella?

—Te extrañé mucho —señaló con sinceridad, abrazándolo aún con esa añoranza inocente que derretía a cualquiera.

Bella los miraba, muy impresionada.

—Y yo a ti. Lamento no venir tan seguido como te prometí, pero tú sabes, los hospitales…

—No me importa, solo quiero que me llames —susurró.

Los ojos de Edward escocieron, sabiendo cuán culpable se sentía de no haber podido acompañarla como era debido. Pero quería protegerla de los medios, de sí mismo y como buscaba hacerlo con toda su familia. Ser _él_ no era fácil, porque todo lo que significaba su nombre era motivo de interés y la situación lo sobrepasaba hasta la intolerancia.

La paramédico le dejó tomarla entre sus brazos y él se acercó con ella hacia Bella, quien seguía expectante ante la manera de ser de ellos dos. La pequeña lo tenía sujeto desde el cuello, adorándolo con tanta ternura que simplemente, su frialdad tan desgastante descendió de forma muy brusca.

—Quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial —susurró Edward—. Ella es Bree Cullen, mi hermana menor.

Bella sonrió.

—Mucho gusto —le dijo ella.

—Bree, ella es…

—¡Tu novia! —lo interrumpió la pequeña.

Los dos tragaron y luego carraspearon.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—No lo sé. —Se rio y se tapó la boquita.

—Es mi médica —le respondió su hermano, riéndose ante sus ocurrencias.

Bella se mordió el labio, algo intimidada ante la idea.

—Se llama Isabella Swan.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, muy feliz.

A Bella le recordaba tanto a sí misma que se sintió inmensamente conectada con ella. Fue inevitable acercar su mano hacia la suya, queriendo decirle que no estaba sola, de verdad que no, situación que le habría encantado escuchar de niña.

—Hola, Bree —contestó finalmente—. Debes querer mucho a tu hermano.

—¡Es el mejor! —gritó.

Edward le dio caricias en su rostro y ella se cobijó. A Bella se le derretía el corazón.

—Dra. Swan, Sr. Cullen, ¡qué maravilla verlos! —exclamó el director, llamándolos desde el umbral de la sala.

Los dos se acercaron y charlaron con él, indicándoles lo que harían durante la tarde para el bienestar de los niños.

—Me parece excelente que hayan decidido volver —afirmó el médico—. Ya saben que están en su casa, cualquier situación deben decírmela, ¿bien?

—Dra. Swan, qué inmensa sorpresa verla de nuevo —dijo esa voz, esa maldita y asquerosa que le traía tan malos recuerdos.

Ellos se giraron y se enfrentaron a la mirada de Steve, manteniéndose como si nada pasara, casi alegre de verla como a una antigua y muy fiel amiga.

—Vaya, de verdad es tan agradable verte de nuevo —añadió, caminando hacia ella.

—Dr. Steve… —comenzaba a decir el director.

—Por favor, ¿no vas a saludar? Tantos años sin verte —seguía diciendo.

Él se acercó de tal manera que iba a tomarla de la cintura para besarle la mejilla pero Bella se tensó tanto que no supo ni qué hacer. Edward, sintiendo un nudo de furia en la garganta, lo empujó, sacándolo de encima.

—No te atrevas a tocarla, doctorcito de mierda —espetó, apretando los puños y acercándose dispuesto a golpearlo.

Nadie tocaba a Isabella y aunque nadie fue capaz de protegerla antes, él ahora estaba con ella, dispuesto a todo.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, Bella contó su verdad ante la incapacidad que tenía ya de callar las cosas con Edward, a quien está abriéndole su corazón. Ella evidentemente tiene razones para odiar a los hombres, pero Edward quiere demostrarle que no es igual a todos los que han estado en su vida. ¿Qué creen que hará finalmente para materializar esas ganas que tiene de cuidarla y protegerla, y no solo eso, sino también de darle a conocer lo que su corazón está pidiendo? No en vano le dijo al niño que quería a Bella como su novia, una mujer que no parece ser de ese estilo... ¿o sí? Y bueno, ya conocimos a la hermana de Edward, Bree, quien lamentablemente está pasando por esa enfermedad tan triste. Les prometo que ella será una unión más para estos dos dominantes que, poco a poco, se están dominando en otros sentidos mutuamente. Y qué decir del final, ¿no? Steve va a pagar caro todo lo que le hizo a Bella, sabiendo que Edward está dispuesto a todo con tal de hacerle sufrir. ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de Pam Malfoy Black, Flor Santana, Josi, calia19, Valeeecu, , AnabellaCS, Liz Vidal, catableu, saku-112, Jenni98isa, Milacaceres11039, florcitacullen1, Yoliki, georginiuxa, Diana2GT, Iza, CazaDragones, CeCiegarcia, Brenda Cullenn, Olga Javier Hdez, Cavendano13, TEREYASHA MOOZ, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, Nelly McCarthy, krisr0405, angryc, debynoe12, Fernanda21, Tina Lightwood, Lizdayanna, freedom2604, Roxy de roca, seelie lune, Nairelena, LuluuPattinson, DanitLuna, Mar91, morenita88, rjnavajas, Elmi, Valevalverde57, Rero96, BellaWoods13, carlita16, Dominic Muoz Leiva, sool21, PameHart, YessyVL13, FlorVillu, Belli swan dwyer, Pancardo, marieisahale, miop, Rose hernandez, Tata XOXO, Reva4, saraipineda44, Pao-SasuUchiha, .10, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, damaris14, Pili, Anghye Taisho, twilightter, Vanina Iliana, isbella cullen's swan, Robaddict18, NarMaVeg, Jeli, Jocelyn, Fallen Dark Angel 07, JMMA, ELIZABETH, Maydi94, camilitha cullen, joabruno, sindy jaraba, Mayraargo25, Ilucena928, almacullenmasen, Tere, Jess, LicetSalvatore, Paolastef, ManitoIzquierdaxd, SeguidoradeChile, Diana, , Gibel, Alimrobsten, , Lore, patymdn, jupy, Abigail, liduvina, Mela Masen, Laurrrb, Ceci Machin, , AndreaSL, alejandra1987, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Mel. ACS, Alexandra Nash, Liliana Macias, NadiaGarcia, Vero.G, AndieA, Ronnie86, Jade HSos, Salve-el-atun, Karla M, Srita Cullen brandon, Tecupi, Poppy, caresgar26, Maribel 1925, cary, Annie Cullen Massen, bbluelilas, Santa, selenne88 y Guest. Espero volver a verlas a todas por aquí, sus gracias son un incentivo para seguir y me dan mucho entusiasmo_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review, recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	10. Capítulo 9: Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Wicked Game – Donny**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 9:**

**Sentimientos**

"_El mundo estaba en llamas y nadie podía salvarme más que tú_

_Es extraño lo que nos hace hacer el deseo_

_(…) Pero nunca soñé con encontrarme a alguien como tú_

_No, no quiero enamorarme_

_(…) De ti_

_Pero qué malvado juego me estás haciendo jugar_

_Al hacerme sentir de esta manera_

_Pero qué malvadas cosas por hacer_

_Para permitirme soñar contigo…_"

Edward iba a ponerle el pecho, hecho un animal, pero Bella le tomó la mano para que no lo hiciera. Ese imbécil no valía la pena. Steve lo miró con extrañeza, siendo soberbio como él solo sabía serlo, y entonces fue hacia adelante, enojado ante la prepotencia que demostraba este sujeto.

—Con Isabella no, ¿me escuchaste? —gruñó.

—¿Y tú quién eres para venir a tratarme así en mi lugar de trabajo?

Esta vez se interpuso ella.

—Es Edward Cullen, un jugador famosísimo, qué ignorante no saberlo, ¿no crees, Steve?

La manera en que salió su voz y su rotunda defensa a favor de Edward, hizo que él la mirase con una sonrisa inmensa.

—No me interesa ese mundo tan banal —contestó.

—Hace más que tú en tus años de experiencia —soltó la doctora.

—Soy Edward Cullen y si no me conoces ya lo haces. No lo olvidarás —añadió el jugador, utilizando un fuerte tono de voz.

—Señores, por favor, estamos a metros de niños —exclamó el director, intentando ser el mediador.

Bella miró a Steve y se dio cuenta de la diferencia abismal que había entre un ser humano como Edward y él. Respiró hondo y lo fulminó con sus ojos, tomando la valentía de la mujer que era para enfrentar a un cerdo como su ex novio.

—Tiene razón —susurró Edward, sin quitar los ojos de Steve.

Estaba pensando en cómo hacerle pagar cada una de las cosas que había hecho con Isabella, cada una y sin reparos. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Qué influencias podía mover para destruirlo hasta que no quedara nada de este pedante médico de cuarta?

—Me encantaría poder hablar contigo sin presencias… famosas —comentó el hombre, queriendo sonar amigable para amenizar el ambiente.

—Yo no —respondió Bella—. Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

Steve miraba a Bella, impresionado con lo hermosa que se había puesto con los años. Si bien, siempre fue despampanante, ahora lo era mucho más. Se había pasado años arrepentido de su comportamiento, siempre preguntándose cómo fue que había sido tan idiota con ella, la única mujer que había querido. Desde entonces no dejó de pensarla, culpable por haber sido tan poco hombre. Y ahora, teniéndola en frente, lo que más quería era su perdón. Pero ¿qué hacía con ese tipo? ¿Quién era? Sí, había mentido, claro que lo conocía, era imposible que no si el tipejo aparecía a cada segundo en la televisión o en los periódicos, pero detestaba enormemente a esos sin talento. ¿Qué hacía una mujer tan inteligente como Bella con un sin cerebro como Edward Cullen? ¿Y lo había defendido? Vaya que cambiada estaba.

—Bella, no necesitamos actuar de esta manera. ¿Podemos hablar? Dame la chance, han sido demasiados años —señaló.

La Dra. Swan tragó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos, actuando con inteligencia. La impulsividad no era para ella, una mujer capaz y astuta no podía ser capaz de actuar sin pensar con claridad. Sí, quería darle una patada en los testículos, pero la indiferencia era su mejor arma, y a Steve aquello le dolía con fuerza, ¿cómo no conocerlo?

—Bien, te daré la oportunidad. Necesito reírme por un momento —susurró de manera sarcástica.

Steve se acomodó la mandíbula.

—Bella —llamó Edward, frunciendo el ceño.

¿De verdad iría con él?

Bella se giró a mirarlo, como indicándole que estaría bien. Sabía que quería protegerla, lo que era nuevo para ella porque nadie jamás lo había hecho, excepto su madre.

—Descuida. Volveré en unos minutos —señaló. Ella sabía lo que hacía; era una mujer adulta.

Edward apretó las manos, viéndola ir con el doctor de mierda. Por un momento se sintió ligeramente contrariado, ¿de verdad iba a permitir una palabra viniendo de él? Su corazón y alma apasionada, impetuosa, viva hasta los huesos de ardiente fuego, le impedían pensar con la cabeza fría, no como Isabella, que siempre parecía meditar cada uno de sus movimientos… y emociones. La incomodidad le hizo darse la vuelta, sabiendo que no era justo que la juzgara por sus decisiones, pero ¿cómo evitarlo?, si la inseguridad le comía los sesos cuando ella le impedía cuidarle y protegerle, no porque sintiese que fuera una mujer débil, sino porque cuando un hombre quiere a una mujer…

Daba igual. Pensar en esas cosas lo estaba matando.

Se dio media vuelta y volvió con los niños para intentar olvidar lo que le estaba comiendo la cabeza y sí, el corazón.

Mientras, Bella iba hacia adelante, sabiendo dónde quedaba exactamente la oficina de Steve. Él seguía mirándola, pensando en qué decirle para disculparse por sus errores del pasado. Cuando llegaron, Isabella no esperó a que le abriera y lo hizo ella misma.

—¿Y? ¿Qué esperas decirme? —preguntó, cruzándose de brazos.

Miró las fotografías de reojo, dándose cuenta que ella seguía en uno de los cuadros. Aquello la enfureció tanto que estuvo a punto de largarse, pero aguantó lo que pudo.

—Toma asiento.

—No quiero.

Steve caminó hacia su silla y sí lo hizo.

—Primero, quiero agradecerte por haber venido. Es un lindo gesto.

—Habría estado aquí más tiempo, pero tuve que irme gracias a ti.

Él tragó y asintió.

—Lo sé, es algo en lo que no he dejado de pensar en todos estos años.

—¿Y?

—Quiero que me perdones.

—Te costará aquello. ¿Algo más?

Steve apretó los labios, por tanto, Bella prefirió acercarse a la puerta y marchar. Sin embargo, él no iba a permitirlo, por lo que se acercó a ella y tomó su mano. Ella lo contempló, viendo al único hombre al que había amado en toda su vida. No sintió nada más que unas ganas inmensas de meterle un puntapié en la entrepierna.

—No me toques, no quiero que un hombre como tú lo haga —susurró ella, soltándose con la mirada fija en sus ojos.

No le temía, ni siquiera un poco. Jamás le iba a temer a un hombre tan cobarde.

—Al menos dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado. Tuvimos una relación, yo te amé, en realidad… todavía lo hago.

Bella tragó y acabó empujándolo. Iba a marcharse, pero prefirió darse la vuelta.

—Sí, yo también te amé, lo hice con sinceridad, pero no merezco que un hombre sea capaz de faltarme el respeto de esa manera. Puedes guardarte esos sentimientos como vienes haciendo durante todos estos años, ¿qué más da?

—Bella…

—Publicaste mi intimidad, hiciste que me sacaran, no me defendiste… Eso nunca ha sido amor, me creías tu propiedad y disfrutaste haciendo lo que hiciste…

—Eso no es así…

—Yo seguiré pensando así.

—Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que he cambiado.

—¿Cómo harás? ¿Eh? ¿Regalándome algo como antaño? ¿Buscando tenerme a costa de hacerme sentir inferior? Lo siento, Steve, yo nunca he sido inferior a ti, lo sabes bien, por eso me querías fuera de este lugar, porque estás seguro de cuán fuerte, inteligente e inmensa soy. No lo lograste.

Él tragó y bajó la mirada, algo impaciente con la tozudez de Isabella.

—Ya no tengo esa idea en la cabeza. No sabes cuánto te extraño, de verdad.

—Sigue extrañándome.

—Al menos dame la oportunidad. Déjame llamarte, saber de ti, invitarte a beber algo.

Bella se rio.

—¿Es por ese tipo? ¿El jugador?

Su risa cesó.

—¿Crees que solo merezco espacio porque estoy con otro hombre?

—Entonces estás con él.

Suspiró y miró hacia la puerta.

—Lo que haga con mi intimidad es asunto mío. Adiós, Steve.

Cuando Isabella cerró la puerta, botó el aire acumulado por la rabia y los seguidos recuerdos que significaba ver a Steve. Ya no dolía como antes, solo quedaba el coraje de lo que pasó y cómo aquello aún le seguía provocando rechazo ante la inminente cercanía de los hombres.

Pensó en Edward, en ese jugador egocéntrico y dulce a la vez. Sonrió, pero también tragó de manera audible, sintiéndose rara, como si tenerlo en su cabeza no fuera parecido a nada de lo que ya había pasado antes. ¿Edward sería diferente? ¿Él…?

No, para qué pensar en eso, de todas formas, ellos no tenían ninguna relación, tampoco iba a suceder porque él era su paciente y ella su médica, aunque no dejaban de acostarse, así como tampoco de mirarse de esa manera tan…

Apretó las manos.

Regresó, ansiosa de poder verlo y entonces se lo encontró junto a su hermana, aquella chiquita que estaba aferrada a su peluche mientras sonreía, contenta de tener al hombre que admiraba frente a ella. Cuando llegó hasta su lado, Edward la miró un segundo y luego siguió con su hermana. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, sin querer darle vueltas a su gesto, pero haciéndolo al fin y al cabo.

—Es lindo ver a tu hermano, ¿no es así? —le preguntó la Dra. Swan.

—¡Mucho! —exclamó.

—Iré a seguir con los demás. No creo que haya problema, ¿no?

Bella negó, sin saber qué contestar. Cuando se quedaron solos, la pequeña Bree tiró de su bata otra vez.

—Creo que está enojado.

—¿Sí? ¿Por qué?

Se encogió de hombros.

—Le gustas. —Se rio y se tapó la boca.

Tragó.

—No lo creo…

—¡Sí! —exclamó.

Suspiró y le acarició la cabeza. Miró a Edward de reojo y notó que él también lo hacía con ella pero al final desvió la mirada triste.

Luego de quedarse con los niños, en especial ella con Bree, con quien sentía una conexión especial, Edward y la doctora se despidieron. La pequeña, quien estaba un poco triste por verlos partir, le dio un abrazo tan grande que hizo que cerrara los ojos.

—¿Volveremos a vernos? —preguntó ella, mirándola.

—Claro que sí —respondió Edward, quien había llegado hasta su lado—. Un día iremos a verte a casa, ¿bueno? Lo prometo.

—Papá y mamá te extrañan mucho —dijo—. ¡Te encantaran, Bella!

¿Con sus padres? ¿Ella?

Edward no la miró mucho.

—Descansa mucho —le recordó Bella, pasando por alto el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta—. Te veré pronto.

La enfermera se la llevó hasta su cama y ella se quedó un poco triste de verla irse. Le recordaba mucho a sí misma. Ojalá hubiera tenido un hermano que la quisiera tanto como Edward.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó él, usando un tono de voz neutral.

Bella asintió.

Caminaron en silencio por el estacionamiento, sumidos en la incomodidad de un ambiente desconocido para ambos. Cuando Edward le abrió la puerta, Bella se negó a entrar.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrogó, mirándolo a los ojos.

El jugador hizo un mohín con los labios y se acomodó los cabellos, nervioso ante la pregunta de su doctora.

—Nada importante. Sube.

—Hey. No. Dime qué ocurre.

Edward tragó.

—¿Crees que importe?

—Es por Steve.

Edward se lamió el labio, irritado de escuchar su nombre.

—Dime, ¿es por él?

—No creo que importe, ¿sabes? No tengo por qué opinar de las decisiones que tomas…

—Pero te molestas de igual manera.

Él bufó.

—¿Por qué fuiste tras él? ¿No fue suficiente con lo que hizo?

La rabia en las expresiones de Edward no pasó desapercibida para Bella. Parecía tan enojado con Steve que si lo veía ahora posiblemente era capaz de romperle el cuello.

—Sé que ni siquiera me debes explicaciones es solo que… —Cerró los labios y la miró—. ¿Sientes algo todavía por ese tipo?

El miedo ante una respuesta positiva por parte de ella le hizo temblar.

—Fue tu novio, claro que puedes seguir sintiendo cosas por él.

Bella se mordió el labio y lo tomó desde la quijada, queriendo que la mirara. Ella también estaba nerviosa, no sabía cómo tomarse esta nueva faceta de su parte.

—No siento nada por Steve y si llego a sentir algo será rabia —le susurró.

—Pero…

—Fui con él porque quería escuchar por última vez sus mentiras y decirle, una vez más, que no iba a recibir nada de mí. Eso es todo.

Edward se sintió culpable por pensar tanto y prefirió mirar hacia sus labios, un lugar que le tranquilizaba.

—Creí…

—¿Qué?

—A veces quisiera que me lo permitieras, ¿sabes?

Bella tragó.

—Que me permitas cuidarte, no porque te sienta débil, sino porque… —Edward arrugó su frente y le acarició la mejilla, sacándole la tensión de su interior.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró.

—Da igual. Estaba tenso, creí que tú y él… Ya sabes.

La doctora arqueó las cejas y bajó sus manos por el cuello y el pecho de Edward. Él la sostuvo, ansioso por besarla y finalmente lo hizo, atrapando su lengua con descaro y sacándole un fuerte gemido por la sorpresa y el deseo. La abrazó mientras se rozaban, no queriendo ni permitiendo dejarle ir.

—Steve y yo nada —respondió ella, aún con sus labios junto a los suyos—. Nada.

—Lo siento.

—No me interesa volver a cometer los mismos errores.

—¿Por eso estás besándome?

Bella se rio.

—Eres un verdadero engreído de mierda.

—Y tú mi Dra. Gruñona.

—¿Tuya?

—No me lo discutas. Es así.

Volvieron a besarse, tornando el ambiente con una pasión y necesidad imperiosa. Bella apretaba su camisa, mientras que Edward tenía sus manos en sus nalgas, sosteniéndola con fuerza.

—Quiero hacerle pagar lo que me hizo —le confesó ella.

—¿Cómo?

—Tengo que encontrar la forma. No quiero que ninguna mujer cercana a él vuelva a pasar por algo similar.

—Cuenta conmigo.

Bella sonrió.

—Sé que puedo contar contigo.

Cuando Edward manejó directo al departamento, Bella lo miraba de reojo, sintiendo algo en el vientre cada vez que topaba con su perfil divino y sus brazos fuertes y tatuados en línea recta mientras sostenía el volante. Sí, era un engreído de mierda, pero ese mismo ser era capaz de todo por ella, ¿no había hecho lo posible por estar ahí a pesar de todo?

Bella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba gracias a Edward, lo que le asustó tanto que tuvo que mirar hacia la ventana. _No, no puede pasar, yo volveré a Nueva Jersey pronto, Inglaterra no es mi mundo, menos aún el ambiente_, pensó con un nudo en su garganta, porque ¿cómo engañarse a sí misma?, irse era incómodo porque significaría que él iba a…

—Ya llegamos —le dijo Edward, un poco curioso de verla tan pensativa.

—Oh. No me di cuenta.

Cuando subieron hasta la planta de Bella, él se apoyó cerca del umbral de la puerta principal, esperando a que entrara para irse al suyo.

—¿Y tú? —le preguntó ella, valiente.

—¿Yo qué? —La miraba, muy divertido.

—¿No vas a entrar?

Sonrió.

—¿Me estás invitando?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Por qué no?

Ella caminó hacia adentro y esperó a escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrarse. Cuando aquello ocurrió, Bella se dio la vuelta, esperando a encontrárselo ahí pero no había nadie. ¿Se había ido? Sintió mucha decepción y se volvió hacia adelante, viéndolo de frente y a centímetros de su rostro.

—¿Creías que iba a negarme? —preguntó, desabotonándose lentamente la camisa.

Bella vio el nacimiento de sus tatuajes y sintió cómo su respiración se aceleraba.

—Cabe la posibilidad, ¿no?

Él negó, tomó su mano y la hizo chocar con su pecho.

—Nunca, no cuando se trata de ti.

Bella sonrió, le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y saltó sobre su cuerpo para besarlo sin tapujos. Edward le apretó las nalgas y comenzó a subir su falda con fuerza, rompiendo un par de costuras.

—Edward —gimió ella.

La apoyó en el sofá, aprovechando de acariciar sus muslos y piernas mientras se acomodaba entre ellas. Vio su ropa interior y la destrozó entre sus dedos, excitándola frente a la inmensidad de sus actos. Al tenerla desnuda, lanzó la tanga hacia atrás y le abrió las piernas con fuerza, hundiendo su cabeza entre ellas y metiendo su lengua en aquellos rincones sabrosos y húmedos. Bella se arqueó y acarició los cabellos de él, hundiéndolo más en su intimidad.

—Márcame —le suplicó, rozándole el tacón en la espalda.

—¿Queriendo que la domine, Dra. Swan?

Ver sus ojos verdes debajo de ella, como un animal salvaje queriendo devorarla, le hizo gemir.

—Sht. Es un secreto entre tú y yo.

Edward hundió sus dedos con fuerza en sus muslos, sacándole un grito.

—No diga que no le advertí pero mañana todos preguntarán qué ocurrió.

—No… me importa —dijo ella con dificultad, enloquecida por la manera en la que su lengua se movía y dibujaba entre sus labios y clítoris—. ¿Qué tienes… en esa maldita boca?

Él se rio, exhalando su aire caliente y mezclado con el levemente frío del ambiente. Bella volvió a removerse, inquieta ante cómo su boca la succionaba.

—¿Por qué?

Cuando se le unió un dedo hasta la profundidad de su interior, dejó ir un grito de placer.

—Cállate —le dijo, tomándolo desde la quijada y acercándolo a sus labios—. No necesitas que te responda.

Se besaron mientras sostenían la humedad de sus bocas y la de ella desde su intimidad, mezclándose entre jadeos fuertes. Bella se deshizo del pantalón de Edward y él se acomodó, volviendo a apretar sus muslos. Cuando entró, penetrándola con fuerza, ella vibró entre sus brazos, gritándole por más junto a su boca. El jugador se acercó a su cuello y usó sus dientes para marcarla tal como se lo pidió y recordándole, sin miedo alguno esta vez, que se pertenecían aunque no quisieran asumirlo.

.

Bella estaba sobre el sofá, sintiendo la mirada de Edward mientras pasaba su dedo índice por su brazo. En otra oportunidad, aquella muestra tan íntima de su parte la habría incomodado pero con él esos gestos no tenían ese efecto, no desde hacía mucho. Lo que la inquietaba era eso mismo, cuánto le gustaba.

Su garganta se cerró de emociones encontradas.

—¿En qué piensas? ¿Ya te has arrepentido? —la molestó él.

Bella se rio con sinceridad, gesto que siempre rompía la seriedad impenetrable de su rostro. A Edward eso le gustaba tanto que la miraba con aún más detenimiento.

—Mírame.

Ella lo hizo, enarcando una ceja.

—Simplemente… pensaba en el hospital —mintió. No quería confesar que estaba pensando en lo que él le hacía sentir.

—Vaya. ¿Algo en especial?

Suspiró y se acomodó para poder mirarlo.

—Edward… Bree…

—Sí, va en su sexta quimioterapia. Sé que la próxima será devastadora.

—¿Cuántas en total?

Edward frunció el ceño mientras recordaba lo mucho que quedaba.

—Doce.

Bella cerró los ojos de dolor.

—Quisiera que acabe pronto. No soporto verla ahí.

—Lo sé. Tus padres deben estar devastados.

Los ojos del jugador se tornaron acuosos.

—Muchísimo. Ha sido más difícil de lo que creían.

—¿Leucemia?

Él asintió.

—Solo espero tenerla conmigo todo lo que me queda de vida. Es mi pequeña, no sabes cuánto duele verla sufrir. No es justo.

La Dra. Swan le acarició la mejilla, lo que para Edward fue tan sorprendente y tan dulce que no se pudo aguantar el deseo de tenerla consigo, abrazándose a su consuelo. Bella pudo huir como habría pasado con cualquier otro hombre, excepto con Edward, con él nada era igual, nada.

—Puedes contar conmigo, siempre —le dijo.

Edward le acarició la mejilla y asintió, sintiéndose mejor de tan solo escucharlo. Qué gran efecto tenía su Dra. Gruñona cuando le decía estas cosas.

—Bree necesita mucho apoyo, pero también tus padres… y tú. —Bella pasó su mano por los tatuajes—. Y yo te lo daré, cada vez que lo necesites.

El jugador no se aguantó y le dio un profundo beso, sacándole un suspiro a la doctora. Finalmente se quedaron mirando, sabiendo que tarde o temprano esto podía convertirse en algo más intenso de lo que ya era.

.

Bella golpeaba constantemente el bolígrafo contra las hojas de su plan de ejercicios, esta vez sin saber cómo concentrarse. Desde anoche que todo le seguía dando vueltas, sí, desde que vio el gran avance que estaba teniendo Edward con respecto a la terapia.

Hacía dos meses que estaba en Inglaterra y el tiempo había sido tan intenso que ni siquiera los sintió. Y ella pensaba que iba a ser más difícil. Si todo seguía así de bien, cuatro meses serían suficientes… o menos… para que él pudiera volver a las canchas y ella, bueno, irse a donde pertenecía.

¿Por qué estaba tan inquieta por esa situación? ¿Por qué la idea la mantenía al borde de la silla, sin querer pensarla?

El sonido de su móvil le hizo dar un salto y ella rápidamente lo tomó, viendo al remitente. Era Tanya.

—Hola, ingrata —la saludó ella.

—Hola, lo siento, sabes que aquí el trabajo es inmenso.

—Ya lo veo. ¡Te olvidaste que tienes una amiga en Nueva Jersey!

Bella se rio.

—Jamás. Sabes que siempre estoy pendiente de ti.

—¿Pudiste conseguir lo que te pedí?

Suspiró.

Venía pidiéndole lo mismo hacía semanas.

—Eso no me compete…

—Por favor.

—Tanya.

—¡Tú trabajas con él! Convéncelo de que me dé esa entrevista.

Tanya quería a toda costa la entrevista con Edward Cullen, en especial ahora que Bella tenía acceso a él. Bella estaba taciturna, no porque no quisiera que su amiga tuviera una exclusiva luego del accidente que le había costado la ausencia en la cancha, sino porque las intenciones de ella no eran exclusivamente profesionales y lo sabía.

Pero Tanya era su amiga, una de las pocas, de hecho. ¿Cómo iba a decirle que no? Además, ¿qué importaba? Edward y ella no eran… nada.

—Bien, voy a intentarlo, pero no prometo nada, yo no soy su agente ni nada parecido.

—¡Da igual! Su agente está muy interesado, es solo él quien no está convencido, ¡pero sé que tú lo lograrás!

Bella bufó.

—Te tendré noticias pronto.

Justo cuando cortó, Alice llegó a la oficina con el sobre del nuevo escáner de Edward. Bella se levantó de la silla y la miró, inquieta, como si trajera una bomba.

—Creo que son buenas noticias —le comentó ella, dejándola sobre el escritorio.

Bella la tomó y sacó el CD.

—¿Eso crees?

—Sí. El Dr. Vulturi comentó que pronto se iría él de aquí. Vaya que lo detesta.

La doctora quiso reírse junto a Alice pero no pudo.

La enfermera notó lo que pasaba con su amiga y se sentó frente a ella, un tanto inquieta.

—Bella, ¿pasa algo?

La Dra. Swan no escuchó, simplemente hizo funcionar el escáner en su pantalla y vio lo que ya esperaba: una mejoría brutal en su pierna. El músculo estaba sanando y era cosa de muy poco tiempo para que él pudiera volver a las canchas. Eso solo significaba una sola cosa.

—No me queda mucho tiempo aquí —respondió, mirándola.

—¿Ya no son cuatro meses?

Ella negó.

—Ha tenido una mejoría impecable. Mira cómo el desgarro ya parece imperceptible. La terapia ha sido tan maravillosa que él, en dos meses o menos, podrá reintegrarse al equipo. Alcanzará a participar del campeonato mundial sin problemas. —La voz de Bella era lenta y poco entusiasta, lo que contrastaba con lo que decía.

Alice la miró, sin entender por qué parecía tan triste si su trabajo había sido tan efectivo. ¿Qué ocurría? Era como si no quisiera irse… o no, era como si no quisiera dejar de ver a Edward Cullen.

—Debería decírselo al Sr. Cullen, le alegrará la idea de volver a hacer lo que tanto ama —comentó Alice.

—S-sí —respondió—. Debo decírselo.

Bella estaba inquieta. La posibilidad de volver a Nueva Jersey era inevitable, quizá en menos de dos meses, lo que le provocaba un fuerte dolor en su vientre.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Alice seguía preocupada.

Bella ignoró la pregunta, no porque quisiera, sino porque su atención estaba muy lejos de ahí. Cuando salió, vio a Edward corriendo rápidamente en la cinta mientras uno de los terapeutas observaba el funcionamiento del músculo con las máquinas conectadas a sus piernas. Parecía ágil y cómodo, mejorando de manera abrupta. Vaya que había hecho un buen trabajo. ¿Por qué no estaba contenta?

—Buenas tardes, Dra. Swan —dijo el terapeuta, llamando la atención de Edward, quien al enfrentarse a la idea de ver a su doctora, por poco se dio de bruces con la máquina.

—Buenas tardes —respondió Bella, mirando a Edward con una sonrisa burlona en su boca.

—No la había visto supervisando —exclamó él—. La extrañé.

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Cómo vamos?

—Perfecto. Aunque iría mejor si usted estuviera conmigo.

—Estás con suerte. Hugo. —Miró al terapeuta—. Gracias. Seguiré yo.

Cuando el hombre se fue, Bella se agachó suavemente y tocó el muslo y la pantorrilla herida, verificando que todo estuviera bien. Edward apenas sintió el ardor común de un músculo sin mejorar en su totalidad, más bien sentía sus dedos más calientes que nunca.

—No baje tanto, me trae recuerdos, Dra. Swan.

Bella estaba frente a su pelvis, conectando sus ojos con los suyos. Y aunque quiso reírse por las bromas inoportunas de su engreído paciente, la idea de que estuviera tan bien le seguía provocando sentimientos encontrados, situación que no pasó desapercibida por Edward.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Ella subió lentamente, sintiendo cómo el corazón se le desgarraba. Era una sensación que no recordaba haber sentido, no desde que se sintió decepcionada por su padre.

—Estás mejor. —Ella quiso alegrarse—. Mucho mejor.

Edward sonrió, contento ante la idea.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Bella tragó.

—Que si sigues así, podrás volver a las canchas perfectamente para el mundial de fútbol.

Él amplió su sonrisa, pero entonces pensó en que, para esa fecha, solo restaban tres meses y dos semanas.

Oh. Eso quería decir que…

—Uau. —No había dejado escapar una exclamación de felicidad tan falsa en mucho tiempo.

—Vas a poder seguir demostrando cuán bueno eres en lo tuyo.

Asintió.

—¿Tú…?

—Volveré a Nueva Jersey.

La expresión de Edward decayó, sintiéndose imposibilitado de hablar.

—Creo que es el mejor camino.

—¿Y estar aquí…?

—No lo sé.

—Creí que estaría más tiempo contigo, el contrato estipulaba ocho meses…

—Lo sé. Solo si lo ameritaba.

—¿No vas a quedarte a verme? —quiso bromear él, aunque por dentro estaba hecho jirones.

—Puede ser —le respondió—. Ahora… tengo que volver a mi oficina. No creo que nos veamos pronto.

Edward asintió y le permitió marchar, pensando en lo mucho que le dolería seguirla y recibir una negativa de su parte.

Bella siguió su camino hacia aquel lugar de cuatro paredes y cerró la puerta con fuerza. Cuando se quedó en la inmensidad de su soledad, miró sus tacones, sin saber qué hacer. En cuanto recordó lo que iba a pasar en tan poco tiempo, su garganta hizo un sonido fuerte y ella comenzó a llorar, como si pronto fuera a perder algo inmenso, como si su vida no tuviera mucho sentido en ese tiempo que, tarde o temprano iba a llegar y a separarlos sin poder evitarlo.

.

Edward no pudo ver cuándo se marchó, menos aún se atrevió a llamarla. Cuando se trataba de ella, toda esa valentía que tenía para cualquier cosa en su vida se iba al carajo.

Bella era su debilidad.

Jasper había quedado preocupado cuando fue a verlo y se encontró con un hombre de ojos destrozados y mirada perdida. No parecía su amigo, aquel hombre invencible. Ni siquiera cuando tuvo la lesión se había visto así.

—Necesito un trago —le dijo, echado en el asiento de su coche.

—¿Un trago? Tú ni siquiera estás bebiendo.

—¿Vas a acompañarme? Puedo ir solo de todas formas.

Jasper suspiró.

—No te dejaré para que te encuentre cualquier cámara por ahí. Vamos.

Su amigo manejó hacia un discreto bar donde solían ir para disfrutar sin el ojo público. Hacían mucho no se daban una vuelta por ahí. Cuando Edward puso un pie en el sitio, fue rápidamente hacia el alcohol para beber cuanto antes. Estaba tan melancólico y triste que era lo único que quería para olvidar.

Edward estaba en la barra, sosteniendo su mejilla mientras pensaba seriamente en lo que estaba ocurriéndole.

Suspiró.

—Hey, ¿vas a seguir bebiendo? —le preguntó Jasper, mirando hacia todos lados, temeroso de que alguien saliera con algún móvil o cámara.

—Ya déjame en paz —respondió el jugador, jugando con los hielos de su whisky.

—Estás con medicamentos.

—¿Y?

—La Dra. Swan dijo…

Edward suspiró al escuchar su nombre.

¿Cuánto iba a acabarse esta tortura? Cada vez que la recordaba se le trastornaba el corazón de una manera alocada. Quería ponerle un nombre a eso, pero se negaba a continuar, porque sabía que Bella no sentía lo mismo y eso, en definitiva, iba a acabar matándolo.

—Ah, se sigue tratando de ella —soltó Jasper.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró.

Su amigo y compañero suspiró.

—Desde que la conoces te has vuelto diferente.

Él seguía sin entender.

—Más pensativo, más… silencioso. Es como si pensaras en ella todo el tiempo.

Edward no supo qué responder.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso…?

Edward dio vuelta la cara, avergonzado de sentir cosas por una mujer que posiblemente jamás iba a tomarlo en cuenta por ser un simple jugador. Ella era de otro mundo, se lo había dicho muchas veces.

—Oye, no me esquives —le pidió.

Se bebió todo el vaso antes de mirarlo y entonces pidió otro más. Jasper lo miraba, desconociendo a su amigo, con el que había estado jugando por doce años.

—Sabes que dejaré de verla en cuatro meses más, ¿no?

A Edward aquello le angustiaba de manera sobrehumana. No soportaba la idea.

—Mi terapia acaba ahí, estoy mejorando muy bien.

—¿Y eso? ¿No te alegra?

Negó.

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque no la tendré a mi lado desde entonces.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. —Suspiró—. Sinceramente, no lo sé.

Jasper quedó callado, porque bien sabía que Edward era una persona que no formalizaba nunca. En serio. Ahora parecía otra persona, era cuestión de verlo.

—No puedo estar sintiendo estas cosas por mi doctora —le dijo, mirándolo—. Voy a sufrir con todo esto, ¿no es así?

Su amigo le palpó el hombro y Edward apretó el vaso, muy inquieto. Él sabía cómo se llamaba esto, pero de solo pensarlo se le erizaban los vellos, no porque tuviera miedo de sentir, sino porque le aterraba que Bella lo rechazara. Ella era una mujer a la que simplemente estas cosas no le interesaban, ¿no?

—Solo tú decides, amigo mío, solo tú. ¿Vale la pena?

Edward lo contempló.

—Cada maldito sufrimiento ante la incertidumbre —señaló.

—Entonces te llevaré a tu departamento y tú decidirás qué hacer estos dos meses. Ya veo lo que estás sintiendo.

—No sé cómo lidiar con ello.

—No sabes cuánto te entiendo.

El cobrizo alzó una ceja.

—¿Alice?

Los dos se rieron.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que te ayudaré.

—¿Cómo?

—Déjamelo a mí. ¿Me confiarás la situación?

Edward suspiró.

—Lo haré.

—Entonces vamos a tu departamento y deja eso ya, que en cualquier momento aparece una cámara.

Jasper ayudó a su amigo a subir al coche y lo acomodó, manejando en silencio hasta allá. Definitivamente nunca lo había visto así.

—Déjame aquí —le pidió Edward, justo frente al ascensor.

—Pero…

—Necesito ir a otro departamento.

El rubio sonrió y se lo permitió. Ella iba a cuidarle.

Isabella estaba poniéndose labial mientras se acomodaba el traje de látex. Se acomodó el cabello y vio la forma en la que sus ojos seguían tristes. Se había esmerado para estar hermosa e invitarlo al departamento, sin saber por qué. El sexo era una excusa, el traje también, todo lo era, porque sencillamente lo que solo necesitaba era mirarlo y sí, abrazarlo…

Apretó el filo del mueble.

—¿Qué mierda te ha pasado? —se preguntó, mirándose.

No se reconocía, y lo que era peor, le producía tantas emociones que no supo diferenciar ninguna. Todo era nuevo.

De pronto, el timbre sonó. Ella fue hasta la habitación y se puso la bata para ir hacia la puerta. Cuando abrió y lo vio con los ojos brillantes, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un jadeo. Estaba a punto de llamarlo.

—Bella —susurró él, echándose a sus brazos en cuanto la tuvo en frente.

Ella lo recibió cerrando sus ojos, cómoda ante la manera en la que Edward parecía necesitarla.

—Estaba por llamarte —le confesó.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué ocurre?

Edward estaba algo mareado producto del alcohol pero eso no impidió que pudiera verla a través de la tela de su bata, encontrándose con el nacimiento de sus senos y aquel collar sadista que llamó instantáneamente su atención. Contempló sus labios, luego sus ojos y finalmente la manera en la que todo la hacía la mujer más hermosa que alguna vez había conocido, la única que lo había enloquecido a tal punto que se sentía un verdadero esclavo de ella.

—Solo… te necesitaba.

Bella se lamió el labio inferior, sintiendo el ritmo de su respiración.

—Aquí me tienes.

Edward la tomó con fuerza y la besó con brutalidad, sacándole un fuerte gemido. Usó el poder propio de su naturaleza, tomándola entre sus brazos para sopesar todo lo que significaba lo que sentía, como si sentirla fuera la única manera de unirlos sin temor. Bella echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir sus labios buscándola, abriendo lentamente la bata para despojarla y descubrirla usando ese traje que marcaba todo su cuerpo, aquel trozo de látex que se acomodaba tan bien a todo su ser.

Edward sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus cuencas, cobrando vida propia ante la inmensidad de lo que tenía delante de sí.

—Iba a llamarte porque estaría esperándote para jugar —le comentó ella, soltándose poco a poco.

Él estaba perplejo, como si tuviera a un demonio impresionante por delante.

—Te has adelantado.

Isabella lo dejó caer en el sofá y ella se puso las manos en sus caderas.

—Ya me marcaste una vez, es mi turno ahora.

—¿Y qué planeas hacerme?

—Sht.

—Creo que es el mejor regalo que le he hecho a alguien —añadió.

Bella se rio y tiró del amarre de su cuello.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Caminó hacia el pequeño mueble en su sala y abrió el cajón. Su arsenal estaba intacto.

—¿Qué tienes ahí?

Bella caminó por detrás, parándose para que no pudiera ver lo que hacía. Él intentó aprovecharse, pero no se lo permitió.

—Solo habrá dos maneras de disfrutarme, Edward Cullen.

Le tapó los ojos, sacándole un jadeo.

—¿Cuáles?

Empujó su espalda, buscando sus manos y poniéndolas por detrás.

—El gusto y el oído —le susurró, cerrando las esposas alrededor de sus mejillas.

—Mierda, Bella. Te encanta hacerme sufrir.

—Sé que te gusta.

—Solo contigo.

—Adulador.

—Solo contigo.

Bella comenzó a besarle el cuello, desesperándolo a medida que sus manos buscaban su pecho y le apretaban la piel, bajando hasta su abdomen, donde todo era duro y bien formado. Los pequeños vellos a ras de aquel camino de felicidad hasta aquella dureza se sentían tan bien en sus dedos, tanto que se mantuvo ahí, desesperándolo.

—Bells…

—Sht. Esta vez yo ordeno cuando me hables, ¿entendido?

Se dio la vuelta y se sentó sobre él, frotándose contra ese cuerpo fuerte y duro como roca.

—No me hagas ponerte algo en la boca para que no hables.

La respiración de Edward volvió a acelerarse, en especial al sentirla deslizar su cuerpo con el de él.

Su erección no se hizo esperar.

Bella sacó una de sus amarras favoritas y la cerró alrededor de Edward, justo en el cuello. Estiró la correa y tiró de ella, haciendo que se levantara contra su voluntad. Cuánto le ponía aquella imagen.

—Agáchate.

Edward lo hizo a pesar de que quería levantarse, tomarla entre sus brazos y cogérsela para indicarle que guardara silencio.

—Qué cuello tan masculino tienes —le susurró, besándoselo—. Me fascina su olor, su piel, su aspereza, esa barba…

Él sentía que su erección crecía, la que iba a explotarle pronto.

—Quiero seguir besándote, poco a poco —siguió diciendo ella, levantándose para tirar nuevamente de la correa y acercarlo a su cuerpo. Posó su tacón justo en su espalda, agachándolo para que lamiera el otro tacón.

—Eres fascinantemente dominante, ¿no es así, Isabella?

—Y te encanta.

Edward no respondió, porque no quería asumir que sí, era algo que nunca pensó disfrutar tanto.

Bella le hizo caer al suelo bocarriba y en un segundo se agachó frente a sus piernas, lamiéndose los labios ante el sabroso plato que iba a comer. Lo primero que hizo fue dejar caer un poco de aceite en aquel punto sensible, apuntando firmemente al cielo y palpitando entre sus manos. Ella masajeó con suavidad, pero apretando con fuerza, la suficiente para hacer aparecer las venas de aquella tersa e íntima piel, y para que echara la cabeza hacia atrás, arrugando el ceño ante el placer.

—Arde, es delicioso —le hizo saber.

—Lo sé.

—Lo tenías todo calculado.

—¿Dudabas de eso?

—Jamás.

—Ahora cállate.

Edward se rio como si ella no tuviera remedio, pero tan pronto como aquel gesto apareció, un gemido gutural y masculino se le escapó de la boca cuando, junto a sus masajes, se le unió una serie de pequeñas piedrecillas duras y heladas. Bella estaba masajeándolo con un juguete muy especial, uno que solo había probado con él.

—Mierda.

Bella se mordía el labio, excitada de tan solo contemplar sus expresiones dispuestas a dejarse explotar. No pudo aguantar mucho y se lo llevó a la boca, tragando con hambre aquel pedazo de hombría que la clamaba. Edward apretó las manos, queriendo deshacerse de las esposas para tomar sus cabellos y pedirle más. ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacerle esto? Iba a volverlo loco. No iba a aguantarlo.

Masajeó sus testículos, rozando las venas y las terminaciones con su uña, sutil, con mucha suavidad, todo ello mientras ladeaba la cabeza y disfrutaba de verlo enloquecer por la forma en la que su boca le daba placer. Ah, qué sabor tenía, le fascinaba.

—Voy a correrme, Bella —le advirtió él, inquieto ante cómo su cuerpo luchaba consigo mismo por dejarse ir.

Ella separó su boca de su miembro y solo les unía el hilillo de humedad. Fue a su encuentro, acomodándose entre sus piernas, le besó los labios y fue quitándole el antifaz hasta que él pudo mirarla, desorbitado por el placer.

—Ahora eres completamente mío y lo sabes.

Edward tiró con fuerza de las esposas, pero no pudo sacárselas.

—Dime que eres mío. —Bella le tomó la quijada con fuerza para que la mirara—. Dilo.

—Acaba con lo que provocaste y te lo diré.

Ella sonrió.

—¿Pensabas que no iba a hacerlo?

Bella tomó sus cabellos y lo condujo hasta su escote mientras ella misma se deshacía de la prenda de látex con lentitud. Edward lamió, mordió y buscó darle placer mientras ella cerraba los ojos, obstruida por el placer, perdiendo el norte y la cordura.

—Nunca pensé que iba a ver a la dueña de mi propia muerte junto a mí.

Enarcó una ceja y frotó sus senos junto al pecho masculino mientras lo abrazaba.

—¿Y? ¿Te gusta?

—Me encanta.

Isabella apretó dos botones en la zona de su pelvis y se abrió para dar acceso a lo que tanto clamaba de él.

—Nunca había conocido a alguien que estuviera cómodo en el infierno.

—Eso es bueno.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sabes que soy único para ti y lo sabes.

—Mejor dime que eres mío.

Ambos se sonrieron y volvieron a besarse. Sin embargo, Bella acomodó las caderas, buscándolo y apretándose a él. Cuando ambos conectaron, ella lo tomó desde la raíz y se lo introdujo mientras juntaban sus frentes. Exhalarse fue suficiente para conectar aún más y decirse entre gestos lo suficiente: se deseaban y había mucho más en esta locura que tenían.

La Dra. Swan comenzó a moverse alrededor de él, sacándole gruñidos mientras la contemplaba. A medida que el placer aumentaba, sus caderas fueron creando círculos mientras apretaba las paredes de su intimidad, hundiéndolo más. Edward estaba sin aliento, sintiéndose devorado, caliente y húmedo, todo al mismo tiempo. Estar en su interior era una oda a cuán contradictorio era ella, un ángel y un demonio que le hacía vivir el paraíso y el infierno a la vez. Nada con Isabella tenía sentido y eso era lo que más adoraba de su ser.

Él se comió su cuello, volviendo a marcarla, respirando su aroma, buscando más. Isabella se aferró de sus hombros, sintiendo cómo entraba y se hundía hasta sus entrañas, sacándole gritos, gemidos y súplicas. Sí, iba a correrse también.

—¿Y…? ¿Me lo dirás?

Su sonrisa juguetona le hizo rozar una vez más el placer desquiciante del orgasmo.

—Soy todo tuyo —le susurró, dispuesto a besarla—. Tuyo por completo.

Bella arrugó el ceño y explotó, dejándose ir en el remolino de locura. Sentía que desfallecía, que nuevamente salía de su cuerpo y volvía a entrar. Era una sensación irrepetible y que solo disfrutaba con Edward. Cuando pudo tranquilizar los espasmos de su cuerpo, lo miró, viendo su sudor, sus mejillas enrojecidas y sus músculos tensos. Él suplicaba por acabar. Le regó besos suaves por todo el cuerpo volviendo a su miembro, el que se llevó a la boca para permitirle la locura. Isabella succionó con fuerza hasta que el jugador se dejó ir, permitiéndole disfrutar de cómo su simiente le chocaba en la garganta y le llenaba la boca con calidez. Ella tragó a su lado para que pudiera escuchar, lo que para él fue una melodía irrepetible.

Bella exhaló su último aliento, completamente anhelante de más. Su pecho subía y bajaba, adolorida y también liberada de las prisiones de la tierra. Sentía el sudor en cada parte de su cuerpo, así como el calor acumulado en su piel, pero en especial en esa zona en la que había disfrutado de él y sus besos.

—Libérame —pidió, mirándola con el labio entre los dientes.

Ella aún lo sentía dentro y no quería separarse.

—¿De verdad quieres que lo haga? —le preguntó, aún a horcajadas.

Edward, que tenía las manos atrás como un criminal, se mantenía de rodillas luego de _sufrir_ los castigos de su doctora.

—Ven —dijo él, mirándola con deseo y algo más.

Ella se desajustó el collar negro y sacudió su cabello mientras se acercaba aún más. Edward le robó un beso profundo, lleno y desesperado, hundiendo su lengua en su boca.

—Quiero tocarte. No sigas sumando puntos para acabar castigándote cuando tenga la oportunidad.

Bella se rio y le regó besos mientras le tocaba los fuertes brazos tatuados, aprovechando de abrazarlo con suavidad, rozándole el cuerpo con sus senos desnudos. Finalmente liberó las esposas, tomándose su tiempo para mirarlo a los ojos.

Edward llevaba todo ese rato queriendo tocarla, pero para él era suficiente con mirarla. Esa aura de poder le resultaba tan atractiva. Cuando se vio liberado de la prisión, lo primero que hizo fue abalanzarse sobre ella, sacándole un grito y luego una carcajada.

—Voy a castigarte tarde o temprano, ya me debes esta —le ronroneó, tomándola entre sus brazos.

—¿Puede el Engreído de Mierda dejar de pensar que puede contra mí? —susurró Bella, aferrándose a su cuello.

Él la apretó de las nalgas y comenzó a dejar besos suaves por su cuello mientras la llevaba hasta su habitación.

—¿Alguna duda, Dra. _Gruñona_?

—¿A dónde me llevas?

—Sht.

Volvió a besarla, sacándole un jadeo profundo. Edward la depositó en la cama y siguió con sus caricias, haciéndole suspirar.

—¿A tu cama? —le preguntó ella, tensándose ante lo que esto estaba pareciendo.

Puso sus manos en su pecho mientras se acomodaba a su lado, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Este es tu castigo, Dra. Swan.

Le tomó la mano y la hizo caer a su pecho para acariciar su mejilla con suavidad. Ella pestañeó, sin saber qué pensar al respecto, primero, no sabía por qué todo estaba tomando gran magnitud, y segundo, porque la manera en la cual Edward la miraba y la estaba sosteniendo la hacían sentir increíblemente bien, tanto que no podía creerlo. Jamás se había acomodado en los brazos de un hombre como ahora, nunca después de un polvo había sido capaz de disfrutar de la manera en la que él parecía querer agasajarla luego de lo que había pasado con el estúpido de Steve.

—¿Mi castigo? —inquirió finalmente.

Edward le quitó un mechón de cabello y luego siguió regando caricias furtivas, esta vez en su frente y nariz. Resultaba tan dulce, tan contradictorio a lo que acababan de hacer. ¿Era posible? Nunca pensó que sí.

—Lo es. A ti te genera sentimientos encontrados, tal como cuando me amarraste. —Sonrió—. Y yo lo disfruto, así como tú de tenerme a tu disposición.

La Dra. Swan se mordió la mejilla interna, sintiendo sus piernas alrededor de las suyas.

—Dejó de ser un castigo, Edward —respondió con sinceridad.

Bella temblaba. Decir cosas como estas le generaba mucha ansiedad.

—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a preguntar el jugador, sosteniendo su barbilla y jugando con el pulgar entre sus labios llenos.

—Porque no me genera sentimientos encontrados —confesó, acomodándose sobre él.

Edward pestañeó al verse abrazado por Bella, su Dra. Gruñona y difícil como ninguna.

—En realidad, no pensé que iba a gustarme de esta manera —añadió.

Ya está, lo había dicho. Sabía que iba a arrepentirse mañana de haber sido tan sincera, pero ahora parecía sentir que su boca le hacía caso al corazón y no al cerebro.

—Te gusta —murmuró él, poniendo sus dedos dentro de las hebras castañas de Bella.

Suspiró, poniendo su barbilla en el pecho duro y amplio de él.

—Lamento no ser tan perra en estos momentos —quiso bromear.

Edward no supo qué responder, porque tan pronto como dijo esa frase, su respuesta era tan sincera que prefirió guardársela. Y era que quería más de esta mujer, mucho más y no sabía cómo decírselo. Iba a volverse loco pero sí, estaba aterrado porque, bueno, era obvio, ¿no? _Me enamoré de ti, Isabella Swan_, pensó, tragando de manera audible.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, reincorporándose mientras se lamía el labio inferior—. ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?

Verla y darse cuenta de cuán enamorado estaba de ella le quitó el aliento, porque sí, estaba enamorado de su doctora, de la gruñona, seria e impenetrable mujer que había llegado para volverlo loco. ¿Cómo se lo decía sin sentir que iba a doler? ¿Cómo decírselo sin enfrentarse a la idea de que, posiblemente, iba a rechazarlo?

Entonces tragó, dispuesto a responder.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, Steve quería el perdón de Bella, pero no fue fácil, ella no está pensando en hacerlo, apenas y le importa, ¿cómo culparla? Edward creyó que iba a aceptar sus disculpas y que, de alguna manera, ella seguía pensando en él, lo que lo mantuvo en vilo durante un gran momento. Al final, ya supimos la razón de todas estas emociones, ¿no? Edward se ha enamorado, solo que le ha costado bastante asumirlo, ¿lo peor de todo? Él está mejorando, lo que significa que Bella pronto va a marcharse, y ella ya está sintiendo el dolor de aquello. ¿Creen que finalmente ella se vaya? ¿Edward podrá convencerla de quedarse a pesar de todo? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de saku-112, Jenni98isa, Valevalverde57, Diana, Pili, freedom2604, Josi, BellaWoods13, Elmi, Belli swan dwyer, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Robaddict18, Nelly McCarthy, AnabellaCS, CazaDragones, Abigail, Andre22-twi, LOQUIBELL, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Gibel, LuAnKa, .10, Pam Malfoy Black, Liz Vidal, selenne88, Olga Javier Hdez, Lore, Milacaceres11039, rjnavajas, Tina Lightwood, Flor Santana, Liliana Macias, FlorVillu, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, debynoe12, camilitha cullen, LicetSalvatore, carlita16, Iza, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, Alimrobsten, Melina, NarMaVeg, Ilucena928, luisa, Brenda Cullenn, andreina leon, Lizdayanna, Jeli, andreina lucena, JMMA, seelie lune, georginiuxa, Rose Hernndez, krisr0405, calia19, Tata XOXO, almacullenmasen, Leon, AndieA, SeguidoradeChile, sool21, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, morenita88, catableu, PatyMC, Fernanda21, cavendano13, Reva4, florcitacullen1, Vero.G, Diana2GT, saraipineda44, Rero96, Jocelyn, Mayraargo25, michi'cullen, marieisahale, patymdn, Pancardo, joabruno, PameHart, beakis, damaris14, , Tereyasha Mooz, LaPekee Cullen, Soly, ConiLizzy, CeCiegarcia, Mar91, Roxy de roca, angryc, Paolastef, miop, Alison, andrea-mar00, , alejandra1987, twilightter, , YessyVL13, Tecupi, Valeeecu, , Srita Cullen brandon, Ceci Machin, Vall, Maribel1925, Maca Ugarte Diaz, jupy, hanna1441, cary, NadieGarcia, Gabi, JadeHSos, Pao-SasuUchiha, Ronnie86, Maydi94, liduvina, Salve-el-atun, ManitoIzquierdaxd, caresgar26, Mela Masen, Santa, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, merodeadores.1996, AndreaSL, Bella-Nympha, Cinti77, kaja0507 y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, no saben lo feliz que me hacen con sus gracias, son un gran entusiasmo para mí, lo que agradezco de forma infinita_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	11. Capítulo 10: Yo te amo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Power – Isak Danielson**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 10:**

**Yo te amo**

"_Todavía te miro con los ojos que te quieren_

_Cuando te mueves haces que mis océanos se muevan también_

_Si escucho mi nombre, correré hacia ti_

_¿Podemos decir que nos amamos?_

_(…) Tú tienes poder sobre mí_

_Ya di todo de mí, ¿que no lo ves?_

_(…) Estaba perdido hasta que me encontré en ti_

_Vi un lado de mí que me asustaba_

_(…) Todo lo que siento al acercarme a ti_

_Es el deseo de moverme como lo haces tú_

_(…) ¿Estás lista ahora?_

_Yo ya estoy listo_

_(…) Tú eres quien me sedujiste_

_Tú me atrajiste con tu belleza_

_(…) Tócame lento, siente el sangrado de mi corazón_

_Estoy listo…_"

—Yo…

Estaba costándole, vaya que sí. Mirarla siempre era difícil porque luchaba con las ganas incontenibles de abrazarla, de quererla, de protegerla y de decirle que la amaba, porque era un sentimiento que no podía dejar ir con libertad, lo que estaba matándole.

—Yo… —Apretó los labios—. Me ha gustado lo que hiciste. Te veías tan bien en látex.

Bella sonrió de manera lasciva, ocultando la ansiedad que le había generado esa mirada repentina en sus ojos. Sabía que algo ocultaba y quería saberlo, pero necesitaba estar tranquila, por lo que no insistió. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ella también ocultaba lo que se gestaba en su corazón?

Edward le dio la vuelta, tragando de manera audible, y tan pronto como la tuvo en frente la besó, sujetando de forma dominante esa barbilla pequeña. Bella rodeó su cuello, disfrutando de la manera en que su cuerpo desnudo encajaba tan bien con el suyo. Y así, enredados de manera íntima, se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

.

Era la primera vez que despertaba en los brazos de un hombre y que se sentía tan protegida entre ellos, así como era la primera vez que lo hacía en su cama y que la compartía con toda libertad. Edward dormía de forma pacífica a su lado, sosteniéndola desde la cintura y con el rostro pegado a su pecho, como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca. Sí, tampoco es que fuera la única vez que esto ocurría, pero era diferente, esta vez… Bella instintivamente sonrió, enfrentándose a su propio miedo a quererlo.

Edward le resultaba un hombre inmensamente guapo, mas no perfecto, y eso, en definitiva, era lo que lo hacía irresistible para ella. Con el tiempo, descubrir que era un hombre inteligente, bondadoso y cercano a los suyos le resultó más y más atrayente hasta que…

Suspiró y miró sus labios, los que tocó con cuidado. Siempre eran tan suaves, contrastando una enormidad con la barba que siempre tenía de mañana. Era increíble cuánto lo conocían sus dedos. Luego de ello, siguió un recorrido por su cuello y luego sus hombros, desde donde comenzaban sus tatuajes. Había variados dibujos, cada uno con especial significado. Sin embargo, cerca de la cara anterior de sus bíceps, había varias líneas con nombres femeninos, entre ellos Bree. ¿Quiénes serían las demás?

No quiso seguir pensando mucho y se levantó con cuidado, dispuesta a despertarlo con el desayuno. Si bien, se había prometido jamás servirle a un hombre, con Edward las excepciones siempre eran comunes, porque él había llegado a romper cada paradigma en su vida. Así que preparó algo proteico para él, sintiéndose extrañamente contenta por esta mañana.

Mientras terminaba de servir la charola, dispuesta a llevárselo a la cama y despertarlo, sintió unas manos grandes tocándola con suavidad. Bella dio un salto importante, lo que lo hizo reír a carcajadas.

—¿Y eso? —inquirió Edward—. ¿Es para mí?

Bella se mordió el labio, girándose a mirarlo, algo tímida porque, cuando se trataba de agasajar, no se sentía tan segura. Si supiera que Edward estaba a punto de salir corriendo solo para gritar "_¡me ha hecho el desayuno, señoras y señores! ¡Lo ha hecho! ¡Sí!_".

—Espero que te guste lo que te he hecho, es desayuno americano.

Él sonrió y le tomó la quijada para plantarle un beso con sabor a mañana, lleno de energías y mucha vitalidad. El corazón de la Dra. Swan latía por la incertidumbre de lo que estaba sucediendo entre los dos, pero también de ilusión, lo que para ella siempre estuvo prohibido, siempre viviendo el momento sin crear expectativas. Con Edward era tan difícil.

—¿De verdad me has hecho el desayuno? —inquirió Edward, porque sí, aún le costaba creerlo. No había rastro alguno de querer bromear o incomodarla.

—Quería sorprenderte —respondió ella.

Él sonrió.

—Vaya que lo has hecho. Dime que comerás conmigo y seré el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Bella tragó y asintió.

Edward se sentó frente a la isla y miró cómo ella deambulaba por la cocina buscando el café que se estaba preparando en la cafetera. Llevaba solo esa bata casi traslúcida, mostrándole esas curvas que podría disfrutar toda su vida. Pero más allá de su belleza enloquecedora, adoraba a esa mujer de carácter tan difícil porque, bueno, era tan inteligente y tan capaz que le volvía loco. Y le hacía el desayuno, maldita sea, ¿no era perfecta?

Por Dios, estaba muy enamorado y recién se daba cuenta.

—Sin azúcar. Gracias —dijo, mirando cómo se esmeraba.

El olor del café le resultaba embriagador, pero mucho más el aroma de Bella por la mañana.

—Ven aquí —le pidió, tomando su mano para que ella se sentara sobre sus piernas.

Esa cercanía tan táctil e íntima en cosas cotidianas le hacían poner nerviosa e incómoda cuando se trataba de cualquier persona, excepto él. ¿Qué tenía Edward que la instaba a convertirse en alguien completamente nuevo?

—Eres un goloso —susurró, sintiendo su respiración en la parte trasera de su cuello.

—Por ti, claro —murmuró, rozando sus hombros con sus labios—. Además… debo disfrutar cada espacio contigo ya que al parecer pronto podré jugar.

Bella tragó y en los dos se formó un silencio repentino.

—No quiero que te vayas —confesó, frunciendo el ceño de dolor, aprovechando que ella no estaba mirándolo.

Ella apretó sus manos para calmar la sensación de desasosiego.

—¿Te ha caído la nostalgia, Engreído? —preguntó Bella, intentando actuar con serenidad.

Él tragó. No era la respuesta que esperaba.

—Quizá… Sí.

Bella necesitaba huir de todas estas palabras. No quería enfrentar una decisión que podría comprometer todo de ella. Pero… sentía tanto dolor.

Edward le dio la vuelta para que lo mirara.

—¿Y si te digo que no quiero que te vayas? —exclamó Edward, tomándole la barbilla.

—Te diría que estás loco.

—¿Y si te dijera que estoy loco por ti?

El corazón de Bella latía muy fuerte.

—Te diría que estás aún más loco —respondió.

Edward le acarició la mejilla, amándola con gestos.

—Pues sí, estoy loco por ti, Isabella.

La Dra. Swan se mordió el labio y de imprevisto lo abrazó. Para Edward fue suficiente, porque la apretó contra él y la envolvió de tal forma que aquel pequeño cuerpo quedó absorbido por sus grandes brazos.

—Voy a quebrarme la pierna solo para que tú estés conmigo mucho más tiempo —susurró Edward.

Bella sintió que se le acumulaban las lágrimas.

—Pues ni se te ocurra, que los fanáticos van a odiarte —quiso bromear.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras se impregnaba de su olor.

—Edward —lo llamó, girándose—. Quiero pedirte algo.

Necesitaba cambiar de tema o se pondría a llorar.

—Todo lo que pidas lo haré.

—¿Incluso si se trata de darle una entrevista a una amiga mía?

Él hizo una mala cara. No le gustaban esas cosas.

—Oh, vamos, dime que puedes.

—¿De quién se trata?

—Del famoso medio americano, ya sabes…

—Ya sé, debe ser aquel que se contactó con mis agentes hace poco.

La miró un rato, sabiendo cuán difícil era negarse a ella.

—¿Y por qué quieres que lo haga? —inquirió, intrigado.

Bella suspiró.

—Ella es una buena amiga. De hecho, lo somos hace muchos años y lo que más quería era entrevistarte, en especial con el asunto de la lesión. Decidí darle una mano porque le debo varias. ¿Lo pensarás?

Negó.

—En realidad, lo haré, no lo pensaré, o de lo contrario lo dudaré mucho más. Y que conste, lo haré por ti.

Bella se rio mientras negaba.

—¿En serio?

Él la miró de forma tan profunda, que Bella acabó mordiéndose el labio ante los nervios… nuevamente.

—¿Qué te hace dudar de mi aseveración?

Tanya iba a estar feliz por la noticia que le daría. Quería hacerlo antes de que los agentes de Edward se dedicaran a contactarse con ella. De seguro iba a saltar en un pie, en especial porque estaba embobada por él y porque quería algo más con su persona… De pronto, se preguntó si había sido buena idea ser una buena amiga y darle chance, teniendo en cuenta las verdaderas intenciones de ella. Sin embargo, en cuanto sintió sus celos, comiéndose su cabeza, prefirió actuar con frialdad y hacer lo que haría cualquier amiga. Ella no era dueña de Edward Cullen.

.

Luego de comer, Edward recibió el llamado de alguien muy especial: Bree. El contacto simplemente le sorprendió.

—Hola, cariño —dijo, apoyado en la pared mientras veía cómo Bella se arreglaba el cabello luego de la ducha—. ¿Cómo estuviste luego de la sesión de medicamentos? ¿Todo bien?

Ella se quejó, haciéndole tragar. El cambio de expresión en él no pasó desapercibido para Bella, quien lo miraba a través del espejo, por lo que se levantó de la silla, inquieta.

_—No me siento muy bien —_la escuchó gemir—_. Te extraño, quiero estar contigo._

—Claro que iré contigo. Ahora mismo, ¿bien? Dame unos minutos.

_—Ajá. Te quiero, Edward._

—Y yo a ti, bonita.

Cuando cortó, su preocupación se hizo partícipe de los dos. Bella acortó la distancia, tímida como ninguna ante la inminente agonía que cubría los ojos de Edward. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que lo miraba, necesitó tanto de sus brazos que arqueó las cejas, pidiéndoselo entre gestos.

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió, temerosa de inmiscuirse mucho.

—Es Bree.

Bella se preocupó.

—Dios mío, ¿algo le ha pasado?

Negó, tranquilizándola.

—Se siente algo mal. Quiero ir a verla.

Ella asintió, pero en el instante, Edward le tomó la mano, sonrojándola.

—¿Puedes venir conmigo?

Bella levantó las cejas.

—No quiero ir solo.

Pudo contemplar su soledad y cuánto quería deshacerse de ella. ¿Cómo decirle que no? Ya era imposible.

—Bien, te acompañaré.

Aquello le hizo soltar el aliento, aliviado.

—Gracias.

El viaje en coche mantuvo en vilo a Edward, quien resultó perderse en sus pensamientos durante todo el transcurso de este. Bella lo miraba de vez en cuando, queriendo contenerlo, pues imaginaba lo difícil que era enfrentar algo tan duro como esa enfermedad en un miembro de la familia, bien sabía que, cuando eso ocurría, todos eran parte de ello, sufriendo en conjunto.

Bella se sorprendió cuando vio el lugar en el que Edward aparcó. Era un barrio muy bonito, con casas grandes y familiares, las cuales tenían jardines amplios, en especial para los más pequeños. Ella supo que la casa de su familia era la más oculta; esta tenía muchos juguetes ahí afuera, todos femeninos y de muchos colores. La decoración era adorable, con colores, flores y muchas plantas. Era la típica casa de una familia normal, lo que le agradó más de lo que imaginó.

Edward se bajó y le abrió la puerta a Bella, quien lo miró, algo insegura de volver a entrar a las intimidades de su paciente. Sin embargo, dio un paso al frente, pues ¿no habían tenido suficientes intimidades como para seguir dudando? Así que entraron, abriendo la inmensa valla de metal. Antes de acercarse más a la puerta principal, cuatro pequeñas de diferentes edades salieron de la casa y corrieron hacia Edward para saludarlo, desbordando de alegría. Él, que era evidentemente muy fuerte, tomó a dos entre sus brazos, quienes bordeaban los ocho años, y les regó besos por las mejillas, haciéndoles reír. Cuando jugó suficiente con todas, las pequeñas miraron a Bella, algunas intrigadas y otras celosas.

—¡Edward! —exclamó una mujer, saliendo de casa.

Iba a ir directo hacia su hijo, pero vio que había una mujer junto a él.

Isabella se intrigó por la mujer de anteojos y cabello caramelo, que usaba un bonito vestido recto, muy elegante. Era una mujer bellísima y, evidentemente, su madre.

—Oh, mamá, hola —dijo él, acercándose para besar su frente.

Ella no dejaba de contemplar a Bella. ¿Era quien creía que era?

Edward se dio cuenta, por lo que temió que su doctora fuera a asustarse.

—Bella, quiero presentarte a alguien.

La Dra. Swan dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

—Ella es mi madre, Esme Cullen —afirmó—. Mamá, ella es Bella Swan, mi… fisiatra. Nos hemos hecho… muy… amigos —soltó, sin saber si era correcto decir que realmente se habían hecho amigos, pues para él sería suficiente con decir que era la mujer de la que se había enamorado con locura.

Esme conocía tan bien a su hijo que no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, por lo que aligeró el momento y le sonrió a la guapa mujer que lo acompañaba.

—Es un gusto, nena —le comentó abrazándola, no como si se tratara de la profesional que trataba a su hijo, sino como la mujer de la cual él estaba enormemente interesado—. Vamos adentro, no quiero tener a Bree a solas.

La angustia en su voz era latente.

—Oye, ¿quién eres? —preguntó una de las pequeñas.

—¿Eres su novia? —inquirió otra.

—Obvio que es su novia —le regañó la rubia.

—¿Van a casarse? ¿Por qué nunca habías venido? —siguió diciendo otra más.

Uff, Bella no podía creer que estuviera rodeada de todas esas pequeñitas inquietas y curiosas, todas de diferentes razas.

—Ya, nenas, silencio —dijo Esme, quien estaba a la cabeza de la fila de pequeñas, como una mamá pata.

Cuando entraron en casa, Bella se vio rodeada del ambiente que de seguro había tenido a Edward desde pequeño. Había muchas fotografías por todos lados, en la mayoría salían todos los hijos de los Cullen, así como los premios de Edward, las camisetas de su equipo y, por supuesto, fotografías de quienes eran sus padres, posando frente a importantes monumentos del oriente.

—¡Carlisle! ¡Mira quién llegó! —exclamó Esme, llamando la atención de alguien.

De la puerta de la que parecía la cocina, apareció un hombre cano de aspecto muy erudito. Al sonreír, su rostro impávido se borró, lo que combinaba muy bien con el delantal de flores que llevaba. Al parecer, estaba cocinando.

—¡Hijo! —lo llamó, caminando hacia él mientras se limpiaba las manos con el paño.

—Papá, qué bueno verte.

Se abrazaron y luego el hombre se acercó, comprendiendo lo mismo que su esposa.

—Es un gusto conocerte —dijo el hombre, sonriendo con los labios apretados.

Edward jamás había llevado a una mujer a casa.

—¿Cómo está Bree? —preguntó finalmente, algo inquieto con el llamado que le había hecho la pequeña.

Esme suspiró y su mirada se entristeció de forma progresiva, como si por un segundo lo hubiera olvidado. Carlisle bajó la mirada, porque no era fácil afrontar la idea de que su hija estuviera enferma.

—Está en su habitación —susurró Esme—. Lo que más quiere es verte, ya sabes, siempre te extraña.

Edward asintió y se dispuso a ir.

—Bella, ¿quieres acompañarme?

Ella no supo qué responder, sentía que estaba involucrándose en un momento familiar del que no debía ser partícipe. Pero si él se lo pedía era por una razón concreta, y era que también quería ver a Bree.

—A ella le gustaría verte —añadió Edward.

Bella sonrió.

—Pues vamos.

Cuando aquello ocurrió, todos se quedaron mirando cómo el hombre más famoso de la familia se quedaba mirando a la mujer que lo venía acompañando. Esme y Carlisle se miraron, muy sorprendidos, y finalmente las pequeñas se acercaron para fisgonear una vez más.

—Está enamorado —soltó la mayor, Jenny, de trece. Era asiática.

—Es la novia de Edward, ¿no? —le preguntó Cindy, de once. Tenía el cabello afro, el que llevaba con orgullo.

Esme les tapó la boca a ambas, mientras Carlisle tomaba la mano de las otras dos, de ocho y nueve.

—Es bonita —dijo él en voz baja.

—Hermosa —rebatió Esme—. Y muy inteligente. ¿Qué crees?

El padre suspiró y sonrió.

—Creo que es ella.

Se rieron.

.

Cuando Edward vio a Bree con frío, metida dentro de su cama mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos por la fatiga, sintió que le pateaban el vientre una y otra vez. No era algo de lo que esperaba ser testigo.

Bella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba por su mirada y para ella fue inevitable poner la mano en su hombro. Ella sabía lo que era sentirse fatigada por las quimioterapias, pero también conocía lo mucho que los que pasaban por ese proceso necesitaban de personas que pudieran contenerles. Edward tenía que hacerlo por su hermana.

—Edward, viniste —susurró Bree, intentando reincorporarse.

Él corrió y se lo impidió, ayudándole a su inmóvil cuerpecito. Bella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado.

—Tú y tu amiga —señaló ella, abriendo un poco más los ojos—. Hola —la saludó.

Bella la miró y sonrió.

—Hola —respondió—. Sé que te puedes estar sintiendo un poco mareada, es normal que quieras vomitar.

—Me da miedo —confesó.

—Lo sé, a nadie le gusta. —Suspiró y se sentó a su lado de la cama—. Pero están tus padres y tu hermano para sostenerte cuando eso pase.

Bree le pasó la mano por la mejilla de manera cariñosa, mientras Edward la miraba, siendo realmente dulce con su hermana.

—¿Sabes? A veces uno no quiere seguir, simplemente no desea volver a sentir ese medicamento entrando en el cuerpo, porque sabes que te sentirás más y más cansada —susurró Bella, acariciándole el cabello—. Pero recuerda cuán fuerte eres. —Tragó, rememorando su infancia—. Aún queda mucha vida por delante, te prometo que así será.

Bree se acomodó en la cama y buscó la mano de Edward, quien no podía quitarse las palabras de Bella de la cabeza. Sentía que ella estaba relatando algo muy cercano a su vida.

—Edward, quiero dormirme contigo. ¿Tú también estarás aquí? —le preguntó a Bella, tomando su mano.

Ella, que solía desprender mucha dulzura cuando se trataba de los niños, en especial cuando estaban enfermos, asintió y le acarició los cabellos. Edward acomodó su almohada y se sentó a su lado, esperando a que se durmiera.

—Bella —llamó, mirándola.

Bree ya estaba quedándose dormida y la Dra. Swan se dio cuenta de que, además, estaba pasando por un episodio doloroso, el brillo de sus ojos era muy sincero.

—¿Sí?

—Cuando sea grande, quiero ser doctora, como tú —susurró.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Pues entonces vamos a seguir luchando para que yo pueda darte todos mis conocimientos. ¿A qué quieres dedicarte?

—A curar niños enfermos —respondió, y entonces se durmió.

Bella le siguió acariciando el rostro, esperando que a la mañana siguiente despertara más repuesta. Pero era algo difícil, la terapia iría empeorando y… No quería… no podía pensarlo, le dolía imaginar que aún quedaba tanto para que terminara. Algunos niños ni siquiera alcanzaban a…

Suspiró y la tapó con cuidado.

—Es mi hermana menor —susurró Edward con los ojos llorosos—. La última que llegó, muy bebita.

Edward se sentó a su lado y le tomó la mano. Bella se lo permitió e hizo algo que salió de manera innata de sus gestos: acariciarlo.

—Bree era hija de una mujer que la maltrataba. Tenía seis meses cuando mis padres la encontraron en un orfanato, en Francia.

Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

—La mujer la regaló porque… necesitaba seguir consumiendo y Bree estaba enfermando. Al menos tuvo una cuota de humanidad.

—Dios santo.

—Gracias al cielo, mis padres pudieron adoptarla, tal como hicieron con todos —susurró.

Bella levantó las cejas. ¿Eso quería decir que él también…?

—Sí, Bella —respondió a lo que pasaba por su mente. Su expresión parecía decirlo todo—. Soy adoptado. Tenía tres años.

Edward miraba al frente, contemplando la habitación de su hermana menor.

—Estaba todo el día en la calle, jugando con mi único escape a la violencia que había en mi hogar: una pelota. Tenía un hermano mayor que participaba activamente en el tráfico de drogas en un barrio muy pobre de Londres, le ayudaba a mis padres, que además consumían día y noche. El único que me tomaba en cuenta era ese mismo hermano, que cada día que pasaba abusaba físicamente de mí.

La Dra. Swan estaba inquieta ante las cosas que le estaba contando. No sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, pero lo que más primaba era el profundo dolor de imaginar a ese pequeño niño indefenso.

—Siempre recuerdo cuando me decía que el soccer nunca iba a llevarme a algún lado. Pateaba mis sueños a la deriva y yo apenas era un enano inquieto. —Sonrió con tristeza—. Mis padres adoptivos, aquellos que viste acá en casa, son sociólogos experimentados que viajaban por el barrio para un estudio, creo que cuando me encontraron estaba tan sucio y tan desnutrido que mi madre solo lloró y corrió conmigo hasta que le cedieron la adopción. —Suspiró, entrecerrando los ojos—. Desde entonces no dejaron de adoptar, aunque puedo decir que fui hijo único hasta que llegó Jenny, la pequeña a la cual conocimos cuando fuimos a Tailandia, luego Cindy, que fue rescatada desde Costa de Marfil y luego le siguieron la mexicana Kim, Gia de Rumania y Bree… —Su voz comenzó a disminuir su volumen—. Quería que lo supieras. Esa es mi familia.

Bella tragó.

—Es increíble lo que hace una familia que está contigo para sostener tus sueños —murmuró ella—. Ellos hicieron un increíble trabajo.

Él le tomó la mano, nuevamente impulsado por decir lo que su corazón gritaba y porque, bueno, la necesitaba tanto ahora.

—¿Eso crees? —inquirió.

Ella le acarició las mejillas, lo que hizo cerrar los ojos a Edward.

—Claro que sí. Eres magnífico en tu rubro, has ganado tantos títulos con tu equipo, has sido reconocido por varias entidades…

—¿Ha estado leyendo mi biografía, Dra. Swan?

—Algo así —respondió con las mejillas rosadas—, aunque no quise aventurarme a saber de tu vida… prefería… saberlo de ti.

Ella lo contempló siendo ese hombre que era ahora, e inevitablemente se imaginó a ese pequeño de tres que vivía un infierno en vida. Ante aquello, Bella lo abrazó. Edward se sorprendió.

—Tu pequeña Bree estará mejor, ya lo verás —le susurró al oído—, tiene a unos excelentes padres y a sus hermanas consigo, pero también a su héroe, tú.

Edward cerró los ojos, impulsado por las caricias de la mujer que amaba. Qué ganas tenía de decírselo, pero temía asustarla, temía… que nada de lo que saliera de su boca le gustara. Pero ¿cuándo sería correcto? Bella pronto se iría y luego de eso posiblemente sería muy difícil hacer que vuelva a su vida.

¿Cómo lo hacía? Ni siquiera sabía si… ella sentía algo por él.

.

—Excelente, Sr. Cullen, lo está haciendo muy bien —le dijo uno de los encargados del cuerpo técnico, quien estaba monitoreando su resistencia para volver a la cancha en menos de tres semanas.

Edward sudaba, pero se sentía increíblemente bien. Ir tras la pelota era algo natural, pero ahora no sabía si tenía el sentido correcto.

La Dra. Swan anotaba lo que veía mientras se acomodaba los anteojos, los mismos que él le había comprado por habérselos roto en mil pedazos. Se veía enormemente guapa desde la distancia, anotando su evolución. A medida que iba dándose cuenta de que la estabilidad en su músculo era ya un motivo suficiente para que él volviera a las canchas la próxima semana, su corazón latía con más rapidez de la que debía. A ratos indicaba cosas que no eran ciertas, y aunque sabía era antiético y nada profesional, sabía que, si alteraba un poco lo que veía, al menos tendría dos semanas de ventaja con él. En una oportunidad, Bella tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado porque cada vez que conectaba con Edward su respiración se aceleraba, queriendo ir con él para abrazarlo o… besarle…

Ella ya sabía lo que estaba sintiendo, pero tenía tanto miedo que apenas dormía. La ansiedad que le provocaba sentirse vulnerable a él, un hombre del cual inevitablemente iba a separarse, le hacía despertar y mirar al techo por horas, temerosa de lo que iba a pasar de manera eventual. Hoy había despertado más sensible que nunca y, con ello, se sentía más triste que nunca. Si ella hubiera sido sincera con los informes, Edward estaría preparándose para jugar en unos pocos días y ella tendría que irse de inmediato.

Edward se dio cuenta que su doctora había cambiado de expresión, distrayéndose de su cometido. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que la pelota se interpuso entre sus pasos, tropezando en el momento. Bella notó cómo cayó y ella corrió hasta él, algo preocupada. Cuando se arrodilló a su lado, viendo que estuviera bien, Edward la miró a los ojos, sacándole un suspiro.

—¿Está bien, Sr. Cullen? —inquirió ella.

Edward tomó su mano.

—Mejor que nunca ahora que la tengo cerca.

Para todos los que habían ido a ver cómo estaba, eso significaba un coqueteo simple del engreído Edward Cullen, pero lo que en realidad pasaba era algo totalmente distinto.

—Sí, está bastante bien —señaló la doctora—, si hasta es capaz de sacar todo su lado casanova.

—¿Sabe cómo estaría mejor?

—Pues dígame.

—Aceptando una invitación a salir, ¿qué me dice?

—¿Qué haces invitando a mi hija a salir, Edward Cullen? —preguntó Charlie, levantando su ceja—. ¿No te ha bastado con la noticia que ha salido hoy en esa revista de mierda?

Bella frunció el ceño mientras se alejaba.

—No le hagas caso, padre, ya sabes cómo bromea —respondió Bella, tornándose seria como cada vez que estaba con todos los otros hombres—. Está lista la evaluación de hoy. Dejaré el informe esta noche y será enviado mañana por la mañana —aseguró, inexpresiva y correcta.

¿De qué se trataba eso de la revista? ¿Qué salía?

—¿De qué noticia hablas, Charlie? —indagó Edward, levantándose.

—Salías con una chica en una cita, la misma que llevaste a la fiesta de aniversario… ¿Jessica? Y mira que fue reciente. No pierdes el tiempo, Edward. —Bufó—. Bien, gracias, hija.

Bella miró hacia otro lado, repentinamente distante de todos.

Una cita, ¿no?

—Tengo que ir a ver el juego de los demás, con permiso —afirmó Bella, sintiéndose repentinamente tan molesta que apenas era capaz de mirar a Edward.

—Dra. Swan —la llamó Edward, dispuesto a aclararle las cosas.

—Estoy ocupada, Sr. Cullen, también soy médico de los demás, no sea egoísta —soltó ella, repleta de coraza.

Bella tenía un nudo en la garganta.

—P-pero…

—Edward, basta, tiene que hacer su trabajo —le recordó Charlie, quien además estaba comenzando a preocuparse de cuán llorosos se veían los ojos de su hija.

Él la dejó ir, sabiendo que aquello era un completo error para esa mujer tan compleja.

Cuando ella pudo estar sola, se dedicó a buscar los diferentes medios informativos de los espectáculos ingleses, y tal como se imaginó, en todos lados hablaban de Edward y su cita con la modelo Jessica Stanley. Las fotos eran sinceramente claras, porque en más de una se veía cómo ella le acariciaba la quijada y luego él le susurraba algo al oído.

Bella tragó y se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo el acumulo de sus lágrimas en la base de sus ojos. Fue inevitable sujetarse mientras intentaba respirar, pero se sentía tan triste y tan vulnerable que no sabía cómo sobrellevarlo. Esto solo tenía un nombre, el dolor de ver al hombre que ella… que ella…

Cerró los ojos, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediéndole.

Se puso a llorar de forma descarnada, porque nunca pensó sentir algo como esto, no de su paciente, no de un hombre con el que no compartía el mismo estilo de vida… no de una manera tan descarnada que se olvidaba hasta de sí misma.

Y esa mujer…

La imagen se repitió en su mente y el llanto se intensificó aún más, aunada a la idea de que pronto se iría.

Temblaba.

—Dra. Swan —llamó alguien.

Ella se limpió rápidamente las lágrimas y miró hacia adelante: era Aro. El doctor frunció el ceño y se acercó a ella, dándose cuenta de que algo le sucedía.

—¿Estabas llorando? —le preguntó.

Bella tragó y negó.

—Soy alérgica —soltó—. Qué sorpresa verlo aquí.

—Bueno, yo también estoy sorprendido, estos lugares me dan comezón, ya sabes, gente sin talento que solo patea pelotas… para mí es desgastante —dijo.

A Bella no le gustó su comentario, porque bien sabía que Edward y quienes le acompañaban en el equipo, eran deportistas disciplinados y enormemente talentosos, en especial él…

—Pero tuve que venir porque me pediste que te buscara para charlar de las últimas imágenes de la lesión…

—Lo siento, lo he olvidado.

Él sonrió.

—Debo ser sincero. Me parece un momento perfecto para invitarte a beber algo luego de que charlemos de las imágenes, ¿qué me dices?

.

Edward estaba preocupado bajo la ducha. No dejaba de darle vueltas a la manera en la que Bella había reaccionado producto de lo que había dicho Charlie.

—Hey, aquí estás, _Culito de Corazón_ —molestó Jasper, entrando a la ducha con una toalla y luego golpeándole la nalga tatuada. Al ver cómo este parecía contrariado, sin sonreír como antes, se preocupó—. Oye, ¿qué ocurre?

Jasper se acercó a la ducha y comenzó a enjabonarse, mientras Edward suspiraba.

—Es ella, ¿no?

Edward se sujetó de la pared mientras el agua le caía por la espalda.

—Dime, ¿qué hago? El tiempo se acaba y cuando creo que doy dos pasos adelante con ella, algo me hace retroceder. ¿Cómo le digo lo que siento por ella? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo le digo que me muero por hacerla mi novia? ¿Cómo le digo que… que estoy ilusionándome… que… cada vez que estoy lejos de ella me desespero?

Sus ojos escocían, porque sabía que los medios estaban cagándole la oportunidad con esa mujer de la que estaba tan enamorado. Y él también era un estúpido, porque no pensó que salir con Jessica provocaría toda esta mierda de la que ya no podía salir.

—Viejo, si llegas y se lo gritas a la Dra. Swan, saldrá corriendo —le dijo Jasper con total sinceridad.

Charlie pasaba por las duchas cuando sintió que hablaban de su hija. Al comienzo pensó que podría tratarse de una conversación banal, pero fue una sola palabra la que le hizo acercarse para escuchar.

—Lo sé, pero ¿de qué manera le hago entender que la amo a ella? —exclamó, enrabiado con la forma en la que se estaban dando las cosas.

Charlie pensó que escuchaba mal. ¿Edward estaba hablando de que estaba… enamorado…?

—No quiero que se vaya, Jasper, la sola idea me vuelve loco. La amo, pero ya no sé qué hacer.

El director Swan estaba impresionado de lo que Edward estaba diciendo, tanto que lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse una mano en los labios ante la sorpresa.

—Bien, iré a arreglarme, tengo que irme pronto de aquí y buscarla, necesito explicárselo —dijo Edward, llamando aún más la atención de Charlie.

Él vio cómo el jugador planeaba salir de las duchas, por lo que se marchó en dirección contraria, pensando en lo que estaba sucediendo entre Edward y su hija.

.

Bella salió de la oficina con el Dr. Vulturi, dispuestos a irse a beber algo. Sin embargo, la doctora no sentía ganas de hacerlo. Cuando cruzaron la entrada, vieron que estaba Jessica Stanley ahí, posiblemente esperando a Edward. Estaba usando gafas y se acomodaba el sedoso cabello con suficiencia.

Isabella quedó perpleja.

—¡Edward! —exclamó la mujer, levantando su mano.

La Dra. Swan se giró y vio que él venía caminando. Cuando se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba con Aro, y que además Jessica estaba ahí, su rostro pasó por diferentes emociones. Ella, llena de celos imposibles de controlar, le pidió a Aro que se fueran rápido. Edward iba a ir tras ella, pero notó cómo el doctor de mierda le pasaba sutilmente la mano por la espalda.

Su rabia fue suficiente.

.

Bella llegó al departamento y lo primero que hizo fue suspirar, angustiada de saber que Edward se había ido con ella. Instantáneamente, caminó hacia el balcón, mirando hacia el de arriba, desde donde algunas veces podía ver a Edward. No pensó que efectivamente estaría él con Jessica, abrazándose.

La doctora tragó de manera audible y se metió otra vez, devolviendo la bilis debido a los celos.

Intentó controlar cada emoción, pero cuando le resultó imposible se puso a lloriquear, sin poder reconocerse. Ella jamás actuaba de esta manera tan… ¿humana?

Los minutos pasaron y no podía controlar la ansiedad ante lo que podía suceder allá arriba, por lo que iba a ir al gimnasio, dispuesto a esclarecer su mente. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a abrir la puerta, vio a Edward, a punto de llamar a la puerta.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella, repentinamente a la defensiva.

Él se acomodó la mandíbula.

—Bella, déjame explicarte.

—¿Para qué? Apenas eres capaz de decirme quién es ella en tu vida.

—¿Vas a decirme eso luego de lo que ocurrió con ese doctorcito… Aro?

—Yo ni siquiera salgo en los medios con él, actuando de la manera en que lo hacías.

Edward estaba tan enojado con todo lo que estaba pasando, que repentinamente explotó.

—¿Y qué importa? —espetó—. Dime, ¿qué importa lo que sucede entre Jessica y yo? ¿A ti realmente te interesa saber?

Bella sintió cómo las lágrimas se le volvían a acumular en sus ojos.

—¡Pues sí! —gritó—. Sí me importa, porque… tú me importas —gimió.

Edward tragó.

—Entonces dime qué sientes por mí —susurró, con la barbilla temblándole—. Dime lo que sientes por mí y te diré quién es Jessica en mi vida.

Bella bajó los hombros, desarmando por completo todo lo que era, porque debía decirle todos sus sentimientos.

Estaba enamorada de Edward Cullen. Y no, no era un amor simple, Bella nunca había sentido tanto amor en su vida. Nunca.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Primero, disculparme por la ausencia que tuve, para mí es estresante no poder darles un capítulo como debe ser y a buen tiempo, por lo que comprenderán cómo me sentí sabiendo que no estaba actualizando. Sin embargo, a veces la inspiración es difícil, por lo que se deben buscar diferentes medios para poder encontrar la manera de proseguir. Pero esto no volverá a suceder, ya que ahora las actualizaciones serán una vez por semana, y si veo mucho entusiasmo de su parte, les dejaré otro como un regalo mucho antes. Ahora bien, con respecto a lo sucedido en el capítulo, debo aclarar que, si bien Edward pudo ser sincero de inmediato con respecto a sus sentimientos, él sabe que, de decírselo a Bella iba a asustarla, es ella quien debe dejar el miedo y la única manera de hacerlo es que él vaya de forma más lenta. Claro, debe entenderlo, pues es un hombre que claramente asume su amor sin muchos tapujos, viéndose limitado por Bella, pues sabe que ella es más reacia y tiene mucho miedo a amar. Pero ahora, Bella ha sido clara, lo ama, lo reconoce y sabe que jamás había sentido algo así. Como adelanto, puedo decirles que en el próximo se comienza a ver un romance vivo y que, por supuesto, hará de Bella una nueva mujer, solo ¿de qué manera lo hará Edward? ¿Se dirán que se aman? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido el capítulo! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de almacullenmasen, Jeli, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, selenne88, angryc, Pam Malfoy Black, CazaDragones, natuchis2011b, Robaddict18, DanitLuna, damaris14, twilightter, Olga Javier Hdez, rjnavajas, AnabellaCS, BellaWoods13, valentinadelafuente, Maria Ds, Milacaceres11039, jadecullen7, sool21, NarMaVeg, catableu, jupy, Noriitha, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Valevalverde57, SeguidoradeChile, Belli swan dwyer, Yoliki, Mari montap, Jenni98isa, calia19, Iza, Valeeecu, krisr0405, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, Pili, Liz Vidal, freedom2604, Diana, florcitacullen1. Elmi, miop, alejandra1987, saraipineda44, Ilucena928, seelie lune, Lore, Rero96, CeCiegarcia, Tereyasha Mooz, cindycb20320, Jocelyn, joabruno, Diana2GT, patymdn, Liliana Macias, Pancardo, NadiaGarcia, Fallen Dark Angel 07, JMMA, Nelly McCarthy, debynoe12, anakarinasomoza, Ceci Machin, BellaNympha, Gladys Nilda, Veronica, Josefa, carlita16, Charly, Mela Masen, Carla, Roxy de roca, DannyVasquezP, Mar91, Jade HSos, LaPekee Cullen, Abigail, PameHart, Gabi, Tata XOXO, Kamile PattzCullen, beakis, kathlenayala, VeroG, Lizdayanna, angi marie Cullen, Cary, Alimrobsten, YessyVL13, Reva4, Paolastef, Soly, Maydi94, marieisahale, Annie Cullen Massen, liduvina, Gibel, Josi, Rose Hernndez, hanna1441, Mayraargo25, Ronnie86, georginiuxa, Flor Santana, Maca Ugarte Diaz, caresgar26, LicetSalvatore, Lissette, Srita Cullen brandon, LuAnka, Santa, A Karina, AndreaSL, Smedina, AndieA, LuluuPattinson, FlorVillu, mariicruzlovegmailcom, Amy Lee Figueroa, isbella cullen's swan, Fernanda21, PaoSasuUchiha, Tecupi, Salveelatun, Jeli, Conni Stew, Vanina Iliana y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es inmenso para mí, no tengo palabras para expresar cuán feliz me hacen_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, o de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	12. Capítulo 11: Sinceridad desde el corazón

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: One – Ed Sheeran**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 11:**

**Sinceridad desde el corazón**

"_Dime que rechazarías al hombre que te pidiera la mano_

_Porque me estás esperando_

_Y sé que estarás lejos por un tiempo, pero yo no tengo planes de irme_

_(…) Simplemente quédate conmigo_

_Todos mis sentidos cobran vida_

_Mientras voy tambaleando a casa, tan borracho como nunca lo he estado_

_Y nunca me voy a ir_

_Porque tú eres la única_

_(…) Sólo prométeme que nunca te volverás a ir_

_(…) Toma mi mano, mi corazón y mi alma, solo tengo estos ojos para ti_

_Sabes que todo cambia,_

_Pero seremos extraños si dejamos que esto termine_

_Puedes quedarte entre estas paredes y sangrar, o quedarte conmigo_

_(…) Tambaleándome medio borracho, perdiendo la razón_

_Estoy tan perdido, dime cómo volver a casa_

_¿En dónde me equivoqué…?_"

Bella, por primera vez, asumía sus sentimientos de esta manera.

Sí, amaba a Edward de tal forma que separarse de él significaba un dolor tan inmenso que no sabía de qué manera actuar.

Lo miró a los ojos, sabiendo que tenía que responder, pero le estaba costando hablar. Estaba tan aterrada que seguía temblando, tan vulnerable y con el caparazón caído bajo sus pies de tal forma que estaba a punto de echarse a correr, convirtiéndose en la niña a la que su padre abandonó cuando más la necesitaba. Sí, estaba aterrada, porque no solo se estaba dando cuenta de cuán enamorada estaba de Edward Cullen, sino porque estaba asumiendo que todo de ella lo necesitaba y las ilusiones le estaban llenando la cabeza de ideas que pensaba extinguidas, que nunca iba a sentir…

Edward esperó, pero Bella tenía los ojos llorosos. No salía nada de sus labios.

Se decepcionó tanto que sintió rabia.

—¿De verdad te importo, Bella? —preguntó, alzando su voz.

Ella tragó.

—No, en realidad no te importo. A veces me pregunto si realmente sientes —soltó, diciendo lo primero que salía de su cabeza.

Bella sintió el llanto en la garganta.

—Deja de actuar como un robot, no seas cobarde —espetó.

Su barbilla tembló y dejó escapar las lágrimas.

—¿Cobarde? —inquirió, sin poder creer lo que le había dicho.

Edward cerró los ojos.

—No… No quise decirte…

—Edward no quiero hablar contigo. —Le abrió la puerta, esperando a que se fuera—. Soy un robot y tú no necesitas un robot.

Él tragó, sabiendo que la había herido por la rabia.

—Bella…

—Quiero estar sola.

Él apretó los párpados, enojándose consigo mismo, y salió rápidamente del departamento. Cuando Edward cerró la puerta sollozó tan fuerte que temió desgarrarse la garganta.

¿Cobarde? ¿De verdad él creía que era una cobarde? ¿Robot…?

Se sentó en el sofá con las piernas arriba, abrazándose a ellas con fuerza, mientras seguía llorando con desgana. La rabia la tenía nublada, pero también sentía el inminente dolor de escuchar esas palabras del hombre al que amaba. Intentó pensar con claridad, como cuando no sentía todas estas cosas, manteniéndose fría, pero fue complejo, o más bien imposible.

En ese instante sintió el llamado desde la puerta y ella de inmediato asumió que se trataba de Edward, por lo que se levantó furiosa, abriendo de par en par.

—Ya te dije que quería estar… Mamá —dijo, dándose cuenta de que Renée había venido a verla.

Cuando la mujer vio a su hija tan triste, supo de inmediato por qué su instinto le hizo correr hasta su departamento para verla. No lo pensó mucho y la abrazó, recibiendo la necesidad de su parte.

—Si quieres puedes contármelo —susurró, llevándola hasta el sofá.

—Me enamoré, mamá —fue lo único que respondió.

Renée se calló, sin saber cómo contener a su hija de algo que podría ser natural para todos, excepto para ella.

.

Se durmió luego de una hora de llorar, desatada en muchas emociones a la vez. Bella no estaba acostumbrada a sentir tanto y parecía que Inglaterra había significado un cambio de paradigma para su vida.

Renée le acariciaba el cabello con cuidado, mirando a su hija como si fuera su pequeñita, la misma enfermiza que tanto cuidó siempre. Le dolía mucho verla sufrir, en especial porque sentía que todo esto la estaba matando de miedo, cuando debía disfrutarlo. No iba a culparla, Edward era un buen chico, su instinto se lo decía, solo… tenía un mundo difícil.

Ella se levantó y la tapó para irse a la cocina, dispuesta a cocinarle algo para la noche pero tocaron a la puerta. Por un instante pensó en no abrir, pero prefirió hacerlo, por si era Edward.

Casi se le salió el corazón cuando vio que se trataba de Charlie Swan.

—Tú… —susurró—. Hola.

Charlie nunca pensó que iba a ver a Renée, aquella mujer a la que seguía amando como el primer día. Su corazón latió tan fuerte que se sintió enfermo.

—Hola —saludó él—. Qué sorpresa. No sabía que estabas en el país.

—Llegué hace bastante.

—Bueno, Bella no me cuenta nada personal.

Renée asintió y le permitió la entrada.

—Está durmiendo, necesita descansar —susurró, nerviosa de tenerlo tan cerca.

Hace años no se veían, pero vaya que nada había cambiado. Si bien, ella sentía rabia gran parte del tiempo al recordar todo lo que sucedió con él, para Renée era inevitable sentir el amor estancado en su corazón. Nada cambiaba.

Charlie se acercó a la sala y vio a su hija en posición fetal, misma a la que recordaba cuando él llegaba luego de los viajes y la contemplaba de pequeña. Fue inevitable el nudo en la garganta. Se atrevió a caminar a su lado y sentarse para acariciar sus cabellos, sumiéndose en la necesidad de poder abrazarla, pero prefirió no hacerlo, por si se despertaba.

Renée miraba lo acontecido con el corazón en la mano. Ella lo que más quería era ser testigo de este tipo de situaciones. Haber pasado tanto tiempo sintiendo el dolor de ver cómo su hija se alejaba de su propio padre, independientemente de cómo sucedieron las cosas como pareja, había generado una cicatriz muy honda en su pecho.

—Pasó algo con él, ¿no? —preguntó Charlie con mucho cuidado.

Renée tragó.

—¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Escuché algo en las duchas, Edward… se enamoraron, ¿no es así?

La madre asintió con cuidado.

Él botó el aire y se pasó una mano por la frente, sin saber de qué manera actuar o cómo tomar lo que estaba pasando.

—No quiero que mi hija se vea involucrada en lo mismo que pasamos nosotros —susurró el padre, mirando a Renée.

Ella tragó.

—Ya sabes, las malas intenciones, el miedo, la inseguridad… Edward es más famoso que yo…

—¿Qué estás queriendo decir, Charlie? —inquirió ella.

Él respiró hondo con los ojos llorosos.

—Sabes cuántas veces te dije que lo que pasaba era mentira, que las cosas que decían eran para separarnos. Ocurrirá lo mismo con ella y no quiero que sufra, este mundo es una mierda y aunque Edward la ame, no sé si podrá controlarlo —susurró.

Renée frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

—Charlie…

—Sé que no me crees.

Ella tragó una vez más.

Iban a seguir hablando, pero Bella comenzó a despertarse. Charlie se alejó, muy temeroso de incomodarla y cuando ella se dio cuenta de que además de su madre se encontraba él, frunció el ceño.

—Vaya, qué sorpresa —dijo Bella, sin saber de qué otra forma reaccionar.

Le dolía la cabeza y enseguida recordó lo que había pasado con él. ¿Dónde estaría? ¿Estaría bien? Ah…

—Bella… —susurró Charlie, sentándose a su lado.

Ella los miró a ambos, por primera vez juntos después de tantos años. Se sintió pequeña sin quererlo.

—Estoy bien —murmuró, acariciándose las manos.

—¿Edward y tú…?

Cuando Bella escuchó eso, su garganta se apretó y acabó derramando lágrimas nuevamente. Charlie sintió que le golpeaban el pecho y miró a Renée, sin saber que hacer, por lo que ella se acercó y abrazó a su hija, mientras el padre lo hacía también, como si fueran una familia de verdad, de esas que a ella le habría gustado tener.

.

Ella se mordía el labio mientras miraba hacia el frente, con la mente en blanco. Renée le dejó caer el omelette sobre el plato, llamando su atención, mientras que Charlie venía llegando con leche con chocolate, su favorita desde que era pequeña. No había dudado ningún segundo en ir a por ella, pues eso era una de las cosas que le tranquilizaba a temprana edad.

—Gracias —susurró, mirando con cuidado.

Charlie tomó uno de los vasos y le dio, tanteando el terreno.

—Aquí tienes lo que tanto querías, cariño —dijo su madre, sentándose a su lado.

A ratos miraba a Charlie, pero lo evitaba bastante, no queriendo comprometer su corazón, quien seguía reaccionando a él.

—Gracias, mamá.

El padre la seguía mirando, sintiéndose inmensamente feliz de que, al menos, las cosas estaban mejorando. Nunca pensó que uno de estos días iba a estar consolando a su hija junto a Renée.

—Bella, si deseas hablar, puedes hacerlo —instó el hombre con voz calma.

Ella lo miró y luego lo hizo con su madre.

—No quiero hacerlo.

—¿Tuviste una discusión con él? —insistió.

—Charlie —alzó la voz la madre.

Isabella conectó sus ojos con los de su padre.

—¿Qué?

Él apretó los labios.

—Sé lo que sucede o… sucedió entre Edward y tú. No quiero importunarte, al contrario, es solo que… no quiero que sufras.

Los ojos de Isabella volvieron a escocer y Charlie arqueó las cejas, entristecido.

—Descuida, nena, todo está bien, yo solo quiero que tú estés tranquila. Te traje la marca que te gustaba de pequeña, mira. —Se la arrastró con lentitud.

—Gracias, a los dos.

Charlie pudo respirar mejor y no supo si parte de lo que había cambiado se trataba de su nuevo estado de vulnerabilidad o el que, gracias a Edward, ella estuviera más abierta a sentir, con la coraza ya rota en mil pedazos.

.

Bella se arreglaba la bata con cuidado mientras alzaba la ceja, recuperada del llanto del fin de semana. Se acomodó los anteojos y al instante levantó la barbilla, manteniéndose seria y correcta, como siempre.

Sintió el sonido de su móvil y lo tomó. Era Tanya.

—¡Hola! —exclamó ella con mucha emoción.

—Hola, Tanya.

_—Oye, qué feliz estás. Pues ponte alegre, que ya estoy a punto de volar a Londres, ¿no es magnífico? Estoy que salto en un pie. Supongo que vas a esperarme a la noche, el vuelo es directo y llegaré muy cansada, ¡quiero un ratito con mi mejor amiga!_

Bella no estaba de mucho ánimo, pero suspiró, dispuesta a aceptar.

—Claro, Tanya, es solo que he tenido mucho trabajo, nada más. Te esperaré en mi departamento, enviaré las coordenadas para que te contactes con un Uber, ¿bien?

_—¡Excelente! Ay, no sabes cuánto me muero por conocer esa ciudad y sobre todo a mi futuro trabajo… o quizá futuro marido, quién sabe._

—Quizá te resulte, creo que le gustan muy rubias —soltó, recordando a Jessica.

_—Pues que Dios te oiga, porque aunque los medios digan toda esa mierda, ten por seguro que será solo un movimiento de culos y ya estará, así son todos en ese mundo. ¡Ay, ya tengo que subir! ¡Qué nervios! Nos vemos allá, besos._

Bella mantuvo la ceja enarcada mientras repasaba sus últimas palabras.

—Besos —murmuró.

Cuando cortó, se mantuvo intentando respirar de manera pasiva, algo difícil, porque estaba muy enojada con todo lo que había sucedido. Y llevaba días sin saber de Edward. De hecho, hoy no había venido a la terapia… por tercera vez en la semana.

No quiso darle vueltas al asunto.

—Toc, toc, ¿está la doctora ahí? —inquirió Aro, abriendo la puerta.

—Sí, sí. Hola —saludó, algo contrariada.

—Venía a ofrecerte un café, espero que te guste el expreso. —Le entregó el vaso de la famosa marca y ella sonrió en agradecimiento—. Te has puesto muy callada estos días, ¿ocurre algo?

Bella se sentó y se bebió el café, sin saber cómo responder.

—Ya sé, debe ser porque ya te va quedando poco aquí en la ciudad. O no me digas que te quedarás más.

—No, no, no pertenezco aquí, es una experiencia más y… tengo que regresar a Nueva Jersey —susurró, algo inquieta por sus palabras.

—No pareces muy interesada. —Se rio Aro.

Tragó.

—En realidad… no sé si volveré a mi antiguo trabajo.

—Bueno, pues ya sabes que tienes los brazos abiertos para integrarte a mi grupo investigativo. Y el que yo me vaya a Estados Unidos también es una ventaja.

—¿De verdad? —Bella levantó las cejas, muy sorprendida.

—Quería darte la sorpresa de aquello cuando aceptaras mi invitación a salir.

—Creo que estás empecinado en eso. ¿Acaso no puedes tolerar que una mujer no tenga la intención de salir? —quiso molestarlo, manteniéndose distante.

Él se rio.

—Es precisamente eso de ti lo que más me intriga, tu constante negativa.

—Ten cuidado. Cuando una mujer dice que no, es un no.

—Lo tengo claro. Y sé que de no acatar tus reglas, acabaré con la mitad de mis testículos comidos por los perros.

Esta vez Isabella se rio.

—Pues mejor sigamos con el trabajo, que no quiero atrasarme —evadió, acomodándose una vez más los anteojos.

Luego de toda una jornada de trabajo, Isabella regresó al departamento con un ánimo de aquellos. La ausencia de Edward se sentía de manera intensa. Se odió por sentir todo esto.

Antes de poder tomarse un baño y luego de estar horas terminando su trabajo, Tanya llamó diciéndole que estaba por llegar a su departamento, así que se preparó para recibirla. No se demoró mucho en tocar a la puerta, y cuando lo hizo, descargó con toda su alegría.

—¡Te extrañé tanto! —exclamó, abrazándola de manera efusiva, como era su costumbre.

—¿Te ha gustado Londres? —inquirió Bella, dejándole pasar—. ¿Quieres algo?

—¡Un baño! Estar horas sentada me ha dejado horrible —señaló, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

—¿Y el hotel? ¿Ya está listo?

—Sí —respondió, quitándose la ropa delante de ella. Estaban acostumbradas—. Es solo que te extrañaba mucho y quería verte, al menos por esta noche.

Bella sonrió.

—Mucho tiempo separadas no es normal, a que sí.

Finalmente, la rubia se metió a la ducha y ella se encargó de hacer algo para comer y beber, así como en los viejos tiempos. Al cabo de unos minutos, y mientras pensaba precisamente en su existencia, Edward tocó a la puerta. Ella sabía que al abrir podía tratarse de él y cuando lo hizo, sintió que recordaba, una vez más, sus sentimientos.

—Hola, Bella —saludó, manteniendo su distancia.

—Hola —respondió, expectante.

—¿Puedo pasar?

Bella aprovechó que su amiga estaba en la ducha para hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, dudaba que fuera a durar mucho tiempo aquí.

Edward la contempló un largo rato, sabiendo que estaba enojada con él. Comprendía que la había cagado con sus palabras, en el interior, Isabella era una mujer sensible que no tardaba en demostrarle su vulnerabilidad al primer roce, sobre todo cuando se trataba de lo que salía de su boca. Estaba deprimido, no sabía de qué manera hacerle entender que necesitaba de ella y que la quería, que lo que había dicho había sido producto de la rabia y…

¿Qué hacer?

—Bella, necesitamos hablar.

—No lo sé.

—Te marcharás en poco tiempo ¿quieres hacerlo de esta manera?

Tragó.

—Podría pensarlo, pero esas cosas que dijiste…

—Bella, lo sé, yo…

—¡Hola! —saludó una mujer que él no conocía.

Bella se giró para pedirle que los dejara a solas pero notó que Tanya ni siquiera se había puesto ropa: estaba usando solo toalla y nada más.

—Oh por Dios, ¿es usted? —preguntó, interponiéndose entre los dos.

—Tanya, no es momento —le llamó Bella.

—Anda —la evadió—. Qué horror encontrarnos así, Sr. Cullen. Soy Tanya Denali, amiga de Bella, pero también la periodista que se ha intentado contactar con usted.

—¿La misma de la entrevista? —preguntó Edward, recibiendo el acalorado beso de saludo que Tanya le dio.

Estaba perplejo con su efusividad.

—Así es. Qué sorpresa verlo en el departamento de Bella —dejó escapar, bastante intrigada.

—En realidad, vivo arriba.

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron de tan solo imaginar ese inmenso lugar. Oh Dios, y estaba arriba, a solo metros de distancia. ¿Lo peor? Viéndolo de más cerca, Edward le resultaba tan atractivo que, de no ser por Bella, habría comenzado a coquetearle sin vergüenza alguna. Se moría por él y todo lo que significaba su existencia.

—Es un gusto conocerlo, no sabe cuánto ansiaba hacerlo.

Edward enarcó una ceja, sin saber cómo interpretar la manera en la que ella parecía acercarse. Era muy guapa, había que admitirlo, pero… contemplar a Isabella era algo tan distinto.

—Mucho gusto Tanya Denali. Espero verla pronto para la entrevista —susurró Edward—. Srta. Swan, lamento interrumpirla, no era nada importante —añadió, notando cómo su mirada rehuía sin esfuerzo.

Estaba cansado.

—Claro. Nos vemos pronto, Sr. Cullen —respondió a la defensiva.

Cuando él se fue, Tanya dio un brinco y se acercó a la puerta, como si pudiera saborear a Edward ahí mismo. Bella la miraba con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida, aquejada por el dolor que provocaba su propio orgullo inquebrantable y porque, bueno, le generaba muchos celos la manera en la que su propia amiga quería buscar al hombre que ella amaba.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho que él vivía arriba? —inquirió Tanya, desbordando de emoción.

—Porque no quería que lo acosaras. Ponte ropa, no es manera de recibir a un entrevistado, es parte de tu trabajo —soltó Bella, hablando de manera muy golpeada.

Ella levantó las cejas, contrariada con su actitud.

—Ay, sabes que de cualquier forma conseguiré su número, y este es el comienzo, ¿no lo ves?

La irritación en Bella no se hizo esperar, por lo que prefirió ignorarla.

—Voy a darme una ducha esta vez, en la cocina hay comida.

—Pero…

Bella no quiso seguir hablando y se marchó a su habitación.

.

Era el tercer día que Bella no contestaba a sus llamados. Ver nuevamente el indicador de que la conexión se había interrumpido hizo que bajara los hombros de pesar.

Hoy se había decidido a hablar con ella para pedirle que mirara el periódico, lugar en el cual contestó a una pequeña entrevista que le habían realizado hacía muy poco. Quería que supiera lo que había ahí dentro como una suerte de mensaje y petición de perdón. Pero no lo tomaba en cuenta.

El Dr. Vulturi entró a la sala, dispuesto a realizarle uno de los últimos estudios a su lesión ya prácticamente inexistente. Edward no lo saludó de vuelta, le costaba hacerlo cuando lo que más quería era partirle la cara.

—¿Ya está feliz de volver a las canchas, Sr. Cullen? —preguntó mientras revisaba los implementos y el ayudante ajustaba las placas en su pierna.

—Ajá —respondió sin mirarlo.

—Al menos la Dra. Swan se irá con una buena carta de recomendación.

—Quizá ni siquiera quiera irse —soltó de mala gana.

—Puede ser —siguió Aro—, pero al menos está interesada en irse conmigo a una investigación en su país. Maravilloso, ¿no? Ahora, recuéstese, Sr. Cullen.

El escucharle decir eso fue suficiente para que quisiera levantarse y golpearlo. ¿Qué mierda se creía para decir eso? Pero luego pensó en la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto y de cuan cercana era la posibilidad de que ocurriera. Se sintió tan mal que no dejó de darle vueltas a ello durante todo el día.

Cerca de la noche, Edward acabó sentado frente a la barra, mirando al vaso que ya llevaba a la mitad. Estaba medio borracho y la situación no le importaba. En realidad, solo quería ver a Bella y ya. ¿Qué tanto tenía que hacer para que eso sucediera?

—Hola —saludó una mujer detrás de él.

Edward frunció el ceño y se giró, encontrándose con la periodista, Tanya. Se sorprendió, pero en su borrachera, la situación estaba distorsionada en su cabeza.

—Hola —respondió de manera queda, siguiendo con su cometido: beber—. Lamento decírselo, pero no doy entrevistas en medio de un bar.

Ella usaba un bonito vestido cernido, pero él no le dio mucha importancia.

La mujer se sentó a su lado y lo observó un largo rato.

—En realidad, me sorprendió verlo aquí. Pregunté por un buen lugar para beber algo y conocer Londres, ¿y a quién me encuentro? Qué agradable sorpresa.

Él suspiró y se sometió a los designios del whisky. Mientras, Tanya admiraba a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados, contemplando cómo se iba llenando de alcohol.

—¿Puedo invitarle uno? Dígame que sí —instó.

—Todo sea por olvidar, Srta. Denali —dijo con la voz monótona.

Tanya levantó la ceja.

—¿Es por la entrevista que usted dio hace poco? —inquirió, sintiendo la rabia de aquello.

Ninguna mujer iba a impedirle su cometido. Ninguna.

Edward pensó en ello y en cómo había declarado que estaba flechado por una mujer. Fue un momento de completa vulnerabilidad y el haber sido tan sincero podía costarle mucho, pero necesitaba que Bella lo leyera, necesitaba darle el mensaje, que entendiera que se trataba de ella y de ninguna otra mujer más.

—Ha estado bastante interesada en ello, ¿no cree? —inquirió él, sin mirarla.

Tanya intentaba hacer que le prestara atención, pero vaya que era difícil con él. Era como si no existiera. Estaba irritándose.

—La verdad, usted me interesa mucho —le dijo con franqueza.

Edward alzó la ceja y la miró de reojo.

—Ya veo.

—Pues bueno, espero me deje acompañarle con el vaso que le he invitado.

—Claro.

Cuando recibieron el alcohol, Edward se lo bebió de un rápido sorbo y Tanya lo miró con cuidado, disfrutando de cuán guapo le parecía. En una oportunidad, se comenzó a bajar el escote, esperando a llamar su atención.

—Me gustaría conocerlo un poco más —susurró—. Ups, le ha caído un poco de alcohol en el pecho.

Lo limpió mientras se acercaba más.

—Descuide, no hay problema —le respondió, alejándola con lentitud.

No se había olvidado que ella era amiga de Bella, así como tampoco había olvidado su existencia. Jamás lo hacía.

—¿Puedo invitarle otro? —inquirió, mirando de reojo lo que Edward no había notado desde que ella había llegado hasta ahí: una cámara.

—La verdad, tengo que irme…

—Un poco no le hará mal a nadie, ¿qué dice? —Le pasó la mano por el pecho, ofreciéndole lentamente el vaso mientras sentía que aquella persona sacaba las fotografías que tanto necesitaba.

Lo siguiente iba a ser pan comido.

.

Edward despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y se dio un giro en la que parecía ser una cama. De pronto, cayó contra el suelo y la luz le quemó los ojos. ¿Dónde estaba?

—Oye, menos mal que has despertado, creí que iba a darte un coma —dijo Jasper, quien estaba desde hace horas esperando a que abriera los ojos—. A propósito, estás en mi departamento.

Se tocó la frente, sintiendo cómo le apretaban el cerebro por dentro.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —inquirió, muy confundido.

Su amigo suspiró.

—Llamaste a Garrett desde la habitación de un hotel, no sabemos cómo llegaste ahí. Y descuida, estabas con ropa, solo tenías algo menos: la camiseta. Pedías por Bella constantemente, por lo que tuve que ir con nuestro amigo y sacarte a patadas antes que hicieras un escándalo y llamaras la atención de alguien más —le contó—. Bebiste porque tuviste problemas con ella, ¿no?

Él cerró los ojos, intentando recordar qué había sucedido después de encontrarse con la periodista, pero no podía. Sin embargo, lo que sí recordaba era por qué había estado haciendo lo que hizo.

—La dañé con mis palabras, Jasper, y lo peor de todo es que la incertidumbre me está matando y me está haciendo actuar como un idiota. Ni siquiera tengo por qué justificarme por haberle hecho llorar, pero estoy diciendo cosas a diestra y siniestra, y yo no quiero hacerle daño. Ya ni siquiera sé cómo actuar, Bella es tan compleja… y aún así estoy tan enamorado de ella.

—Eso es lo que te encanta, que hay que ser inteligente para poder llegar a su corazón. Sé que tú puedes…

—Pero la cago cada vez que intento acercarme. Ni siquiera sé por qué no fui capaz de decirle que Jessica no es lo que piensa, pero necesitaba que me dijera que le importaba, que me confesara qué carajos sentía por mí. Ahora sé que he cometido un error, porque es tan diferente que ni yo tengo un mapa para tratarla. ¡Demonios! —Se pasó las manos por los cabellos, alterado.

—Hey, ya basta de esto, ¿qué pasa contigo? Tú puedes conquistarla… si es que ya no lo hiciste.

—Me envía a la mierda cada vez que puede.

—Edward —le llamó con fuerza—. Enséñale a amar. Lo necesita y tú tienes todas las herramientas para hacerlo. Dime, ¿qué quieres con ella?

Edward se puso a pensar y su corazón latió con fuerza.

—Quiero vivir mi vida con esa mujer, Jasper, aunque finja que no le gusta tenerme a su lado, aunque bromee con que le parezco un idiota… Por Dios, quiero tenerla conmigo todos los días.

Edward estaba aterrado de lo que sentía, pero era capaz de todo por enfrentar a la mujer que había convertido su vida en un paraíso.

—¿Sabes qué? Tengo la oportunidad perfecta para que le demuestres lo que sientes.

—Entonces dime cómo, porque carajo, voy a correr por ella.

Jasper sonrió.

.

Isabella tecleaba y firmaba a la vez. Alice la contempló y sonrió, esperando a que terminara.

—¿Ya está? Es que quiero charlar con mi amiga de una buena vez —exclamó Alice, manteniendo el buen humor.

Bella se quitó los anteojos y sonrió, algo agradecida de tener una amiga con la que pudiera hablar sin que impusiera sus grandes logros y fanfarronerías acerca de Edward. Sí, quería a Tanya, pero últimamente las cosas que decía la estaban volviendo loca, en especial porque estaba diciendo cosas hirientes sin darse cuenta.

—Perdón, ya está, no más trabajo. —Dejó el formulario a un lado y se acomodó en la silla mientras miraba al horizonte.

A veces olvidaba que había una vida después del trabajo.

—Estás seria últimamente, y no me digas que siempre has sido así, porque sé bien que eso es mentira.

Bella suspiró y, cuando estaba dispuesta a serle sincera, vio que Jasper y Edward venían caminando en dirección a su restaurante. El rubio entró mientras le charlaba al cobrizo, ambos utilizando gafas para mantenerse en el anonimato (si es que era posible), y se acercaron al mesón principal para pedir una mesa. Alice se dio cuenta también y de inmediato le dio un codazo. Y, cuando creyeron que ellos no iban a notar su presencia, ellos giraron la mirada y las encontraron contemplándolos. Isabella sintió que el aire volvía a sus pulmones, pues no veía a Edward hacía días y eso, en definitiva, era una eternidad. Él, en cambio, sentía unas ganas retorcidas por ir hacia ella, tomarla y abrazarla para suplicarle que le perdonara por haber sido tan brusco e hiriente, pero mantuvo la distancia porque, cuando se trataba de Bella, las cosas siempre eran diferentes.

—Hola —saludó Jasper, siempre de buen humor—. ¿Podemos sentarnos con ustedes?

Alice se acarició el cabello, poniéndose nerviosa ante la presencia de él.

—Claro —respondió ella, mirando a Bella, por si le molestaba.

—En absoluto —dijo la doctora, cruzándose una pierna.

Cuando Jasper se dispuso a poner su trasero en la silla, no prestó atención en la distancia que lo separaba a él de esta, ya que estaba perdidamente atraído a cómo la enfermera movía sus pestañas para él. Así que, en cuanto quiso sentarse, este tropezó consigo mismo y cayó hacia el suelo, haciendo que Alice se levantara preocupada y Bella con Edward se largaran a reír de manera acalorada. En cuanto se dieron cuenta de aquello, los dos se miraron y sonrieron nerviosos.

—Creo que me rompí la cadera —gimoteó Jasper, buscando a la enfermera.

Todos los demás miraban el espectáculo, algo preocupados, mientras que Alice le ayudaba a levantarse, acariciando sus cabellos.

—Ay, claro que estoy mejor, si está usted, Srta. Brandon —murmuró el rubio, acomodándose en la silla, al fin.

—Eres un imbécil —le dijo Edward, palpándole la espalda.

—¿Se ha herido? —siguió preguntando Alice, esta vez acariciando su mano.

—No, con usted sano de inmediato.

Los dos se miraban, presos de la atracción y el romance.

Edward acercó su mano lentamente a la de Bella, que estaba sobre la mesa. Ella no la quitó.

—¿Hay algo que yo pueda hacer? Me he preocupado —añadió la enfermera con las cejas arqueadas.

—¿Sabe que puede hacer? Acompañarme a mi fiesta de esta noche, ¡diga que sí!

—¿Yo? —Se había sonrojado.

—Y Bella también, por supuesto.

Jasper había tenido cierta intención y Edward la sabía. Veía tan angustiado a su amigo que no dudó en ayudarlo. Con Bella todo podía ser difícil, pero también había que buscar la manera de atraer su atención.

—Yo… No sé, tengo mucho trabajo —susurró la aludida, quitando su mano de Edward.

Alice, que había notado todo el rollo al primer momento como si pudiera ser adivina, sintió el impulso de pedirle su compañía.

—Oh, vamos, nos divertiremos un ratito. Nadie tiene que saberlo —afirmó, moviendo sus cejas—, estaremos juntas. ¿Qué dices?

Bella suspiró.

—Claro, nos vemos esta noche —respondió, no estando segura realmente.

Edward, por primera vez, sintió esperanza.

.

Alice la tomaba del brazo y ella caminó directamente hacia adelante.

Sí, claro que había dudado, sus fuerzas mermaban cada vez que recordaba a Edward. ¿Cómo podía estar tan vulnerable a él? Odiaba la sensación, sentía que dejaba de ser la misma.

La fiesta era en casa de Jasper, quien vivía en un exclusivo barrio de Londres, en una casa inmensa. Desde el momento en el que pararon frente a ella, sintieron la música desde el jardín. Alice se veía hermosa, no por nada se había esmerado en prepararse junto a ella. Bella se había decidido a ayudarle a pasar un momento a solas con Jasper, ¿y qué mejor que con un poco de color en el rostro?

—¿Crees que a Jasper le guste? —inquirió antes de bajar las escaleras hasta el jardín.

—Solo a ti debe gustarte, una mujer segura de sí misma atrae más que cualquier cosa —le recordó, instándole a caminar.

La gente ya estaba metida en la piscina y algunos bailaban con un vaso o botella en la mano. Como era una noche calurosa, el ambiente veraniego se vivía sin temor.

Jasper y Edward llevaban una hora esperando con la ansiedad en la garganta, queriendo encontrarse con ellas. El segundo temía que la enfermera llegara sola, sabiendo que Bella aún estaba dolida por las cosas que por despecho y el no respeto al silencio pudo decirle. No sabía cuán arrepentido estaba hasta que saboreó el miedo al rechazo definitivo y la eventual idea de perderla sin remedio. No fue hasta que la vio bajar con aquel pequeño vestido de color azul, que su corazón latió con excesiva fuerza. Nunca pensó que aquel color combinara tan bien con su piel.

Se levantó de la silla y fue hasta ella, mientras Alice miraba a Jasper, quien estaba hipnotizado con la enfermera. Bella, por su lado, miró a sus ojos, manteniéndose seria, casi inexpresiva. Aquello dolía, porque parecía hacerle recordar, una y otra vez, que iba a convertirse en ese ser insensible del que la acusó por el enojo.

—Hola —saludó él.

Las dos saludaron, pero Bella parecía decidida a irse a beber algo y luego marcharse. Ni siquiera quería estar ahí.

—Alice, quiero presentarte a alguien —afirmó Jasper—. ¿Me acompañas?

Ella miró a su amiga, temerosa de dejarla sola pero Bella sonrió.

—Ve, iré a beber algo.

—Volveré enseguida.

—Diviértete —le susurró.

Cuando Edward y Bella quedaron a solas, ella dio un paso adelante, dispuesta a hacer lo que había anticipado, pero él le tomó la muñeca, impidiéndoselo.

—No te vayas —le pidió.

Ella suspiró y apretó los párpados por un momento.

—¿Qué necesitas? ¿Seguir justificando lo que dijiste?

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

—Sabes que no tengo justificación. No debí dañarte por tu silencio, no supe interpretarlo, perdóname.

Esta vez sí lo miró.

¿Le había pedido perdón?

—Ven conmigo.

—¿Adónde?

—Tengo un lugar especial para que podamos charlar los dos. —Le mostró su mano y ella la tomó sin meditar mucho.

Él le hizo subir por las escaleras traseras, envueltas en vegetación. Llegando a la última planta de la casa, siendo la cuarta, Edward se metió hacia una zona cerrada, desde donde nadie podía acceder más que el dueño y él. Jasper no había dudado en darle su escondite secreto por esta vez. Cuando Bella se giró a mirar, vio una hermosa terraza con una piscina solitaria, una suerte de propiedad de la habitación que había a un lado.

—¿Te sentarás conmigo a hablar? —preguntó él.

Ella asintió, cansada de luchar con lo que sentía.

—Bella…

La doctora le puso la mano sobre los labios.

—Déjame a mí.

Asintió.

Isabella suspiró y caminó cerca de la valla del balcón, mirando hacia el horizonte. No tardó en sentir la mano de Edward detrás, dispuesto a acompañarla.

—Cuando dijiste eso sentí tanto dolor que te odié por un segundo —murmuró ella—. Afirmaste que no sentía, mientras yo me debatía internamente si decirte lo que sentía por ti. Dolió tanto, tanto que no supe cómo esconder mis emociones. Eso he hecho toda mi vida, pero contigo es imposible. Claro, lo entendiste de otra manera, y es porque tampoco conoces suficiente de mí y por qué lo hago.

Edward escuchaba con un nudo en la garganta.

—Tengo tanto miedo a que me dañes, tanto que quedo en blanco cuando me preguntas qué siento por ti —añadió, girándose a mirarlo con las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos—. Y cuando ese miedo a que te dañen comienza desde que eres pequeña, es tan fácil que se repita dado las ilusiones rotas que otros construyeron conmigo, dañándome en el proceso.

Le tocó el pecho, perdiéndose en esos dibujos.

—Tuve leucemia a los cinco años —le confió con mucho temor.

El jugador tragó, impactado.

—Fue fatídico. Mamá lloraba todas las noches pensando que yo no la escuchaba. Ella creía que iba a morir, ¿sabes? Pero ante mí luchaba por no pensar esas cosas. —Bella se miró las manos y luego el horizonte—. La vi sola cuando debía estar con mi padre. Charlie Swan pasó todo el proceso enfrentando lo que los medios decían, preocupado de su estrellato, de cómo afirmaban que engañaba a mamá con cierta modelo rusa… —Su garganta se apretó—. No llegó en los momentos correctos, no me acompañó en las quimioterapias, tampoco cuando vomitaba por los efectos de las drogas ni cuando mamá se rapó el cabello para luchar conmigo en esa soledad que compartíamos ambas. Era el hombre que debía enseñarme lo que es el amor y nos dejó a solas, a la mujer que decía amar y le prometió eternidad, y la pequeña a la que llamaba su gran amor. —Miró a sus ojos verdes, que luchaban con el llanto—. Desde entonces tengo miedo, en especial porque… no quiero que me pase lo mismo que a ella. Lucho contra el resentimiento todos los días, porque a veces, aunque no lo creas, quiero perdonarlo. Y cuando te veo tengo terror de que me dañes como él lo hizo. Cuando sucedió lo de Jessica, yo…

—Bella… —gimió.

—No quiero sufrir por ti… No quiero, yo…

—Jessica es mi mejor amiga —susurró, tomándola desde las manos y acercándola a él—. Fue culpa mía por no aclararte las cosas, por jugar con tus sentimientos y tu vulnerabilidad para mi propio beneficio, que era aclarar mis propias dudas de hombre herido. Perdóname, Bella.

Ella sintió que su barbilla tiritaba y que era cosa de segundos para sucumbir en el sollozo.

—Las fotografías del periódico eran… una mierda inventada…

—Pero…

—Bella, Jessica tiene novia.

Tragó, sin saber qué responder a eso.

—Fue mi culpa, nunca te lo aclaré. Perdóname por eso también.

Ella respiró con dificultad, sintiéndose tan tonta por dudar de todo, por temer, por… alejarlo tanto tiempo.

—Me importas más de lo que imaginas, Bella. —Le pasó las manos por el rostro—. Y el saber que eras tan pequeña…

Una lágrima densa le bajó por la mejilla, provocándole la explosión de llanto desmedido. Edward la abrazó con fuerza, permitiéndole expresar lo que por mucho tiempo había querido pero no había podido por miedo.

—Dime que no eres como mi padre, que no me harás sufrir… No quiero pasar lo mismo otra vez.

Ser testigo de su dolor era tan angustiante, porque le hacía recordar la manera en la que la trató cuando malinterpretó aquel silencio de temor. ¿Cómo pudo decirle que no sentía? ¿Cómo pudo expresarle que era un robot? ¿Qué clase de imbécil era?

—Bella, no, claro que no —le respondió, acunando sus mejillas—. No quiero hacerlo, no me lo perdonaría, yo no…

Isabella lo besó, mojándolo con sus propias lágrimas. Edward apretó los párpados y la limpió con sus pulgares mientras se comía su desesperación y poco a poco la tranquilizaba con sus labios, a los que se unieron sus lenguas poco a poco. La contuvo, abrazándola en todo momento, diciéndole entre gestos cuánto la adoraba. Bella se sentía pequeña, pero protegida por primera vez del exterior. Su calor era algo que no iba a encontrar nuevamente, era único.

—Quiero mostrarte algo —susurró Edward, alejándose un poco para buscar en la repisa de la terraza.

Bella notó que venía con un periódico.

—¿Y eso?

—Léelo.

Ella lo desdobló y se dio cuenta que se trataba de una breve entrevista que le habían hecho hacía poco. El título era "Edward Cullen encontró el amor". Con un nudo en la garganta, Bella siguió leyendo.

"_(…) ¿Quieres decir que estás interesado en alguien especial?_

_E: Sí, ya estoy cansado de tener que ocultar algo que para mí y mi círculo cercano es tan evidente._

_¿Podemos saber quién es la chica afortunada?_

_(Él sonríe, sabiendo que eso no será posible. Nosotros insistimos)._

_E: Lo único que ella debe saber es que, aquí y ahora, es la mujer más importante que he conocido en mi vida, y que haré lo posible por demostrarle cuánto me importa. Sé que es difícil para ella el mundo en el que me encuentro, pero la quiero como no quiero a nadie. Lo es todo…_"

Bella hizo un gemido de sorpresa y esta vez alejó la mirada del periódico para hacerlo con él. De frente, los ojos brillantes de Edward parecían necesitarla más de lo que alguna vez había sido testigo.

—Te quiero, Bella, te quiero y no sabes cuánto te necesito.

Ella se echó a llorar y lo abrazó desde el cuello, desatada en sus emociones.

—Y yo te quiero a ti, Edward, como no he querido a nadie —afirmó, acariciando su pecho y mirando hacia su rostro, siéndole sincera desde el interior, gritando lo que había intentado tanto callar.

Se unieron en un apasionado beso, unidos como lo que tanto esperaban, al fin sinceros y descubiertos en sus más profundos deseos.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Si bien la situación comenzó de forma tormentosa, con Edward comportándose de mala manera al no entender el silencio de una mujer que teme ante lo que ha descubierto en sus sentimientos, finalmente él hizo lo posible por entenderlo. Lo que Jasper le dice respecto a que él debe enseñarle a amar, es cierto, Bella necesita liberarse de sus ataduras para poder quererlo sin ese terror ante el amor. Renée y Charlie se acercaron a su hija, y si bien el último también tiene miedo de que acabe dañada por los sucesos del mundo de los espectáculos, sabe que no puede interponerse en lo que a su hija le hace feliz, además, ellos pudieron mirarse y tal parece que existen sentimientos de por medio. ¿Por qué existe la sensación de Charlie oculta una razón ante por qué tuvo que alejarse tanto de su familia? Quizá no es lo que ellas creían que era. Vimos a Tanya, quien definitivamente tiene algo entre manos, ella no sabe que algo existe entre Edward y Bella, ¿le damos el beneficio de la duda? Y finalmente ¡se dijeron que se querían! Bella lo está logrando y Edward está ahí para escucharla, ¡ya todo el mundo sabe que él está flechado por una mujer! ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora que Edward sabe que Charlie no estuvo para ella y que desde ahí se echaron raíces ante su temor a ser abandonada o a no ser querida? ¿Cómo será lo que tengan estos dos? ¿Comienza el romance? ¡Sí! ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de _****_Valevalverde57, LuAnka, rjnavajas, Iza, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwoodBane, CazaDragones, Josi, Belli swan dwyer, Anghye Taisho, CeCiegarcia, ConiLizzy, Noriitha, micalu, cavendano13, Andre22twi, Vanina Iliana, selenne88, Ilucena928, Claudia, VeroG, Marianacs, Pam Malfoy Black, DanitLuna, AnabellaCS, seelie lune, Yuki, Leon, florcitacullen1, Santa, Lunaaaa, Yoliki, Rero96, BellaWoods13, AstridCP, FlorVillu, patymdn, SeguidoradeChile, Elmi, kathlenayala, valentinadelafuente, Brenda Cullenn, Tereyasha Mooz, Marila, catableu, calia19, jenni317, freedom2604, GloVal, Flor Santana, twilightter, Mar91, miop, Kika, Avelina, Julia, Liz Vidal, María Luisa, Kelly, Kamile Pattz-Cullen, AndreaSL, JMMA, Diana2GT, ELIZABETH, Jeli, Mercedes, marieisahale, JadeHSos, sool21, Tata XOXO, Joie Carlton, debynoe12, Miranda24, saraipineda44, NarMaVeg, Abigail, Ceci Machin, Pili, Mayraargo25, michi'cullen, Moni, Julesca Boscan, Chelsea, Jenni98isa, almacullenmasen, Lola, Karen, alejandra1987, Yuri, Pancardo, Lola, Ronnie86, camilitha cullen, Jocelyn, Damaris14, krisr0405, catita1999, LicetSalvatore, Lizdayanna, Smedina, Annie Cullen Massen, Diana, Gladys Nilda, jupy, Tina Lightwood, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Roxy de roca, Olga Javier Hdez, kaja0507, A k, Liliana Macias, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, PameHart, rosycanul10, LoreVab, beakis, georginiuxa, Srita Cullen brandon, liduvina, YessyVL13, carlita16, Rose Hernndez, Salveelatun y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, c_****_ada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, no saben cuán feliz soy con sus bonitos mensajes, de verdad_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder a las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Nos leemos muy pronto, ya saben que depende de ustedes y su entusiasmo_**

**_Cariño para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	13. Capítulo 12: Lo eres todo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Long Live This Love – Isak Danielson**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 12:**

**Lo eres todo**

"_El futuro sabrá, las historias mostrarán_

_Que nosotros sobrevivimos la prueba de tiempo_

_(…) Ningún adiós puede apagar la luz_

_(…) Larga vida a este amor_

_Por siempre tú y yo_

_Deja que dure eternamente_

_(…) Así que aquí estamos los dos_

_Para almas cruzadas_

_(…) Donde estamos juntos es donde pertenecemos…_"

Sus manos se fueron a su cuello y luego a su quijada, hundiendo sus dedos mientras los suyos buscaban su cintura, apretándola contra él. Respiraban de manera desacompasada, sentían el calor, la necesidad, la búsqueda de más; aquello era lo que tanto necesitaban.

—Te quiero —repitió Bella, asombrada de cuánto placer sentía diciéndoselo.

Edward, por su parte, no dejaba de mirarla mientras escuchaba esas palabras.

—Te quiero —añadió Edward, besándole el cuello—, te quiero —insistió, volviendo a sus labios—, y también te necesito. Déjame enseñarte a querer, puedo hacerlo, demostrarte lo que los hombres podemos hacer por amor… permítemelo.

Ella asintió mientras se dejaba ir en el llanto.

—Hazlo, pero no me dañes, Edward, te quiero demasiado para eso.

A él se le apretó la garganta.

—Prometo que te haré feliz, solo… déjame hacerlo.

Bella volvió a asentir.

Edward le tomó la mano y se la llevó a los labios mientras cerraba sus ojos.

—Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿me lo permites?

La doctora sonrió.

—Hazlo.

El jugador tragó mientras juntaba su frente con la suya.

—Isabella Swan, ¿quieres ser mi novia? —La voz de Edward tiritaba, aún conservaba el miedo de su rechazo. A ella le pareció adorable.

Le pasó las manos por la quijada y respiró hondo.

—Sí, quiero ser tu novia —afirmó Bella, muy segura de aquello.

Edward sintió que revivía sin saber cuánto le faltaba esa mujer en su vida para estar en completa sincronía con lo que llamaba felicidad. Se abrazaron con fuerza y volvieron a besarse, desatados el uno del otro en la completa necesidad de sentirse más allá de la ropa. Pero ahora no era el deseo implícito de desatarse en medio de una lucha de poder, era distinto y ambos lo sabían, porque se estaban desnudando desde otra perspectiva.

—Edward —gimió Isabella, sintiendo cómo la apretaba contra sí, dispuesto a todo.

—Descuida, aquí nadie nos interrumpirá.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Edward abrió la puerta hacia la habitación y se metieron mientras se besaban, uniendo su lengua a aquel baile hecho de locura y excitación. Él notó cómo Isabella le entregaba su deseo y su cuerpo para que lo cuidara con sus atenciones y aquello lo tomó como una acción de completa confianza, una que no desestimaría ni desaprovecharía. Iba a demostrarle el tipo de hombre que era.

Depositó a Bella en medio de la cama y apoyó las manos cerca de su cabeza, contemplándola mientras la veía ruborizarse. Parecía tan joven, tan inocente… Era la mujer que no había dejado ir con nadie, por supuesto. Edward pasó su nariz por su rostro y ella le acarició la quijada mientras jadeaba, para luego recorrer su cuello, sus hombros y sus senos sobre la ropa.

—Quiero hacerte el amor —murmuró, apoderándose de sus muslos, cerca de la ingle.

Bella gimió.

—Hazlo —susurró, desabotonando su camisa—. Por favor.

Delineó sus piernas con la punta de su pie, invitándolo a acercarse. Edward oscureció su mirar y tiró de su vestido, quitándoselo de forma lenta y pausada. Aprovechó de contemplar cómo sus efectos le hacían cambiar de expresión, cómo su boca se abría para respirar mejor, cómo sus mejillas se tornaban aún más rojas y cómo comenzaba a temblar de necesidad. Cuando le quitó el vestido, Edward vio aquella semidesnudez con otros ojos, era como si pudiera ver a través de ella. Se dirigió a sus senos, apretándolos contra su rostro y luego le quitó el sujetador para succionar, lamer y tirar con los dientes aquella delicada y suave piel. Bella se arqueó al sentir las contracciones de su cuerpo pidiendo más, sus labios parecían dejar huellas ardientes en su piel de tal forma que quería explotar ya.

—Me encanta tocarte y sentirte, Bella —le hizo saber, comenzando a bajar mientras la miraba a los ojos—. Quiero probarte toda la vida.

Ella asintió, mirándolo con la lengua pasando por sus labios.

Edward fue temerario al apretarle los muslos para arrastrarla hasta su boca y hundir su boca en su intimidad. Para Bella fue tal la sorpresa que no pudo ocultar su grito.

—Edward —clamó, aquejada por cómo jugaba con su lengua en su clítoris.

Él cerró sus ojos unos segundos, disfrutando del sabor de su piel. Cada segundo parecía que su humedad lo calmaba de la sed, no dejaba de escurrir y él quería beberla por completo.

—Te necesito —susurró Bella, acariciando su cabello mientras temblaba cada vez más.

Edward la acarició con una mano mientras se quitaba el pantalón, dispuesto a hundirse en ella. Cuando Bella vio esa erección, pasó su mano, queriéndolo dentro.

—Dime que me quieres una vez más —pidió Edward, tomándole los muslos mientras rozaba su miembro entre sus labios.

—Edward… —gimió—. Te quiero.

Se besaron y él la penetró con fuerza, robándole el aliento.

—Dios mío —susurró ella, besándole el cuello.

Comenzó a moverse, hundiéndose profundo. Isabella clavó sus uñas en su espalda baja, pidiéndole más, en tanto sus narices se rozaban mientras sus ojos se mantenían unidos, sin cortar el contacto.

—Te quiero conmigo. Siempre —le confesó Edward con dificultad.

Los ojos de ella lloraban por el placer.

—Entonces mantenme contigo —respondió Isabella, apretando sus paredes.

Edward gruñó y se hundió con brutalidad, sacándole un grito sordo. Para cuando volvieron a besarse, Bella cayó en un abismo debido al clímax, disfrutando del orgasmo más vivo e intenso que había sentido en mucho tiempo. El jugador sintió el vibrar de sus paredes y se sometió a ello, saboreando a la mujer que amaba, descargando en medio de una unión que no había experimentado jamás.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, todavía unidos el uno con el otro. Mirarse era un nuevo pasatiempo, uno que se había convertido en su favorito. Edward se acomodó a su lado y tiró de ella, por primera vez sin temor a demostrar su cariño. Siempre fue un hombre al que le gustara sentir la piel cuando amaba, pero con Isabella siempre había sido difícil de llevar a cabo. Ahora sentía que sí podía hacerlo.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —inquirió Bella.

—Porque me gusta hacerlo.

Ella sonrió.

—Sigue haciéndolo.

—Claro que sí.

Bella finalmente suspiró y tocó sus tatuajes con cuidado, topando con aquel en el que estaba el nombre de varias chicas.

—Ya sé qué significan.

—Así es. Son los nombres de todas las mujeres importantes de mi vida. —Él le tocó el rostro—. Mi madre y mis hermanas. ¿Qué dirías si te dijera que quiero ponerte ahí?

—Que estás loco.

—Loco por ti.

Los ojos de la doctora brillaron.

—Edward, de verdad lamento haber pensado esas cosas de Jessica. Creí…

—También fue culpa mía, nunca fui claro y en el momento lo usé a mi favor, eso no lo hace un hombre de verdad.

Bella se acomodó junto a él y luego cerró los ojos, relajada entre sus brazos. Se sentía tan nuevo. Sabía que, de alguna manera, esto iba a generar más de alguna reacción en el mundo exterior, pero en el suyo eso no quería que estuviera en su mente, ahora solo existía él y estaba abierta a todas las emociones que podía provocarle. Edward le había prometido enseñarle a querer y eso era lo que más ansiaba.

De pronto, escucharon una fuerte música cerca del jardín, por lo que se rieron.

—Creo que es momento de bajar —susurró él—, quiero presentarte con todos.

Bella se sonrojó.

—Pero…

—Descuida, aquí las cosas son confidenciales. ¿Me acompañas?

Asintió.

—Voy contigo, Engreído.

—Me haces feliz, mi Dra. Gruñona.

Cuando se terminaron de vestir, Edward se acercó y le ofreció su mano, esperando a que se la tomara. Bella la miró, tan grande y protectora, y con el corazón martilleándole lo hizo, entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos. Él se la llevó a los labios y la besó. Bella, quien no era una mujer dada a las muestras efectivas, sintió que con Edward las cosas seguían siendo diferentes.

Al bajar, se encontraron con que todos ya estaban disfrutando de la piscina. Cuando vieron que Edward bajaba de la mano con la doctora del equipo, varios se quedaron boquiabiertos por lo que estaba sucediendo. Bella se aferró a él, algo inquieta con tantos ojos, pero conservó la compostura.

—Hola —saludó a todos—. Les presento a… mi novia.

La mayoría eran jugadores del mismo equipo, y en cuanto fue confirmado lo que habían estado sospechando en el último minuto, las expresiones diversas no se dejaron esperar.

—Bienvenida —afirmó Emmett, quien estaba de la mano con su novia, la modelo Rosalie Hale.

Todos fueron corteses, excepto Sam, quien miraba a Edward con los ojos entrecerrados. Él estaba de la mano con su novia, quien tampoco parecía muy contenta de verlo con la profesional encargada del equipo.

—¿Charlie sabe de esto? —preguntó con seriedad.

Edward frunció el ceño, pero Bella se interpuso.

—¿Lo dices porque es mi padre? Disculpa, no conozco tu nombre, solo sé el de los más exitosos —espetó.

A Bella no le había gustado la manera en la que él miraba a Edward.

Todos se pusieron a reír ante las palabras de la doctora, que vaya le habían dolido a Sam, pues su único título más importante había sido ser el capitán y nada más. Nunca entendió por qué armaban tanto revuelo con Cullen.

—Me llamo Sam Uley, y sí, lo digo porque es tu padre, pero también porque imagino que en tu trabajo no puedes involucrarte con nosotros. Hay un contrato de por medio.

—Hey, pero Sam, lo que sucede con el equipo no tiene por qué saberlo el resto del mundo —afirmó Emmett, algo molesto ante su comportamiento—. Salí con Rose por años y ustedes me protegieron las espaldas para que no le cayeran los medios, ¿por qué ahora es diferente?

Edward tenía los brazos cruzados, mirándolo con rabia. Siempre había sido distinto cuando se trataba de él.

—Descuida, solo daba una opinión —respondió el capitán, tomando a Leah de la cintura para alejarse juntos.

—No le hagas caso, ese está amargado —le tranquilizó Emmett.

—¿Dónde está Jasper? —preguntó Edward, queriendo mandar al carajo a Sam.

—Creo que se perdió con su cita —dijo uno de los porteros titulares.

¿Con Alice? Bella sonrió. Eso quería verlo.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Edward.

—Seguramente en la oscuridad, por allá —comentaron.

Edward y Bella se acercaron a esa zona, viendo cómo dos siluetas se besaban de manera apasionada, entre roces esporádicos y llenos de necesidad. Fue adorable, pero el jugador estrella gustaba de poner incómodo a su mejor amigo en la cancha, por lo que fue corriendo y los asustó. La Dra. Swan se puso a reír al verlos gritar a los dos, interrumpiendo su sesión magistral de lucha con la lengua. Luego de aquello, Edward tomó a Jasper entre sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la piscina para lanzarlo a ella.

—Están locos —afirmó la enfermera Alice, mirándola en medio de las carcajadas.

Ella se dio cuenta de cómo sonreía, por lo que se aventuró a concluir lo que había sucedido entre ellos.

—Están juntos, ¿no?

Bella se rio y luego desvió la mirada mientras se mordía el labio. Lo vio riéndose mientras los demás querían lanzarlo a la piscina junto a Jasper, y aquella expresión de intensa felicidad le provocó mariposas en el estómago. Estaba muy enamorada y eso era algo que no podía callar.

—Sí —respondió.

La enfermera sonrió de manera más amplia.

—Estoy muy feliz por ti. —Le dio un abrazo.

—¿Y tú?

Alice se sintió nerviosa y se sonrojó fuertemente.

Bella rio.

—Pues sí, ¡me lo ha propuesto!

—Al fin.

—Lo mismo digo.

.

Estaban en medio de la cama del departamento de él. Habían llegado de madrugada y luego de ello se habían dedicado a hacer el amor por segunda vez luego de aquella confesión llena de matices. Alcanzaron a dormir un poco, pero despertaron gracias al sol, que a eso de las diez estaba en buen punto sobre el cielo.

—Buenos días —susurró Edward, pasándole los dedos por entre los cabellos.

Ella sonrió y se dejó agasajar, aún con los ojos cerrados.

—Buenos días, Engreído.

Él se rio y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Asume que, a pesar de ser un engreído de mierda, te gusto tal cual soy.

Ella abrió sus ojos y se apoyó en el pecho.

—Pues… ¡sí!

Se besaron en medio del roce provocado por sus cuerpos desnudos.

—Me ha encantado despertar contigo… además —añadió.

Edward miró a Bella mientras sentía la llamada incesante de Tanya Denali, aquella periodista a la que debía ver en poco rato.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella, acariciándole el pecho con suavidad.

Él tenía el brazo debajo de su nuca, acercándola para que nunca más se fuera. La quería para siempre.

—Es… tu amiga, la periodista.

Bella frunció el ceño, sin entender mucho.

—Es algo insistente.

Ella comprendió y lo contempló.

—Es bastante comprometida con su trabajo —afirmó, sin querer pensar mal de su mejor amiga.

—Sí, bueno… Posiblemente así sea. De todas formas, no sé si sea tanto el que ella me haya encontrado en el bar —susurró, queriendo ser completamente sincero con ella.

Bella se incorporó un poco.

—¿En el bar?

Edward bufó y pasó su dedo por el canal de sus senos, disfrutando de su piel.

—Luego de que discutiéramos y estuviéramos distanciados, fui a beber —susurró.

La Dra. Swan suspiró y se recostó con él una vez más, sintiendo cómo la abrazaba.

—¿Por qué? No te hace bien.

—Es lo que hacemos los tontos por amor, querer olvidar en base al alcohol. No dejaba de pensar y la sola idea de perderte me nublaba la razón.

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas.

—¿Pudiste?

Se rio con tristeza.

—Te llamé en medio de la inconsciencia, yaciendo en una cama por la borrachera, ¿cómo respondo?

Bella tragó y lo abrazó.

—No vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor.

—No, no lo haré, porque te tengo a ti.

Bella buscó sus labios y lo besó ante la necesidad.

—¿Ocurrió algo más? —preguntó la doctora, inquieta.

Él frunció el ceño, sin entender por qué le preguntaba eso.

—No que yo recuerde. —Se rio y le pasó el dedo en medio de las cejas—. Estabas demasiado inmersa en mi mente para preocuparme por otras mujeres. Además… nunca me han gustado las rubias.

Isabella pudo relajarse y se largó a reír.

—Esa es información nueva.

La periodista seguía llamando y Edward bufó de manera notoria.

—Deberías ir —le instó ella.

—Pero quiero quedarme contigo.

Él seguía besándola, haciéndole volar.

—Puedo esperarte aquí. Ve, es tu trabajo.

Edward acabó gruñendo, sabiendo que tenía razón.

—Extrañaré todo de ti, en serio.

—También yo —afirmó ella, sonrojada al ser tan sincera con sus sentimientos.

Edward estaba tan contento que no quería despegarse un solo momento de ella, pero también entendía que Isabella era una mujer independiente que necesitaba su espacio. Garrett pasó por él al mediodía, recordándole que la entrevista sería en un lugar apartado de toda persona ajena. A él le incomodó un poco, había algo en Tanya que lo hacía ponerse inquieto.

—¿Pudiste averiguar sobre lo que te pedí? —inquirió Edward, intrigado.

—Sí —respondió—, eso era algo de lo que quería hablarte.

—Pues dime ya. Necesito esa información.

—Me costó bastante encontrar algo del Dr. Steve Rogers, pero tal como pensabas, el tipo tiene varias cosas que esconder.

Edward sonrió, ansioso de venganza.

—¿Y? ¿Qué es?

Garrett suspiró y, aprovechando que se encontraban en medio de un semáforo en rojo, él buscó en la guantera para pasarle el expediente que habían reunido los investigadores privados.

—El tipo está lavando dinero con un emprendimiento médico a costa de gente con cáncer —afirmó Garrett—. Es asqueroso. Les hace creer que les implementará un seguro médico mientras traspasa ganancias que saca del tráfico de psicotrópicos, ¿puedes creerlo?

Edward comenzó a leer rápidamente y sus músculos se tensaron de intensa furia. ¿Cómo podía estar haciendo toda esa mierda? Lo peor era que todos esos seguros, además, eran una estafa para esa gente que lo único que querían era una manera de sentirse a salvo de las repercusiones de su enfermedad. Aquello le dolió tanto, por Bella, pero también por su hermana, que enseguida gruñó.

—Ese imbécil me las va a pagar, ¿me oíste? —vociferó.

Cuando llegaron a la entrevista, Tanya lo esperaba con un exuberante vestido que a Edward volvió a incomodarlo. Garrett lo esperaba en el coche, lo que sin duda también significaba un aumento en su presión. Ella se acercaba más de lo que toleraba en una periodista.

—Buenas tardes, Sr. Cullen —saludó ella, levantándose de la silla para saludarlo.

Edward le dio la mano, inquieto con su efusividad.

—Buenas tardes, Srta. Denali.

Para su sorpresa, ella sí quería hablar de su trabajo. La entrevista duró exactamente sesenta minutos, y aunque se comportó de manera profesional, la mujer solía tener actitudes sutiles que buscaban sus ojos masculinos para la atracción, solo que… él no estaba interesado.

—Bien, hemos terminado —señaló ella, apagando la grabadora.

Edward se sintió aliviado y tomó su abrigo.

—¿Qué hace? ¿Ya va a irse?

—Claro, tengo cosas que hacer.

Tanya se levantó de la silla y le sonrió.

—¿No me va a aceptar un trago al menos?

Él entrecerró sus ojos.

—No creo que sea correcto.

—La otra noche usted aceptó.

—No lo recuerdo —susurró, contrariado.

—Me lo imaginaba, hay más cosas de las que al parecer no recuerda.

Edward tragó y frunció el ceño.

—Creo que debo irme.

—Espere… —Tanya lo miró a los ojos, empinándose con suavidad. Ella estaba empecinada en tenerlo para su beneficio—. No suelo aceptar muchas negativas.

El jugador la alejó.

—Tengo novia —le dijo con claridad.

Los ojos de Tanya brillaron de furia, porque claro, él había gritado un nombre una y otra vez esa noche, demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

—Ah, ¿sí? ¿Y quién es?

—Usted la conoce, se llama Isabella Swan —espetó—. Ahora, debo irme.

Tanya se quedó parada en medio del lugar, apretando los dientes. Claro que también lo sabía…

—Bella —gruñó, sintiendo el dolor de la envidia en cada parte de su cuerpo—. Eras mi amiga, lo sabías… Sabías que lo quería para mí, pero tú…

Respiró hondo, sabiendo que no iba a darse por vencida, no era ese tipo de mujer.

.

Bella estaba tecleando los últimos informes en su oficina cuando recibió el llamado de Marcus Vulturi. Fue tan sorpresivo que pensó lo peor.

—Voy enseguida, Sr. Vulturi.

Subió en el ascensor y acomodó la mandíbula mientras se mantenía seria en su posición. Cuando llegó al lugar, vio a Marcus y a dos asesores más.

—Bienvenida, Dra. Swan, qué gusto verla nuevamente. Tome asiento.

Cuando ella lo hizo, manteniendo la columna recta, los asesores abrieron unas carpetas y le mostraron algo.

—Dra. Swan, nosotros somos conscientes de que en quince días usted se marchará, y hemos sido testigos de cuán impecable es su trabajo, por lo cual… no queremos perderla.

Ella pestañeó.

—Como equipo, queremos que usted se quede al mando de la terapia física de los muchachos, incluido el equipo femenino. Sabemos que usted ha dicho en más de una ocasión que su intención es volver a su país, pero no podemos quedarnos sin negociar su estancia en el lugar.

No sabía qué decir, de pronto la idea de quedarse más tiempo tenía un significado mucho más fuerte. Edward vino rápidamente a su cabeza, como si estar con él fuera suficiente paga… no necesitaba más.

Quería gritar que sí, por primera vez sin pensar, solo usando su ímpetu, el que dejó ir para ser fría y calculadora.

—Yo… estoy sorprendida —murmuró, sin mirar el valor de su trabajo.

No le importaba mucho.

—Piénselo, por favor.

Ella asintió, mostrándose seria cuando solo quería llamar a Edward y gritarle que podría quedarse más.

—Eso haré. Muchas gracias por la consideración.

Dios… Iba a quedarse. Era imposible no comenzar a ilusionarse y, aunque sí sentía mucho miedo, no pensó en ello, sino en su felicidad.

.

Cuando ella regresaba de su trabajo, vio que su Engreído la estaba llamando. Al instante sonrió.

—Hola, mi preciosa —le dijo él, haciéndole suspirar.

—Hola, guapo.

Ella estaba apoyada en la pared, imaginando qué estaría haciendo ahora.

—Quiero invitarte a algo —murmuró, demasiado entusiasta para aguantarse.

Bella rio.

—¿Y así? ¿Tan de pronto? Estoy con mi ropa de trabajo…

—Cámbiate con cualquier cosa y espérame en la entrada, iré a buscarte.

Volvió a reír.

—Pero quiero verme muy guapa para ti.

—Podrías ponerte una bolsa de papas y no me importaría.

—¿Siempre eres tan adulador con las mujeres?

—Contigo.

Bella sentía que volaba nuevamente. ¿Este era el amor en su máximo esplendor? Sí, claro que sí.

—Está bien, solo dame un momento para ponerme algo rápido. Te esperaré acá en el vestíbulo.

—Estoy ansioso. —Hizo una pausa—. Te quiero.

Sintió un escalofrío por toda su columna.

—Te quiero —repitió. Cada vez se le hacía menos difícil y más natural. Sentir se sentía tan maravilloso.

La Dra. Swan se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido corto de muchos colores. Era uno que no usaba nunca, pero que ahora sentía necesario vestir. Solo se sujetaba del busto y marcaba sus curvas en todo su esplendor. Para calmar las ondas algo enmarañadas de su cabello castaño, se puso una flor a un lado de la cabeza.

Cinco minutos después, Edward tocó a la puerta. Cuando ella fue a abrir, se encontró con un guapo hombre de metro noventa, cabello cobrizo desordenado y un impecable traje sin blazer, llevando una camisa blanca con los primeros botones desabrochados. En el instante en que él la miró de arriba abajo, tuvo que tragar de manera audible, porque había quedado sin aire ni palabras. Era como verla más viva, más dichosa y hasta más feliz, ¿qué era?, ¿el que se permitiera sentir? ¡No tenía idea, pero estaba tan enamorado que no sabía cómo comportarse!

—Estás hermosa —afirmó él.

Bella tomó su bolso y se acercó a su novio para saludarlo.

—Gracias, tú también lo estás —susurró, tocándole el pecho mientras lo miraba hacia arriba, pestañeando lentamente.

—Te tengo una sorpresa.

La doctora se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué planeas?

—Hacerte inmensamente feliz en Londres.

El brillo en sus ojos le estremeció.

—¿Y cómo lo harás?

—¿Quieres verlo?

Ella asintió mientras tragaba por la emoción.

Edward contrató a un discreto chofer llamado Garrett, que no dejaba de parlotear ante cuán feliz estaba de verlos juntos al fin. El jugador pensó que era una mala idea cuando era demasiado tarde.

—En serio, se ven tan bonitos, Edward jamás me había presentado a una novia oficial…

—Garrett, cállate —le dijo Bella, sin pelos en la lengua.

Ella le sonrió con suavidad para no herir sus sentimientos, a lo que Edward respondió con una carcajada desde el fondo de sus entrañas. La amaba demasiado.

—Te conseguiste a la chica más dura del mundo, punto para ti —respondió el representante de Edward, riéndose también.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el cielo ya estaba anunciando el comienzo del atardecer. _Perfecto_, pensó Edward. Bella miró por la ventana, pero él le puso la mano en frente.

—Es una sorpresa.

Bella enarcó una ceja.

—¿Cómo planeas que deje de ser curiosa?

Él, con esa sonrisa suficiente que le volvía loca, le mostró un pañuelo.

—Vendándote los ojos.

—Oh, qué tramposo.

—Bien, yo te guiaré.

Ella suspiró y dejó que le vendara los ojos. Estaba expectante.

Edward la guio con suavidad por el recorrido y enseguida le pidió al guía que le indicara el camino para ingresar a ese lugar emocionante. Bella escuchaba algunas conversaciones, pero no entendía mucho. Le hizo subir una pequeña escalera y en medio del lugar sintió que se movía como en un ascensor. Él la tomó desde la cintura y le comenzó a besar el hombro, lo que a Bella le hizo jadear.

—¿Estás lista para ver mi sorpresa? ¿Eh?

—Más que lista —susurró, ansiosa.

Cuando él le quitó la venda, Bella lanzó un pequeño grito de emoción. Estaba en medio de la cápsula del London Eye, con la vista más maravillosa de la ciudad. Aquella noria le mostraba la mejor vista al río Támesis, al _Big Ben_, el parlamento inglés, al _Palacio de Buckingham_ y a otros lugares fantásticos de la maravillosa ciudad. Ella seguía sin poder creérselo, porque además estaban solo los dos.

—¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó, esperando con una sonrisa.

Bella nunca había sido sorprendida de esta manera, y de cierta forma se sentía algo tímida al tener todas estas atenciones de un hombre.

—Es espectacular, ¿cómo es que…?

—Las influencias, cariño —susurró, acariciándole el brazo con suavidad.

Bella seguía sonrojada.

—Quiero que mires hacia el otro lado —instó Edward.

Ella lo hizo y se sorprendió aún más al ver que había una mesa para dos.

—Edward —gimió.

Sentía que se iba a poner a llorar. ¿De verdad él había preparado todo eso para ella?

—Tuve que hacer uso de mis influencias y probablemente de mi nombre, pero tenía que agasajarte —le dijo, tomando sus manos con suavidad.

Isabella tenía un nudo en la garganta. ¿Qué le decía? No tenía siquiera palabras.

—Yo… —Tragó—. Por Dios, Edward, es demasiado, es…

—Es todo y más de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti. Si tan solo vieras tus ojos ahora, cómo brillan… cómo… —Suspiró—. Si me aseguro esta hermosa expresión para siempre, te seguiré sorprendiendo.

—Oh, Edward. —Ella saltó a sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando sus ojos mientras lo olía, embriagada de él.

—Los jugadores no somos tan malos, ¿no? —le dijo al oído.

La barbilla de Isabella tembló.

—Siento haberte juzgado por… ser quien eres sin haberte conocido.

Él le hizo callar con un beso y luego puso sus labios en su cuello, tomándola desde las caderas.

—Tienes razón al desconfiar de nosotros, somos mal vistos para el mundo con respecto al amor, pero solo quiero que sepas que te quiero y que eres la única mujer a la que quiero sorprender por el resto de mis días —aseguró, separándose para mirarla a los ojos.

A Edward le parecía adorable la forma en la cual ella parecía encontrarse tímida respecto a sus sentimientos.

—Quiero que brindemos mientras el cielo comienza a atardecer, ¿qué me dices?

Ella sonrió.

—Sí, quiero.

Bella lo contempló caminar hacia la mesa y sacar la botella de champagne de la cubeta. Cuando el cielo ya mostraba el hermoso atardecer, Edward la abrió y sirvió las copas.

—Por el comienzo de nuestro romance. —Él le entregó la copa y luego alzó la suya. Bella lo imitó—. Eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida —añadió, bajando la voz mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Te quiero, Edward —murmuró, diciéndolo desde lo más profundo de su interior.

Se besaron mientras chocaban su copa y luego bebieron entre sonrisas sinceras, coquetas y alegres.

Edward tenía preparada la cena, algo que ella pudiera disfrutar en medio de aquella vista maravillosa. Él se encargó de entregarle su plato, expectante ante lo que pudiera decirle, pero Bella estaba encantada, cada detalle, cada gesto y cada momento que le regalaba era simplemente perfecto. Cuando lo probó se sintió llena de dicha.

—Temía que tuvieras vértigo o miedo a las alturas —afirmó él.

—Por mí todo esto es maravilloso. Estoy comenzando a pensar que Londres tiene su encanto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, en especial porque conocí a un inglés muy romántico que me quiere, eso es suficiente para considerarla la mejor ciudad del mundo —susurró, acariciando su mano.

Edward se la tomó y se la besó. Cuando ella le decía esas cosas él simplemente era feliz.

—Edward —lo llamó—. Tengo algo que contarte.

Él pestañeó.

—Hoy recibí una oferta laboral.

Edward tragó y miró hacia el plato, imaginando que podía ser de su país. Aquello por poco lo descompuso.

—Creo que es la mejor que podría haber recibido en mucho tiempo y… la tomaré.

Él sintió un nudo en su garganta, a punto de ponerse a llorar como cuando era un pequeño.

—Me quedaré, Edward.

La miró.

¿Había escuchado bien?

—Me ofrecieron trabajar para el equipo, incluido el femenino, estaré a cargo de la terapia de todos.

El jugador sintió que le escocían los ojos de felicidad.

—No puedo decir que no si eso significa estar contigo y acompañarte.

Edward sintió que las lágrimas se le agrupaban con desesperación.

—Bella…

—Lo sé, tenía un trabajo, tenía… una manera de ver las cosas antes, pero te tengo a ti y siento que todo es diferente —afirmó con los ojos llorosos—. No puedo irme sin ti, no puedo.

Él le tomó la barbilla y buscó sus labios para besarla de manera apremiante.

—No sabes cuán feliz me hace que te quedes, pero… quiero que tú también seas feliz…

—Edward soy feliz mientras esté a tu lado. Saber que quedaban tan pocos días contigo me hacía daño… Ahora todo está perfecto, quiero acompañarte, quiero ver lo que haces.

Se sonrieron.

—En realidad, quiero contarte mi pequeño plan —susurró.

—Hazlo. Cuéntame.

Él respiró hondo y siguió sosteniendo su mano.

—Planeo retirarme luego del mundial.

Bella se sorprendió.

—Pero…

—Ya sé, me quedan ciertos años para hacer lo mío, quizá tres o cuatro, pero en breve cumpliré los treinta y uno y siento que el tiempo es demasiado breve para dedicarlo solo a mí. Tengo una familia que me necesita, deseo poder tener la mía y también dedicarme a terminar los estudios que dejé pendientes.

Bella seguía muy sorprendida.

—Sí, es algo fuerte, pero tengo todo lo que necesito, especialmente ahora.

—Estoy… sin palabras.

—Ya lo sé —susurró—. Pero estaré contigo mientras sea posible, quiero verte cumplir más metas y que sigas demostrando cuán buena eres en todo lo que haces, así como también espero que tú veas las mías cumplidas.

—Claro que sí, felizmente lo haré.

Volvieron a besarse, inmiscuidos en aquel torrente de emociones que convocaba al amor.

Cuando fue el momento del postre, la noria ya había dado la vuelta y el cielo estaba estrellado. Como la música era muy suave y romántica, él la invitó a bailar mientras contemplaban la luna.

—Gracias por hacerme feliz —le dijo ella, abrazándolo.

Edward puso sus dedos en sus cabellos y la acarició mientras cerraba los ojos.

—Mientras tú seas feliz, yo también lo soy.

Se movieron con suavidad, mirándose atentamente.

En un momento, él se puso serio, como si hubiera recordado algo.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Bella, inquieta.

—Estaba recordando algo que habías comentado.

Ella imaginó qué.

—Enfermaste hace años, ¿no es así?

Asintió.

—Bella… Debió ser muy difícil.

—Lo fue —admitió—, pero tenía a mi madre y ella fue suficiente.

Él parecía atar cabos sueltos, recordando la situación con Charlie.

—Cariño, yo… imagino que pensabas que todos éramos como él.

—No es justo, lo sé.

—Claro que es justo, este mundo es una mierda, sobre todo si trata sobre cómo entretener al espectador —murmuró—. Eras tan pequeña. No puedo creer que Charlie… —Bufó—. Ahora entiendo todo, tu miedo a acercarte a él, la incomodidad de verlo y… No quiero que pienses que voy a fallarte, Bella, no quiero que eso quede en tu mente. Te quiero y lo seguiré sintiendo siempre, estaré para ti cuando tú me lo pidas, te lo prometo.

Bella lo abrazó una vez más, sintiéndose tranquila entre sus brazos.

—Y para que comprendas más, te tengo otra sorpresa.

Ella rio.

—¿Y eso? ¡Dime ya!

—Tumbaremos al Dr. Steve.

Bella pestañeó.

—¿Hablas en serio?

—Conseguí dar con un delito y lo haré pedazos.

Ella se largó a reír.

—Por Dios, Edward, ¡no sé qué decirte!

—Todos merecen un castigo y el suyo debió ser cuando te ofreció como un pedazo de carne. Se metió con lo más sagrado para mí y eso es suficiente para destrozarlo.

Nunca nadie la había protegido así, nadie.

—Ahora sigamos bailando, ¿qué dices?

Isabella subió sus manos hasta su cuello y Edward la tomó desde la cintura mientras la pegaba más a él.

—¿Y luego qué?

—Te haré el amor como un loco, te lo aseguro.

Carcajearon, desatados en su pasión.

.

Bella sentía que algo le pasaba.

Levantó la cabeza de manera brusca y tanteó la cama. Edward estaba a su lado, durmiendo plácidamente, sosteniéndole uno de los muslos mientras la abrazaba. Miró hacia la ventana, notando el sol matutino.

Algo seguía yendo mal.

Se saboreó, algo asqueada y, en un mísero segundo, tuvo que correr al retrete para botar lo comido la noche anterior. Fue tan explosivo que tuvo que agarrarse de las orillas para no desfallecer. Cuando acabó se pasó las manos por la cara y luego se la mojó.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello porque en el mismo momento sintió que tocaban a su puerta de forma rápida y algo brusca. Lo único que pudo hacer fue ponerse una bata e ir hasta allá de forma veloz, inquieta ante la manera en la que insistían. Cuando abrió lo entendió todo. Era Tanya, que la miraba de forma seria, casi fulminándola.

Algo importante tenía que decirle.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Y sí, ustedes dirán "¿por qué subes capi? La que está de cumpleaños eres tú, nosotras deberíamos darte un regalo", bueno, es que no me aguanté. Como muchas ya saben, comienza la recta final y qué mejor que con el romance vivo, pero también con el acecho de Tanya, evidentemente ella envidia a su amiga, ¿creen que haya algo detrás de eso? Pero como vieron, Edward no le corresponde, ama a Bella y no le interesa fijarse en ninguna otra mujer, lo que le dejó bien claro al momento de la entrevista, y con Bella en esas hermosas sorpresas que le regaló en la gran maravilla de Londres, Edward es bien romántico y está empecinado en demostrárselo a la mujer que ama. Bella está dejando atrás los miedos, pero ¡oh! ¿Qué fue ese despertar? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agrego un especial agradecimiento a mi beta por ayudarme tan rápido, ¡eres mágica y la mejor! ¡No lo olvides!_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, Iza, AnabellaCS, Jenni98isa, selenne88, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Vanina Iliana, Pam Malfoy Black, amedina6887, Valeeecu, Josi, florcitacullen1, saraipienda44, Andre22twi, SeguidoradeChile, kathlenayala, Valevalverde57, calia19, Mar91, PatyMC, Reva4, Milacaceres11039, miop, Pili, Rero96, Kamile PattzCullen, Chiqui29, damaris14, Brenda Cullenn, LuAnka, kaja0507, Diana2GT, cavendano13, joabruno, AstridCP, Liz Vidal, MariaL8, Nelly McCarthy, Caza Dragones, debynoe8, Elmi, freedom2604, krisr0405, Jeli, Ilucena928, jenni317, valentinadelafuente, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Tereyasha Mooz, blueorchid02, Roxy de roca, Belli swan dwyer, BellaWoods13, Luisa huiniguir, Diana, Noriitha, Jade HSos, Robaddict18, VeroG, JMMA, andreamar00, Tina Lightwood, Marianacs, Liliana Macias, patymdn, PoliFP13, catableu, Gene, Srita Cullen brandon, alejandra1987, YessyVL13, Miranda24, liduvina, Rose Hernndez, LicetSalvatore, Jocelyn, CeCiegarcia, Flor Santana, caresgar26, A k , FlorVillu, DannyVasquezP, camilitha cullen, carlita16, Salveelatun, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, marieisahale, michi'cullen, Johanna22, beakis, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Smedina, twilightter, catalinaacarreno, georginiuxa, MaleCullen, seelie lune, Olga Javier Hdez, ELIZABETH, Santa, Gabi, Mayraargo25, Ceci Machin, isbella cullen's swan, NarMaVeg, Ronnie86, Jelita, Claribel, Mela Masen, bbluelilas, Fallen Dark Angel 07, AndreaSL, sool21, LoreVab, Tata XOXO, Conni Stew, Lizdayanna, Fernanda21, Angelus285, almacullenswan, PameHart, AniluBelikov, Alimrobsten, Pancardo, Chiqui Covet, PaoSasuUchiha, hanna1441, Alexandra Nash y Guest. Espero volver a leerlas a todas ustedes nuevamente, sus gracias significan mucho para mí, no tienen idea de cuánto, especialmente hoy que es mi cumpleaños y sus reviews son mi paga por lo que hago_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejan su review recibirán un adelanto del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder a las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	14. Capítulo 13: Lo que dice el destino

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Bleed Out – Isak Danielson**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 13:**

**Lo que dice el destino**

"_He estado solo por un tiempo_

_Pero solo contigo en mi mente_

_(…) Sabes que lo intenté, pero tengo mucho frío por dentro_

_Sangra conmigo esta vez_

_Me ha dolido demasiado poder encontrar a alguien con quien hacerlo bien_

_Aprendí mucho, pero lo perdí todo_

_Y cuando estoy atrapado contigo me caigo_

_(…) Desde que me dijiste lo que sentías_

_No puedo pensar en nadie más_

_(…) Sangra conmigo esta vez hasta que nos desangremos…_"

Bella no sabía qué decirle, estaba en blanco.

—¿Puedo pasar? —preguntó ella.

—Claro —afirmó Bella, abriéndole la puerta.

Estar de frente en esta oportunidad no le ayudó a ninguna. Bella sabía que detrás de la puerta estaba Edward en la cama, lo que iba a generar algún comportamiento de su parte. Tanya, por su lado, imaginaba también que él estaba aquí, era obvio al verla tan sonrojada y con esa bata en donde no había más que desnudez. La envidió tanto, tanto que quería desearle que Jacob viniera pronto y se la llevara lejos, quizá así dejaría de interponerse en lo que ella desde un principio le confió.

—¿Estabas durmiendo?

Bella cerró y se cruzó de brazos.

—Sí, la verdad es que sí.

—Con él.

Isabella se irritó bastante, incluso sobrepasando su grado de sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ella lo sabía. No había tenido tiempo de contárselo. ¿Por qué le hablaba como si se tratara de una traición de su parte? ¿Por qué se lo decía como si ellos alguna vez pudieran tener una oportunidad?

—Creí que éramos amigas —afirmó, levantando la barbilla con furia.

—Claro, eso pensé hasta que te vi actuar de la manera en la que lo haces.

Bella estaba incómoda. Entre las náuseas y el enojo con ella, sumado al dolor de discutir, todo era un remolino de sensaciones desagradables.

—¿Perdón? ¡¿Cómo quieres que me comporte?! —espetó la rubia, dando un pie hacia adelante—. ¡Yo te dije que quería a Edward! ¡Tú lo sabías y te has puesto a cogértelo como una loca!

—Ten cuidado ante la manera en la que me hablas, Tanya Denali —susurró Bella—. Está bien, sé que querías una oportunidad, pero lo que ocurre entre Edward y yo es diferente a lo que tú necesitabas de él.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a decirme que tú, la fría de mierda a la que le gusta encontrarse con los hombres para destrozarles el corazón, siente algo por Edward? —Ella se rio—. No me hagas reír.

Bella tragó, sin poder creer lo que su mejor amiga pensaba de su persona.

—No imaginé que pensabas esas cosas de mí —respondió, muy dolida.

Ahora que tenía el escudo destruido, sus palabras pesaban mucho.

—Siempre interponiéndote en las cosas que quiero. ¡Tú sabías que me gustaba Edward! ¡Me traicionaste! —espetó Tanya, muy enojada—. ¿Ahora vienes a fingir que lo quieres?

—¡Yo no tengo nada que fingir! ¡Lo quiero y es mi novio! —le gritó, encolerizada—. Y pon un dedo encima de mi hombre y te juro que conocerás realmente quién es Isabella Swan. —Se paró frente a ella—. Voy a defender mi relación, porque me tomó años encontrar a un hombre que me respetara y me quisiera de verdad, lo sabes bien.

—¿Incluso si eso significa destruir una amistad?

Bella sonrió con pesar.

—Eso lo hiciste en el momento en que te plantaste delante de mí. No juegues conmigo, Tanya, tú sabes de lo que soy capaz por las personas que quiero.

Tanya apretó las manos, dispuesta a ir tras ella. ¡Odiaba que destruyeran sus planes!

—Siempre tú —gruñó—, ¡siempre tú! Claro, cuando algo pasaba, siempre era Isabella Swan la primera. La morena de la que todos hablaban, la gran profesional que siempre era un éxito, a la que los hombres buscaban y miraban. ¿Por qué tuviste que recurrir inmediatamente al hombre que a mí me gustaba? ¿Por qué no son como tu padre y te aborrecen como mereces? ¿Eh?

Bella sintió que se le ponían los ojos llorosos.

¿De verdad había dicho eso?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó una voz masculina y muy grave.

Tanya cambió de expresión al verlo, intimidándose.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó, caminando con el pecho desnudo hacia ella.

Estaba encabronado. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decirle algo así a la mujer que amaba?

—Tú y yo…

—Nada —vociferó, muy molesto—. Has pasado acosándome días ¿y esperas que te reciba con los brazos abierto mientras insultas a mi novia?

Tanya tragó el veneno que tenía en la saliva.

—Yo quería…

—Tú no querías nada, lo único que tienes es envidia, yo no voy a darte alas ahora ni nunca. ¿Tengo que repetírtelo? Tengo novia, la tienes en frente, y voy a respetarla porque la quiero y no soy la clase de imbécil que busca encuentros esporádicos con mujeres aprovechadoras y desagradables como tú —aclaró Edward, interponiéndose entre ella y Bella, que estaba comenzando a sentirse muy mal otra vez—. Ahora lárgate y no vuelvas a dañarla más, porque yo sí soy peligroso cuando tocan a la mujer que más me importa en este mundo. Y sorpresa, nunca serás tú, sino Bella, ¿me entendiste? —Sus palabras salían arrastradas de su boca, siseando con la furia en la garganta.

Tanya apretó su bolso y los miró a los dos, sabiendo que había perdido la oportunidad de hacer las cosas de la manera _legal_.

Nadie iba a interponerse en sus ambiciosos planes, no cuando le había costado tanto poder alcanzar la manera de enredarse con él.

—Te has equivocado si crees que voy a renunciar a Edward por tus caprichos —soltó Bella, tomando la mano de él mientras la miraba. Le abrió la puerta, esperando que se fuera—. Tú sabes que voy a defenderlo de ti y de cualquier maldita persona que busque hacerle daño.

—Y tú te has equivocado si crees que vas a salirte con la tuya —susurró—. Bella ni siquiera sabe cómo eres tú en realidad, _jugadorcito_ de mierda.

Cuando Tanya salió, el mismo Edward se encargó de cerrarle la puerta en las fauces. Al momento de quedarse los dos a solas, Bella sintió un fuerte mareo que la hizo tambalear, sin saber si había sido producto de lo que había pasado o de algo que ella no conocía ni tenía explicación, no ahora.

—Hey, cariño, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él, abrazándola.

Bella cerró sus ojos al sentir su olor y se sintió reconfortada mientras pasaba el mareo y la náusea.

—Sí, estoy bien mientras esté contigo —susurró.

Él le besó la frente y hundió su nariz en sus cabellos.

—Siempre —le recordó—, siempre estaré aquí.

Bella suspiró y se acomodó mejor, sin saber cómo seguir sintiéndose respecto a la bomba que había soltado Tanya.

—Necesito tomar un poco de agua —murmuró.

—Yo te lo traeré. Siéntate.

Asintió y se acomodó en el sofá, mirando hacia el frente. Le dolía horrores lo que había pasado con Tanya, ella era su mejor amiga, la mujer que siempre le recordaba que estaría para acompañarla. Se conocían hacía más de siete años, siete años que había enviado por la borda por lo que Bella sentía. Recordar las cosas crueles que había escuchado salir de su boca solo hacía que sus ojos escocieran más. Para Bella la amistad era la mejor manera de apoyarse y de crecer como ser humano, le costaba creer que Tanya nunca lo pensó así.

Entonces sintió la náusea volviéndole y por un segundo sintió mucho más miedo. Era médico, claro que sabía las posibilidades. Sabía que su enfermedad podía regresar y…

—Ten —susurró él, agachándose para mirarla mejor.

Ella lo recibió y Edward pudo ver que en su mirada había un dejo de preocupación añadida a lo que ocurría con Tanya.

—¿Qué pasa, cariño? ¿Hay algo que te inquiete?

Respiró hondo. No quería preocuparlo.

—No, nada, descuida. —Le sonrió.

Edward no se lo creyó, pero prefirió no insistir, así que se sentó a su lado y le besó el hombro con cuidado. Ella dejó ir el aire y cerró sus ojos.

—Lo que esa mujer dijo sobre mí…

—No, Edward, no voy a pensar mal de ti, sé que quiere destruirnos.

Le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos.

—¿Entonces por qué tienes esa expresión, cariño?

Ella sonrió.

—Por nada, solo… hay cosas que me cuesta escuchar cuando viene de personas que me importan.

La abrazó y se quedó con ella, sabiendo que algo seguía ahí en su mente, y no era precisamente Tanya.

.

Golpeaba el bolígrafo contra la hoja, mirando hacia el frente. Cuando Alice llegó a la oficina, no tardó en acercarse de manera sigilosa.

—Ya tengo todo para realizarte los exámenes. ¿Vas a decirme qué ocurre? —inquirió, muy asustada.

Bella respiró hondo y se aseguró de que estuviera la puerta cerrada.

—Creo que estoy enferma —susurró.

A Alice se le bajaron los hombros y sus ojos se tornaron tristes.

Bella le contó sus sospechas, desde la más inofensiva a la más aterradora. Por un momento se sintió imposibilitada de seguir, pero Alice no se separó ningún momento de ella.

—Debe ser lo otro, Bella…

—¿Y si no? —Su voz tembló.

—No lo sé —susurró—. Pero debes pensar positivo.

Ella inhaló y pensó en cómo podía estarle pasando esto cuando, desde el fondo de su corazón, se sentía más feliz. Sintió tanta rabia con el destino.

—Hazme el examen, por favor.

Alice asintió y le preparó la piel para sacarle la cantidad de sangre necesaria de la vena. Mientras aquello ocurría, Bella miraba hacia el horizonte, deseando que no fuera lo que tanto temía. Una vez le comentaron que aquello podía ocurrir, no con seguridad, pero que había una ínfima posibilidad de que esa enfermedad volviera. Solo… no quería hacer sufrir a Edward, la idea la rompía en pedazos.

Cuando su amiga metió la aguja en su vena y extrajo la cantidad, la doctora se largó a llorar, deseando poder estar con él, pero lo que menos quería era preocuparlo. Alice la miraba con la barbilla temblándole y finalmente depositó la sangre en el tubo.

—Los resultados demorarán…

—Eso lo sé —susurró—, lo sé y me aterra.

Alice le dio un abrazo.

—Bella…

—Mantén el secreto, ¿sí? Por favor.

Su amiga asintió.

Cuando ella se fue, Bella solo se dedicó a respirar hondo, intentando mantener la calma. Enfrentar estas cosas nuevamente, más adulta y más consciente, la ponían tan mal que quería quedarse en su cama, o recurrir a mamá… o a Edward.

De verdad, no quería hacerlo sufrir.

.

Edward comprendía que, de alguna u otra forma, estar ahí podía significar muchos designios en su vida, como que Bella lo enviara al carajo o que, definitivamente, él mismo lo hiciera.

—Edward —dijo Charlie, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía a hablar contigo.

—Bella, ¿no?

—Ya lo sabes —musitó.

Asintió.

—Te escuché en las duchas hace varios días atrás. Pasa.

Dio un paso al frente, corrompido por todo lo que tenía que decirle.

Charlie vivía solo en un loft moderno londinense hacía ya varios años. Con el pasar del tiempo, se había alejado de lo que significaba el lujo, como si eso le recordara la familia que perdió. Cuando Edward pasó cerca de la sala, justo en el sofá se veía un sujetador rojo sobre él. El jugador quiso hacerse el desentendido, pero Charlie parecía nervioso y lo guardó rápidamente en su habitación.

—Quería hablar contigo —susurró—. ¿Es buen momento?

El entrenador asintió y se sentó, para luego apuntarle a la silla del frente.

—Te escucho.

Suspiró.

—Creí que ibas a golpearme al saber que ella y yo…

—No, no lo haría jamás, aunque ganas no me faltaron, sigue siendo mi hija y soy un hombre muy celoso. —Sonrió de manera queda—. Pero sé bien que ella ha sufrido en silencio, por mí culpa, por sucesos… ¿Qué clase de hombre sería si me tomara la atribución de quitarle la felicidad o de exigirle que se aleje de ti? No podría, Edward, es… inconcebible. A pesar de todo, sé la clase de hombre que eres, uno mejor que yo, uno que lucha por ganarse el corazón de la mujer que ama.

Edward tensó la mandíbula al recordar lo que ella le contó aquel día, cómo su propio padre la había dejado a la deriva cuando enfrentaba aquella enfermedad. No podía imaginarse que Carlisle abandonara de esa manera a Esme mientras enfrentaba la enfermedad de Bree, para él era casi irrisorio… grotesco.

—La dejaste —musitó, mirándolo a los ojos—. Dejaste a la mujer que amo sola cuando era una pequeña y a su madre… ¿Te das cuenta de eso?

El labio inferior de él tembló y tan pronto como respiró, las lágrimas fueron fáciles.

—No tienes idea de cuánto me arrepiento de todo lo que ocurrió, Edward, de cómo me dejé llevar por lo que significaba ser yo…

—Charlie era tu hija, ¡enfrentaba una leucemia! ¡No es una simple mierda!

—Lo sé, lo sé —sollozó. Se pasó las manos por la cabeza, sin saber de qué manera enfrentar los recuerdos—. Pero créeme que lo intenté.

—¿Qué intentaste, Charlie? ¿De verdad lo hiciste?

—Sé que nada cambiará lo que hice, pero luché cuanto pude con todo lo que significaba ser yo.

Edward mantuvo el ceño fruncido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Puede que no me creas pero he vivido con esta mierda por años.

—Sé franco, Charlie.

Él siguió contemplándolo, dispuesto a continuar. Iba a ser una larga charla.

—Tú sabes lo difícil que es estar en este mundo. Todo puede ir en tu contra, todos pueden ir en contra de tu familia.

Tragó de manera audible.

—Mi esposa y mi hija son lo que más amo, Edward…

—Pero…

—¡Tuve que hacerlo! ¡Tuve que alejarlas! —gritó.

Edward se quedó perplejo ante su forma de reaccionar. Charlie siempre era un tipo calmado y no dado a las emociones precipitadas.

—Todo comenzó finalizando la copa de Inglaterra, fue una odisea, marqué la goleada de mi vida, con tres en el campo. Debes recordarlo, lo viste por televisión. —El jugador sonrió con nostalgia—. Supuse que sería el comienzo de lo mejor. Firmé contratos por doquier, fui rostro de tantas marcas, de tanta mierda… —Apretó los labios—. Estaba profundamente enamorado de mi esposa y de mi hija. Bella acababa de cumplir los cinco, era una nena hermosa, tanto como lo es ahora, sana, feliz… —Charlie se rompió en pedazos, pero continuó—. Quería lo mejor para ellas, de verdad, pero mi representante era un vejete de mierda, turbio como ninguno, que usó mi identificación para concretar negocios para lavado de dinero. No tenía idea del asunto hasta que las personas incorrectas llegaron a esa información.

Edward no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que él le estaba contando.

—Fueron los medios bajos, ¿no es así?

Charlie asintió con los ojos aún llorosos.

—Me chantajearon cinco años, Edward, pero lo peor ocurrió cuando consumieron mi vida, el primer año, inventando los rumores que corrían por doquier. Renée creía que tenían razón, desde las infidelidades, las fiestas, hasta los hijos repartidos por todos lados.

—¿Por qué no fuiste claro al respecto?

—El tipo que me chantajeaba era un importante director de un medio inescrupuloso de Estados Unidos. Si desestimaba los rumores, iba a publicar lo que sabía respecto al lavado de dinero. —Charlie suspiró, mirando hacia el horizonte de su loft—. Iba a irse a pique mi carrera, pero no me importó, iba a preparar una rueda de prensa para gritarlo todo… hasta que…

Charlie rompió en llanto y Edward tragó.

—Hasta que Bella fue diagnosticada.

El rostro del jugador pasó por diferentes emociones.

—El tratamiento era tan costoso y el pronóstico tan fatídico sin el dinero correcto, que… seguí con ello, acepté todo con tal de no perder lo que tenía, sin pensar que con eso mi propia hija iba a odiarme. Dejé a Renée sola con Bella, pero cada día que estaba lejos para poder blanquearme, buscando abogados, juntando el dinero, aceptando los chantajes… sentía que mi vida perdía sentido. Cada noche lloraba pensando en ellas, estando lejos, sabiendo que estaban escuchando los rumores de cómo me pasaba en fiestas con diferentes mujeres. Los medios son una mierda, buscaron la forma de destruirme aún cuando aceptaba los chantajes de parte de aquellos directores. Nunca pensé que iba a perder el sentido de todo haciendo lo que más amaba.

Edward se pasaba la mano por el cabello, inquieto, sin saber qué decirle.

—Pero… ¿por qué no le dijiste a Renée? ¡Sabías que iba a dañarse aún más sin ti…!

—¡Porque creí que todo lo que iba a saber la iba a matar! ¡Nuestra hija se estaba muriendo, joder! ¿Te das cuenta de eso? ¡Bella se estaba muriendo! —Juntó sus manos, mirándolas mientras respiraba con más calma—. De haber sabido que todo ocasionaría que mi hija me odiara, pero estaría viva, lo volvería a hacer, aun cuando ya no me quiere, prefiero eso a que no esté. Los tratamientos fueron carísimos, día tras día busqué la manera de darle lo mejor, y sé que lo material nunca iba a contrarrestar cada lejanía de mi parte, pero al menos la veo convertida en lo que es, y no puedo estar más orgulloso.

Edward no sabía qué decirle, seguía pasmado. Todo se le había cambiado de sopetón, como si la realidad estuviera de cabeza.

—Charlie, debes decirle, ¡a ambas! —exclamó—. Ellas van a entenderte.

Él se levantó y miró hacia la ventana.

—¿Crees que realmente Bella va a entenderme? He pasado mucho tiempo lejos de ella, y aunque la he buscado, sé que jamás olvidará el que haya pasado aquel instante sin ella. Mi hija es una chica sensible que tuvo que hacerse de hierro por la decepción que yo le provoqué.

Edward se acercó y puso su mano en su hombro.

—Debes hacerlo, merece saberlo, no va a odiarte si entiende por todo lo que tuviste que pasar…

—¿De verdad lo crees?

El jugador tragó.

—No lo sé, pero deberías intentarlo. Es tu hija, y aunque no lo creas, sé que te necesita.

La barbilla de Charlie tembló.

—Hijo… La amas, ¿no es así?

Edward tragó mientras asentía.

—Ella no sabe la inmensidad de lo que siento, no quiero asustarla.

—Sí, lo sé. —Suspiró—. La primera vez que vi a Renée sentí que estaba ante la mujer de mi vida. Llevo años amándola como la primera vez. —Se lamió el labio inferior, como si sintiera rabia de lo que no pudo seguir disfrutando: su amor—. Hijo —repitió—, por favor, no permitas que los medios hagan lo que nos hicieron a nosotros, de verdad, no lo permitas.

—Charlie…

—Escúchame bien. Eres más famoso que yo, mucho más, ahora los medios están hambrientos, van a buscar la manera de vender y tú ya has demostrado que estás enamorado, eres blanco, Edward, no permitas que los ensucien, en especial a mi hija.

Edward comenzaba a negar.

—Y si alguna vez ella y tú tienen un hijo, por favor, nunca hagas lo que hice yo.

El jugador le apretó el hombro, permitiendo que Charlie llorara con cada sentimiento rompiéndole la calma desde la médula.

.

Desde que supo la verdad de Charlie, Edward parecía querer darle todo el amor posible a Bella, como si quisiera contrarrestar todo lo que pudo faltarle. Era imposible, eran amores diferentes, pero salía desde su interior, no podía evitarlo.

Estaba jugando en medio de la cancha, preparando lo que sería su debut en la copa en tres días más. Charlie miraba detenidamente con los brazos cruzados, mientras que los demás compañeros aguardaban en la banca.

Uno de los volantes se cruzó, pero Edward esquivó fácil, y para molestarlo simplemente le guiñó un ojo.

—Te extrañábamos aquí, hijo de puta. —Se rio Emmett, el defensa, palpándole la espalda con fuerza.

—Llegó la estrella. ¿Listo para ser opacado?

—Siempre tan imbécil —espetó Quil, gritando desde el otro extremo.

—Nada me desconcentra. Llegué con todo el poder.

Mientras volvían a jugar, Bella cruzó la zona de las bancas y se sentó para verlo en la cancha. Era la primera vez que lo hacía. Cuando Edward se dio cuenta de que su novia había llegado, dio un traspié con uno de sus compañeros, cayendo de bruces en el césped. Ella se largó a reír y se apoyó en la reja del terreno de juego, esperándolo. Cuando corrió a su encuentro, ambos se miraron con una sonrisa.

—Espero que no te hayas lesionado —lo molestó Bella.

—No importa, te tengo a ti para cualquier accidente.

—Juegas maravilloso.

Que se lo dijera ella era tan significante que la sonrisa no se la iba a quitar nadie.

Él se alejó del campo y se fue con ella, mientras Charlie miraba con una sonrisa sincera. Edward aprovechó de pasar su brazo junto a su cintura, apegándola a su compañía.

—¿Estás mejor del estómago? —preguntó, volviéndose a preocupar por lo de anoche.

Bella se había pasado vomitando.

—Sí, claro que sí, estuve fatal, pero ahora he mejorado —murmuró en respuesta, ignorando el hecho de que se sentía cada vez más débil, como si alguien le quitara las fuerzas. Eso, y sumado al dolor de cabeza, la tenía tan asustada que apenas pudo dormir, aunque lo que más quería era hacerlo.

—Bueno, confío en ti, tú eres la doctora.

Tragó, sin saber qué responder al respecto. Claro que era médico, y por la misma razón, sus sospechas eran cada vez más claras. Desde que se encontró el hematoma en la espalda, la ansiedad la consumía.

Edward le repartió suaves besos mientras la abrazaba, lo que a ella la mantuvo en vilo, casi al borde del llanto. ¿De qué manera le decía las sospechas? ¿De qué manera rompía con la ilusión que sentía su corazón y el suyo?

Iba a decirle que lo quería, pero Edward recibió una llamada. Se disculpó, apenado, y contestó de forma rápida. Bella lo miraba interactuar y una sonrisa ilusionada emergió, contemplando cómo aquel guapo jugador estaba haciéndole sentir cada vez más feliz. Estaba enamorada, mucho.

—Necesito que me acompañes a un lugar especial —le dijo luego de cortar.

Bella miró, intrigada.

—¿Adónde?

—A ver cómo Steve está tras las rejas.

.

Steve estaba sentado con las manos juntas, sudado, incómodo, y con la rabia en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sabía quién lo había provocado.

—Hola, Steve —saludó Bella, mirándolo tras las rejas.

—Bella. —Él apretó la mandíbula mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

—Creíste que las cosas iban a ser fáciles para ti, ¿no?

—Ni siquiera se trata de ti…

—No, se trata de gente que yo conozco, gente a la que cuidé, curé y protegí en un momento de mucho dolor. Son enfermos de cáncer, idiota —gruñó ella—. ¿Cómo pudiste?

—No me trates como si tú fueras perfecta…

—No, no soy perfecta, pero jamás haría lo que hiciste.

—Te crees invencible ahora que tienes el apoyo de ese jugadorcito de mierda. Qué bajo has caído.

Bella sonrió.

—Bajo caí contigo, que por poco haces que tus amigos abusen de mí. Pude haberte denunciado en ese entonces, incluso cuando me quitaste del hospital por usar la intimidad contra mí —espetó—. Pero no lo hice y viviste años sin castigo. Ahora lo tienes.

Steve se levantó con furia, y de no haber sido por los barrotes, Bella podría haber recibido un golpe de su parte. Edward salió de la lejanía y lo tomó desde la camisa, aprovechando que pudo meter las manos tras los huecos del calabozo.

—Hey, bastardo, ¿así que eso querías hacer? —preguntó, apretándolo con fuerza.

La policía tuvo que sacarlo de encima, porque iba a darle un puñetazo.

—No tienes los huevos para tratar con decencia a una mujer —insistió, dispuesto a acercarse a pesar de la autoridad policial—. Pero, aunque no vas a pagar lo que quisiste hacerle y lo que lograste en su trabajo, al menos tú ya no tienes el tuyo y ya no podrás volver a aprovecharte de ella, doctorcito de mierda.

Cuando lo soltó, Steve cayó hacia atrás.

—Espero te la pases mucho tiempo en máxima seguridad.

Steve se puso pálido y Bella sonrió.

—Eso dijo el fiscal, mínimo treinta años, ¿te das cuenta? No debiste hacer todo lo que hiciste, pero tienes lo que mereces. Adiós, Steve —dijo Bella, sonriéndole.

—Nunca serás feliz si sigues odiando, lo sabes bien, ¿eh?

Bella se rio.

—En realidad, no necesito perdonarte para ser feliz. Puedo vivir recordándote como el miserable que se aprovechó de mí y me quitó un trabajo que amaba. Gracias a Dios, no todos los hombres son como tú. Buen viaje a prisión.

Bella se dio la vuelta con Edward, quien le sostenía su cintura con cuidado.

Cuando salieron, ella sintió un mareo y se sujetó de él.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó al oído.

La doctora tragó.

—Claro que sí.

Los resultados estaban en cuatro días más. ¿Qué esperaba? No lo sabía, pero cada día estaba más segura, y le asustaba.

.

Edward dejó ir su último aliento y Bella sintió cómo sus paredes estrangulaban su miembro, sintiendo el culmen de la pasión. Sudaban y sus cabellos se pegaban entre sí, de la misma forma en la que sus fluidos lo hacían al igual que sus respiraciones. Él le gruñó al oído y le mordió el lóbulo, haciéndole sonreír mientras empinaba aún más su culo para su deleite.

—¿No vas a darme más? ¿Eh? —le jugueteó Edward, pasando su mano por sus senos, juntando su espalda a su pecho.

Ella buscó sus labios y lo besó, mientras su jugador se mantenía en su interior.

—¿Tres no es mucho para ti? —respondió riéndose.

—Nunca es suficiente. Aunque, si te soy sincero, me sentiría igual a gusto si solo me quedo abrazándote.

Bella se quejó mientras su miembro le indicaba su unión, aún chocando en sus entrañas.

Edward se acomodó a su lado y la volvió a besar.

—Te tengo algo —le hizo saber, levantándose desnudo del diván.

Ella se mordió el labio mientras lo contemplaba.

—Dime qué, estoy expectante.

Edward buscó entre sus cosas y dio con la camiseta de la suerte, aquella que llevaba cuando necesitaba ganar. Hoy sentía que ya lo había ganado todo y que ahora pertenecía a la mujer que amaba.

—Esta camiseta significa mucho para mí —susurró, entregándosela.

Bella lo miró.

—Siempre me ha dado una suerte impresionante y creo que es momento de que llegue quien significó el golpe final: tú.

Bella arqueó las cejas y se la acercó al pecho, mirando su nombre en la parte trasera junto al número.

—Llévala contigo cuando esté lejos de ti.

La doctora sintió que se le acumulaban los ojos de lágrimas.

—Te quiero tanto —susurró en respuesta a sus gestos.

Edward le acarició la mejilla.

—De verdad, te quiero tanto —aseguró, acariciándole las mejillas—. Tanto que… nunca voy a dejarte, esté donde esté.

El jugador frunció ligeramente el ceño.

—Pero yo te quiero conmigo siempre, no hables de distancia.

Ella bajó la mirada.

—¿Puedo llevarla ahora? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Edward sonrió.

—Sí, quiero verte con ella.

Cuando Bella se la puso, su jugador se aventó hacia ella, regándole besos por todo el cuello. Ella acabó riéndose y le acarició el cabello con suavidad.

—¿Cuándo lo podremos decir? —inquirió ella, acomodando las piernas para que él pudiera meterse entre ellas.

—Cuando todo se calme, cariño —susurró—, tú y yo podremos gritarlo.

Ella tragó y él se dio cuenta de cuán nerviosa la ponía aquello.

—Tranquila, no permitiré que nada se acerque a ti.

Bella sabía que se refería a los medios.

—Eres magnífico, Edward —le recordó—, pase lo que pase, nunca lo olvides, ¿sí?

Él le besó la frente con cuidado.

—Y tú, recuerda que eres la mujer de mi vida, pase lo que pase.

Los ojos de ella se sintieron escocidos, así como creció el dolor en su corazón.

—Eres todo para mí, eres… una mujer tan inteligente, tan maravillosa. —Le besó el cuello—. Te quiero, Bella.

—Y yo a ti, mi Engreído.

—Y para que sepas que realmente lo eres todo, te haré una cena maravillosa antes de que tenga que irme a esa mierda de entrevista.

Bella se rio.

—¡Sí! Estoy hambrienta.

Edward se puso rápidamente el pantalón de pijama y se fue hacia la cocina para prepararle algo a su novia. Cuando ella quedó a solas, miró hacia el horizonte, sin saber si aprovechar ese momento para hacer lo que tenía planeado desde el comienzo del día. Pero no, no iba a darle vueltas al asunto y corrió hacia el baño con el test en las manos.

Temblaba.

Respiró hondo antes de tomar aquel pequeño test e hizo lo que la prueba ameritaba, paso por paso. Si era positivo ella… iba a gritar de emoción, porque no solo significaba que Edward y ella iban a tener un bebé, sino porque… eso significaba que no existía su mayor temor.

Tragó, realizó cada paso y esperó pacientemente a que el resultado apareciera en esa prueba. Y cuando el tiempo parecía más intenso y desesperante, Bella vio lo que decía en la pantalla.

Gimió.

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo el antepenúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Como verán, la realidad de Charlie es completamente ignorada por Bella, ella ni siquiera sospecha lo que realmente ocurrió con su padre y por qué pasaron todas esas cosas. Para muchas puede que no sea justificable todo, pero sí hay una mera certeza de esto, y es que él al menos nunca se alejó por falta de interés o amor por su familia, al contrario. El amor entre Edward y Bella está en su punto más lindo, pero la amenaza de Tanya no es en vano, ¿qué creen que podría hacer ella? Lo que sí está preocupando a Bella es su estado de salud, sus sospechas pueden ser aclaradas pronto, pero ese test, con su resultado, define si es lo que tanto teme o algo hermoso por venir. ¿Qué dicen ustedes? ¿Cuál creen que sea el resultado? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, voy a dejar sus nombres en el capítulo final, una cada una, porque sé que para ustedes es importante, así como lo es también para mí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es infinito, no saben lo feliz que me hacen y en todo lo que afectan, sobre todo en este último tiempo en donde las malas palabras y las malas acciones están en su apogeo, de verdad, infinitas gracias a todas_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	15. Capítulo 14: Traición y término

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: For Someone – Flora Cash**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 14:**

**Traición y término**

"_Supongo que ahora te irás_

_Hasta en tu duda más profunda_

_(…) Tu olor sigue impregnado en mí_

_La noche murió demasiado joven_

_Este sentimiento está vivo, y bueno_

_Hasta en tu terror más profundo_

_Estaba esperando a alguien que hiciera girar mi mundo_

_(…) Me pregunto qué estás pensando ahora_

_(…) ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mientes?_

_¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Cómo pudiste mentir?_

_No vas a regresar, no vas a regresar…_"

Negativo. Era negativo.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y tan pronto como sintió la bomba en su corazón, el llanto se le hizo insostenible.

No, no había bebé, no había posibilidad de que tanta incomodidad significara algo positivo en sus vidas, su mayor temor estaba aún más presente, mucho más, tanto que por poco hiperventila.

Vale, hasta hacía un tiempo tener un bebé no estaba dentro de sus planes, pero la idea de haberlo imaginado con Edward le llenaba el corazón. Era como un nuevo comenzar, un mundo lleno de hermosas nuevas ilusiones que quitarían de sus recuerdos tanto tiempo lleno de rencores… Pero no era así, ¿no?

Se apegó a la pared de azulejos del baño y buscó respirar hondo, pensar positivo, en no recordar las palabras del médico que la había curado tiempo atrás, en ese "_debes pensar que estás sana por completo y no volver a recordar aquel instante, no volverá, solo confía en ello_". ¿No volverá? ¿De verdad?

Rio con pesar y luego dejó escapar el llanto mientras se tapaba la cara con las manos. Tenía tanto miedo, tanto, tanto, tanto… Quería ser feliz de una buena vez, de verdad lo quería. ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!

Se limpió el rostro y, mientras temblaba de desesperación, sintió la necesidad de correr a por mamá, necesitaba su consejo, lo necesitaba con urgencia, pero también su abrazo, que le dijera cómo contarle sus sospechas a Edward, cómo no hacerle sufrir, cómo…

Corrió hasta su habitación, y mientras sentía el aroma de lo que él cocinaba para ella, se puso unos jeans. Tomó su bolso y con la barbilla temblándole tanto como su cuerpo completo, salió del departamento, no pudiendo soportar la idea de que Edward la viera así, destrozada y a punto de gritar de temor.

Edward sintió el sonido de la puerta principal y asomó la cabeza.

—¿Bella? —preguntó.

Nadie contestó.

.

Bella tenía la dirección del apartamento en el que se estaba quedando su madre. Antes de siquiera poder enfrentarse a la confesión que iba a hacerle a Renée, dio un paso al frente y subió las escaleras al porche. Iba a tocar, pero tan pronto como elevó el puño, ella abrió, como si esperara a alguien mientras vestía solo una bata. Ella sonreía, pero cuando la vio su expresión se rompió.

—Bella, cariño, hola —soltó, bastante descolocada.

Renée se dio cuenta que había estado llorando.

—¿Estás ocupada? —preguntó.

—Yo… Hija, ¿qué pasa?

Se metió al apartamento para no llorar en la calle, pero cuando estuvo en medio de la sala no pudo sostener la sorpresa de ver a su padre en ropa interior mientras la de su madre estaba esparcida por todo el lugar.

—¡Bella! —le gritó Renée, sabiendo que ella no iba a entenderlo de buenas a primeras.

Bella frunció el ceño y tragó, sin saber qué decir durante un largo rato.

—Hija… —comenzó a decirle Charlie.

Ella sonrió con pesar y miró a su madre.

—¿Has olvidado todo lo que nos hizo tan rápido? —preguntó, mirándola a la cara.

Renée apretó los párpados.

—Cariño, no es tan así…

—¿Qué no es así? —espetó, apretando los puños—. ¡¿Acaso olvidaste todas las infidelidades de él?! ¿No es tan así? ¿Eh?

—Bella, hay algo que tienes que saber.

—¡No me hables, Charlie Swan! —gritó, haciéndole cerrar los ojos—. Debería darte vergüenza siquiera acercarte a mí. Y tú, Renée. —La miró—. Creí que entendías lo que significaba el dolor, que hacías valer tu sentir, todo lo que nos hizo…

—Bella, debes escucharme, carajo, ¡soy tu madre!

—¡Me dejó cuando estaba enferma, maldita sea! —espetó—. ¡Eso nunca voy a olvidarlo! Pero claro, es más fácil olvidarlo para ti, ¿no es así, madre? Creí que estabas de mi parte, que todo lo que sufrí y lloré por su ausencia iba a significar más que estos revolcones de mierda. Te admiraba, mamá, pero eres débil.

—No me faltes el respeto, Bella…

—Váyanse ambos al carajo. Hagan de cuenta que no tienen una hija y disfruten su romance de mierda.

Ella abrió la puerta y se marchó mientras ambos intentaban hacer que volviera para explicarle, pero ella estaba negada, dolida y se sentía intensamente traicionada.

Corrió como pudo hacia la otra avenida, queriendo arrancarse el corazón en pedazos. Sí, claro que se sentía traicionada, su madre siempre fue clara al respecto, en especial cuando se trataba del dolor que aquel hombre les hizo pasar. ¿Cómo podía hacérselo tan fácil? ¿Cómo? ¿Acaso ignoró todos esos meses en los que ella, con su cabello corto, lloraba porque papá no se encontraba? ¿Acaso olvidó cómo ella misma le preguntaba a su madre por qué lloraba a escondidas luego de ver las revistas en donde decían que papá se acostaba con otras mujeres? Claro, ¡claro que se sentía traicionada!

Cerca de la zona central, Bella vio el río Támesis y sonrió con añoranza. Quería verlo, de verdad quería hacerlo.

Se sentó en la banca y su teléfono sonó. Era Edward, quien seguramente estaba preocupado.

—Hola —saludó en voz baja.

—Bella, cariño, estaba preocupado, saliste despavorida, ¿qué ocurre?

Tragó.

—Estaba asustada.

—¿Por qué? Espera, dime dónde estás e iré a por ti.

Bella le indicó el lugar y esperó a que llegara mientras miraba al río de forma paciente, casi de manera apagada. Casi podía sentir el hematoma en su piel, como si quemara. Luego bajó la mirada hacia su pierna y vio otro, lo que le hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Edward llegó en el Bentley tan rápido como pudo. Cuando la vio en la banca, algo chiquita, vulnerable y triste, corrió hacia ella, olvidándose de que estaban en medio de la zona central de Londres. En el instante en que Bella sintió sus brazos rodeándola, Bella se puso a llorar con fuerza y él arqueó las cejas mientras le besaba la sien con cariño.

—Dime, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Hice algo mal? Dime, eso fue, ¿no?

Ella lo miró y negó mientras sonreía.

—No has hecho nada mal, todo lo contrario, todo ha sido magnífico contigo.

—Entonces, dime qué pasa.

Bella miró sus ojos y le acarició las mejillas.

No fue capaz de decírselo todo, no pudo, aquello iba a entorpecer su trabajo, lo desconcentraría de su lugar en el soccer y eso no iba a perdonárselo.

—Vi a mis padres —susurró—. Juntos.

Edward lo entendió todo y arqueó las cejas.

—Creí que mi madre no iba a olvidar tan fácil todo lo que nos pasó gracias a él —murmuró, apegada a su pecho—. Siempre la admiré por ser una mujer fuerte a la que el amor no la cegara, pero… ella está dispuesta a perdonar no solo al hombre que la engañó, sino también al padre de su hija, quien la abandonó cuando más lo necesitaba.

—Quizá… él tiene alguna razón para ello —replicó el jugador.

Bella pestañeó y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Solo digo que… quizá deberías hablar con ellos, Bella, a veces no debemos ser tan injustos con nuestros…

—No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Edward.

Ella se separó de él, apestada ante la defensa que tenía para con ellos.

—Bells…

—Creí que me entendías.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo hago más de lo que imaginas, y quiero lo mejor para ti.

Ella arqueó las cejas y se cobijó en sus brazos.

—Sé que quieres odiarlo, lo quieres de verdad, y por eso te enojas, porque no puedes.

Bella lo contempló mientras seguía abrazada a él.

—Así me sentía con mis padres biológicos. Cuando supe quiénes eran, lo que más quería era gritarles por haber hecho lo que hicieron, en especial porque me buscaron cuando yo comencé a tener dinero. Sentía rabia, dolor, resentimiento… —Suspiró—. Luego me di cuenta de que ellos lo que más querían era enmendar su error. Y sí, claro que mis padres adoptivos estaban de acuerdo con que los perdonara, así como tu madre imagino que quiere que suceda. Y sí, puede que no sea lo mismo que ver a tus padres teniendo intimidad, pero ¿no crees que lo que ella piense sobre su antiguo amor con Charlie es solo asunto suyo? O bien… sabe algo que tú no.

Bella se miraba las manos.

—¿Crees que mi padre tenga algo que lo remida de todo lo que nos hizo? —preguntó, volviéndose a contemplarlo.

Edward tragó. Él sabía parte de la historia, pero no consideraba correcto decirle de su propia boca. La realidad era difícil y eso era asunto que Charlie debía tratar con su hija.

—Puede que sí, no lo sé. Aunque no diría que aquello lo remida, sino… que te ayudaría a entenderlo un poco —afirmó Edward.

Bella suspiró y lo besó mientras le acariciaba las mejillas.

—Edward —lo llamó, tocándolo con cariño.

Él nunca la había sentido tan así, nunca.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño?

Ella suspiró.

—Edward —lo llamó.

—¿Sí?

—Quiero que sepas algo.

Él acercó sus dedos a su mejilla y la acarició lentamente.

—Pues dime —instó.

Suspiró.

—Quiero que sepas que siempre te voy a querer. Siempre.

Sintió un nudo en su garganta.

—¿Por qué me dices esto?

Bella tragó.

—Solo quiero que lo sepas.

Edward vio su mirada triste y pensó que quizá se trataba de lo que ocurría con sus padres. Pero no, Bella tenía miedo de que cada segundo fuera un minuto menos a su lado. Temía, claro que lo hacía, aquella posibilidad era latente y no quería que el tiempo juntos fuera limitado.

—Pues yo te quiero más de lo que imaginas —respondió Edward.

En realidad, él la amaba, pero temía asustarla con cuan importantes eran sus sentimientos hacia ella.

.

Los días habían pasado y solo quedaban dos para el comienzo de la copa mundial. Edward tenía que alistarse para el viaje, pero estaba inquieto, las cosas con Bella estaban bien, pero su mirada triste lo estaba preocupando más de lo que imaginaba. Si bien, parte de sus conversaciones se basaban en ilusiones, cuando él le decía cuánto la quería, el dejo de angustia en su expresión no dejaba de romperle la cabeza, y aunque insistía en saber, Bella no decía mucho.

—No puedo creer que ya te vas —dijo Esme, apretándole las mejillas mientras le besaba la frente.

—Mamá, hago esto cientos de veces.

—Pero para mí, aunque sean cien veces, es triste —replicó ella, para luego arrugarle la nariz a Bella, sacándole una carcajada.

—Oye, entonces eras la novia, ¿no? —dijo una de las hermanas de Edward, Jenny.

Bella levantó las cejas y se giró a mirarla desde el sofá.

La pequeña, de once, se subió con las rodillas y la miró junto con ambas manos en las mejillas, mientras Cindy la seguía.

—¿Qué crees tú? —preguntó Bella, juguetona.

—Pues que sí —respondió.

—Aunque eres muy bonita para Edward.

Bella carcajeó.

—Las estoy escuchando —exclamó él.

Las pequeñas se fueron corriendo mientras reían.

Carlisle venía con Bree de la mano. Al parecer, la pequeña quería caminar y salir pronto de la cama. Traía un parche pegado al rostro para sostener la sonda y se le veía de mejor color desde la última vez.

—¡Edward! —le gritó, haciendo que se diera vuelta.

El jugador sonrió y corrió para tomarla entre sus brazos. Bella los miró sonreír juntos mientras sus padres se abrazaban, mucho más tranquilos con la noticia de su mejoría.

—Viniste con ella —destacó Bree, mirándola.

—Hola, Bree —saludó Bella, caminando hacia ella—. Te ves mucho mejor.

La pequeña asintió.

—¡Están juntos! —fue lo único que pudo decir.

Todos se rieron.

—Creí que ya lo sabías. —Bella le pasó el índice por la nariz, sacándole una sonrisa.

Edward la tomó en sus brazos y Bree lo abrazó del cuello.

—¿Y se quieren mucho? —preguntó.

—Muchísimo.

Esme y Carlisle estaban alistando la cena, así que Bella se quedó con Edward y sus hermanas. Mientras las tres más grandes se peinaban el cabello y le ponían rosas al jugador. Si bien, ninguna hermana hacía diferencia alguna con Bree, Bella notó que ella miraba sus cabellos con los ojos brillantes, algo natural en cualquier pequeña que pasó su infancia con él y ahora ya no lo tenía. La comprendía, aunque nadie hiciera diferencia, era natural que una nena de pocos años sintiera que había algo diferente, algo que extrañaba.

—Hey, Bree, ¿qué pasa? —inquirió en voz baja.

Bella la sentó en sus piernas y la pequeña la miró.

—Cabello —señaló, tocándoselo con suavidad.

La doctora arqueó las cejas.

—Oh. ¿Te gusta el mío?

Asintió.

—Me gustaría tener el mío, era así, muy bonito.

Bella le acarició la cabeza y le acabó sonriendo.

—Pensaba como tú cuando tenía tu edad, ¿sabes?

—¿Tampoco tuviste cabello? —inquirió con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Exactamente. ¿Y sabes qué hice? Me puse un pañuelo muy bonito.

—¡Yo tengo uno!

—Pues tráemelo.

Bree se bajó de sus piernas y corrió hacia su habitación para traer el pañuelo que le habían regalado en una ocasión. Cuando volvió, Edward miraba curioso, mientras Bella sonreía.

—¡Aquí está! —exclamó.

La doctora la sentó nuevamente en su regazo y le acomodó el pañuelo como lo hacía su madre en ese entonces, simulando una larga trenza de colores. Mientras lo hacía, sentía la mirada curiosa de su jugador, quien le sonreía a ambas con expectación. Los Cullen miraban desde el umbral, maravillados con la mujer que su hijo mayor había traído a casa. Claro que era la correcta, si era cosa de ver cómo se miraban y cómo ella parecía querer a las pequeñas de toda la vida.

—Y está listo —le dijo, tomándola de los hombros para que se diera la vuelta.

—Pero qué nena tan hermosa —destacó Edward, tomándola entre sus brazos—. ¿Quieres ver lo que te hizo Bella?

Cuando Bree se miró frente al espejo, no dejó de sonreír. Era como si tuviera una larga cabellera tejida y amarrada en una trenza.

—¡Soy Rapunzel!

—¡Claro que sí!

Edward acercó a Bella de la mano y la abrazó mientras Bree también lo hacía desde su cuello. Los tres se miraron al espejo, y en el momento en el que se contemplaron, ella sintió que quería atesorar ese instante a como diera lugar. Además, le resultó inevitable no ansiar que aquel test fuese positivo, aunque hubiera sido pronto, al menos… habría traído la alegría que tanto necesitaban y merecían.

Nuevamente sintió mucho miedo.

Los resultados estaban pasado mañana, el mismo día en que Edward iba a jugar por primera vez luego de la lesión.

Respiró hondo y prefirió sonreírle y besarle la mejilla, apegándose a su jugador y deseándole toda la suerte del mundo. Ya, posterior a eso, ella iba a contarle lo que tanto le hacía llorar por las noches.

.

Bella miró su maleta con las manos en las caderas y en un segundo sintió que junto a ellas estaban las de Edward, quien comenzó a besarle el hombro con cuidado.

—¿Ya empacaste todo? —preguntó él.

Asintió.

—Todo lo necesario. Faltan dos días, pero sabes cómo me gusta tener todo listo.

—Me hace feliz tenerte conmigo —susurró Edward—, aunque no podamos estar juntos hasta entonces.

Bella suspiró.

—No debes distraerte, recuérdalo.

—Contigo como la encargada de la terapia en el terreno, es difícil, ¿sabes?

Ella se rio.

—Hasta que no se acabe, nadie puede saber lo que ocurre entre tú y yo. —Se dio la vuelta y puso los brazos en su cuello—. Pero siempre ten presente que te quiero.

Edward juntó su frente con la suya y cerró los ojos.

Llevaba días nervioso por las miradas tristes que daba al horizonte, así como en las noches despertaba viéndola correr al retrete. Dormía tanto y a veces se veía pálida, como si estuviera cansada.

—Al menos estaré tranquilo de saber que tú me acompañarás —susurró—. Sin ti no podría.

—¿Por qué lo dices? Siempre has sido el mejor de tu generación, claro que puedes sin mí.

Edward sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con delicadeza.

—Ya no, Bella, de verdad, ya no.

Cuando se abrazaron, ella se mordió el labio para no llorar. Le dolía el pecho ante la necesidad que tenía por decirle lo que tanto temía.

Luego de aquel momento, Edward tuvo que alistar algunas cosas con el equipo, por lo que se fue. Bella aprovechó la instancia de recorrer un poco Londres para pensar. Era buena hora en la mañana, así que antes de seguir su rumbo se compró un té y glaseadas para amenizar el intenso frío que estaba sintiendo.

Tenía cierta fascinación por las donas en el último tiempo.

Mientras recorría las calles londinenses, Bella pasó cerca de un puesto de revistas, esperando leer algo respecto a la maravilla del campeonato mundial de soccer, lo que ya estaba en boca de todos en Inglaterra y el mundo. Sin embargo, el verse a sí misma en un importante medio, aludiendo a que tenía un amorío con el jugador del momento, hizo que perdiera el aliento mientras miraba lo que decían de ellos en medio de la portada.

—"…lo que generaría un escándalo de proporciones en la dirección del fútbol profesional inglés…" —leyó en voz alta, perdiendo la concentración en cuanto se imaginó lo que iba a ocurrir con todo esto.

Siguió revisando los demás medios de novedades diarias y seguía estando ella. Varios medios recibieron la fotografía de ellos juntos en medio de distintos puntos de Londres. Alguien estuvo siguiéndolos y vendió las fotografías, era claro.

Con los dedos temblorosos, Bella comenzó a buscar en internet y ella seguía apareciendo. En _twitter_ todo era una locura, su nombre parecía brincar de lado a lado como una pelota fácil de patear. No le importaron mucho los insultos de las fanáticas de Edward, sino cómo ya habían sacado detalles de su vida privada para manosear como si la conocieran de siempre.

Tragó.

—"_La vida de Isabella Swan. ¿Quién es la doctora que conquistó a Edward Cullen?_" —susurró, sintiendo el pánico de que todos supieran quién era en un mundo donde nadie respetaba a los demás.

Fue inquietante leer cuán rápido habían llegado a saber de ella, de cómo sabían que había trabajado en la universidad y de la manera en la que fue despedida. Sin embargo, todo quedó claro cuando vio que, entre todas aquellas verdades, pero también suposiciones y mentiras, habían entrevistado a Jacob Black, quien la describió como una mujer a la que le gustaba acostarse con diferentes hombres casados.

Bella sintió los ojos escocidos y la rabia en la garganta.

—Hijo de perra —susurró, apagando la pantalla de su móvil con furia.

¿Cómo había podido hacer semejante mierda? El único imbécil con el que había tenido la mala decisión de acostarse sabiendo que estaba casado había sido él y hasta el día de hoy se arrepentía de haberlo hecho.

Y justo cuando no soportaba la cólera y la impotencia, una llamada de él le bloqueó la garganta.

No tardó en contestar.

—Jacob —soltó con los dientes apretados.

—Hola, Bella.

—¿Cómo fuiste capaz?

—Me dieron buen dinero por las fotografías y la información, lo que es perfecto, ya que perdí mi trabajo por ti.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Leah encontró las llamadas que te hice y… unas cuantas más con Angela. Me denunció a la comunidad y estoy fuera de ella.

Bella rio con rabia.

—Créeme que te metiste en el mundo equivocado, estaban sedientos de información sobre ese tal Edward Cullen, aquel hijo de puta al que preferiste…

—Jacob, por Dios, lo nuestro no fue nada, he llevado arrepintiéndome todos estos días…

—Y así será desde ahora en adelante, porque no te dejarán en paz, lo sabes bien. Y lo mereces, las putas como tú, que nos buscan para luego no darnos un duro, merecen todo esto y más.

—Estás demente.

—Puede ser, pero es lo que me hiciste. Me sedujiste y me dejaste a la deriva…

Bella cortó con la mandíbula tensa. Cuánto quería poder golpearlo por haberle hecho esto justo ahora. ¿Cómo se había atrevido? Lo odió tanto, tanto que lloró de una abundante impotencia.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera guardar su móvil para marcharse, comenzaron a llegarle correos electrónicos de distintos periodistas que querían la primicia, preguntando dónde estaría para buscar una exclusiva. De inmediato pensó que sería fácil que la encontraran en medio de Londres, por lo que corrió entre el gentío de la zona central, angustiada por todo lo que iba a suceder con ellos dos desde ahora en adelante. Pero casi cuando pensó que lo había olvidado, recibió una llamada de Aro, pidiéndole que se vieran porque tenían que discutir lo que había salido en la prensa.

—Ya sé lo que ocurrirá —susurró.

A las llamadas de la prensa, su jefe directo y Jacob, se le sumaron las de sus padres, que insistían en hablar con ella, pero también las de alguien a quien no esperaba siquiera volver a escuchar.

—Tanya —respondió, frunciendo el ceño.

Detrás del móvil se escuchaba su respiración.

—Hola, Bella. Acabo de ver lo que ocurrió, están hablando de ello en todos lados.

—Tanya no necesito tus burlas ahora…

—¿Por qué piensas que voy a burlarme?

—Sabes que no soy tonta, Tanya, basta de tu maldad, ya no puedo con todo esto —afirmó Bella, cerrando los ojos.

—Bella, creo que es importante que sepas que sigo queriéndote como mi amiga.

Bella se rio y negó.

—No puedo creer que me digas esto luego de lo que ocurrió…

—Bella, aléjate de Edward, por favor, vas a sufrir.

La doctora bufó de rabia.

—¿Vas a seguir con lo mismo?

—Bells…

—¡Basta ya de esta mierda, Tanya! —le gritó—. ¿No te bastó con el escándalo que hiciste?

—Bella, estoy hablando en serio, no te conviene, menos ahora que todos saben lo que pasa entre tú y él. Edward es idéntico a todos, créeme, soy tu amiga.

Bella apretó los ojos y le cortó, enviándola al carajo. Sentía tanta rabia que solo quería seguir gritándole, pero entendía que ella jamás iba a entenderlo.

.

Marcus Vulturi insistía en que Bella viniera, y cuando ella llegó a su oficina, miró a los demás dirigentes, quienes también estaban de acuerdo.

—Buenas tardes, Bella —saludó él de manera cortés, muy diferente a su comportamiento amigable de las otras veces.

—Buenas tardes. ¿Les parece si somos directos y comienza a decir todo de una buena vez? —dijo ella, sin sentarse.

Ellos suspiraron.

—Leímos el escándalo. Edward no ha podido, está enfrascado en su trabajo —comentó uno de ellos.

—Bella, no puedes ir a Rusia con ellos.

Ella apretó los labios y asintió.

—Tampoco con él.

Tragó.

—Ustedes no pueden…

—Edward tiene un contrato, el que tú has anulado con lo que hiciste.

Bella se rio, sin poder creerlo.

—Estás desvinculada de la asociación de soccer inglés, Bella, lo siento, pero es un escándalo inmenso que nosotros no podemos tolerar. Agradeceríamos que tú te marches del departamento lo antes posible y que también lo hagas a tu país, Edward necesita concentrarse en su trabajo y…

Bella no esperó a que siguiera hablando, simplemente se marchó y los dejó a todos con las palabras en la boca. Al estar lejos, ella solo pudo bajar a la zona de terapia para mirar todo el inmenso lugar al que iba a extrañar. Todo había llegado tan de golpe que parecía una pesadilla de la que no podía despertar.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Alice, viéndola llegar—. Estaba por llamarte, los análisis están listos, se los he enviado al oncólogo tal como me pedis… ¿Qué pasó?

Ella dejó caer los hombros y Alice entendió que necesitaba un abrazo, así que lo hizo, yéndose ambas a la oficina, lugar en donde Bella parecía estar perpleja con todo lo que había pasado en menos de dos horas.

—Tengo que irme —le dijo ella.

Alice arqueó las cejas.

—Viste las noticias, ¿no?

La enfermera sintió que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

—Oh no, salió todo de golpe, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Edward…

—No debe saberlo, ha sido todo rápido. No podré ir a verlo, me han pedido que…

—No, ¡eso es injusto! —bramó Alice—. ¡Si eso ocurre yo renunciaré!

—Alice, no…

—No puedo creerlo, ¡no puedo creerlo!

—Debo dejar el departamento…

—Bella, no puede ser.

—Tengo que ver la manera en la que debo contárselo a Edward, no quiero entorpecer su regreso, no podría perdonármelo.

Alice iba a replicar, pero Aro tocó a la puerta. Él ya sabía lo que había pasado, lo había visto en las redes.

—Bella, acabo de saberlo. No tenía idea…

—Descuida, Aro, no era lo que queríamos.

—Imagino que la situación debió ser difícil, saber que Edward estuvo con una periodista mientras tú…

—¿Qué? —preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Alice abrió los ojos de par en par.

—Lo… de las redes… Una periodista habló que estuvo con Edward un par de noches… —Aro notó cómo el rostro de Bella se descomponía e inmediatamente quiso callarse. Era claro que no lo sabía.

—¿Dónde lo viste? —preguntó con la voz titilante.

—Acaba de salir —susurró él en respuesta.

Se sentía culpable, jamás pensó que iba a cagarla de tal manera. Lo que menos quería era hacerle algo así a Bella.

—Pásamelo —demandó ella.

No iba a creerlo, Edward no era capaz de hacerle esa bajeza, era… imposible.

Aro estuvo reticente, no quería ser testigo de su tristeza, pero se lo entregó por lealtad a ella y porque… siempre estuvo atraído a su persona.

Bella se dio cuenta que aquel artículo había salido en una entrevista que ella había hecho con un importante medio, aludiendo a que estaba cansada de ocultar lo que había ocurrido y que necesitaba expulsarlo de su corazón ahora que esto había explotado.

"_(…) Estuve con Edward el día miércoles desde hace un mes. Él y yo nos acostamos mientras disfrutábamos de una charla en un importante bar aquí, en Londres. He querido gritarlo, sobre todo cuando supe que Edward estaba de novio con mi amiga, la Dra. Swan. En el momento en el que lo supe, las cosas ya habían sucedido. No tuve manera de saberlo ya que nunca me habló de ella y, en realidad, fue él quien me buscó…_"

La garganta de Bella ardió de tal forma que solo pudo cerrar los labios con fuerza para no vomitar.

"_(…) Estuvimos juntos en el hotel… Tengo pruebas…_"

Bajo la entrevista estaban las fotografías que los periodistas de aquel medio lograron capturar luego de seguirlos por todo Londres. En ellas Edward tenía un vaso con alcohol y Tanya se acercaba a él. Cada imagen parecía contar la historia que ella necesitaba para entenderlo todo, porque en la última acabaron besándose en medio de la penumbra.

"_(…) Sabía que sería juzgada, pero alcancé a tomar una fotografía de nosotros juntos en la cama del hotel. La quería como un recuerdo, ahora sé que era necesario para poder demostrar que Edward Cullen es un hombre al que solo le interesa el sexo con diversas mujeres. A mí me utilizó luego de decirme que estaba disponible, pero cuando me enteré que las cosas no eran así y que tenía una novia, y que además era la persona que yo conocía, perdí la razón, no es fácil ser una mujer en un mundo donde un hombre te envenena la cabeza y hace que pierdas el rumbo de tus pensamientos. Me enamoré de él luego de lo que pasó, sobre todo cuando me prometió tantas cosas…_"

Cuando Bella vio que efectivamente había una fotografía de ella durmiendo en su pecho desnudo, con la sábana tapándole los senos, simplemente cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se acumulaban en ellos.

—Bella, necesitas calmarte —le pidió Alice, viendo cómo ella comenzaba a juntar sus cosas para marcharse.

La enfermera miró al Dr. Vulturi y él simplemente se acercó preocupado.

—¿Quieres que te lleve al departamento? —preguntó él.

Bella asintió, sin poder hablar.

—Llévame. Tomaré un vuelo esta noche.

.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, Bella sintió que en su pecho había una bomba a punto de explotar. Sabía que él había llegado, estaba el Bentley a un lado de su estacionamiento y las llamadas perdidas eran más de treinta.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe, Bella? —preguntó Aro, evidentemente inquieto.

—Descuida. De todas formas, aceptaré el trabajo en Estados Unidos.

Aro apretó los labios, porque aunque debía estar feliz de que ella se fuera con él, esta no era la manera en la que quería que sucediera.

—Gracias por traerme —finalizó diciendo antes de subirse al ascensor.

.

Edward seguía llamándola incansablemente, estaba desesperado. Cuando Jasper le mostró lo que estaba pasando, supo que era demasiado tarde para explicarle con calma que todo lo que pasaba era una farsa. ¿Cómo esa mujer pudo hacer lo que hizo? ¿Cómo no se imaginó que su presencia en el bar significaba algo tan bajo como las mentiras que pudo decir en los medios? Claro, mañana tenía entrevista exclusiva en un programa de televisión. ¿Dinero? Por supuesto, le habían pasado una buena cantidad de libras con el fin de que soltara más detalles morbosos que él no recordaba haber tenido con ella.

Estaba francamente vuelto loco, porque él estaba seguro que no pudo haberle hecho algo tan bajo a la mujer que amaba. No, no podía, no era esa clase de hombre.

—¡Mierda! —espetó al escuchar cómo la llamada pasaba a buzón de voz—. ¿Dónde estás, cariño? ¿Dónde estás? —repetía, tomándose los cabellos.

Cuando Bella abrió la puerta y se encontró con él, el llanto le resultó insostenible. Edward arqueó las cejas y fue tras su encuentro, pero Bella lo ignoró.

—Cariño, escúchame…

—¿Escucharte? —preguntó—. ¿Qué clase de imbécil crees que soy? ¿Eh?

Edward se volvió a pasar las manos por el cabello, cabreado con todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Bella, yo no…

—No lo hiciste, ¿no? —le preguntó con la voz golpeada. Sacó rápidamente su móvil y buscó la fotografía que Tanya había subido como prueba—. ¿Y esto? —le gritó con rabia—. ¿Y esto? —siguió mostrándole cómo salían besándose y luego en medio de la cama, con ella desnuda sobre su pecho—. Eres nauseabundo —sollozó Bella, dejando ir toda la rabia y el inmenso dolor de lo que Edward y su mejor amiga habían hecho.

Edward no supo qué decirle, sabía que nada justificaría algo como eso… Pero él no lo recordaba, estaba borracho, no era consciente…

Bella dejó de mirarlo mientras gemía por las lágrimas y comenzó a meter rápidamente la ropa que había dejado para volver del viaje a Rusia. Cuando él vio lo que estaba haciendo, se desesperó tanto que acabó cerrándole la maleta en las fauces, sacándole un grito de sorpresa.

—No dejaré que te vayas, no me hagas esto —espetó él, desesperado.

—¿Qué no te haga esto? —inquirió ella con el llanto aún atrapado en la garganta—. ¡Hazte cargo de la mierda que hiciste, Edward Cullen!

—Bella, yo no…

—¡Y estuve todos estos días aguantándome la mierda por temor a desconcentrarte! —gimió, sacando la maleta con rabia.

Él pestañeó con las lágrimas corriéndole por las mejillas.

—Todos estos días angustiada porque sentía todos estos síntomas y… —Bella siguió llorando—. ¡Tú me hacías esto mientras yo estoy enferma, carajo!

La barbilla de Edward tembló.

—¿Qué?

—Me hice los exámenes —respondió entre sollozos—. Felicidades, Edward, ve a acostarte con las mujeres que quieras, yo de todas formas quiero estar tranquila ahora que… ha vuelto mi enfermedad.

Los hombros de Edward decayeron tal como él estaba a punto de hacerlo por completo.

—¿Enfermedad…?

—Creo que la leucemia volvió, Edward, ¿estás contento ahora? —le preguntó ella mientras se limpiaba las mejillas—. No quiero volver a verte nunca más, Edward, eres idéntico a mi padre, dos tipos cortados por la misma tijera. No les importa lo que significa querer, un polvo más, un polvo menos, qué va, ¿no? ¡Te di mi confianza y todo mi… todo mi… amor…!

Bella se tomó el pecho mientras lo miraba.

—No vuelvas a buscarme. Se acabó. Vete a tu juego de mierda, no quiero volver a saber de ti nunca más. Para mí estás muerto, y espero que yo para ti también.

Ella respiró hondo, sacó su maleta y la arrastró desde las ruedas, corriendo rápido hasta la salida. Necesitaba huir pronto de Londres, no aguantaba un momento más ahí. Mientras hacía la carrera hasta el ascensor, vio a Edward siguiéndola desesperado, mirándola con las cejas arqueadas, queriendo implorarle que le escuchara. Sin embargo, las puertas del ascensor se cerraron y ella acabó apretando los párpados mientras se arrodillaba en el cubículo de metal, disuelta en un llanto vivo que no le permitía respirar.

¿Cómo iba a olvidarlo ahora? ¿Cómo…?

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Lo sé, son demasiadas emociones, pero aún queda un capítulo para finalizar esta historia que significa tanto para mí y que, por supuesto, me llena como todas las que escribo. Los sentimientos son imprecisos, no sabemos de qué manera nos afectan, en especial cuando estamos marcados por nuestro pasado. Bella enfrenta lo que tanto teme, que la confianza que tanto le costó dar, sea traicionada. Tanya jugó sucio, Bella está llena de emociones ante tanto que enfrentar, pero sobre todo, llena de amor y deseo de ilusiones. ¿Qué dicen realmente los resultados de los exámenes? ¿Qué va a pasar con Edward y Bella luego de tanto escándalo de por medio y con el mundial a solo un día? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco sus comentarios, muchísimo, en el capítulo final irán todos los nombres de ustedes, de todos los capítulos en los que ha faltado, sé que les gusta verse en los agradecimientos, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan me hace muy feliz, en estas instancias valoro enormemente el que ustedes me dejen alguna palabrita llena de cariño, de verdad, es invaluable_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Lamento no haber enviado los adelantos del capítulo, pero quería darles una sorpresa_**

**_Agradezco también a Melina, mi beta, por tenerme el capítulo tan rápido, te quiero montones, gracias por todo_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	16. Capítulo 15: Eres mi vida (Parte I)

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Recomiendo: Music To My Eyes – Lady Gaga (feat. Bradley Cooper)**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Eres mi vida**

**PARTE I**

"_Eres música para mis ojos_

_Tuve que escuchar para encontrarte_

_Me gustaría que me permitieras cantar contigo_

_Encontrar una melodía para sentir_

_Quiero aprenderme cada una de tus líneas_

_(…) Amor, deja que tu música sea mía_

_(…) Estoy enamorado de tu música, cariño_

_(…) Escuché una canción y luego te vi_

_Me aprendí las letras y supe que eras mío_

_(…) Quiero cantarte un amanecer_

_Y ser el atardecer que sé que te moverá…_"

No soportaba el dolor en su pecho, sentía que iba a ahogarse en su propio llanto.

—Quiero odiarte, maldita sea, quiero odiarte —gruñó, pasándose las manos por la cara.

Corrió con la maleta una vez que las puertas se abrieron y cuando vio el taxi que llevaba esperándola, sintió que la llamaban desde el otro lado.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Edward, quien había bajado las escaleras de manera veloz para poder alcanzarla.

Cerró los ojos una vez que pudo entrar y le pidió al conductor que avanzara, la sola idea de seguir discutiendo con él la estaba destrozando más de lo que podía soportar. Miró por la ventana trasera cómo él arqueaba las cejas y caía de rodillas al suelo, suplicándole que se quedara. Bella gimió y se quedó llorando mientras se abrazaba como un feto, desde las rodillas, congelada por el dolor. Claro que moría por quedarse, pero sentía tanta rabia y tanta traición que solo podía llorar. Ni siquiera podía coordinar la respiración, estaba hecha un huracán sin sentido.

—Al aeropuerto, ¿no es así, señorita?

—Sí —respondió mientras se limpiaba la nariz con el dorso de su mano—. Al aeropuerto.

Bella se quedó mirando los paisajes de Londres con un sabor muy amargo en su boca. Mirar los paisajes era revivir a Edward, lo que a ratos la hacía llorar con tanta viveza que sentía cómo el taxista parecía muy preocupado. Lo peor fue cuando pasaron por el London Eye, lo que le hizo revivir enormemente lo que Edward hizo por ella en lo alto de la noria. De solo rememorar sus besos y el "te quiero" saliendo de sus labios, quería abrir la puerta del coche y correr hacia sus brazos, pero… la imagen de Tanya en su pecho… su desnudez…

Apretó los párpados.

.

Edward sentía que su barbilla temblaba tanto como todo su cuerpo. Tenía los músculos tensos sobre el cemento, mirando aquel camino en el que se fue. Nunca pensó que la posibilidad de perderla fuera una realidad y que doliera tanto que no podía respirar.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro para limpiarse las lágrimas con rabia, pero fue en vano, él seguía llorando como un niño pequeño, sin Bella nada tenía sentido, sin ella no quería enfrentar nada. Lo era todo.

Pero por más que intentaba recordar qué había pasado esa noche, solo se veían las imágenes de él pidiendo por Bella una y otra vez. No recordaba haber besado a esa mujer, ni siquiera haber acabado en esa habitación de hotel, estaba demasiado borracho para siquiera mover los pies por sí solo. ¡Además, él jamás tomaría en cuenta a otra mujer que no fuera Bella! No era ese tipo de hombre que amaba y traicionaba, eso le parecía inconcebible…

Apretó la tierra y el cemento bajo sus manos, temblando de rabia, con los músculos nuevamente tensados. Bella iba a irse, iba a irse y no le permitiría afirmarle que la amaba y que todo esto era una jugarreta de una mujer despechada… ¿No confiaba en él? ¿No…?

Y entonces recordó lo que le dijo producto de la rabia. "_Creo que ha vuelto la leucemia_", fue lo que dijo. El desgarro en su pecho fue aún más intenso, tanto que se le acabó la respiración por unos segundos.

—Estabas pasando por eso y no me dijiste —murmuró, haciendo un mohín mientras se agarraba de los cabellos y sollozaba con fuerza—. Querías que no me desconcentrara, ¿por qué, Bella?

Imaginarse perdiéndola por esa enfermedad era incluso más doloroso que el hecho de no poder amarla. Si bien, la posibilidad de que ella no lo quisiera más en su vida, pero estando bien, existiendo, siendo feliz… lo compensaba todo. No concebía la idea de que existiera un mundo sin ella, sin su Dra. Gruñona, sin…

—Mi amor —susurró, tapándose el rostro ante el llanto.

No, no podía dejar que se fuera. A la mierda todo, ¿qué importancia tenían todos esos imbéciles a los que solo le interesaba él para beneficio propio?

—Bella —insistió, levantándose del suelo y tomando su móvil para llamar rápidamente a Garrett, Jasper, a sus padres y a los padres de ella.

Se metió al Bentley y aceleró sin mirar señalética, realizando la carrera hacia el aeropuerto tan pronto como fuera posible.

—Garrett —gimió.

—Mierda, hombre, ¿qué ha pasado? Esa tipa está diciendo mierdas en ese programa de televisión…

—Necesito que vayas al bar y al hotel que te escribiré en el mensaje. Sigue las coordenadas. Ofrece todas las libras posibles para que te entreguen las cámaras de seguridad, ¿bien? Si es posible, habla con el barman, lo necesito para denunciar a esta tipa. Por favor —gimió.

—Claro que lo haré, amigo, iré de inmediato para allá. —Hizo una pausa—. Ella está muy dolida, ¿no?

Edward tragó fuertemente el nudo.

—Me dejó —susurró—. Por favor, ayúdame, ¿sí?

—Voy en camino.

Cuando cortó, llamó rápidamente a Jasper, quien estaba con Alice en ese momento. Edward les contó todo y la enfermera rápidamente instó a que consiguieran las grabaciones.

—Debió drogarte, Edward, eso es grave —exclamó la enfermera—. Iré con Jasper mientras declara ante la policía.

—Sí. Edward tuvo alucinaciones cuando lo encontré. Solo tenía el pecho desnudo —respondió Jasper mientras tomaba sus cosas para irse en su coche.

—Eso ocurre cuando se mezclan los barbitúricos con el alcohol —afirmó Alice—. Y si pudo llevarte a algún lado o besarte sin tu consentimiento, está claro que usó una droga de voluntad, como la escopolamina.

—Voy a llegar al fondo de esto —gruñó Edward—, ahora… yo tengo que ir con Bella. No puedo dejar que se vaya.

Cuando cortó, él aceleró, apretando el pie fuertemente en la palanca y esquivando cada coche en la carretera. Tenía que encontrarla antes que fuera demasiado tarde.

.

Bella miraba la pantalla con los aviones que iban a despegar. Ya habían llamado a que se subieran al suyo, pero sus pies estaban estancados en el suelo. Miraba hacia el frente mientras sentía la necesidad de correr a sus brazos, una y otra vez, sin descanso.

"_Último llamado a abordar vuelo a Nueva Jersey, salida a las…_"

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar. Primero fue Edward, luego sus padres y finalmente Alice.

Giró la cabeza y vio cómo Tanya hablaba de su noche con Edward en el programa de espectáculos más desastroso y carnívoro de Inglaterra y el mundo. Los detalles le hicieron vomitar más de tres veces y, porque además, cada vez que sentía el aroma a pollo asado que había cerca del andén, su estómago se revolvía sin parar.

Bella amaba a Edward de una manera tan intensa. No iba a dejar de sentirlo nunca, ella sabía que este amor se diferenciaba de todo lo posible porque él… era diferente. Cerró sus ojos al recordar esa sonrisa, y ni hablar de su sentido del humor. Era un hombre cariñoso, atento… un hombre que jamás la traicionaría así, ¿no?

Arqueó las cejas y pegó la frente al vidrio mientras lloraba de impotencia. No quería que la dañaran como esa niña que esperaba a papá a altas horas de la madrugada, no quería sufrir como sufría mamá al momento de saber que la engañaba, no quería llorar más como en aquellos tiempos.

—_Sí, la verdad es que Edward fue bastante atento. Estuvo todo el tiempo llamándome para que lo repitiéramos, y cuando supe que mi amiga era su novia, todo el mundo se me cayó al suelo…_ —decía Tanya en televisión.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—_¿Cuándo fue que ocurrió aquello?_ —le preguntó la periodista.

—_El martes quince de junio, está perfectamente grabado en mi cabeza._

—_Entonces, ¿ese día te propuso que volvieran a encontrarse?_ —inquirió.

—_Sí, fue de noche, y Edward estaba en su departamento en ese momento. Me envió fotos comprometedoras…_

Bella frunció el ceño otra vez, más marcado, más… colérica.

Quince de junio, días atrás. Ese quince de junio lo recordaba perfectamente, porque fue el momento en el que la subió a la noria. Estuvieron juntos toda la noche y Edward apagó el móvil antes de que vivieran su romance juntos. ¿Edward en su departamento? No, él estaba en el suyo.

Tragó, apretando los párpados.

¿Cómo iba a creerle a esa mujer? Tanya siempre fue ambiciosa. ¿Cómo obtuvo su trabajo? Bella solamente sabía que lo realizó acostándose con el director. Sus artimañas eran así, buscaba el éxito a costa de otros. ¿O no olvidaba cómo hizo lo posible para destruir el matrimonio de otro de los mayores directores de las grandes prensas estadounidenses?

Pero, ¿y las fotografías? ¿Qué significaban esas fotografías que mostró y que además sacaron otros periodistas? Edward dijo que no recordaba nada. ¿Y si Tanya hizo algo? ¿Podía llegar a hacer todo eso con tal de tener al jugador del momento a como diera lugar?

Se pasó la mano por el pecho mientras escuchaba el último llamado a abordar el avión. Y cuando supo que tenía que tomar la decisión final, ya estaba volviendo a la salida del aeropuerto, dispuesta a tomar un taxi y dirigirse a Edward.

.

Edward manejaba cerca de la noria del London Eye cuando sintió que debía bajarse antes de encontrarse con Bella. Aún le quedaban unos minutos de ventaja. Cuando vio que estaba la tienda de regalos abierta, buscó lo que tanto esperaba: era una estatuilla de la noria, hecha de bronce y plata, y en la plataforma había una pareja mirándose. Fue como verse a sí mismos.

—Lo quiero —susurró.

—¿Para regalo?

Él asintió, ansioso por dárselo.

Cuando regresó al coche, Edward recibió el llamado de los mayores representantes de la selección inglesa.

—¿Qué quiere, Sr. Higgs? —preguntó, mientras encendía el coche.

—Edward, estamos esperándote. No te presentaste al avión, ¿qué demonios…?

—No iré, Sr. Higgs.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!

—Posiblemente. Pero no estoy interesado en seguir en este momento, mi familia es mi prioridad ahora.

—¿Tu familia…?

—Bella —dijo—. Sé lo que hicieron producto del escándalo. Después de todo, todos somos reemplazables si dejamos de ser útiles.

—Edward…

—No iré a la copa. Consíganse a un delantero, yo no voy.

Cuando cortó, aceleró tan rápido como pudo, contrariado con el tiempo y no considerando que, cuando cruzaba cerca del London Eye, un coche ajeno venía en sentido contrario.

El impacto fue instantáneo.

.

—Vaya más rápido, ¿sí? —le pidió al conductor mientras miraba la hora.

Edward debía estar preparándose para irse al aeropuerto privado. No quería llegar tarde, necesitaba verlo, escucharlo… Era lo que tenía que hacer, por el amor que le tenía. Necesitaba confiar en aquel hombre que había hecho tanto por ella y con la paciencia en cada gesto y palabra.

Su móvil no dejaba de sonar. Era incesante. Comprobó que no fuera Edward y, en el instante en que vio que efectivamente no se trataba de él, prefirió prescindir. Era solo con él con quien quería hablar.

El taxi pasó cerca del London Eye, donde había más gente que de costumbre. Bella no había tomado en cuenta la situación de no haber visto la ambulancia y los bomberos en el lugar… y Bentley de Edward destrozado a un lado de la noria en la que ellos sellaron todos sus sentimientos.

Nunca había gritado tanto como aquella vez.

Salió rápidamente del taxi, no importándole que este estuviera ligeramente en movimiento, y corrió hacia donde estaban los bomberos y paramédicos.

—Señorita, no puede pasar —le dijo uno de ellos.

—¡Edward! —gimió, empujándolo para poder meterse ahí.

Lo estaban sacando del destrozado coche. Bella solo vio la sangre y su corazón se detuvo de tal manera que el llanto se hizo tan desesperante como explosivo.

—Señorita…

—¡Soy médico, maldita sea! ¡Déjame pasar! —le gritó.

Corrió hasta su encuentro, dificultada por las lágrimas y se arrodilló junto a él mientras lo inmovilizaba con sus manos. Él tenía los ojos cerrados y en su mano había una bolsa de regalo con su nombre en la solapa. No la había soltado.

—Edward, mi amor —le susurró, tocándole el pecho—, no me hagas esto.

—Doctora Swan —comentó alguien.

Miró y se dio cuenta, muy frenéticamente, que era un paramédico con el que trabajó hacía algún tiempo.

—Necesitamos que nos acompañe. El Sr. Cullen tiene pronóstico incierto.

Ella dejó de escuchar y simplemente le acarició la mejilla, viendo los golpes en su piel. No podía ser cierto, era un hombre fuerte, su engreído, aquel jugador maravilloso que tenía tanto que hacer por delante.

—Dra. Swan —insistió el paramédico.

Si él se iba… ¿qué iba a ser de ella? Ni siquiera había alcanzado a decirle que lo amaba.

Se limpió las lágrimas y miró al hombre.

—Súbanlo. Cuidado con la cervical. Control de extremidades —ordenó.

Arriba de la ambulancia, Bella lo único que hacía era llorar mientras intentaba actuar con compostura. Tomó la linterna y buscó signos de compromiso neurológico, pero fue difícil de precisar.

—Anisocoria negativa —afirmó, tomándole la mano y besándosela con cuidado.

—Saturación de noventa y dos —le informó la otra paramédico—. ¿Oxígeno, doctora?

Bella tragó mientras cerraba sus ojos, explotando en otro fuerte sollozo.

—No puedo —susurró, acomodándose a su lado—. No puedo.

Todos se miraron mientras ella se comportaba como lo que era, una mujer que veía al hombre que amaba completamente inerte en la camilla.

—No puedo perderte, Edward —le dijo al oído—. ¿Qué hará esta gruñona sin su engreído? Dime, ¿qué hago?

Bella ya no era el médico ahí, ni siquiera podía actuar con profesionalismo, estaba tan destrozada que solo quería llorar a su lado.

—Quédate conmigo —le suplicó—, quédate conmigo y así podremos arreglar toda esta mierda, Edward, por favor —gimió.

La llegada al hospital fue tan caótica como desastrosa. La prensa estaba afuera, sabiendo lo que había pasado. Bella no tomó en cuenta lo que ocurría, solo se quedó a su lado, cuidando de sus heridas. Edward tenía una pierna rota y posiblemente un trauma torácico inespecífico. Su saturación era inestable y el ritmo de su corazón iba cada vez en aumento. Bella le suplicaba, incluso corriendo a su lado de la camilla, que se quedara, que por favor lo hiciera.

—Quédate conmigo, amor, por favor —pedía, tomando su mano.

El médico de turno dio la orden de no permitir la entrada de nadie más, incluida de Bella, lo que la desesperó.

—¡Déjeme pasar! —ordenó con furia y desesperación.

—Quédese en la sala de espera, señorita, por favor —insistió.

Sus rodillas cedieron y se tuvo que sujetar de la pared para no caer.

—Edward —gimió, viéndolo desaparecer tras las puertas de la urgencia.

Bella tuvo que cerrar los ojos mientras su corazón le preguntaba qué iba a hacer si él dejaba de existir, qué iba a pasar si sus últimas palabras realmente eran aquellas que se dijeron llenas de rabia, en especial ella. Qué iba a pasar si todo este amor que sentía quedaba en un recuerdo lleno de dolor. El mundo sin Edward era insoportable, no lo quería sin él.

—¡Hija! —gritó Charlie, quien venía con Renée, con medio abrigo puesto.

Ella dejó que la abrazaran mientras seguía llorando de una forma que jamás había experimentado, se desgarraba en cada grito, como si expulsara todo aquello que siempre temió hacer.

—Todo va a pasar —le susurraron sus padres—, todo pasará, tranquila. Edward estará bien.

Renée le susurró a Charlie que fuera a buscar un té para su hija, a lo que él asintió y corrió hacia la cafetería del hospital. Cuando su madre pudo hacer que se sentara al verla tan pálida, simplemente le acarició el cabello con cuidado como cuando era más pequeña.

—Sé que no es el mejor lugar para hablar de eso, pero… quiero que me perdones —le dijo ella, tomándole la mano.

Bella la miró con los ojos hinchados.

—Debí ser sincera contigo en el instante en que las cosas con tu padre fueron yendo hasta ese punto —se sinceró.

—Mamá…

—Bella, yo sé que quieres odiarnos por todo lo que pasó, y hasta cierto punto tienes razón en quererlo, pero ¿no confías en mí? ¿De verdad crees que yo no tendría razones suficientes para perdonarlo?

—¿Perdonarlo?

Renée asintió y suspiró.

—Tu papá tiene mucho que decir, sabes bien que siempre lo he amado…

—Pero no volverías a lo mismo si no tuvieras razones para perdonarlo —murmuró ella con la voz entrecortada mientras comprendía poco a poco las cosas.

Su madre sonrió.

—Es normal que hayas actuado así, todo fue de golpe, ¿no?

—Mamá —gimió, abrazándola.

Renée juntó sus labios a sus cabellos y cerró los ojos.

—Dime que Edward estará bien —suplicó.

—Lo estará. Ten presente que él no te dejaría jamás.

Tragó.

—Debí escucharlo, ¿no?

La mujer entendía a qué se refería.

—Actuaste como cualquier mujer a la que le dicen que la han engañado. —Se encogió de hombros—. Y con todo lo demás… Nadie sabe lo que puede pasar a futuro, no te sientas culpable.

—Es imposible que no, mamá. ¿Qué pasa si lo último que pudimos hablar fueron los gritos que le di?

—No, shh…

La volvió a abrazar.

—¿Crees que Edward pudo hacerte algo así? —le preguntó al oído—. Independiente de esas fotografías tan… nauseabundas.

Bella negó y apretó los párpados.

—Le creí a esa mujer. ¿Cómo pude? Durante todo este tiempo me demostró de lo que es capaz, mientras Edward…

—Basta ya de recriminarse, él estará ahí, esperándote con los brazos abiertos —afirmó ella.

Bella tembló ante la posibilidad de no volver a ver sus ojos nuevamente. Ese iris verde, tan cálido, tan lleno de diversión… No lo soportaba, no soportaba la idea de no volver a verlo, de no escuchar su voz, de no verlo reír…

—Dra. Swan —la llamó uno de los paramédicos.

Ella miró. Tenía la bolsa de Edward en las manos.

—Esto era del Sr. Cullen. Imagino que quiere tenerlo usted.

Sus ojos volvieron a escocer.

—Gracias —fue lo único que pudo responder.

Bella miró la bolsa de regalo. Edward le había escrito su nombre en una pequeña tarjeta que aguardaba una carta. Ella respiró hondo y la abrió, desdoblando con las gotas de lágrimas cayendo al papel. Sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que lo había escrito muy rápido, quizá unos minutos antes de aquel accidente.

"_Mi querida gruñona, mi Bella_

_Sé que me odias en este momento y que probablemente no quieras escucharme cuando te entregue esto, pero haré el intento en este corto periodo, porque tengo mucho que decir y tengo terror de que me envíes al carajo._

_Bien, puede que dudes de mí, es normal luego de esas fotografías de mierda, pero hay algo en lo que nunca debes dudar, y es en lo mucho que siento por ti. Jamás te haría esto, cariño, no podría. Y sí, no recuerdo una mierda de todo lo que pasó, pero sé que no podría traicionarte de esta manera, no podría hacerlo con la mujer de mi vida. Sabes bien que te quiero conmigo y yo contigo todo el tiempo que podamos vivir juntos. Dame la chance de seguir demostrándote cuánto me importas y cuánto soy capaz de hacer por ti, solo confía en mí, cariño, yo… ¿De qué manera te hago entender que lo eres todo para mí? ¿Qué todo lo que se habla es una simple jugarreta de alguien que quiere un beneficio propio?_

_Y no puedo sacarme de la cabeza todo lo que me dijiste al marcharte. No dejo de pensar en eso. Déjame estar contigo, déjame abrazarte, no huyas de mí, por favor, confía en lo que te he dicho, en lo mucho que te quiero y en cuánto te amo, porque sí, te amo de una manera loca, tal como soy yo, y sería capaz de dejar todo por ti si tú me lo pidieras._

_Te amo, Isabella Swan._

_PD: pasaba por el London Eye y vi esto para ti. Fue inevitable comprarlo para que recuerdes el momento en el que entendí que nunca podría olvidarme de ti._

_Tuyo completamente_

_Edward Cullen_"

Bella sentía que iba a desmayarse de dolor mientras leía, una y otra vez, aquel "_te amo_" escrito por él, cada palabra que había escrito bajo la desesperación de imaginar que iba a dejarlo. Si tan solo no hubiera salido tan deprisa, si lo hubiera escuchado, Edward jamás habría acabado así.

Con el nudo en la garganta, ella desdobló la bolsa y vio lo que había adentro: una figurilla del London Eye con una pareja mirándose frente a la noria. Era hermosa y con una carga de significados tan inmensa que sollozó con fuerza, llamando la atención de su madre, quien corrió para cobijarla.

—Mamá, es mi culpa —gimió—. No lo escuché…

—Tranquila, no te atormentes ahora, ¿sí?

—¿Y si no puedo decírselo? —inquirió.

—¿Qué?

Se miraron.

—Que lo amo.

Renée le acarició la mejilla mientras sonreía.

—Lo harás. Confía en mí.

Antes de poder contestar, vio cómo Charlie le ofrecía un té y una dona. Fue con lo primero que pudo sonreír.

—Gracias, papá —respondió, recibiéndolo con los dedos temblorosos—. Tenía antojo de donas.

Charlie le acarició el cabello y se sentó a su lado, abrazándola con fuerza. Bella no se quitó y lo abrazó más fuerte.

.

Ella se había quedado dormida en el hombro de su padre mientras Renée le tomaba la mano con cuidado.

Los más cercanos a Edward habían comenzado a llegar, como sus padres, quienes estaban destrozados, y luego sus amigos, en especial Jasper, Garrett, Alice y Emmett; el último incluso había viajado de vuelta, negándose a participar de Rusia. Todos miraban a Bella con el dolor en la piel, y si bien el dolor de sus padres no se comparaba con nada, todos ellos sabían que él había hecho aquella carrera por buscarla y que su último pensamiento había sido precisamente su doctora.

—Quiero que quiten a esa mujer de la televisión —afirmó Esme, rechinando los dientes luego de llorar por horas debido a la incertidumbre—. Gracias a esa barata asquerosa todo esto acabó así —gruñó.

Carlisle la abrazó.

—¿Qué podemos hacer para demandar? Sus difamaciones… —La voz del padre de Edward se quebró—. No puedo creer todo lo que habló de mi hijo y de Bella, ¡todo es mentira! Él sería incapaz.

Charlie suspiró y caminó hacia ellos, dejando a Bella junto a su mamá.

—Así es esta mierda —susurró—. Son carnívoros. Deben demandar, no hay otra solución, por mi hija y por Edward. Sé que él no haría nada en contra de Bella, la ama demasiado para eso.

—Y mi pequeño está allá —gimió Esme, mirando la puerta de la urgencia—, quizá… no vuelva…

—No diga eso, Sra. Cullen —suplicó Jasper, que no dejaba de dar vueltas como un león encarcelado.

Bella abrió sus ojos y vio a los padres de Edward frente a ella. Al enfrentar la realidad, recordando lo que había ocurrido, sus ojos escocieron con fuerza. Ella iba a levantarse para abrazarlos, pero el médico a cargo de la unidad salió de la sala de emergencia. Todos corrieron a su encuentro, pero a Bella no le respondían las piernas, estaba paralizada ante la cara de cansancio y seriedad del profesional.

—¿Es la familia de Edward Cullen? —preguntó, mirándolos a todos.

—¡Nosotros somos los padres y ella la novia! —exclamó Esme con las manos temblorosas.

Bella usó todas sus fuerzas para levantarse y lo contempló, con el corazón en la mano y el llanto a punto de salir. El médico se quitó los anteojos y miró a los demás en medio de un suspiro.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el capítulo final, pero sí, parte I. Quise dividirlo ya que la carga de emociones era mucha, ¿y qué mejor para ustedes que un respiro? Lo sé, quieren más, pero no demorará mucho. ¿Qué piensan de todo lo que pasó con Edward y Bella? ¿Qué piensan de las acciones que los llevaron a esto? ¿Qué creen que pasará en lo que sigue? ¿Bella está enferma? ¿Edward volverá a abrir los ojos? ¿Qué ocurrirá con Tanya y Jacob? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de CazaDragones, Valevalverde57, selenne88, Pancardo, Yoliki, cavendano13, Rose Hernndez, Andre22twi, Elmi, Lily Black Masen, Claudia, JELI, maribel hernandez cullen, rosycanul10, rjnavajas, JohaMalfoyCullenLightwood Bane, Conni Stew, Flor Santana, Nelly McCarthy, AnabellaCS, catableu, Maria Ds, PatyMC, JMMA, LuAnka, Valeeecu, Brenda Cullenn, danielapavezparedes, Noriitha, Pam Malfoy Black, crazzyRR, zary65, LoreVab, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Gladys Nilda, VeroG, Jenni98isa, FlorVillu, freedom2604, damaris14, micalu, Vanina Iliana, patymdn, calia19, MEL. ACS, michi'cullen, Chiqui Covet, valentinadelafuente, DanitLuna, Iza, Tata XOXO, almacullenmasen, Soly, CeCiegarcia, kathlenayala, Diana2GT, SeguidoradeChile, Dania, debynoe12, Liz Vidal, saraipineda44, Liliana Macias, MariaL8, LicetSalvatore, AstridCP, bbluelilas, Ceci Machin, lindys ortiz, Diana, Luisa huiniguir, Mela Masen, MaleCullen, Alimrobsten, Milacaceres11039, Tina Lightwood, twilightter, A k, Abigail, krisr0405, BellaWoods13, camilitha cullen, Roxy de roca, beakis, Rero96, Belli swan dwyer, Lore562, hanna1441, Kelly, jupy, georginiuxa, seelie lune, Kamile PattzCullen, Lola, AndreaSL, Ilucena928, Gabs Frape, Pili, Tereyasha Mooz, ELIZABETH, miop, carlita16, sool21, angi Marie cullen, catalinaacarreno, Ronnie86, liduvina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, isbella cullen's swan, Mar91, Olga Javier Hdez, andreamar00, Lizdayanna, Valentina Paez, Jocelyn, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Salveelatun, santa, Smedina, Fernanda21, Reva4, marieisahale, Robaddict18, alejandra1987, Markeniris, Gabi, Mayraargo25, YessyVL13, Miranda24, ManitoIzquierdaxd, PameHart, florcitacullen1, joabruno, Sabrina, Srita Cullen brandon, Maca Ugarte Diaz, JadeHSos, kaja0507, Johanna22, Annie Cullen Massen, Alexandra Nash, BellaNympha, Claribel, Miriam Oyarce, nicomartin, Nat Cullen, Angelus285, josalq, Duniis, Little Whitiee, NadiaGarcia, SolyC, Aidee Bells, lunadragneel15 y Guest (capítulo 12), Vanina Iliana, SeguidoradeChile, Jenni98isa, Jeli, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, maribel hernandez cullen, Mayraargo25, Pancardo, inii93, BellaWoods13, Coni, Diana, Sanveronica22, Gigi, VeroG, kathlenayala, Dominic Muoz Leiva, santa, Luisa huiniguir, barbya95, Lizdayanna, selenne88, Pam Malfoy Black, VampireQueenR18, AnabellaCS, Robaddict18, BellaNympha, freedom2604, Lilly Black Masen, Brenda Cullenn, calia19, Fernanda javiera, BreezeCullenSwan, Tata XOXO, Noriitha, roxannecullenswan, SolyC, Gladys Nilda, andreamar00, Tereyasha Mooz, Milacaceres11039, Ig27sola, rjnavajas, Yoliki, Rose Hernndez, carlita16, Roxy de roca, lindys ortiz, Olga Javier Hdez, LuAnka, MaleCullen, DanitLuna, Flori97, danielapavezparedes, Ilucena928, jupy, Beastyle, catableu, Angelus285, patymdn, Liliana Macias, NadiaGarcia, PatyMC, Nelly McCarthy, may jhonson D, Rero96, Nat Cullen, josalq, Ceci Machin, Andre22twi, rosycanul10, Jade HSos, FlorVillu, CeCiegarcia, debynoe12, Valevalverde57, Tina Lightwood, Belli swan dwyer, Gibel, valentinadelafuente, sool21, Chiqui Covet, saraipienda44, Jeli, Noriitha, Abigail, AndreaSL, seelie lune, Mela Masen, ValeH1996, Fernanda21, liduvina, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Adriana Carrera, Liz Vidal, damaris14, krisr0405, almacullenmasen, Smedina, sool21, Lulugrimes98, Elmi, NarMaVeg, LicetSalvatore, A k, CazaDragones, Milacaceres11039, camilitha cullen, Aidee Bells, Valentina Paez, ELIZABETH, Pili, AstridCP, michi'cullen, cavendano13, Markeniris, Sandoval Violeta, georginiuxa, Miranda24, JMMA, Flor Santana, Reva4, YessyVL13, Diana2GT, Alimrobsten, kaja0507, isbella cullen's swan, beakis, florcitacullen1, Mar91, miop, twilightter, Alejandraltm, joabruno, Alexandra Nash, Jocelyn, alejandra1987, marieisahale, GabySS501, Miriam, Iza, JocelynSalasHuitron, lunadragneel15 y Guest (capítulo 13), espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable para mí, de verdad significa mucho_**

**_Gracias Melina por betearme el capi, fuiste muy rápida, ¡gracias, gracias, gracias! Y perdón por hacerte llorar jaja_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	17. Capítulo 15: Eres mi vida (Parte II)

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15:**

**Eres mi vida**

**PARTE II**

"_**(…) Y el latido de tu corazón, lo considero el sonido más maravilloso del mundo. Estoy tan sintonizado con él, que juraría que puedo oírlo desde kilómetros de distancia.**_**"**

**SM.**

La espera en cada segundo mantuvo a Bella en vilo, con una eternidad de terror en cada espacio de su cuerpo. Sentía que temblaba, inquieta, a punto de volver a desgarrarse, y quizá para siempre.

—El Sr. Cullen se encuentra estable —afirmó finalmente.

La Dra. Swan dejó ir el aire.

—No tiene criterio de riesgo inminente para su vida, pero requiere muchos cuidados por el momento.

Ella cerró sus ojos mientras todos dejaban ir un suspiro o grito de alivio.

—Tiene fractura expuesta de tibia derecha y un neumotórax controlado. Actualmente se encuentra consciente —informó.

—Tengo que verlo —suplicó Bella—, por favor —gimió.

—Es usted Bella Swan, ¿no?

Asintió mientras sollozaba.

—Ha estado preguntando por usted desde que recobró la conciencia. Venga con nosotros.

Bella tragó y miró hacia los padres de Edward, como pidiéndoles el consentimiento, pero ambos ya asentían con una sonrisa. Así que no tardó en correr hacia la sala, respirando de manera desacompasada ante la necesidad de poder verlo. Cuando llegó y lo vio conectado al drenaje pleural, usando la mascarilla de oxígeno, manteniendo la pierna en exposición y las diversas heridas en su cuerpo, lo primero que hizo fue mirar al cielo desde la ventana para agradecerle a Dios porque estuviera vivo. No se imaginaba, ni en el peor de los casos, el inmenso dolor que significaría no verlo nunca más. ¿Cómo pensó en huir en primera instancia? Si apenas podía estar separada de él.

Se sentó a su lado y lo contempló durante un largo segundo, acercando su mano a su rostro. Tenía los ojos cerrados y en sus mejillas corrían las lágrimas. A Bella se le apretó la garganta y lo besó en la frente, despertándolo del letargo. Cuando Edward la vio, creyó que había muerto. No había lugar mejor que aquel en el que ella se encontrara. Pero ahí estaba Bella, sonriéndole con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Fue como volver a respirar.

—Mi Engreído —susurró, corriéndole el cabello.

Edward arqueó las cejas y volvió a llorar, lo que a la doctora le sacó un sollozo.

—No vuelvas a asustarme así, por favor —suplicó, apoyando su barbilla cerca de él.

Edward levantó su mano con todas las fuerzas que se pudo permitir y la llevó hasta la mejilla de su Dra. Gruñona. Quería abrazarla y suplicarle que no volviera a irse, que iba a explicarle todo. Bella cerró los ojos al sentir su caricia y siguió sonriendo mientras le caían las lágrimas por el rostro.

—Por poco haces que te pierda, ¿sabes lo que significa eso? —le preguntó ella—. Sentí tanto dolor al pensar en lo que significaría mi vida sin ti, Edward… No quiero seguir esto sin ti… No puedo…

Edward quería quitarse la mascarilla para hablar, pero Bella no se lo permitió.

—No me iré, estaré aquí contigo todo el tiempo, siempre, siempre, siempre —repetía mientras le besaba la frente.

Él cerró sus ojos y luego los abrió, mirándola con su iris brillante, lleno de vida y fuerza. Quería gritarle que la amaba.

—No me importa lo que esa mujer diga, sé de lo que es capaz y de lo que tú sientes por mí —gimió—. Perdóname por correr, a veces temo que me lastimen, olvidando todo lo que has hecho por mí, tu paciencia, tu entrega…

Se cayó porque el llanto era incontenible.

—Hiciste de mí una mujer que volvió a sentir tanto, Edward. Te amo.

Edward pestañeó y sonrió detrás de la mascarilla.

—Te amo, Edward, te amo demasiado —añadió.

Y entonces se la quitó sin importar cuánto le costaba respirar.

—Edward, no…

—Shh… —la calló, tomándole la barbilla—. Te amo.

Bella se rio mientras sentía el calor de las lágrimas en su rostro.

—Eres… la mujer… de mi vida —dijo, arrastrando cada palabra ante la falta de aire.

Le besó los labios y juntó su frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

—Y tú el hombre de mi vida —respondió, volviendo a ponerle la mascarilla—. Descansa, ¿sí? Yo me quedaré aquí, nunca me iré, te lo juro por nuestra relación.

Bella miró el monitor conectado a él y se dio cuenta de cómo la taquipnea se normalizaba, así como la taquicardia y la saturación. Era como si su presencia lo sanara. Así que tomó su mano, entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos y se acomodó a su lado para permitirle el descanso, asegurándose una vez más que estuviera sano y salvo de lo que más temía: perderlo.

.

Miraba la trampilla en el drenaje, hipnotizada mientras sentía cómo dormía, todavía sosteniendo su mano. Bella le besó el dorso y suspiró, aliviada. El silencio era parte de ellos, pero mientras él dormía, ella al fin sentía paz. Todo lo que alguna vez la atormentó no significaba nada, porque ya había experimentado un dolor indescriptible y que no esperaba volver a sentir nunca más; la sola idea la agobiaba.

—Ahí está. Oh Dios —gimió Esme, caminando junto a Carlisle hacia la camilla.

Ella se levantó para permitirle un espacio a sus padres, pero ambos se negaron.

—No tienes que irte, eres su familia ahora —afirmó Carlisle—. ¿Te ha reconocido?

Bella asintió.

Esme respiró hondo y se acercó para acariciarle el rostro al chico al cual lo salvó de vivir en la miseria. Lo veía con unos intensos ojos de amor maternal, lo que a Bella le hizo recordar a su madre.

—¿Crees que esté bien? —preguntó ella, mirándola con temor.

—Tiene fuerza. La gran mayoría de los pacientes que están conectados a un drenaje pleural apenas pueden… —Sonrió—. Claro que estará bien.

—Cómo no, si tiene a su médico personal —respondió la mujer, mirándola con cariño.

Luego quedaron en un profundo silencio, como si tuvieran la necesidad de decirle algo personal. Esme se tomó las manos y miró a Carlisle, quien también parecía estar de acuerdo.

—Bella, hemos sido testigos de lo que ha sucedido entre ustedes —comenzó diciendo Carlisle—, pero quiero asegurarte que mi hijo te ama.

Los ojos de Bella se sintieron tan acuosos que no tardó en demostrarles el dolor a sus suegros. Ambos hicieron un movimiento con sus cejas, como si sintieran su dolor, y fueron con ella a calmarla.

—Yo también lo amo —les confesó, pestañeando a la par de sus más fuertes emociones.

Tanto Carlisle como Esme sonrieron.

—Quiero que sean felices. Eres una chica magnífica, todas mis hijas preguntan por ti, en especial Bree. Edward no pudo encontrar a una mujer mejor que tú y él lo sabe, soy su mamá, quizá no lo parí, pero… lo soy —afirmó, acercando su mano a la mejilla de Bella—. Y también sé que él jamás haría lo que dicen, jamás.

Bella tragó.

En ese minuto apareció el médico tratante, quien enseguida les sonrió.

—¿Cómo sigue mi hijo, doctor? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Bastante mejor que cuando llegó —afirmó, bastante optimista—. Su saturación ha mejorado bastante y es posible que podamos cambiar de mascarilla más pronto de lo que pensamos. El estado físico de Edward hizo que el impacto no fuera suficiente para acabar peor, pero pudo morir.

La sola idea en la mente de Bella la desasosegaba.

—Pero está bien y se recuperará. Necesitamos estabilizarlo y mañana por la mañana entrará a pabellón para instalar los tutores en su pierna. El pronóstico es muy favorable y podrá volver a jugar en seis meses como mínimo, solo necesita una buena terapia y…

—Descuide —destacó Edward, llamando la atención de todos. Se había sacado la mascarilla—. Tengo a la mujer fisiatra del mundo.

Bella se rio y asintió.

—Estaré con él haciéndole mejorar, ya verán.

Los padres de Edward corrieron a abrazarlo, y mientras aquello ocurría, Bella sintió que la fuerza de sus piernas se perdía en el suelo. Tuvo que sujetarse de la camilla. La enfermera, que había entrado para cambiar la mascarilla del jugador, tuvo que sujetarla del brazo, lo que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó la enfermera.

—Sí, estoy bien —afirmó.

Edward tragó y quiso levantarse, recordando lo que ella le contó antes de marcharse del departamento.

—No, no vaya a levantarse, Sr. Cullen —dijo la enfermera con severidad.

—Estoy bien, tranquilo —insistió Bella, caminando junto a él para juntarse con su calor.

Edward tragó, recordando el dolor vivo de saber por lo que estaba pasando Bella y ella solo le contó cuando estaban discutiendo. Él, muy inquieto, permitió que la enfermera le pusiera la cánula sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su novia. No quería un mundo sin ella, de verdad que no, y sin siquiera tener espacio a la duda, iba a acompañarla en todo si era necesario, todo y cada una de las cosas que tendrían que enfrentar juntos.

—No pienses en eso, ¿sí? Yo estoy bien, nada hará que eso cambie —le susurró Bella mientras acomodaba las cobijas sobre él.

—Pero…

La barbilla de Edward tembló, incapaz de hablar.

—Shh… —Le hizo callar, acariciando sus labios con cuidado—. Debes recuperarte para la cirugía de mañana. Prometo que volverás a jugar.

—No quiero jugar si tú no estás aquí.

—Pero lo estoy…

—Sabes a qué me refiero —gimió.

—Edward.

Carlisle y Esme prefirieron salir con la enfermera y darles la privacidad adecuada. Lo necesitaban.

—Lo que me dijiste en la discusión… No dejé de pensarla mientras te buscaba —comentó Edward, levantando su mano para acariciarlo.

—Perdón por decírtelo así, pero estaba…

—No tienes que pedirme perdón, fue una reacción adecuada ante tanta mierda. Solo… debiste decírmelo a pesar de todo.

—Pero el fútbol…

—A la mierda —espetó—, mi familia es más importante, mucho más. Habría dejado todo por ti, tal como lo hice antes del accidente.

Bella tragó.

—Eres mi familia y te amo. Y de solo pensar que esa mierda volvió… —Sus ojos se tornaron acuosos y no tardó en derramar una lágrima, lo que para Bella fue fatal. Si bien, no se parecía nada al terror que sintió ante la inminente idea de no volver a ver a Edward, esto también la asustaba mucho. Era algo que no quería volver a experimentar, no ahora que era consciente de todo, ahora que… las ilusiones eran demasiadas.

—Edward, tenía miedo —susurró—, quiero poder estar contigo siempre, no quiero… morir.

Ella bajó la mirada y luego se abrazó a él. Edward tragó, porque a pesar de que era una enfermedad, su solo nombre siempre significaba sufrimiento, miseria y dolor. No quería ver a su Dra. Gruñona ahí, en aquella posición que dolía como ninguna. Pero, si era el caso, estaría junto a ella sin pensarlo, tal como estaba ahora en este momento, acompañándolo en todo esto que se les había interpuesto en el camino.

—No lo harás —susurró—, me niego.

—Edward…

—Esta oportunidad que me dio la vida de poder volver a estar contigo es una buena señal, algo de lo que no voy a retroceder. Te amo, Bella, y… no quiero perderte.

Bella cerró los ojos y juntó su frente junto a la suya, respirando hondo.

—Te amo, Edward.

Se acomodó junto a él, sintiendo la paz de poder expresar sus sentimientos de la manera en la que lo hacía. Edward, con todo y el suero, la abrazó, protegiéndola del exterior como si nunca lo hubiera chocado un coche a alta potencia.

—Te prometo que estarás bien —le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

Sonrió.

—Solo lo presiento. Te amo, Bells, muchísimo. Es tan liberador decirlo.

Ella se rio.

—Lo es. Muy liberador.

.

Edward fue llevado a pabellón para la instalación de los tutores mientras Bella vomitaba profusamente en uno de los baños del hospital. Sentía que iba a morirse, pero en cuanto terminó de botar todo en el retrete, sintió que se mejoraba de manera brusca. Era tan extraño.

Cuando salió del hospital, ella se encontró con su madre, quien se veía evidentemente muy nerviosa. Imaginó lo peor y corrió hacia ella, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón muy intensos, como si fuera a explotar.

—¿Qué le pasó a Edward? —inquirió, casi chillando.

—Tranquila, él está bien desde que entró a la cirugía —afirmó—, es solo que…

Apretó los labios y Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tanya ha venido a verlo —susurró.

Ella sintió que le crecían las llamas en el inicio de su garganta.

—¿Qué?

La hizo a un lado, buscando en cada rincón del hospital.

—Bella, espera —ordenó su madre.

—¿Dónde está esa maldita hija de perra? —espetó.

—Con los periodistas —respondió.

El rostro de Bella no daba crédito de lo que ocurría. Estaba… anonadada.

—¿Con los periodistas? —Su voz subió una octava—. Maldita sea —espetó.

—Ve con Edward, que ella no interrumpa tu vela con él. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Necesito saber dónde está —afirmó, muy tozuda.

—Bella…

—Mamá, ¡dímelo!

Iba a responder, pero Charlie se adelantó.

—Está en la entrada con la prensa —respondió Charlie—. No irás hacia allá, es peligroso para ti, que has estado muy cansada, pero también para lo que se vendrá.

—¿De qué hablas…?

—Vamos a demandarla, no dejaré que una aprovechadora como ella dañe más a mi hija, lo que ha hecho es suficiente y usaré mis influencias en hacerla pagar, te lo prometo —afirmó él.

—Tengo que ir —insistió ella.

—¡Que no! —espetó Charlie con autoridad.

Bella se calló y él cerró los ojos un momento.

—Voy a protegerte, hija, quizá es muy tarde, pero quiero hacerlo. —Bella tragó y Renée sonrió con quietud—. La haremos pagar, te lo aseguro.

Cuando su padre la rodeó con sus brazos, Bella no lo quitó, dejó de sentir la necesidad cuando abrió por completo su corazón. Charlie cerró sus ojos y la mantuvo así, muy pegada a él, esperando remediar en algo todos los años que estuvieron separados, lo necesitaba y ella también.

—Comenzando por seguir al lado de él, eso es lo que quería, ¿no? Que estuvieras lejos del hombre que amas.

Bella asintió con los ojos llorosos.

—Vamos a la sala de espera, ¿sí?

Cuando se quedaron esperando, toda la familia de Edward llegó, incluidas las pequeñas hermanas. En cuanto la vieron corrieron a su encuentro, en especial Bree, que estaba en remisión del tumor. Bella sintió que iba a llorar cuando imaginó lo mucho que su jugador querría celebrar eso, mientras ella aún se encontraba en vilo, sin saber el diagnóstico.

—No puedo creerlo, ¡estás mejorando! —exclamó Bella, abrazándola con fuerza.

—¿Lo ves? Tenías razón. Ahora mi hermanito tiene que saberlo —afirmó ella, optimista, casi… incapaz de sentir miedo. Bella sintió que debía aprender de su fuerza, pero le costaba mucho. A medida que los humanos se hacían adultos, era más difícil temer a las adversidades, en especial a la muerte, como si estuviera cerca.

—Edward se pondrá muy feliz —susurró, dándole un toquecito en la nariz.

Se acomodaron en la banca y esperaron pacientemente mientras todos daban vueltas como animales encerrados, expectantes por las noticias que podrían venir de Edward. Cuando el cirujano salió de pabellón, Bella sentía muchas ganas de llorar ante la incertidumbre, por lo que no tardó en correr hacia su colega para saber qué sucedía con el amor de su vida.

—Los tutores están listos. La lesión de Edward es severa, y si bien será un tiempo largo el que le tomará para volver a jugar, juzgando que ahora mismo deben estar preparados para el terreno de juego, estará bien si la terapia comienza pronto —dijo el médico—. De momento debe comenzar a pararse pronto, utilizará muletas durante un par de meses.

—¿Él está bien? —preguntó ella.

—Muy bien. Pueden verlo en una hora.

Bella botó el aire y sonrió.

Eso era suficiente para estar tranquila, nada más importaba, ni siquiera la incertidumbre de su estado de salud.

.

Jasper hablaba con Garrett mientras fumaban un cigarrillo a las afueras del hospital. El abogado que habían contratado, el mejor de Europa, tenía las pruebas exactas para destruir a Tanya Denali y también a su trabajo, el cual le había aprobado la idea de lapidar a Edward públicamente para generar riquezas y fama. Cuando supieron que dentro del círculo estaba implicado un tal Jacob Black, las cosas se pusieron tan intensas que, sin duda, contrataron a otro abogado más, esta vez uno que hiciera todo lo posible para destruir sus existencias.

—¿Cuándo crees que es preciso esperar antes de que Edward permita la rueda de prensa? —preguntó Alice, caminando hacia ellos con la decisión en su cabeza.

Ella también había ayudado a dilucidar con sus conocimientos sobre toxicología y con los contactos que guardaba bajo la manga. Nadie iba a destruir a la única mujer que le había dado una mano en medio de un mundo de hombres. Para ella era inconcebible que, en medio de femicidios, machismo y sexismo, existieran mujeres capaces de hacer esto con una par, en especial con alguien que nunca haría eso con alguien más. Bella era su amiga, pero también mujer, y sabía que entre ellas debían ayudarse siempre.

—Hasta que el abogado permita difundir el video de la cámara de seguridad del bar y del hotel, con eso quedará completamente destruida. TMZ lo difundirá, tenlo por seguro —respondió Jasper, tan deseoso de venganza como los demás.

Garrett sonrió y envió un mensaje a sus contactos en Estados Unidos, dándoles a entender que la primicia pronto sería suya. Era momento de condenar eternamente a todos esos malditos que se habían atrevido a hacer tanto daño.

.

Edward se aferró a las barras de metal y cuando pudo seguir caminando sin sentir el intenso dolor que lo hacía llorar como un niño pequeño, sintió que al fin mejoraba. Mientras el profesional lo instaba a seguir caminando con sus tutores puestos, Bella estaba al final, sonriéndole para que siguiera su camino. Cada vez que la miraba sacaba sus inmensas fuerzas de dentro e iba hacia ella, finalizando con un abrazo de su parte. Había sido su pilar fundamental en ese mes que había estado intentando pararse y usar sus piernas, entre los inmensos dolores, la incomodidad de estar en la cama y no poder disfrutar completamente de su amor por Bella, todo había sido muy tortuoso. Con el paso de los días y luego de las semanas, ella estaba muy cerrada ante las llamadas que le daba el médico con los resultados de los análisis, como si no quisiera saber qué ocurría. Edward insistía, pero ella prefería ignorar, como si la posibilidad de verse enferma la asustara tanto que prefería actuar como si nada sucediera. Para él no pasaba desapercibido lo pálida que estaba, pero además de cómo se quedaba dormida antes de siquiera llegar a la silla. Sí, estaba tan preocupado, pero no quería aumentar el miedo que a veces veía en sus ojos.

Él siguió caminando mientras sudaba profusamente. Nunca pensó que el camino se hiciera tan largo en su último día en el hospital, pero ahí estaba ella, esperándolo con los brazos abiertos. Al llegar y abrazarse, Bella le dio un beso que le hizo cerrar los ojos durante un largo rato.

—Llegué. Al fin no siento ese dolor —le susurró.

—Eres tan valiente —respondió, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Tanto como tú.

Se sonrieron.

—Hoy es día de volver a casa —comentó, tan contenta que apenas y podía sostener tanta emoción junta.

—Supongo que eso se refiere a que irás conmigo a mi departamento y te quedarás conmigo para siempre —le dijo al oído.

Ella se rio.

—Eso y más.

Edward estaba inmensamente feliz de escucharla decir eso.

—¿Qué te parece si al llegar te hago algo para comer?

El jugador le besó la frente, aún sosteniéndose de las barras.

—Todo lo que quieras. Somos una familia.

Bella arqueó las cejas ante lo lindo que se escuchaba eso.

—Bien, creo que es momento de volver al hogar —dijo el terapeuta—. Vamos a tener que usar muletas, ¿qué me dices si te enseño cómo?

—Encantado aprendo —respondió él, optimista como bien sabía serlo.

.

Edward estaba terminando de abotonarse la camisa cuando escuchó que tocaban a su puerta. Pensó que se trataba de Bella, por lo que se giró con una sonrisa, pero se dio cuenta de que no era nada más ni nada menos que Tanya.

—Hola, Edward —saludó la mujer, muy nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —espetó él, recordando todas las entrevistas que dio mintiendo sobre ellos.

Sintió la bilis en la garganta.

—Quería verte.

Tanya miraba la pierna de Edward y también los golpes que ya habían mejorado pero seguían en él, lo que le hizo sentir culpable a pesar de todo.

—A mí no me interesa. Quiero que te vayas, maldita mentirosa de mierda —exclamó, tomando las muletas para levantarse.

—Edward, yo…

—Ándate, ahora.

La mujer tragó.

—Es que…

—¡Que te vayas, carajo!

Dio un salto ante la fuerza de sus palabras.

—Por favor, Edward, quita la demanda, no puedo…

—¿Qué no puedes? ¿Quedarte sin trabajo? ¿Con una reputación de mierda? ¿Eh? —gruñó—. ¿Te parece poco todo lo que hiciste? Por poco me quitas al amor de mi vida con tus mentiras asquerosas, casi haces que todo se vaya al carajo por un capricho maldito de una pseudo profesional incapaz de ganarse el dinero con un trabajo digno. ¿Esperas que quite la demanda? ¿Tú crees que yo no sé que me drogaste? —siguió diciendo—. ¿Y pensabas que iban a creerte? La gente que conoce el medio sabe que yo no haría eso, no me acuesto con mujeres como tú, menos cuando tengo a una en casa a la que amo. De solo pensar en todo lo que hiciste siento asco y ganas de verte podrida en la cárcel, y llegaré a las últimas consecuencias, tenlo por seguro.

El nudo en la garganta de Tanya seguía ahí, impidiéndole hablar.

Bella había escuchado todo el discurso. No sabía que había evidencia de que Tanya lo había drogado, Edward había pedido que no le dijeran porque iba a ser una noticia demasiado difícil de digerir por el momento. Y claro que era así.

Cruzó el umbral y la vio en medio de la sala, con el Edward más explosivo que jamás había podido contemplar. Pero ni él se comparaba a cómo estaba Bella, dispuesta a explotar no solo por el daño que ella les había hecho, sino porque gracias a su mierda Edward por poco muere y porque había prometido ser su amiga.

—Lo drogaste —gimió, apretando las manos con fuerza—, eso hiciste para hacerme creer todas tus viles mentiras.

Tanya se giró a contemplarla con los ojos llorosos.

—Yo no…

—Eres un asco de ser humano, Tanya Denali, tú y Jacob.

—Bella, lo siento mucho, es solo que…

—¿Qué? ¿Te obligaron? —Se rio—. No dimensionas cuánto quisiera que vivieras el dolor que me has hecho pasar en estas últimas semanas, Tanya. ¡Decías que eras mi amiga, hija de puta! —gritó—. ¡Sabías todo de mí! ¡Todo lo que me ha costado confiar en un hombre! ¡Cuánto me costó que me amaran con sinceridad! Pero lo hiciste, fuiste ambiciosa y usaste todo a tu favor con tal de destruirnos a los dos frente a las cámaras. Eres una miserable, Tanya.

—Bella, sigo queriéndote, sigues siendo mi amiga.

Bella acabó riéndose con más fuerza y dio dos pasos hasta tenerla en frente y darle una bofetada tan fuerte que la hizo caer. Cuando la vio en el suelo, apretándose la mejilla, no tardó ningún segundo en acercarse y decirle con claridad lo que sentía.

—Quiero verte podrir en prisión con tu carrera en el inframundo, Tanya Denali. No vuelvas a llamarte mi amiga, ¿bueno? Ahora lárgate.

En cuanto la mujer se levantó y se fue llorando de la sala, Bella sintió que sus hombros decaían al igual que su ánimo. Jamás era fácil sacar la fuerza cuando lo que más querías era ser débil y vulnerable, en especial al enfrentar a alguien a quien, sin duda, habías querido como a tu mejor amiga.

Al ver a Edward, lo primero que hizo fue ir con él y abrazarlo, pegando su rostro a su pecho. Él la abrazó con una de sus manos y le besó los cabellos, incapaz de separarse siquiera un poco.

—Lo siento, no quise decírtelo porque…

—Perdóname por creer todo lo de las fotografías, yo…

—Tranquila —susurró él—, eso es ya es pasado. Solo, por favor, nunca olvides que te amo.

Bella sollozó y le dio un beso profundo.

—Y yo te amo a ti. Tampoco lo olvides.

Edward le acarició la barbilla con suavidad.

—Es hora de ir a casa. No sabes cuánto quiero recostarme contigo.

—Y de tener algo rico para cenar y hecho por mí.

—Mmm… Nada mejor.

Ella se rio, relajándose lentamente.

—Es un nuevo comienzo, ¿qué me dices?

—Estoy muy de acuerdo.

.

Bella estaba acomodando el sofá y le subió la pierna a su Engreído, que estaba algo incómodo con las muletas.

—Iré a preparar algo para ti, juro que te encantará.

—Tanto como me encantas tú, supongo.

Ella se rio y le besó la frente, mirándolo a los ojos al instante.

—No sabes cuánto he querido decirte te amo como lo hago ahora.

Edward sentía que su Dra. Gruñona estaba luchando con su temor a amar y eso era suficiente para sentirse feliz.

—Y yo de escucharlo. Suena tan hermoso.

—¿Me abrazarás esta noche? Dime que sí.

—Ni lo dudes, no sabes cuánto extraño poder tenerte entre mis brazos hasta despertar —respondió Edward.

Ella suspiró y le volvió a dar un beso, para luego separarse e ir a la cocina. Pero antes de poder meterse de lleno en su cometido, sintió que su móvil vibraba en la isla. Era Alice.

—Alice, qué sorpresa, no pensé que fueras a llamarme tan pronto…

—Bella, tienes que ver los resultados.

Tragó.

—¿Qué hiciste?

La mujer suspiró.

—El médico quiso contactarse conmigo con urgencia, decía que necesitabas saberlo y… yo no pude negarme.

Bella sentía que sudaba helado en su nuca, aterrada, asumiendo lo que ya sospechaba.

—Es eso, ¿no? Lo viste. —Su voz se perdió ante las emociones tan paralizantes.

Alice se quedó un momento en silencio, pero luego continuó.

—Bella… Estoy impactada.

La doctora frunció el ceño y cuando escuchó lo que significaban sus exámenes, llevó inmediatamente su mano a su barriga, sintiendo la electricidad en todo su cuerpo.

* * *

**_Buenas noches, les traigo la segunda parte de esta historia. Como verán, pasaron tantas cosas que nuevamente tuve que dividir. Lo siento, es que es tan intenso jajaja, ¡y se mueren cuál es la respuesta de Alice! ¿Ya se imaginan qué? ¡Cuéntenme qué les ha parecido! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, Nelly McCarthy, SeguidoradeChile, Milacaceres11039, Jenni98isa, Coni, Johanna22, florcitacullen1, Noriitha, Nat Cullen, freedom2604, debynoe12, Ilucena928, danielapavezparedes, Sandoval Violeta, Josi, maidely34, miop, nicomartin, Fernanda javiera, Jeli, Yoliki, lindys ortiz, Pam Malfoy Black, Cris, calia19, Valevalverde57, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Ceci Machin, CeCiegarcia, Diana2GT, catableu, Liliana Macias AniluBelikov, cavendano13, Alexandra Nash, Liz Vidal, camilitha cullen, saraipineda44, Chiqui Covet, Marken01, michi'cullen, twilightter, selenne88, krisr0405, Jade HSos, JocelynSalasHuitron, Mss Brightside, Holly Swan, Srita Cullen brandon, AlejandraVela96, AnabellaCS, Dania, Robaddict18, valentinadelafuente, Abigail, Gladys Nilda, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, carlita16, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, natuchis2011b, Belli swan dwyer, kathlenayala, marieisahale, monik, Kamile PattzCullen, Kriss, valeeecu, Lore562, barbya95, patymdn, almacullenmasen, kaja0507, Kika, rjnavajas, rosycanul10, DannyVasquezP, Lizdayanna, NadiaGarcia, LicetSalvatore, MasenSwan, Tata XOXO, Ivette marmolejo, Twilightsecretlove, Lena, FlorVillu, PatyMC, Amy, Tina Lightwood, Yese, santa, BreezeCullenSwan, Tereyasha Mooz, Smedina, Brenda Cullenn, Aidee Bells, morenita88, NarMaVeg, georginiuxa, VeroG, beakis, ANDYDEEPALEXANDER, may jhonson D, Valentina Paez, Rose Hernandez, seelie lune, CazaDragones, claribelcabrera585, Pili, Elena, lunadragneel15, MaleCullen, Viridianaconti, maribel hernandez cullen, MariaL8, crazzyRR, Dominic Muoz Leiva, angi marie cullen, Elmi, Rero96, morales13roxy, Bitah, Alimrobsten, Maye, Pancardo, hanna1441, Fernanda21, Mayraargo25, keith86, zary65, joabruno, Flor Santana, SolyC, damaris14, Vanina Iliana, Nikol, Mar91, PaoSasuUchiha, Jocelyn, sool21, GabySS501, AndreaSL, Karina, ValeH1996, YessyVL13, ELI, akire33, VampireQueenR18, liduvina, Luisa huiniguir, isbella cullen's swan, alejandra19987, jupy, JMMA, Reva4, Retia, Angelus285, Iza, Yesenia Tovar, bbluelilas, amedina6887, Sabrina, Duniis, Maca Ugarte Diaz, micalu, Cinti77, AstridCP, LoreVab, GAN y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente por aquí, cada gracias que ustedes me dejan es invaluable y un empuje a seguir en medio de tanta gente malintencionada, aprecio mucho su entusiasmo y el que ustedes me hagan sentir que hago algo lindo por ustedes_**

**_Recuerden que quienes dejen su review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Queda la tercera parte y final, y por supuesto el epílogo. ¿Cuándo? Depende de ustedes_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	18. Carta abierta

Hola

Me tomo el atrevimiento de dejar esta pequeña "carta" para contar todo lo que ha estado pasando y lo que ya no soporto

Llevo cerca de ocho meses soportando el acoso de diversas personas, lectoras hay miles y siempre existirán las enfermas, pero me cuesta con las autoras

Cuando fue el momento de sobrellevar la situación, me di cuenta de que muchas tienen el descaro de afirmar cómo soy sin siquiera tener una conversación conmigo. He cometido errores como quizá el 100% de quienes existen en este mundo, pero me he visto apuntada con el dedo sin descanso porque, bueno, soy exigente con todas tal como lo soy conmigo

Ha sido tanto, tanto que ya no tolero más. A veces me pregunto si es suficiente con todo lo que han hecho, con las búsquedas personales, con los mensajes en mis historias, con los ataques en los adelantos, en los grupos, eliminándome de ellos, haciendo movimientos en mi contra en algunos sitios, en quitarme de las recomendaciones, etc. Yo sé que muchas estarán festinando esto, diciendo que me hago la víctima, pero no me interesa. No me importa en lo más mínimo que sigan con esto

En mi última historia me llamaron plagiadora, fue tanto que me sentí muy mal. Cuando una persona con un trastorno mental como lo es el Trastorno Obsesivo Compulsivo, siente que la presionan de esa manera, es obvio que sentirá la ansiedad de la dificultad de cerrar bocas. Me pasó a mí y sé que esas personas, quienes son autoras y lectoras muy conocidas en el fandom de Twilight, están disfrutando de ello

Para mí ha sido difícil, he luchado codo a codo con cada persona que ha buscado la manera de hacerme sentir mal, eliminándome de grupos muy conocidos y sacándome del medio como querían, pero hoy me siento débil, muy vulnerable, siento que mis sueños por mostrarles mis locuras no valen nada. No es normal que una persona llore tanto porque la destrozan en redes sociales, no es normal sentir impotencia cada vez que ve que la hacen sentir mal y no puede defenderse porque, de hacerlo, la borrarán. No es normal acosar a una autora, NO ES NORMAL DECIRLE QUE LO AGUANTE, PORQUE EL ACOSO NO ES NORMAL, ¡NO LO ES!

Me siento mal, muy muy mal, he llorado mucho, porque siento que no es justo. Nadie es dueño del fandom, NADIE. Quizá yo llegué más tarde que otras, pero eso no les da el derecho a disfrutar de decir que me conocen, de afirmar cosas que no son de mí, de decir que yo hago cosas ante suposiciones equívocas. Yo nunca he hecho eso con ninguna autora, y si tengo algo que decir voy a ir con la persona a preguntarle qué ocurre

Lo que ha sucedido con el fandom ha pasado con muchas, pero yo estoy harta de tener que hacer como si no pasara nada

¿Por qué Cata demora en actualizar? Porque llora y se siente imposibilitada, porque no hay momento en el que la gente disfrute en hacer daño. Demoré mucho en actualizar mis historias, quise hacer como que era asunto mío, pero es tanto el hostigamiento que no me puedo las piernas

Amo lo que hago, lo hago de una manera que nadie se imagina. Pongo de mí tanto que ocupo mucho tiempo de mi día a día para poder ser mejor, tanto humana como escritora, no merezco esto, nadie lo merece, nadie tiene que soportar que las lectoras y autoras digan que hago esto por otro motivo, porque no me conocen, no se han dado el tiempo de hablar conmigo

Estoy cansada, estoy muy cansada. No sé qué hacer ni qué más decir, solo quiero llorar. Estoy aburrida de que un puñado de autoras sienta el derecho de quitarme del medio, no lo soporto, es inconcebible

Por favor, tomen en cuenta esto, hay hostigamiento en el fandom, es tanto que es intolerable, es vil, cruel y despiadada, YA NO MÁS

Sé que muchas saben quiénes son, por favor, no lo callen, ya no puede seguir pasando esto

Por favor, tomen esto con altura de miras

Un mensaje sincero de Baisers Ardents


	19. Capítulo 15: Eres mi vida (Parte III)

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Capítulo 15:**

**Eres mi vida**

**PARTE III**

Bella temblaba, pero ya no era de miedo ni de incertidumbre, era de intensa felicidad.

—Estás embarazada, amiga, no estás enferma —afirmó Alice, sintiendo también el nudo en su garganta.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no tardó en cerrar sus ojos hasta volcarse en el llanto.

—Tienes doce semanas —siguió diciendo—, tu hemograma está perfecto, solo…

—¿Solo…?

—Las plaquetas un poco disminuidas, por eso tenías tantos hematomas raros —susurró.

Oh por Dios, qué felicidad sentía. Quería saltar y dar vueltas por todo Londres ante la emoción que la embargaba. Finalmente, cuando pudo sentir la realidad luego de tanto temor al regreso de su enfermedad, fue instantáneo el sentimiento de amor que le creció en el pecho. No, nunca pensó que iba a ser mamá, no porque la idea le desagradara sino porque… nunca creyó que pudiera conocer a alguien que le permitiera experimentar eso sin sentir que iba a ser infeliz. Y era que no quería cometer el mismo error que su padre o su madre, no quería y de verdad iba a ser lo posible porque nada de lo que papá y mamá hicieran pudiera dañar a su retoño.

Oh, iba a ser mamá. De verdad iba a ser mamá.

—Gracias, Alice —dijo finalmente con un nudo en la garganta.

—Eres mi amiga, la persona que mejor ha trabajado en el centro de terapia, no puedo estar más feliz por ti.

Respiró hondo.

—Y tú la mejor enfermera del mundo.

Cuando cortó y luego de prometerle que iban a verse pronto, Bella se sujetó de la encimera con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro. Tenía que decírselo a Edward, tenía que hacerlo porque iba a volverse locamente feliz y de solo imaginar su expresión se llenaba de regocijo. Pero no ahora, quería que fuera una sorpresa tan linda y llena de detalles que nunca iban a olvidarlo, porque iban a ser mamá y papá, porque todo al fin tenía el curso correcto e iban a crear la familia que necesitaban sin saber.

—Oye, gruñona hermosa —llamó Edward, acercándose a paso lento con una de las muletas.

Bella antes de girarse se limpió bajo los ojos y le sonrió en respuesta.

—¿Ya estabas extrañándome, Engreído? —inquirió, apoyándose en la encimera.

Edward se rio y tomó su cintura con su mano libre, mientras que Bella le acarició la mejilla en el lugar donde se encontraba la cicatriz de su accidente.

—Siempre te extraño, aunque estés en mi departamento —susurró, juntando su nariz con la suya.

Bella cerró los ojos y suspiró, tan tranquila y en paz que Edward no demoró en hacérselo notar.

—Hey, ¿y ese suspiro?

Ella alzó la mirada y se mordió el labio.

—Nada, solo estoy muy contenta contigo.

Él sonrió.

—Te amo.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

Se abrazaron, sintiéndose completos. Bella moría por gritarle la noticia, pero se aguantó, porque quería que todo fuera especial en el momento perfecto. La única certeza era que su hijo estaba dentro de ella y que ya tenía tres pequeños meses.

.

—¡Me fui de viaje y todo pasó tan rápido! —gimió Jessica, entrando al departamento de manera ensordecedora.

La modelo corrió hacia Edward, abrazándolo de manera fraternal.

—Juro que cuando supe que te habían dado el alta, corrí a la agencia a suplicar que me permitieran venir a por ti. Lamento que haya sido tres días después.

Cuando Jess se separó y vio a Bella, se sonrojó al haber olvidado saludarla. Le pasaba con frecuencia, sobre todo ante el miedo que tenía de perder a su mejor amigo. En el instante en que supo lo que había pasado, ella estaba incomunicada por su maldito trabajo y aunque luchó por poder ir a visitarlo cuanto pudiera, era casi imposible. Sentía que nunca iba a poder perdonarse aquello.

Bella, por su lado, no la juzgó. Era una mujer trabajadora que había estado llamándolo incansablemente durante todo el mes. Se escuchaba angustiada y siempre lloraba ante la impotencia de no haber podido ir a verlo a tiempo.

—Descuida, Jessica, ¿ya te quedarás acá? —le preguntó Edward.

Ella se sonrojó y miró a la entrada, lugar del que emergió otra chica. Era muy guapa.

—Sí, decidí quedarme para compensar la ausencia que tuve durante todo este tiempo y, bueno, porque conocí a Lauren.

Lauren saludó y tomó a Jessica de la mano. Ambas se miraban con la complicidad de una pareja llena de amor.

Bella recordó sus celos y no pudo evitar sentirse algo tonta. Si tan solo se hubiera dado cuenta de cómo moría por Edward antes de pasar por tanta negación.

—Bueno, espero que se queden a comer con nosotros —exclamó Bella luego de saludar.

Edward asintió, muy entusiasmado.

—Eso está claro, nos quedamos —respondió Jessica, mientras Lauren asentía.

.

Edward dormía plácidamente y Bella apoyó la mejilla para mirarlo en ese estado de paz. Fue imposible no acariciar parte de esa quijada masculina que la volvía loca. Él despertó en medio de aquello y con los ojos adormilados la contempló, envuelto en la dicha de saber que seguía a su lado. Su doctora lo era todo y más.

—Hoy es el partido final —susurró ella, recordándoselo.

Él siguió mirándola, nada arrepentido de haber vivido esto y más con tal de tenerla entre sus brazos. Claro que dolía no haber participado en el campeonato más importante del mundo, pero había decidido desligarse de esa mierda ante la agonía de pensar que ella iba a marcharse. En la vida había que hacer sacrificios y en esta ocasión él había decidido hacerlo por Bella, la mujer de su vida.

—No importa, estoy contigo y eso es lo único que necesito.

—Dime que harás el intento de volver. Te estarán esperando con los brazos abiertos.

—No lo haré si mantienen la idea de que debes estar fuera por esa estúpida idea de que tú no puedes estar cerca del equipo por lo que tú y yo somos.

Bella bajó la mirada hacia los tatuajes de su pecho.

—Es una decisión que debía enfrentar, sabes cómo son…

—No, me niego a ello. Es tiempo de que valoren todo lo que hiciste. De no ser por ese accidente, yo habría vuelto gracias a ti. —Le pasó los dedos por los labios—. Y volveré contigo de cabeza en mi terapia, tenlo por seguro.

Bella suspiró y se acomodó a su lado.

—Además, Inglaterra ni siquiera está en la final. ¿Qué importa? Somos nuevamente tercer lugar —dijo, algo contrariado—. De haber estado yo…

Ella se comenzó a reír de manera ensordecedora, lo que llamó la atención de Edward, que sonreía, sin entender.

—Eres tan engreído —respondió ante su mirada de risueña duda.

—Oye.

—Es la verdad. Eres tan engreído cuando se trata del juego.

—Contigo soy un hombre humilde, deberías saberlo.

Bella volvió a reír y lo besó.

—Lo sé y por eso te amo.

Él se quedó suspirando mientras le acariciaba el cabello y la miraba hasta ponerla nerviosa.

—Espero que te quedes conmigo aquí, en Londres. Y si decides irte a buscar tus sueños allá, en tu país, yo iré contigo. Solo no me pidas que me separe de ti.

Ella cerró sus ojos y se quedó abrazándolo.

¿Irse? ¿Ahora que tendrían un bebé? No, eso nunca.

—Me quiero quedar contigo, quiero que te despidas del juego como Dios manda, ganando la próxima copa.

Edward se quedó sorprendido.

—Pero quedan cuatro años.

—¿Y? Sé que podrás jugar como el inmenso hombre que eres. Vas a ganarla, te lo juro.

Juntaron sus frentes y se respiraron mutuamente.

—Pensé que odiabas la idea de estar con un jugador —la molestó, haciéndole cosquillas en la barriga.

Bella sintió que se deshacía en emociones al sentir la mano del papá de su hijo justo ahí, donde residía, creciendo por montones.

—La verdad sí, la odio, pero contigo no —señaló, sacándole una carcajada.

—Mi Dra. Gruñona, ¿qué sería sin ti? —inquirió.

—Te amo, Edward, mucho.

—Y yo a ti, más de lo que imaginas.

.

Bella estaba mirando la ropita de bebé, algo inquieta con lo raro que se sentía. Todo había pasado tan rápido, que aún le costaba asimilar que pronto conocería a su pequeñito. La sola idea parecía un nuevo comienzo a tantos errores, una manera de aprender a madurar, a ser una mejor persona y, por supuesto, a enmendar los traspiés de sus padres.

Suspiró, algo desilusionada de no encontrar algo acorde a lo que imaginaba en una sorpresa, así que salió de la tienda y se puso las gafas, esperando no llamar la atención de cualquier medio que estuviera por ahí. Ahora que la conocían, bueno, todo podía significar una noticia. Le costaba un poco acostumbrarse a ello, pero ¿qué más daba? Era lo que debía pasar si estaba con Edward.

Cuando fue a por su coche, ella se encontró de frente con papá y mamá, quienes la esperaban en el suyo, tomados de la mano. Bella no había tenido más oportunidad de hablar respecto a lo que había sucedido, no desde que se sinceraron en el hospital, en especial su madre, por lo que se mantuvo mirándolos, sin saber qué decir.

—Te esperábamos —dijo Charlie, algo nervioso.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó ella, inquieta.

Desde que toda esta pesadilla con respecto a la situación de Edward había quedado en el olvido, tenía miedo de revivirlo con pesadilla tras pesadilla recordándole el inmenso dolor que sintió en su momento.

—Solo queremos hablar contigo, lo necesitamos los tres —afirmó Renée—. ¿Vienes con nosotros?

.

Edward estaba mirando lo que decían los medios y rápidamente lo quitó. Estaba tranquilo, porque todos sabían la farsa en la que se había metido Tanya. El abogado dejó el café a un lado y le mostró los papeles con la demanda que ya había interpuesto en contra de todas las editoriales que dieron cabida a esa mujer para decir todo lo que dijo.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó él, intrigado.

—Sí. Y estoy seguro que todas las ganará. La primera y más importante es el hecho de que lo drogó.

—Las pruebas son irrefutables —afirmó la abogada número dos—. Las cámaras de seguridad son la mejor prueba de cómo puso la droga sobre el vaso.

Edward se sintió tranquilo.

—Al menos tenemos eso a nuestro favor.

—Entonces pediremos la compensación económica y los años de prisión, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, para Tanya Denali, Jacob Black y todos los medios que dieron cabida a que ocurriera esto —respondió el jugador, muy seguro—. Quiero que se abra una cuenta para cuando ese dinero llegue a mí. Lo donaré al centro del cáncer.

Ambos abogados sonrieron y tomaron sus maletines.

—Perfecto, eso haremos. Que tenga buena tarde, Sr. Cullen —dijo la mujer.

Cuando se marcharon, él se recargó en el sofá, tranquilo ante cómo todo estaba saliendo como debía ser.

Nadie se metía con su familia. Nadie.

.

Bella tragó al ver el lugar en el que se encontraban, todo mientras los oídos le pitaban producto de lo que Charlie acababa de narrar. Le parecía tan surrealista que no le cabía comprensión aún en su corazón.

—Necesitaba que lo supieras. Ha sido muy difícil para mí, mucho, sé que debí decirlo antes, debí pedir ayuda, pero los medios son agobiantes, nos hacen daño, es… —Él se calló al verla en silencio, en shock.

—Cariño —llamó su mamá—. Cuando lo supe también quise gritarle, decirle que nada de esto podría solucionarlo, pero cuando entendí que en sus zapatos las cosas habrían sido igual de difíciles, yo… —Renée tragó—. Sé que ya no podemos devolver el tiempo, pero podemos comenzar a cimentar uno nuevo los tres.

Isabella cerró sus ojos ante el llanto acumulado. Su padre nunca engañó a su madre, él nunca quiso dejarlas, estaba encerrado por lo que significaba rodearse de la podredumbre, en una época en la que los medios se aprovechaban aún más del ser humano al no tener la tecnología de hoy en día, tecnología que había servido para destruir a Tanya con sus artimañas nauseabundas.

Charlie notó cómo su hija palidecía, por lo que caminó hasta su lado y la abrazó, haciendo que explotara en un fuerte sollozo de su interior.

—Debiste ser sincero, papá —gimió, mirándolo a los ojos—. Todo este tiempo… ¿Por qué…?

—Fui muy cobarde y preferí intentar solucionar todo y luego pudrirme con tal de que nada ocurriera con ustedes, sin pensar en que eso me llevaría años de distancia entre las mujeres que más he amado en mi vida.

Renée se tapó los labios ante el inmenso dolor que sentía al ver a su hija así, asimilando lo que a ella también le costó. La gran diferencia era que en su momento fue adulta, en cambio Bella fue una pequeña nena de pocos años con una enfermedad a cuestas. Claro que era difícil, más de lo que cualquiera podía imaginarse. Era la principal víctima de esto y ambos debían ser conscientes de eso.

—Papá, ¿por qué me hiciste odiarte? Todo pudo ser más fácil…

—No era fácil y ese era el problema, hija, por favor, no me odies más. Ni siquiera sé cómo seguir demostrándote que te amo con todo mi corazón —decía con franqueza—, que no hay día en que no piense en ti.

—Oh, papá. No te odio —gimió ella—. Nunca lo he hecho por más que lo intento. Y de verdad lo intento, papá, lo intento cada vez que recuerdo lo miserable que me sentí al haber sido abandonada por ti.

—Bella, perdóname —sollozó Charlie, tomándola de las mejillas—, perdóname por haber sido un cobarde. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo, hija, te amo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti. Por favor, si quieres enviarme lejos, hazlo de una vez, sé que dolerá menos.

Ella se posó la mano en la barriga, buscando las fuerzas de su hijo. Y comprendió que no podía hacerlo, porque eso era retroceder, era seguir con esas cicatrices que tanto molestaban en su interior. No podía permitirse seguir con esa sensación quemante en su pecho, no quería que su hijo tuviera una madre que sintiera odio o remordimiento por sus abuelos. Ahora todo era más claro, ahora comprendía en carne propia lo que su papá había tenido que pasar, porque si bien Edward había buscado la manera de deshacerse de todas las calumnias, Charlie optó por darle una mejor vida, bajo su criterio, a quienes más amaba: su familia.

—Te perdono, papá —murmuró, mirándolo a los ojos—. No te quiero lejos, han sido demasiados años de estar sin ti que ya no puedo tolerarlo. Tú y mamá merecen ser felices, así como yo planeo serlo con la familia que quiero construir.

Charlie volvió a llorar y la abrazó con mucha fuerza. Era lo que necesitaba, nada más, que su nena entendiera que la amaba y que de los errores llevaba aprendiendo años.

—No quiero cometer más errores, como el resentimiento y el odio, no ahora que…

Se calló mientras sus padres la miraban, expectantes.

—¿No ahora qué? —insistió su madre, frunciendo el ceño.

Bella tragó.

—No ahora… que estoy embarazada.

Ambos abrieron sus ojos de par en par.

—¿Embarazada? —preguntó ella, casi chillando.

Bella se rio y luego siguió llorando, mientras los veía acercarse para abrazarla con mucha fuerza. Los dos lo hicieron, rodeándola con el calor del nido, aquel que sentías cuando eras pequeño, como si supieras que estabas protegido bajo cualquier circunstancia.

—Son los primeros en saberlo de la familia —murmuró la doctora.

—¿Yo? —inquirió su padre, como si no pudiera creerlo.

—Sí, papá.

Sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, mientras Renée le acariciaba el cabello a su hija, una vez más dichosa de tenerla consigo un día más en su vida.

.

Había pasado una semana desde que Edward había salido del hospital y el uso de la muleta le molestaba como no tenían idea. En el momento en el que se quedó en medio de la fiesta que su familia había preparado para que él pudiera estar con sus colegas, la situación le hizo mantenerse feliz a pesar de los obstáculos que tenía para movilizarse como quería.

Bree fue corriendo hasta los brazos de su hermano favorito, mucho más repuesta desde que había terminado su tratamiento. La remisión era algo que tenía a toda la familia tan feliz que no daban del pecho lleno.

—¿Dónde está Bella? —preguntó, poniéndose las manos detrás de su espalda.

Edward le acarició la nariz.

—Supongo que haciendo algo que yo no me he enterado.

—Ustedes están juntos, ¿no?

Bree le tomaba las mejillas, apretándoselas con delicadeza.

—Sí. Claro que sí.

—Yo quiero verlos juntos siempre.

—¿Siempre?

—Sí. Siempre.

Él se rio y le besó los cabellos.

Bella había llegado a la casa cuando pasaba todo ello. En cuanto cerró la puerta del coche, inspiró y se acercó a la entrada.

Tenía el estómago revuelto, no supo si por su pequeño o por los nervios de contárselo, pero ahí estaba, intentando no vomitar.

Bella sostuvo el regalo entre sus dedos, mirando a Edward detrás del umbral de la puerta. Él reía junto a los demás, tan alegre como nunca, mientras esperaba a que su pierna sanara al fin.

Cuando la vio llegar, Edward se acomodó mientras elevaba más sus comisuras, callándose y callando al resto. Caminó hacia su encuentro, dispuesta a cobijarse en los brazos del hombre de su vida. Él se levantó como pudo con el bastón y se abrió para ella, conteniéndola con fuerza.

—Estaba esperándote —le susurró al oído.

Miró hacia el lado y vio que estaban todas las personas más importantes de su vida. Fue imposible no cerrar sus ojos, saboreando lo que significaba la felicidad. Ya no le daba miedo decir que lo amaba a viva voz, tampoco que la amara de manera física delante de todos. Antes eso habría sido complejo para ella, pero ahora era una mujer diferente. Para Edward, eso era conocer a la persona que llevaba dentro y eso no tenía precio. El haber pasado por la instancia de perderla era algo que seguía doliendo, en especial cuando aquello seguía ardiendo con tanta fuerza, como si siguiera ahí, rompiendo sus recuerdos. Pero aquí estaba, mirándolo con los ojos brillantes, casi rozando el éxtasis de lo que significaba haber roto con tantos obstáculos. La amaba tanto que seguía demostrándolo donde pudiera, enviando al carajo a todos los que se habían encargado de hacerles daño.

Bella vio cómo su papá arqueaba las cejas, dispuesto a sentir la felicidad que la suya le producía. Ella le sonrió en respuesta, recordando lo que le contó y lo mucho que le costó dormir aquel día, cuando la culpa de no haberle dado la oportunidad de expresarse la consumía. Pero ahí estaba, dispuesto a perdonarse también a sí mismo, queriendo darle una cuota de llano amor, el que llevaba en su interior con mucha intensidad.

—¿Qué ocurre, mi amor? —le preguntó Edward, besándole dulcemente la mejilla.

Bella tragó y recordó por qué había demorado en llegar. Sacó la bolsita de regalo y se la mostró.

—Te traje esto.

Edward frunció el ceño y la tomó, mirando los dibujos de esta. Eran jugadores de fútbol pequeñitos con ositos.

—Ábrelo.

Él lo hizo, llamando la atención de todos los demás en la cena. Cuando pudo ver qué había adentro, sus ojos se bañaron de lágrimas.

—Esto es…

Su voz se perdió mientras sacaba la playera de recién nacido. Era una versión miniatura de la suya, con el número y el "Cullen" en la parte trasera. Edward la miró mientras terminaba de sacar los zapatitos de jugador, comprendiendo poco a poco de lo que esto se trataba.

—Los resultados fueron claros. Estuve tanto tiempo asustada que ahora me parece tan… surreal —susurró Bella, a punto de llorar.

—Bella, cariño…

—Sí, no estoy enferma, no tengo esa maldita cosa de vuelta, estoy… estoy embarazada.

Los ojos de Edward dieron un fulgor y enseguida la abrazó mientras apretaba sus párpados con fuerza.

—Por Dios —fue lo único que pudo decir, temblando de pies a cabeza.

—Estoy esperando un bebé, no estoy enferma —insistía en decir—. ¿Te das cuenta de eso? Tendremos un hijo.

Edward le tomó las mejillas y se las acarició mientras comenzaba a llorar de alegría y de un alivio tan inmenso que no se sostenía.

—No puedo creerlo.

Bella asintió y lo abrazó mucho más fuerte.

—Tendremos un pequeñito —decía, inmensamente feliz—, ¡tendremos un hijo!

Bella rio y comenzó a llorar, porque se sentía tan contenta que podría saltar.

Todos los demás dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y se acercaron a ellos ante lo que habían escuchado.

—¿Es en serio, Bella? —preguntó Rosalie, la novia de Emmett que con el paso de los días se había convertido en una muy buena amiga.

—Estoy tan feliz —exclamó Alice, abrazando a Jasper.

—¿Tú lo sabías?

—¡Claro que sí! ¡Yo se lo conté!

Esme y Carlisle corrieron hasta ellos y con los ojos brillantes se mantuvieron mirándolos con el incremento de las emociones en sus expresiones. No tardaron en abrazarlos, mientras Edward y Bella seguían mirándose, felices, dichosos… llenos de la paz que tanto necesitaban.

—Tengo doce semanas —le contó una vez que estuvieron en su burbuja.

Edward le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos y luego le besó la frente.

—Son tres meses —afirmó—. Es mucho.

Bella se rio y asintió mientras caía en cuenta de que estaba albergando la vida que Edward y ella habían creado.

—Sigue siendo muy pequeñito.

—Mucho —añadió él.

Se besaron y siguieron juntos, disfrutando de lo que significaba el momento que estaban viviendo. No iba a repetirse, por eso querían ser parte de ello como tanto querían y no lo sabían.

—Estás sana —seguía diciendo Edward—, estás sana.

El alivio de tener a su Bella por más tiempo, y con un bollito en el horno, no dejaba de hacerlo sonreír. La amaba hasta la médula y no había podido estar tranquilo sin saber lo que realmente le pasaba a su novia. Ahora todo parecía un sinsentido, en especial la intensa preocupación y el dolor ante la idea de luchar con esa enfermedad de mierda. Estaba ahí, sana, aguardando a su bollito en su interior.

Era feliz.

—Lo estoy —respondió Bella, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas—. Lo estoy y nada malo ocurrirá, te lo prometo.

Siguieron besándose y los compañeros de Edward fueron a levantarlo para felicitarlo por su hijo, lo que a Bella le hizo reír a carcajadas. Bree y las demás pequeñas fueron con ellas, mientras Renée y Charlie se abrazaban, dichosos de ver cómo su hija sonreía de una manera que jamás habían visto.

Ellos también eran felices.

.

—La trombocitopenia gestacional no es grave, pero vas a tener controles seguidos, así como los vamos teniendo ahora —afirmó la Dra. Hills, mirándolos a través de sus excéntricos anteojos.

Era una mujer experta en parto, sobre todo como lo quería Bella: en la naturaleza. Veinte años haciéndolo no eran en vano, así que, como era tozuda como ella sola, no dudó ningún segundo en buscarla.

—¿De verdad no es grave? —preguntó Edward, quien era el padre más nervioso, preocupado, extrovertido y feliz del mundo.

Bella no daba crédito a cuan preocupado podía ser, incluso cuando las hormonas a veces la ponían de mal genio.

—Nada grave. Bella es una mujer sana, no tiene enfermedades de base y, bueno, también sabe de salud. —Sonrió, levantándose del escritorio—. Ya pasamos de las veinte semanas y creo que es momento de la ecografía. ¿Qué me dicen?

Los padres se miraron. Ya sabían a qué venían, pero siempre la situación, ya en la realidad, generaba diversas sensaciones.

Bella se levantó y se cambió para que la doctora pudiera dedicarse a hacer su trabajo. En el instante en que se acomodó en la camilla, Edward le acarició la piel de la barriga, que ya iba creciendo a medida que el amor que sentían se incrementaba más y más. Cuando se miraron y sonrieron, la doctora puso el gel conductor y encendió la máquina.

—¿Cómo te has sentido? —preguntó la profesional.

—Muy bien —respondió ella, sintiendo la maquinilla moviéndose en su piel.

—¿Papá está contento?

—Más que nunca —contestó él enseguida.

Bella lo buscó y le besó el pecho.

—Oh, porque miren, qué bello bebé.

Cuando ambos miraron a la pantalla, sintieron la inmensa sensación de poder tenerlo en frente. Su carita se mostraba sin problemas, algo abrazado a sí mismo.

—Está perfecto —les dijo, tranquilizándolos—. Se mueve muy libremente. Creo que será un pequeño dichoso.

—Está nadando el bollito —dijo Edward, emocionado hasta las lágrimas.

Bella quería ser la mejor mamá del mundo, así como Renée lo había sido con ella. Sabía que con Edward, eso sería posible, no tenía dudas al respecto.

—Tienen un bollito muy gordito —señaló la doctora—. Oh, y creo que tendrán que elegir entre nombres muy pronto.

Los dos pestañearon.

—Papá tendrá que cuidar de dos mujeres muy lindas —añadió.

La sonrisa de Edward era entre incredulidad y dicha. ¿Dos mujeres había dicho? Miró a Bella y ella se mordió el labio inferior, acariciando su quijada masculina con intensa dulzura.

—¿Eso quiere decir que tendremos una niña? —inquirió.

—Una niña —repitió Bella, esta vez mirando a la pantalla.

Supo ahí que no iba a repetir la historia que habían tenido que tener sus padres junto a ella, que no iba a permitir que ningún hombre la hiciera sufrir y que le iba a inculcar el amor para que lo viviera libre, sin miedo alguno a sufrir. Iba a ser la chiquita más feliz del universo, porque sus padres ya lo eran.

—Estoy tan feliz —afirmó Edward, besando la mejilla de su Gruñona.

—Y yo —respondió Bella, cerrando los ojos mientras imaginaba su carita y a Edward junto a ellas, haciéndolas irremediablemente felices como se habían propuesto.

Era el mejor comienzo del mundo.

.

Edward acomodó el nuevo vestido que le había comprado a su hija y miró a Bella, que estaba abrazando el regalo que él le había hecho antes del accidente, mientras dormía profundamente sobre la cama que compartían en su nueva casa, a las afueras de Londres. Él se sentó a su lado y la besó, sacándole una sonrisa entre sueños. Estuvo un largo rato mirando su expresión de paz, una que tenía desde que salió del hospital y volvieron a dormir juntos.

Miró el calendario y se sorprendió de la rapidez del tiempo. Su pequeña ya pasaba las treinta semanas. La barriga de Bella la aguardaba con calor y siempre estaba acariciándola, como si quisiera conocerla ya. Edward también quería hacerlo, y enseguida la besó ahí.

Iba a llamarse Reneesme Carlie Cullen. Cuando se lo comunicaron a sus abuelos, fue un llanto imposible de evitar, estaban tan contentos, en especial Charlie, con quien las cosas entre él y su hija iban bien, más de lo que alguna vez pensó. Eso también lo hacía feliz.

—Hey, Nessie —le susurró, siguiendo el recorrido hasta el ombligo de su Bella—. ¿Mamá te tuvo mucho tiempo jugando?

Le gustaba llamarla Nessie, lo que Bella odiaba. Con frecuencia se lo decía para molestarla, porque verla gruñir era algo que lo volvía loco.

—No le llames Nessie —refunfuñó ella, despertando.

Edward se rio.

—No es un monstruo —añadió, restregándose los ojos.

—Su papá lo es y aún así lo amas —respondió él, acercándose para besarla con pasión.

—Mentira, no eres un monstruo.

Edward se acomodó a su lado y Bella se acomodó en su pecho.

—No voy a poder sacarte ese apodo nunca, ¿cierto?

—No, lo siento, me encanta ver que te enojas por eso.

Bella se rio y le acarició los labios.

—¿Estabas haciendo los ejercicios que le dejé al fisioterapeuta? —inquirió ella.

Edward llevaba tres meses de terapia intensiva de alto impacto, todo ideado por su novia, la mejor fisiatra que alguna vez conoció. Los resultados eran impactantes y posiblemente podría volver a jugar en tres meses más, al menos como entrenamiento. Lo malo para el equipo es que él quería quedarse con su Bella y su Bollito todo el tiempo que pudiera. Viajar lo había prohibido y solo quería estar en casa con ambas, al menos hasta que Nessie cumpliera un año y medio.

—Claro que sí, mandona —le susurró, dándole un beso esquimal.

Ella se rio.

—Será tu último ciclo, disfrútalo.

—Solo si estás tú conmigo.

Bella suspiró.

—No sé si quieran verme ahí, no después de que los mandé al carajo al verse todos expuestos por los medios.

El hecho de que hubieran despedido a Bella del equipo médico de la selección adulta de soccer inglés hizo que todo explotara. El repudio hacia las decisiones machistas de los que comandaban todo esto llevó a muchas repercusiones y ellos tuvieron que implorarle que volviera, pero se negó. Su orgullo era demasiado grande cuando se trataba de sus principios.

—¿Y si te digo que otra selección quiere tenerte? ¿Lo intentarías?

Bella frunció el ceño, mientras Edward se levantaba de la cama y buscaba la tablet. Cuando la encendió y encontró lo que cierto grupo de mujeres hicieron a favor de la Dra. Swan, se lo mostró, sacándole un grito de sorpresa.

La selección femenina de soccer inglés había hecho una protesta en medio de la cancha para que el machismo arraigado en el rubro se acabara. El ícono había sido Bella, a quien consideraban una profesional intachable que solo fue removida por haber tenido relación con uno de los jugadores.

—¿Eso hicieron ellas? —preguntó, muy emocionada.

—Sí. Y han creado campañas. Ellas te quieren en su equipo y, sorpresa, son solo mujeres.

Bella se rio.

—Pero… estoy embarazada.

—¿Y? Bollito te dará muchas fuerzas para seguir demostrando que eres fascinante.

Ella lo abrazó y lo llenó de besos.

—Es tan lindo cuando las mujeres nos apoyamos.

Él le acarició el rostro.

—Es lo que debemos enseñarle a nuestra pequeña.

Asintió y se recostó.

.

Tanya lloraba en medio del estrado, sabiendo que iba a pasar cerca de cinco años en prisión por abuso sexual y uso de sustancias ilícitas en perjuicio de otro individuo. Jacob estaba atrás, masticando su propio odio interior producto de la condena de dos años y medio que tendría en su contra. Además de eso, ambos debían pagar una millonaria indemnización, lo que iría a favor del centro oncológico de Londres.

—Lo logramos —le susurró Edward a Bella, quien no dejaba de tomar su mano.

Ella apoyó su cabeza junto a su brazo y cerró los ojos, muy en paz. Ya no sentía lástima por Tanya ni tampoco recordaba los buenos momentos, comprendió que con Alice, su hija, su madre y Rose, había mujeres que valían mucho la pena para seguir estando unidas en sororidad.

—Sí, lo logramos.

El juez levantó la sesión y Tanya fue llevada inmediatamente hacia el camión para la Máxima Seguridad, mientras que Jacob demoró en levantarse. Bella, que tenía guardada la piedra de decirle todo delante de sus ojos, caminó con rabia para poder hacerle frente, mientras Edward corría para no permitir que eso le generara estrés innecesario.

—Tienes lo que mereces, Jacob Black —espetó, queriendo arrancarle la cabeza—. Eso y mucho más.

El tipo la miró con odio.

—Sigue creyendo que eres digna de todo esto, puta —la insultó mientras lo empujaban con las esposas—. Estoy seguro que ese hijo ni siquiera es de Edward.

La furia del jugador creció tanto que no demoró ni dos segundos en ir hasta él, evadir a los guardias y darle un fuerte puñetazo. Jacob no pudo sostenerse y cayó, y antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, Edward tomó a Bella de su mano y la alejó.

—Se lo merecía —espetó.

Bella lo abrazó.

—Cálmate. No me afecta lo que un hombre como él diga de mí.

—Lo sé, es… Se lo merecía —repitió.

—Lo único importante es que se hizo justicia y que todos esos hermosos pequeños del centro del cáncer recibirán dinero para ellos.

Edward respiró hondo y cuando iba a decirle que estaba de acuerdo, Bella se retorció.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Reneesme me ha dejado sin aliento —jadeó—. Se movió muy fuerte.

Él se rio.

—Quiere salir pronto.

—Que ni se atreva, que le queda aún.

—¿Vamos a celebrar?

—Contigo siempre.

.

Cuando Bella vio el parte de bodas de Alice y Jasper, su sonrisa se enanchó. Lo tenía guardado en la mesita de noche, porque le hacía muy feliz que sus amigos fueran a casarse.

Terminó de ponerse el arete y con una inmensa alegría, se miró al espejo.

—Ya son treinta y siete semanas, Bollito, ¿cuánto falta para conocerte, bonita? —le preguntó, tocándose la panza.

El chofer llegó a buscarla y ella se sintió como si estuviera en un cuento de hadas. Sabía que iba a encontrarse con Edward, pero los nervios se la comían por dentro. Al subirse, se quedó un momento mirando el paisaje del que se convirtió en su lugar, ciudad a la que no quería volver y lugar al que no pensó pertenecer, no hasta ahora.

Definitivamente, el destino siempre tenía un as bajo la manga.

Al llegar al London Eye, con el lugar accesible solo para ella, supo que su Engreído había elegido el sitio correcto.

Cuando se bajó no lo vio, así que esperó, sintiendo el viento contra su cara.

Los minutos pasaban y los recuerdos seguían en su mente haciéndole sonreír.

La doctora se tocaba la barriga abombada y miraba hacia el London Eye con el inmenso atisbo de emoción en su corazón. Estaban ahí nuevamente, ahí donde todo gritaba amor, pero también recuerdos de aquellos instantes en que todo era… dolor.

Sintió que le recorrían la columna con un dedo y ella enseguida cerró sus ojos, con la emoción fragante en la garganta.

—Te ves tan hermosa —le susurró al oído, bañándola de dicha.

Cuando se giró y lo vio, tan guapo y tan feliz, sin daños producto de tan horrible suceso, con cada espacio de su cuerpo intacto y lleno de vida, no pudo evitar abrazarse a él. Edward la recibió y sonrió, ansioso por besarla.

—Se está moviendo —afirmó ella, buscando su mano para que tocara.

Edward jadeó y pudo disfrutar de los piecitos de su bebé, acomodándose en el lugar en el que ya no podía estirarse como antes.

—Ya quiero conocer a nuestra bebé —masculló, emocionado hasta el interior.

No era primera vez que se sentía a flor de piel, pero se sentía como si así fuera.

—Pesa demasiado, creo que explotaré —afirmó, riéndose mientras juntaba su nariz con la suya, empinándose.

Edward le tomó la barbilla con suavidad y la besó. Al sentir sus labios junto a los suyos, sintió también el peso del anillo que llevaba en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo, como si le pidiera a gritos que se lo entregara. Él tragó, sabiendo que su gruñona iba a conocerlo. Solo esperaba que le dijera que sí, porque lo que más ansiaba era que fuera su esposa.

—Las amo, de verdad, son todo lo que quiero en mi vida —le dijo.

—Yo también los amo, como no tienes idea.

Se dieron un último beso y él tomó su mano.

—¿Vamos arriba?

Ella asintió.

Cuando Bella se encontró con la mesa para dos, fue inútil aguantarse el llanto. Estaba muy sensible producto de Reneesme, pero los recuerdos también se sentían con más intensidad.

—Hice tus favoritos. Sé que sigues con los antojos de camarones.

Bella rio.

—Es Nessie, no yo.

—¿La has llamado Nessie?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró.

—Ya lo asumí. Todos la llaman como el monstruito holandés. Tendré que acostumbrarme.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos y le dio un par de vueltas mientras se reían.

—A comer —dijo al fin, bajándola y separándole la silla para que ella pudiera sentarse.

Comieron a gusto lo que el mismo Edward preparó para su Bella, y ni hablar de cómo ella disfrutó cada bocado. En un momento creyó que había comido mucho, porque la barriga comenzó a pesarle, pero no le dio importancia, Nessie se movía más que nunca y parecía que daba brincos en su interior.

—Auch —exclamó al terminar de comer.

—¿Qué ocurre, amor? —preguntó Edward, preocupándose.

—Nada, solo he comido mucho. Por Dios, ¿cuánto habré subido?

Edward se rio.

—Te ves idéntica a como siempre: hermosa.

Él se levantó y le tendió su mano.

—¿Quieres acompañarme a mirar el paisaje? —inquirió.

—Claro que sí.

Cuando se levantó, volvió a sentir un peso fuerte en su pelvis.

Nessie estaba loca.

Cuando ellos se acercaron al espacio de la ventana y miraron el hermoso lugar, Edward aprovechó que ella estaba distraída en cómo la lluvia caía con fuerza y sacó la caja de terciopelo azul oscuro, agachándose sin que se diera cuenta.

—Bella —la llamó.

Al girarse, Bella lo vio con la rodilla en el suelo, mirándola con los ojos brillantes mientras sostenía un hermoso anillo brillante con muchas piedrecillas a su alrededor.

—Edward…

—Isabella Marie Swan —comenzó diciendo, sintiendo el fuerte latir de su corazón—, conocerte ha sido uno de los mayores placeres que he tenido en mi vida. Al principio fue una lucha incansable, con tanto que sentir, con tantos malentendidos, miedos, locuras… Pero nada de lo que pasamos ha sido en vano, porque todos los días me enamoré de ti, más y más. El poder conocerte, saber que detrás de esa máscara de hierro había una mujer con un corazón tan inmenso, capaz de albergar un amor indestructible, uno que me cobijó sin siquiera pensarlo, me hace dar cuenta de que eres la mujer perfecta para mí. Y aunque a veces eres tan gruñona como tú solo sabes serlo, debo serte sincero, es una de las cosas que más me encantan de ti.

Bella se rio mientras su barbilla temblaba.

—Eres todo lo que quiero en esta vida, a ti y a nuestra hija, y sé que es posible que me lances esto a la cabeza porque eres una fiera incansable, pero créeme que te amo, que lo hago con cada parte de mí, y que movería cielo, mar y tierra por hacer todo lo posible porque seas la mujer más feliz del mundo. No quiero hacerte daño, me partiría en dos si fuese el caso, porque para mí hacerlo sería un pecado, porque eres la mujer que quiero en mis brazos para cuidarte y protegerte, no importa la circunstancia. —Tragó, mientras Bella gemía—. Bella, aquí y ahora… quiero preguntarte… si quieres ser mi esposa.

Ella abrió los labios, dispuesta a responder con las emociones volviéndola loca, pero en ese mismo instante, sintió que un fuerte dolor la penetraba por toda la espina, clavándola la barriga.

—¡Dios mío! —exclamó, retorciéndose.

Edward la tomó entre sus brazos, sin entender qué pasaba, preocupado y angustiado.

—Bella, dime qué ocurre.

—Me duele mucho. —Lo miró a los ojos.

Era como si las paredes de su útero estuvieran estrangulándola.

—Creo que Nessie quiere salir —gimió, agarrándose de su camisa.

—Mierda. Bollito travieso —dijo para sí mismo—. Llamaré a la Dra. Hills, espérame un momento.

Se sacó rápidamente el móvil del bolsillo mientras Bella se acomodaba en el asiento. Los dolores habían cesado un momento, pero tan pronto como se fueron, volvieron, haciéndola sudar.

—Sí, estaremos allá en veinte minutos. ¿Todo estaría listo así sea el caso? Perfecto —dijo.

Cuando cortó, corrió hacia Bella y le ayudó a pararse.

—Carajo, esto duele más de lo que pensé —gimió ella, comenzando a sudar.

—Solo tienes que respirar muy profundo. Iremos a donde prometimos en veinte minutos, aguanta, ¿sí?

Ella asintió y dejó que él la tomara entre sus brazos, esperando a que bajaran del London Eye. Cuando lo lograron, se fue corriendo al coche, la metió en él y se puso a manejar a gran velocidad, nervioso porque Nessie estaba a punto de llegar.

.

Bella sudaba de manera profusa y se tomaba la barriga como si no supiera qué hacer. Dolía tanto que por un segundo sintió que no podía más.

—Edward, me duele —gimió, mirándolo.

—Ya estamos llegando, amor, tranquila.

El corazón del jugador brincaba en su pecho, sentía que iba a salírsele por la boca.

Cuando vio que la entrada estaba expedita hacia la clínica de parto _natural_, él aumentó la velocidad y se introdujo hasta ella, donde ya la estaban esperando. Los gritos de Bella resultaban desgarradores, pero en ningún momento separó su mano de la de su engreído jugador. Lo necesitaba consigo.

La Dra. Hills preparó el campo, todos reunidos en la naturaleza, y la posicionó, no sin antes asegurarse de que estuviera en perfecto estado para el parto natural.

—No te vayas, ¿bueno? —le suplicó a Edward.

Él negó mientras la miraba a los ojos.

—Jamás.

Bella estaba rodeada de personas preocupadas por ella, pero solo le importaba él. Nessie quería salir y pujaba para ayudarla, pero dolía tanto que no sabía cómo.

—Respira —le susurró su jugador—. Todo saldrá bien, solo respira.

Bella hizo lo que le decía y de a poco comenzó a sentir que algo en su interior iba desgarrándola.

—¡Ya la estoy viendo! —le informó la Dra. Hills.

—Vamos, amor, solo un poco más —instó Edward, apretando aún más sus dedos.

Bella aplicó todas sus fuerzas y dejó que cada músculo hiciera su trabajo, expulsando a una Nessie viva, chillando con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones permitían. Cuando ella sintió que la agonía cesaba, reemplazada por la dicha de escuchar la existencia de su hija, fue inevitable que sonriera.

—Tenemos a una adorable nenita —dijo la doctora, permitiendo que el personal de atención le hiciera los cuidados rápidos, la abrigara y luego la llevaran con sus padres.

Bella alzó sus brazos, queriendo estrecharla, y cuando la tuvo en su regazo, ella no pudo contener el llanto. Era rosadita, con una mata de cabello cobre en su cabecita, tal como el de su papá.

—Dios mío, es hermosa —sollozó, tocándole la mejilla y juntando su rostro con el suyo.

Edward le besó la frente a su Bella y luego hizo lo mismo que ella, acariciarle la mejilla a su hija.

En su segundo, Nessie se removió y abrió sus ojos, mirando a papá y a mamá con la viveza en sus cuencas: eran castaños como los de su madre.

—Hola, preciosa —le canturreó Bella.

—Es nuestra niña, ¿te das cuenta? —inquirió Edward, sintiéndose dichoso—. Será tan fuerte como tú.

—Y tenaz como tú —añadió ella, mirándola un segundo y luego dirigiéndose a su engreído.

Se besaron, llenos de dicha. Nessie se removió y olió a mamá, buscando su pecho y cobijo.

—Sí, quiero —respondió Bella, sorprendiéndolo.

Edward estuvo un largo rato pensando en lo que significaba eso, hasta que recordó lo que estaba sucediendo antes que a Nessie se le ocurriera nacer.

—Quiero ser tu esposa, Edward.

Él se rio y luego hizo un mohín, con las lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas. Tanteó el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y encontró la cajita, sacándola con las manos temblorosas. Bella le mostró su mano libre mientras sujetaba a su pequeña, y Edward deslizó el anillo poco a poco mientras se miraban.

—Te amo, mi Engreído.

—Y yo a ti, mi Gruñona.

Se quedaron mirando y luego se abrazaron, mientras Reneesme vivía el momento junto a papá y a mamá, disfrutando de lo que significaba estar con ellos. Nada los perturbaba, nada lo haría desde ahora en adelante, eran felices y eso necesitaban, solo ellos, juntos, con cada espacio de su corazón dispuestos a aprender y a entender que la vida se componía de cicatrices, pero también de hermosos momentos, como los que estaban viviendo.

Todo había comenzado en el terreno de juego, donde la vida les dio una oportunidad llena de aprendizajes. Ahora tenían a su hija, a quien iban a enseñarles el amor que ellos compartían, dispuestos a abrirle el mundo que merecía, uno que se llamaba felicidad.

Eran todo lo que necesitaban.

* * *

**_Buenas tardes, les traigo el capítulo final, sí, la última parte, de lo que es esta locura que comenzó hace unos meses atrás. ¿Qué decir? Me emociona, no saben cuánto, hacer crecer a tus personajes es hacerte crecer a ti mismo, y de verdad crecí con ellos. Tuvieron una preciosa pequeña, y aunque sí, las hice sufrir pensando lo peor, ¿cómo hacerlo? Merecían tener esa plenitud. Cada uno de ellos llevó consigo un camino de conocimiento respecto de sí mismo, pero también como pareja. Me parece importante también destacar la importancia de nosotras, como mujeres, apoyarnos. En este caso, la realidad de Bella no dista de la que muchas hemos enfrentado, condicionadas por la enemistad entre mujeres, no tomando en cuenta que el enemigo para nosotras es la sociedad. Bella fue víctima de su amiga, por los celos, la envidia, las ganas de sobresalir en un lugar en el que Bella ya lo hacía por cuenta propia, amando y queriéndose. Alice representó una parte hermosa de lo que significa la amistad, sus palabras son reales, son lo que debemos ser, no destruirnos. Lamentablemente sí, existe eso y no se podrá cambiar, pero en este caso, Bella aprendió que, siendo mujeres, debemos apoyarnos, y Alice le dio el hombro que más necesitaba. Edward representa cómo un hombre nos quiere, apoya, lucha... Es un hombre tan bueno. La vida como jugador es difícil, la fama lo es, las malas intenciones son pan de cada día, pero él es capaz de todo, porque ama, y amando somos libres en medio de un sinfín de emociones puras. Bueno, nada más quiero decirles gracias por acompañarme, por ser parte de esto que significa tanto para mí. Y bien, nos queda el epílogo, y me imagino que tienen preguntas que les gustaría resolver. ¡Cuéntenme qué les pareció! Ya saben cómo me gusta leerlas_**

**_Un especial agradecimiento a Melina, por sostener a esta autora que, a veces, ya no puede más. Te agradezco que puedas acompañarme en otra historia, no sabes cuánto significa para mí_**

**_Agradecer también a mis moderadoras, aquellas que están siempre al pie del cañón. Ustedes saben quiénes son_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de viridianaconticruz, DanitLuna, Valevalverde57, Pam Malfoy Black, jenni317, Noriitha, CazaDragones, Conni Stew, DannyVasquezP, Mayraargo25, Mss Brightside, Belli sean dwyer, florcitacullen1, ariyasy, freedom2604, Valentina Paez, Chiqui Covet, cavendano13, Brenda Cullenn, VeroG, debynoe12, Josi, Andre22twi, Luisa huiniguir, jhanulita, krisr0405, calia19, Lore562, AndreaSL, Joa Castillo, Liz Vidal, Dominic Muoz Leiva, georginiuxa, ELIZABETH, Aidee Bells, Diana Hurtarte, Jocelyn, Ceci Machin, Valeeecu, patymdn, Ivette marmolejo, Coni, AnabellaCS, GabySS501, hanna1441, A k, Rero96, michi'cullen, Yoliki, alejandra1987, Nat Cullen, Mela Masen, SeguidoradeChile, LoreVab, catableu, Angelus285, danielapavezparedes, MariaL8, barbya95, Pili, crazzyRR, Tina Lightwood, Liliana Macias, NarMaVeg, PatyMC, Fernanda21, dayana ramirez, damaris14, Sabrina, Gibel, Kriss, Tata XOXO, MaleCullen, Diana2GT, Marianacs, Duniis, Tereyasha Mooz, Flor Santana, Alimrobsten, Milacacereas11039, Diana, Bitah, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, Santa, Heart on winter, monze urie, Abigail, Maye, Alexandra Nash, Nelly McCarthy, joabruno, CeCiegarcia, Vanex, AniluBelikov,morales13roxy, LicetSalvatore, rjnavajas, jupy, miop, lalyrobsten, LuAnka, Cristina, JMMA, Kamile PattzCullen, morenita88, Pancardo, Melania, catalinaacarreno, FlorVillu, Jeli, Smedina, Gladys Nilda, Vanina Iliana, Dinorah Murguia, Markeniris, seelie lune, Rose Hernndez, beakis, nydiac10, carlita16, johanna22, Ilucena928, isbella cullen's swan, twilightter, Lizdayanna, Twilightsecretlove, camilitha cullen, kaja0507, Elmi, lunadragneel15, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Srita Cullen brandon, ValeH1996, Yesenia Tovar, keith86, valentinadelafuente, akire33, Iza, Andrea, kathlenayala, GAN, YessyVL13, rosycanul10, BreezeCullenSwan, may jhonson D, saraipineda44, MasenSwan, almacullenmasen, Miriam oyarce, angi marie cullen, liduvina, beatrizalejandrabecerraespinoza, Robaddict18, Sandoval Violeta, NadiaGarcia, Jeli, ROMINA19, merodeadores1996, Maca Ugarte Diaz, angryc, sool21, Lucero Isabel, Lau Riera Alvare, Reva4, Joa venezuela y Guest, espero volver a leerlas a todas nuevamente, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable para mí, no saben la alegría que me dan, es inmenso_**

**_Recuerden que si dejan un review recibirán un adelanto exclusivo del próximo capítulo vía mensaje privado, y si no tienen cuenta, solo deben dejar su correo, palabra por palabra separada, de lo contrario no se verá_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo de facebook que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarás a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo debes responder las preguntas y podrás ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


	20. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la historia es completamente mía. Está PROHIBIDA su copia, ya sea parcial o total. Di NO al plagio. CONTIENE ESCENAS SEXUALES + 18.**

* * *

**Dedicado a Coni, Yoliki, Belli swan dwyer, CazaDragones, Pam Malfoy Black, Valevalverde57, Nat Cullen, Milacaceres11039, Kamile PattzCullen, cavendano13, patymdn, Liliana Macias, Reva4, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Ilucena928, catableu, saraipineda44, Tereyasha Mooz, Liz Vidal, Noriitha, NadiaGarcia, Mayraargo25, VeroG, Srita Cullen brandon, Jeli, JMMA, Gladys Nilda, GabySS501, Mel. ACS, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Abigail, A k, isbella cullen's swan, Vanina Iliana, karina, SeguidoradeChile, FlorVillu, Olga Javier Hdez, kathlenayala, Josi, morales13roxy, sool21, Retia, seelie lune, twilightter**

**Capítulo beteado por Melina Aragón: Beta del grupo Élite Fanfiction.**

**Link del grupo:**

**www. facebook groups / elite . fanfiction /**

**Epílogo**

Nessie aplaudía mientras Edward intentaba darle la comida. Era difícil, si era la pequeña más risueña y más distraída del mundo.

Idéntica a papá.

Ahí no había televisión, en ese hogar que habían construido. Ya no estaban en Londres, al menos no donde solían frecuentar. Bella y Edward habían decidido alejarse para evitar los ojos ajenos, aquellos que casi les hicieron perder su amor, ese que comenzó como una explosión y, bueno, seguía así.

—Vamos, abre esa boquita —le pedía Edward mientras escuchaban la suave música ambiente.

Y, en cambio, Nessie sonreía y reía a la vez, marcando unos hoyuelos preciosos en el intenso contemplar de un padre orgulloso por su nenita.

—No puedo creer que ya mañana tengas un año —susurró él, acariciando su mejilla con suavidad.

—Pa —dijo, derritiendo al jugador.

La tomó entre sus brazos y Nessie lo abrazó, queriendo también jugar con sus brazos, hipnotizada por sus tatuajes.

Idéntica a mamá.

En ese momento sintieron el sonido de la puerta, llamando la atención de ambos. Cuando escuchaban aquello, ambos acababan con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esperándola con la alegría a flor de piel. Bueno, Nessie deseaba mucho a su mamá, siempre, pero Edward lo hacía con la mujer, con quien no perdía el deseo y el intenso amor que día tras día los hacía dementes.

—¡Ya estoy aquí! —exclamó, bufando con las mejillas rojas.

Cuando Bella entró y los vio abrazados, sintió que derretía aún más los pocos rastros de escudo gélido que le quedaban en su interior. Ya eran mínimos, pero cuando los miraba sentía que los sepultaba aún más en el pasado, sabiendo que ellos eran todo lo que necesitaba en su vida y nada más.

—¡Ma! ¡Ma! —exclamaba Nessie, abriendo y cerrando sus manitos regordetas para alcanzar a Bella.

Ella corrió hasta su pequeña y la cobijó, haciéndole arrullos mientras la nena buscaba acomodarse en donde más sentía su olor. Bella suspiró, poniendo su mano en la diminuta espalda de Nessie y escondió su rostro en su corto cuellito, dándole besitos. La amaba tanto, tanto, tanto… Ni siquiera tenía palabras para expresar lo que significaba tenerla, tampoco cómo era que una mujer podía sentir algo así, pero ahí estaba el fruto de la creación que Edward y ella habían hecho. La amaba, no había más, lo era todo y cada instante le permitía seguir creciendo.

No tardó en sentir los brazos de Edward, recorriendo su vientre y luego juntando su pecho con su espalda. Eso también le hizo cerrar sus ojos de dicha y echar la cabeza hacia atrás para sentirlo.

—Te extrañábamos ya —susurró, acercándose para darle un beso en el hombro.

Bella se giró y vio al hombre que amaba, sano, fuerte, perfecto… Aún tenía en mente aquello que ocurrió. Los recuerdos seguían ardiendo, pero eran pasado, y estaba agradecida de que ahora estuviera con ellas. De solo imaginar que su destino hubiera sido diferente, no acompañándolas a ella y a su pequeña, se le apretaba el corazón. Pero no, estaba ahí, dispuesto a amarlas, tan jodidamente guapo, tan fuerte, tan vivaz y tan engreído como siempre.

Sonrió y le movió las pestañas, coqueta ante la imagen de su jugador. Él no pudo resistirse y la besó, sacándole un intenso suspiro de hambre y sí, lujuria. Nessie era testigo del amor y del fuego que desprendía de ellos, por lo que siempre aplaudía, dichosa. No había nada de malo en ver a papá y a mamá siendo lo que eran, dos almas llenas de locura que se necesitaban el uno con el otro. Y sí, se amaban de manera tan intensa que apenas y podían respirar sin estar lejos.

—¿Mucho? —preguntó Bella, pasando sus manos por el pecho de su jugador.

—¿Me ves la cara de desesperación? —susurró contra sus labios.

El rostro de Nessie apareció de pronto, metiéndose entre los dos para repartir besitos por montón. Los dos se rieron y acabaron apretando sus regordetas mejillas, uno a cada lado.

Nessie era una nenita cariñosa y añoraba los brazos de ambos con desesperación. Y, bueno, también amaba con fervor a sus cuatro abuelos y a sus tíos favoritos: Jasper y Alice. Aunque jamás se perdía las jugarretas de todas las hermanas de Edward.

—¿Buen día en el trabajo? —preguntó él, dándole una nalgada.

Bella se rio, preparada para la hora de la cena. Se quitó el abrigo y se quedó con Nessie entre sus brazos

—Los pequeños estuvieron muy felices. Ni me digas cómo saltaban con los payasos. Y yo que los odio tanto.

Edward la escuchaba desde la encimera, preparándole algo para comer. Estaba disfrutando de la temporada sin juego, quedándose con sus mujeres en casa para luego preparar la temporada previa a lo que significaba la próxima copa. Si bien, a todo el equipo le costó un dineral mantenerlo en él, incluido el club de soccer inglés que era capaz de todo por mantenerlo, Edward se hizo de rogar por varios meses antes de responder un "sí". En realidad, no quería volver, era orgulloso, y se habían atrevido a tocar a su Bella en el instante en que actuaron con la cobardía de sacarla de su trabajo solo porque se habían enamorado. Por poco y lo pierden pero de no ser por Bella, que lo persuadió para aceptar la oferta, él jamás habría vuelto.

Isabella, por su lado, había comenzado a trabajar en una investigación que probaba las diferentes drogas aplicadas en la quimioterapia de los pequeños. Ella se encargaba de trabajar con una gran hemato-oncóloga que había conocido, mientras que su labor se dedicaba a dar terapia de rehabilitación a los pequeños que habían tenido secuelas producto de la enfermedad. Era fascinante para ella poder verlos sonreír, situación que siempre la hacía remontarse a esos momentos en los que ella sufrió el mismo padecimiento.

—¿Cómo estuvo el día con papá? —le preguntó a Nessie, que la miraba con sus gigantes ojos marrones.

Su hija la contemplaba con amor. Para ella no había nadie como mamá.

—Jugamos todo el día. Lamento si el peinado no le quedó bien, pero sabes que apenas y tiene cabello —señaló Edward, algo avergonzado de no tener las habilidades que tenía el suyo con sus hermanas a la hora de crear peinados.

Bella caminó con su hija en brazos y se acercó a él desde la espalda, juntando sus labios cerca de sus fuertes músculos. Cerró sus ojos y lo olió unos segundos, los que fueron interrumpidos por él, que se dio la vuelta para besarle la frente y luego los labios.

—Es suficiente con todo lo que haces, recuérdalo, no seas tan perfeccionista. Con ser engreído como papá es suficiente.

Se rio y le sujetó la barbilla.

—Debo admitir que es difícil, pero lo que haces tú lo es aún más. Te admiro, eres la mujer más inteligente que conozco.

Iban a volver a besarse, pero ella recibió una llamada de parte de un número que se repetía con frecuencia. Cuando vio la pantalla, quiso cancelarla, pero Edward tomó su muñeca, instándola a que no lo hiciera y aceptara la llamada.

—Pero…

—Escúchalos.

Suspiró y le entregó a Nessie. Cuando contestó, enseguida sintió la voz de una mujer.

—Buenas tardes, Dra. Swan —dijo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿Hola? ¿Con quién hablo?

—Habla con la nueva directora de la selección juvenil de soccer femenino, Margaret Anderson.

Su ceño se mantuvo fruncido.

—He estado siguiendo su trabajo desde hace un tiempo. En cuanto asumí quería contactarme con usted. Lamento la hora, pero es difícil dar con una respuesta suya durante el día.

Se llevó una mano al pecho.

—Quería hablar con usted y espero no tener una negativa, estaría muy decepcionada, sobre todo si nuestro propósito es tener exclusivamente mujeres en nuestro equipo. Ya sabe, las chicas no quieren hombres desde lo que sucedió con su despido y cómo todo circuló por la prensa… —Hizo una pausa—. Además, el Sr. Cullen nos ha donado el centro de terapia avanzado, ya sabe, cuando se trata de ser mujeres la misma confederación ha limitado los recursos.

Miró a su Engreído, quien parecía estar pendiente de su hija, dejándola en la intimidad de su conversación al teléfono. Cada vez le sorprendía más lo mucho que él entendía lo que costaba ser mujer y en su mundo eso se notaba mucho más.

—Eso no lo sabía —susurré.

—Podemos concertar una reunión para comentarle lo que esperamos ofrecerle y tenerla con nosotras.

Bella se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando si aceptar. Y mientras aquello acontecía, seguía mirando a Edward jugar con su hija mientras revolvía el café que le estaba preparando.

—Lo haré. Tendremos esa reunión.

—Perfecto —exclamó la directora, entusiasta—. Estaremos en contacto.

—Claro que sí.

Cuando cortó, se acercó a Edward y a Nessie, que estaban en lo suyo. Él no le preguntó qué había respondido, lo veía en sus ojos.

—¿Con una de azúcar? —preguntó ella, tomando la taza humeante que le tendía.

—Tal como te gusta.

Sonrieron.

.

Bella leía un libro mientras Nessie se aferraba al pecho, bebiendo la primera leche del día. Hoy iba a ser un día de locos, pero estaba entusiasta. Era el primer cumpleaños de su pequeña. Cuando recordó todo el transcurso de emociones que la habían acompañado durante doce meses exactos, la contempló y vio sus ojitos dormilones mientras mamaba. Tenía las mejillas enrojecidas y regordetas mientras tragaba.

—Qué hermosas se ven —susurró Edward, besando su cuello luego de la ducha.

Él estaba mojado y solo llevaba una toalla amarrada a la cintura.

Bella se giró y lo vio, guapo y masculino, como preparado para la fotografía precisa en una sesión. Dios, la volvía loca.

—Llegará el pastel en media hora —le recordó.

Nessie se soltó del pecho y la contempló, mirando a mamá de forma pacífica.

—¿Crees que le guste su fiesta? —preguntó Bella, pensando en todo lo que iba a suceder durante el día.

Edward sonrió, sabiendo que esa respuesta era muy obvia.

.

Cuando vieron que llegaban los invitados, Bella se acomodó el apretado vestido con la zona inferior de cuero y se movió los anteojos con el fin de quitarse el nerviosismo de ser la anfitriona de la fiesta de cumpleaños de su nenita. El otro anfitrión estaba con Nessie, usando su camisa blanca y sus pantalones apretados y oscuros. A Bella se le desviaron los ojos, yendo directo a sus nalgas duras y redondas, dignas de un jugador de su estirpe. En el instante en que vio a Nessie vestida de osito para darle la bienvenida a los que llegaban, su corazón brincó de intenso amor.

Renesmee vio que llevaban sus cuatro abuelos juntos, con tantos regalos como era posible. En el momento en que se unieron sus cuatro tías, ella movió sus piernitas de alegría mientras aplaudía.

Bella pasó la mano por la espalda baja de su Edward, quien en cuanto la contempló y vio a semejante mujer siendo su esposa, se le aceleró el corazón, enviando sangre hasta… otros lados del cuerpo.

—Oh, vaya —susurró, siendo testigo de la hermosa Isabella que lo acompañaba.

Ella miró a través de sus anteojos y se rio, muy coqueta.

No pudieron seguir hablando, porque los cuatro abuelos se acercaron para saludar. Charlie y Renée se detuvieron para abrazar a su hija, que si bien era menos efusiva a como lo era con su esposo, también les correspondió.

Charlie y Renée estaban volviendo a revivir su romance. Era cosa de verlos para asegurar que estaban muy enamorados. Bella sabía que pronto sería otra boda la de ellos, lo que también era algo que la hacía muy feliz. Era justo que volvieran a vivir su romance como lo que era, algo que no debió morir por situaciones externas y malvadas como lo que casi los rompe a ellos, a Edward y a Bella.

—¡Estás tan bonita! —exclamó Bree, corriendo para abrazar a su sobrinita.

Ellas habían creado un vínculo tan inmenso que no dejaban de estar juntas. Y, bueno, para todos verlas era precioso. Bree estaba llena de esperanzas, era una pequeña vivaz que había dejado atrás ese asfixiante pero necesario tratamiento. Y sí, el cáncer había entrado a remisión y los controles eran cada vez menos frecuentes. Bella, por su experiencia, sabía que tenía todas las posibilidades de cura, solo quedaba seguir siendo parte de su felicidad y ansias de vivir.

Luego de los abuelos, llegaron los amigos de la familia. Cuando Alice y Bella se encontraron, lo primero que hicieron fue correr la una con la otra para abrazarse. Eran un apoyo mutuo, que si bien ya casadas estaban envueltas en esa vida, necesitaban de vez en cuando verse para poder disfrutar de la verdadera amistad entre mujeres. Bella estaba agradecida de tenerla en su vida, así como Alice, que la admiraba de manera sincera y siempre estaba esperando a que siguiera viviendo la vida llena de felicidad. ¿No era esa la verdadera amistad y esencia de una mujer? Vivir instando a la otra a crecer, sabiendo lo difícil que era el mundo ya para ellas respecto a una sociedad tremendamente sexista y que sí, las odiaba por ser eso, mujeres.

—Tengo algo que preguntarte —le susurró ella, algo nerviosa.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Hey, preciosa, ¿vas a saludar a Nessie? —inquirió Jasper, mirándola.

Alice le sonrió.

—Claro que sí. —Acercó sus labios al oído de Bella—. ¿Podemos hablar después?

La aludida asintió, algo contrariada.

Cuando Alice vio a la pequeña Renesmee, no tardó en tomarla en sus brazos y acercar sus labios para besarla con cariño. La adoraba, y ni hablar de Jasper, que enseguida se derritió por ella. Edward y Bella se acercaron mientras los veían contentos, y en menos de un segundo, el engreído la tomó desde la cintura, dejando pequeños besos en su hombro.

—¿Me acompañas a buscar algo? Nessie está rodeada de gente que la ama y la cuidarán.

Bella levantó una de sus cejas.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, notando cómo su esposo le miraba el culo tras el vestido de cuero.

—¿Quieres descubrir si ocurre algo?

Ella apretó los labios para no reírse, sintió que tomaban su mano y que él la llevaba hasta la casa.

Cuando se vieron a solas en medio de la soledad, Edward siguió tirando de ella hasta que se metieron a la habitación. En cuanto cerró la puerta, él tomó su nuca con su mano y la besó de manera hambrienta, sacándole un gemido. Apretó su nalga con fuerza y se juntaron contra la misma pared, rozando sus lenguas.

—No pude soportarlo, este vestido…

—¿No te bastó con esta mañana, cariño? —le preguntó ella, apretando sus muñecas para ejercer su poder.

El juego no había terminado, siempre estaban en aquel terreno en el que su merced se juntaba con las ganas de dominancia, una en la que ahora también les acompañaba el amor.

—Nunca me basta, no contigo, ¿no te lo he dicho ya? —le preguntó al oído, usando su fuerza superior para levantarla desde las nalgas.

Se miraron y juntaron sus frentes, a la vez que Bella buscaba el cinturón de su esposo para deshacer el amarre y liberarlo. Edward ya estaba duro, queriendo hundirse en ella.

—¿No te importa que tengamos que irnos rápido con los demás? Nessie… —decía Bella, abriendo el botón de su pantalón.

—De todas formas tenemos la noche para seguir, sabes que nunca nos contenemos con uno —le dijo mientras le besaba la mandíbula.

Bella sabía que era cierto y moría por fundirse en sus brazos, pero siempre buscaba destrozar su cordura, como antaño, haciéndoselo más difícil. Esta vez simplemente se dejó ir, metiendo su mano para acariciarlo. Edward jadeó y apretó aún más fuerte sus muslos, acomodándose mejor para devorarla. Y entonces, en medio de la locura, él hizo a un lado su ropa interior mientras subía su vestido y se miraban, respirándose, la penetró, alcanzando uno de sus máximos quejidos de necesidad. Era el momento que esperaban, amándose. El jugador la sujetó para que no fuera a caer y la embistió con más fuerza, mientras se deshacía debido a las sensaciones y a la rotunda emoción de sentirse llena por su esposo, su engreído.

—Edward, más fuerte —le pidió, lamiéndole los labios.

Aquello fue música para sus oídos y él aumentó la rapidez y la forma en la que chocaban, sonriéndose de placer, uno que aumentaba a medida que se sentían, unidos uno con el otro, sabiendo cuánto podían seguir disfrutando de lo que eran y de su relación.

—Voy a correrme —dijo él, mordiendo su cuello.

—Edward —gimió Bella, alucinada con la forma en la que sus propias paredes se apropiaban de su miembro, queriendo dejarse ir de la misma manera.

Ella lo apretó, queriendo explotar, y entonces su esposo la acompañó de forma enloquecida, hundiéndose una última vez mientras se dejaba ir, alcanzando el orgasmo al mismo tiempo que Bella. Acabaron entre besos y caricias, sumiéndose en la mera necesidad de mantenerse unidos, disfrutando de cómo latían al mismo compás. Cuando pudieron respirar mejor, sonrieron el uno con el otro, todavía juntos.

—Nunca me contengo contigo —susurró el jugador.

—Jamás lo hagas, mi amor, sabes cuánto me gusta tu locura.

Se abrazaron, conteniendo el aliento y luego sintiéndose aún más.

—Te amo, Gruñona —le dijo al oído.

—Y yo te amo a ti, Engreído.

Se volvieron a reír.

—Creo que debemos volver, somos padres ahora.

Bella abrió sus ojos de par en par.

—Sí… ¡Nessie! Oh… —Se bajó de sus brazos y se acomodó el vestido junto a la ropa interior, sin detenerse en ver su aspecto en el momento—. ¡Tengo que ir! Ay, me siento mala madre.

—No lo eres —le respondió—, en realidad, ese soy yo, que te insto a hacer locuras.

Edward tampoco se detuvo a ver su aspecto, simplemente fue dando brincos mientras se abrochaba el pantalón.

Cuando salieron, se dieron cuenta que todos los esperaban, incluida Jessica con su novia, los otros jugadores y más familiares con sus pequeños para la fiesta de Nessie. Bella notó que miraban su labial desparramado y su cabello aleonado, así como la camisa medio abierta y la cremallera con el hueco para la vista de todos los presentes.

—Par de sucios —destacó Jasper, riendo sin parar.

Garrett fue abrazarlos mientras los molestaba, a la par de los demás, que no dejaban de reír.

—Nuestra Nessie tiene unos padres muy fogosos, ¿no crees, nena? —dijo Renée, que tenía a su nieta entre sus brazos.

—Mamá, calla —le pidió Bella, tapándose las mejillas.

Edward veía cómo Charlie lo fulminaba con la mirada, olvidándose que su hija pasaba de los treinta y que, además, ya estaba casada.

—No me arrepiento de nada —le susurró él al oído, abrazándola con cariño.

Bella suspiró y se acabó riendo junto a los demás.

—Yo tampoco.

.

Nessie veía las velas alrededor del inmenso pastel rosa con unicornios y mariposas, fascinada. Sus inmensos ojos marrones relucían viendo cómo todos cantaban a su alrededor, sujeta de papá, que le cantaba al oído, mientras Bella se agachaba para mirarla, instándola a seguir sonriendo.

—¡Feliz cumpleaños, Nessie, que los cumplas feliz! —finalizaron, aplaudiendo ante la risueña nenita.

Edward y Bella soplaron por ella y Nessie los imitó, sacándoles carcajadas a todos. Al instante hundieron un dedo en el pastel y se lo dieron a su pequeña, que quedó encantada ante el sabor. Era su primera vez con azúcar y bueno, la última hasta un buen tiempo.

Charlie se la llevó para que ellos pudieran cortar el pastel para todos, cantándole como si se tratara de Bella cuando era una pequeñita. Aquella imagen la hizo perderse un buen tiempo y su padre se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba.

—Me recuerda tanto a ti —dijo él.

—La amas tanto —susurró.

—Tanto como te amo a ti, hija. Estoy orgulloso de lo que eres.

—Gracias, papá. Te amo —dijo, algo ruborizada.

A Charlie siempre que le escuchaba decir eso, se le desbocaba el corazón.

Los dos estaban aprendiendo a sanar y a llevar esos errores al aprendizaje. A veces era difícil, pero estaban empecinados en sentir que, paso a paso, iban a mejorar.

Alice la tomó de la mano y le pidió que se alejaran un momento. Necesitaba hablar. Bella fue con ella, lamiéndose un dedo, y pestañeó a la espera.

—Me estás asustando —susurró.

Su amiga se mordió el labio.

—¿Qué debo tomar? —inquirió.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué?

—Para… —Suspiró—. Ay, estoy embarazada —dijo rápidamente.

La Dra. Swan levantó las cejas y se llevó las manos a los labios.

—¡Estás…!

—Shh… Que no se lo he contado a Jasper —susurró.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque hoy tenemos una cena especial y… quiero contárselo, pero estoy tan nerviosa porque es mi primera vez y…

—Ay —gimió Bella, sintiendo que lloraba—. Estoy tan feliz.

Alice la abrazó.

—Y yo. Moría por contártelo, es que… no sé, me siento tan nueva en esto. Y ya tengo diez semanas, ¿puedes creerlo?

Bella solo quería brincar por su amiga.

—Ácido fólico y… y… ¡Muchas vitaminas! Te las recetaré cuanto antes y te daré con mi ginecólogo, ¡es fantástico! —exclamó ella, abrazándola nuevamente.

—Gracias, Bella, por ser mujer y tan buena amiga.

Ella sonrió.

—Gracias a ti, que me apoyaste cuando más lo necesitaba.

.

Nessie se había quedado dormida en los brazos de mamá, moviendo su chupón lentamente. Bella la olía, maravillada, mientras que Edward las abrazaba a la vez que se bebía una sola copa de vino, escuchando lo que los demás hablaban. En medio de aquello, sus besos aparecieron, haciendo sonreír a su esposa, que en menos de un segundo se acomodó en su pecho.

—Estoy orgulloso de los dos —le susurró, sacándole un suspiro—. Lo hicimos, es nuestro primer día y es maravilloso a pesar de que Nessie hizo pipí en mi cara y luego vomitó. Creo que amo ser padre.

Bella se rio a carcajadas y lo besó.

—Eres el mejor papá del mundo. Y el mío me dio el mejor ejemplo para encontrar a un hombre capaz de todo por los suyos, incluso sufrir en silencio para no hacernos daño —murmuró, mirándolo y sonriéndole, viendo cómo abrazaba a Renée, que le daba besos suaves.

—Y tú la mejor madre del mundo. Y la mía me dio la mejor imagen de una familia, sacándome de todo lo que pudo matarme siendo un pequeño. Te amo, Bella, te amo y estoy agradecido de sentir que puedo tener una familia como la que tú me has dado. —Miró a su pequeña y sonrió—. Son las mujeres de mi vida.

—Tuyas, cariño, tuyas por siempre.

.

.

.

**Dos años después**

Edward corría tras la pelota, siendo el mismo jugador con la destreza suficiente para asustar al equipo contrario. Cuando Jasper Whitlock le dio el pase perfecto, y viendo que la marca seguía en cero con solo dos minutos de juego, Edward supo que era el momento ideal para robarla y seguir su camino hasta el arco rival.

—Vamos, cariño, tú puedes —decía Bella, nerviosa mientras sostenía a Nessie entre sus brazos.

—Papi se ve muy chiquito —exclamó Nessie, sintiendo el viento sobre su rostro, moviendo esos cabellos idénticos a los de Edward, con los mismos rizos de su madre.

—¡Mira, está ahí en la pantalla! —dijo Alice, sosteniendo a su hijo Jimmy, un guapo pequeño de casi dos años que saltaba de alegría junto a su compañera de juegos.

—¡Papi está llegando! —gritaba la pequeña, subiéndose a la banca de los invitados especiales del juego, mirando de reojo a los mismos reyes.

Bella se rio y asintió, viendo a su nena de tres hermosa, dulce y con la mezcla perfecta para sentir que era el fruto más lindo que pudo tener con Edward, su esposo, que estaba ahí, jugando y a punto de hacer entrar el balón.

Edward siguió corriendo, evadiendo y calculando el momento. Supo que era su última oportunidad, así que pensó en esas mujeres que amaba, en Nessie y en Bella, que seguramente estaban mirándolo y vio el arco. Tomó aire, sabiendo que había cerca de seis jugadores rivales buscándolo, y sin miedo pateó, casi a ciegas, esperando a que el balón entrara. Y cuando creía que aquello sería un golpe de suerte demasiado grande para celebrar, la vio ahí, marcando el uno contra el cero, con un minuto de juego sobrante. Él tomó aire y corrió ante la cancha, rindiéndose ante las ovaciones de todos los ingleses que había en el inmenso estadio de juego. Vio cómo sus compañeros le seguían, incluido Sam, que después de un tiempo y debido al accidente, había dejado las rencillas y se había rendido al talento del mejor delantero que había pisado el país.

Habían ganado. La copa era suya.

Cuando el árbitro dio por terminado el partido, todos los del equipo corrieron a celebrar, levantando la inmensa copa mundial de soccer. Edward no podía creer que era suya, de verdad que no, al menos no después de todo lo que había costado, de los accidentes, del dolor, pero también de la alegría, del empuje que su esposa le dio en el momento y de la felicidad de tener su propia familia.

En el instante en que la vio bajar hasta llegar a él, abrió sus brazos, viendo a Nessie corriendo para abrazar a su adorado papá, y entonces la tomó, yendo hacia su doctora, la mujer que más amaba en este maldito e inmundo mundo, uno que no tendría el mismo significado sin ella ni su nena. La subió a su cuerpo, sacándole risotadas y acabó besándola con pasión ante los ojos de todo el mundo.

—Te amo, eres el mejor —le dijo ella, besándolo una y otra vez.

—Y yo te amo a ti.

—¡Lo hiciste! ¡Lo hiciste!

Dieron un par de giros y entonces se miraron, cómplices y deseosos el uno del otro.

—Eres el mejor en el terreno de juego —susurró Bella.

—La mejor despedida que puedo tener, ¿no crees?

Ella suspiró y asintió.

—¿Me acompañarás en el resto del camino?

—Siempre.

—¿Qué dices, tú, mi vida? —Miró a su hija, que lo abrazaba desde las piernas.

—Sí, papi. Mamá, papá y yo.

Los dos adultos se rieron y se abrazaron a Nessie, que los adoraba.

.

Bella se acomodó en la cama y se acercó a Edward, que estaba sudado producto de la intensa noche que habían tenido.

—Nunca había estado tan contento de sentir tu boca —susurró, acariciándole las mejillas.

—Es lo que mereces por hacer que ganaran la copa. Y tengo más sorpresas aún.

Edward se mordió el labio e iba a responder, pero como era una mañana en plena semana laboral, recibió una llamada que lo interrumpió.

—¿Diga?

—Sr. Cullen, buenos días, llamados desde la Universidad de Oxford.

Edward sintió que su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y Bella se dio cuenta de cómo cambiaba la mirada de su esposo.

—Claro, estaré ahí la próxima semana. Muchas gracias —susurró, bajando lentamente el brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre, cariño? —preguntó Bella, inquieta.

—Era de la universidad.

—¿Qué?

—Estoy dentro.

—Oh Dios.

—Terminaré mis estudios de leyes.

Bella abrió aún más sus ojos y se subió sobre su cuerpo, dispuesta a besarlo con la pasión desatada.

—¡Serás abogado! ¡Podrás terminar!

—Lo sé, ¿no es perfecto?

Él le dio la vuelta y siguió besándola, sacándole un fuerte suspiro.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti, eres tan inteligente.

Edward la contempló, mirando a su cambiada pero idéntica Dra. Gruñona de siempre. Estaba inmensamente enamorado de ella.

—Siempre estuviste ahí, instándome a continuar —susurró.

—Eso lo hago porque te amo —murmuró ella, tocando su pecho.

Él sonrió y soltó un quejido ante el llanto acumulado.

—Soy un hombre feliz, demasiado. Nessie duerme en la otra habitación, te tengo a ti, estoy logrando lo que quería…

Bella tragó y le acarició las mejillas.

—Siempre podremos hacerlo juntos, nunca lo olvides. En el terreno de juego te conocí y aunque dejarás de jugar, siempre podemos hacerlo juntos de distintas maneras. Te amo, cariño, te amo y no sabes cuán feliz estoy de haber llegado a Londres a ser tu terapeuta.

—Y yo de haber sido un maldito tozudo, dispuesto a todo por entrar a tu corazón.

—Y lo hiciste.

—Te amo, cariño.

—Y yo a ti.

Se quedaron sonriéndose, disfrutándose y saboreando lo que habían logrado. No había escudos que romper, no había límites que cruzar, estaban ahí, desnudos, felices con su familia, dispuestos a seguir creando y viviendo las locuras que querían seguir compartiendo, porque a pesar de sus diferentes caracteres y vivencias, eran el uno para el otro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

**_Buenos días, les traigo el epílogo de esta historia. Es difícil decir adiós a una, para mí siempre es así, es como dejar una parte de mí ir, porque me sumerjo en cada personaje como si lo estuviera viviendo. Esta locura comenzó hace varios meses, una locura que a ratos no cayó bien debido a la personalidad de Bella, que por el contrario, gustó bastante de este Edward travieso. En esta aventura quise ahondar en lo que pasamos muchas mujeres por nuestro carácter, y si bien no hacemos daño a nadie, siempre hay personas dispuestas a dañarnos al vernos decididas a crecer. Ayer fue el día de la mujer y hoy es el día en el que nosotras nos paralizamos en nuestras labores, sin embargo, yo esta vez quise darles mi historia en la que ahondo sobre lo que es ser mujer. Sé que muchas se sintieron identificadas con el acoso, el machismo, la envidia de nuestras pares, etc, pero también nos enamoramos de cómo un hombre que podría tener lo que quisiera, fue tenaz (lo suficiente) para enseñarle a esta mujer lo que es el amor sincero, sano y divertido, lo que todas merecemos. Tienen a su pequeña, a su Nessie, que significa solo uno de los grandes pasos que formaron hacia la madurez. Nessie los adora, y ni hablar de cuánto adoran ellos a su nena. Alice y su entrega como amiga, recalcando lo bueno y buscando el apoyo de su par, ¿no es eso lo que necesitamos? ¡Y ni hablar de Charlie! Bella lo aprendió a perdonar y entendió por qué hizo lo que hizo. Lo adorable es Bree, que está en remisión y Bella comprende que posiblemente esa enfermedad esté en el olvido. ¿Certeza absoluta? Edward y Bella se aman, lo hacen de verdad, y aunque son diferentes, lo hacen con el corazón_**

**_Primero, gracias Meli por acompañarme en otra de mis locuras, sé que con tantas cosas que se me ocurren te vuelves loca, pero siempre estás ahí y eso es suficiente. Feliz día de lucha, amiga_**

**_Agradezco los comentarios de DanitLuna, Coni, Yoliki, barbya95, Twilightsecretlove, Belli swan dwyer, debynoe12, Brenda Cullenn, freexom2604, CazaDragones, Jocelyn, krisr0405, Chiqui Covet, Yesenia Tovar, marieisahale, morenita88, jupy, Pam Malfoy Black, Elmi, Valevalverde57, ariyasy, BreezeCullenSwan, Nat Cullen, beakis, Milacaceres11039, valentinadelafuente, Kamile PattzCullen, lindys ortiz, ELI, AnabellaCS, Andre22twi, Ivette marmolejo, CeCiegarcia, NarMaVeg, AniluBelikov, viridianaconticruz, cavendano13, andreamar00, patymdn, rosycanul10, Valentina Paez, Luisa huiniguir, Duniis, Joa Castillo, Amy, Liliana Macias, Gabs Frape, Reva4, Dominic Muoz Leiva, Iza, Lore562, Diana, Lau Riera Alvare, Tata XOXO, Ilucena928, alejandra1987, catableu, dayana ramirez, saraipineda44, Diana2GT, piligm, georginiuxa, Tereyasha Mooz, Marianacs, keith86, Liz Vidal, Rero96, Poppy, Noriitha, NadiaGarcia, Pancardo, LicetSalvatore, Mayraargo25, Sandoval Violeta, VeroG, Noa, Aidee Bells, MariaL8, Flor Santana, EniCullenMasen, cary, Srita Cullen brandon, miop, Santa, Jeli, Fallen Dark Angel 07, Fernanda21, JMMA, carlita16, ROMINA19, Gladys Nilda, Jade HSos, GabySS501, Nitha Cross, Veronica, Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson, Mel. ACS, Maca Ugarte Diaz, Sony Bells, Abigail, Smedina, calia19, A k, bbluelilas, rjnavajas, Tina Lightwood, Alexandra Nash, Beastyle, LuAnka, michi'cullen, Sindey Uchiha Hale Malfoy, Lr, PaoSasuUchiha, isbella cullen's swan, joabruno, Vanina Iliana, karina, angryc, Nelly McCarthy, SeguidoradeChile, Miriam, FlorVillu, liduvina, nydiac10, Mar91, Olga Javier Hdez, kathlenayala, Josi, morales13roxy, lunadragneel15, YessyVL13, sool21, Retia, monik, Robaddict18, florcitacullen1, Angelus285, seelie lune, Alimrobsten, claribelcabrera585, twilightter, akire33 y Guest, espero volver a leerlas nuevamente, ya saben, en las locuras que se avecinan, esas que a veces rondan mi cabeza, cada gracias que ustedes me dan es invaluable, por eso estoy aquí, por cada incentivo en sus palabras y su inmenso cariño_**

**_Pueden unirse a mi grupo que se llama "Fanfiction: Baisers Ardents", en donde encontrarán a los personajes, sus atuendos, lugares, encuestas, entre otros, solo deben responder las preguntas y podrán ingresar_**

**_Cariños para todas_**

**_Baisers!_**


End file.
